DK & Diddy: Brotherly Uncle x Nephew Moments
by DiddyKF1
Summary: A series of short stories involving Donkey and Diddy Kong simply monkeying around and enjoying each other's company. Contains a bunch of fluffy, brotherly 'uncle/nephew' love and some crazy moments! NOTE: I will be taking requests for this one!
1. A lunch prank

_**I've been trying to think of some ideas for new stories lately, and I've decided to see if I can come up with some Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong brotherly moments.**_

_**I'll probably take requests every now and then, so don't hesitate to give out some ideas!**_

_**Anyways, here's the first one I've come up with.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

As Donkey Kong climbed up the ladder and walked into his tree house on a fine Saturday afternoon, things seemed very quiet for a few seconds until he could hear the faint sound of soft singing coming from behind a door which led to the bedroom of someone he knew very well. He was the only one whom this big ape could truly have such a family-like relationship with, other than that rambling old Cranky.

DK slowly creaked the door open and found his little nephew, Diddy Kong, standing in front of a window by his bed with some buds in his ears that were connected to a CD player in his hand.

DK could only wonder what Diddy was listening to. He seemed to get some hint of it when Diddy began humming to his music. DK had noticed how Diddy's singing voice had seemingly improved lately, and he often tried to listen in from time to time while Diddy would not notice him since he often had his music turned up.

Of course, over the last four years (since November 2010), Diddy had quite an addiction for British electronic drum and bass music. Although the other Kongs may have been able to listen to some rap music from time to time, there was no taking the little monkey out of his trance of loving D&B.

DK walked over to a shelf where Diddy kept his CD collection. He eventually found that one shelf had an empty slot. On that shelf were numerous CD cases that had 'PENDULUM' and 'SUB FOCUS' printed on them. DK looked around to see where the missing case was before he found it sitting on Diddy's small sofa. He slowly approached the sofa and took a closer look at the case …

'PENDULUM – IN SILICO'

DK simply sat down on the floor next to the sofa where Diddy couldn't notice him easily. The little monkey was still gazing out the window where the sunshine was lighting the entire bedroom. It remained silent for a moment before Diddy began singing with quite a strong voice which DK had rarely heard …

"_It's nine thousand miles back to you!"_ sung Diddy, _"I still feel like home is in … your arms!"_

DK couldn't believe his ears. He had never heard Diddy sing like that before. He had known his little nephew to have a not-so-good singing voice in the past, but nowadays, singing to the voice of Rob Swire and his Pendulum lyrics was really making Diddy feel like he had some power in his voice that even he himself didn't know about. It seemed that something about him was changing forever, yet he rarely took notice of how much it had changed him.

Of course, Diddy would only sing like that whenever nobody else was around, not even DK. He seemed to be too shy to show off any of his Rob Swire imitations. Therefore, for DK, hearing such a nice singing voice from his little buddy seemed very rare.

At that moment, however, DK finally decided to break the silence in the room and simply state how much he liked Diddy's voice.

"Hey, little buddy," said DK, standing up and trying to act as if he had just come into the room.

Diddy quickly turned around and noticed DK standing next to his sofa. He quickly stopped his CD player and removed his ear buds.

"Oh, uh, … h-hey, DK," said Diddy nervously, "Did you need anything?"

"Not exactly," replied DK as he struggled to come up with whatever he was going to say next, "I, … uh, … thought I'd stop by and say that I think your singing voice has really improved lately."

"Uh, … h-how could you believe that?" asked Diddy, "I'm not really that great of a singer."

"Aw, c'mon, little buddy!" said DK with a grin, "I heard you singing just a moment ago, and I thought you were great! You sound much better than you did all those years ago."

Diddy sighed, "You've been trying to spy on my Pendulum addictions again, have you?"

"Well, I couldn't help but wonder why I shouldn't," said DK, "I really don't mind. Besides, you shouldn't be afraid to tell me that you're good at something yet you think that you're not and would rather not show it to anyone."

"DK, don't you remember when people used to hate my singing voice? Everyone thought I was terrible!" said Diddy in a depressed tone.

"That was a long time ago," explained DK, "Look at you now! You've improved dramatically! I've never heard anything like it! You should show me some more every now and again!"

"Oh, really!?" said a slightly annoyed Diddy, "Even though everyone else is not very fond of that genre? I seem to be the only one around who likes that British D&B genre."

"We all have different music tastes, Diddy," said DK.

"Whadda ya mean!? Everyone on this island would prefer rap and nothing else! I'm the only Kong on this island that would prefer anything otherwise!" said Diddy.

"Well," sighed DK, "I guess you do have a point there."

The big ape simply sank his head as he tried to think of something else to say.

"I could say that just because your personal taste of music is different from everybody else's doesn't mean that we don't like it," said DK, "I personally think it sounds good, but I obviously can't listen to it as much as you can. I mean, you could go for days at a time listening to nothing but D&B, but the rest of us, … well, … let's just say we don't have as much energy for it as you do."

Diddy simply sighed at that comment and sank his head, "I guess you're right, big buddy."

As Diddy opened his CD player and put his 'In Silico' CD back into its case, DK patted his nephew's back.

"Let's not worry about it too much, okay, Diddy?" said DK, "You and I may have different personal tastes of music, but nothing like that can get in the way of our relationship, nor can it do the same to anyone else."

Diddy looked up at his uncle and smiled at him.

"You're right, DK," agreed Diddy, "I'm sorry I've been rather anti-social lately. You know, … I'd much rather spend time with you than spend ridiculously long amounts of time listening to my music collection."

"It's alright, Diddy," said DK, "Besides, I'm the one that should be sorry, unless you don't mind doing a little bit of singing for me one of these days when nobody else is around. It can be just you and me … in this house. You don't have to do it right now, though."

Diddy looked away for a moment and pondered his thoughts before looking back at DK again.

"Sure, buddy," said Diddy, "Maybe I might sing for you some time soon."

Diddy picked up his 'In Silico' case and placed it into the empty slot in his CD shelf before strolling back to his sofa and taking a seat next to DK.

"Anyways, are you hungry or something?" asked DK, "You look like you haven't eaten in a while."

"Well, all I had for breakfast this morning was a piece of toasted banana bread," said Diddy, "I could do with some lunch right about now."

"Okay, then," replied DK, "Why not see what we have in the kitchen."

"How's about I race ya there!" said Diddy fairly quickly.

"Wait, what!?" said a surprised DK.

Diddy shoved himself off the couch and began running all fours. He was out of his room before DK had finally processed everything.

The big gorilla quickly stood up and rushed out of the room and raced into the kitchen, but Diddy was already there, sitting down at their table.

"Ha, ha!" laughed Diddy, "I can't believe you fell for that one!"

"Man, you really _**are **_such a prankster, little buddy!" commented DK with a near-disappointed look on his face.

"Aw, c'mon! I just wanted to have a little fun!" added Diddy.

"Well, at least it was fun for you, but I really don't like being tricked like that," said DK.

"Then, what kind of fun would you prefer, DK?" asked Diddy.

DK walked up to the chair that Diddy was sitting on and gave him a smirk.

"Um, … okay," said a now uncomfortable Diddy, "I'm s-sorry I asked."

"There's no need to be sorry just yet, little buddy," said DK with an evil grin.

This made Diddy feel even more uncomfortable. He simply gulped.

Before Diddy could even think about jumping out of his chair, DK grabbed his little nephew by the wrists and lifted him off the chair.

Then, DK began to carry Diddy by the wrists out of the kitchen and towards the living room couch. As DK approached the front of the couch, he sat down and spun Diddy around before placing him on an armrest and pinning his arms down.

Diddy only continued to gulp. He could only tell that DK was going to pay him back for tricking him again.

"Uh, … w-what _**are **_you g-gonna do to m-m-me?" asked Diddy nervously.

"Nothing serious or anything like that," answered DK with another evil smirk on his face.

DK turned around and spotted a banana sitting on a stand by the other side of the couch. He picked it up and turned back towards Diddy, who still had his hands trapped underneath DK's left wrist.

"If you'd like a nice lunch, then here's a new way to enjoy it," said DK with an evil grin.

Diddy grew wide-eyed even though he had no idea what DK was about to do, but he was sure that it was going to involve something crazy.

"Uh, D-D-D-DK?" said Diddy, trembling in DK's grasp.

DK suddenly pointed the banana towards Diddy's mouth and quickly squeezed the end he grasped. Diddy shut his eyes just as the banana came blasting out of its outer skin and splattered right onto his face! All of a sudden, Diddy's face was a complete mess! Banana mush had covered his face from his chin up to his nose!

DK broke into a fit of laughter as he took a glimpse at his nephew's face. Diddy opened his eyes shortly after he felt the banana smash into his face. He quickly saw what a mess he was. He looked at DK and gave him an unhappy look.

"S-so, th-this is y-y-," Diddy could barely speak any words as the banana mush had blocked off just about his whole mouth.

"My idea of a fun lunch meal?" finished DK, "Well, not exactly. I just wanted to have some real fun with ya! Besides, what's a good banana-flavored lunch without monkeying around with bananas!?"

DK simply laughed at his own comment, but Diddy was still not amused. He tried to open his mouth to speak again, but his voice was completely muted by the banana mush on his face.

DK soon brought his face closer to Diddy's and began to stick his tongue out. Diddy's eyes grew wider than ever as DK's tongue became very close to him.

Within no time, DK was licking the banana mush off of Diddy's face, much to Diddy's annoyance.

Once DK had licked half of Diddy's mess off, the little monkey gave him an angry look.

"That's not what I would call having fun with bananas!" said Diddy with a half-muffled voice.

"Aw, c'mon, where's your spirit to it?" said DK, "Somebody once told me that bananas are like food you're supposed to play with, and if we didn't do so then there would be no such thing as 'monkeying around'!"

Upon hearing those last few words, Diddy suddenly began to giggle.

"I knew that spirit was in you somewhere, little buddy!" commented DK.

"No such thing as monkeying around if there was no such thing as playing with bananas!?" said Diddy in between giggles.

Then, the little monkey began laughing his head off. It seemed that such a joke like that was among the funniest he had ever heard in his life!

DK soon started to laugh along with him.

It took them both quite a while for them to stop laughing before DK began licking the other half of Diddy's banana mess off his face. However, this time Diddy actually seemed to be giggling as DK licked him like a puppy would.

"Oh, DK!" said Diddy, urging him to stop just as his face looked near-clean again, but apparently covered in saliva from DK's tongue.

DK grabbed a tissue from a nearby tissue box and finally let go of Diddy's wrists before handing him the tissue.

Diddy wiped the saliva and the last of the banana mush off his face before looking at DK again.

"I'm sorry I turned your face into a mess, little buddy," said DK, "I guess I just wanted to have some fun. Things really hadn't been much fun today, I must admit."

"I'm the one that should be sorry this time, big buddy," admitted Diddy, "I really shouldn't have tricked you like that, but I guess there was no other way for me to throw my laziness away after listening to all that music."

"Don't worry about it, Diddy," said DK, "If you can't forgive your best buddy, who can you forgive? Besides, no matter what happens between us, you and I will always be best buddies until the end."

Diddy simply smiled at his uncle.

"You wanna a quick best buddies hug?" asked DK quietly.

Diddy quickly jumped into DK's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. DK wrapped his arms around Diddy's back, and patted his back and the back of his head.

"I love you, DK," said Diddy.

"I love you, too, Diddy," replied DK.

"I'm glad to have you as a best buddy, DK," added Diddy, "It's always nice to have someone to look up to."

"I'd say it's nice to have someone to look after," agreed DK, "I feel grateful to have you as my little buddy, my sidekick, and my hero whenever I'm in trouble."

"Aww, DK," said Diddy as his cheeks began to blush.

"How's about some lunch, little buddy?" said DK.

"Sure thing!" said Diddy.

Diddy quickly stood up and climbed up onto DK's shoulders.

"I thought you wanted a not-so-lazy day," said DK.

"Well, all I really wanted was a day to spend with you!" said Diddy.

DK simply blushed as he got off the couch with Diddy on his shoulders, and carried him back into the kitchen.

"You got any banana bread!?" asked Diddy quickly.

"As a matter of fact, I do!" answered DK.

"Ooh, I can't wait to get a taste of that epic banana powder! I'll put plenty on my piece!"

"You got it, buddy!" giggled DK as he placed a huge plate of banana bread onto the small round table, "Take a seat. Either one will do!"

Diddy grasped the back of DK's neck as he lifted his feet onto his uncle's shoulders. He took a big jump off of DK and landed feet first on a chair. He turned around to face the table and sat down.

DK cut up a piece of the banana bread and placed it onto a smaller plate before giving it to Diddy. Then, he cut up another piece for himself and placed it onto another small plate before sitting down next to his little buddy.

"I really love the way you make banana bread, big buddy!" commented Diddy as he grabbed a shaker filled with banana powder and began to pour some of it onto his bread.

"Why, thanks, little buddy!" replied DK, "It's too bad I can't do it very often."

"I know. What a shame it is," said Diddy.

"Well, let's go ahead and eat, then!" said DK.

Without another word, both Kongs began eating their bread and enjoyed every bite of it.

Then, DK put what was left of the big plate back onto the counter, and the Kong duo strolled back into the living room.

DK turned the TV on as they sat back down on the couch, and they began to enjoy some hilarious TV shows.

* * *

_**That's pretty much all I have for this first one. Like I said, I'll have more of them coming up from time to time, and I'll be taking requests from those who enjoy reading these kind of family moments. If you've got something you want to show me, just PM me and I'll try to see what I can do to make it rather 'brotherly'! You know what they say: Monkeys will be monkeys … unless one decides to excessively listen to intense music!**_

_**Until then, see ya later!**_


	2. Shark attack

_**Anyways, since I haven't really taken any requests yet, I thought I'd go ahead and do another one of my own ideas before I start taking requests.**_

_**This one is a little short compared to the previous one, but at least it's still fluffy!**_

* * *

It was a typical sunny day on the beach of Kongo Bongo. The sounds of seagulls and ocean waves filled the atmosphere of the beach. No clouds were in sight within the blue skies above.

DK and Diddy were relaxing on a big red towel that they were sharing. Nobody else was around. It was seemingly a quiet, relaxing time for the two Kong heroes as they soaked in the sunlight. Both were wearing swimming shorts along with their regular clothes.

Diddy let out a relaxing sigh.

"This is the life, huh, DK," said Diddy.

"You said it, Diddy," replied DK, putting his sunglasses on.

Diddy sat up and opened up the picnic basket sitting next to him. He pulled out a juice box and pulled the straw out of its plastic wrapping.

"Man, I'm thirsty," commented Diddy as he poked the straw through his juice box.

"Suddenly I feel like I'm in the mood for a surf," said DK, "You wanna join me, little buddy?"

Diddy took a sip of his juice.

"Sure, big buddy!" he answered excitedly.

As DK sat up and picked up his brown surfboard, Diddy quickly drank his juice down to the last drop before tossing the empty box into a small plastic bag. Then, the little monkey grabbed his red surfboard, and the two Kongs stood up and ran towards the water.

In no time, the duo were surfing some of the biggest waves they had surfed in quite a while.

Later, they came up to a big wave and they took it together. As they harnessed the wave, Diddy prepared himself for a monkey trick.

"Check this out, DK!" said Diddy.

DK turned to Diddy as he jumped and did a somersault over his board before landing upside down on one hand. The red-capped monkey balanced himself as he stayed on one hand for a few seconds.

"That is so epic, little buddy!" commented DK.

"I've been working on this one for years!" replied Diddy.

As Diddy performed a back flip and landed on his feet again, he took a gaze at the blue water before he suddenly noticed something that wasn't quite as blue.

"What is that?" questioned Diddy.

"What is what?" asked a confused DK.

At that moment, something _**did **_rise from the water. The sight of it made Diddy's eyes go wide. It was gray in color and in the shape of a dorsal fin.

"S-s-s-sh-sha," Diddy suddenly grew terrified at the sight of the gray object.

"What?" said DK.

DK took a glimpse at the gray shape and came to realize Diddy's sudden change of mood.

"SHARK!" shouted a horrified Diddy.

Diddy jerked his board to the left in an effort to stay away from the 'said' shark.

DK approached the shark and made one attempt to punch its fin, but he failed and quickly turned back to Diddy, who then suddenly wiped out in panic.

"DIDDY!" shouted DK, but there was no response in these big waves.

The big ape turned around and noticed the shark chasing him, and closing in on him quickly.

"You scare my little buddy? Well then, I'll just let you know what it's like to be scared of giant apes!" said DK.

Without thinking twice, DK jumped off his board and landed right on the shark's body. He held on to its dorsal fin while charging up his other hand. Timing his charge flawlessly, DK aimed for wherever he thought the shark's head would be and threw his fist down. As he slammed his fist into the water, he felt it hit something soft as the fin he was on began jerking around.

DK quickly jumped off the shark's body and landed on his nearby surfboard. He swung his arms back and forth against the water to speed up his board before he looked back and noticed that the shark was no longer visible.

"Whew," sighed DK, "I'm sure that one felt good. I could never imagine if I had taken that on my head myself."

He grinned slightly before turning back to the beach.

As soon as he was on the sand again, DK quickly stood up and gazed at the waves. His eyes scanned virtually everywhere as he searched for his little nephew.

"DIDDY!?" called DK, "DIDDY, ARE YOU OKAY!?"

Moments later, he heard the sound of heavy breathing. The voice which made it sounded very familiar to him. He looked around some more until he found Diddy sluggishly crawling out of the water and lying his chest against the sand. His legs and tail were being dragged against the ground as he was using only his arms to pull himself out of the waves and back onto the sand.

"Diddy!" said DK.

The gorilla quickly rushed over to his nephew on all fours as fast as his body would allow him to.

As DK approached Diddy, he quickly scooped his little buddy up off the sand and gently placed him on his lap. His red, yellow-starred clothes were extremely soaked, and his cap was badly lopsided. The little monkey turned back to face the water and spit out a huge load of water like a hose before coughing several times.

"Diddy?" said DK as he stroked the fur on Diddy's forehead.

"DK?" replied Diddy as he fixed his cap and looked up and his uncle.

"Are you okay, little buddy?" asked DK.

"Yes. I'm fine," answered Diddy, "Is, uh, … is the shark gone?"

"Yes. I've taken care of the shark, little buddy. There's no need to worry anymore. You're safe and sound again."

"Thank you, big buddy!" said Diddy, "I really got quite a scare. Where would I be without you?"

"I could ask you the same question," responded DK, "Besides, if it weren't for you, I would've been stuck on Crocodile Isle for almost twenty years."

Diddy felt his cheeks blush after hearing those words.

"Add to that," continued DK, "I would never let anything bad happen to you. You have not only proven to be a sidekick and a hero to me, but you're also the reason why I'd want to be here on this island. There's no such thing as a proper Kongo Bongo without my little buddy."

"Aw, DK," said Diddy, who's cheeks were now almost as red as his clothes, "I must admit that I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you either. There's a reason why I ventured into Crocodile Isle to save you from K. Rool. There's a reason why I tried to protect you from Bowser when he invaded. Without you, I wouldn't want to be around either. I may have a beautiful girlfriend, but without you, I would still feel empty. My life has never been complete without you, DK, … ever since I moved in with you all those years ago."

"Aw, little buddy," said DK, "That makes me feel so glad to have you as my best little buddy!"

"I love you, DK!" said Diddy as he leaked a few tears.

"I love you too, Diddy!" replied DK.

Diddy quickly sat up in DK's lap, and the two Kongs hugged each other tightly for a moment before Diddy jumped off of DK's lap.

The two Kongs walked back to their red towel and each pulled out a banana from their picnic basket.

"That surfing really made me hungry," commented DK.

"Me too," said Diddy, "I'd say we shouldn't surf when it's just the two of us by ourselves. Maybe we could have Funky around to keep the sharks away."

"I'm not sure if Funky would guarantee something like that," answered DK, "We would need a more professional lifeguard on the beach to keep a close eye on everyone in the water, not just a superstar surfer like him."

"It's a shame we don't have any professional lifeguards around these parts," said Diddy.

"Well, don't you worry, little buddy," said DK, patting Diddy's back, "Next time we go surfing by ourselves, I'll stay close to you in case any more sharks try to attack you."

"Thanks, buddy," said Diddy, smiling at his uncle.

"You're welcome, little buddy," replied DK, smiling back at his nephew.

The two Kongs ate their bananas and went back to relaxing on their towel just as the sun was beginning to set, and the skies started to turn yellowish-orange.

DK laid out an old spare pillow on their towel and laid his head on it. Diddy laid his back on DK's shoulder and rested his head right next to DK's. Then, the two began rubbing their cheeks together.

"I love watching the colors of the skies change at this time of the evening," whispered Diddy with a relaxing sigh, "Don't you, DK?"

"Yeah," sighed DK, "There's nothing like a beautiful sunset over the coast of Kongo Bongo."

The two monkeys let out another sigh together and continued to rest their heads against each other as they enjoyed the sight of the sun setting down over the western horizon until it was as low as the ocean was.

It was quite true that no matter how much danger the two heroes had to face together from time to time, they would never want anything bad to happen to each other. Without their togetherness, one could never be satisfied.

* * *

_**Well, I hope you liked this short story of uncle/nephew cuteness! Please review … and no flaming!**_

_**More chapters will be coming in the near future!**_


	3. Rainy day

_**Back with another fluffy chapter? Why, yes, I am!**_

_**This one was requested by VideoGameNerd123. Hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

Things were very quiet in DK and Diddy's tree house on this rather cloudy morning. Anyone would zoom out away from the island and tell that rain was on the way today.

Diddy had just woken up from his nightly snooze and looked out the window. The gray clouds appeared to be getting darker. That could only mean one thing …

"(sigh) Rain," said Diddy in a disappointed tone.

Diddy could never stand the rain, and to make matters worse, if any thunder or lightning was involved, it would scare the living daylights out of him. It seemed that he never got over his fear of thunderstorms after that horrible night in 1994 in which he attempted to guard DK's banana hoard. He seemed to have developed astraphobia on that very night almost twenty years ago, and has never gotten over it since.

Diddy quickly put his red Nintendo cap on and stormed into the living room. He sat down on the sofa, found the remote and turned on the TV.

He kept flipping through channels until he found the Weather Channel.

" … and it looks like it surely will not be very pleasant today as heavy clouds have already filled up the skies over several islands throughout the ocean, including Kongo Bongo. We shouldn't see any threats of thunder or lightning, but raincoats will be necessary throughout the day. Heavy rainfall is expected all day today in Kongo Bongo. They'll have temperatures reach as high as the high sixties this afternoon while the rain intensifies. So while temperatures may be at an average summer rate, we won't be seeing any blue in the skies at least until tomorrow. For those of you who don't have a raincoat, please stay indoors today. It will be 'extreme' rainfall."

Diddy turned down the TV's volume with the remote and sighed.

"Today is gonna be so boring. At least there's no thunder or lightning possible," the little monkey said to himself.

Diddy got up off the couch and tiptoed towards the door to DK's bedroom. He cautiously approached the door and slowly twisted the knob. As he took one peek inside, he noticed that DK was still asleep. His snoring was rumbling the entire room. Diddy slowly backed away from the door and began to think about something.

"I think I've got a good way to wake up DK on a rainy day," he whispered with a chuckle.

The little monkey sneaked into the kitchen and looked around until he found a gigantic empty bucket. He grabbed the bucket by the handle and tiptoed out of the kitchen.

Once he opened the door and saw the sight that awaited him, he felt so amazed about how his timing was …

It had already started to rain miserably!

"Perfect timing!" whispered Diddy with a grin, "A great advantage!"

Diddy held the bucket in front of him and started to let the rain pour into the bucket.

"Oh, DK's gonna go crazy about this one!" the monkey chuckled to himself.

Within only four minutes, the bucket was filled, almost to the brim, with cold rain.

For Diddy, the bucket felt extremely heavy, but he still managed to lift it with all the strength his arm muscles had, and he started to slowly sneak his way into DK's bedroom.

Luckily for him, his uncle was still sleeping, which gave Diddy the advantage he needed.

Diddy nearly chuckled in anticipation, but did his best to hold it back so that he wouldn't wake up DK.

The red-capped simian slowly approached DK's bed, and put the bucket down on a stool next to the bed.

Diddy quietly climbed up the stool and lifted the bucket again. Once he had it up with his arms again, he began to aim it towards DK.

Judging his aim, Diddy swung the bucket and …

Water went flying out of the bucket and splashed all over DK and his bed.

As Diddy held back his chuckling, DK slowly began to wake up after being startled from being splashed on.

"What in the world was that?" he said lazily.

Diddy swung the bucket again, and even more water went splashing on his big uncle.

DK quickly jerked his body around, and ended up falling off his bed onto the floor.

"UGH!" said DK as he felt a pain in his back.

Diddy hadn't anticipated that to happen, but still began to giggle anyway.

As DK was trying to get himself up off the floor, Diddy quickly jumped off the stool with the bucket and ran out of the room.

DK stood up and looked at his bed. It was a complete mess!

Then, he heard the sound of laughing coming from outside the room.

"DIDDY!?" yelled DK, "DID YOU THROW WATER ON MY BED!?"

The only answer that came was intense laughing.

"OH, YOU'RE GONNA REGRET DOING THIS!" shouted DK.

He burst out of his room, still in his pajamas, and looked around the living room for Diddy, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"DIDDY!?" he yelled, "COME OUT, COME OUT, WHEREVER YOU ARE! YOU OWE ME AN APOLOGY, YOU KNOW!"

DK scanned the living room again before taking some steps towards Diddy's bedroom door.

He swung the door open and looked into Diddy's room, but he was still nowhere to be seen.

Then, he heard Diddy's laughing again.

"The kitchen," said DK.

DK walked out of Diddy's room and stormed into the kitchen.

As he walked in, he found his nephew by their dining table, laughing his head off.

"AHEM!" said DK.

Diddy stopped his laughing and looked to his left. He noticed DK slowly approaching him with a stern look on his face.

"Well, uh, … g-good morning, uh, DK," said a trembling Diddy, "I'd imagine that your windows weren't closed properly overnight and the rain began to break in."

"Oh, like you'd have no idea how my bed got spoiled!" said DK, "My windows were all locked tight! I double-checked them before falling asleep last night!"

"Oh, well, uh, … -" Diddy struggled to come up with another lie.

"You spilled water on me just to wake me up, did you!?" said an angry DK.

"Uh, … -" Diddy was lost for words now.

"I can tell by that look on your face that you are so guilty, Diddy," said DK, noticing Diddy's horrible effort to hide his half-smile, "Do you know what I do to people who rudely awaken me in my slumber?"

"DK, it was about time to wake up anyway, was it?" said Diddy, trying to find yet another excuse.

"You won't be talking yourself out of this one, Diddy," said DK with an evil smirk on his face, "I think it's time for me to teach you a lesson."

Diddy grew wide-eyed as DK began wiggling his fingers. Diddy quickly knew what that meant …

"NO! I'm sorry, DK!" yelled Diddy in panic, "Please don't!"

"It's not quite time to apologize yet, buddy," commented DK, "You have to learn your lesson first."

"NO!" shouted Diddy.

The little monkey quickly jumped off the chair and ran out of the kitchen.

"Come back here!" said DK.

"No!" replied Diddy.

DK stormed out of the kitchen and began chasing his nephew around the entire house.

This went on and on until Diddy's arms and legs grew tired out.

At last, Diddy could run no more, and DK quickly scooped him up and carried him over to the living room couch.

"Wait! DK, I never meant to ruin your bed! I swear I didn't! You've gotta believe me, please!" panicked Diddy.

"No time for that right this moment," commented DK, "You're gonna lie right here on the couch and I am going to give you something that will make you regret what you've done this morning."

With that, DK dropped his nephew on the sofa and sat down next to him.

Diddy tried to scoot away from DK, only to back into an armrest. DK simply scooted right next to Diddy and grabbed his wrists with one hand. He held his wrists down behind his back.

Diddy knew he was busted now.

"P-please, n-n-no!" said Diddy as a last resort to escape what he knew was coming.

"It's no use trying to escape now," replied DK.

DK took one finger and began to draw circles around Diddy's exposed belly button.

This made Diddy giggle as his ticklish belly began receiving the tickle attacks from DK.

"Gihahahahahaha!" giggled Diddy, "Ihihihihihihihi sahahahahahaid I'm sohohohohorrehehehehey!"

"I'm still not convinced yet," said DK.

DK began wiggling his fingers on Diddy's belly, making him thrash around as DK kept his hands stuck in his big fist.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" laughed Diddy, "Pleaheaheaheaheahease, stohohohohohohop!"

"Nope," answered DK.

With that, DK began to slowly draw his fingers up Diddy's chest until he was about up to his neck, his most ticklish spot!

"Nohohohohohoho! Nohohohot my neheheheheheck! Pleheaheaheahease!"

"It's too late!" said DK with an evil grin.

DK began to wiggle his fingers all over Diddy's neck on both sides. Diddy could hold back his laughter no longer now that DK was attacking his worst spot.

"DAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Diddy loudly, "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! IHIHIHIHIHIHIHI CAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T TAHAHAHAHAHAKE IT ANYMOHOHOHOHOHOHORE!"

"You should've thought about that before you threw water all over my bed and also me!" retorted DK.

DK soon stopped wiggling his fingers over Diddy's neck and grabbed a leftover cup of water from the stand next to the sofa.

"You spilled rain all over me, now I'm gonna do the same to you," said DK.

Diddy was still giggling from his tickle torture when he realized what DK had said and saw the cup of water in his hand.

"Nohohohoho!" giggled Diddy in a panic state, "Pleaheaheahease dohohohon't!"

But it was too late …

DK held the cup right over Diddy's face and began to tilt it downwards.

Diddy shut his eyes tight as he awaited what would happen next.

Within no time, the cup was facing downward, and the water poured all over Diddy's face from the brim of his cap down to his chin.

Diddy's face suddenly felt so cold from the water that DK spilled on him. He began to shiver.

"Cohohohohohold!" said Diddy as he shook around and giggled. He seemed like he was completely out of control.

"Now for something that will teach you for sure!" said DK.

DK slowly drew his face closer to Diddy's. The little monkey's eyes grew wider than ever as he realized he was in for the most ticklish raspberry ever …

DK puckered his lips against Diddy's wet cheek and blew very hard.

Diddy's face shook violently and he began screaming.

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IHIHIHIHIHIHI CAHAHAHAHAHA-"

Diddy couldn't even speak words anymore.

DK didn't stop there …

He raised Diddy's cap and held his head in his hand. He brought his lips right above Diddy's eyes. He took another huge blow and Diddy began to shake and scream even more, and he started kicking his legs.

"AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BRRAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Diddy couldn't speak at all. All he could do was laugh and scream loudly as the combination of having water on his face and receiving raspberries on those wet spots vibrated his head so much that he was left with a smile plastered on his face and his legs soon unable to move from tiring out. He simply laid there like a lazy child, laughing his head off while DK watched him laugh for several minutes, unable to control himself at all.

"There, I'm sure you've learned your lesson now," commented DK.

Diddy couldn't answer. He continued to giggle softly even though the tickling had long since stopped.

"I'm sure you'll remember from now on to never wake me up like that again," continued DK.

"Ihihihihihi'm vehehehehery sohohohohohohorry, DeheheheheheheKahahahahahahay!" giggeld Diddy as he struggled to recover.

DK simply sighed and grinned at his nephew.

"I'm convinced now. All you needed was a little tickling to help convince me that you really _**are **_sorry."

"Ihihihihit couhouhouhouhould've gone without thahahahahahat!" Diddy was beginning to slowly regain control of himself, "Ihihihihi nehehehehever meaheaheaheant to make you fall off your behehehed."

"Well, … I guess I could understand that," said DK, "But you could have simply woke me up in a quieter way."

"It was raihaihaihaining, DK," explained Diddy through his giggles, "How else couhouhould I have had fuhuhuhun?"

DK looked at a window and noticed how blurry it was from the rainfall.

"I understand, little buddy," said DK, "But I think you've been having a little too much fun."

"I thought there was no such thing as having too much fun since we're monkeys!" commented Diddy.

DK began to laugh at Diddy's comment. Diddy laughed along with him.

"Aw, little buddy, you really do crack me up!" said DK.

"Uh, DK, aren't you ever gonna let my hands go? I can barely feel them anymore," said Diddy.

"Oh, yeah," said DK, releasing Diddy's wrists from behind his back, "Sorry 'bout that."

Diddy held one of his wrists in slight pain, feeling as if he had his circulation cut off for ages from having them squeezed inside DK's fist.

"I'm really sorry I rudely woke you up this morning, DK," said Diddy in an apologetic tone.

"There's no need to keep apologizing, little buddy," replied DK, putting an arm around Diddy's back, "I know how sorry you are now. I'm sure you'll promise to never do it again, won't you?"

"Yes, I promise I'll never do it again, big buddy! I swear!" said Diddy.

"Okay," said DK, trying to calm Diddy, "How's about a little hug?"

Diddy jumped into DK's lap, and the two embraced each other in a huge bear hug.

"The most important thing is that no matter what happens between us, even if we're mad at each other, we'll always be best buddies," said DK.

"I love you, DK," said Diddy.

"I love you too, Diddy," said DK.

The two continued to hug each other tightly for several minutes before DK broke their silence again.

"You want some breakfast, little buddy?" asked DK, "What's a rainy day without breakfast?"

"Sure, I'd like some," answered Diddy.

Diddy climbed up and sat on DK's shoulders as the big ape stood up. Then, Diddy laid his chin down on the back of DK's head and wrapped his arms around his uncle's neck.

"I guess you're still tired out from all that tickling, aren't ya, little buddy?" asked DK.

"Yeah," said Diddy with a yawn.

"Well, I'm sorry if I wore you out like that," said DK, "Why don't we see what's in the kitchen."

DK walked around the living room for a minute to exercise himself while Diddy nearly fell asleep on DK's shoulders. Then, DK started running on all fours for a minute to keep his nephew awake before he finally carried him into the kitchen for some breakfast.

* * *

_**Well, anyways, I wanna thank VideoGameNerd123 for that request. I must admit the 'rainy day' thing was my idea. It seemed to fit in well with the request she sent me. I really enjoyed creating the fluffiness on this chapter. I was even giggling myself as I was writing it!**_

_**I'll be taking more requests, so don't hesitate to send me a PM on any ideas you all might have! I'd be happy to see what you can think of!**_

_**Please review!**_


	4. Video game craze

_**Here's a little something requested by Twin Cats. This one is gonna be absolutely crazy!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Nighttime had fallen over Kongo Bongo. Pretty much everywhere on the island was very quiet. The only sounds that could be heard throughout the island were the sounds of crickets and ocean waves over the beach.

However, not quite everywhere was quiet.

The tree house of Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong was seemingly a mad house tonight.

One could look at the house from the outside and tell that there was definitely something wacky going on.

DK and Diddy were in their living room, sitting on their sofa. They both had Wii Motes in their hands and were constantly shaking them around like crazy.

The two just so happened to be playing the new "Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze" game on their Wii U. Of course, DK was not forcing Diddy to ride on his back, as usual, because of another demotion that would see his nephew out of the spotlight at times … again.

The two were fighting the Bashmaster boss in the Punch Bowl level.

Then, DK accidentally mistimed his dodge from a hammer attack from the giant polar bear. The big ape was knocked off screen, leaving Diddy to deal with the boss alone.

Fortunately, the boss was down to his last hit. This made Diddy feel eager to finish him off.

The bear threw another bomb at the little monkey, but he caught it with his hands and waited for the giant to come closer to him.

Timing his throw precisely, and judging his aim carefully, Diddy took the throw.

The bomb successfully hit the polar bear and finally knocked him out. The "Sidekick" was a winner!

"WWWWHHHHOOOOAAAA, HHHHOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Diddy as he did his victory screech.

The two Kongs gave each other a high five as the end level screen appeared.

"Nice going, little buddy!" said DK with a smile.

"Thanks!" replied Diddy, "I love taking down bosses!"

"I knew that."

"I'm just about worn out from action games. Do you think we could try a racing game for a change?" asked Diddy.

"Uh, sure. I don't mind," answered DK.

DK let the game auto save. Then, he quit the game and brought the Wii U back to its main screen.

"Which one do you wanna play?" asked DK as he took the Tropical Freeze disc out of the console and placed it back into its case.

"Well, I don't know exactly. What would you prefer if somebody asked you?" said Diddy.

"Well, given that this can play older Wii games, why not give 'MarioKart Wii' a try?" suggested DK.

"Well, … maybe I could try that one out. I haven't played it in a long time, anyway," said Diddy.

(**A/N: I'm sure Diddy might not make it into "MarioKart 8" on the Wii U, … much to my dismay!**)

DK pulled 'MarioKart Wii' out of their shelf of Wii games and put the game into the console. He even found their not-so-often-used Wii Wheels, and put both of the Wii Motes in them before giving one of them to Diddy.

Soon after, DK started the game up and they quickly skipped into the game mode select screen. DK immediately selected two-player and turned to Diddy.

"So whatcha wanna do?" asked DK.

"How's about a one-on-one race?" said Diddy.

"Oh, yeah. It's on, little buddy!" said DK with an evil grin.

"I doubt that it'll end in your favor, though," said Diddy with a smirk, "I might not the best at MarioKart, but I'm still a master at racing!"

"Well, … in other leagues," added DK, "Let's see how this one will go."

The two Kongs each selected themselves as being played. Diddy decided to drive a Classic Dragster.

"Why would you want that one?" asked DK in surprise.

"Well, since I like Formula One because of those drum and bass tunes bringing me into 'F1 2010', and that fifties F1 cars looked like this classical thing, I'll drive a resemblance myself," explained Diddy.

(**A/N: The F1/drum and bass addiction thing actually happened to me in 2010 as well.**)

"Cool," said DK.

DK selected an Offroader as his kart.

Diddy decided to let DK choose the course.

DK elected to choose Maple Treeway since he knew that Diddy was a master on that track.

(**A/N: Evidence: Diddy held the expert staff ghost on that course in 'MarioKart Wii', therefore making him, … perhaps the best racer on that circuit for some time.**)

Before long, the two Kongs were ready for their first one-on-one race in, … well, quite a while, really.

As the start light flashed to green, Diddy took off with an incredibly fast start, leaving DK in his dust.

Diddy drifted through the first few corners leading up to the cannon pretty well. It seemed that he hadn't lost anything despite not playing for so long.

However, DK's kart had a faster top speed, and on straights that were long enough, he began to slowly close in on his nephew.

As they approached the Wiggler area, DK had just about caught up with Diddy when he picked up an Item Box with a Blue Shell in it.

Diddy quickly noticed it on DK's screen and quickly grabbed the nearest Item Box. The item was a red Mushroom.

DK threw his Blue Shell towards Diddy as soon as they were out of the Wiggler area. Diddy looked back and noticed the spiny shell quickly flying up to him, ready to blow him down.

Judging his moment, just as the shell was beginning to descend, Diddy used his Mushroom …

The little monkey's roadster sped away from the shell just as a blue explosion occurred right behind him.

He had escaped!

"WHAT!?" yelled DK as he swerved to the left to avoid the explosion he caused.

"WAA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" laughed Diddy evilly, "Just as you thought I was a goner!"

"Why you little rascal, Diddy!" yelled DK at the screen, "Come back over here!"

"I don't think so!" said Diddy with an evil grin.

Both Kongs drifted through the next corner and approached the long downhill straight. As they sped through the half-pipe and approached the narrow bridge, DK was right behind Diddy, and he made an attempt to bump him.

Diddy suddenly applied his brakes as he sensed DK was trying to knock him off.

DK missed his shot and found himself heading towards the edge of the course!

Diddy watched his uncle fall off the course and down, down, down!

"SEE YA LATER, DK!" teased Diddy as he drove away towards the net.

DK was picked up by Lakitu and placed back onto the course, but was now a long distance behind Diddy because of his mistake.

"It's not over until I say it's over!" commented DK.

DK picked up another Item Box, which unveiled itself as Lightning.

"I've got a surprise for you, little buddy!" teased DK.

Diddy was taking a big jump off the net towards the start/finish line when he noticed a Lightning image on DK's screen.

"Oh, no!" said Diddy, panicking, "NO!"

"Too late!"

DK activated his item, and Diddy shrunk into a miniature and spun while in mid-air.

DK seized his advantage and quickly caught up with Diddy just as the 'tiny' little monkey grew back to his regular size at the start/finish line.

"Clever, but not fast enough!" commented Diddy.

"Aw, man!" said DK, "You really do have a thing for racing, don't you!?"

"YEP!" said Diddy with a giggle.

The two approached the cannon for the second time.

"YEEEEEE, HAAAAAAA!" screamed Diddy as he enjoyed the cannon blast.

The Kongs drifted through the following series of tricky corners, but Diddy still kept his lead heading into the Wiggler area.

The little monkey ran over some boost pads to pull away from DK again, but DK also used a few boost pads in an effort to keep up.

Diddy blew through the next right hand corner as DK struggled to stay right behind him.

"Got anymore tricks up your sleeve?" asked Diddy teasingly as he drifted through another corner.

"Oh, yeah, I'm not finished just yet!" answered DK, still following his nephew around the place.

The two Kongs once again blew through the half-pipe tunnel and approached the net.

"How about this!?" said Diddy.

The little Kong shook his Wii Wheel as he jumped off the net. His car went spinning, and his acrobatic body did a monkey trick in his car before he came back down with a boost as he landed.

DK only fell further behind as he watched Diddy's trick.

The second lap was over, and the final lap was beginning.

DK picked up another Item Box as Diddy went through his last cannon blast. The item was revealed to be a Blooper.

"I wonder if you can drive blindfolded?" questioned DK.

"What are you talking about?" asked Diddy, not noticing the Blooper in DK's possession.

Once DK had made it through his last cannon blast, he activated the Blooper. Diddy's screen was soon covered in black ink, nearly blinding his vision.

"HEY!" yelled Diddy, "I CAN BARELY SEE ANYTHING! DK, YOU MESSY APE!"

"Messy!?" said DK.

"Yeah, messy! Blooper ink is one of the worst things I could ever dream of having on my screen!"

Diddy did his best to drift through a few corners as the ink dripped down his screen, but he soon found a boost pad. The boost pad quickly blew all the ink away, and Diddy's vision was completely restored.

However, Diddy had been slightly slowed down by the ink by trying to be extra careful not to fall off the tree branches. This enabled DK to close in on him again as they sped through the Wiggler area for the final time.

"I guess it doesn't seem to matter what you do! There's no getting around me!" commented Diddy.

DK picked up another Item Box as they drifted around another right hand corner and rushed into the half-pipe tunnel.

DK's item turned out to be a Bullet Bill.

"OH, YES!" yelled DK in joy, "MY ADVANTAGE HAS COME FOR ME!"

DK quickly transformed himself into a Bullet Bill. Diddy looked behind him and swerved out of the way to avoid being hit, but DK was finally in the lead.

Soon after, as DK was approaching the net, Diddy picked up an Item Box. He waited for the slot to stop rolling. Once it had, an image of a Blue Shell appeared.

"Do you really think I'm finished?" asked Diddy to DK.

"Why would you ask that?" said DK.

Diddy threw his Blue Shell. DK was about to take one last landing after jumping off the net just as the Blue Shell approached him.

"WHAT!? NO!" yelled DK quickly.

The Blue Shell hit DK and sent him flying into the air as a blue explosion surrounded him.

Diddy drove up to the end of the net and performed another trick as the explosion ended, but he managed to literally fly right over DK and ultimately regain the lead!

"YYYYYEEEEESSSSS!" screamed Diddy in delight.

"NNNNNOOOOO!" yelled DK in despair.

Diddy crossed the line only a second after DK had recovered from his Blue Shell hit. His screen was immediately immobilized and flattened by Diddy's screen, which now took up the whole TV as the results screen came up.

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAA!" laughed Diddy evilly, "AAAWWWEEESSSOOOMMMEEE!"

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" said DK.

"IN YOUR FACE, DK!" teased Diddy as he pointed his finger at him.

"Oh, you're so gonna get it now, Diddy!" teased DK.

"Get what!?" questioned Diddy, still smirking.

"A celebration spoiler!" answered DK.

Diddy was left clueless from DK's answer.

"Whadda ya mean, celebration spoiler?"

DK put his Wii Mote down and scooted closer to his nephew.

"You know what I mean," he whispered teasingly.

DK began to wiggle his fingers around over Diddy's face. This led Diddy to go wide-eyed in fear.

"No! Not this again, please!" the little monkey begged.

"I've got no choice, little buddy," commented DK with an evil smirk on his face.

DK began to trace circles around Diddy's right cheek, making him giggle slightly.

Within no time, DK began to tickle Diddy's back and face, making the little monkey drop his Wii Wheel and curl himself up in defense.

DK simply grabbed Diddy's legs and wrists with one hand and began tickling his face again.

"NOHOHOHOHOHO!" laughed Diddy as he started to lose control of himself, "PLEHEHEHEHEHASE! WHIHIHIHIHIHIHY UHUHUHUHUSE TICKLING AS A CELEBRAHAHAHAHAHATION SPOHOHOHOILER!?"

"So that I can find a way to satisfy myself," replied DK.

"THIHIHIHIHIS IHIHIHIS NOHOHOHOHOHOT NEHEHEHEHECESSAHAHAHARREEHEEHEEHEEHY!" said Diddy as he laughed uncontrollably.

"Besides, I call it a good winner's prize! Cootchie, cootchie, coo, little buddy!" commented DK.

"IHIHIHIT'S A TEHEHEHERRIBLE WINNEHEHEHEHER'S PRIHIHIHIHIZE!" laughed Diddy.

DK stopped wiggling his fingers for a moment before lifting his nephew off the sofa and placing him on his lap, laying down and facing up at DK's face. He kept Diddy's hands trapped behind his back while holding them with one hand.

"And just one more thing, little buddy," said DK.

"Pleeheeheehease don't mahahake it so rohohough!" giggled Diddy.

DK simply drew his face closer to Diddy's face and puckered his lips. He also put his other hand on Diddy's legs so that he couldn't kick.

"NO! NOHOHOHOT ANOTHER RASPBEHEHEHEHERREEHEEHEEHY!" laughed Diddy in anticipation.

DK's lips approached Diddy's lips. As their eyes stared closely at each other, Diddy's grew very wide.

Just as their lips touched each other, DK took a hard blow.

With his mouth trapped in DK's lips and forced into a smile, Diddy shook hard in DK's grasp as he helplessly tried to escape what looked like a kiss!

As soon as DK lifted his face and Diddy could open his mouth again, he immediately burst into laughing uncontrollably.

"Just a little 'Best Buddies' kiss!" commented DK.

(**A/N: It's really just an 'Uncle/Nephew' kiss. Don't get any ideas from it!**)

"THAHAHAT WAHAHAS THE MOHOHOHOST EMBAHAHARRASSIHIHING RAHAHASPBEHEHEHERRY YOHOHOHOU'VE EHEHEVER GIHIHIVEN MEHEHEHE!" laughed Diddy.

"Hey," said DK, "It's just to show you how much I love you as my best little buddy!"

Diddy tried to give DK an angry face, but could only give him a grin since he knew that DK really did love him as a nephew. Plus, that smile was still plastered on his face from the tickle torture.

"Wehehell," said Diddy in between bubbly giggles, "I guess … I mihihight have lihihihiked it … a little bihihit."

"I knew you would," commented DK, "Besides, you know I love you so much."

"I love you toohoohoohoo, DK," giggled Diddy.

DK lifted his little nephew and hugged him tightly.

"Uh, DK, aren't you gonna let me hug you back?" asked Diddy, his hands still trapped behind his back in DK's fist.

"Sorry," said DK, releasing Diddy's hands.

Diddy wrapped his hands around DK's neck in a tight embrace.

"I still wish you wouldn't use so much tickling on me, though," commented Diddy.

"Well, you always look cute when I tickle you, little buddy," replied DK, "It makes us look even more like best buddies."

Diddy could only sigh at that comment, but no matter what, the two Kongs still loved each other deeply as an uncle/nephew couple and always would.

* * *

_**I think I may have overdone the fluffiness on this one a little bit, … or maybe not. Depends on how you see things.**_

_**See ya soon with another chapter! Oh, and by the way, I'm still taking requests!**_


	5. A fun night on the beach

_**Hey there! This fanfic is still going, and it's just about as fluffy as ever!**_

_**Here's another request from VideoGameNerd123. Expect lots of monkey nonsense!**_

* * *

It was a beautiful starry night in Kongo Bongo. Once again, everywhere seemed quiet. However, DK and Diddy's house was not the place where all the madness was going on this time.

DK and Diddy had decided to go relax at the beach again. They thought it would be a good idea to sneak off to the beach under the dark night skies while everyone else had gone to sleep in their houses.

Surely, Cranky would likely be scolding them both right now if he was awake and hearing things.

DK and Diddy were relaxing on their big red towel again. They both had their swimming shorts on along with their usual clothes once again. They only had their towel with them, since they figured it would be pointless to bring anything else at this time of the night.

For a while, the two seemed to be silent as they gazed up at the stars, but then Diddy finally spoke.

"Say, DK, you wanna come play in the water with me?" asked the little red-capped monkey.

"Why, sure thing, little buddy," answered DK, "That would be a good way to have some fun in the middle of the night!"

The two Kongs smiled at each other as they got up on their feet and stretched before they started running towards the water.

Soon after, Diddy decided to go for a run. DK chased after his nephew. Their feet made some hard splashes as they ran through the water close to the sand.

Diddy's sunken feet grew tired, and DK quickly caught him and gave him a tag.

"You're it!" said DK.

"Oh, you're not gonna be getting away from me!" commented Diddy as he turned around and began to chase his uncle.

Diddy quickly caught up to DK and tagged his back.

"I told cha I was fast!" said Diddy.

"Well then, how's about a little more fun?" said DK as he splashed some water on Diddy's red swimming shorts.

Diddy brushed off his wet shorts and splashed some water on DK's necktie.

"Oh, even better!" commented DK.

The big ape splashed some more water on Diddy's tank top.

"Oh, you want more, I'd say?" said Diddy as he splashed some more water, this time hitting DK's face.

As DK shut his eyes and wiped his face with his hands, Diddy laughed at him menacingly.

"Well, Diddy, it seems that you never did learn that lesson I gave you the other day about splashing water on my face," commented DK with an unhappy look on his face.

"Well, I, uh, … just couldn't resist," said Diddy, soon regretting his actions.

"I'm sure you know what's about to come next, don't you?" asked DK.

"No, no! I'm sorry, DK! Please, no!" said Diddy as he started panicking.

"Come here, ya little rascal!" said DK with an evil grin.

Diddy quickly wrestled his sunken feet out of the water and ran on all fours through the sand, but no sooner had he left the beach when DK came out of the water and grabbed the red towel from the sand before leaving the beach to give chase to his mischievous nephew.

Diddy looked behind him and couldn't see DK anywhere.

"I gotta keep going," he panted to himself, "He could catch me at any minute."

DK was running through the jungle, looking for Diddy. He came across a few tree houses standing on several trees above him. He tiptoed down the path to avoid waking anybody before beginning to run after Diddy again.

Diddy couldn't keep running forever. As soon as he caught the sight of the tree house that belonged to him and DK, he stopped and crouched down to give his arms and legs a rest.

He soon regretted stopping, as he heard a familiar voice approaching him quickly.

"I KNOW YOU'RE OVER THERE, LITTLE BUDDY!" came DK's voice with an echo, "COME ON OVER HERE!"

Diddy refused to answer and get himself back up. He ran as fast as he could towards the house's ladder, but DK had now caught up with him.

Diddy began to panic himself up the ladder, but DK lifted their red towel and blocked Diddy's path up to the tree house. Then, he turned the towel upside down, and wet sand from the beach fell on Diddy's face.

With Diddy immobilized, DK simply pulled him by the tail and jerked him off the ladder.

"NO! Please, DK! I'm so sorry I splashed your face with water again! I keep forgetting that I'm not supposed to do that! I just can't resist how fun it is!" excused Diddy.

This excuse was only making it worse, though.

"You keep forgetting about it, huh?" said DK suspiciously, "Well then, I'm gonna make sure you never forget again! First, you rudely wake me up by splashing water on my bed on a rainy day, and now this!? You've got quite a treat coming now, my friend!"

With that, DK traced a finger over Diddy's face below his nostrils.

"No, please don't, DK! I can't go through this! I'm sorry!" said Diddy.

"You kept saying that the last time you did splashed me, and it got you nowhere … ," said DK, " … so I'm sure this will get you nowhere as well."

Diddy just gulped and shut his eyes in anticipation.

DK slowly began to wiggle a finger on Diddy's messy face, making him giggle softly.

"Deeheeheeheeheekahahahahahay!" giggled Diddy, "Pleeheeheeheease! I sahahahahaid I was sohohohorreeheeheeheehy!"

"It's no use, Diddy," commented DK as he poked Diddy's chest, making him thrash around.

DK began to tickle Diddy's back and chest. All the little monkey could do was try to pull himself out of DK's grasp, but it seemed that DK was holding on to his nephew's tail pretty tightly.

However, from all of DK's tickling, Diddy's thrashing somehow managed to make DK drop his tail. As Diddy fell to the ground, DK tried to scoop him up again, but Diddy quickly ran around in a circle before taking a big jump onto the ladder. He quickly climbed up the ladder, but DK was just as fast.

Diddy had only just made it through the doorway when DK reached the top of the ladder. The little monkey burst into his bedroom and tried to slam the door, but DK quickly approached the door and pushed it open with his brute muscle strength.

Diddy quickly took off his swimming shorts and threw them on the floor just as DK came bursting in.

"Well, Diddy, it looks like I've got you right where I want you," said DK.

"Uh, … um, … -" Diddy was left lost for words as he desperately tried to find a way out of his sticky situation with DK.

He decided that he was not about to simply back into a wall and have DK trap him. He ran up to his bed and jumped into it.

"Fine! You have me!" said Diddy, looking like he was giving up.

As DK approached Diddy's bed and tried to grab him, Diddy suddenly jumped off his bed and landed feet first on the floor before scurrying out of his room.

DK angrily left the room and chased his nephew around the house again until Diddy stepped on a banana peel that was accidentally left there by DK, and slipped across the floor, smashing his face into a wall.

DK quickly stopped as he watched Diddy accidentally bruise his own face and fall flat on his back onto the floor.

The big ape approached his little nephew as he groaned in pain.

"Diddy, are you okay?" asked DK in a sorrowful tone.

"Oh, if only I wished I hadn't been so hard on you, DK," said Diddy with a dizzy-sounding voice.

"(sigh) Oh, little buddy," said DK, "You really have worn yourself out, haven't ya?"

"Please … don't … do … anymore … harsh … t-t-tickling," said Diddy.

"Well, since all that running made you hurt yourself, I'm not gonna be so harsh," said DK.

"Thank you," said Diddy.

"However, since I never got a chance to finish what we started, I'll still have to tickle you whether you like it or not," continued DK.

"What? N-N-N-NO!" screamed Diddy, "EVEN AFTER I'VE BANGED MY FACE AGAINST THE WALL!?"

"You still haven't paid the price for splashing my face again, little buddy," said DK with an unhappy look.

With that, DK picked Diddy up off the floor and carried him to the sofa. He placed his nephew on a pillow and scooted next to him.

"P-p-please!" said Diddy, once again panicking, "I d-don't wanna be t-t-t-tickled!"

"Too late!" said DK with a smirk.

No time passed before DK pinned Diddy's arms down behind his back and began to wiggle his free fingers all over Diddy's exposed belly below his tank top before slowly rising them up his chest and towards his chin.

"HEEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Diddy as he tried to squirm out of DK's grasp, but with his hands trapped in DK's fist, there was no way out of this.

"You're definitely gonna learn your lesson now after you didn't learn it several days ago," commented DK.

"IHIHIHIHIHIHIHI HAHAHAHAHAHAVE LEARNED MY LEHEHEHEHESSOHOHOHON!" laughed Diddy as he almost began to scream, "PLEEHEEHEEHEEASE, STOHOHOHOHOP!"

"Not just yet," said DK.

DK lowered his face towards Diddy's neck and blew very hard.

Diddy let out a very loud scream as he felt the vibration on his most ticklish spot. Tears began to pour from his eyes as the vibrations tickled him so much.

"Now I feel like I'm having fun!" said DK with a smile.

"THIHIHIHIHIS IS NOHOHOHOHOT FUHUHUHUHUN FOHOHOHOHOR MEHEHEHEHE!" screamed Diddy in his fit of laughter.

Diddy began to lose a lot of energy, and soon he could no longer thrash around the place.

However, DK gave Diddy yet another raspberry on his neck and on the sensitive pale skin around his belly button.

Diddy let out more screams as his voice began to wear down, and soon he could barely scream anymore, either.

DK finally stopped tickling, but still held Diddy's wrists behind his back and watched him giggle uncontrollably with his bruised, dirty face unable to stop smiling, unable to speak, unable to stop giggling, unable to stop the tears pouring from his eyes, and unable to move at all other than shake in laughter. Diddy was left giggling for several minutes while DK took some time to notice how cute it was. He felt proud of himself, once again reducing his little buddy into a puddle-like monkey who could do nothing but giggle and blush deep red in embarrassment, guilt and defeat.

"Aw, Diddy, you look so cute right now," said DK with a smile.

"It's ahahahall because yohohohohohou wanted to tihihihihickle mehehehehe juhuhuhuhust for beheheing a trohohohoublemahahahaker!" laughed Diddy.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you've known for a while by now that I do _**not **_like to have water splashed on my face, little buddy," said DK, "I sure hope you will remember that for a long time."

"I will, DK! I swear I will!" said Diddy quickly.

"Do you promise?" asked DK.

"Promise!" panted Diddy.

DK grabbed a tissue from the nearby tissue box and wiped the sand off of Diddy's face.

"Ow!" yelled Diddy as he felt a pain below his nostrils.

"Oh, I'm sorry, little buddy," said DK in an apologetic tone, "Did I get your bruise there? Oh, dear, it doesn't look so good."

"Well, if only you hadn't chased me around the house like that, I wouldn't have tripped!" said Diddy with an angry look.

"I understand, little buddy, and I'm sorry … ," said DK, " … but all I wanted to do was to have a little fun with you, that's all."

"Maybe a little too much fun," said Diddy.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. Besides, for us monkeys, there's no such thing as having too much fun. Sneaking off to the beach in the middle of the night and becoming troublemakers, plus a lot of tickling, … and there can still be more fun to it."

Diddy giggled at DK's words.

"You're rihihight!" giggled Diddy with a smile.

"I love you, little buddy," said DK.

"I love you too, big buddy," replied Diddy.

DK released Diddy's hands from his grasp, and Diddy wrapped his arms around his uncle's neck.

DK rubbed Diddy's back several times before he gently grabbed Diddy's wrists again with both hands and turned him around. Then, the big Kong stood up on his feet and carried his nephew in front of him by the wrists into the bathroom.

"I'll let you have the first shower, little buddy," said DK as he placed Diddy back on his feet and released his wrists.

"Thanks, buddy," said Diddy as he took off his red 'Nintendo' cap and looked in the mirror.

"Aw, man," said Diddy sadly as he saw the bruise on his face.

"I'm sorry about the bruise, Diddy," said DK apologetically, "I didn't mean for that to happen."

"I know, DK," said Diddy, "I'm not mad at you. I would never get mad at you for making me bruise myself. I'll always love you as a best buddy either way."

"Aw, thanks, little buddy," said DK, smiling down at Diddy.

Diddy turned to DK and smiled back at him before the ape handed his little buddy a towel and left the bathroom.

While DK walked back to the sofa and sat down on it, he could hear the shower going off and, unsurprisingly, Diddy's singing voice.

"He's probably singing one of those Pendulum songs again," said DK, "I'm somehow surprised that those princess girls liked that guy's voice for a different reason."

(**A/N: That reason being … Deadmau5.**)

DK continued to listen in as Diddy continuously sang in the shower. He thought Diddy's singing voice had really improved more than ever by now.

* * *

_**Well, it's the end of another fluffy chapter. I hope to come up with more in coming days … or weeks.**_

_**I'll be seeing ya then! As usual, if anyone has any requests, feel free to send me a PM! Until then, I'm stepping out!**_


	6. Sadness

_**I got yet another request from VideoGameNerd123. It seems like there's so many ideas coming from her. Of course, I heavily appreciate that there's at least someone who does!**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

* * *

Things were rather quiet in Donkey and Diddy Kong's tree house on this sunny Saturday morning. There seemed to be an obvious reason for it.

Diddy was awake, sitting on the side of his bed. His face did not look very happy at all. Tears were even streaming from his eyes and leaking down his face from time to time. Why could this be the case? Could he have had another nightmare? Was he thinking about something that made him sad on the inside? For some reason, even he didn't know himself why he was crying. Surely, he must have been thinking about something negative overnight.

DK woke up in his bed and stood up. He stretched for a minute before taking his pajamas off and strolling into the living room.

"Ah, yes," the big ape commented, "It looks like a beautiful morning."

At that moment, he suddenly heard the sound of something that would always break his heart. It was the sound of Diddy, … crying softly.

"Is that Diddy I hear?" DK questioned himself.

He slowly walked up to Diddy's door and knocked on it.

"Yes?" said Diddy with a sad voice.

"Diddy, … a-are you okay?" asked DK.

Diddy refused to answer.

DK opened the door and saw his little nephew crying on his bed.

Diddy made brief eye contact with his uncle before turning back down to the floor.

"Hey," he said, miserably.

"Hey, little buddy," said DK in a sorrowful tone, "Are you okay?"

"No," replied Diddy.

DK sat down on Diddy's bed, next to his nephew.

"What's wrong, little buddy?" asked DK.

"I don't know," sniffled Diddy.

"Did you have another horrible nightmare?"

"No."

"Were you thinking about something that made you sad?"

"Well, … -" Diddy began before sniffling several times, " … I don't know what it was. I can't say that it was some of those terrible memories of my flaws coming back to haunt me. It surely didn't have anything to do with you or any of the other Kongs."

"What were you thinking about?" asked DK.

"I don't think I wanna talk about it," said Diddy, not wanting to reveal any details.

"Come on, little buddy," said DK, wrapping an arm around Diddy's back, "You can tell me anything. I would never get mad at you for thinking about something that you shouldn't have."

As DK wiped a few tears from Diddy's face, the little monkey gave in and began to speak again …

"Fine, then! I couple of idiots came up to me last night while I was on my way home," he yelled with a mixture of sadness and anger in his voice, "They looked like the same idiots who made fun of me before the incident on Crocodile Isle all those years ago!"

"I thought those guys were long gone," said a puzzled DK, "I hadn't seen them or heard anything from them for years."

"Well, it seems that they still don't care about how much of a hero I am! So, last night, they surrounded me and threw insults at me before beating me to the ground!" screamed Diddy.

"Oh, my!" said DK, deeply shocked, "I thought I'd never hear another story like that again after all this time."

"Well, … it's h-happened again!" said Diddy, who sank his head and began sobbing.

"Aw, don't cry, little buddy," said DK, "I'm sure they just have problems in their heads."

"Ya think!?" yelled Diddy.

"Aw, Diddy," said DK.

DK lifted Diddy and placed him on his lap.

"Is there any evidence of the beating last night?" asked DK.

"Well, my back went through a little bit of pain," said Diddy.

DK lifted the back of Diddy's red, yellow-starred tank top and checked on Diddy's back. There was indeed a small bruise on his back that resulted from the beating.

"Aw, don't worry, Diddy," said DK, "It'll heal in a few days. You shouldn't have to be so depressed about this."

"I hope you're right, big buddy," sobbed Diddy.

"Besides, there's someone else who wants to say 'good morning' to you as well," said DK.

"Who would that be?" asked a dumbfounded Diddy, still sobbing.

DK simply grabbed one of Diddy's arms and blew on it. The little monkey felt a vibration that quickly turned him from crying to panicking.

"AH!" screamed Diddy as DK gave him the raspberry on his arm, "What was that for!?"

"I believe that the person who wants to say 'hi' would be … the raspberry monster!" commented DK, "I think he wants to play with you!"

"WHAT!? NO!" yelled Diddy with wide eyes.

Diddy quickly jumped off DK's lap and scurried on all fours out of his own room.

"(sigh) He always runs whenever I mention the raspberry monster," commented DK.

DK ran out of Diddy's room and began to chase Diddy around their house … again.

They ran around the living room, the kitchen, the bathroom, and even DK's room, before DK eventually trapped Diddy as he approached the door to his own room again.

Diddy found himself with no choice but to rush right back into his bedroom and try to defend himself from DK, but as the little monkey approached his own bed, DK quickly ran up and tackled him. They both landed right on Diddy's bed.

"UGH! NO!" yelled Diddy as he tried to squirm out of DK's grasp, "I'M ALREADY IN A BAD MOOD TODAY! I'M NOT GONNA LET YOUR RASPBERRY MONSTER MAKE IT ANY WORSE!"

"Oh, but it's not gonna make it worse, little buddy," said DK, "It's gonna do the opposite! Now, come on and play along for a change!"

"No!" screamed Diddy, placing his head on his pillows, "I won't let you! Get off me!"

DK ignored Diddy's plea and grabbed both of his wrists with one hand. He held both of Diddy's wrists behind his back again and began to pucker his lips. Diddy turned his face around and noticed that DK was about to give him another raspberry.

"NO! PLEASE!" said Diddy as tears were already coming out of his eyes again. He looked so desperate.

DK easily turned Diddy's head back around so that he was facing down on his pillow. Then, DK pressed his lips against the back of Diddy's head and blew very hard.

"AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Diddy as he felt the vibrations, "THAHAHAHAHAT TIHIHIHICKLEHEHEHES!"

"I knew this would change your mood!" commented DK with a grin, "How about some more?"

"NO! NO! NOOOOOOOO!"

DK was not taking 'no' for an answer, though.

DK began to blow some more raspberries on Diddy's head, back, legs, and even his sensitive feet.

"NOHOHOHOHOHO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEEHEEHEEHEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Diddy as the raspberries rendered him weak and speechless.

"The raspberry monster never stops until he is satisfied," said DK.

"WHEHEHEHEHEN WIHIHIHIHILL HEHEHEHEHEHE BEHEHEHEHE SAHAHAHATISFIHIHIHIED!?"

"I don't know," replied DK, "You'd have to ask him."

DK turned Diddy around and, using both hands, he pinned Diddy's hands down on his bed. Then, he began to blow on his face, chest and belly button numerous times.

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" screamed Diddy.

The raspberries on his belly button seemed to be the worst as they drove Diddy up the wall every time DK blew on it. The raspberries on Diddy's face tended to look like "uncle/nephew love" kisses, and his chest made Diddy's stomach growl as he dealt with the vibrations on his stomach.

"NAAHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Diddy as he continued to scream and thrash around.

The little monkey even tried to kick his legs, but it was no use trying to escape from DK's raspberries. He never could get himself out of it once it had started. He knew he was in for laughs and bubbly giggles that came from something he loved as a toddler, but hated nowadays.

"Almost done!" commented DK.

"NOHOHOHOHOHO MOHOHOHORE!" laughed Diddy as he was still in a fit of giggles from the previous raspberries.

DK gave Diddy's belly button a huge blow. The vibration tickled Diddy so much that he screamed and laughed even louder.

But it didn't stop there …

DK even went for Diddy's face again.

Diddy's eyes grew wider than ever when he realized he was about to give him a huge kiss!

The monkey simply did nothing. He knew it was coming. He just laid there, smiling and giggling, as DK's lips approached his lips, and his knees were trapped underneath DK's legs.

As DK puckered his lips and sucked the front of Diddy's mouth in, the little monkey was already shaking slightly in anticipation.

Then, DK took a very hard, long blow!

The vibration rumbled Diddy's head like a miniature earthquake! His voice could be heard, screaming, even with his mouth sealed shut and trapped in DK's lips.

Then, Diddy felt DK's tongue, licking his nephew's lips as he continued to blow on them.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" squealed Diddy as his smiling mouth was still trapped in DK's mouth.

DK finally stopped blowing and licking, and raised his head.

"The raspberry monster wanted me to give you a 'best buddies' kiss!" commented DK.

"YOHOHOHOHOHOHU ARE THE RAHAHAHAHAHASPBEHEHEHEHERRY MOHOHOHOHONSTEHEHEHER!" laughed Diddy.

"Indeed, I am!" said DK, "I'm proud to be one, too!"

As Diddy lay on his bed, unable to stop smiling and giggling, DK lifted him off the bed and began to give him a huge bear hug.

"Feeling any better?" asked DK as he and Diddy's cheeks rubbed each other.

"Well, … at leheheheast I'm nohohohohot so sahahahad anymohohohore!" giggled Diddy with a forced smile.

"I'm very happy to hear that!" said DK happily, "I'm glad I could help! Besides, I love having you as my best little buddy. I'll always love you no matter what."

"I'll always love you as my best big buddy, too!" replied Diddy, "I always love having you around when I'm down."

"I'm always happy to be around, Diddy," said DK.

"Heh. Best buddies forever!" said Diddy happily.

"Aw, little buddy, I love hearing that from you!" commented DK, "Now then, how about some breakfast to keep that smile on your face?"

"Sure. I'd love some," answered Diddy.

DK lifted Diddy onto his shoulders and got up off Diddy's bed.

As DK walked out of Diddy's room, Diddy rubbed his face against the back of DK's head as he rode on him like a little child.

"I love you, DK," the little monkey said.

"Aw, I love you, too, Diddy," replied DK as he held his little nephew's hands and ankles with his own hands.

After they entered the kitchen, DK pulled down Diddy's arms and forced his nephew to lean down closer to his face. As DK kept Diddy's hands and wrists in his grasp, the two Kongs rubbed each others' faces for a while before Diddy got up on his feet and stood on DK's shoulders. Then, the little monkey jumped and somersaulted over DK's head while his uncle still held on to his wrists. Diddy landed feet-first on the floor before DK finally released his hands.

Whether he liked it or not, Diddy would always find tickling as a good cure for depression when DK was there to comfort him.

* * *

_**I think DK might have made Diddy look a little childish at the end, but no matter, monkeys will be monkeys!**_

_**Hope you liked this chapter! I'll have more coming up as the week goes on!**_


	7. A babyish prank

_**Here's another one to Twin Cats, another good friend of mine whom I'd prefer to call a dedicated fellow Diddy Kong fan!**_

_**This might be the craziest chapter yet!**_

* * *

It was a clear Tuesday night on Kongo Bongo. Diddy Kong had just arrived home from a weary day of Smash practice.

"I feel like I can barely stand up," he commented as he lazily walked through the front door and slammed it behind him.

Donkey Kong was sitting on the living room sofa when he saw Diddy come in.

"I can tell," the ape said, "You look really tired, indeed."

"I'm gonna go and take my shower," said Diddy in a low, tired voice as he walked past DK and dragged himself into the bathroom.

DK expected to hear the awesome sound of Diddy singing Pendulum songs again while in the shower, but this time he didn't.

Perhaps, he was too tired to do so tonight.

DK began to ponder some thoughts. He was thinking about trying to find a way to brighten up Diddy's mood the next morning when he woke up from his sleep.

"I wonder if a little harmless prank will energize him?" he whispered to himself.

DK began to think of numerous ways on how to prank Diddy, but he didn't want to use any pranks that he had already used on him before.

Ten minutes went by, and soon Diddy was out of the shower and in his pajamas, just about ready to go to bed for the night.

"Well, hope you have a good night's sleep, Diddy," said DK.

"You too, DK," replied Diddy, looking at his uncle, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, little buddy," said DK.

Diddy walked into his bedroom and shut the door behind him.

Without hesitation, DK shot up from the sofa and walked into the bathroom.

As DK walked in, he looked over at Diddy's door to make sure he hadn't opened it again, unexpectedly. He didn't. This made DK feel assured that he was safe and ready to launch his plan to prank Diddy!

He looked around the bathroom and gazed at numerous items.

Among the many items he found were:

-Dozens of medicine bottles, some of them given to him and Diddy by Cranky. Surely, DK would not use any of those to prank Diddy.

-Toothbrushes, toothpaste and several different cream containers sat on the counter. DK didn't feel sure which ones he wanted to choose yet.

He opened one of the drawers below the sink …

-It contained a hairdryer and a disused hairbrush. DK was sure that neither one of those would work.

He closed the first drawer and opened up the second one …

-There were several packages of diapers being kept in there in case DK or Diddy would ever mistake one of Cranky's potions for the one that turned the drinker into a baby again.

(**A/N: Reference: Donkey Kong Country TV Series episode: Ape Foo Young**)

However, the more he searched around, the more hope he lost. He had scattered around the bathroom and found countless items, which stressed him out completely.

"I don't know how I'm gonna be able to prank Diddy if I have way too much to choose from," whispered DK to himself, sinking his head in hopelessness.

Then, he began pondering numerous possibilities in his head. He thought endlessly for several minutes before he finally came up with something absolutely crazy!

"I think this will surely be the ultimate prank!" said DK with an evil grin.

It wasn't long before he grabbed everything he intended to use and sneaked them across the living room towards Diddy's room.

DK pressed his ear against the door and listened in for any signs of movement. The only sound he heard was soft, light snoring.

He opened the door slowly and quietly. He noticed that Diddy had already fallen asleep.

DK took this as an advantage for him.

"Alright!" he whispered softly to himself, making sure Diddy didn't hear him, "Let's do this!"

The big ape tiptoed into the room and partially lifted the blanket off of Diddy.

He tried his best to hold back his giggling as he began to put his prank into action.

_**The next morning …**_

The morning skies were in a beautiful shade of blue. The birds were chirping and the winds were calm.

DK had already woken up and was sitting on the living room sofa, waiting to see the prank he had pulled off on his nephew.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face!" he whispered.

Meanwhile, Diddy was just waking up from his deep snooze. Then, as he was about to stretch, he couldn't raise his arms at all. He felt as if something was mysteriously pinning them down. His red 'Nintendo' cap was also already on, too, although it was slightly lopsided.

"Wha-!? What's going on!?" he asked himself.

Diddy quickly looked down at his chest.

DK was still sitting on the sofa as he suddenly heard a loud scream coming from Diddy's room! DK began to chuckle as he knew what was coming next …

There came the sound of banging footsteps. Then, the door swung open with a loud bang with Diddy's foot the first sight coming out.

As Diddy emerged in front of DK, the big ape laughed his head off.

Diddy was wearing not one, but two of DK's spare plastic diapers! His wrists had been strapped under the second diaper, and his hands had been tied together right underneath his tail with a very tight white handkerchief! Add to that, there was shaving cream all over his face from his chin up to his nostrils, almost blocking the bottom of his eyes.

"SO YA THINK THIS IS FUNNY, HUH!?" screamed Diddy in such fury.

DK simply laughed uncontrollably and almost fell off the sofa. He felt proud of himself for turning his little nephew into a babyish-looking monkey.

"WELL, DONKEY KONG, ARE YOU GONNA ANSWER ME OR WHAT!?" yelled Diddy, "SINCE WHEN WOULD WE HAVE TO BE RESCUING BABY KONG FROM K. ROOL AGAIN!? WHY WOULD I FIND MYSELF STUCK WITH WEARING THESE WHITE THINGS … AND WHY HAVE YOU TURNED MY FACE INTO A MESS!?"

DK just continued to laugh.

Diddy let out a furious scream.

"C'mon, little buddy," said DK, "Just thought I'd relive a little piece of the past, since we haven't got many pictures of them lying around."

"AND YOU THINK THIS IS THE BEST WAY TO DO IT!?" screamed Diddy.

"Well, what else could I do?" said DK, trying to look innocent.

"OOOH, YOU ARE SO GONNA GET IT, DK!" said Diddy, "WE SWORE TO EACH OTHER THAT WE WOULD NEVER PRANK EACH OTHER AGAIN, AND NOW LOOK WHAT'S BECOME OF THAT! Ugh! I thought we would just limit our pranks to the other Kongs and not ourselves, but now … YOU'VE TURNED ME INTO A BABY!?"

DK started laughing again.

"I just couldn't resist, little buddy," he said innocently.

Diddy turned away from his uncle and walked up to the bathroom door. However, since the door was closed, he couldn't get in since his hands were tied behind his back and his wrists were strapped into his second diaper.

"DK, could you HELP ME GET INTO THE BATHROOM!?" the little monkey screamed.

DK got up off the sofa and walked up to Diddy, who still had a furious look on his face.

"Why would I?" said DK, "You look pretty cute to me."

"You call this cute!?" yelled Diddy, "Don't you realize how much of a mischievous troublemaker I look like!? You're gonna unstrap my wrists from these diapers and remove those white things, and I'm gonna wash this cream off my face!"

"Well, how about just a little something else first?" said DK.

"NO! I WANT ALL OF THIS OFF ME RIGHT NOW!" screamed Diddy.

DK lifted his babyish-dressed nephew off the floor and carried him back to the sofa, straightening his cap in the process.

"PUT ME DOWN!" yelled Diddy, "I WANT NO MORE OF THIS NONSENSE!"

"I think I could do with a little more," commented DK as he dropped Diddy back-first on the sofa.

Diddy tried to get up off the sofa, but DK quickly sat down and pinned his legs underneath him.

"DK, what are you doing!?" said Diddy.

"I'd like just a little more fun!" answered DK.

With that, DK began tracing circles over Diddy's double-diaper-covered belly. Diddy grew wide-eyed as he knew what his uncle was about to do.

Within no time at all, DK began to wiggle his fingers over Diddy's belly. The little monkey began to shake around as he felt the ticklish sensations in his stomach.

"NOHOHOHOHO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DEHEHEHEHEKAHAHAHAY!" laughed Diddy as the visible parts of his cheeks began to show signs of a smile being hidden under all of that shaving cream that DK lathered on his face overnight.

"Now, this is one of the cutest things I've ever seen in my life!" said DK, "It reminds me of the times that I used to tickle you when you were just a little toddler. You even loved it back then! I feel like I'm living in the past right now!"

"DEHEHEHEKAHAHAHAY!" laughed Diddy, "THIHIHIHIHIS IHIHIHIS NOHOHOTHIHING LIHIHIHIKE THEHEHEHE PAHAHAHAHAHAST!"

"Cootchie cootchie coo! Tickle, tickle, tickle, little buddy!" teased DK as he began to go for Diddy's neck, "Now, how about that neck of yours?"

"NOHOHOHOHOHO! NOHOHOHOHOT MY NEHEHEHEHEHECK!" cried Diddy in shrieks of laughter, "I HAHAHAHATE IHIHIHIT WHEN YOU TIHIHIHICKLE MY NEHEHEHEHEHECK!"

"Aw, but I love it!" commented DK.

A moment later, DK suddenly lowered his head and blew a raspberry in Diddy's right ear. This made the little monkey jolt upwards as the vibrations tickled him severely.

"AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAHAHAHAHAHAN'T TAHAHAHAKE IT ANYMOHOHOHORE! PLEHEHEHEHEASE, I DOHOHOHON'T WANNA RELIHIHIHIVE THE PAHAHAHAST ANYMOHOHORE!" laughed Diddy.

DK traced a finger over Diddy's face and began messing with the shaving cream on his face until it looked like Diddy had a miniature-sized smiling mouth with pointed ends.

Then, DK lifted both diapers over Diddy's belly and blew another raspberry on his belly button, driving Diddy up the wall and reducing him to speechless laughter, bubbly giggles and a 'virtually' plastered smile on his face.

The big ape didn't stop there ...

He lifted himself off of Diddy's legs and grabbed both of his feet. He wiggled his fingers over his babyish-looking nephew's feet and blew raspberries on them, too. Diddy laughed and giggled even more. It looked like Diddy wouldn't be speaking any words for quite a while. He virtually looked like a complete baby by now!

As soon as he was done, DK spent several minutes gazing at the sight of his nephew …

Wearing two diapers, wrists strapped in one of them; hands tied behind his back; shaving cream all over his face and a miniature smiley face that was pressed in while most of his mouth remained hidden under the shaving cream; and cute-sounding bubbly giggles being heard under all of that cream.

DK thought Diddy looked just like the way he used to look like as a toddler when DK tickled him all the time!

"I wish I had my camera with me right now," said DK, "But then, of course, the moment I stand up, you're gonna try to escape to the bathroom again."

Diddy couldn't answer as he was still limited to giggling with the cream all over his face.

"All right, then," said DK, looking like he was finally giving in, "I'll help you take all of that stuff off."

Diddy still couldn't answer, but DK felt sure that he would've said, _'Thank you, DK,'_ at that moment.

DK stood up off the sofa and walked into the kitchen.

Moments later when he came back, he was surprised that Diddy was still laying on the same spot he was before and was still giggling softly.

DK had hidden something behind his back and soon revealed it to Diddy …

It was a camera!

"HUH!?" said Diddy with a muffled voice.

"I've got a chance after all, little buddy!" commented DK.

Before Diddy could move an inch, DK sat down and quickly took a snapshot of Diddy still in his white giggly mess! He looked exactly the way he used to look like in his toddler years when DK would endlessly tickle him in those days, with the exception of having shaving cream lathered all over his face.

"Oh, I really feel like I've got a piece of the past zipping out of this very camera!" commented DK.

Diddy realized that DK had just put another prank on him! He had believed that DK was not going to snap him looking like this with a camera, but he had lied and done it anyway!

As the colored picture came out of the camera, DK pulled it out and gazed at it for several minutes before he walked into his bedroom.

A moment later, he was back, but the picture was no longer in his hand.

"Well, now that I've got a piece of us reliving the past in my room, I think I'll go ahead and wash ya, little buddy," said DK.

DK lifted his little nephew off the sofa and placed him on his shoulders. He held on to both of his ankles with one hand and carried him towards the bathroom.

DK opened the bathroom door and carried Diddy inside, closing the door behind them as they went in.

Then, DK lifted Diddy off his shoulders and gently placed him feet-first on top of the counter right in front of the mirror!

Diddy looked at himself in the mirror and felt his cheeks blush heavily. He felt so embarrassed by DK's prank even though no one else was around. He wanted to knock himself out, but since he knew that DK was about to wash him, he wouldn't have to live with it for much longer.

DK took out a large cup and filled it with icy cold water. Then, he stood right behind Diddy and held the cup of cold water in front of his face with one hand, and held onto Diddy's back with the other hand to keep him still. Diddy shut his eyes just before DK tilted the cup towards him.

Icy cold water came down and splashed all over Diddy's face. Diddy shook and nearly jolted as the water's cold temperature felt like another tickling sensation on his highly sensitive skin.

Half of the shaving cream fell off Diddy's face and landed on his red, yellow-starred shirt.

Diddy was actually smiling when the cream fell off. Apparently, he was giggling as he felt the tickling sensations from how cold the water was, but he still couldn't speak.

"We're getting there, little buddy," said DK as he refilled the cup with more icy cold water, "You'll be clean again in no time."

DK once again held the cup in front of Diddy's face and began to slowly pour the water down onto his face.

Diddy giggled even more as he felt tickled by the cold sensations on his face.

Finally, all of the shaving cream had fallen off Diddy's wet face, but his shirt was now a mess. Some of the cream even began to drip down onto his diapers.

"(sigh) I'm really sorry, little buddy," said DK in an apologetic tone, "I had been having dreams about when we were a little younger, and I came to feel a little empty since there weren't too many memorable pictures of us in earlier years. I just wanted to bring a little piece of the past back for a day. You'd understand, wouldn't you?"

Diddy finally spoke his first words in quite a while …

"Yes, I understand, DK," the little monkey said with a voice that made him sound unsatisfied, "But I think you went a little too far with it. Surely, when I was in diapers as an even littler toddler, you used to tickle me like that all the time, but I don't think that lathering my face with shaving cream was necessary."

"I know," said DK, "I just wanted to make you look a little more like what you wanted to do in your more mischievous days back then."

Diddy just sighed as DK grabbed a towel and began to dry off Diddy's face.

DK also tried to wipe the wet shaving cream off of Diddy's shirt, but his shirt was still a mess of white streaks afterward.

"Don't worry, DK," said Diddy, "I've got plenty of these shirts."

"Well, perhaps I could wash this one in the laundry," suggested DK, "Besides, you don't have an unlimited number of shirts, you know."

"Well, … thanks, DK," replied Diddy with a slight grin, "It would be nice to have all of my clothes looking clean."

"Don't you worry, little buddy," said DK, "This shirt will be clean again in no time."

Diddy turned around to face DK.

"DK, … c-can you ever promise me something?" asked Diddy.

"Sure. Anything," replied DK.

"Don't ever show that picture to anyone else, please," pleaded Diddy, "Also, don't ever do such a thing like this to me again, either. Please?"

"(sigh) Alright, Diddy," said DK, "I won't dress you up like a baby again nor will I ever show the evidence to anyone else. We can just keep it between ourselves. A memory of us reliving a memory."

DK patted Diddy's shoulder gently.

"Hey, … I'm really sorry, little buddy," he said, "Can you ever forgive me?"

Diddy looked down for a moment and gazed at the diapers that were still on him before looking back up at DK.

"I forgive you, DK, … my best big buddy," said Diddy with a grin.

DK lifted Diddy off the counter and hugged him tightly.

"Even though you've tricked me into looking like a baby in my sleep, I still love you, DK," said Diddy, "I must admit I didn't mind the diapers as much as I did the shaving cream."

"I love you too, Diddy," said DK, "And you know what?"

"What?"

"I was sure you wouldn't mind the diaper thing too much," said DK, "You can still be pretty mischievous at times even today."

"I know, DK," said Diddy, "But I'm never mischievous about diapers! That was your idea! Speaking of which, aren't you ever going to take these diapers off of me? I can't even feel my hands anymore."

"Well, I thought you wouldn't mind walking around in diapers for a day," commented DK with a laugh.

"Oh, DK!" said Diddy, "I have no interest in doing that! What if somebody else walked in and saw me in them!?"

"Well, you could hide yourself in your bedroom," said DK.

"Well, if somebody wanted to talk to me and opened my door, then? What if Dixie had to see me wearing this because of your crazy prank!? She'd probably go nuts and turn me down!"

"Oh, alright," said DK, "I'll take the diapers off."

DK placed Diddy back on the counter, standing up on his feet and facing the mirror.

Then, he untied the handkerchief holding Diddy's hands together and pulled it off. Diddy wiggled his fingers for the first time all day. Soon after, he lifted his arms and unstrapped his wrists from the second diaper before DK took it off him.

As DK threw the second diaper into the trash bin, he thought of something else.

He lifted Diddy off the counter, still with one diaper on, and placed him feet-first on the floor.

"C'mon! How's about some breakfast?" said DK.

"DK!" said a now angry Diddy, "I wanted both diapers off of me! Not just one!"

"I want just a few more minutes of it, though," said DK, "I feel like I can't get those thoughts out of my head."

"DK, I think you're thinking about them too much!" said Diddy, "Don't you know that I'm not a toddler anymore!? I only agreed to wearing one on that one occasion when we had to save Baby Kong from K. Rool! Now, I will not be making such an agreement like that again!"

But DK was still not going to let this prank go incomplete …

He opened the door and pushed Diddy out of the bathroom and into the living room, still wearing his diaper and his cream-covered shirt.

"I can't resist it!" said DK.

"You're out of your mind!" commented Diddy.

"C'mon! Just for a few minutes while we eat breakfast?" asked DK.

"No," said Diddy, "I'm not gonna do this! I'll just take it off myself, then!"

"Or else I'll tickle you again," said DK.

That did the trick!

Diddy grew wide-eyed the moment he heard those words and slowly backed away from DK before hitting a wall.

"FINE! FINE! I'LL DO IT JUST FOR YOUR AMUSEMENT!" said Diddy finally.

"Thank you!" said DK with a smile, "You do know I'm just playing around with ya, right?"

"(sigh) I know!" said Diddy.

Both Kongs laughed.

DK still forced Diddy to eat some breakfast while still wearing his diaper just so DK could feel less empty about their past memories.

Needless to say that DK was completely out of his mind that day, but Diddy lived with it because he loved DK as an uncle and wanted him to keep a smile on his face. He never liked to upset him.

How would DK keep Diddy smiling while he embarrassingly kept his diaper on in his presence? Well, DK simply told jokes about their fondest memories. Diddy enjoyed those jokes as memories came back into his head of when the two used to play around so much in their younger years way before Diddy's first heroic adventure with DK.

After some more endless begging from DK, Diddy ultimately decided to keep his diaper on all day just to make his uncle happy. He even allowed DK to tickle him from time to time, although he claimed to have not enjoyed it several times, and Diddy even had fun reliving his past days as a younger monkey! Luckily, they didn't have any company all day!

However, Diddy still forced DK to agree that once night had fallen, the diaper would finally be thrown away for good, to which DK agreed with an unhappy face.

As soon as Diddy was finally looking like his regular 12 to 14-year-old self again with his two trademark clothes on (with a clean shirt), he told DK that he enjoyed reliving their past for a day, but he also told him that he never wanted to do it for a 'whole' day again. DK smiled at Diddy and the two Kongs hugged each other on their living room sofa.

Despite the babyish pranks, the two Kongs still loved each other deeply, and they would never let a dirty trick like that get in the way of their uncle/nephew love relationship.

* * *

_**I actually had this one in my mind for years and finally decided to use it since the request by my good friend, TC, had called for a prank! This will surely be the only time I write a chapter involving such babyish monkeying around, though. So, I hope you've all enjoyed this one-off nonsense!**_

_**Still taking requests, so feel free to chime in!**_


	8. A race that got cheated

_**DiddyKF1 here, back with another DKxDiddy chapter requested by VideoGameNerd123!**_

_**More monkey nonsense coming right up!**_

* * *

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were walking through the jungle of Kongo Bongo on a sunny Wednesday afternoon. Diddy was wearing his backpack that contained his often-malfunctioning jet pack. Both Kongs were drinking banana milkshakes as they walked through the adventurous-looking jungle.

"Mmm," said Diddy as he sipped his milkshake, "I love the way Funky makes milkshakes!"

"Me too, little buddy," agreed DK as he also sipped his milkshake as well.

"Ah, what a beautiful day!" commented Diddy as he gazed up at the blue cloudless skies.

"Wouldn't you say it would be a good day for a race?" asked DK.

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna be busy with those 'Enthusia Professional Racing' guys today," said Diddy.

"Well, isn't the All-Star Race coming up soon?"

"Yeah," said Diddy, "But the first practice is not until Friday."

"Well then, how's about I race ya back home!?" challenged DK.

"What!?" said Diddy as he looked at DK with crossed eyes.

DK had already started running, throwing his empty milkshake cup behind him.

"HEY! YOU SHOULDN'T LITTER, YA KNOW!" yelled Diddy, but DK could not hear him.

Diddy picked up the empty cup and put it in his backpack along with his own cup. Then, he began to run on all fours after DK.

DK was way ahead of him, but Diddy was a much faster runner than his uncle, so it was no surprise that he had started to catch up to him.

However, the leaves and bushes soon began to slow down the little monkey as he brushed his face against them from time to time, disturbing his vision.

"I guess I have no choice," the little monkey commented as he opened his jet pack and lifted himself off the ground in pursuit of DK.

Diddy's jet pack sped him up in midair, and soon he was quickly catching up to DK.

DK heard the sound of a particular jet pack that would often lift him over bottomless pits, with his nephew using them while riding on his back.

He looked back and saw that Diddy was using that same jet pack again, but this time for a different purpose.

Diddy soon hovered right above DK and flew past him for the lead before deactivating his jet pack and coming back down to the ground, quickly starting to run on all fours again just before they reached their tree house.

"Hey!" yelled DK sternly, "That's cheating!"

"I don't care!" teased Diddy, "I can do whatever I want!"

"Why you, little rascal!" said DK as he chased after his nephew.

DK had just about caught up with Diddy and was about to tackle him to the ground, but then Diddy used his jet pack again to fly up to the porch of the tree house, and he ran inside.

Diddy ran as fast as his arms and legs would let him, and he jumped onto the living room sofa while DK was still climbing the ladder.

"HA, HA!" laughed Diddy victoriously, "I WON! I WON!"

"NO FAIR!" yelled DK as he burst into the house, "JET PACK CHEAT!"

"Ah, whatever!" said Diddy with an evil grin, "I still won, DK!"

Diddy stood up on the sofa and put his hands on his hips, trying to look tough.

"Oh, I'm so gonna pay you back for cheating!" said DK.

"I didn't cheat!" Diddy lied.

"You _**did**_ cheat and you know it!" said DK, "Do you know what I do to mischievous little troublemakers who cheat?"

"Hmph! Sure, what!?" said Diddy, sounding annoyed.

"I … tickle them!" said DK as he approached his nephew on the sofa.

Diddy grew wide-eyed as he heard those words and tried to jump off the sofa, but DK was too quick …

DK stood in front of Diddy, grabbed him by his sides and set him down on the sofa before sitting next to him with an evil smirk.

"D-D-DK?" said Diddy, "P-please don't!"

"Don't do what?" asked DK, "Tickle you!?"

Diddy shut his eyes and laid his head back in defeat. He felt like he wanted to scold himself, _"You idiot! Now look what you've done! You're about to suffer from DK's tickle torture all because you cheated and refused to admit it!"_

Sure enough, within no time at all, DK grabbed Diddy's wrists with one hand and pinned them behind his back. Then, he began to trace circles over Diddy's left foot with his other hand.

"It's time for me to give you a victory spoiler!" commented DK, "I'm gonna start with your feet, and if you don't admit that you cheating, I'm gonna keep you right here and tickle you for the rest of the day."

Before Diddy was able to answer, DK was already wiggling his fingers over Diddy's toes. This made Diddy giggle as he struggled to free himself from DK, but the ape simply tightened his grasp and pulled his nephew even closer.

It seemed that DK was taking advantage of Diddy by tickling him in order to keep him from admitting that he cheated. His laughing and giggling would often take his voice away and prevent him from begin able to speak words as he struggled for breath. Perhaps, DK really _**did**_ want to tickle Diddy all day!

"DEHEHEHEHEKAHAHAHAHAY!" laughed Diddy as he thrashed around in DK's grasp, losing energy fairly quickly.

Soon, DK lifted Diddy onto his lap.

"Oh, I'm afraid you're not getting out of this one, little buddy!" commented DK, "As long as I keep preventing you from tickling, I can simply tickle you all day long!"

DK blew a raspberry on Diddy's chest.

"NOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" laughed Diddy.

Tears began pouring from Diddy's eyes as his ticklishness got the best of him.

"You're mine for as long as I want!" said DK with a grin.

"NAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Tickle, tickle, tickle, little buddy!" teased DK as he wiggled his fingers on Diddy's exposed belly.

Moments later, DK traced his fingers upward towards the most ticklish spot of all: Diddy's neck!

"PLEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASEEEEE!" screamed Diddy through laughter, "NOHOHOHO!"

DK refused to answer and began to wiggle his fingers in zigzag patterns all over Diddy's highly-sensitive neck.

Diddy tried to tug his head down to trap DK's finger in his neck, but the big ape held the back of Diddy's head and drew his face closer.

"NO! NOOOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHO!" laughed Diddy, knowing what was coming next.

DK blew hard on Diddy's neck and caused him to scream loudly.

"AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOOOOOOOAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

DK blew on Diddy's neck again before blowing another raspberry on his chest and on his extremely ticklish belly button.

"DEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Diddy had completely lost it now. He couldn't say a word and was out of energy. He almost lost his voice from screaming so loud because of how ticklish his raspberries were.

Diddy continued to laugh uncontrollably as DK held him on his lap.

"There," said DK, "I'm sure I've made my point. Are you going to be able to admit that you cheated now that I've tickled your voice and energy out of you?"

Diddy simply giggled and giggled for what seemed like forever while he tried to calm himself down.

"YEHEHEHEHEHES!" he panted wearily, "IHIHIHIHIHIHI CHEEEHEHEHEHEATEHEHEHEHED! YOHOHOHOU'VE PROHOHOVEHEHEN MEHEHEHE GUIHIHIHILTEEHEHEHEHY!"

"Thanks," said DK, "That's all I wanted to hear. Now, how about apologizing to your best big buddy?"

"IHIHIHI'M SOHOHOHORREEHEHEHEHEHEHY, DEEHEHEHEHEKAHAHAHAY!" laughed Diddy.

"Are you sure?" asked DK, "Because if you're not, I'm gonna keep tickling you until nightfall!"

"YEEEHEHEHESS!" screamed Diddy through his panting and laughing, "IHIHIHIHI MEEHEHEHEAN IHIHIHIT! IHIHI REEHEHEHEALLY AHAHAHAM SOHOHOHORREEHEHEHY!"

"Okay. Just makin' sure," commented DK as he grinned at his giggling nephew.

DK lifted his shaking, giggling nephew and embraced him in a huge bear hug. He released Diddy's wrists from his grasp so that he could hug his uncle back.

"I love you, little buddy," said DK gently as he patted the back of Diddy's head.

"I love you, too, big buddy," replied Diddy as he was finally recovering from the tickle torture.

"Did you enjoy your ticklish celebration?" asked DK.

"No!" said Diddy, "It was horrible!"

"Well, I just wanted to add a smiley face to your victory, whether you cheated or not."

"Wait! So you would've tickled me regardless of whether or not I cheated!?" asked Diddy suspiciously.

"Yep!" said DK with a smile, "I just love your ticklishness! I think it's so cute! It's been cute ever since you were a toddler!"

"Oh, please don't remind me, DK!" said Diddy, thinking that DK was going to mention the prank that his uncle pulled on him the other day that involved diapers and shaving cream.

"Just remember one thing, little buddy," continued DK, "Even though you might not like tickling anymore, and even though you might still be a mischievous troublemaker from time to time, I still love you so much."

"Even though you still enjoy tickling me all the time just for fun … or even for my now-less-common trouble-making, I still love you so much, too," replied Diddy.

"Aw, that's my little buddy," commented DK gently as he and Diddy rubbed their cheeks against each other in an 'uncle/nephew' loving embrace.

* * *

_**Well, another fluffy chapter down, yet still many more possibilities! More requests will be accepted, so feel free to stop by any time when I'm not too busy!**_

_**See ya!**_


	9. Hide and seek

_**I'm back with yet another chapter of cuteness with VideoGameNerd123 as the one who requested this one.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were in the jungle on a sunny morning. They had gotten up pretty early this morning and had already decided to have fun and play with each other.

Eventually, they began to play hide and seek. They both knew that his jungle was a perfect place to play that game!

Diddy was looking for a place to hide as he heard his uncle counting down in the distance. He searched everywhere in the jungle for a safe zone to keep himself out of DK's sight, but he couldn't seem to find it anywhere even though there were millions of hiding places, but of course, DK was an excellent seeker when playing hide and seek with his little nephew.

Diddy finally hid himself behind a tree and peeked over at where DK was standing.

"97, 98, 99, 100. Ready or not, here I come!" said DK as he opened his eyes and began to look for Diddy.

Diddy let out a small giggle as he crouched down on all fours and prepared himself for a daring escape.

In no time, Diddy's chance came!

While DK was looking away from him, Diddy took off from behind the tree and started running as far away from DK as possible.

DK heard the sound of footsteps and turned to the direction of where they were coming from. He was just in time to catch a glimpse of Diddy running away!

"HEY!" yelled DK, "COME OVER HERE, YOU LITTLE CHEATER!"

Diddy simply kept running through the forest on all fours as fast as he could. He wanted to find a place where DK would never find him. He was panting heavily as he ran, but he didn't stop, for he wanted to escape from his uncle. He was sure he would tickle him as punishment for cheating again, and Diddy didn't want to go through that, so he kept running.

Diddy ran about the island of Kongo Bongo for what seemed like hours until he finally stopped outside a dark cave and sat down to rest his arms and legs. His tired hands and feet ached from all of that running, but at least he was sure that DK would never find him now.

Running from his uncle like that made Diddy feel like a mischievous monkey, and it made him feel somewhat younger than he actually was. He even thought he was very clever, pulling off a trick like that to DK!

However, moments later, he heard DK's voice calling him …

"DIDDY!" yelled DK's voice in the distance, "I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE SOMEWHERE! YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME FOREVER!"

Diddy quickly got back on his hands and feet, and he rushed into the cave as fast as he could.

Once the young little monkey was well into the darkness of the cave, he hid himself behind a wall and peeked his eyes out to scan the cave's entrance.

Not a moment too soon, DK appeared in front of the entrance and slowly began to walk inside.

Diddy retreated back to his hiding spot and waited for the inevitable to happen. He was sure he would be busted by DK any minute now. He remained silent and still as DK drew closer.

Although DK didn't have a flashlight, he could still tell that Diddy was in here. He could smell the banana-like scent that Diddy had used this morning to freshen himself.

As DK was drawn even closer by the scent, Diddy was beginning to hold his breath so that DK couldn't hear him.

This proved to be his last resort, however …

At that moment, Diddy felt something tap his shoulder. He looked to his left and noticed a dark silhouette in the shape of DK crouching down right next to him!

"Well, little buddy," whispered DK to his little nephew, "Thought you could sneak off behind my back and look for someplace where I'd never find you?"

Diddy gulped. He knew he was in trouble now.

"W-w-w-well, … uh, … -" said Diddy, unable to think of an excuse, "G-go ahead. P-punish me! I'm such a dirty cheater in everything when I play with you!"

"Well, not quite everything," said DK.

"Well, I've cheated in everything we've done together in the last few weeks. You mind as well just go right ahead and tickle me! I deserve it!"

"Aw, cheer up, little buddy. I'm not gonna punish you for cheating again," said DK with a grin that was too dark for Diddy to see.

"Y-y-you're n-not?" said Diddy.

"Not really," said DK, "I love you too much. However, I'm still gonna tickle ya once I carry ya outta this cave!"

Diddy gulped in anticipation.

"C'mon, my sneaky little buddy!" said DK in a playful tone, "Let's getcha outta here!"

DK picked up Diddy and placed him on his shoulders. Diddy wrapped his arms around DK's neck, and DK held both of Diddy's wrists in one hand in front of his own neck as he carried his young little nephew out of the cave and into the brightness of the jungle.

DK turned his head to face Diddy.

"Diddy, you've gotten yourself a little dirty from being in that cave."

DK was right. Diddy had some soot and dirt covering some parts of his face and his clothes.

"Why don't we help you turn that frown upside down, Diddy," said DK.

Diddy didn't answer. He knew where DK was getting at.

DK sat down on the ground, and he lifted Diddy off his shoulders and placed him on his lap, lying down on his back.

Then, DK picked up a nearby feather from the ground and began to point towards his nephew.

"AH!" yelled Diddy as he saw the feather, "NO! PLEASE, ANYTHING BUT A FEATHER!"

"Aw, but I love tickling you with feathers!" commented DK with a grin.

"NOOO!"

But DK had already pinned Diddy's arms down and begun to brush the feather all over his ticklish feet.

"Heheheheheheheheeheeheeheeheeheehahahahahahahahaha!" giggled Diddy as he felt the softness of the feather brushing against his sensitive feet. It really tickled him so much.

DK began to brush the feather in larger patterns on Diddy's feet, making him giggle even louder as the tickling grew worse.

"HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Diddy, "PLEEEHEHEHEHEHEASE! STOHOHOHOHOP!"

"Nah, I don't think so," answered DK, and he aimed the feather at Diddy's neck.

Diddy's eyes grew wide as he noticed the feather approaching his neck. He was already thrashing around in anticipation before the feather had even touched him.

Then, DK began to brush the feather in circular patterns all over Diddy's neck.

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAHAHAHAHAHAT TIHIHIHIHICKLES DEEHEHEHEHEKAHAHAHAHAY!" laughed Diddy as he thrashed around in DK's grasp with the feather still brushing up against his ticklish neck.

"Aw, what a cute looking tickle you're getting, little buddy!" commented DK as he continued tickling Diddy's neck with the feather.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! "NOHOHOHOHO MOHOHOHORE!"

"Yes, more!" teased DK.

"NOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

DK turned the feather so that its pointed side was facing Diddy. Then, he began to poke at Diddy's belly button with the pointy end.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DEEHEHEHEHEHEHEKEEEAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Diddy had become speechless again with his shortness of breath as he ran out of energy to struggle in DK's grasp.

Then, DK lowered his head and blew a raspberry in Diddy's belly button.

"OOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"There ya go!" said DK, "Now your ticklish tummy's had some fun!"

DK threw the feather away and lifted Diddy into a bear hug.

"Ihihiihhi hahahahahahate ihihihit whehehehehehen yohohohou tihihihickle mehehehehe wihihihith feheheheathehehehers!" giggled Diddy.

"Well, I think it's so cute! I love seeing that wonderful smile of yours!" said DK, "Besides, you gave me permission to tickle you, and I thought that a feather would be a good idea!

"_I wish I hadn't done that!"_ Diddy thought to himself, regretting what he had said to DK back in the cave.

"You do know that I still love you, my cute little buddy Diddy!" said DK with a gentle tone, "And I always will!"

"Aw, DK!" replied Diddy, feeling touched by DK's words, "I'll always love you, too! You're the best big buddy any little monkey could ever have!"

"Aw, Diddy," said DK, "You are such a lovable little monkey!"

"Oh, DK!" said Diddy as he blushed red in embarrassment.

DK gave Diddy a smile, which indicated that he forgave him for cheating and running off. Diddy smiled back at DK, knowing how much they would always love each other regardless of what happened between them.

With their cute, unbreakable 'uncle/nephew' bond keeping them both in 'family love' with each other, DK lifted Diddy onto his shoulders, and Diddy kept his wrists wrapped around DK's neck. DK grabbed one of his nephew's wrists with each hand while also holding on to both of his legs with each hand so that Diddy would stick to sitting on DK's shoulders.

"I've gotcha tight now, little buddy! Hold on!" said DK.

DK began to run through the jungle on his legs while Diddy playfully rode on his shoulders like a little kid as they rushed like the wind through the tropical breeze of Kongo Bongo.

"Having fun, little buddy!?" asked DK happily.

"Lots of fun! I love riding on you while you run like the wind!" commented Diddy as he enjoyed their mixture of togetherness and the fun of running.

Diddy let out a big smile while DK kept him on his shoulders, grasping his little nephew's wrists and legs, and continued to run through the jungle.

Finally, the two Kongs reached their home tree house.

"Hold on tight, little buddy," said DK.

DK held both of Diddy's wrists and legs with one hand and began to climb the ladder with his other hand.

It was no trouble for DK to carry his little buddy up the ladder and into their tree house.

DK even carried Diddy on his shoulders into the bathroom as well.

Once the two were in the bathroom, DK finally allowed Diddy to jump off his shoulders. As Diddy landed on the floor feet-first, DK found a towel and placed it on the counter next to the sink.

Once DK was out of the bathroom and the door was shut, Diddy was soon in the shower and began singing.

"Pendulum, obviously," commented DK as he heard his nephew singing in the shower again.

* * *

_**Well, another chapter of DK and Diddy's unbreakable 'uncle/nephew' bond is done and making room for more! As usual, requests are welcome!**_

_**See ya soon!**_


	10. Wake up, Diddy!

_**Here's a little something that VideoGameNerd123 had written about twice, but wanted to see how I could put it in.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

It was 10:00 AM on a Thursday morning in Kongo Bongo. The sun was shining brightly and the birds were singing around the island.

Donkey Kong was already up and about on this fine morning. He wondered how his nephew, Diddy Kong, was doing.

"Let's see if my little buddy's awake yet," DK said to himself as he walked up to Diddy's bedroom door and creaked it open.

As DK peeked inside Diddy's room, he found his little nephew still snuggled under his blankets and his head resting cutely on his pillow with his eyes closed.

"Still asleep?" whispered DK.

The big gorilla tiptoed over to Diddy's bed and sat down right beside his sleeping little nephew.

DK slowly scooted himself closer to Diddy and lowered his head down to get an even closer look at him.

Soon, DK decided to wake him up the easy way: tickling with raspberries!

DK pressed his lips against Diddy's cheek and gently began to blow soft raspberries on his face. Diddy giggled in his sleep as he felt the tickling sensations from DK's raspberries.

"Heheheheheheeheeheeheehee," giggled Diddy softly as he tried to stay asleep.

"Time to get yourself up, Diddy," whispered DK, "You're oversleeping again."

"That was some rumbling gust of wind," said Diddy lazily. Apparently, he was thinking that something in his dream was giving him the tickling sensations.

"It's no rumbling gust of wind, Diddy," replied DK as he blew in Diddy's face again with a gentle raspberry.

"What was it, then?" asked Diddy, still in his sleeping trance.

DK pressed his face right up against Diddy's right ear and whispered, "It's an invisible … tickle monster."

"Invisible tickle monster?" said Diddy, soon putting a scared look on his face in his sleep.

However, only a few seconds later, Diddy's eyes opened slightly as he felt DK beginning to blow harder raspberries on his face and wiggling his fingers on his neck at the same time.

"DK!?" shouted Diddy as he woke up and realized that DK was tickling him awake, "AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DEEHEHEHEHEHEHEKAAHAHAHAHAHAY!"

"I told you it was a tickle monster!" commented DK with a smile, "It's time for your wake up call!"

"NOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! PLEEEHEHEHEHEHEASE! LEEHEHEHEHEAVE MEHEHEHEHE ALOHOHOHONE!" laughed Diddy as he tried to push DK away.

DK lifted the blanket off of Diddy, and he simply grabbed both of his wrists and pinned them down behind his back, rendering him defenseless.

"You've gotta get up sooner or later, little buddy," said DK, "You can't just stay in bed all morning!"

"COHOHOHOULD YOHOHOHOU AT LEHEHEHEAST GEHEHEHET OFF MEHEHEHE SOHOHO THAHAHAT IHIHIHI CAHAHAHAN GEHEHET UHUHUHUP?" pleaded Diddy through his laughing and thrashing around.

"Hmm, not until you're truly awake," answered DK as he began to wiggle Diddy's toes, "Now, how about those cute little toes, little buddy?"

"HEEHEEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Diddy with bubbly giggles.

Whenever Diddy had his toes tickled, adorable, bubbly giggles were always guaranteed to come out of his mouth.

"Aw, are your toes and feet ticklish, my cute little buddy?" teased DK as he began to widen the spaces between Diddy's toes and trace his fingers in the spaces.

This made Diddy giggle even more as his toes were very sensitive to twirling tickles. He was quickly limited to adorable squeals and giggly laughs as his toes were helplessly struggling in DK's grasp, but no matter how hard the little monkey tried, Diddy's toes were virtually trapped in DK's hand for what seemed like a whole day's worth of tickle torture.

Then, DK puckered his lips and pressed them down on the base of Diddy's biggest toe on his left foot. The ape gave the toe a soft raspberry, but even a soft one forced Diddy into cute high-pitched squeals of laughter that DK always loved to hear.

"How's about the other big toe, too?" said DK as he aimed for Diddy's other foot.

Diddy couldn't respond because the tickling had already made him laugh and giggle so much that he could not speak at all.

DK simply blew on Diddy's right foot, and, sure enough, Diddy was again laughing very hard, unable to control himself. His face had been forced into an everlasting smile that almost began to leak saliva from all of those uncontrollable giggles. They sure weren't 'bubbly' for nothing!

"Now, … for a big one!" said DK excitedly.

Diddy grew wide-eyed upon hearing that.

DK brought both of Diddy's feet together with one hand and began to pucker his lips again.

Diddy shut his eyes, knowing he was about to be as tickled as he was when he was a baby.

With his little nephew already smiling, giggling, and ready for him to do it, DK blew the biggest raspberry he had ever given to Diddy's feet!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Diddy screamed loudly as he felt both of his sensitive feet receive such a rumble that virtually drew him up the wall and made him shake around on his bed in near-deafening, high-pitched squeals of laughter that could be heard for miles!

DK quickly put Diddy's feet down and lowered his head towards his buddy's belly button. He blew another hard raspberry on it and made Diddy laugh even more, having not seen it coming.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" screamed Diddy in his uncontrollable laughter.

DK then went for Diddy's neck and blew yet another raspberry.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

It seemed like Diddy would be laughing with loud squeals forever.

But then, DK was suddenly finished, feeling sure that his nephew had had enough for the morning.

"There we go!" said DK happily, "Now that you're awake, are you ready for a day of fun!?"

Diddy couldn't speak, and wouldn't be able to speak for several minutes. He had been virtually rendered into babyish-like laughter yet again. No words came out. They were all replaced with endless laughs and cute-sounding giggles coming out of a face that had been scrunched up into a plastered smile that would never allow his facial expression to change. DK thought the sight of Diddy looking like this was very adorable.

"Well, little buddy," said DK with a grin, "Are you gonna be able to speak to me anytime soon, or have I virtually turned you into a diaper-less baby again?"

Diddy still wasn't speaking at that moment, so DK decided to lower his head towards Diddy's face one more time.

Diddy's laughter only continued in anticipation as he felt sure he was awaiting another ticklish 'uncle/nephew family love' kiss from DK.

"Maybe this will bring your voice back," said DK as he puckered his lips and trapped Diddy's smiling mouth in it.

"MMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHM!" said Diddy with a muffled voice.

DK blew softly, and Diddy's mouth itself was given a raspberry!

Diddy only smiled even bigger as his face vibrated in DK's kiss and led the little monkey into shaking around on his bed.

DK released Diddy's wrists from his grasp and pulled his nephew's whole body up off the bed before wrapping his arms around his back.

Then, DK began to lick Diddy's lips with his tongue. Even that seemed to tickle Diddy's highly sensitive skin. Diddy was ticklish everywhere in every way possible! No wonder DK was always a master at tickling Diddy and turning him into a lovable sight of adorable, bubbly, giggly laughter.

As Diddy's mouth opened slightly in laughter while still trapped in DK's mouth, their tongues even made brief contact with each other for about a millisecond.

Eventually, DK was finished with their 'uncle/nephew' kiss, and he raised his head again, leaving Diddy's face completely covered in saliva from both of their mouths.

Diddy was still giggling on DK's lap, but he could finally speak again.

"I thohohought yohohou only did thahahahat tohoho Cahahandeehehehehy!" commented Diddy through his laughter, the first words he had spoken since before DK had started tickling his toes.

"You're the only other one I'd ever want to do it with!" said DK as he smiled at Diddy, "You and I make a great family, and you are my best little buddy. Besides, I used to kiss you like that when you were just a cute little baby. Don't you remember?"

In fact, Diddy _**did**_ remember the times when he was a baby already being adopted by his still-today-favorite big uncle and DK would often kiss him ticklishly to make him laugh and smile.

"I just wanted to bring a little piece of the past back again," commented DK, "Besides, even today you're still as cute as you ever have been. Even in a slightly bigger size, different clothes, a smart brain among us Kongs, a hero, and even a professional racer now, too. With or without diapers, you still seem like a cute little baby to me whenever I tickle your toes or give you ticklish kisses because of how much I love you as my best little buddy and I always will, Diddy. Remember that."

Diddy's face blushed heavily in happiness of being loved and embarrassment of having to be reminded of the times when he was just a cute little baby monkey in diapers, a smaller red tank top and a small red cap, and always being tickled by DK whenever the little monkey asked for a little fun! In fact, Diddy actually loved being tickled when he was in his diaper years, but now he wouldn't enjoy it as much as he used to. He seemed to not like it at all anymore, but DK still loved it and would continue to give his nephew the ticklishness he had enjoyed as a toddler.

"I love you, Diddy, my best … cute, … little buddy," said DK as he pulled Diddy closer for a hug and nearly squeezed his back in his arms.

"I love you, too, DK, … my greatest big pal," replied Diddy with tears of happiness and remembrance of his early years leaking from his eyes. His cheeks were about as red as his clothes.

Diddy wrapped his arms around DK's neck and hugged his uncle back.

"Ever since the first day I adopted you, you have always been my best little buddy, and you'll be my best little buddy forever," said DK.

Diddy's heart felt very touched from those kind words.

"Aww, thanks, DK!" said Diddy, "You'll always be my best big buddy, too! I've loved you ever since the day I moved in with you! You've always been there for me whenever I've felt down, and I'm glad you still are today."

"Aw, you're welcome, little buddy," said DK with happy tears coming out of his eyes, too, "And thank you, too."

"You're very welcome, DK!" said Diddy.

The two Kongs continued to hug each other very tightly in a loving family embrace for several minutes until Diddy slowly climbed up onto DK's shoulders with help from DK's hands lifting him up.

Then, DK stood up and walked out of the bedroom, carrying a cute-looking Diddy right on his shoulders.

On their way to the kitchen, Diddy softly rubbed his face against the back of DK's head the same way he used to when he was a toddler.

DK felt the warming sensation from his nephew and wrapped Diddy's arms and ankles around his own neck to pull him closer.

The two gave each other very big smiles and rubbed their faces together as they entered the kitchen and began thinking about breakfast.

* * *

_**This surely must be one of the fluffiest 'bromance' chapters I've ever written in my life! I was looking for something cute, and came up with this! I hope you liked it!**_

_**DKxDiddy: Forever the best duo of monkeys anyone could ever think of, especially given the way they love each other as family!**_

_**More requests are being accepted still, so I'm still open for ideas!**_

_**I'll be back with whatever the next request will be! :)**_


	11. Crumble Canyon (DKCR)

_**Well, after another request received from Twin Cats, it's time to tick back the clocks to the year 2010!**_

_**This chapter is based on 'Donkey Kong Country Returns' on Wii.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Crumble Canyon, an extremely dangerous area in the cliffs of Kongo Bongo with stormy weather and undead Skellyrexes.

Diddy Kong had just smashed his feet on a wild-going Skellyrex, knocking out the undead creature before coming back down to the ground on his feet.

Donkey Kong quickly ran up behind his nephew, and they gazed at what lay ahead of them …

As lightning flashed over the dark clouds above them, the Kongs took notice of a giant boulder which appeared to have angry eyes.

"D-D-D-DK!?" trembled Diddy, pointing a finger at the boulder.

"Ah, don't worry, little buddy," said DK, "That thing won't be too much of an obstacle, … will it?"

"Well, what are we gonna do!?" asked Diddy.

"Well, it seems that the only way to go any further from here would be to jump on it," said DK.

"JUMP ON IT!?" yelled Diddy, "ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR MIND!?"

"Don't you remember, we've got bananas to save!?" DK reminded Diddy.

Diddy sighed. He knew his uncle was right. They both wanted their bananas back so badly, but jumping on this boulder could only mean such a big risk to their quest.

"Here. Get on my back," said DK, "That will make it easier."

Diddy quickly did as he was told. In no time, the little monkey was sitting on DK's back with his arms wrapped around his neck.

"Now what?" asked Diddy.

"I'll take the jump and you can use your jet pack to help us reach it," said DK.

"I hope you know what you're doing, big buddy," said Diddy nervously.

"Just relax, little buddy," said DK as he lifted one arm and gently stroked his nephew's face, "I'm sure we're gonna get through this."

Lightning struck again at that moment, but this time it had struck even closer to the two Kongs. The sight of the zigzag streak in the foggy sky and the rumbling sound of thunder startled Diddy so much that he screamed and jerked himself forward. The poor little monkey almost fell off of DK, but the big ape quickly grabbed Diddy's arms and held onto them tightly. Then, he pulled his nephew back onto his back. Diddy's feet were clinging tightly into DK's armpits as he trembled with fear.

As Diddy was screaming while almost falling off DK, the ape quickly began to calm his little buddy down.

"Easy! Easy! It's okay! It's okay! Just relax, Diddy! There, there, little buddy. Nothing's gonna happen to us. You're safe as long as we stick together through this."

Diddy stopped screaming, but he was still trembling in anticipation of a disaster waiting to happen.

"Just … take it easy, little buddy … -" said DK, "- … and we'll both be just fine."

Diddy tried to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down, but he was still as scared as a coward.

"Are you ready to do this, little buddy?" asked DK gently.

Diddy nodded his head.

DK grasped both of Diddy's wrists with one hand and backed up for a running start.

"Get ready to use that jet pack, little buddy," said DK as he prepared himself for the jump.

Diddy stayed still and was breathing heavily in anticipation.

"Ready?" asked DK.

"Y-yes," said Diddy softly in DK's ear.

"Alright, little buddy," replied DK softly, "Let's GOOO!"

DK quickly ran towards the edge of the platform and sprung himself upward.

While the two were in midair, DK kept Diddy's wrists wrapped around his neck and held one of his little hands with each of his own big fists, squeezing them even tighter, and Diddy curled his toes tightly onto some of the hairs on DK's armpits to keep his whole body holding on tightly to his uncle.

Diddy shook his own back and forced his jet pack out of his backpack. The jet pack quickly began to do its work as it kept the two Kongs in midair and boosted their speed, carrying them closer to the giant boulder that stood in their way.

Once Diddy's jet pack deactivated and went back into his backpack, the Kongs were right over the boulder.

DK's feet landed right on top of the boulder.

As the boulder rolled and forced the Kongs to fall into a lower area of land which led to a dead end, it loud out a loud roar that could be heard for miles.

Diddy quickly took notice of this as he and DK were trapped under the boulder.

"I TOLD YOU THE BOULDER WOULD BE DANGEROUS!" yelled Diddy.

"Just be patient, little buddy!" replied DK, "The boulder will come down and tilt this thing we're standing on, then once we've landed onto solid land, we'll scurry out of this place!"

DK was right. The boulder had become enraged at the Kongs for jumping on him and began to roll itself towards the same hole that the Kongs had fallen into in its attempt to crush them to their death.

Diddy trembled on DK's shoulders while his uncle tried to keep him calm enough to keep his courage. His little toes were still holding tightly onto DK's armpits, and he kept his arms wrapped around his uncle's neck.

Luckily for Diddy, DK knew perfectly well how to keep his little nephew brave. He held onto Diddy's wrists with one hand as he got back up to his feet and gently whispered in his nephew's ear.

"Just … stay … patient," said DK gently to his little nephew as he watched the boulder come down, "Right … about … NOW!"

The boulder tilted the slanted piece of ground to the side and opened up a cave before quickly rolling down the cave and out of harm's way.

"See, I told ya!" said DK with a grin.

"Heh, I guess you really _**did **_know what you were doing," commented Diddy with a slight grin which made him look half-scared, half-relieved.

"Hold on, little buddy," said DK as he pet Diddy's face a few times, "Let's get outta here."

DK released his nephew's wrists and began running on all fours into the cave. Diddy clung onto DK's neck, shoulders and armpits, and leaned his face against one of DK's cheeks the whole time his uncle carried him through the cave for a ride that made it look as if Diddy was hugging his uncle as he rode on him tightly.

As the two Kongs continued their journey through Crumble Canyon, they jumped over multiple gaps and grabbed some bananas while on a curvy bridge. Diddy dug his peanut popguns out of his backpack and shot down anything that stood in their way.

However, soon afterward, the giant ball had appeared right behind them as they were about to enter a tunnel.

They both looked back and noticed the angry ball just about ready to crush them.

"RUN FOR IT, DK!" screamed Diddy.

DK ran as fast as his hands and feet would let him, until they reached a pit full of sticky tar.

"NO! I'M NOT GETTING MYSELF COMPLETELY COVERED IN TAR AGAIN!" screamed Diddy, "I HATED THAT MOMENT WE HAD EARLIER ON WHEN WE HAD TO COLLECT AN 'O'! IT WAS HORRIBLY EMBARRASSING TO ME, SITTING ON YOUR BACK WITH TAR ALL OVER US!"

"Don't worry, Diddy!" said DK, making eye contact with his nephew, "We're not gonna get ourselves covered in tar again!"

"HOW COULD THAT BE POSSIBLE!?" asked Diddy.

DK pointed to some wooden boards attached to a wall ahead.

"WELL, THEN LET'S GET OUTTA HERE BEFORE THAT THING CRUSHES US INTO ANOTHER MUDDY MESS!"

"Hold on, Diddy!" said DK as he began jumping over the tar and landing on the wooden boards to avoid it.

Once they were safe from the tar, the two kept running from the ball that was still chasing them down.

They found themselves facing an even bigger pit full of tar, but with some fragile platforms to jump on.

"HOLD ON!" yelled DK as he kept Diddy closely on his shoulders and jumped on each of the platforms to dodge the tar.

The platforms tumbled with their weight as DK tried to maintain his balance.

Then, just as they were about to jump off the last platform, the ball came down in front of them and tilted the platform severely. Both Kongs were launched high into the air due to the force of the ball's weight.

To make matters worse, Diddy had been thrown off DK's shoulders by the force of the jump and was soon gone from DK's sight.

Eventually, DK stopped gaining height and started falling towards solid land that led out of Crumble Canyon.

Once the big ape came down with a big thud that bruised his face, he quickly got himself back up and looked around to see if his nephew was anywhere to be seen.

"Diddy?" called DK as he walked down the path towards Tippy Shippy.

There was no response.

"DIDDY!?"

Still nothing.

DK continued down the rocky pathway and found himself with a vine ahead to swing on. He didn't want to continue without Diddy, however. He was sure that his little nephew was somewhere near this pathway and was probably lost, trying to look for his uncle.

DK turned back and suddenly spotted something small. He quickly ran back to get a closer look.

"Diddy?" said DK as he began to recognize the small figure.

Yes, it _**was **_Diddy.

The poor little monkey was slowly crawling on the ground towards DK in a position that made him look like he was hurt very badly. His tail and feet were dragging across the ground as he struggled to keep himself moving.

DK rushed over to his nephew and sat down on the ground in front of him. He opened his arms and waited for poor Diddy to reach for his legs.

Eventually, Diddy reached his hand out and allowed DK to grab it. The big gorilla slowly pulled his little buddy onto his lap and wrapped Diddy's arms around his own neck again.

"Aww, Diddy," said DK with tears of sorrow coming out of his eyes, "Are you okay? I'm so sorry. Aw, dear. You don't look so good at all. Awww, my poor little buddy."

DK was right about that …

Diddy had multiple bruises on his face. His cap's brim was bent slightly, but DK fixed it. Also, there were several gashes on his chin, around his belly button, his hands, his feet, and almost everywhere else where his pale skin was exposed. The fur on his arms and legs had been scratched. Cuts were on his face with tiny drops of blood leaking. He was bleeding just about everywhere where there were skin gashes and fur scratches.

DK was sure that Diddy had taken a very hard landing that almost could have killed him.

"I … (sniffle) … I'm … n-not f-f-feeling okay at all," sobbed Diddy as he dealt with his severe pain.

"Aww, what happened to you … (sniffle) … , little buddy?" asked DK through crying.

"The j-jump … c-caused by the b-big r-r-rock … (sniffle) … (sniffle) … ," said Diddy, barely able to form complete words as he bawled his eyes and sobbed uncontrollably, "Th-the … (sniffle) … landing … was … (sniffle) … t-t-t-t-err- … (sniffle) … t-terrible!"

"Aw, there, there, little buddy," bawled DK, "I'm so terribly sorry. I s-should have jumped off there sooner."

"I-it's … (sniffle) … n-not y-your f-fault, D-D-DK," said Diddy, "I really wasn't b-brave enough to … j-jump off your shoulders and … g-go for a jump m-m-my-m-myself! I r-really h-have … (sniffle) … p-proven myself a c-coward!"

Diddy began to sob and bawl even louder and heavier as he could barely breathe due to all of his sniffling.

"No, no, no, you didn't prove yourself a coward, little buddy," said DK, trying to give his nephew any comfort at all, "I'm glad you stayed on my shoulders. (sniffle) We just weren't quick enough in the end."

"I'm s-s-so s-sorry, t-t-t-too, D-D-D-Dee-D-" cried Diddy as he couldn't complete his uncle's short name through his tears.

"Aw, there, there, little buddy," said DK as he pulled his injured nephew closer for a gentle bear hug, "It's okay, Diddy. DK's gotcha. DK's gotcha safe and tight."

As Diddy laid his head on DK's shoulder and began to rub his cheek against DK's, he continued to sob miserably as the pain was too much for him to take.

"Sssshhhhhh," whispered DK gently with more tears, "It's okay. I've gotcha now, and I won't stop hugging ya until you're feeling okay again. Just calm down and I'll have you feeling as good as new again. You'll be back to running on all fours in no time."

DK placed an arm around Diddy's back and opened up his nephew's backpack. He dug his hand in and felt around for something until he found some cream and some tissues that Diddy kept in his backpack.

"At least you can be glad you came prepared for something like this," commented DK with a slight grin.

Diddy's frown lifted slightly as he found DK's comment to be encouraging, but he was still crying miserably in pain and the sorrow they were both facing at that moment.

Diddy slowly lifted his head off of DK's shoulder, and DK began to rub some cream on Diddy's face and chin, making sure to rub on all of the skin cuts, bruises and blood gashes. Then, he blew a few soft kisses on every single spot.

Soon, Diddy's face was feeling less painful than it was, but he would still have to endure it for a while as his wounds began to recover.

"I'm gonna lather you up with this stuff and give them a comforting pain reliever," said DK.

"T-that pain reliever b-b-being a k-k-kiss?" asked Diddy as he was still crying, though not as bad as he was before.

"That's right, little buddy," answered DK in an extremely comforting, gentle voice, "Now, just hold still, and you'll be perfectly okay by morning."

"M-m-morning!?" cried Diddy, "B-but we c-can't … (sniffle) … s-sit around and w-wait for m-m-me to h-h-heal! W-what about our b-b-ba-b- … (sniffle) … b-ba-bananas!?"

"Don't worry, Diddy," said DK, "We still have enough time to rest until your wounds heal. Who knows? Maybe we won't have to wait until morning. By the time night falls, which will be in about a few hours or so, your pains will trouble you no more. I guarantee it."

"I hope," said Diddy with a few more tears.

"Just relax, little buddy," continued DK with a grin, "Let's lather you all over … and fix you up."

Diddy nodded his head and let DK lather the cream all over him. DK rubbed every single wound on Diddy's arms, hands, knees, feet, tail, and even his belly.

Then, DK blew soft kisses on every single wound until Diddy was no longer feeling excessively painful.

"Hmm," said Diddy in a low voice as he still tried to fight back some tears, "Th-thank you so much, … my favorite big buddy, … (sniffle) … the only real family I have."

"Aww, Diddy, my cute, sweet little buddy," said DK as his cheeks began to blush, "I love hearing those kind words from you. You're welcome, … and thank you, too."

"You're so very welcome, … D-DK," answered Diddy with a wet, teary-eyed, blushing grin, "I love you so much!"

"I love you so much, too, Diddy!" replied DK, "I'm glad to be there for you when you find yourself getting hurt."

"I'm glad to do the same for you, too, big buddy," said Diddy as his eyes continued to pour tears, which were now emotional instead of being caused by physical pain, "I'd never want anything terrible to happen to you. The real reason I stayed on your shoulders before I got wounded was be-because … (sniffle) … I wanted to make sure you were safe. I love so much that I'd do anything to save you from life-ending harm, … even if I had to risk being killed by someone else to do it. I may have looked like a c-coward, … (sniffle) … but I wanted us to stay together. That was why I wouldn't let go of your neck and shoulders, big buddy. I wanted to stick tightly onto you so that I could feel confident that we were both safe from that boulder. I m-may be still young, b-but … (sniffle) … I care s-s-so m-m-much about you that I d-d-d-didn't w-w-want t-to t-t-take any f-f-further r-r-r-risks."

Diddy began to bawl his eyes again as he finished confessing his will to protect his uncle through anything that stood in the little monkey's way.

"Aww, Diddy," said DK as he also poured emotional tears down his face and tightly embraced his deeply-caring little nephew, "I'm so g-glad that I have a little buddy like that. I may not usually use this name that I'm a-about to call you … , but … you r-really are a great nephew to me, … my cute little buddy."

Diddy smiled in tears as he heard the word 'nephew' being spoken by his uncle.

"I'm so glad that we have such a close family bond together, Diddy," continued DK, "I'm glad to be your uncle, and I'm glad to have you as my only true nephew. Without you, my life would feel empty, even with Candy around. I'm sure the same would happen to you if you had Dixie but didn't have me to complete your life as well."

Diddy sank his head and nodded.

"Well, … as long as we have each other, … (sniffle) … love each other as family, … (sniffle) … and e-even … (sniffle) … c-c-care for each other so deeply, … we'll always be a great family together, Diddy, even though it's just the two of us … and Cranky. I'm very glad to be adopting and raising you, Diddy. You've really grown up to be quite a strong little kid, … my most-trusted sidekick, … a hero, … and … my favorite buddy. We make a great team … (sniffle) … and a great family, … (sniffle) … and I might even say that when you ride on my back or shoulders, you feel very cuddling to me. I love carrying you around places from time to time."

"I was gonna say that, t-too," agreed Diddy, "You feel so … (sniffle) … c-cuddling to me when I ride on you. Your head may sometimes feel as soft as a pillow to … (sniffle) … rest my head on when there's nothing going on around us. I sometimes … (sniffle) … find it difficult to f-fall asleep when you … (sniffle) … crawl on the floor or c-crouch down and blow on certain things while I'm lying down on you, … (sniffle) … chest facing down and virtually resting on top of you … (sniffle) … as if you were a crawling bed for me to lie on."

DK giggled at Diddy's words, "Aw, little buddy. I think that sounds cute! You know, I've come to notice that when I crawl or crouch down to the ground. You simply lie your chest down on my back, … lie your head on top of my neck like a pillow, … and even wrap your arms over my shoulders while at it."

"W-why wouldn't I? It's just so comfortable, DK. It does good on long adventures when someone as little as me needs some rest and decides to sleep-ride on you the same way I did when I was a toddler."

"I think it looked cuter when you did that during your diaper years!" commented DK.

"DK!" said Diddy, giving his uncle a look of embarrassment.

"Well, it's true, little buddy," continued DK, "Besides, real baby monkeys are actually like that, so that's why I said that."

"Oh, DK, stop!" said Diddy as he giggled through embarrassment.

"Anyways, I'm glad that you tried to keep me away from a fatal risk while risking your own life back there. You may have gotten yourself badly wounded in the process, but still … I think you did a great job out there, saving my life. I'm very proud of you, little buddy!"

"Aw, th-th-thanks, DK!" said Diddy as he began to cry happily.

"How's about a great, big bear hug, little buddy!?" said DK.

Diddy wrapped his arms around DK's neck very tightly while DK wrapped his arms around Diddy's back. He was careful not to squeeze him too much due to the wounds he had all over his body.

Then, DK stood up on his feet as they continued hugging in the process, and began walking down the pathway again to look for some shade to get out of the sunlight that shone down on them as the thunderstorm came to an end.

DK walked under some trees and sat down on the ground while the two were still hugging the same hug that they started while out in the sunlight.

"We'll rest here for a few hours until your wounds heal up, okay?" said DK.

"Okay," answered Diddy.

Diddy pulled his arms away from DK's neck and turned around to face what lay ahead of them the moment they would continue on their quest. DK kept his little nephew tucked in his lap as he continued to gently hug him. While Diddy sat on DK's crossed legs, his heels were pressed against his uncle's wrists, his hands were tucked in and pinned down as DK's arms were nearly squeezing his shoulders, and DK's chin was gently rubbing the back of his little buddy's head.

Diddy loved every moment of it! He enjoyed the comfort that came from his uncle as he felt a bunch of warmness coming from the tight 'uncle/nephew' loving embrace that DK was giving him. Their surroundings even seemed rather peaceful and quiet as they sat there and patiently waited for Diddy's wounds to heal.

Diddy let out some gentle sighs of warmth every now and then as DK occasionally rubbed on his healing chest and squeezed his arms in the process.

Eventually, a few hours went by, and night had nearly fallen. The sun was still barely visible, but they were determined to get their bananas back from the Tikis before the night was up. Diddy had barely been able to stay awake in DK's warm arms and legs the whole time the two sat there.

"You wanna try getting up and walking, little buddy?" whispered DK in Diddy's ear.

Diddy nodded his head.

DK grasped both of Diddy's wrists and unpinned them from his lap. Then, he spread his legs out and placed his nephew feet-first on the ground right in front of him. Diddy bent down on pressed his hands against the ground. Then, he started to run on all fours really fast!

"Wow! I feel terrific!" shouted Diddy happily as he stopped and turned around to look at DK, "I can run again! I haven't felt this good in a while! WAAAAAAAAH, HOOOOOOOOOO!"

Diddy continued testing his hands and legs as he ran around the area surrounding DK, but he never let himself out of his sight.

Then, he ran back up to his uncle and excitedly jumped on his lap, wrapping his arms around DK's neck again as he landed right on him.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH, BIG BUDDY! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" said Diddy happily as he hugged his favorite buddy/uncle.

"You're welcome, little buddy, and I love you so much, too!" replied DK, "I'm glad I could help! I'm so happy to see you getting right back up and going again! I'd say it's time we continued on, shall we!?"

"Yes! Let's keep going now so we can give those Tikis a piece of our minds before the night is over!" said Diddy.

"You said it, Diddy!" commented DK.

With that, the two Kongs got back up and continued on their quest to reclaim their banana hoard from the Tiki Tak Tribe.

* * *

_**I'll admit I was tearing up myself as I was writing this one. I really wanted to make this one very emotional since it happened in the middle of their quest to reclaim their bananas. I must thank Twin Cats for sending me that particular request. I know it may be ridiculously long, but I've made up for that by adding so much fluffiness into it! Very loving, indeed.**_

_**Please review, and no flaming please!**_

_**More requests are welcome!**_


	12. Badminton

_**Well, after that very emotional chapter in Crumble Canyon, it's time to tick the clock forward again. We're heading back to present times (2014) for this next chapter!**_

_**I must once again thank VideoGameNerd123 for this pretty good idea she sent me! :)**_

_**Hope you like it! XD**_

* * *

It was yet another beautiful sunny day on the island of Kongo Bongo. The sun shone as brightly as it ever did, and the temperatures were blistering hot.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were on the beach, playing a game of one-on-one badminton. They kept on playing until one of them scored thirty points.

At this point, Diddy was on match point with 29 points while DK had only 16.

Then, Diddy took one more hard swing and the ball went flying right past DK's head! It missed him by only an inch.

As the ball landed on the sand and stopped behind DK's area of play, Diddy began to do some celebratory jumps and dance moves.

"YES! I WON! I WON! I WON!" shouted Diddy in excitement, "I'VE GOTCHA BEATEN, DK!"

"No way!" said DK in disbelief, "It could have been a whole lot better, and that last one could have hurt me had it been an inch closer!"

"Well, there's no way of proving that now! I've won fair and square! Still, though, I must ask you; do you want a rematch?" asked Diddy.

"Gee, I don't think so," answered DK.

"What's wrong? Ya think I'm gonna beat ya again!?" teased Diddy.

"I've got something else in mind," responded DK, "Your prize for beating me."

As DK stepped off his area of play and walked towards where Diddy was standing, the red-capped simian was already starting to slowly step backwards. He could already sense that DK was going to tickle him as payback for beating him and almost hurting his face with that last shot.

"Aw, c'mon, little buddy!" commented DK as he noticed his nephew already trying to avoid what he was about to do, "I haven't even told you what I'm gonna do and you're already backing away!?"

"Well, I, … uh, -" said Diddy with a sweaty face.

"You're trying to come up with an excuse and you can't, huh," said DK, "Well, no matter, I'll just go ahead and tell you what your prize is."

"W-what is my prize?" asked Diddy, trembling.

Just as Diddy finished asking his question, before he had time to process anymore thoughts, DK quickly walked closer and grabbed his little nephew by his sides. Then, the big gorilla sat down in the sand and held Diddy laying down on his lap.

Diddy was already giggling before DK had even had a chance to do anything else. He already knew it was coming.

"Your prize, Diddy Kong, … is … a … tummy tickle!" announced DK teasingly as he grabbed both of Diddy's wrists and held them above his head, and he began to wiggle his fingers all over Diddy's exposed belly.

"AH! NO! NOOOHOHO! AAAAAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHO! NOHOHOHOT A TUHUHUHUMMY TIHIHIHICKLE! AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" said Diddy as he shrieked in laughter once DK began to tickle his belly.

"Aw, what a cute, ticklish tummy you've got there, little buddy!" teased DK with a grin as he drew circles around Diddy's belly button.

"DEHEHEHEHEHEKAHAHAHAHAY!" laughed Diddy, "THAHAHAHAT TIHIHIHICKLES!"

"Of course it does, my cute little buddy," replied DK, "And I'm gonna keep going at it until I feel satisfied!"

"WHIHIHICH WIHIHIILL NEHEHEHEVEHEHER HAPPEHEHEHEHEN!" screamed Diddy in his bubbly laughter.

"Let's take a closer look at that belly button of yours," said DK as he pinned Diddy's legs down with his free elbow and bent his arm to reach for his little buddy's belly button."

"NOHOHOHOHOHO! PLEEEHEHEHEHEHEASE! DOHOHOHOHON'T!" pleaded Diddy.

DK ignored his plea and dug his finger right into Diddy's belly button. He wiggled his finger around and began to give his buddy some extremely ticklish vibrations that almost made his stomach shake!

"AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SSSSSTOHOHOHOHOHO-" Diddy had lost his ability to speak words by now as his laughter began to take his breath away, "NAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

DK pulled his finger out of Diddy's belly button and quickly lowered his head towards it.

Diddy grew wide-eyed, knowing he had to be given a raspberry now!

DK blew very hard, and the raspberry rumbled Diddy so much that he couldn't even scream anymore, either. He was limited to extremely bubbly giggles and cute high-pitched squeals of laughter as his mouth could not form words or loud screams.

DK raised his head and grinned at the sight of his giggling little nephew.

"Well, little buddy," said DK, "I hope you've enjoyed your victory prize! A wonderful tummy tickle from your own favorite big uncle and best big buddy, Donkey Kong!" teased DK as he grinned at Diddy.

"Yohohohou're horrible! Ihihihihi cahahahahhan't stahahahand tuhuhuhuhummy tihihickles!" giggled Diddy as he tried to catch his breath.

"I thought it was a lot of fun," commented DK.

"For you!" said Diddy sarcastically.

"And to wrap it all up?" said DK.

"What? With more tickling!?" said Diddy.

He quickly regretted saying that and wanted to slap himself for doing so.

But it wasn't tickling …

DK pulled Diddy up by the wrists and embraced him in a hug. He released Diddy's wrists from his grasp so that he could hug him back.

"Why would you give me a tummy tickle as a victory prize?" asked Diddy with a unsatisfied-sounding voice.

"Because I wanted to have some fun, and because I wanted you to have some fun, too!" answered DK.

"DK, you know I don't think tickling is fun anymore!" said Diddy.

"I think you're just making that up!" teased DK, "You still enjoy tickling and you know it, don't cha!?"

"No, I don't!" said Diddy.

"Are you sure?" said DK.

"Yes! Yes, I'm sure!" shouted Diddy.

Diddy pulled himself away from DK's neck while his uncle held his shoulders.

"I'm pretty sure you're still trying to hide your love of being tickled from me," commented DK.

Before Diddy could answer, DK puckered his lips and blew a raspberry on Diddy's face.

"MMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHM!" laughed Diddy in a muffled voice trapped in DK's lips.

DK released his nephew's face from his grasp and smiled at him.

Diddy smiled in his giggles while trying to recover from their ticklish kiss.

"DeeeheheheheKahahahahahay!" giggled Diddy as he was forced to smile at his uncle, "Hohohow mahahahany mohohohohore tihihihimes do yohohohou plahahan to kiss meehehehe like thahahat!?" laughed Diddy.

"I'd never wanna stop doing that," commented DK, "I love you too much to ever wanna stop. Since you're my best little buddy, I should be giving you those raspberry kisses everyday!"

"Awwhawhawhaw, DeeheheheKahahahay!" giggled Diddy, "Shohohould yohohohohou realleeeehehehehehehy!?"

"Sure!" replied DK, "A good little nephew always gets raspberry kisses from his favorite big uncle!"

Diddy blushed red in embarrassment, but still felt touched by DK's words.

"Come here, little buddy!" said DK as he pulled Diddy up for another big hug.

"I'm sorry I almost hit you in the head with that last shot, buddy," apologized Diddy.

"Aw, that's okay, Diddy," replied DK, smiling down at his nephew, "I'll admit you look good when you win, but that didn't mean I was guaranteeing it."

"I know," said Diddy with a sigh, "I was just having fun."

"So was I," said DK, "Since we're best buddies, it's always great to have fun!"

"I agree!" said Diddy.

"I love you, Diddy," said DK.

"I love you too, DK," replied Diddy.

The two Kongs hugged each other for a little while longer before picking up their rackets and their shuttlecock.

"Let's go home and have some more fun!" said Diddy.

"Sure thing, little buddy!" agreed DK.

With that, the duo of primates left the beach and headed back to their tree house to have some more 'family fun'!

* * *

_**Well, well, once again, DK decides to gift Diddy's victory with some tickling! I'd consider it so enjoyable for both of them!**_

_**That will about do it for badminton! Now for some different approaches for some more 'uncle/nephew' moments between these two!**_

_**If anyone has another request for me, I'll gladly accept it! In the meantime, though, I'm turning in for the night. See ya tomorrow.**_


	13. Midnight fun

_**Man, I've been having a crazy day! I have brought my 'Tokyo Xtreme Racer Zero' PS2 game back from the dead, and I've been enjoying it for the first time in several years, well except my console has occasional load delays that can often screw things up, but still okay nonetheless. Surely, Diddy Kong was on my mind while listening to some of the songs on that game! As I wrote this chapter, I had my PS2 playing that game's music!**_

_**Anyways, enough with the Tokyo chitchat! I got another request from VideoGameNerd123 and I have the will to make it enjoyable!**_

* * *

It was a clear dark night on Kongo Bongo. Stars littered the sky accompanied by moonlight.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were in the jungle, playing a rather strange game. It involved Diddy flying around the jungle with his jet pack while DK had to try and catch his nephew while he flew.

However, DK found it really hard to catch Diddy, for he was quite good at flying! Anytime DK saw the orange light coming from the fire that was pouring out of Diddy's jet pack, he could only make hopeless jumps as he failed to catch his little buddy with his hands.

"Man, you are such a hard target, little buddy!" shouted DK as Diddy flew out of his range again.

Then, an idea flew into DK's head …

The big gorilla ran up to a tree and climbed up about a few feet above the ground.

After waiting for a few more minutes, he saw an orange light source approaching him.

Sure enough, it was Diddy still flying freely with his jet pack.

DK hid himself behind the tree he was holding onto so that Diddy couldn't see him.

Then, as the little monkey approached that same tree, stopped and hovered, and looked around to his left and right, DK jumped off and charged at his nephew.

Before Diddy had time to react, DK grabbed his arms in midair and brought him down to the ground. As Diddy screamed in fright, his jet pack shut itself down as the Kongs landed on the ground.

"GOTCHA!" said DK proudly as he pinned Diddy down on the ground below him.

"UUUUGHHHH!" screamed Diddy, still looking shocked from his uncle's surprise attack, "You didn't have to scare me like that!"

"Well, there seemed to be no other way, little buddy," commented DK, "Oh, and by the way, because I've finally caught you, that means I've won!"

"Oh, DK!" said Diddy, looking disappointed about his loss.

"And do you remember what I told you about what the loser earned?" asked DK.

"What!?" replied Diddy.

"Some fun back home!" commented DK.

Diddy gulped.

"You're coming right back home with me, little buddy … , -" said DK as he picked up Diddy and placed him on his shoulders grasping his wrists around his neck, "- … and we're gonna have some … ticklish fun!"

"WHAT!? NO, NOT TICKLING!" screamed Diddy in fear.

"Too late!" said DK, "I've already gotcha tight, and you won't be freeing your hands from my grasp until after I've given you your ticklish loss back home!"

As DK grinned evilly at Diddy, the little monkey gulped and blushed in embarrassment and the fear of being tickled by his uncle … again! DK had already started to run like the wind through the jungle, carrying his little nephew on his shoulders and holding onto his wrists that were stuck around his neck, until they reached their tree house.

DK shook Diddy a little to get his nephew's jet pack to come out. Strangely, the jet pack began lifting both Kongs off the ground and onto their porch! Then, Diddy's jet pack retreated back into his backpack just before DK ran into their living room and shut the door, locking it for the night.

DK ran up to their sofa and turned on a lamp resting on a stand next to the sofa. Then, he lifted Diddy off his shoulders and spun him around in his arms before sitting down on the sofa, placing his nephew on his lap.

"It's time for your loser's tickling fun, little buddy!" commented DK.

"NO! NO, PLEASE! DK! I DON'T WANNA BE TICKLED!" screamed Diddy, "THIS ISN'T FAIR! YOU CHEATED ME INTO A LOSS! WE SHOULDN'T HAVE ALLOWED TREES TO BE INVOLVED!"

"Well, it's too late now, little buddy," said DK, "Should've thought about that earlier before you knew such a thing like that would happen!"

"I can't believe how unpredictable you are!" shouted Diddy angrily.

"Hey!" said DK, "Let's turn that angry face upside down! I don't like it when we get mad at each other for something that seems pointless for us to be mad at each other about!"

DK kept Diddy's wrists squeezed in one of his giant fists and pinned them down behind his back, squeezing them between his back and the sofa cushion. Then, the big gorilla began to hover his fingers right above Diddy's face.

Diddy gulped in anticipation. His angry face had turned into a scared-looking one. He really didn't want to deal with any tickle torture tonight.

"(gulp) N-n-n-no! P-please! DK! I'm sorry!" cried Diddy desperately.

"Sorry, little buddy, but I've gotta do what I've gotta do, and you've gotta do what you've gotta do, and that is to prepare to … laugh and giggle!"

"N-N-NOOOOOOOOO!"

But DK was already wiggling his fingers on Diddy's chest. This tickled the little monkey's stomach so much that he immediately turned to laughing and thrashing around, kicking his legs in the process.

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOOOOHOHOHOHOHO! IHIHIHIHIHIHI'M SOHOHOHOHOHORREEEHEHEHEHEHEY!" laughed Diddy as tears of laughter poured from his eyes.

"Cootchie cootchie coo, little buddy!" said DK playfully with a smile as he began digging his fingers into Diddy's exposed belly.

"AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DEEHEHEHEHEHEKAAHAHAHAHAHAY!"

Then DK pinned Diddy's legs down with his feet and lowered his face against Diddy's belly button while drawing his fingers upward towards Diddy's neck.

Diddy could only grow wide-eyed as he realized what was coming next …

DK blew a huge raspberry on Diddy's belly button while wiggling his fingers in circles and zigzags all over Diddy's neck. This made the little monkey laugh so loudly that it sounded like he was being tortured to death!

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The combination of raspberries being blown into one of his most ticklish spots and being tickled on his MOST ticklish spot turned the little monkey into a fit of extremely loud laughter and giggles. He could struggle no more. His energy was completely gone. He was almost out of breath. He surely felt like he was going to pass out any minute.

Moments later, DK raised his head and stopped tickling Diddy's neck.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I haven't down your feet yet!" said DK.

Diddy couldn't answer. His ability to form words had disappeared for now due to the extreme combination of neck tickling and belly raspberries which had rendered him weak and tired out.

But DK was done yet …

The big ape unpinned Diddy's legs and lifted his little feet. Soon, he was wiggling his fingers on Diddy's toes and occasionally doing zigzags over his heels. Diddy could do nothing more than produce bubbly giggles that came from the ticklish sensations his feet and toes received.

"I love these cute ticklish feet of yours, little buddy!" commented DK with a smile, "They're so fun to tickle!"

Diddy still couldn't answer. All he could do was giggle and let out some high-pitched squeals of laughter as he felt even more ticklish sensations from his feet.

After wiggling Diddy's toes around for a few more minutes, DK brought both of his feet up to his lips and blew hard on them both.

The vibrations from the raspberries tickled Diddy so much that he began to laugh even louder with cute-sounding high-pitched squeals.

Then, it was finally over.

DK released Diddy's hands from his grasp and allowed him to catch his breath.

"That was so much fun!" said DK playfully, "Shall we do it again!?"

"N-N-N-NOOOOO!" screamed Diddy as he panted heavily.

Diddy put a hand on his chest and could only lay his head on the pillow on the armrest, his lack of energy rendering him unable to even sit up.

"I loved it! Every second of it!" continued DK, "You should be enjoying it, too!"

"You know I can't take it with tickling anymore, DK!" panted Diddy, "Now you've just about tortured my whole body into a deep sleep!"

"I'm sorry, little buddy," said DK in an apologetic tone, "I just wanted some fun with you!"

Diddy looked at DK and couldn't help but smile at those words.

"Well, … that's okay, DK," said Diddy, grinning up at his uncle, "I kinda had fun with our game, too."

"You are a pretty good flier, Diddy. Don't get me wrong, you really are an excellent flier!"

"Thanks, DK!" said Diddy with his cheeks blushing slightly.

DK looked at a nearby clock. It was now 10:12 PM!

"My goodness!" he said, "Look at the time! We've been out for quite some time!"

"I could only say that I love sneaking off into the jungle late at night with you from time to time," commented Diddy.

"Me too, little buddy," agreed DK, "But I think it's time for you to get tucked into bed."

Diddy yawned roughly a moment later, proving that DK really had tickled the energy out of him for the night.

"You're right, DK," yawned Diddy.

DK stood up and lifted his tired out nephew off the sofa. He carried Diddy in his arms and brought him into his own bedroom.

Then, he gently placed his little buddy right into his bed.

As DK released Diddy from his arms, the little monkey pulled his sheets towards him and covered himself in warmly. Then, he took his red 'Nintendo' cap off his head and placed it on top of his bedside drawer where he kept it every night.

DK looked at the cute sight of Diddy snuggling himself in his bed, his head resting on his pillow and the rest of his body covered inside his dark red blankets.

"I love you, little buddy," whispered DK as he rubbed Diddy's back.

"I love you too, big buddy," replied Diddy weakly as he was already beginning to slightly close his eyes.

Diddy's room seemed pretty dark, as the only light source was coming from the lamp next to the living room sofa.

"Here, I'll turn on your nightlight for you," said DK as he stood up and walked to where Diddy's lava lamp sat.

He turned it on and it was soon glowing in a beautiful red shade with star-shaped yellow lights also visible inside it. It illuminated Diddy's bedroom in a small ray of red light with yellow stars forming bigger stars reflecting around the room.

"This is such a beautiful lamp you've got here, Diddy," commented DK as he gazed at the lava lamp.

"I know," agreed Diddy as he watched his uncle admire the lamp, "I like it, too."

Soon, DK walked back over to Diddy's bed and sat down on the floor beside him.

"Did you have a lot of fun flying around the jungle in the middle of the night?" asked DK.

"Yeah," answered Diddy with a slight grin, "I had lots of fun. I especially loved it because you were there trying to catch me in your arms."

"Aw, Diddy," said DK with a grin, "I love it when I make it more fun for you. I really love it when you make it more fun for me, too."

"So do I," said Diddy.

"Well, are you tucked in and just about starting to fall asleep, my cute little buddy?" asked DK.

"Y-y-yeah," said Diddy weakly with a yawn.

Soon, Diddy was beginning to close his eyes more.

"Alright, then," said DK, "I hope you have a good sleep."

"You, too," replied Diddy.

DK got up and lowered his head towards Diddy's face.

Diddy shut one of his eyes tight as he knew DK was about to give him a 'goodnight' kiss, even though it had been quite a long time since he last did one.

Sure enough, DK blew a tiny, soft raspberry on Diddy's cheek, causing the little monkey to giggle softly with a cute, bubbly squeal as he smiled brightly at his uncle.

"I love you, Diddy," said DK.

"I love you too, DK," said Diddy weakly, opening his eye again slightly.

DK rubbed Diddy's back again before gently petting his face.

"Goodnight, little buddy," whispered DK in Diddy's ear.

"Goodnight, big buddy," replied Diddy in a whisper before his eyes both began to close into a deep sleep.

DK gently rubbed his face against Diddy's cheek to give him some more warmth that helped him fall asleep.

"Sweet dreams, little buddy," whispered DK.

"(sigh) Sweet dreams, … big buddy," whispered Diddy.

DK continued to pet his nephew until he was fast asleep.

Then, once Diddy was completely asleep, DK stood up and walked out of his room, but not before taking one more gaze at his sleeping nephew. He thought Diddy looked very cute, tucked into his bed like that and sleeping peacefully.

DK closed Diddy's door and sat down on the living room sofa and began to relax himself as the sound of crickets could be heard outside, which was enough to keep it from being completely silent.

"(sigh) I really love having him as my nephew," commented DK as he thought about Diddy.

* * *

_**Yep, more fluffiness comes in the middle of the night. Anyways, I'll have to wait until Monday to take more requests, because tomorrow I'll be busy with my "Enthusia Professional Racing" All-Star Race! I'll be racing from 11:00 AM to about 3:00 PM or something. Then, I'll have the details of that race included on my 'Enthusia' fanfic, which can be accessed by viewing my FanFiction profile.**_

_**Until then, I'll see you all after my All-Star Race! Wish me luck! :)**_


	14. Monkeying in a hotel

_**Well, I'm back … after that exciting All-Star Race! I finished second to Diddy Kong and now I can relax for a few days!**_

_**I've got another request from VideoGameNerd123, but this time it revolves around my Enthusia-related fanfic!**_

_**So, Diddy Kong won the Enthusia All-Star Race, so how will he and DK celebrate? Let's find out!**_

* * *

DK and Diddy had done quite a lot of celebrating with the team after his well-deserved victory in Enthusia Professional All-Star Race XXX.

Eventually, everyone retired to the ginormous local hotel for the night and began to give themselves a good night's sleep.

DK and Diddy, however, still felt like celebrating with each other for a little while longer.

As Diddy took his dark red Nismo uniform off and hung it in the closet, DK quickly walked up behind his little nephew and scooped him up off the floor.

"AH!" shouted Diddy in surprise as DK held him by his sides.

"Hey, little buddy!" said DK as he began to carry his nephew around the room, "I feel like I can't congratulate you enough for winning that All-Star Race!"

"You do know I won it last year, too, DK!" said Diddy.

"I know," continued DK, "But still, anytime you win makes me wanna celebrate so much with you!"

"Oh, DK!"

DK turned Diddy around so that he was facing him and making eye contact with his uncle while he now held his nephew's wrists.

The big gorilla kept spinning around until Diddy became dizzy. Then, DK gently placed his little buddy on their shared bed, sitting down, and released his wrists.

"Man, you make me dizzy!" complained Diddy as placed a hand on his head, trying to recover from his dizziness.

"Sorry, little buddy," apologized DK as he sat on the bed with his nephew.

Diddy laid down and placed his head on a pillow.

"Hey," said DK, "Still, I must say I'm glad you've won it in back-to-back years!"

"Well, … thanks, big buddy," said Diddy with a smile.

"By the way, I thought it was very nice that you decided to dedicate that win to me, little buddy," said DK.

Diddy smiled at his uncle and sighed.

"DK, I'm so glad to have dedicated that win to you," the little monkey said, "If I could only choose one person in the whole world to dedicate any of my major accomplishments to, it would be definitely be you!"

"Aw, thanks, little buddy!" said DK as he smiled at Diddy and pulled him into his lap for a hug, "I love hearing those words from you. You know, I'll always love you as my favorite racer to root for, but more importantly, as my best little buddy."

Diddy grinned at DK and hugged him back.

After the two Kongs hugged each other tightly for about a minute, DK poked Diddy's back with a finger.

"Eek!" squealed Diddy as he felt his uncle poke him, "That tickles!"

"You want me to give ya some celebratory tickles, little buddy?" asked DK with a chuckle.

"What!? No!" answered Diddy as he backed off of DK's lap and laid on his pillow again.

Diddy tucked his buddy into the blankets and pulled them up to defend himself from DK, but the big ape simply pulled the blankets back towards him and lifted his little nephew onto his lap again. Then, he began to wiggle his fingers all over Diddy's back.

"DeeeheheheheKaahahahahahay!" giggled Diddy, "Stoohohohohohop!"

"Aww, c'mon, little buddy!" teased DK, "Ya gotta admit, there's no better way of celebrating with your favorite big buddy than tickling!"

"Noohohohohoho!" laughed Diddy, "Pleehehehehease! Nohohohoho mohohohohohore!"

"Yes, more!" said DK as he began to wiggle his fingers on Diddy's sides and arms, "Cootchie cootchie coo, little buddy!"

"Pleehehehease, stohohop tihihihickling meehehehe!" laughed Diddy.

But even there, DK wasn't quite finished with their monkeyish celebrations just yet …

_**The next morning …**_

DK was the first to wake up. As he got up off the bed and stretched, he looked down at Diddy, who was still in a deep sleep.

DK quickly lowered his head towards Diddy's cheek and blew a raspberry on him.

"AAHHHH!" screamed Diddy as he was awakened by his uncle's raspberry.

"Good morning, little buddy!" said DK happily, "Time to wake up and do some more celebrating!"

"DK, didn't we already celebrate like crazy last night!?" said Diddy, looking unhappy.

"Well, I just wanted to celebrate some more!" commented DK, "I love it when you and I have our cute family moments together!"

"Well, so do I," agreed Diddy, "But, don't ya think you're going a little overboard with it?"

"There's no such thing as going overboard when monkeying around with your big uncle, Diddy!" commented DK.

With that, DK sat down on the bed and grabbed Diddy's wrists. He pinned them into a squeeze behind his back over the bed and began to use his free hand to tickle Diddy's stomach.

"Heeeheheheehehehehehehe!" giggled Diddy as he tried to kick his legs, but DK sat on them to pin them down, too.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle, my cute little buddy!" chuckled DK as he began to wiggle his fingers up to Diddy's neck.

"Nohohohohot my neheheheck, pleehehehehease!?" laughed Diddy.

"Ah, yes!" teased DK, ignoring Diddy's plea, "That ticklish neck of yours!"

"NOOOHOHOHO!"

But it was too late …

DK was already tracing zigzag patterns on both sides of Diddy's neck, going from one side to another and back again as his nephew could do nothing more than shake his head and chest in laughter. He tried to scrunch his neck to trap DK's fingers, but it was useless.

Then, DK stopped to give Diddy a short break before he lowered his head towards his neck.

"N-n-no! No! NOO!" screamed Diddy as he shut his eyes in anticipation.

DK blew a big raspberry on Diddy's neck, and he began to squeal out some loud, high-pitched, bubbly laughter.

"DEEEHEHEHEHEHEKAAHAHAHAHAY!" screamed Diddy in laughter, "STOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"Nope, I don't think so," teased DK, "Just one more thing."

DK aimed at Diddy's face and began to blow some raspberry kisses right on his lips!

"MMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" laughed Diddy in a muffled voice as his smiling mouth was zipped shut inside DK's mouth.

"Ah, yes. Another kiss of family love is whatcha need, Diddy!" teased DK as he blew on Diddy's face again.

Diddy's stomach shook as he felt the ticklish vibrations right on his face.

Then, while DK was still kissing Diddy through raspberries, he lifted his nephew off the bed and onto his lap for a tight hug. Soon came the combination of hugs and kisses coming from DK as he wrapped his arms around Diddy's back and continued to blow raspberries all over his face.

DK even went as far as to almost touch Diddy's eyes with his lips as he sucked in virtually his entire face from below his nostrils to the bottom of his chin!

Then, DK took one last huge blow which vibrated Diddy's head all over!

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" screamed Diddy in muffled laughter as his entire mouth was hidden inside DK's mouth.

Then, DK finally released his nephew's face, but Diddy was left covered all over in DK's saliva.

"UGH! I'M A MESS!" complained Diddy as he felt saliva pouring down his cheeks.

"Sorry 'bout that," said DK, "I just love giving ya 'family love' kisses every now and then."

"Yeah, but this is the biggest one you've ever given me! You almost ate my face!"

DK giggled at Diddy's comment.

"You really think that's funny, huh?" asked Diddy unhappily.

DK then blew one last raspberry on Diddy's lips to bring his smile back.

"Heehehehehehehehehehehehahahahahaha!" giggled Diddy as he felt his lips being tickled again, "Your kisses are sohohohohohoho ticklihihihihihish!"

"I know, and that's the way I like 'em!" commented DK.

DK hugged Diddy even tighter as he released his wrists from his grasp. Then, Diddy finally wrapped his arms around DK's neck, and the two rubbed each other's cheeks.

"Uh, Diddy, you're getting saliva on me," said DK.

"Perhaps, to get back at ya for almost sucking my whole face into your mouth!" commented Diddy.

DK grabbed a tissue from the tissue box on their bedside and wiped the saliva off of Diddy's face before the two rubbed each other's cheeks again.

"Now you're not," said DK.

"Well, … (sigh) … I'm glad we could spend some time together alone while away from home," said Diddy.

"Me too, little pal," replied DK, "Me too."

"I love you, DK," said Diddy with a smile.

"I love you too, Diddy," said DK, also smiling.

The two Kongs smiled at each other for a minute before they looked out the window and saw the early sunrise lighting up their room.

"Ah, what a beautiful morning!" commented Diddy.

"I agree," said DK, "Nothing better than a fine Monday morning with it being just you and me, little buddy."

Both Kongs sighed at the sight of the sunrise before DK lifted Diddy off his lap and placed him on his shoulders.

"I'm gonna take for a little ride to the kitchen, little buddy!" commented DK.

"Oh, DK!" said Diddy, "Even in a hotel!?"

"Sure. Why not?" said DK, "I love giving you rides!"

Diddy sighed and grinned at DK before wrapping his arms around his neck to keep himself warmly close to DK's face.

Then, DK shot up off the bed and made a run towards their kitchen with Diddy riding on his shoulders and clinging onto his neck.

As Diddy pressed his lips against the back of DK's head and smiled, the big ape looked in the refrigerator for some juice.

"How's about some banana juice, little buddy?" asked DK.

"Sure!" answered Diddy happily, "I'd love some!"

As DK closed the refrigerator and sat down at the counter, he opened the straw and poked it through the top of the juice box. Then, he held the juice box in his hand and raised it towards Diddy. The little monkey kept his arms wrapped around DK's neck and lowered his head to reach the straw like a little kid.

As Diddy sucked his juice in, DK giggled at the sight of Diddy acting younger than he was … again.

"Being cute again, I see!" commented DK.

"Well, … since you love seeing me being cute, I love being cute!" said Diddy.

DK giggled again and fed his little nephew some more of the juice.

"Well, now we can just relax and monkey around for a few days," said DK, "Then, you can go out there and put in some fast lap times!"

"Can't wait for that!" commented Diddy as he rubbed his cheek against DK's cheek and sucked in the last of his juice from the box that was still in DK's hand.

As DK threw the empty juice box in the trash can, he looked at Diddy and smiled at him and pet his cheek.

"You're the best little buddy an ape could have, Diddy," said DK gently as he stroked Diddy's face.

"Aw, DK!" said Diddy with a blushing smile, "You're the best big buddy a little monkey could have, too!"

"Aw, Diddy!" said DK.

Diddy lifted one foot and stepped off of DK's shoulders and into his lap again before DK hugged him tightly.

"My best little buddy," said DK.

Diddy let out a gentle sigh as he closed his eyes and smiled.

From there, the two Kongs enjoyed each others' company for the rest of that day while not having to worry too much about anything else. It was such a fluffy day for those two!

* * *

_**Well, that's it for this chapter! I've got more slots available for requests; plenty of then, actually, so don't hesitate to bring one in via PM!**_

_**See ya soon!**_


	15. Too much ice cream

_**Well, it's time for some real monkey nonsense! Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

_**Hope you all love this!**_

* * *

Things were rather quiet in Kongo Bongo on this fine Tuesday afternoon. The skies were in a nice shade of blue and the birds were chirping away.

In Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's tree house, things were seeming pretty quiet too.

DK headed into the kitchen where Diddy was sitting.

"Let's see if we have any of that banana-flavored ice cream!" said DK excitedly.

"Sure thing!" replied Diddy.

DK opened the refrigerator and took out a banana ice cream bucket. However, when he opened the bucket, he gasped in shock!

"WHAT!?" yelled the big ape.

"What is it, DK?" asked Diddy.

"How could the ice cream be all gone!? We just bought this yesterday! There's no way it could be all gone!"

Then, DK gazed at the dining table where Diddy was sitting. He noticed that there was a bowl in front of him. In that bowl was a tiny bit of banana-flavored ice cream!

"Well, Diddy, I must ask you: how much ice cream have you eaten today?" asked DK.

"Um, … just a few scoops," lied Diddy.

"I don't believe ya!" said DK, "Besides, your stomach looks a few pounds heavier and you look like you're about to burp or something."

"Uh, that was from something else," said Diddy.

"I still think you're lying, little buddy," said DK, still unconvinced.

"I'm serious, DK!" said Diddy desperately.

But DK wasn't taking this one without playing it the hard way.

DK walked up to Diddy, lifted him off the chair and placed him, sitting down, on the table and pinned his arms down.

"Now, if you don't tell me the truth about what happened to the ice cream, I'm gonna tickle you endlessly for the rest of the day," threatened DK.

"Wh- …, p-please, no!" cried Diddy.

"Did you eat all of the ice cream in less than a day?"

"No! I swear I didn't!"

"You've got a guilty look on your face. You know you did it and you don't wanna admit it. I guess that means I'll just begin with some … tickling!"

"N-NO!" yelled Diddy.

But it was too late …

DK lowered his head and began to nibble on Diddy's filled up stomach.

"NOOHOHOHOHOHOHO! THAHAHAHAHAHAT TIHIHIHIHIHICKLES!" laughed Diddy as he shook his head and kicked his legs, trying to escape from DK's grasp, but DK simply tightened his grasp and began to nibble even harder on Diddy's stomach and also started on his sides.

"AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEKAHAHAHAHAHAY!" screamed Diddy in laughter as the ticklish sensations on his stomach and sides quickly started to drain his energy away.

"If you won't admit that you're lying, then it won't stop!" teased DK with an evil grin as he soon began to nibble on Diddy's most ticklish spot: his neck!

"AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"Not until you tell the truth!" teased DK.

"DEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEKAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAY!"

"Come on! Admit it! You're lying!"

Diddy simply sat there as his uncle continued to nibble on his ticklish neck. Soon, Diddy could struggle no more, and he could barely scream anymore, either.

"ALRIHIHIHIHIGHT! I GIHIHIHIHIVE! I'M LYING! IHIHIHIHI ATE ALL OF THE ICE CREEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEAM!" shouted Diddy in bubbly laughter.

"I knew it!" said DK as he stopped with the nibbling, "So it was you, then."

"YES! YEHEHEHEHEHES, IT WAS MEEEHEHEHEHE! I COULDN'T RESIHIHIHIHIST!"

"Well, Diddy, I sure hope you don't get sick to your stomach. If you ate a whole bucket of ice cream in a day, you're gonna have some stomach problems over the next day or so."

Diddy gulped as he finally stopped laughing.

"I'm sure you've just learned a valuable lesson, little buddy," said DK with an unhappy look on his face.

"I have! I'm so sorry, DK! I just loved the taste of it! It was so sweet I couldn't stop eating it! Please! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me if you can ever find it in your heart to do so! Your … b-best little buddy!"

DK sighed and stared at Diddy for a few seconds, then he let out another sigh and patted his nephew's back.

"I forgive you, little buddy," said DK.

Diddy wasn't quite smiling yet, though.

"I'm really so sorry, DK!" said Diddy, "I had no idea it would cause stomach problems! I even had no idea that it wouldn't last long!"

"It's alright, Diddy!" said DK, placing a hand on his little nephew's chest to calm him down, "Let's just take it easy, calm down, then you can head to the bathroom if you need to. Besides, all of that ice cream could fill up your digestive system pretty quickly. It's not very healthy to eat that much ice cream in less than a day."

Diddy gulped again, "I suddenly wish I had been able to resist."

"I know, little buddy, but, hey, it's behind us now. You can just go to the bathroom at times when you need to and once you've done so enough times, you won't be so full anymore."

"Okay, DK," said Diddy nervously.

"Don't be so nervous, little buddy," said DK encouragingly, "It was just one accident, and I'm sure you'll know not to do it again."

"Yes, I will know what's right and wrong about ice cream!" said Diddy.

At that moment, Diddy turned his head away from DK and let out a loud burp.

"Well, that didn't take long," commented DK.

Diddy turned back to DK, "I guess you're right, big buddy."

DK picked up his buddy and placed him back down on the floor on his feet.

"I'm gonna head to the bathroom right now to empty myself," said Diddy.

"You do that, little buddy," replied DK.

Diddy walked out of the kitchen just before he suddenly stopped and almost fell to the floor, holding a hand on his chest.

"Aaaawwwwwww!" the monkey complained in pain, "Paaaaahahaahain!"

Diddy was seemingly crying in pain as DK rushed over to where he was lying and quickly picked him up again.

"Don't worry, little buddy!" the big ape said to his little nephew, "I'll have ya in the bathroom in no time!"

DK quickly ran to the bathroom door and kicked it open. Then, he rushed Diddy inside and let him sit on top of the toilet.

"Just call me if you need me, okay, little buddy?" said DK.

"O-okay," trembled Diddy in pain.

DK walked out of the bathroom and closed the door to give Diddy some privacy.

"I sure hope he's gonna be okay," DK said to himself, feeling worried about Diddy.

A few hours went by, and it was soon sunset.

DK walked back into the bathroom and saw Diddy still sitting on the toilet.

"Are you okay, little buddy?" asked DK.

"Still a little full, but I'm kinda getting there," answered Diddy, "I don't know if I'll be able to feel okay by tonight."

"Well, that could only mean one thing, little buddy," said DK.

"W-w-what?" asked Diddy nervously, his body seemingly shaking on the toilet in cold fear of something that could be bad news for him.

Could it be a really bad stomach problem? He desperately wanted to know.

"Whatever it is, I wish I had never rushed through that ice cream!" screamed Diddy as tears formed from his eyes in fear and sadness, "Why do I have to be such a fool sometimes!?"

"It's nothing serious, little buddy!" said DK.

"Well, … at least that's a little bit of stress off my shoulders," commented Diddy.

"If you think you're gonna be feeling a little stomach-sick all night, I guess I'll have to ask you to wear one of my spare diapers for tonight," admitted DK.

"WHAT!? NO!" yelled Diddy, "YOU KNOW I'D LOOK STUPID IN ONE! I'm still remembering that prank you pulled on me a few weeks ago! I'm not going through this again!"

"It's just for one night, little buddy," said DK, "It'll help you sleep okay."

"Oh, yeah, right!" said Diddy teasingly, "What if it doesn't!?"

"You've gotta trust me, little buddy!" said DK, "After all, you were the one to have eaten all of that ice cream."

"Do I really have to, DK?" asked Diddy.

"If ya don't, then I might start tickling you again until I convince you to trust me," teased DK as he began to draw a finger over Diddy's face.

"FINE! ALRIGHT! I'LL DO IT!" screamed Diddy.

"Thank you!" said DK, "Believe me, it sometimes happened to me in my younger years when I would eat too many bananas, so I'm sure it really should help you."

"Well, … if you say so," said Diddy with a sad-sounding voice.

DK opened a drawer under the sink, and sure enough, he pulled out one of his spare diapers which were only kept there for emergency-related purposes. DK crouched down in front of Diddy and held out the diaper close enough for him to take it.

After hesitating for a moment, Diddy unhappily swiped the plastic diaper from DK's hand and slipped it between his legs. Still with a near-angry look on his face, Diddy placed the sides of the diaper tightly over his sides and stuck them together with the tapes that were sticking out. Then, he poked his tail out through the hole in the back and tucked the top of the diaper under the bottom of his red, yellow-starred tank top.

"I feel like a stupid little monkey right now," commented Diddy with a miserable, "All because of some stupid ice cream!"

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself, little buddy," said DK gently, placing a hand on his nephew's back, "I'm not mad at you anymore. I'm glad you liked the ice cream, and that you realized what happens when you eat too much of it, but it's not worth stressing yourself out over."

Diddy could only sigh at that moment.

"Hey, let's turn that frown upside down, little buddy!" said DK with a grin.

Diddy didn't feel like doing anything fun right now.

With that, DK stood up and grabbed Diddy's back, lifting him off the toilet with his diaper on tightly.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" screamed Diddy as he tried to pull himself out of DK's hand.

"Just a little bit of living room fun," answered DK as he walked out of the bathroom and over to their living room sofa.

Then, he placed his nephew down on the sofa and sat down next to him.

"Please, I'm already sick to my stomach, DK!" said Diddy, "I'm in no mood for any fun. I wanna go to bed!"

"Aw, not even for a little bit of fun with me?" asked DK, looking as if he was going to cry.

"I'm sorry, DK, but I just can't right now," said Diddy.

As Diddy was about to get off the sofa, DK quickly pinned him down with one hand and began to trace his fingers over Diddy's chest again.

"N-NO!" screamed Diddy as he grew wide-eyed and his stomach began hurting again, "PLEASE, NO! MY STOMACH'S ALREADY HURTING! YOU'VE ALREADY PUT ME INTO ONE OF YOUR DIAPERS, SO WHAT ELSE COULD YOU WANT FROM ME!?"

"Just a cute little … fun moment with a good friend of mine," commented DK with an evil grin.

"NO! NOT ONE OF YOUR TICKLING FRIENDS!" yelled Diddy, "NO! NO! NOOOOOOOO!"

DK began to wiggle his fingers all over Diddy's face. This made Diddy giggle in bubbly laughter as he felt some ticklish sensations on his face.

"NOOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" laughed Diddy, "IHIHIHIHI SAHAHAHAHAID IHIHIHIHI WAHAHAHANNAHAHAHA-!"

Diddy was left speechless in laughter by now. The tickle torture was already rendering him weak and energy-lacking.

"Aw, look at you!" commented DK with a chuckle, "With that diaper on, you look like your younger self again!"

"DEEEEHEHEHEHEHEKAHAHAHAHAHAY!" laughed Diddy.

Then, DK blew a soft raspberry on Diddy's messed-up stomach. This just about did it for him. The vibrations on his painful stomach just about forced him to thrash around crazily and place a hand on the back of his diaper.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I getcha pretty good!?" teased DK evilly.

"Yohohohohu just about made my stohohohohomach go haywire!" shouted Diddy, "Now, I surely won't get a good sleeheheheheheep tonihihihihihight!"

"Sure you will!" said DK, "All you needed was a little moment of fun with me!"

"DK, I'M LEAKING!" yelled Diddy.

DK sighed as he kept his little nephew in his grasp.

"I'm already gonna have to go back in there and change into another one!" continued Diddy in his rage.

"Diddy, I'm sure you'll be just fine!" said DK.

Diddy pondered his thoughts for a moment and realized that DK was right.

"Hey, I'm sorry, little buddy," said DK sorrowfully.

"(sigh) It's okay, big buddy," said Diddy.

"I love you, Diddy," said DK.

"I love you too, DK," said Diddy.

The two Kongs embraced each other in a tight bear hug which lasted for several minutes. Diddy certainly felt rather young at that moment, given that he was wearing a diaper because of his stomach problems.

"Now then, why don't you go and get yourself some rest," said DK, "I'll be in there in a few minutes to help you feel okay."

Diddy slowly let himself out of DK's lap and walked into his room very slowly. He was still feeling a little down and clumsy.

"Poor little guy," said DK, feeling sorry for Diddy, "I really should do something for him."

After DK spent the next few minutes admiring the sunset through the windows surrounding the front door, he got up off the sofa and walked into Diddy's room. His little nephew was already laying on his bed, covered up in his blankets.

"Is that diaper helping you out, little buddy?" asked DK as he approached Diddy's bed.

"Yeah, it's working fine," answered Diddy as he turned to his side towards DK.

DK sat down on Diddy's bed and pet his nephew's head.

"I wish I had never eaten all of that ice cream," said Diddy sadly, "Look what I've done to myself."

"Aw, don't worry, little buddy," said DK, trying to sound encouraging towards Diddy, "I'm sure you'll feel better after another trip to the bathroom tomorrow morning."

"Are you sure, DK?" asked Diddy.

"Yes, I'm sure, Diddy," answered DK, "Let's put the past behind us and focus on getting your stomach straightened out."

Diddy sighed as DK lowered his head and blew a soft raspberry on Diddy's right cheek.

"DeeheheheheKahahahahay!" giggled Diddy as he was forced to smile from the vibrations his face had received from the raspberry.

"I love seeing that smile of yours, little buddy," commented DK, "It makes me feel happy, knowing that you're happy."

Diddy looked at DK and smiled at him.

"Thank you so much for helping me get through this, big buddy," said Diddy.

"You're very welcome, little buddy," said DK as the two Kongs continued to smile at each other.

"You're the best buddy I could ever have," commented Diddy.

"Aw, thanks, Diddy," said DK, "That's what I think about you too."

Diddy blushed from hearing those warm words of family love.

"Thank you, DK!" said Diddy as he let out a few happy tears, knowing how much DK loved him.

"You're welcome, little buddy," answered DK as he pet Diddy's head again, "I'll let you rest for a while."

DK stood up and began to walk towards the door before turning back to his nephew, "If you need anything, just call my name. I'll be right on the living room sofa."

"Okay, big buddy," said Diddy as DK left the room, leaving the door open, and sat back down on the living room sofa.

DK gazed at Diddy as he rested on his bed.

"I'm sure he'll be just fine tomorrow," DK whispered to himself as he still felt worried for Diddy.

* * *

_**Now, that's what I call 'monkey nonsense'! A mixture of eating too much ice cream and tickling can create lots of fluffy monkey nonsense!**_

_**Still taking more requests! See ya then with whatever the next request will be! :)**_


	16. Snowball fight!

_**It's time for some monkey nonsensical fun with 'Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze'!**_

_**This was yet another request by VideoGameNerd123.**_

_**Let's take a chill!**_

* * *

Nighttime had fallen. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were out in the middle of a snow-filled island, wearing their winter clothes, with no Snomad enemies around.

"It's been so quiet around here," said DK.

"I agree," said Diddy, "I wish there was some way in which we could have a little fun."

"Well, there's not many fun things to do around here, little buddy," said DK, "Besides, we're still kinda far from our home island. Who knows what could be happening to Kongo Bongo right now?"

Both Kongs sighed.

"Well, since there's a lot of snow around here, m-maybe we could play around in the snow for a bit," suggested Diddy, "It could be take some of the boredom away."

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea!" said DK, suddenly smiling.

"Let's go!" shouted Diddy excitedly.

Diddy ran about twenty yards away from DK, and picked up a pile of snow and shaped it into a ball.

Then, the little monkey turned around and threw the snowball at DK.

The snowball hit DK and blasted some snow on his face.

"Ooh, it's on!" shouted DK.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" yelled Diddy with an evil smile.

DK picked up some snow and made a big snowball. Then, he aimed the snowball at Diddy and threw it at him with extreme arm power.

The huge ball smacked Diddy and splashed snow all over him, knocking him down in the process.

The little monkey shivered as he got back up, feeling so cold from the snowball that smashed into him.

"Ooh, I've got something for you, big buddy!" shouted Diddy as he piled up some more snow and made an even bigger snowball.

"Prepare to get cold, DK!" yelled Diddy as he threw the snowball as hard as he could.

The snowball smacked DK's chin and poured some snow into his jacket.

"Oh!" yelled DK as he placed his hands over his jacket, "I feel so cold!"

Diddy began laughing hard as he watched his uncle trying to feel around for snow in his jacket.

"Ooh, you are so gonna get it now, little buddy!" shouted DK.

"Maybe not," said Diddy with a smirk as he began to make another snowball.

But then, DK ran up to Diddy and tackled him to the ground. Snow covered Diddy's face, jacket and some of his hat.

"It's time for some revenge with help from one of my friends," commented DK.

"Oh, please!" said Diddy in an annoyed-sounding voice, "As if you believe in abominable snow monsters!"

"This is no abominable snow monster, Diddy," said DK, "It's the abominable … tickling snow monster!"

With that, DK quickly grabbed his nephew's wrists and pinned them behind his back. Then, he turned Diddy around and began to wiggle his fingers on his chest.

"NOOHOHOHOHOHOHO! NOHOHOHOT THE TIHIHICKLIHIHING SNOHOHOW MONSTEHEHEHEHER!" laughed Diddy as he kicked his legs and struggled in DK's grasp.

DK bent his knees down and pinned Diddy's legs in, and he tightened his grip to render Diddy defenseless against the tickle torture that awaited.

"AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHO! DEHEHEHEHEKAHAHAHAY! I'M SOHOHOHORREEHEHEHY!"

"It's too late now, little buddy," commented DK, "Should have thought about that before you got snow in my jacket. I'll have to get my necktie washed and everything. For that, I'm gonna tickle ya until I think you know what it's like to get covered in snow from head to toe!"

"NOOHOHOHOHO! IHIHIHIT'S TOOHOHOHOHOO COHOHOHOLD!"

"Sorry, little buddy," said DK, "I've gotta do what I've gotta do."

DK gave Diddy another evil smirk, and he began to pick up some snow and toss it all over Diddy. This made the little monkey shiver as his body began to feel so cold that he almost couldn't move.

"BRRRRRHRHRHRHRHR!" said a shaking Diddy, "COHOHOHOHOHOHOHOLD!"

DK kept on throwing snow all over Diddy until almost his whole body was covered from the top of his hat to the bottom of his toes! He looked like a little monkey snowman.

DK giggled at the sight of Diddy being nearly buried in snow until he eventually decided that enough was enough.

At that moment, DK picked up Diddy and lifted him out of the snow. The little monkey was shivering on DK's lap so badly that his skin had gone pale and the fur on his legs was just about frozen.

"Y-y-y-y-y-you c-c-c-co-could've g-g-gone w-w-w-with-w-without th-th-th-th-tha-at!" said Diddy as he shook violently.

"Well, just thought I'd have a little more fun than you had expected to!" answered DK, "After all, what's a snowy day without having fun burying yourself in the snow and jumping up and startling people? I used to love doing that when I was your age."

"I c-c-could b-b-barely m-m-mo-move f-for hou-hours n-n-now!" complained Diddy.

"I'm sorry, little buddy," said DK, "How else could I get back at you for putting snow into my jacket?"

"I'm s-s-s-sor-sorry, D-D-D-D-DK," said Diddy.

"Ah, that's okay, little buddy," replied DK, "My necktie should dry off when we find somewhere warm."

DK lifted Diddy off his lap and placed him on his back.

"Just hold tight, little buddy," said DK, "We'll find a warm shelter in no time."

Sure enough, DK had spotted a small cave only a hundred yards away.

DK slowly wrestled his feet through the snow and carried his little buddy into the cave. It wasn't as cold in here as it was outside, but it was still about cold enough to remain uncomfortable.

"We c-could do with a f-f-fire, D-DK," suggested Diddy as he was still shaking on DK's back.

"Don't worry, little buddy," said DK, "I'll have a fire started before you can say 'snow fight'!"

Within no time, DK had brushed a small rock against a stone wall and ignited some sparks which flew to an empty fireplace, starting a fresh fire.

"Told cha!" commented DK with a grin.

DK grabbed Diddy by the wrists and lifted him off his back before sitting down in front of the fire and placing Diddy on his lap again, sitting.

"Ah," sighed Diddy as he felt some warmth coming to him from the fire that stood before him, "That's much better."

"We should probably stay here for the night," said DK, "It's gotten pretty dark by now, and this snow doesn't look like it will stop flurrying anytime soon."

Diddy looked out the entrance to the cave and saw that it was still blowing with snowfall.

"You're right, big buddy," sighed Diddy unhappily as he un-zippered his jacket and pulled it off.

DK took his heavy backpack off and dug in for a sleeping bag. He pulled it out with all the strength he had and laid it out on the ground near the fire.

"Let's use this," said DK, "Very nice and comfy."

DK pulled the zipper down on the sleeping bag and crawled himself in, carrying Diddy in with him. Then, he pulled the zipper back up again and hugged Diddy tightly in his arms.

Diddy felt much warmer now. DK's snuggling arms always seemed to feel warm whenever they squeezed his chest.

Diddy laid his head on the pillow and leaned his cheek on DK's face as the big ape wrapped an arm around his little nephew's chest and arms and continued to snuggle him warmly.

"I love you, little buddy," said DK.

"I love you too, big buddy," replied Diddy.

"Let's get ready to get some shuteye, little pal," whispered DK as he held Diddy tightly in his arms.

DK pulled the tip of the sleeping bag up to their necks and wrapped his other arm around Diddy to make him even warmer.

"Ah," sighed Diddy calmly, "You feel so nice, big buddy. I feel so comfy and … warm."

"Glad I could help, little buddy," said DK, "I like tucking you onto me when you're trying to escape the cold."

"Me too," agreed Diddy, "It' so relaxing and … (yawn) … soothing."

Diddy began to fall asleep in DK's arms as the warmth he had gotten from his big uncle had relaxed him to sleep.

"Goodnight, … my cute little buddy," whispered DK.

"Goodnight, big buddy," said Diddy lazily as he fell asleep completely.

Then, DK pressed his lips against the back of Diddy's head and began to fall asleep too.

In no time, both Kongs were in a cuddling, warm sleep in front of the fire as the coldness from the snow troubled them no more.

* * *

_**Well, that's a fun way to have some monkey fun in the midst of winter: Have a snowball fight with your best buddy!**_

_**More requests welcome! Meanwhile, I've gotta work on one of my drum and bass music projects! See ya later! :)**_


	17. Recalling old memories

_**A strange thing happened to me tonight …**_

_**I got two requests in one minute!**_

_**However, I'll have to do them one at a time. This next one was requested by VideoGameNerd123. Don't you worry, TC. I'll have yours up right after this!**_

* * *

It was a clear Saturday morning on Kongo Bongo. Everything seemed very peaceful.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were sitting on their living room sofa, talking about some of their greatest battle moments.

"I thought it was pretty interesting the way you knocked K. Rool out with that cannonball!" said DK.

"Well, … I may have not been the greatest thrower in the whole world, but I simply had the nerve to do it, because when I saw K. Rool trying to choke you to death, something inside me seemed to … start a rage and urge me to give that crocodile a piece of my mind," explained Diddy.

"Even I still remember his last words, even to this day!" said DK.

"Yeah, right!" argued Diddy, "It's been twenty years since that happened! How would you remember something K. Rool had said two decades ago!?"

Then, DK began to imitate K. Rool's voice …

"I'll be back!" said DK in his K. Rool imitation.

Diddy began laughing his head off.

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Diddy as he threw himself on the pillow on the armrest, "That is not what K. Rool said when we left his ship!"

"It is so!" said DK.

"No way! I was there to know what he said!"

"You think you might know everything he said, but I wouldn't be so sure," said DK.

"Well, … prove it, then!"

"Alright then, I will!"

With that, DK quickly scooted next to Diddy and grabbed his wrists with one hand, holding them over his head. Diddy grew wide-eyed as he knew what was about to happen.

"Oh, no!" said Diddy as he panicked in DK's grasp, "Please don't!"

"Don't what?" asked DK, "Tickle you!?"

Diddy felt like slapping himself at that moment, _"Idiot!"_

The little monkey was already giggling in anticipation before DK slowly began to wiggle his fingers all over his belly.

"Heheheheheheeheeheeheehee!" giggled Diddy, "Ihihihi didn't ask for thihihihihihis!"

"I'm pretty sure ya did!" teased DK as he gave Diddy an evil smirk.

Soon, DK began to squeeze Diddy's sides and rub his fingers on his stomach. Diddy's giggling began to turn into uncontrollable laughter as he thrashed around, trying to escape DK's tickling.

"This'll convince ya, little buddy!" commented DK teasingly.

DK started wiggling his fingers on Diddy's neck, making him laugh even louder and start squealing.

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Diddy, "NOOHOHOHOHOHOHO! PLEEHEHEHEHEHEASE!"

"Please keep tickling you? Okay," teased DK.

"NOOOOHOHOHOHOHO!"

DK continuously tickled Diddy's neck, and the little monkey was almost out of energy to struggle.

Then, DK lowered his head and pressed his lips against Diddy's stomach. He took one hard blow, and Diddy's stomach vibrated him like a miniature earthquake.

"AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" screamed Diddy in laughter.

DK didn't stop there …

He went for Diddy's belly again and blew another big raspberry.

"OOOOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" squealed Diddy, as the tickling sensations in his belly button rendered him speechless and energy-lacking.

"Alright, then," said DK as he raised his head, "I think I've made my point."

"Yohohohohohou are horrible!" giggled Diddy sarcastically as he tried to recover from the tickle torture.

"C'mon, little buddy!" said DK, "You gotta admit, tickling can really keep arguments away!"

Diddy only continued to giggle for a while.

Soon, DK lifted his nephew and pulled him into his lap for a hug. He released his nephew's wrists so that he could give him a hug back.

"I love you, little buddy," said DK gently.

"I love you too, DK," replied Diddy, "Even if you are a tickling monster."

"Well, I think someone wants to play with the tickling monster some more, huh?" said DK playfully.

"NO! I didn't mean it by that!" yelled Diddy, trying to talk himself out of more tickling, "I've had enough of the tickling for one day!"

"Well, just so you know, little buddy, … -" said DK with a smirk, "- … he'll be back!"

"Oh, brother," commented Diddy, sounding annoyed.

* * *

_**This one may have been a little short, but at least it works out! :)**_

_**I'll have more requests coming up … after I come with something … for something that Twin Cats sent me! Hope to have it on soon!**_


	18. Smash training

_**Time to finish off these simultaneous same-minute requests with this nice idea that Twin Cats sent me! Your chapter is up just as I've finished the previous one, as promised!**_

* * *

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were in the Smash Mansion on a nice Sunday morning. It had been a couple of years since Diddy last stepped into this place. For a while, he thought he would never see this place again, but he eventually got confirmed for the new Wii U/3DS tournaments and he became as excited as ever!

DK and Diddy had just woken up in their shared room and stretched their arms out while yawning themselves awake.

"Good morning, DK," said Diddy lazily as he stretched and yawned.

"Good morning, Diddy," yawned DK.

"I thought I'd never sleep in this room again," commented Diddy.

"Well, you're back in the game," said DK with a grin, "I knew you would eventually get announced."

Diddy grinned at DK.

"By the way, I was asked last night to give you some training today; … just you and me, little buddy!" said DK.

"Really!?" asked Diddy as he grew excited.

"Yeah!" answered DK, "We've got quite a fun day ahead of us, lil' pal!"

"Oh boy!" shouted Diddy excitedly, "I can't wait to get it on!"

"Me neither, bud!" said DK, "How's about we have some breakfast first?"

"Sure," said Diddy, "I'll race ya to the kitchen!"

"What?" asked DK as he tried to register what Diddy had said.

Before he could, however, Diddy had already turned towards the door and opened it.

"Oh, I'm coming to getcha, little buddy!" teased DK as he quickly ran right behind his nephew just as he rushed through the door.

Diddy ran around the hallways of the mansion on all fours as fast as he could on his way to the kitchen, but DK never fell behind despite his nephew's faster running speed.

Perhaps, Diddy hadn't fully energized his legs yet to run at full speed?

As other characters took notice of the two Kongs racing through the hallways, some of them couldn't help but giggle and smile, knowing how fluffy their uncle/nephew relationship has been.

Eventually, Diddy made it into the kitchen just as DK drew closer and tackled his little buddy to the floor.

"Whoa!" said another voice at the kitchen table, "You two really do seem to be quite a monkeyish combination! No wonder they say you two are like brothers."

The two Kongs looked up at the table and noticed Sonic the Hedgehog sitting down and slowly munching on a chilli dog.

"Oh, uh, hey, Sonic," said Diddy, "How are you this morning, … Enthusia racing teammate?"

"Not bad at all, partner," said Sonic, "Just got my day started off."

DK helped Diddy back up and walked over to the cupboards.

"I wonder if we have some of our reserved extra bananas lying in one of these cupboards?" said DK as he began to search them.

Diddy sat down at the table next to his Enthusia teammate (well, one of three teammates, really) and took a glimpse at the chilli dog on his plate.

"Do you really eat those for breakfast?" asked Diddy with a suspicious look on his face, "I know no one else who does."

"Well, I have such a craze for them, I could eat them any time!" commented Sonic as he took another small bite of his chilli dog.

He seemed to be eating this one rather slowly; slower than usual, perhaps because of how slow everyone else had been this morning, at least compared to DK and Diddy.

Diddy thought about the good times he had here six years ago. Even today, he didn't really have many friends here, but Sonic always seemed to be like a gentleman to him. While Diddy always enjoyed his monkey nonsense with his uncle, and Sonic was much more mature and didn't tolerate much nonsense, there was still something the two found in each other that gradually led to them becoming good friends.

"So, I hear you two have quite a good day ahead of you," said Sonic.

"Yep!" answered Diddy, "Just me and DK all day today! Ain't that right, big buddy!?"

"You said it, little buddy!" replied DK as he joined them at the table with some bananas.

DK gave Diddy about three bananas while he kept five for himself.

"Eat up, little buddy," said DK happily, "Three bananas should give you plenty of energy to last throughout the day!"

Sure enough, Diddy quickly peeled the first banana and shot it towards the ceiling. The banana came back down and Diddy caught it with his mouth.

"Nice one, lil' pal!" commented DK.

"Thanks," replied Diddy with a grin as he swallowed the first banana.

Sonic simply grinned at Diddy. He seemed to like Diddy's stunt with catching bananas in his mouth.

Diddy quickly finished off his banana breakfast while DK was still eating through his.

"Even in the mornings, I'm a fast eater!" said Diddy.

"Today is a day in which I'm really not surprised," commented DK, "Lemme just finish up with my breakfast, then we'll head to the training room.

"Sure thing," answered Diddy.

DK sped through what was left of his breakfast, then Diddy was up out of his chair and already heading out of the kitchen.

"See ya later, Sonic," said Diddy with a cool-sounding tone.

"Later, bud," replied Sonic as he took another bite of his chilli dog.

DK led Diddy out of the kitchen and towards the training room.

Once the two had made it in, Diddy stepped in front of DK as they walked up to the stage teleporter.

There were numerous buttons on the teleporting machine, each depicting one out of a countless number of stages, old and new.

"Where do you wanna start off, little buddy?" asked DK.

"Hmm, I used to love fighting on the Halberd. I think I'll choose that one just to bring some good memories back," said Diddy as he found the Halberd button and pressed it.

"Nice one," commented DK.

Within seconds, the teleporter opened, and the Halberd stage platform was right in front of them.

"Ready, little buddy?" asked DK as he pat Diddy's back.

"Ooh, yeah!" replied Diddy as he led DK into the stage.

The teleporter door closed and slid down below the stage floor, which meant that their training match was about to begin!

Diddy stayed where he was on the closer end of the platform while DK took the further end.

The little monkey raised his fists and did a few karate stances, while DK simply pumped his fists in anticipation, but didn't power them up too much since he didn't want to harm his little nephew seriously.

At that moment, countless enemies fell from the sky and landed in the center of the platform.

Then, the word "GO!" was seen on a monitor.

Diddy and DK ran up to the enemies from both sides.

Diddy kicked a few enemies with his feet while DK punched the heads of a few others.

More enemies surrounded Diddy, but he grabbed one's leg using his tail and swung it towards the others. The enemies were all bashed into bits as Diddy's tail was free again.

"Hah! I haven't lost anything!" commented Diddy.

DK picked up an enemy and threw it at a group of three.

Then, the platform began to rise and fly in the pinkish skies towards the Halberd itself.

As Diddy came up to punch a few more enemies, his fists suddenly grew to a tremendous size as he drove his punch in.

As the enemies were knocked out, Diddy's fists quickly shrunk back to normal.

"Wow! How could I do that!?" said Diddy, amazed.

"I don't know, little buddy," answered DK, also amazed at the sight of Diddy's large fists punching the enemies into oblivion.

Soon, the platform had stopped and was on the Halberd.

Only a few enemies remained, but the Kongs quickly finished them off with punches and kicks.

Then, the ship's gun was getting ready to fire.

Diddy quickly noticed that the gun seemed to be aiming at DK.

"DK!" yelled Diddy, "MOVE!"

"Why?" asked DK as he looked at the gun that was pointing towards him.

The gun was just about ready to fire when Diddy ran up to DK and pushed him out of that spot.

But …

The gun fired and hit Diddy just as he had landed on the floor after his dive to keep DK from harm's way.

Diddy's hit sent him flying off the stage, into the air, and screaming.

DK heard Diddy screaming, and he got back up to his feet and turned around just in time to see Diddy flying away.

"DIDDY!" screamed DK as he grew worried sick about his nephew.

But, seconds later, another platform came down, carrying Diddy on top of it.

"Saved your life again, big buddy," commented Diddy as he jumped off the re-spawning platform and came down on all fours right in front of his uncle.

"Whoa! Those re-spawns are faster than ever!" commented DK, "Man, what a universe this one is, compared to Kongo Bongo."

"You said it, pal," said Diddy.

DK quickly scooped up Diddy and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks for saving my life, little buddy!" the ape said happily.

"You're welcome, big buddy," replied Diddy.

DK let Diddy back down on his feet just as more enemies came down from the sky.

"Oh, man! This is crazy!" said Diddy.

"Come on, little buddy!" encouraged DK, "Let's take 'em out!"

The two Kongs gave each other a high five before running up to the enemies and attacking them.

While DK used mostly his fists to perform deadly punches, Diddy's acrobatics were paying off well. His cartwheel rolls, tail whips, enlarged fists punches and kicks were all working flawlessly.

"I haven't had this much fun in years!" said Diddy as he whipped another enemy with his tail.

"Glad to hear you're having fun!" replied DK as he punched his last enemy.

Then, one enemy grabbed Diddy by the neck and began to squeeze it in an attempt to choke Diddy to death.

"DeeeeeeeKaaaaay!" said Diddy as he struggled to breathe.

"I'm comin, little buddy!" said DK as he ran up to the enemy choking Diddy and gave him a punch in the face.

The enemy released Diddy from his grasp and fell to the floor, motionless.

Diddy laid on the floor, coughing continuously as he tried to regain his breathing stability.

"Are you okay, Diddy?" asked DK as he wrapped an arm around his nephew's back.

"I'll … (cough) … be … (cough) … o- … (two coughs) … okay," said Diddy.

DK slapped Diddy's back several times to help him regain his breath.

Soon, the little monkey was breathing again and stood up on his feet.

"Thanks, buddy," said Diddy as he looked at DK.

"You're welcome, little buddy," replied DK with a grin.

The teleporter door reappeared and opened up to let them back in the mansion. The Kongs quickly ran through the door and found themselves back in the training room of the Smash Mansion.

"Man, that was totally radical!" commented Diddy as his breathing became more stable.

"I couldn't agree more with ya, little buddy!" said DK.

"I'm a little thirsty, though," said Diddy.

The little monkey looked around and found a drinking fountain by the door to the hallway. He rushed to the fountain and began taking a long drink.

"Well, … I'm glad I could finally get ya back in action!" said DK happily.

"Me too!" said Diddy as he continued drinking off the fountain.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and in came a young kid dressed in green and carrying a sword like crazy.

"Toon Link, what are you doing here!?" yelled Diddy.

As Diddy backed away from Toon Link, he drew his sword and just about slashed Diddy's arm.

"OW!" screamed Diddy as he held his bleeding arm in pain, "What was that for, you jerk-face!?"

"Nobody harms my little buddy like that!" yelled DK as he approached them.

"Too bad for you I just did!" screamed Toon Link in laughter before DK took the sword and threw it out of the room.

"You want your deadly weapon, GO GET IT!" screamed DK furiously.

Toon Link simply turned his back without any serious reaction, but not before deliberately stomping his shoe on Diddy's foot, squeezing it badly.

Diddy's mouth jerked open as he grabbed his brutalized foot. He was panting in severe pain.

"There! That should render you a little weaker!" commented Toon Link.

"GET OUT! GGGEEETTT OOOUUUTTT!" screamed Diddy.

DK pumped his fists and threatened to punch Toon Link, but the kid quickly turned back and ran out of the room, slamming the door in the process.

DK quickly sat down next to Diddy and placed him on his lap, hugging him.

"Are you okay, little buddy?" he asked gently.

"I hate that guy!" yelled Diddy.

"I thought you two were friends," said DK, looking rather shocked.

"Well, he started trying to get me into trouble more often, even though I'm just an innocent monkey who deserves better than what he does to me!"

"Well, I can understand, little buddy," said DK, "C'mon, let's take a quick break and head back up to our room."

"What!? No!" said Diddy, "I can't let this put a halt to our training day! I wanna keep going! I still need that exercise, ya know!"

"Are you sure? That foot doesn't look very good," said DK, lifting Diddy's right foot.

Sure enough, it was bleeding slightly from Toon Link's attack.

"Well, … if I could just not let it bother me too much, hopefully it shouldn't ruin what should be our own day of getting some activity together. I won't let it end like this! This is supposed to be just you and me all day, getting some training in our hands, not just one round! You'd understand, wouldn't you, DK?"

Diddy had just about broken into tears at this point. He buried his face with his hands and started crying right in DK's lap.

DK wrapped his arms around Diddy and tucked him warmly.

"Aw, there, there, little buddy," said DK sorrowfully, "I know how much this means to you; like a one-time chance for just the two of us to share the stage together and train for endless hours. Besides, I don't really want it to stop, either."

The two Kongs made eye contact with each other.

"If you really wanna keep going, little buddy, … then I'll just give your arm and foot a little something that you would like," said DK.

"What?" asked Diddy through his tears.

DK lifted Diddy's right arm and blew a soft raspberry on it.

Diddy's crying turned to giggling with tears as he felt the vibrations from the raspberry.

Then, DK lifted Diddy's right foot and gave it a raspberry, too.

Diddy giggled even more as his foot seemed to be more ticklish than his arm due to his highly sensitive pale skin.

Soon, Diddy's wounds felt much less pain than they did a moment ago.

"Wow," said Diddy, "I suddenly feel amazing!"

"Aw, I'm so glad!" said DK happily.

Diddy wrapped his arms around DK's neck and hugged his uncle tightly.

"I love ya, big buddy! I love ya, I love ya, I LOVE YA!" said Diddy as he hugged DK.

"I love you too, little buddy," replied DK as he wrapped his arms around Diddy's back.

The two Kongs continued to hug each other in a warm, tight embrace for several minutes before Diddy finally stopped his tears and jumped off DK's lap, and DK stood back up.

The two Kongs walked back to the teleporter. This time, Diddy let DK pick the stage.

"How's about the new battlefield?" said DK as he pressed the 'Battlefield' button on the teleporter.

"Cool!" replied Diddy with a smile.

The two Kongs soon found themselves facing more enemies on the new "Battlefield".

Once again, Diddy enjoyed it all! His acrobatics and fighting moves made him look like a true star on the battle field.

DK felt happy that he could finally give his little nephew some exercise that he didn't get to have for several years.

By the time the day was nearing sunset, Diddy had given himself lots of experiences with stages that he had never been on before. It seemed like a whole new experience.

"Thank you so much for coming along with me for the training!" said Diddy shortly after their last battle for the day.

"Glad I could help you out, little buddy," replied DK as the two heroes walked out of the teleporter room and up towards their bedroom.

Once the Kongs were in their room, DK took some bandages and wrapped them on Diddy's wounds to help them heal.

Diddy still got to have quite a fun day of training with his favorite big buddy/uncle.

No matter what lied between them from time to time, those two Kongs would always love each other deeply as family.

* * *

_**Another marathon-length chapter! And we finally got SSB4 into the story! Now that I've gotten both of those simultaneous requests up, I can make room for even more! :)**_

_**See ya soon with another fluffy chapter!**_


	19. Arguing over the TV!

_**Time for some more crazy monkey nonsense on Kongo Bongo!**_

_**This one also goes to VideoGameNerd123.**_

_**Let's have some fun!**_

* * *

It was a rather cloudy Thursday afternoon on Kongo Bongo. There wasn't any threat of rain, but there was still no reason to waste time outdoors today.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were in their living room, watching TV. They seemed to be watching their own cartoon show!

"_Alright, zombie! Drop that coconut!" _yelled the Diddy on the TV as he emerged from the wreckage of a mine cart/boomerang-a-barrel collision and ran up to DK, who was holding the Crystal Coconut.

"_Diddy," _said DK, _"I didn't wanna tell you this, but … -"_

Then, he began to speak in a zombie-like voice …

"_You are no match for us, puny earthling."_

DK ran off like a zombie while Diddy angrily chased him.

"_Ooh, that does it! Come back here, you mindless, lily-livered alien zombie!" _yelled Diddy as he chased after DK.

"This is driving me nuts!" said the real Diddy sitting on the couch next to the real DK as they watched their own show.

"Whadda ya mean, little buddy?" asked DK curiously, "It's our own show! We were the stars of it for crying out loud."

"We've been watching nothing but this all day!" complained Diddy, "Can't we watch something else for a change once this is over?"

"Hmm, I don't know," answered DK.

"I don't feel like taking that for an answer," commented Diddy.

"Aw, Diddy," said DK playfully as he poked his nephew's shoulder.

"Eek!" squealed Diddy, "Stop that!"

"_I don't … feel so … good," _said Krusha as he spun dizzily before vomiting on General Klump.

"_Nah! Not on my green uniform!" _yelled Klump.

K. Rool was watching them on live video feed, and he became furious.

"_IDIOTS!" _the king screamed as he raised his throne in anger, _"The Crystal Coconut was in my grasp! I'll send them both to the moon for this!"_

At that moment, Diddy couldn't bare to watch anymore of what they had been watching all day. He snatched the remote in his hand and began to wiggle his fingers over the buttons.

"Hey!" said DK, "Give me that remote!"

"No way!" answered Diddy unhappily, "I'm so tired of this, I could scream! There's gotta be something else interesting!"

"I don't think so, Diddy," said DK, "You mind as well just put the remote down."

"No!"

"Or else I'll tickle you until you do," teased DK with an evil smirk.

"What!? NO!" yelled Diddy as he shot himself off the couch with the remote still in his hand and began to make a run to escape DK.

DK quickly gave chase as Diddy ran around the house, trying to keep himself away from DK's tickle torture.

"Come here, Diddy!" said DK, "I've got some fun you might regret missing out!"

"No, you don't!" said Diddy, "And I won't!"

A moment later, Diddy scurried into his bedroom and shut the door before locking it tightly.

DK walked up to Diddy's door and tried to push it open, but the door would not move an inch.

"Open the door!" shouted DK as he knocked on Diddy's door, "Open the door or I'll come in there and bust ya into tickling!"

Diddy didn't answer.

The little monkey kept the remote in his hand and crawled under his bed, pulling the bottom of the sheets lower to the floor to keep himself hidden.

"Diddy!?"

Still nothing.

DK waited for a few more minutes before he concluded that Diddy wouldn't be coming out.

"Alright then, little buddy," the big ape commented, "I guess we'll have to do this the hard way!"

With that, DK walked away from Diddy's door and burst into his own room.

DK began searching through his drawers until he found a spare key that had been hidden there for some time.

Then, he scurried out of his room and stopped in front of Diddy's door again.

Slowly, but surely, DK fit the key into the lock and twisted it. Then, he turned the knob and opened the door to Diddy's bedroom.

"Diddy?" he said, "Come out, come out, wherever you are! We've got a little thing to settle upon!"

Diddy didn't dare make a sound nor move an inch. He stayed completely silent and still under his bed.

However, DK crouched down in front of the bed and lifted the sheets.

"So, … you thought you could hide from me forever, didn't ya?" he commented as he stared at Diddy, the remote still in his hand.

Diddy knew he was busted now.

Before Diddy could process anymore thoughts, DK grabbed his nephew's wrist and pulled him, and the remote, out from under the bed. Then, he picked up Diddy and carried him back to the living room couch before dropping him on a cushion.

DK quickly sat down next to Diddy and began to wiggle his fingers on Diddy's belly.

"No! NO! HAHAHAHAHEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Diddy, "PLEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! LEHEHEHET MEHEHE GOHOHOHO! I DOHOHOHON'T WANNA WAHAHAHATCH THIHIHIS ANYMOHOHOHOHOHORE!"

"Sorry, little buddy," said DK evilly, "I'm not gonna stop until you give me the remote."

Diddy tried to push DK's hands away, but the ape simply grabbed them both and pinned them down on his sides, rendering him defenseless. Then, DK started to go for Diddy's sensitive feet, stroking his fingers on his toes and heels.

"NOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" screamed Diddy in laughter, "NOHOHOHOT MY FEEEEHEHEHEHEHEET!"

That wasn't all …

DK lowered his head towards Diddy's neck and blew a hard raspberry on it. To Diddy, these were always more ticklish than anything else.

"AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" shrieked Diddy in high-pitched squeals of laughter.

"That neck of yours tastes so good, little buddy!" teased DK as he was about to blow another raspberry on Diddy's neck.

"NOOOOHOHOHOHO! STOHOHOHOP! YOHOHOHOHOU WIHIHIN! I GIVE! I GIHIHIHIHIHIVE!"

DK felt convinced and stopped with the tickling. Diddy panted wearily as he tried to recover.

"Now, give me the remote," said DK with a stern look on his face.

"YES!" screamed Diddy as he hesitantly gave the remote back to his uncle.

"Well, why don't we stop being a couple of arguers and watch our show then!" said DK.

Diddy sighed in disappointment.

"Sure. Enjoy," he said sarcastically, "Since it's all you wanna watch, I'll just head back to my room and fall asleep!"

Before he could do so, though, DK pinned Diddy down to the couch again and started wiggling his fingers on Diddy's belly again.

"Heehehehehehehehehee!" giggled Diddy, "HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Aw, c'mon, little buddy!" said DK, "Don't you wanna have some fun watching our favorite memories!?"

"IHIHIHIHI'M BOHOHOHOHORED!" laughed Diddy.

Then, DK stopped tickling Diddy and lifted him onto his lap before squeezing him into a huge bear hug.

"How could you be bored?" asked DK, "I thought you loved our show!"

"I do, but I don't like watching it on endless hours!" complained Diddy.

"Well, I think it's fun! C'mon! Just a few more for old times' sake," said DK.

"Well, … (sigh) … if you really say so," said Diddy.

"I'm saying so, … besides, … -" continued DK, "- … I love you."

Diddy immediately began to feel warm as he heard those last few words from DK.

"I love you, little buddy," said DK as he released Diddy's wrists from his grasp.

"I love you too, big buddy," replied Diddy as he wrapped his arms around DK's neck and hugged him back, "I'm sorry I've been so pushy."

"Ah, don't worry about that, little buddy," said DK, reassuring Diddy, "It's all behind us, and I'm sure we've got some more fun episodes coming up!"

"I sure hope they're all fun," commented Diddy, "I haven't had much fun all day … until a really funny episode came on."

The two Kongs hugged each other for another few minutes before the TV began to play their next episode.

"You're right, DK," said Diddy as he looked at the TV, "These episodes really can be fun!"

Diddy and DK smiled at each other and continued to watch their show, Diddy sitting on DK's lap the whole time.

* * *

_**I had some challenges with this one, but I've pulled it off! I feel like I deserve a medal for this one!**_

_**I'll be seeing you all later with the next request!**_


	20. Kongo-Bongo-Gone-Wrongo Disease returns

_**Here's another fluffy chapter requested by Twin Cats.**_

_**Happy reading!**_

* * *

It was a clear Saturday morning. The weather was fine and the winds were calm.

Donkey Kong had already woken up and was in the living room, looking forward to another fun day.

"I'm gonna see if my little buddy is up yet," he said.

DK walked up to Diddy's door and knocked on it.

No answer came right away, and soon came the sound of coughing.

DK's smile turned into a worried expression. He immediately sensed that something wasn't quite right with Diddy.

The big ape cautiously opened the door. He almost gasped as he saw Diddy sitting on his bed with a tissue in his hand. He was shivering as if he was cold, his face was looking very pale, and his nose was overflowing badly.

"Oh, my!" said DK as he rushed over to Diddy's bed and sat next to him, "Are you okay, little buddy?"

"(sniffle) N-no," answered Diddy weakly before sneezing, "I … (sniffle) … feel t-t- … (sniffle) … t-terrible."

Diddy let out an even bigger sneeze, almost throwing himself off the bed.

DK picked up Diddy and hugged him.

"Aw, I'm so sorry to have to see you this way, my poor little buddy," said DK as he almost shed a few tears from his eyes, "What happened? I thought you were just fine last night."

"I don't know," said Diddy with a miserable-sounding voice, "One point I w-was … (sniffle) … awake after a s-s-strange dream … (sniffle) … and I f-felt some p-p-pain … (sniffle) … in my arm."

Diddy coughed a few more times.

DK looked at Diddy's arm. There appeared to be a tiny swollen up spot.

"Uh, Diddy, I think … y-you've … -"

DK didn't know how to put this statement in for words without having to scare Diddy.

"I think a bird may have flown in through an open window and bit you by mistake," said DK.

"W-What!?" said Diddy, deeply shocked, "You mean I might g-g-get the K-K-K-Kongo-Bongo-Gone Wrongo D-D-D-Disease again!?"

"(gulp) I'm afraid so, little buddy," said DK sorrowfully.

Diddy began to cry as he continued to cough and sneeze. In no time, his face was all wet from tears and a heavily running nose.

"N-no!" said Diddy, sounding like his voice was getting weaker, "I thought th-th-this d-disease was … (sniffle) … g-g-gone forever! (cough) I th-thought I c-could be … (sniffle) … im-immune to it!"

"Well, sometimes diseases may try to strike back," said DK, "I think this might be happening to you."

"W-why would they … (cough) … ever c-come back?" asked Diddy tearfully.

"Well, sometimes, diseases can came back in new ways which we aren't immune to. You can't be immune to every version of a disease."

"B-but …. (sneeze and cough) … I w-was … (sniffle) … b-bitten by a bird l-last time t-t-too!" said Diddy.

"I know," said DK as he let some tears out of his eyes, "I'm sure this may be a different kind of bird that might be the carrier."

"Will y-you … (sniffle) … t-take care of me?" asked Diddy.

"Aw, of course I will, Diddy, my poor little buddy," said DK as he hugged his nephew even tighter, "Aw, there, there, little buddy. DK's here. It'll be alright. I'll have you feeling better soon. Just stick tight to me and you'll be just fine."

"Th-th-thank you, D-D-DK," said Diddy with his voice getting even weaker.

"You're welcome, little buddy," answered DK, "Don't you worry. I'll do anything to get rid of this disease again. As long as you have me, you'll always be safe from whatever tries to kill you; enemy or sickness, because you know how much I love you. I love you so much, Diddy. I would hate to see you suffer from a terrible disease."

"I l-love you s-so much too, … (cough and sniffle) … D-DK," said Diddy, "I wouldn't … w-wanna … (sniffle) … d-d-die from a d-disease, either."

"It's okay, little buddy," whispered DK in Diddy's ear as the two hugged each other even tighter, "I've gotcha tight and I'll stick with you until you're all better."

"D-do you h-have anything … (cough) … that could h-help me out, b-big buddy?" said Diddy, sneezing once again.

"I-m sure I might have something, little buddy," answered DK as he patted the back of Diddy's head.

"(sneeze) P-p-p-pl- … (sniffle) … Please, t-tell me you have any … (cough) … (cough) … T-Tin Banana Tu, b-b-big buddy!" said Diddy.

"I'm sure I might have one preserved in the bathroom. I'll go look. Just stay right here until I come back," said DK, letting Diddy lay down on his bed again.

"Th-thanks, D-DK," replied Diddy as he laid his head on his pillows and continued to sob and cough.

DK looked at Diddy for a few more seconds. He felt so sorry for him and wanted to do whatever it took to rid the disease as they had once done.

Soon, DK was out of Diddy's room and scurrying into the bathroom.

The ape dug through every drawer in the bathroom as he desperately searched for a Tin Banana Tu, but despite all of his drawers being filled with lots of medications, he couldn't find a Tin Banana Tu anywhere in the bathroom!

"Maybe it's in my room. Perhaps I put it in there by mistake," he said.

He rushed out of the bathroom and ran into his own room. He once again searched every drawer in the room. He even looked under his bed, but there was still no sign of a purple banana.

"Aw, dear!" said DK, panicking, "It's gotta be somewhere in this house! The kitchen!"

DK ran as fast as he could into the kitchen and went through every cabinet and every drawer for the Tin Banana Tu. He searched in the refrigerator and even checked the pantry, but he still couldn't find what he was looking for.

"Oh, no!" he yelled as he let tears out of his eyes, "How could there be no Tin Banana Tu in this house!? I could swear I thought I had one here!"

"I-I h-h-heard th-th-that!" came a sad voice that sounded even sicker than it had just moments before.

DK gulped. He knew his buddy was losing hope every second now.

He sadly dragged himself out of the kitchen and back into Diddy's room with tears pouring from his eyes as he looked at his sick nephew.

"Y-y-you … (sniffle) … d-don't … (cough) … have any T-T-Tin Banana Tu!?" cried Diddy with another sneeze.

DK sank his head and shook.

Diddy began to sob even more.

"W-why!?" the poor little monkey sobbed weakly, "Why would s-someone bite me and s-s-steal our only Tin B-B-Ba-Banana Tu!?"

"I don't know, little buddy," sobbed DK, "I'll have to go out to the banana plantation and find some more."

Suddenly, a parrot's voice was heard outside one of Diddy's windows.

"Well, well, well, thought I'd never come back for another catastrophe?" said the parrot.

"Polly Roger!" yelled DK, "I figured you were behind this!"

DK ran up to the window where Polly Roger was sitting and gritted his teeth madly at him.

"Where's our Tin Banana Tu!?" shouted DK.

"Well, if you want to know, you need only to ask," replied the parrot.

"WHERE IS IT!?" screamed DK even louder.

"I have left it near the top of the old volcano where the Tikis and Snomads had once resided. Why not drag your lazy ape butt and try to climb it again yourself without your little sidekick's help?"

"I'M NOT FALLING FOR YOUR TRICKS AGAIN, YOU NASTY BIRD!" growled DK in furious rage.

DK grabbed Polly Roger with his hand and began to squeeze him tightly.

Then, he gasped as he looked at the parrot's tail.

"You are such a dirty liar!" said DK.

There was a purple banana taped to the back of Polly Roger's tail in an effort to hide it from the Kongs forever.

DK grabbed the banana from Polly Roger's tail. The parrot squawked loudly in pain as DK tore the tape off, pulling some of his feathers off in the process.

"I mind as well send you flying up to the volcano for this!" commented DK as he placed the Tin Banana Tu on Diddy's bed in front of him and walked out to the porch, still squeezing Polly Roger in his fist.

"I'm sure you'll be thinking of different tactics next time you plan one of your evil deeds," commented DK as he dunked Polly Roger to the floor of the porch and gave him a big punch.

The punch just about knocked the parrot near-senseless as his body was beaten down with feathers flying everywhere.

"Now … for the game-ending kick," said DK, pretending to act like a football player.

DK backed himself into the house in front of the living room sofa. Then, he charged at the parrot as fast as he could and swung his left foot as hard as he had ever done, even harder than his so-called 'Big Foot Kick' as Diddy would put it.

"BANANA SLAMMA!" shouted DK as he kicked Polly Roger, sending him into the air and far away from the house.

Within a few seconds, Polly Roger had disappeared into the sky just above the top of the trees and was not seen losing height until after he was out of sight.

"That'll teach him," commented DK with a smirk as he turned back into the house and rushed into Diddy's room.

Diddy was still crying and sneezing. His face looked even paler than before.

"Don't worry, little buddy," said DK as he sat on Diddy's bed and lifted him onto his lap again, laying him down on his back, "I'll have you feeling better in just about no time."

"I … (cough) … h-h-"

Then, Diddy's voice became so raspy that he could speak no more words.

"Aw, dear," said DK sorrowfully as he picked up the Tin Banana Tu on Diddy's bed, "Have you lost your voice already?"

Diddy nodded his head.

"Aw, don't worry, little buddy," said DK with more tears, "We'll have you fixed up in no time."

Diddy tried to speak again, but his voice had gone so raspy that he felt like he had swallowed a sock. All he could produce with his voice were cries and sneezes.

DK patted Diddy's head and peeled the skin off the Tin Banana Tu.

"Just eat this, little buddy, and you'll soon be feeling as if this never happened."

Diddy shook his head and began making gestures with his hands.

"Oh, boy, here we go again," sighed DK, "You know I'm no good in sign language."

Diddy took his right hand and pretended that he was holding a cup in it. Then, he brought his hand up to his lips and opened his mouth.

"So … you want me to get you a drink so that you can wash the bad taste down your throat?" guessed DK.

Diddy nodded.

"Okay, then," said DK, "Just stay right here and I'll be right back."

DK placed Diddy on his bed again, laying his head on his pillows, and scurried back into the kitchen.

DK quickly opened a cabinet and dug out a small glass. Then, he rushed to the counter and poured some banana juice into the glass.

In just a few blinks, DK was back in Diddy's room with the Tin Banana Tu in one hand and a glass full of banana juice in the other.

Diddy had his hands on his head. He felt some severe pain coming from inside it. Then came the sound of popping noises just before Diddy's face was beginning to turn light green.

"Your brain cells!" shouted DK, "Here, take this, quick!"

DK handed the Tin Banana Tu to Diddy.

Diddy tried to reach for his mouth, but his body had become so weak he could barely move a muscle at all. His whole body slumped and the banana slipped out of his hand just before his eyes slowly began to close.

"Oh, no!" shouted DK.

The big ape quickly grabbed the banana and shoved it into his nephew's mouth. He placed his hand on Diddy's face and pressed his nephew's lips together to help him chew the banana.

At last, Diddy was able to swallow the banana under his own power, but he still could barely move. However, his eyes jerked open again.

DK let out a sigh of relief that Diddy was improving. He held the glass of banana juice up to Diddy's face.

"Open wide, little buddy," said DK.

Diddy was able to open his mouth.

Then, DK tilted the cup towards Diddy's mouth. The banana juice went pouring down his mouth and into his throat.

They sat there and waited for a few minutes before Diddy's face began to look normal and his nose was no longer drooping. He even felt a sudden clearing in his lungs and throat, and his muscles felt as strong as ever.

"JUMPIN' BANANA BUGS!" shouted Diddy happily as he stood up on his bed, "I'M CURED!"

The little monkey made a big jump and raised his arms to reach the monkey bars on his ceiling before coming back down.

DK stretched his arms and legs out, and Diddy landed right on his uncle's lap.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH, DK!" shouted Diddy excitedly as he hugged DK's neck and rubbed his lips against DK's cheek, "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! I LOVE YA SO MUCH!"

"You're welcome, little buddy!" giggled DK happily, "And I love you too!"

DK wrapped his arms around Diddy's back.

"I owe you one, big buddy!" said Diddy, "For a while I was sure I wasn't gonna make it through!"

"Me too, little buddy," said DK, "I thought you were a goner before I fed you that banana and juice."

"Thank you so much, DK!" said Diddy again, "I feel like I can't thank you enough! You make my life so happy and much easier!"

"Aw, thanks, little buddy," said DK, blushing, "Plus, you're very welcome! A million times!"

Both Kongs laughed and hugged each other even tighter before DK lifted Diddy and placed him on his shoulders.

"Wanna go for a ride on my shoulders, little buddy?" asked DK.

"Yes! I'd love to!" answered Diddy quickly and excitedly, "I'd never wanna ride on anyone else, especially after you've just saved my life!"

"Well, Diddy, hold on tight, because we'll gonna take a stroll through the jungle!" said DK playfully, "We'll be sticking to each other tightly until it's all over!"

Diddy wrapped his arms around DK's neck as the big gorilla stood up and left the room, carrying a cured Diddy with him.

Then, DK ran outside to the porch and jumped off with a mid-air flip before coming back down to the ground below on his hands and feet so as not to harm Diddy.

DK stuck Diddy's hands into some small gaps in the center of his necktie as the little monkey pressed his lips against the warm, soft fur on the back of DK's head and wiggled his toes back and forth in excitement.

"Ready, Diddy?" asked DK with a smile.

"Ready, DK!" answered Diddy, smiling back at his uncle.

"LET'S GO!" shouted DK playfully.

With that, DK began running on all fours into the jungle while Diddy laid his chin and chest on DK's head and kept his hands around DK's neck, strapped into the center of DK's necktie.

Soon, the two were deep into the jungle and loving each others' company from being so close to each other in an unbreakable 'family love' bond.

As he felt the winds rushing past them, Diddy let out a big smile and gave his uncle signs of enjoyment by slapping his feet together under DK's chin.

"WAAAAAAA, HOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Diddy happily as he felt the exciting thrills of riding around on DK, whom he loved as his favorite big buddy/uncle.

"I love hearing that from you when you ride on me for enjoyment!" commented DK as he kept on running through the jungle, treating his nephew for even more fun!

* * *

_**Out of all the chapters I've written so far, this one has got to be one of the most breathtaking and one of the more fluffy ones as far as 'back riding' is concerned!**_

_**I can take even more requests now, since my second college semester ended today! YEEE, HAAA! XD**_

_**Anyways, see ya soon with another chapter!**_


	21. A 'Catbell' accident

_**I've gotten another request from VideoGameNerd123 last night, and I must say this is gonna be absolutely crazy!**_

* * *

It was another fine Saturday night on Kongo Bongo. The winds were calm and the temperatures were in the mid-60s.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were taking a stroll through the jungle. Diddy was once again riding on DK's shoulders and enjoying the comforting ride his uncle was giving him.

"How are ya doing up there?" asked DK, looking up at his nephew.

"Great!" answered Diddy with a smile.

Then, the little monkey looked ahead.

"Um, … DK, I, uh, … think there's something up ahead that doesn't belong here," said Diddy.

DK saw what was ahead and stopped as he approached it.

Diddy lifted his feet on DK's shoulders and jumped off of DK, coming back down on his feet.

The object in question looked somewhat like a catbell. It was light brown in color and it was rather small.

"Well, I wonder what this is doing here?" said DK as he stepped closer.

"Uh, DK, … I wouldn't get too close if I were you," warned Diddy.

"Aw, c'mon, little buddy," replied DK, not believing his buddy, "What could be the harm on keeping one of these? Besides, I don't think there's anything dangerous about it."

Then, DK walked right up to the catbell and touched it.

In an instant, the catbell let out a bright white light that lit up the whole jungle surrounding them for a few brief seconds.

"I told you, DK!" said Diddy.

The light vanished, and the next thing that Diddy saw caused him to giggle …

DK had turned into a cat!

He had whiskers surrounding his nostrils, claws on his fingers and toes, and a tail breaking out of his back.

Diddy giggled uncontrollably for a while. He seemed so amused by DK's new look.

"DeeheheheheheKahahahahahahay!" laughed Diddy, "You lohohohohook sohohohho fuhuhuhunny. Aahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Oh, so you think it's funny that I've turned into a cat!?" shouted DK, feeling insulted by Diddy's reaction, "Well, how's about if I try you out with these new claws? That'll convince you to not think it's so funny!"

"Really!? Try me!" teased Diddy, still laughing.

"Alright, then!" said DK, "How's about some … tickling?"

Diddy immediately stopped laughing and gulped.

"What!? No! NO! I'M SORRY, DK!" panicked Diddy, "I DIDN'T MEAN TO TEASE YOU THAT WAY! PLEASE DON'T!"

"Too late now, Diddy!" teased DK with a smirk as he ran up to Diddy and knelt in front of him to pin his hands to the ground in a tight squeeze.

"N-n-n-n-no!" shouted Diddy, not wanting to be tickled, "P-p-please don't!"

But DK wouldn't listen to Diddy's plea …

He began to dig his new claws into Diddy's belly. This seemed to tickle the little monkey a lot more than when he did with normal hands.

"AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" screamed Diddy in high-pitched squeals of laughter, "THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT TIHICKAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Diddy sounded as if he was being attacked by a huge monster. These claws were certainly not very pleasing to him.

Then, DK lowered his head and began to nuzzle his whiskers into Diddy's stomach.

"OOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Diddy as he felt even more tickled by the whiskers.

"Now there's a reason why it's fun being something you're not!" commented DK as he drew his whiskers towards Diddy's neck.

"NOOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHO! PLEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!" shrieked Diddy as he tried to scrunch his chin to the side to defend it from the whiskers.

However, DK grasped Diddy's head and tilted it back to its normal position. Then, he began to rub his whiskers over Diddy's neck on one side for a while before turning to the other side and rubbing it with his whiskers too.

"AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HEEHEEHEEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!" screamed Diddy is his neck, his most ticklish spot, was receiving such tickling sensations from DK's whiskers.

"Now that's quite some ticklish neck you've got there, little buddy!" teased DK as he continued to brush his whiskers on Diddy's neck.

"NOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Then, DK stopped and raised his head again.

Diddy was still producing very bubbly giggles. Saliva had leaked out of his mouth and was now trickling onto his cheeks as he giggled and kept smiling.

"Well, little buddy, do you have anything to say?" asked DK.

"I'm sohohohohohohorreehehehehehehehehy!" giggled Diddy.

Then, there came another bright flash of light right over Diddy which nearly blinded his eyesight.

Within a few seconds, the light was gone, and DK had turned back to his normal ape look.

"Y-you're back!" said Diddy.

DK looked at himself and saw that he no longer had whiskers, claws or a tail.

"(sigh) Oh, well," he commented, "It was kinda fun being a cat for a while."

"Well, it could've gone without tickling!" said Diddy.

"Which reminds me: Would you like some more?" asked DK with an evil smile.

"NO!" shouted Diddy as he tried to escape, but DK was still kneeling on top of his hands, preventing him from escaping.

"I don't think you'll be able to talk yourself out of more!" teased DK.

"DK, I said I was sorry! I can't take it anymore! Please, let me go!" shouted Diddy, looking desperate.

"I'm just kidding with ya, little buddy!" said DK playfully as he grasped Diddy's shoulders and stood up to his feet.

DK lifted Diddy by the shoulders and pulled him in for a hug.

"I was just playing around with ya," said DK as he hugged his nephew, "It was fun for a while, but I simply want some more fun!"

"P-please don't tell me you'll still wanna tickle me!" said Diddy, not believing him.

"I'm not!" said DK, "Sheesh, I'm just about finished tickling for tonight. You look pretty tired anyway."

"DK, … I'm so sorry I teased your new cat look," said Diddy in an apologetic tone, "Can you ever forgive me, please?"

"Of course, I forgive you, little buddy," said DK happily, "If you can't forgive your best buddy, who can you forgive? Besides, I love you, Diddy, my best little buddy."

DK hugged Diddy tighter.

"I love you too, DK, my best big buddy!" replied Diddy as he wrapped his arms around DK's neck.

DK allowed Diddy to swing himself back onto his uncles's shoulders, keeping his arms around his neck.

Then, DK began to run through the jungle again as Diddy rode on him playfully.

"How's about another run, little buddy!?" asked DK.

"I'd love one, DK!" replied Diddy excitedly, "You're a great buddy to ride on! Whenever you carry me around as if I was a little toddler, it makes me feel so warm!"

"I'm glad to hear that, my cute lil' pal!" said DK as he blushed slightly, "Well then, let's go for another stroll!"

"WAAAAAA HOOOOOO!" yelled Diddy happily as he rode on DK's neck and shoulders like a little monkey younger than himself.

* * *

_**Seemingly crazy, but it was worth it for some laughs! LOL!**_

_**If the next request doesn't come today, it will have to wait until Monday, because I will again be busy 'game-racing' on Sunday.**_

_**See ya soon with yet more monkey nonsense!**_


	22. No way out of DK's tickling

_**More monkey nonsense and fluffiness coming right up!**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

The weather in Kongo Bongo was absolutely beautiful today. There were no signs of any clouds approaching the island anytime soon, and birds were chirping their favorite tunes.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were walking through the jungle, having a pleasant chat.

"You know I'd always look after you whenever we go on a dangerous quest, little buddy," said DK, smiling down at Diddy, "Of course, I love watching you take out those guys like there was no tomorrow."

"Believe me, DK," said Diddy, "I enjoy taking out those guys! I don't have a tremendous fear of monsters."

"Really?" asked DK with a smirk that Diddy didn't catch.

"Yeah," answered Diddy, "I could take out any monster if I had the chance."

"Well, I was gonna mention that there may be some monsters that you might not be able to take out so easily," said DK.

"Oh, yeah?" argued Diddy, "Like what?"

"Let's just say that there's one coming after you right now," continued DK.

"Oh, really?" said Diddy, looking dumbfounded, "Show me where this monster is."

"It's a … tickle monster!" shouted DK playfully as he began to wiggle his fingers over Diddy's head.

"AAAH! NO! NO! NOOOO!" screamed Diddy in fear.

Diddy quickly took off on all fours and ran as fast as he could to escape DK's tickle torture.

"He always runs," commented DK with a sigh.

With that, DK began to chase after his nephew through the jungle.

Diddy kept on running nonstop around the jungle until he reached their tree house. He climbed up the ladder, opened the door, and scurried into the house, slamming the door behind him.

"I've gotta find somewhere to hide!" he panted to himself.

"Hide from what?" came a familiar voice.

Diddy grew wide-eyed as he looked at the living room couch and noticed DK peeking out from behind it.

"Wha-"

Diddy was so confused and shocked.

"How did you beat me here!?" he asked.

"I took a shortcut," answered DK, "And now it's time for you to say 'hello' to the tickle monster!"

"NOO!" screamed Diddy as he turned around to open the door.

Diddy had only just made it out the door when DK ran up from behind and grabbed his little nephew by the tail.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked DK teasingly.

"DK! Let me go!" yelled Diddy, "I'm not falling for your tickle monster jokes again!"

"I'm afraid you just did!" commented DK, "Now it's time for you to have some fun with me: the tickle monster!"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

DK brought Diddy back into the house and shut the door before walking up to the living room sofa and dropping his nephew onto a cushion.

Then, DK sat down on the couch and pinned Diddy's arms with one hand, and pinned his legs down by placing a knee over them.

"P-please, no!" shouted Diddy desperately.

"I tried to warn you about the tickle monster, but you wouldn't listen to me, and now you will pay the price," teased DK.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Diddy, "PLEEEEEEEASE!"

DK ignored Diddy's plea and began to wiggle his fingers on Diddy's belly. The little monkey shrieked in laughter as he felt the ticklish sensations on his belly.

"Heeheeheeheeheehahahahahaha!" giggled Diddy, "Deeheeheeheeheekakakakakay!"

"Sorry, little buddy," teased DK, "The tickle monster always extracts his revenge seriously."

DK simply continued to tickle Diddy's belly for a while before moving up to his stomach.

"Pleehehehehehehehease!" laughed Diddy as his laughter became louder the higher DK got.

"How's about that neck of yours, little buddy?" said DK playfully.

Diddy's eyes went wider than ever when he heard those words, knowing how horribly ticklish his neck was.

"NO! NO! NOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHO!"

But DK wouldn't answer to the word 'no' …

The big ape simply began to wiggle his fingers in circles and zigzag patterns all over Diddy's neck. The little monkey began to scream in laughter due to how ticklish his neck was. He began to thrash his head around, trying to fight off the sensations of tickling, but he couldn't escape the sensitivity.

"Cootchie cootchie coo, little buddy!" said DK as he lowered his head over Diddy's ear.

Diddy shut his eyes as he giggled, knowing what was coming next …

DK pressed his lips on Diddy's ear and blew a hard raspberry that drove Diddy up the wall.

"AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" screamed Diddy in speechless, bubbly laughter.

This thing wasn't quite over yet, though …

DK went for Diddy's mouth and sucked it in with his own lips.

"_Oh, no! Another kiss!?"_ thought Diddy.

Yes, it was another 'family love' kiss!

DK blew a raspberry on Diddy's lips and vibrated his head softly.

"MMMMMHMHMHMHMHM!" laughed Diddy with a muffled voice trapped in DK's mouth.

Finally, DK lifted his head up again and was finished.

Diddy was left smiling and giggling, and with saliva all over his face … again.

"How's about that, little buddy?" said DK, "Does that convince you that not every monster will be easy for you?"

"You're horrible!" said Diddy, "Yohohohohou are the craziest tickle mohohonsteheher I've ever knohohown in my lihihihihife!"

"I know and I'm proud to be one!" commented DK happily before unpinning Diddy's hands and legs.

"I really wish you wouldn't use so much tickling on me!" said Diddy.

"Why wouldn't I? I love tickling ya! Besides, you look cute when I tickle you! I also tickle ya because I love you so much as my best little buddy!"

"I love you too, DK," replied Diddy, "Even if you are a crazy tickle monster."

DK grasped Diddy's wrists and pulled him onto his lap for a hug. Diddy wrapped his arms around DK's neck and hugged him back.

"You may be a tickle monster, but you're still my best big buddy too," said Diddy with a grin.

"Aw, thanks, little buddy," said DK, also smiling, "I love hearing that from you."

Diddy's cheeks blushed red.

"How's about a little snack?" offered DK.

"Sure, I'd like one," answered Diddy.

DK swung Diddy onto his shoulders and stood up. Then, he carried his little nephew into the kitchen for a midday snack.

* * *

_**Well, Diddy, no matter how hard you try, you can't escape the tickle monster.**_

_**Well, since I'll be busy again tomorrow, I won't be taking the next request until Monday. I'll be racing in my next Enthusia race and I'll have the race's details up on my Enthusia fanfic as early as late afternoon tomorrow if not during the evening hours.**_

_**Until then, good night and good luck. I'm going to bed now.**_


	23. Homework

_**Well, let's get even more nonsensical, shall we?**_

_**This one was requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was a clear, starry Tuesday night on Kongo Bongo. Everywhere on the island seemed to be very quiet.

However, up in Donkey and Diddy Kong's tree house, things were a little stressful for a little monkey.

Diddy was in his room, laying on his bed with his head on his pillow, with a pencil in his hand. He still had his trademark red clothes on, which seemed weird for it being this late into the night. He had a clipboard, with a piece of paper on it, laying on his knees. The paper had numerous equations written on it, but they all looked incomplete. Some of them were even crossed out as if they were useless.

Diddy himself had sweat pouring down his face. His eyes were wide, making him look worried to death. His teeth were gritting at the paper he was aimlessly writing on. He looked so desperate and hopeless at the moment.

It was obvious that he was working on homework for Kong Kollege.

"Man, it's never easy," Diddy said to himself, "Being a professional race car driver yet still having to do impossible homework. Life's never easy! If only I knew how to do this! Even having good knowledge of cars doesn't seem enough!"

He wrote down something else, but immediately crossed it out afterward, thinking he was completely out of his mind.

"WHAT AM I GONNA DO!?" he yelled to himself, "DIDDY, YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT! YOU CAN'T DO HOMEWORK EVEN WHEN YOU'VE GAINED A BIT OF EXPERIENCE WITH EVERYTHING YOU CAN DO IN LIFE!"

Then came a knock on his door.

"Hey, little buddy," said a familiar voice behind the door, "You wanna go out for a stroll with me?"

"No way, DK!" yelled Diddy, "I'm trying to do some homework and I've gotten myself into a rage of hopelessness!"

DK slowly opened the door and found Diddy with his face sweating severely and scribbling with his pencil. He even looked like he was panicking.

"My goodness, little buddy," said DK, feeling shocked to see Diddy like this, "You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"Ugh!" yelled Diddy, "I can't find any way to even start this thing! What's happening to me!?"

"Um, I was just gonna ask you if you wanted to have a little fun with me," said DK.

"I don't have time for any fun right now!" yelled Diddy, "I'm stuck on this stupid problem!"

"Well, w-would you like me to help you out with it, little buddy?" asked DK.

"YOU COULDN'T SOLVE AN EQUATION TO SAVE MY LIFE!" screamed Diddy.

"(sigh) Well, then, … I'll just apologize for not being able to do so," said DK sadly, walking up to Diddy's bed.

"Well, go ahead, say it!" said Diddy angrily.

"I'm not gonna say it," said DK.

Diddy sat up and glared furiously at his uncle.

"I'm gonna give it to you in a different way," continued DK.

"OH, YEAH!?" screamed Diddy, feeling like he had had enough with nonsense for one night, "LIKE WHAT!?"

Diddy slammed his pencil on his bed and folded his arms in disgust just as DK suddenly knelt on the bed and pinned his nephew's arms down, making his knees drop the clipboard that had his homework on it.

"Let's just say that it might involve -"

"NO!" screamed Diddy, knowing what was coming, "PLEASE DON'T! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU AND YOUR NONSENSE FOR TONIGHT!"

"You won't be saying that for long," teased DK as he traced his fingers over Diddy's stomach.

"Get off me and get out of my room!" yelled Diddy, not even giggling in anticipation of tickling.

"I don't think so, little buddy," replied DK.

With that, DK began to wiggle his fingers all over Diddy's stomach. However, Diddy tried his best to hide his laughter by keeping his mouth closed, but small giggles could be heard through his miserable efforts to keep the fun away.

"C'mon, little buddy!" said DK with a slight grin, "Whatever happened to your sense of monkey business?"

"Yohou'd h-have noho idea what m-mo-mohonkey nonsense is!?" said Diddy with small giggles he couldn't hold back.

"In that case, I'll just bring some more," said DK as he started tickling Diddy's exposed belly.

Diddy was still trying to hold back his laughter, but his belly seemed to be more ticklish than his stomach.

"DeeheKahay, gehet off meehehehe!" said Diddy as he struggled in DK's grasp.

"Not until I see a smile on your face, little buddy," answered DK.

Then, DK began to trace his fingers up to Diddy's neck.

That did the trick!

As DK rubbed his fingers all over Diddy's neck, the little monkey suddenly shrieked in laughter, kicking his legs as he struggled to control himself.

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DEEHEHEHEHEHEHEKAHAHAHAHAY! THAHAHAHT TIHIHICKLES! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I knew that would put a smile on your face, my cute little pal!" commented DK with a big grin.

DK continued to wiggle his fingers in certain patterns all around both sides of Diddy's neck for a few minutes. Diddy was left into a puddling mess of laughter from that.

Then, DK lowered his head and blew a hard raspberry on Diddy's face.

The raspberry vibrated the little monkey's head like a jolt.

"DEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" screamed Diddy in laughter, unable to form words due to his uncontrollable giggling and laughing.

That wasn't the end of it, though …

DK opened his mouth slightly and sucked Diddy's lips in. Then, he blew another raspberry, albeit softer.

Diddy's head vibrated even more as he felt the ticklish sensations from the raspberry/kiss sink into his brain.

Then, it was over.

Diddy was left with a big smile and behaving like a laughing puddle.

"So, how do you feel, little buddy?" asked DK.

"Yohohohohou're crahahahahazeehehehehehehy!" giggled Diddy.

"Aw, c'mon! You gotta admit it was pretty fun!" commented DK.

"Thahahahahahat wahahahas yohohour apohohologeehehehehehehy!?" said Diddy through bubbly giggles.

"Yep!" admitted DK, "It was because I love so much! I would hate to see you getting all torn up about homework."

"Well," said Diddy, finally recovering, "You could've done it in a less crazy way than tickling!"

"I just wanted to see a smile on your face, little buddy," said DK, "Besides, having fun can sometimes help you out with homework. It takes all the stress away."

"Well, at least for you," commented Diddy, his smile starting to fade.

"Please, little buddy!" said DK, lifting his nephew off the bed and pulling him in for an embrace, "Can you ever forgive me for not being so helpful with homework?"

"Well, … since you are my best buddy and the only real family I have, and that you say that fun can take the stress away from homework, … um, … -"

"Yes?" DK was looking worried.

"Yes! I forgive you, big buddy!" said Diddy with tears coming out of his eyes.

"Aw, you are such a cute little buddy!" commented DK as he hugged his little nephew.

"And you are such a great big buddy!" said Diddy as he wrapped his arms around his uncle's neck, "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"It's okay, little buddy," said DK, "It would make me feel good if you just didn't do it again."

"I won't, DK. I promise."

"That's my little buddy."

"Oh, DK!" said Diddy, blushing.

The two Kongs continued to hug each other for a few more minutes.

"So, would you like to have a little more fun with me?" offered DK, "It could help you out."

"Um, s-sure. I'd like to," answered Diddy.

With that, Diddy swung himself onto DK's shoulders, and DK stood up and carried his little nephew out of the room and outside for a little stroll through the jungle.

* * *

_**I always hated homework, too, but I survived it all!**_

_**More requests welcome! :) For now, though, I'll be going to bed. See y'all later.**_


	24. Hiccups

_**For those of you who don't want the monkeying around to stop, say "YEEEAAAAH!"**_

_**Just kidding!**_

_**Anyways, here's another chapter requested by Twin Cats.**_

* * *

Donkey Kong was relaxing on the living room sofa on a sunny Monday afternoon in Kongo Bongo. He was watching some hilarious episode of the Jerry Seinfeld show.

In the show, Jerry and George were hanging around in Jerry's apartment.

"_You have no idea of the magnitude of this thing!" _yelled George (in the show), _"If she is allowed to infiltrate this world, then George Costanza as you know him ceases to exist!"_

DK giggled as he kept on watching.

"_You see, right now I have 'Relationship George', but … there is also 'Independent George'! That's the George you know, the George you grew up with, 'Movie George', 'Coffee Shop George', 'Liar George', Bawdy George'!"_

"_I love that George," _said Jerry.

"_Me too!" _said George, _"And he's DYING, Jerry! If 'Relationship George' walks through this door, he will kill 'Independent George'! A George, divided against itself, cannot stand!"_

Then, Elaine walked into the room.

"_YOU'RE KILLING 'INDEPENDENT GEORGE!" _yelled George to Elaine, _"You know that, don't you?"_

"_George, I don't even want to get-" _said Elaine before George cut her off.

"_You know what word Susan used last night?" _continued Geroge, _"Huh. VAULT!"_

"_So!?"_

"_She got that from you!" _said George.

"_Well, I didn't tell her to say it."_

"_What is she the only girl in the whole world? Why can't you find your own girl?"_ asked George.

"_I LIKE HER!" _yelled Elaine.

George turned to Jerry.

"_You see," _he went off, _"See? You see what I'm talking about. It's all just slipping away, … and you're letting it happen!"_

And George took off, slamming the door.

DK laughed and laughed throughout that whole scene.

Then, Diddy came out of the kitchen, having just finished a little banana-flavored snack.

"Hey, DK," said Diddy with a sudden hiccup.

"Hey, little buddy," said DK, turning the TV's volume down and looking down at Diddy approaching him, "Are you okay? You sound like you have the hiccups."

"Well, … (hiccup) … I only just finished a banan- … (hiccup) … banana-flavored snack. (hiccup)" said Diddy.

"Hmm, you want me to help you get rid of them?" offered DK.

"Well, … (hiccup) … (hiccup) … I could probably … (hiccup) … do with some help," answered Diddy.

"Well then, come on up here on the couch and I'll help you get rid of those hiccups," said DK.

Diddy slowly walked up to the couch and sat down next to his big uncle.

Then, DK wrapped one arm around Diddy's back and pressed down on his stomach with his other hand.

"This should help out a little," said DK.

"I hope," said Diddy with another hiccup.

DK continued to press down on Diddy's stomach, trying to squeeze the hiccups away, but no matter how hard they tried, Diddy's hiccups wouldn't go away.

"Sorry, little buddy," said DK apologetically, "We're gonna have to try something else."

"(hiccup) … Like what?" said Diddy.

"Well, … -" said DK as he slowly sneaked his free hand over Diddy's belly and began to wiggle them.

"Gugh! Heehehehehehehehehehehehe!" giggled Diddy as he felt DK tickle his belly, "Thahahahahat tihihihickles!"

"Maybe some tickling will chase the hiccups away," commented DK with a mischievous grin.

"Nohohohoho! Pleehehehehease! Anythihihing buhuhuhut tihihiclkihihing!" laughed Diddy with a few hiccups that almost made him choke.

DK continuously tickled Diddy's belly and stomach for a few minutes while Diddy simply giggled, hoping his uncle wasn't tickling him for nothing.

Eventually, DK stopped tickling Diddy, but the hiccups hadn't quite stopped.

"(Hiccup)" said Diddy.

"Aw, dear," said DK sadly, "I guess … tickling doesn't always help out with the hiccups."

"Then, … (hiccup) … what will?" asked Diddy.

"I really don't know," answered DK as he stood up off the couch and walked towards the kitchen.

Diddy simply lay there on the couch lazily, still trying to fight off the hiccups.

Then, moments later, DK suddenly popped up behind the couch where Diddy was lying, and he let out a monstrous gorilla roar right above his nephew's face!

"AAAAAAAAAHH!" screamed Diddy as he jolted and fell off the couch, smashing his face on the floor.

"Ooh," said DK sorrowfully, "I'm so sorry, little buddy. I didn't mean to scare ya that bad."

"I'm okay, DK," said Diddy as DK sat down on the floor and gently lifted him onto his lap, "You really shouldn't have startled me that much, though."

"Well, scaring usually helps a lot with hiccups," explained DK, "I'm sure they might be troubling you no more."

They waited for about a minute, and no more hiccups were heard.

"You're right, DK!" said Diddy happily, "My hiccups really are gone! You're a genius, big buddy!"

Diddy sat up and wrapped his arms around DK's neck.

"I LOVE YOU, DK! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" shouted Diddy eccentrically.

"I love you too, Diddy," replied DK, hugging his nephew tightly, "I'm sure you must be glad to have me around when you have hiccups … or anything you need my help with."

"I feel so lucky to be living with you, DK!" said Diddy, "You're the best uncle a little monkey could have!"

"Aw, little buddy!" said DK, blushing, "Thanks, … my cute little nephew!"

"Oh, DK!" said Diddy, also blushing.

"How's about watching some crazy television nonsense!?" offered DK excitedly.

"Cool! That would be CRAZY!" commented Diddy with a grin.

The two Kongs sat down on the couch again. DK turned the TV back up, and the duo started to watch some 'Seinfeld' together.

* * *

_**To be honest, I've never really watched any full episode reruns of 'Seinfeld'. I have seen a few hilarious highlights that made the show famous, and I thought I might put one here to make it worth a few laughs.**_

_**As usual, there's plenty of room for more requests.**_


	25. Playful sword fight

_**How's about some more monkeyish games!?**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was a sunny Wednesday afternoon on Kongo Bongo. The birds were chirping and the sounds of the jungle seemed very peaceful.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were in the jungle, sword-fighting each other with fake swords made of wood.

It seemed that this fight would go on endlessly, as the two Kongs constantly threw attacks at each other, only to be blocked by the other's sword.

Then, DK accidentally poked Diddy's stomach with his stick. This gave the little monkey a tickling sensation that distracted him from his fight and forced him to giggle.

"I sense an advantage!" said DK, seizing the opportunity to finish off his nephew.

DK began to poke Diddy's stomach simultaneously, throwing Diddy into a fit of laughter as he tried to fight off DK's attacks.

"DeeheheheheheKahahahahay!" giggled Diddy, "Stohohohohohop!"

"Aw, but I think it's cute seeing your ticklishness!" teased DK playfully, "Besides, … this means that I win!"

"What!? NO WAY!" yelled Diddy, "You cheated!"

"We said that whoever takes a poke on the chest loses," said DK, "I have got your chest with my sword, and therefore, I win!"

"NOOOO!" yelled Diddy.

"As a reward for my victory, I'll have my prize be the privilege to tickle you all afternoon!"

"WHAT!? NOOOOOO! PLEEEEEEASE!" screamed Diddy as he grew wide-eyed and panicked.

"Too late now, little buddy!" teased DK with an evil smirk, "Now it's time for some real fun!"

"NOOOOOOOHOHOHOHO!" cried Diddy.

DK swung his sword and knocked Diddy's out of his hand. Then, he dropped his own sword and crouched down in front of Diddy, pinning his arms down to the ground.

"P-please, don't!" begged Diddy.

"How about: Please do!" teased DK.

"NO!"

But DK was not letting his nephew get out of this one so easily …

The big ape used his free hand to wiggle his fingers over Diddy's ticklish stomach, making him giggle and thrash around in laughter.

"NOOOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" laughed Diddy, "DEEHEHEHEHEHEKAHAHAHAHAHAY! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"Aw, what a cute little ticklish stomach you have there, little buddy," teased DK as he continued to dig his fingers over his little nephew's stomach.

"PLEEHEHEHEHEHEASSAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" squealed Diddy.

"How about your cute little belly button?" teased DK.

"NOOOOHOHOHOHOHO!"

DK took one finger and dug it into Diddy's tiny belly button. Then, he wiggled it around, which tickled Diddy so much that he began to produce high-pitched squeals of laughter.

"AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" screamed Diddy, "GAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Just a little more?" said DK teasingly.

"NNNNNOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Yes!"

With that, DK lowered his head towards Diddy's neck and pressed his lips over his left shoulder. He blew really hard …

Diddy began to scream even louder as his squeals of laughter grew to even higher pitches which could be heard echoing around the jungle.

DK went for Diddy's mouth and blew on it, too.

Diddy's head vibrated as the 'raspberry kiss' tickled his mouth so much that he was left speechless and with bubbly laughter that forced saliva to leak out of his mouth and drool onto his cheeks.

"There we go," teased DK happily, "A nice smile to put on your face for having so much fun!"

Diddy couldn't speak. Once again, he had a smile that was plastered onto his face, unable to stop laughing in cute soft giggles which kept him leaking out saliva, and unable to move or speak any words.

In just a minute, DK had turned his little nephew from a playful sword-fighter to a giggling mess of endless, speechless laughter which kept him smiling.

"Well, it seems I've turned you into a babyish-looking monkey again, huh?" said DK with a grin.

"Yohohohohohohohohohou are crahahahahahahahazeehehehehehehehehehehy!" giggled Diddy through his unstoppable laughter.

"C'mon, little buddy! You gotta admit it was pretty fun!"

"It wahahahahahas untihihihihil yohohohohou stahahahahahartehehed tihihihicklihihihihing meehehehehe!" laughed Diddy.

DK unpinned Diddy's arms from his grasp and wiped the saliva off his nephew's face.

"I love ticking you because I love you," said DK, lifting Diddy onto his lap, "I always find your ticklishness so cute!"

"For you!" said Diddy sarcastically.

"Oh, Diddy!" said DK with a smile, hugging his nephew, "You are such a funny little nephew!"

"Aw, DK!" said Diddy, blushing, "I may not endure being tickled so much, but I still love you too."

"Aw, thanks, little buddy," said DK gently as he patted Diddy's head, "It seems that we're not only just best buddies, but also best play pals!"

"Oh, DK, you big ape!"

Both Kongs laughed together for a few minutes before Diddy swung himself onto DK's shoulders, and they decided to take a stroll back home to have some more fun in their tree house!

* * *

_**A little short, since I seem to be rushing through them lately due to being a little preoccupied with other things, but hopefully I'll be able to write another long one again soon! To prove that, this one was written eighteen hours after the request came in.**_

_**Other than that, I'm still accepting more requests! Feel free to chime in! :)**_


	26. A running race around Kongo Bongo

_**Oh, their fun games don't stop there!**_

_**This one was also requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was a beautiful Thursday evening on Kongo Bongo. The sun had started to set in the western horizon, turning the skies into colorful shades of yellow, orange, red and purple.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were just outside their tree house, stretching their legs, preparing themselves for what looked like another one of their 'best buddy' games.

"Okay, little buddy," said DK, "This is gonna be great! Through the jungle, past Cranky's, into the White Mountains, then onto the beach and back here!"

"Awesome!" said Diddy excitedly.

Then, both Kongs lined themselves side-by-side at the entrance to the jungle and crouched down, pressing one hand on the ground.

"Ready … ," said DK.

Diddy crouched even lower.

"… set …"

Both Kongs stretched a knee behind them.

"Go!"

Diddy quickly took off on all fours while DK had a slightly slower start.

Diddy was immediately into the jungle while DK was already beginning to lag behind.

"I'm gonna win this one so easily!" chuckled Diddy to himself as he sped through the jungle as fast as his hands and feet would let him.

Soon, Diddy was approaching Cranky's Cabin. As he sped past, he noticed the old codger working on a science experiment.

"I sure hope it's not another one of those days where he's gonna blow up the house," whispered Diddy to himself as he carried on towards the White Mountains.

The little monkey was soon blasting through the White Mountains as he fought against the cold winds that tried to slow him down. He didn't want DK to catch up. He surely didn't want to bump into Eddie the Mean Old Yeti.

Within hardly any time at all, Diddy had made it out of the White Mountains without bumping into Eddie, and he got closer to the beach.

By now, Diddy's legs were beginning to tire out, but he still didn't want to risk DK coming closer, even though he was so far behind it would take ages to catch up.

Once he got to the beach, Diddy decided to slow down for a minute and feel the relaxing sensations of the waves crashing into the shore, the refreshing air, and the beautiful sight of the yellowish-orange sunset.

As soon as Diddy was relaxed enough, he took off again, heading back to the tree house.

After another speed run through the jungle, Diddy made it back home in no time!

"YES!" shouted Diddy triumphantly as he approached his home, "I'VE WON! I'VE WON! TOO EASY! HA, HA! I'M AGREAT RACER IN A CAR AND ON MY FEET!"

Diddy quickly climbed up the ladder and rushed into the house. Then, he began to celebrate his victory.

"YEAH! WOO, HOO!" yelled Diddy in such happiness as he did a few celebratory cartwheels across the living room.

Just a few minutes later, DK was at the front door, having been crushed by Diddy in their running race.

While Diddy was too busy celebrating to notice DK, the big ape walked up to his dancing nephew and scooped him up in his arms in surprise.

"GOTCHA!" said DK with an evil smirk as he held an extremely surprised Diddy in his arms, "Now for your prize!"

Diddy just about screamed when DK began to tickle his stomach, making him thrash around and laugh loudly in squeals.

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DEEHEHEHEHEHEKAHAHAHAHAHAY! STOHOHOHOHOHOP!" screamed Diddy in laughter.

"Your winner's prize is being tickled by me all night!" teased DK playfully with an evil smile.

"NOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHO!"

DK sat down on the couch and held Diddy on his lap, pinning his legs down with one hand and using his other hand to tickle Diddy's neck while resting his arm on Diddy's arms, pinning them down too.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOT MY NEHEHEHEHEHEHECK!" laughed Diddy, "PLEEHEHEHEHEHEASE, DOHOHOHOHOHON'T!"

"Aw, but you look so cute when I tickle you," teased DK, "Looks even cuter after beating me in a running race!"

"IHIHIHIT'S NOHOHOHOHOT CUHUHUHUHUTE TOHOHOHO MEEHEHEHEHE!"

"Let's make it even cuter!" commented DK.

With that, DK lowered his head and sucked Diddy's lips into his mouth. Then, he let out a large raspberry that vibrated Diddy's head so much that he almost lost all of his energy in one second.

"MMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" laughed Diddy with a muffled voice inside DK's mouth.

DK pressed his right arm down on Diddy's legs and began to tickle his belly while blowing more raspberries on Diddy's face through 'family love' kisses at the same time. This turned Diddy into a complete shaky mess of muffled, bubbly giggles, a forced smile that was mostly hidden in DK's raspberry kisses, and a shaking stomach from having his exposed belly tickled. This combination just about drained all of the energy out of him and rendered him into a little puddling monkey that could do virtually nothing but giggle and smile as his uncle continued to tickle him and give him raspberry kisses simultaneously.

This continued for a few more minutes before DK finally stopped and allowed his nephew to recover.

However, it looked like Diddy wouldn't be recovering for quite a while, still limited to speechless giggles of laughter and a smile that could not be taken off his face.

"Aw, you are such a cute little monkey, Diddy!" commented DK with a grin as he adored the sight of his nephew giggling from the tickle torture, "You're so much fun to play with and to tickle!"

Diddy couldn't answer due to his uncontrollable laughter, but gave his uncle a stare that seemed to give out a scrambled expression due to his plastered smile.

"I love you, little buddy," said DK, pulling his still-giggling nephew by the arms and embracing him in a huge bear hug.

Diddy was still giggling slightly and was smiling even bigger as he was tightly hugged by his loving uncle.

"I love you so much, Diddy," said DK gently as he wrapped his arms around Diddy's shaking back, "You will always be my best little buddy."

"I lohohohohohove yohohou tohohohohoo, DeeheheheheKahahahahay," giggled Diddy, "Evehehehehen if yohohou are suhuhuhuhuch a tihihihihickle mohohonsteheheheheher, yohohohohou wihihill alwahahahays beehehehe my behehest bihihihig buhuhuhudeehehehehehehy."

"Aw, thanks, Diddy," said DK as he hugged his loving nephew even tighter, almost squeezing him in a tight grasp, "You are such a wonderful little pal!"

Diddy wrapped his arms around DK's neck.

"Aw, DeheheheKahahahay!" giggled Diddy, blushing.

The two Kongs sat there and continued to hug each other tightly for a long while as they happily enjoyed being so close together. They especially enjoyed living together as a small family.

* * *

_**Some crazy race around the island … with a cute ending!**_

_**If you can't wait to see something even cuter, send me another request, and I'll be happy to make it CUTE! ; )**_


	27. Capture the flag

_**Time for even more of VideoGameNerd123's monkeyish game ideas!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were in the jungle on a sunny Friday morning, playing yet another one of their crazy monkey games.

This one was what they called, "Capture the Flag".

They each had started with three football flags tied around their waists and were seemingly playing tag with each other. They constantly snatched flags from each other and tried to run off with them.

Whoever could retrieve all of the other player's flags could run home and celebrate being victorious.

Diddy now had five flags tied around his waist while DK was down to his last one.

DK was trying to run from Diddy as fast as he could, but with Diddy's much faster running speed, the big ape couldn't get himself out of his nephew's sight.

DK quickly turned left and tried hiding behind a tree.

At that moment, while DK wasn't looking, Diddy sneaked up behind his uncle and swiped his last flag.

"HEY!" shouted DK as Diddy tied the last flag around his waist.

"HA, HA!" laughed Diddy, "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!"

Diddy quickly stormed away from DK. The gorilla gave chase with all the energy he had left.

The little monkey wasted no time running back home to their tree house, and soon he was climbing up the ladder and was already celebrating in the living room.

"I WIN AGAIN!" screamed Diddy, "I'M SUCH A VICTORIOUS GAME PLAYER WITH DK!"

Moments later, DK walked into the living room, watching his nephew celebrating yet another victory with all six flags still tied around his waist under the bottom of his tank top.

"So, … it doesn't seem to matter what I do. You'll always win!" teased DK.

"It sure seems that way these days!" replied Diddy before doing a cartwheel roll, "I feel so amazing!"

"Well, enjoy it while it lasts for these next few seconds," said DK with a smirk.

"Whadda ya mean, next few seconds?" asked Diddy, looking confused.

With that, DK lifted Diddy off the floor and dropped him onto the couch.

As DK sat down next to Diddy and grabbed his wrists with one hand, the little monkey grew wide-eyed, knowing that DK was about to reward him with yet another ticklish prize for beating him.

Diddy gulped and began to giggle in anticipation.

"Aw, so you do think it's funny that I'm about to tickle you," smiled DK, "I thought you didn't like it."

"Um, … ," said Diddy before he giggled some more.

DK pinned Diddy's arms down behind his back and began to wiggle his fingers over his belly which had six flags tied over it as if he was wearing a skirt.

Diddy giggled even more as he felt his uncle tickle his belly.

"Pleehehehehease! DeeheheheheKahahahahay, I cahahahahan't stahahahahand ihihihihihit!" giggled Diddy.

"I'm pretty sure you can, little buddy!" teased DK playfully as he began to draw his fingers upward, over Diddy's flag skirt and went for his stomach.

For Diddy, his stomach felt just as ticklish as his belly. His giggling was beginning to turn into open laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Diddy, "NOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Cootchie cootchie coo!" teased DK, "You look so ticklish right now, I feel like I can't stop! Maybe I oughtta do this all day!"

"NOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

DK lowered his head and blew a raspberry on Diddy's neck, making him shriek in high-pitched squeals.

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" squealed Diddy.

"How cute!" teased DK with a smile before giving Diddy's neck another raspberry, then blew one on his belly.

"With that skirt of flags around your waist, you could look just as cute if I tickled your precious little feet!" said DK.

Diddy's eyes grew wider after hearing those words, but there was nothing he could do.

DK simply lifted on of Diddy's feet and began to draw circles over his heel. He slowly brought his fingers upward towards his toes.

Diddy let out some very high-pitched giggles. Tickling his feet always led to this. The way his face looked: Open eyes and a plastered smile, made him look like he was actually having fun!

Then, DK rubbed the bases of Diddy's toes before spreading them out and rubbing the spaces in between them. The little monkey giggled even louder and smiled even bigger.

DK pressed his lips against his nephew's cute little left foot and let out a huge blow.

"OOOOOHOHOHOHOOHHOAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" shrieked Diddy as he felt his foot being vibrated by the raspberry.

DK grabbed the other foot and did exactly the same thing for several minutes before giving it some raspberries too.

Finally, DK pressed both of Diddy's adorable feet together and blew an even bigger raspberry.

"AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Diddy, sounding like he would never be able to stop laughing.

And it seemed like the cute little monkey would be laughing forever …

DK lowered his head over Diddy's face and opened his mouth. Diddy's eyes grew wider than ever, knowing he was about to be kissed.

The combination of belly tickles, stomach tickles, neck raspberries, foot tickles, foot raspberries and raspberry kisses on the face would likely make Diddy laugh for several hours straight!

DK sucked in Diddy's mouth with his lips, and soon the only visible parts of the little monkey's mouth were the ends that were revealing him to still be smiling a very big grin. He seemed to be having so much fun just like the days when he was in diapers.

As soon as DK had sucked in Diddy's face from just below his nostrils to the bottom of his chin, he took several very long, huge blows!

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" screamed Diddy in a muffled voice, every time DK blew on his face, "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!"

DK sat up and lifted his nephew onto his lap. He wrapped an arm around his back and squeezed him in for a huge bear hug while still giving him huge raspberry kisses. His other arm was still squeezing his little hands in, preventing him from doing anything.

Diddy felt like this had already gone on for hours, yet it had only lasted for about five minutes.

Then, DK used one finger of his hand that was holding Diddy's hands, and rubbed his feet again as he continued to kiss him with deep raspberries.

This went on for several more minutes before it _**FINALLY **_came to an end. DK lifted his head and looked at Diddy. Saliva was all over his face from his nose to his chin. It poured down and slobbed all over his flag skirt, legs and feet.

Diddy felt very babyish at that moment, but with the smile plastered on his face, and his endless giggling, he couldn't speak to complain about it. All he could do was continuously giggle and smile from the endless tickling and raspberries.

"If you can be a winner any day, you can be a cute little winner, … my cute little nephew," commented DK as he hugged Diddy again.

Diddy's cheeks blushed deep red as he continued to giggle and let saliva out of his own mouth from the bubbly giggles he was producing.

"I love you, little buddy," said DK as the two made eye contact with each other.

Diddy still couldn't speak, so he made his smile bigger, and he gave his uncle a small, shaking kiss on the lips to show him that he loved him too.

"I'm sorry, little buddy," said DK sorrowfully, knowing that Diddy wouldn't be able to stop giggling and speak again for at least a few more minutes, "You do look really cute, though."

Diddy blushed even deeper as he heard those words and he giggled even more.

"Let's go have a little snack," said DK.

DK picked up Diddy, turned him around with his hands, and placed him sitting down right on his shoulders, lying against the back of his head in uncontrollable giggles.

DK held Diddy's wrists in one hand and wrapped them around his own neck before standing up and stretching his legs.

"Hopefully, a nice little banana-flavored snack will get ya talking again," commented DK with a grin as he carried his messy, giggly little nephew on his shoulders into the kitchen.

As DK entered the kitchen and approached a dish of cake on it, he used his free hand to press Diddy's lips together and shut them to get his attention.

"How's about some banana cake?" asked DK.

Diddy looked at the cake and let out the biggest smile he could ever have done!

"YES! I'D LOVE SOME!" he yelled excitedly.

"I knew I'd getcha talking again!" said DK, "Now let's have some cake and enjoy ourselves even more!"

"You said it, big buddy!" said Diddy, "You really are the best big buddy I could ever have!"

"Aw, thanks, Diddy," said DK, blushing.

"You're welcome, DK!" replied Diddy.

Soon, the two were sitting in separate chairs at their small dining table in the kitchen. They each had a plate filled with large pieces of banana cake that was theirs' to enjoy!

Diddy still had his flag skirt on, but he didn't mind wearing it all day, as he thought it looked cool on him, and so did DK!

As soon as they finished eating, Diddy stood up on his chair and jumped onto DK's lap. Then, he wrapped his arms around his uncle's neck and rubbed his cheek on DK's face.

"I love you, DK," said Diddy in a cute, soft voice as he snuggled onto DK.

"I love you too, Diddy," replied DK as he wrapped his arms around his little nephew's back again and stood up on his feet.

The two were still hugging each other as DK carried Diddy back into the living room and sat down on their couch again, still cuddling each other warmly.

"Let's watch some TV for a while, whadda ya say?" asked DK with a soft voice as he lifted Diddy with his knees so that their eyes were at the same height level.

"Sure! I'd love to!" said Diddy with a smile that made him look like he wanted to have some more fun with his favorite uncle.

DK smiled back, knowing what his nephew's smile was meaning.

"More fun coming right up, little buddy!" he commented as he picked up the remote and turned the TV on.

* * *

_**A crazy game involving flags leads to an even fluffier moment between those two wonderful Kongs!**_

_**More requests welcome! :) In the meantime, though, I gotta qualify for my next PS2 race!**_


	28. A starry night on the beach

_**Let's have some monkey nonsense in the middle of the night!**_

_**Requested by Twin Cats.**_

* * *

It was a beautiful, starry Saturday night in Kongo Bongo. Everywhere on the island was very quiet.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were laying down on the sand at the beach. The sound of the ocean waves crashing onto the shore made it so relaxing and soothing.

The two Kongs were staring upward at the gleaming stars in the blueish-black sky.

"Ah," sighed Diddy, "How so peaceful and relaxing."

"You said it, little buddy," agreed DK, "Come closer and rest on my shoulder. I wouldn't mind giving you some more warming relaxation."

"Please don't tell me that you're gonna trick me into one of your tickling traps, DK," commented Diddy.

"Aw, of course not," answered DK, "Come over and I'll sooth ya some more."

Diddy slowly scooted closer and lifted himself onto DK's right shoulder. The little monkey's back rested right over DK's shoulder, and their cheeks were rubbing against each other gently.

"Aren't those stars just beautiful, little buddy?" said DK.

"(sigh) Yeah," replied Diddy with a smile, "So beautiful I could stay up all night and gaze at them."

"If only we could stay up all night, Diddy," agreed DK, "If only."

"Yeah," said Diddy in a low voice.

They both sighed and continued to watch the stars twinkle in the skies for a while.

"There's no place like a home that has a beach nearby where we can stargaze on any clear night," commented Diddy.

"You got that right, little buddy," said DK, "Speaking of home, isn't your next race going to be at a track where you often like to prefer to as your 'second home'?"

"Well, … I could even call it as my 'home away from home', but yes," said Diddy, "I really love that track, and I'd imagine it loves me."

"I'm sure it does love you," said DK, "It's shown it many times already. It really seems to favor the combination of you and that fancy dark red and gray Nissan of yours."

Diddy grinned at DK in agreement.

"My first Cup race ever was run there," the little monkey recalled, "I won on my debut, and I've won every race held there since May 2011. Two more and I'll tie the record for most total wins at that place. I can't wait for Sunday."

"Well, you just got the pole today," said DK, "And after deciding that we should spend some time here at home before heading back there, I'm sure you'll be dreaming about winning there again after all of this stargazing."

"I'm sure I will," agreed Diddy before changing the subject, "So, … any constellations up there?"

Both Kongs observed the skies and looked for any famous constellations, until they found one that could resemble a spoon-like shape.

"Look, Diddy, the 'Big Dipper' stars!" said DK.

Diddy took notice of the shape the stars were making and gasped in amazement.

"The Big Dipper!?" the little monkey said with astonishment, "I can't believe it! I've read so much about constellations, but 'Big Dipper' seemed to pop up more times than any other."

"Really?" said DK, "Well, now you've got your chance to see it in person!"

DK rubbed Diddy's feet with his right hand, making his little nephew smile bigger.

Diddy looked around the skies some more and noticed an even bigger pattern of stars that looked like a crooked T as far as he could tell before he realized what it was.

"I think … I see … Cygnus," said Diddy.

"Cygnus the Swan?" said DK.

"Yeah, I see five stars that could make up the shape of a swan flying downward," explained Diddy.

Diddy pointed a finger at where he could see Cygnus. DK looked at where Diddy was pointing and soon noticed the Cygnus constellation.

"Hey, you're right, little buddy," the big ape said, "It really is Cygnus."

Both Kongs sighed again and looked at each other with smiles coming out of their faces.

"So, … you really think I'm gonna win on Sunday?" asked Diddy.

"Of course I do," answered DK, "You're such a master on that course, so there's no reason that you shouldn't be able to win. Nothing ever beats you there."

"True," agreed Diddy, "There's really no wonder that I love that place so much, but not as much as I love you, DK."

"Aw, Diddy, my precious little buddy," said DK with a big grin.

"Oh, stohop, DK!" giggled Diddy with blushing cheeks.

"I love you too, Diddy," said DK, "I'll always love you as my best little buddy."

"I'll always love you as my best big buddy too," said Diddy.

Diddy leaned onto his left shoulder and wrapped his arms around DK's neck. DK scooted his nephew right onto his chest and wrapped his arms around his back in a tight embrace.

"Best buddies forever," whispered DK.

"Best monkey pals forever!" agreed Diddy jokingly.

Both Kongs laughed together and hugged each other even tighter as they enjoyed their togetherness on the sand under the open night skies.

Then, Diddy let go of DK's neck and turned himself around to face the skies. DK kept his arms wrapped around his nephew's chest and arms, nearly squeezing them in, and the two Kongs began rubbing their cheeks again.

For them, this night was one to enjoy throughout!

* * *

_**It doesn't seem to matter what time of day it is. You'll always find those two doing 'family love' embraces!**_

_**For stargazing, it can be fun for a duo of primates!**_

_**As usual, more requests are welcome! I'll have another one coming up shortly. I received it while I was writing this chapter!**_

_**See ya then!**_


	29. Invisible tickle monster

_**Ooh, we've got even crazier stuff coming up now!**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

The Saturday morning sun was shining brightly over Kongo Bongo. Some of the animals looked like they were going through a heat wave.

Diddy Kong was in his tree house that he shared with Donkey Kong. He was in his bedroom with his CD player in his hand.

However, he wasn't singing along to his music because it felt so hot in his room from the blazing temperatures outside. He was lazing around on his red sofa in front of his HD TV, listening to his music to take the boredom out of a hot summer day.

After a song ended, Diddy paused his player and gazed out one of his windows.

"Man, it's so hot today, I could just faint right here on this couch," he said to himself, "I gotta get a drink."

Diddy wrestled himself off his couch and slowly walked out of his room. He dragged himself into the kitchen and found some banana juice on the counter.

"I've gotta have some now!" he said as he stuck his tongue out in anticipation of the wonderful taste of that juice.

Diddy opened up a cupboard and took out a glass. Then, he placed the glass on the counter and poured some juice in it. He filled it just about up to the brim.

Then, he snatched the glass and took a huge gulp of it.

Within a few seconds, his throat felt much cooler.

"Aah, that really hit the spot," said Diddy as he walked back out of the kitchen and sat down on the living room sofa.

As the little monkey continued to slowly sip down his juice, the front door mysteriously opened by itself.

"That's odd," said Diddy, looking dumbfounded, "I thought DK had it locked tight."

Diddy placed his glass of juice on the lamp stand next to the sofa and walked up to the front door to close it.

He closed the door, but a few seconds later as he was turning back to the couch, it opened again!

"Okay, what's going on here?" the monkey asked himself in confusion.

He tried closing the door again, but it only closed halfway before he felt some invisible force on the other side keeping it open.

"Who's there?" asked Diddy.

No reply came.

"WHO'S THERE!?"

Still nothing.

Diddy began to feel a chill running down his spine. Something was definitely not right.

"What is this!?" he shouted, "What the heck is going on here!? What strange force is keeping the door open!?"

"Oooooooooooh," came a deep voice just outside the door.

"WHO'S THAT!?" screamed Diddy, scared.

"I am the person whom has been the nightmare that has created so much fun for you!"

Then came the sound of soft footsteps that made the floor creak, yet nobody could be seen.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" screamed Diddy, "WHOEVER YOU ARE, YOU'LL BE MY WORST NIGHTMARE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE UNLESS YOU SCRAM!"

Diddy scurried into his bedroom and came back out with his peanut popguns in his hands.

"GET BACK!" he yelled, "I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN WITH PEANUTS IF I HAVE TO!"

But then, the popguns mysteriously began to float out of Diddy's hands and into mid air as if by magic.

"WHAT IS ALL THIS!?" screamed Diddy, "WHY IS THERE SO MANY STRANGE THINGS HAPPENING AROUND HERE!?"

The frightened little monkey ran into his room again and slammed the door. As he jumped back onto his bed and hid himself under his blankets, and his head under his pillows, he began to cry in fear.

Then, his door mysteriously opened as well.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" cried Diddy as tears of fear poured from his eyes, "GET OUT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

"This will not end until a price has been paid," came the answer.

"WHATEVER IT IS, DON'T TELL ME IT'S ME!" yelled Diddy, "DK WOULD GO CRAZY IF IT HAD TO BE ME!"

"Oh no. It's not you. It's a little bit of fun!"

"I CAN'T HAVE FUN WITH SOMEONE I CAN'T SEE! I'M EVEN FRIGHTENED BY INVISIBLE BEINGS! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Diddy's blankets magically began to move and uncover the poor monkey's body. Then, both of his pillows floated in midair and revealed his face that was wet from tears.

"PLEEEEEEEASE! LEAVE ME ALONE! I WANT NO MORE OF THIS!" screamed Diddy as he cried even harder.

"It's time for some fun with the invisible … tickle monster!"

"INVISIBLE TICKLE MONSTER!?" yelled Diddy, "BUT-, … N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

But it was too late …

Diddy felt his wrists being grabbed and pinned behind his back under his tail. Then, he felt some heavy invisible object sit on his bed.

"NOOOOOO! I WON'T DO THIS! PLEEEEEASE JUST GO AWAY!"

"I don't think so," teased the voice.

With that, Diddy felt his belly being tickled by some big fingers that he couldn't see.

"NOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" cried Diddy as he was forced to let out some laughter from being tickled, "THAHAHAHAHAHAHAT TIHIHIHIHIHICKLEHEHEHEHES!"

"Of course it does!" said the invisible voice, "That's what I do! I am the invisible tickle monster!"

"PLEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"How about that ticklish neck of yours?"

"WHAT!? HOW DID YOHOHOHOHOHOU KNOHOHOHOHOW MY NEHEHEHEHECK WAS MY MOHOHOHOHOST TIHIHIHICKLIHIHIHISH SPOHOHOHOHOHOT!?" laughed Diddy with suspicion.

"I'm a tickle monster! I know how to tickle everyone!" answered the 'said' invisible monster.

In no time, Diddy's neck was being tickled so hard that the little monkey thrashed around in laughter.

"AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" screamed Diddy in high-pitched squeals of laughter, "AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Then, Diddy felt something puckering his lips. It blew really hard and vibrated his head.

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHY WOHOHOHOHOHOULD YOHOHOHOHOHOU DOHOHO THAHAHAHAT!?" said Diddy.

Then, Diddy's hands no longer felt squeezed in fists. He was free to move around, but he had a hard time recovering from the tickle torture from the invisible tickle monster.

A moment later, Donkey Kong suddenly appeared out of thin air, sitting on Diddy's bed.

"D-D-D-DK!?" yelled Diddy in shock.

"Why, hello, little buddy!" said DK with a grin.

"How did you suddenly appear on my bed!?"

Then, the little monkey realized something else.

"W-wait a minute!? Y-you were the invisible tickle monster!?" asked Diddy.

"Yep!" said DK with a smirk.

"You scared me at the door and made me cry and beg for my life before tickling me!?"

"Uh, … y-yes," said DK, beginning to feel guilty.

Diddy was heartbroken.

"I never thought you'd do such a thing like this to me!" he said with more tears, "You said you never wanted to scare me in such a way like this! I thought we were keeping pranks away from this house, yet you come up with something so scary I thought I was gonna die!?"

DK gulped and sank his head. He knew his nephew was gonna yell at him now.

"HOW COULD YOU!?" screamed Diddy, "MY BEST PAL IN THE WHOLE WORLD TURNS INTO AN INVISIBLE TICKLE MONSTER AND DECIDES TO THREATEN MY LIFE THROUGH TICKLING! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, DK!?"

"Diddy, I'm … I'm so sorry," said DK tearfully.

"You promised you'd never do such a thing like that all those years ago … and I believed you! Now, you decide it's a good idea to prank me like that!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!?"

Diddy ran out of his room and scurried out of the house.

"No! Diddy, wait!" said DK as he jumped off of Diddy's bed and scurried after him.

As the big ape went through the front door and looked around the porch, he noticed Diddy crying on the bench swing.

DK slowly walked over to the swinging bench and sat down next to his nephew.

"Diddy, I'm really sorry. I never meant to make it look like I was threatening your life. I would never do such a thing like that," said DK.

"Then why did you?" asked Diddy with his face buried in tears.

"I was just trying to have some fun, little buddy," said DK as he tried to pat Diddy's shoulder only for him to shrug it away.

"You really overdid it this time, DK!" said Diddy loudly, "I can't believe you!"

"Diddy, please!" begged DK, "I'm really sorry I pulled that prank on you. I never wanted to really threaten you or anything like that. I just wanted you to have some fun … on a hot summer day. I realized you were so bored today and I wanted to bring some fun to you."

"You could've done it in a different way!" said Diddy, "By the way, why were you invisible in the first place?"

"The Crystal Coconut," said DK, "I remembered the time when you were invisible and tickled me once. I thought I'd pay ya back and do it myself: Tickle you while being invisible!"

"Really!?" said Diddy, feeling completely dumbfounded.

"Why, sure!" said DK with a small grin, "Besides, you know me! You do something crazy to me, I do it right back to you!"

"But that was years ago!" said Diddy, "Why would I be paid back for something crazy I did two decades ago!?"

"I guess you can't predict me all the time!" admitted DK.

Diddy giggled a bit from hearing those words, but still didn't feel cheered up.

"I'm really sorry about the invisible prank I pulled on you, though," said DK again, "I wish you could ever find it in your heart to forgive me."

Then, DK let out a few more tears of sorrow.

Diddy looked at DK and noticed his tears. He began to feel sorry for his uncle even though he was mad at him, but he found no reason to keep yelling at him any longer. It was time for him to lighten up and let out a bit of happiness on the subject.

"DK?" said Diddy.

DK looked at his nephew, "Yes, little buddy?"

Then, Diddy's mouth began to slowly turn upwards into a faint smile.

"I forgive you, big buddy," the little monkey said with more tears.

"Aw, thanks, Diddy, my cute, precious little buddy!" said DK with happy tears.

"Aw, DK!" said Diddy with more happy tears.

Diddy jumped onto DK's lap, and the two Kongs hugged each other tightly in a forgiving embrace.

"I know you may still be mad at me, but I love you so much, Diddy," said DK.

"I'm not really mad anymore, big buddy," admitted Diddy, "I really thought it was enjoyable for a while. (sniffle) I love you too, DK!"

"I promise I'll never pull that prank on you again, little buddy," said DK.

"I'm glad to hear that, big buddy," said Diddy.

The two Kongs continued to hug each other in a 'family love' embrace and exchange happy tears on their cheeks.

"You look like you're pretty hot right now," said DK, noticing the sweat on Diddy's face, "You wanna go inside and get some juice?"

"I was drinking a glass of banana juice before you showed up at the door, … invisible."

They both laughed at those words and gradually stopped crying.

Diddy wrapped one arm around the back of DK's neck and held onto DK's right hand with his other hand.

DK stood up and carried his little nephew back into the house for some refreshing glasses of banana juice to cool themselves down.

The temperatures showed no signs of cooling, but they were glad to have something that did!

The Kongs quickly put their crazy moment behind them and began to have some more fun with each other, playing around the house and acting like monkeyish kids! They still loved each other deeply no matter what happened between them!

* * *

_**Yep. DK decided to pay Diddy back for tickling him while invisible during the DKC TV Series episode, "I Spy With My Hairy Eye"! Pretty crazy, but DK is just as unpredictable as ever!**_

_**More requests welcome … as usual! :)**_


	30. A dare contest

_**Ooh, we're in for something even more nonsensical!**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were in their tree house living room on a rainy Saturday afternoon.

The rain had made the day rather boring, and it looked like it wouldn't stop anytime soon, so they decided to stay indoors and try to have some fun in any way they could.

Right now, the two were having a dare contest on their living room couch.

"I dare you to shoot a banana at my face!" said Diddy with a weird-looking grin.

"Well," said DK, "Maybe I will."

DK grabbed a banana that was sitting on the stand next to the couch and aimed it at Diddy's face.

Diddy didn't even close his eyes in anticipation.

DK squeezed one end of the banana, and the yellow fruit blasted out of its skin and towards Diddy.

Diddy opened his mouth and caught the banana in it, although he was almost forced to swallow it whole.

"I guess you are a good catch for bananas, little buddy," commented DK.

Diddy chewed his banana and swallowed it before answering, "Yep! I've been practicing for a while now."

"Okay then," said DK, "I dare you to splash some water on my face!"

"What!?" said a shocked Diddy, "You know I couldn't to that or else you'd go crazy and tickle me for punishment!"

"Aw, no worries, little buddy!" said DK, "I'll let you get away with it just this once."

"Are you sure, DK?" asked Diddy.

"Sure, go right ahead," said DK.

Diddy hesitated for a moment before jumping off the couch and scurrying into the kitchen.

Seconds later, he was back with a glass of water in his hand. He stood up on the couch right in front of his uncle and kept the glass in his hand for a few seconds.

With a gulp, the little monkey his hand, and water splashed all over DK's face.

Diddy dropped the glass on the couch and laid down on the armrest away from DK as the ape dried the water off his face.

Diddy gulped again as DK scooted closer to him. He felt sure his uncle had tricked him into more tickling.

"Okay, it's your turn, little buddy," said DK.

Diddy was stunned. DK really was letting him get away with splashing water on his face!

"I dare you to let me tickle you for once!" said Diddy.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not very ticklish," said DK, "I certainly wouldn't be tickled easily be someone who is really ticklish."

"Well, are you gonna let me try or not?" asked Diddy.

"Sure," said DK, "But I'm sure you won't be getting much of a response."

"We'll see about that!?"

With that, Diddy stood up on the couch in front of DK and began to wiggle his fingers on his uncle's chest.

"Well?" said Diddy as he drew zigzags and circles all over DK's chest.

"I'm not very ticklish there, little buddy," said DK.

"Okay, how about this!?"

Diddy drew his fingers up to DK's neck and wiggled his fingers in more crazy patterns.

"It's payback time!" commented Diddy.

"Maybe so, maybe not," replied DK.

"Aw, c'mon!" said Diddy, "Aren't you ticklish anywhere?"

"I guess not," said DK.

"Guess!? How could you 'guess' that you're not ticklish!?"

"I don't know," said DK with a grin.

Diddy felt disappointed.

"I'm not gonna stop until I get something that tells me you're ticklish!" swore Diddy.

Diddy tried DK's feet, his face and even his back, but no matter how hard he tried, there was no way to make his uncle ticklish at all!

"So that's the way it is, then!?" the little monkey said sadly, "I have to endure being the only ticklish one around here!? You get to have all the fun!?"

"Yep!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Diddy gave up and slobbed himself back onto the pillow on his armrest in dismay.

"Speaking of which, I dare you to let me tickle you!" said DK.

"Oh, go ahead!" said Diddy, sounding annoyed, "Since I'm the only ticklish Kong on Kongo Bongo, go ahead and have your fun!"

Diddy crossed his arms in anger.

"Aw, c'mon, little buddy!" said DK with a faint smile, "You used to think tickling was a lot of fun for you!"

"Not anymore, especially since I've realized that I can't tickle you at all!"

"Nonsense!" said DK, "You can still have fun with it!"

"Prove it or beg me!" shouted Diddy.

DK lifted Diddy off his armrest and laid him down on his lap. Then, he grabbed both of his nephew's wrists with one hand and forced them behind his back. He used his legs to tighten his wrists in so that he couldn't free them. DK could now use both of his hands to tickle Diddy while his hands were trapped behind his back by DK's big legs.

Diddy gulped in anticipation just as DK slowly wiggled a few fingers over his little nephew's stomach.

The little monkey kept his mouth shut, trying to hold back his laughter. He was in no mood for laughing, even though he was being tickled by DK.

"C'mon, where's your cute laughter?" asked DK worryingly.

Diddy still refused to laugh.

"I'd hate to see you being tickled without laughter, little buddy," commented DK, "Now where's your sense of fun?"

DK drew his fingers upward to Diddy's stomach. Diddy almost let out a few giggles, but he still kept his laughter in.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle, little buddy!" said DK with a grin.

Then, DK finally went for Diddy's neck.

That did the trick …

Diddy was, at last, forced to let out some giggles as he felt the ticklish sensations on his neck.

"Heehehehehehehehehehe!" giggled Diddy in cute, high-pitched, soft laughs.

"I knew I'd find that laugh of yours!" said DK with a bigger smile.

"Pleeeehehehehehehease! DeeheheheheKahahahahahay! Stohohohohohop!" laughed Diddy.

"I don't think so," said DK, "Let's have some more fun!"

"Nohohohoho!"

DK lowered his head and opened his lips. Diddy grew wide-eyed as DK sucked his nephew's mouth into his own.

"Mmmmmmmmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm!" laughed Diddy in muffled giggles.

DK blew a really hard raspberry on Diddy's face.

Diddy was suddenly thrashing around like crazy and laughing loudly.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!"

DK blew some more raspberries and vibrated Diddy's face even more until he decided that he needed a break.

"YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOU'RE HOHOHOHORRIBLE!" laughed Diddy, "STUHUHUHUPIDITEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHY LEHEHEHEADS TO KISSES!?"

"Why sure!" said DK with a grin, "I knew a 'family love' kiss would make you happy! Besides, I love you, little buddy, and because I love you, I even love to see you happy!"

"Well, you could've done it differently, but either way, I love you too, big buddy," said Diddy.

DK lifted Diddy and pulled him in for a bear hug.

"You're such a fun little nephew to play around with!" commented DK.

"You're such a crazy, fun-loving big uncle to play and mess around with!" said Diddy.

Both Kongs laughed and hugged each other tighter than before.

"You wanna throw another dare at me?" asked DK.

"No, I think I've had enough dares for today," said Diddy, "Let's play something else."

"Okay," said DK, "Why don't we, … um, … -"

"I have an idea," said Diddy.

"What is it?" asked DK.

"How about some racing?"

"I really don't have the energy for a racing game today, little buddy," said DK, "Sorry."

"Oh," said Diddy sorrowfully, "Well, um, … how about, … uh, … um, … -"

"Uh, how about … uh, … a little food fight in the kitchen?" suggested DK.

"No, I'm not playing any food fights today!" said Diddy.

"(sigh) Okay, then, let's, … uh, … -"

"(sigh) I guess those stupidly-childish TV shows aren't always right about there being fun things to do on a rainy day," said Diddy sadly.

"You're right, little buddy," said DK, "I wish we could think of something to do. Anything for that matter."

"I can't think of anything, either," said Diddy.

"Well, … I guess we mind as well just wait for it to stop raining," said DK.

"Is it gonna stop anytime soon?" asked Diddy.

"Let's find out," replied DK.

DK grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. The Weather Channel was already on.

"As the rain continues into tonight, we'll have temperatures right around the low sixties by then. There could be a slight chance of thunderstorm developments, but those are not guaranteed. However, the rain will not stop until around 8:00 AM tomorrow morning."

Diddy took the remote from DK and turned the TV off.

"All day and all night!?" the little monkey shouted.

"Gee, I guess the rest of today is ruined," commented DK.

"You're right," said Diddy, "Even worse: I won't be able to get much sleep tonight."

"Why do you say that, little buddy?"

"Thunderstorm possibilities," answered Diddy, "I'm scared of thunderstorms!"

"I know," sighed DK, "Hey, we don't we head to the kitchen for a little snack. That should help us think of something to do."

"Okay," said Diddy, sounding as bored as ever.

DK lifted Diddy and placed him on his shoulders before standing up and carrying his nephew into the kitchen for a snack.

* * *

_**(Sigh) What can you do on a rainy day? I could never think of anything due to my paranoid fear of power outages! I'm not saying that I'm afraid of the dark or thunderstorms, but I'm often paranoid about being able to keep certain things, such as my laptop, in working order.**_

_**Well, I guess these two have their own personal mysteries to solve for now. We can only guess what they could think of doing as it rains for the rest of the day.**_

_**More requests welcome! :)**_


	31. Thunderstorms

_**I had two requests today, and I didn't know which one to do first.**_

_**I eventually decided to do this one, requested by Twin Cats, first, since it fits well with the conclusion of the previous chapter.**_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

It was still Saturday, and it was still raining. Even worse, the prediction for overnight thunderstorms turned out to be correct.

Throughout the night, thunder rumbled and lightning flashed over Kongo Bongo.

Diddy Kong was in his dimly-lit bedroom. The only light coming into the room other than the dark gray clouds and lightning strikes was his red and yellow night lamp. Despite this, the little monkey couldn't sleep. He was startled by the thunder and lightning outside. Thunderstorms were among Diddy's worst fears, and whenever they struck in the middle of the night, they became nightmares that would come true.

Lightning flashed again, and Diddy buried his eyes under his blanket as his head lay on his two pillows. He wished that DK was there, but for now he tried his best to endure the storm, unable to shut his eyes.

The poor monkey shook around in his bed as he couldn't get over his fear of dark thunderstorms. It especially hurt him when he was lonely and if the power were to go out.

Unfortunately, seconds later, lightning struck again, and his lamp suddenly flickered several times and sadly went out in pitch black. This was followed by a very loud cackle of thunder.

"Oh, no!" Diddy whispered, "The storm must have knocked out the electricity!"

Diddy sneaked out of his bed and walked up to his door. As he opened it, he gasped.

Everything was pitch black except for the windows. The power really was out.

Diddy let some tears out of his eyes. He felt more scared than ever.

The monkey shut the door and ran back into his bed, burying his whole body under the blankets and pulling his blankets all the way up to his pillows so that he could hide his head from the windows that still flashed from time to time, knowing he was in for a terrible nightmare. He began to cry helplessly.

Even if DK were to come in and comfort him, there would sadly be no light to turn on.

"Why?" the little monkey asked himself, "Why on a night like this? I'll never want to sleep again!"

Diddy just lay there and continued to cry on his pillows under his sheets.

Moments later, the door creaked open.

Diddy was startled even more. He felt more terrified than ever.

"WHO IS IT!?" he screamed in fright.

"It's just me, little buddy," came a familiar voice.

Diddy peeked his head out from under the covers and looked at a black silhouette standing at his doorway.

Lightning flashed several times and revealed the silhouette to be Donkey Kong, his deeply-caring and loving uncle.

"Hey, DK," said Diddy with a still scared-sounding voice, "What are you doing up?"

"I was awakened by a very loud rumble of thunder. Apparently, by the looks of how dark it is, lightning struck only a few yards away from the house and knocked out the power."

"Thank goodness it wasn't any closer or else we'd both be dead!" yelled Diddy.

"There, there, little buddy," said DK, walking up to Diddy's bed and sitting on it, "It's just a little thunderstorm. It's not gonna kill us."

A millisecond later, another zigzag was seen just a few yards from one of Diddy's windows. Both Kongs saw it and almost jumped. Diddy screamed as another very loud cackle of thunder followed, making him panic even more.

"Whoa," said DK, "That was a close one."

Diddy hid his head under his blankets again just before DK crouched down and lifted his horrified nephew onto his lap. He quickly began to hug Diddy very tightly while trying to calm him down.

"It's okay, it's okay. There, there. Just calm down," said DK as he held his nephew in a tight embrace.

"I can't take it anymore, DK! What am I gonna do!? There's no power! There's no way of seeing where we are other than looking at lightning! It's a nightmare come true!"

"Ssshhhhh," said DK gently, "It's okay. I'm sure the lights will be back on in a little while."

"I'm not sure if I can wait for a little while," said Diddy, beginning to sob in fear.

"There, there, I've gotcha, little buddy," said DK, "I'll keep you on my lap for now until you can get over your fears, okay?"

Diddy gulped.

"It's okay, little buddy," whispered DK.

"Th-th-tha-thank you," trembled Diddy, shaking violently in DK's lap.

"You're welcome, Diddy," answered DK, "Now let's just take a deep breath and calm down."

As Diddy was taking a deep breath, lightning struck again.

Diddy almost jolted again, but DK squeezed him tightly in a hug before he could do so or even scream.

"It's okay, it's okay," said DK, "It's just a little lightning."

Thunder sounded just a second later.

"And thunder," finished DK.

Diddy still shook in fear, but DK kept him warm in his arms.

"I'll stay here and comfort you until it's over," said DK with a faint grin that Diddy could barely see.

"W-w-won't you w-w-want some s-s-sleep?" asked Diddy.

"Well, I may care about sleep, but I care about you more," said DK happily.

"R-really?" said Diddy, surprised.

"Yeah," said DK as he gently rubbed the back of Diddy's head, "You are my best little buddy, and I love you so much that I'd hate to see you get scared and lonely in a storm. Just the thought of that makes me wanna cry."

"M-me too," said Diddy.

"But don't worry, Diddy," continued DK, "I know you don't like being lonely in a scary storm, so I'll stay here and keep you company for the rest of the night."

"Couldn't we s-sleep in your room, D-DK?" asked Diddy nervously.

"Well," DK began.

Another zigzag of lightning struck the ground just in front of Diddy's window, almost striking the window itself.

The sound of electricity was heard with the sight of the zigzag pattern of lightning. The sounding cackle of electricity transformed itself into a loud rumble of thunder that nearly vibrated the house.

Both Kongs were shocked.

"Um, maybe you're right, little buddy," said DK.

"You're scared too!?" yelled Diddy.

"No, it was just so close to the window that I thought we were goners for a moment," explained DK, "Besides, I think there's evidence."

A small line of smoke was coming from Diddy's window, revealing that the lightning had touched it briefly. Luckily, no glass was broken.

Diddy gulped several more times. He felt sure he and DK were gonna die in this storm on this very night.

"C'mon, little buddy," said DK, "Let's head to my room where it'll be much warmer."

DK lifted Diddy onto his shoulders and carried him across the living room into his own room.

DK's room was just as dark as Diddy's was, but it still felt somewhat comfortable since there weren't as many windows.

DK sat down on his bed and laid his back to allow Diddy to make himself comfortable. Then, the big ape took the other side of the bed and tucked himself in as well before pulling his little nephew in for another hug of comfort.

"I'm sure you'll be just fine after this storm is over," said DK, "By the time morning comes, we'll be able to see again and your fears will trouble you no more."

"I hope so," replied Diddy, still not feeling so sure, even in a bigger and warmer bed with his uncle.

DK pulled his blankets up to the top of their shoulders and kept Diddy in a tight, warm hug until the little monkey slowly began to fall asleep.

"There, there, little buddy," whispered DK, "Getting some shuteye with me will really help you out."

"Thank you, DK," said Diddy faintly, "I love you."

"I love you too, little buddy," said DK, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Soon, the two Kongs were asleep, and the storm did not wake them up again.

By the time morning had arrived, the storm was gone and the lights were back on.

"Good morning, little buddy," said DK as he woke up and patted his nephew's back.

Diddy slowly woke up and looked at DK, "Good morning, big buddy."

Both Kongs yawned and stretched their arms before looking around the room in excitement.

"The lights are back on!" shouted Diddy happily.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about, little buddy!" said DK playfully.

"Thank you so much, DK!" said Diddy as he jumped and hugged his uncle tightly, "I love you! You're the best uncle ever! You give me the best storm comfort I could ever get!"

"Aw, you're welcome, Diddy!" said DK with a smile, "I'm glad I could help you get through the storm, and I love you too!"

Both Kongs jumped off the bed and scurried out of the bedroom.

As they gazed around the living room, they noticed that the sun had popped out to brighten up their morning.

"What a beautiful morning!" said Diddy.

"You said it, little buddy!" said DK, "How about some breakfast!?"

"Sure! I'd love some breakfast with you after a storm!"

DK lifted Diddy off the floor and playfully tickled him onto his shoulders again.

Then, DK happily carried Diddy into the kitchen and began to prepare some breakfast for themselves.

* * *

_**It's always nice to have someone around to comfort a little monkey through a thunderstorm!**_

_**As for VideoGameNerd123, the request you sent me last night, I'll get that one done later today.**_

_**By then I'll have room for more requests, but for now that's a little stress off my shoulders!**_


	32. A ticklish surprise

_**Let's take things back from scary to nonsensical!**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was a sunny Tuesday morning on Kongo Bongo. The skies were as beautifully blue as they ever were.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were in their living room, playing 'Donkey Kong Country Returns' on their Wii.

Diddy was having one of those days in which he was seemingly unbeatable as he played like a pure perfectionist. DK was being a little lazy, which often resulted in Diddy succeeding in some levels alone.

After completing their seventh level of the day, DK stood up and stretched his arms.

"I'm gonna head to the kitchen for a snack," the ape said, "You want anything?"

"Sure, I'd like some chips, please," answered Diddy.

"Coming right up, little buddy!" said DK as he walked away.

Diddy spent the next few minutes stretching himself to get some exercise. He thought it would be best to give his body a little physical movement after lazing around with DK and their 2010 hit Wii game.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it," said Diddy, since DK was probably very busy in the kitchen looking for some chips.

However, when Diddy opened the door, a surprise awaited him …

"There is no escape from this one, little buddy!" said …

…

"DK!?" shouted Diddy, who began to back away slowly, knowing what those words meant to him.

DK walked in the locked the front door as Diddy almost hit the couch.

"But, … I thought you were in the kitchen looking for some chips," said Diddy, now extremely confused.

"Nah! I decided to go for another one of my wonderful surprises of tickling!" admitted DK with an evil smirk.

"WHAT!?"

DK walked up to Diddy and was about to grab him when the little monkey took off running around the house. DK chased him around.

This went on for a few minutes before Diddy wore himself out from so much running.

DK caught up to his nephew and lifted him off the floor.

"HEY!" shouted Diddy, "Let me go!"

"I don't think so," answered DK, "I think I'll just go ahead and tickle ya on the couch!"

"NOOOOOO!"

DK placed Diddy on the sofa and pinned his arms down so that he couldn't escape.

Diddy tried kicking his legs before DK pinned them down by sitting on them.

Then, DK started tickling Diddy's belly with his fingers.

"Heehehehehehehehe!" giggled Diddy as he felt the ticklish sensations, "DEEHEHEHEHEKAHAHAHAY! I HAHAHAHATE BEING TIHIHIHICKLEHEHED!"

"I'm sure you still love being tickled, little buddy!" commented DK as he drove his fingers up to Diddy's stomach.

"STOHOHOHOHOP! I HAHAHAHATE IHIHIHIT!" laughed Diddy.

"Don't think so."

"AWWWWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Then, DK began to go for Diddy's sensitive neck.

"NOOOO! AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" screamed Diddy in laughter as DK drew his fingers in zigzag patterns all over his neck, "PLEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEEEAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Cootchie cootchie coo, little buddy!" commented DK playfully as he lowered his head and pressed his lips against Diddy's belly.

DK blew a huge raspberry on Diddy's belly, which drove the little monkey up the wall like crazy!

But DK didn't stop there …

The big ape even blew raspberries on his little nephew's stomach and neck. Then, he blew a raspberry kiss on Diddy's face!

"MMMMHMHMHMHM!" giggled Diddy as he was being kissed by his uncle through raspberries.

Eventually, after several more belly raspberries, stomach raspberries, neck raspberries and raspberry kisses on the face, DK was finished with the tickling, but Diddy was left in a messy puddle of laughter and bubbly giggles.

"There we go!" said DK, "Now wasn't that fun?"

"NOHOHOHO!" laughed Diddy, "IT WAS HORRIBLE!"

"Aw, c'mon, little buddy! You gotta admit it was a little fun!"

"Wehehehell," giggled Diddy.

"Because if you don't admit you're having fun with the tickling, then I'll tickle you some more until you admit that you're having fun!" teased DK.

"YES! YES! YEHEHEHES!" said Diddy desperately, "I HAD FUHUHUHUHUN! PLEEHEHEHEHEASE, NOHOHOHO MOHOHOHORE!"

"Okay, I just needed to know that you're having fun!" said DK.

"For you!" said Diddy sarcastically.

"Hmm, maybe some more tickling and a snack will keep that smile on your face."

"NOO! I SAID NO MORE TICKLING! PLEASE, STOP!" pleaded Diddy.

"Aw, okay, I'll get the chips and we'll continue having fun with this epic game!" said DK.

"Thank you!" replied Diddy.

DK got up, and this time he really did go to the kitchen. He came back moments later with a huge bag of barbecue chips.

"Nothing like a little break from banana-flavored meals every once in a while," said DK.

"Sure, I like barbecue," said Diddy, "It's one of my favorites besides those awesome bananas!"

"Let's dig in and keep playing, little buddy!"

"You said it, big buddy!"

The two Kongs playfully began to eat their chips slowly as they continued playing their DKCR game.

* * *

_**What, me? Uh, personally, I love BBQ! However, if I wanted some chips right now, I'd go for some Cool Ranch Doritos! They're epically delicious! LOL!**_

_**Well, that's all of the stress lifted off my shoulders for today, but I'll have plenty of energy tomorrow! That Enthusia PS2 race really didn't help too much, considering that I raced for over four and a half hours before it was finally over.**_

_**I'll likely be done for today, so until then, happy Memorial Day! Speaking of BBQ, I'd imagine my stepdad's probably cooking on the grill right now! I'm gonna go have a nice dinner! :D**_


	33. Food fight!

_**Here's something you thought you wouldn't see them do!**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was a beautiful Monday morning on Kongo Bongo. The early sunrise was already lighting up the island brightly.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were in their kitchen, having just woken up from their nightly snooze. They were trying to think about what to have for breakfast.

"Maybe we should have a food fight to help us decide," suggested DK.

"Aw, please, let's not," said Diddy.

"C'mon, little buddy!" said DK playfully, "It could be fun."

"Well, … okay," answered Diddy with a faint grin.

Diddy was the first to throw.

The little monkey grabbed a tomato from the counter and threw it at DK's shoulder.

Tomato sauce splattered all over DK's left shoulder and poured down his arm.

"Hmm, I've got something even crazier!" said DK.

The big gorilla took a banana from the dining table and threw it at Diddy's face.

The little monkey's face with splattered all over with banana mush. The mess even dripped down onto his red shirt and on the belly.

"Ooh, you're so gonna get it now!" said Diddy with an angry-looking mouth and evil eyes.

With that, Diddy took a pile of grapes and threw them all at his uncle!

DK was splashed all over in grape juice, from his toes up to his face.

"A wild banana thrower gets his glory!" commented Diddy.

"Perhaps, it's time for you to get your glory too," said DK.

"Go ahead! Bring it on!"

Instead of grabbing more food, however, DK ran up to Diddy and pinned him down to the floor.

"What!? No! NO! NOOO! PLEASE DON'T!" yelled Diddy, knowing what was coming next.

"Your glory is gonna be some … tickling!" said DK evilly.

"NOOOOOHOHOHO!" cried Diddy, "WHY DO THIS TO ME!? THIS WAS YOUR IDEA, ANYWAY! You just planned this so that you could tickle me! YOU'RE SO CRAZY!"

DK kept Diddy's arms pinned down behind his back and grinned at him. This confused the red-capped simian a little.

"Diddy, my cute little buddy," said DK gently, "I only planned this food fight so that we could have fun while thinking about breakfast!"

"You planned it so that I would throw something at your face and make you wanna tickle me for punishment!" argued Diddy.

"Well, not exactly," said DK, "Oftentimes, food fights make us think about certain foods. Whatever we throw at each other comes to our minds."

"So, … you're saying you're not mad at me for throwing grapes all over you?" said Diddy, "If so please don't tickle me so hard, … PLEASE!"

"I'm not mad at you, little buddy," said DK.

"Then please don't give me any harsh tickling! I CAN'T STAND IIIIHIHIHIT!" cried Diddy.

"Well, … since I can't think of anything better to do, I mind as well just give you some tickling," said DK with a smile.

"NO!" cried Diddy, "NOOOO!"

The two made eye contact with each other for several seconds before DK began to wiggle his fingers over Diddy's stomach, making him giggle from the sensations.

"Heh! Heheh! Heehehehehehehehehehehe!" giggled Diddy, "Pleehehehehease! I sahahahaid I didn't wahahahant to beehehehe ticklehehehehehed!"

"C'mon, little buddy," said DK, "Where's your sense of fun?"

Then, DK began to draw his fingers up to Diddy' neck.

"Wehehehe've hahahad our fuhuhuUUUUNAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Diddy as DK was beginning to tickle his neck, "STOHOHOHOHOHOHOP! THAHAHAHAHAT TIHIHIHICKLES! AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Tickle, tickle, tickle, my cute little buddy!" teased DK playfully.

"NOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Then, DK slowly lowered his head and pressed his lips against Diddy's neck. The little monkey's grew wide as he knew what was coming next.

"NO! NOHOHOHO! NOOOO! AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" screamed Diddy just as DK blew a raspberry on his ticklish neck.

"How about some more?" said DK.

"NOOOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" screamed Diddy in bubbly laughter.

"Sure, I'd love to give you some more!" teased DK.

Diddy could only think, _"Aw, man!"_ at that moment, knowing that this was not gonna stop for quite a while.

DK gave Diddy some feet raspberries, belly raspberries, stomach raspberries and neck raspberries, which all threw him up the wall with endless thrashing and uncontrollable, speechless laughter with bubbly giggles that leaked saliva out of his mouth.

But even then, it wasn't over yet …

DK wiped some of the banana mush off Diddy's face and pressed his lips against his nephew's lips.

"_Another kiss!?" _thought Diddy.

He was right about that …

DK blew a huge raspberry on Diddy's face, vibrating his head in a big 'family love' raspberry kiss!

"MMMMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" laughed Diddy as he was being kissed.

Then, DK was done.

Diddy was still left in a giggling fit of bubbly laughter that prevented him from speaking for a while.

"You are such a cute little monkey!" said DK.

"Juhuhust behehecause yohohou mahahake meehehehehe loohohohok sohoho cuhuhute!" giggled Diddy sarcastically.

"No, … you've been cute your whole life!" commented DK, "You're cute-looking even when I'm not tickling ya! You always have been cute and always will be! You're my cute little nephew!"

DK pulled his nephew closer for a hug, even though they were both still covered on fruit from their food fight.

"Well, … I'm glad to always be cute to somebody," commented Diddy with a blushing grin.

"I love you, Diddy, my cute, precious little buddy," said DK with a big smile.

"Aw, DK, you make me feel like a baby saying that!" said Diddy, "But I love you too!"

DK released Diddy's hands and allowed him to wrap his arms around his uncle's neck.

Even covered in messy fruit, the two Kongs always seemed so cute together.

"Let's go to the bathroom and wash this stuff off," said DK.

"Yeah, let's!" said Diddy sarcastically.

The two Kongs stood up and walked out of the kitchen and into the bathroom to wash the fruity mess off themselves.

* * *

_**It's no ordinary food fight, … it's a fruit fight! LOL! XD**_

_**See ya soon with another fluffy chapter! Requests welcome as always.**_


	34. Sick (or not?)

_**It looks like there are millions of ways to enjoy monkey nonsense! Let this one be no exception.**_

_**This one was also requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was a sunny Tuesday afternoon on Kongo Bongo. Everyone on the island was having lots of fun, but somebody didn't quite feel like it today.

Diddy Kong was in the living room, looking rather tired.

As the little monkey slowly dragged himself into his room, Donkey Kong watched him and decided to follow him in.

"Hey, little buddy!" said DK playfully, "You wanna have some fun with me!?"

Diddy growled at himself in disappointment.

"I'm not feeling so well today," the little monkey said.

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that, Diddy," said DK, "Hold on. I'll get a thermometer."

As DK walked out, Diddy smirked at himself.

What DK didn't know was that Diddy was pretending to be sick just so that he could have a quiet day of laziness.

Moments later, DK came back in with a thermometer in his hand.

"I'm gonna take your temperature to see how you feel," said DK as he walked up to Diddy's bed and sat down next to his 'faking' nephew.

Diddy let out a few fake coughs which seemed real enough to convince DK. Then, the big ape placed the thermometer in Diddy's mouth.

The two Kongs waited for a minute, then DK took the thermometer out.

"Hmm, I think you may have a small fever, but nothing serious," said DK, "Then again, maybe I have something with me right now that could help you get over it."

Diddy gulped in anticipation of what was going to happen next. His plan seemed to be failing at this rate.

DK grabbed one of Diddy's arms and held it up over his own head. Then, the ape lowered his head over Diddy's armpit and nuzzled his face into his nephew's underarm. This seemed to tickle Diddy a little bit. He was soon giggling as he felt the ticklish sensations.

"Hehehehehehehe! Thahahahat tihihihicklehehehehes!" giggled Diddy as DK nuzzled his underarm.

"Hmm, perhaps your belly could do with some checking on," commented DK.

"Nohohohoho!" laughed Diddy, "DeeheheheheKahahahahay, stohohohohohop!"

DK nuzzled Diddy's belly for a minute before moving up to his stomach.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHO!" laughed Diddy as he desperately tried to escape DK's 'nuzzling' torture of ticklishness.

"Hmm, I think you're getting a little better, little buddy," said DK as he began to nuzzle on Diddy's chest just under his chin.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IHIHIHIHI SAHAHAHAID NOHOHOHO MOHOHOHORE!" laughed Diddy as he tried to push DK's head, only for the big ape to playfully grab both of his arms and pin them down on his bed.

"I'm almost done, little buddy," said DK, "Just gotta do … your neck."

"NOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHO!" cried Diddy.

But it was no use …

DK simply lowered his head again towards Diddy's neck and began to nuzzle on it too. This was more ticklish than everywhere else, and it drove the little monkey up the wall. He could stand it no longer.

"IHIHIHI CAHAHAHAN'T TAHAHAKE IHIHIT ANYMOHOHOHORE!" laughed Diddy as tears of laughter began to leak out of his eyes.

"Are you feeling better yet, little buddy?" asked DK with an evil smirk.

"FINE! I LIED! I'M NOT SICK! I FAKED YOU OUT!" admitted Diddy through tears, "PLEEEHEHEHEHEASE STOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"So you were pretending to be sick?" asked DK, suddenly looking unhappy.

"YES! I WAS PRETENDING TO BE SICK JUST SO I COULD HAVE A LAZY DAY!" said Diddy.

"Hmm," said DK with a disappointed look on his face, "I guess I might have reason to tickle you now."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Diddy, "I'M SORRY! I'M REALLY SORRY! I WAS JUST TIRED AND WANTED SOME TIME TO LAZE AROUND! PLEEEEEEASE!"

DK sighed and looked at his nephew, who seemed to leak a few more tears of desperation.

"I understand, little buddy," said DK, patting Diddy's head gently, "But I don't think pretending to be sick would be the best idea. You had me worried for a few moments there. You know I hate for you to get sick, but pretending to be sick; it really makes me unhappy."

Diddy gulped. He was sure he was in trouble now.

"There are many ways to simply ask for some time alone, but faking a fever is certainly not the way to do it."

"Are you gonna punish me?" asked Diddy nervously.

"Well, … I would never want to punish you since I know how much we love each other and that we've always been a great team," said DK.

Diddy's face began to sweat even more. His eyes poured even more tears of anticipation of the possibility that DK was going to punish him. He gulped several more times.

DK noticed it all and felt sorry for his little nephew, so he smiled at him.

"I'm not gonna punish you, Diddy," said DK, "I'm pretty sure you're feeling apologetic right now."

"I AM!" shouted Diddy as he suddenly jumped onto DK's lap and gave him an apology hug, "I'm so sorry, DK! I'm really sorry I faked being sick."

"It's okay, little buddy," said DK with a grin, "I forgive you, … and I love you so much."

"I love you so much too," said Diddy as he kept hugging his uncle.

"If you wanted some quiet time to yourself, you could've just asked me," said DK in a playful tone.

"But then you would've had no one to have fun with," said Diddy.

"Well, that may be true, but I often need time to myself to," said DK, "Besides, it's not easy being the big hero. I'm sure it may not be easy for you being the little hero either."

"It isn't," agreed Diddy, "It's really difficult at times when there's too much going on."

"Well, since there's nothing going on, why don't we have a nice relaxing day together with some peace and quiet around the house?" offered DK.

"Well, … sure," answered Diddy, "I think I might like that, as long as it's not too noisy around here."

"Don't worry," said DK, "There won't be much noise going on. It's just you and me with nobody else around. Besides, we're the only ones that live in this house. With us being the two main heroes of this island, we pretty much have it complete, sharing a house all to ourselves and getting some peaceful times every once in a while."

"You're right, DK," agreed Diddy, "That's one of the reasons why I'm glad we share this house and keep it to ourselves most of the time."

"Well then, let's head to the kitchen for a little snack," said DK.

"Cool," said Diddy, "I wonder what there is to eat around here?"

"We'll have to go in and find out!" said DK.

Diddy climbed onto DK's shoulders, and the big ape stood up and walked out of Diddy's bedroom while the little monkey rested his chin on the back of Diddy's head.

"Pretty tired there, aren't ya?" commented DK as he felt Diddy's chin softly rub the back of his head.

"Yeah," said Diddy lazily.

"Perhaps, a snack will keep us awake," said DK.

DK carried Diddy into the kitchen, and the two Kongs began looking around for an afternoon snack.

* * *

_**It seems to be Diddy's turn to create the nonsense this time around, as has happened many times already in this fanfic! LOL!**_

_**More requests are welcome, but for now I'm going to bed for the night. See ya tomorrow.**_


	35. Water fight on the beach

_**Time for some more beach fun! XD**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

The Friday morning sun was shining brightly over Kongo Bongo. All of the Kongs on the island had found places to relax and enjoy the fresh air.

Donkey and Diddy, however, were at the beach, having some family fun yet again. They had brought water guns and water-filled balloons for even _**more **_fun!

"Hey, let's have a water fight!" said Diddy.

"Alright! It's on!" answered DK.

The two Kongs ran towards the shoreline and filled their water guns. They each had a bucket full of water balloons next to them to throw at each other.

"Let the splashing begin!" announced DK.

Diddy squirted some water out of his gun and hit DK's necktie.

"Good thing I've got plenty more!" the ape commented as he aimed his gun at Diddy's tank top.

He squirted some water all over Diddy's red, yellow-starred shirt.

"Good thing I've got plenty more of these too!" the little monkey said as he took a water balloon from his bucket.

Diddy threw the balloon, and it splashed on DK's shoulder.

DK took one of his balloons and went for Diddy's exposed belly.

Diddy's belly felt a cold sensation as the balloon hit him.

"Oooooh!" shouted Diddy, "Coooold!"

"Well, what do you expect? They're water balloons!" teased DK.

"This thing's not over yet!" said Diddy.

The little monkey aimed his gun at DK's chest and squirted his uncle into a drenched mess.

DK fought right back by squirting his gun at Diddy's arms.

Diddy crouched down to the water to dodge DK's shot before picking up another balloon.

The balloon was thrown and landed on DK's legs.

DK took another balloon and went for Diddy's face this time.

As the balloon hit Diddy's face, he shut his eyes as he felt a sensation that drenched his whole body. Even his red 'Nintendo' cap got a piece of it.

Diddy was completely drenched from head to toe, but he wasn't willing to give up just yet.

"You're gonna pay for this!" yelled Diddy.

"Go ahead! Bring it on, little warrior!" said DK playfully.

"Oh, I've got something you won't forget!" commented Diddy as he picked up one more balloon, "Right back atcha!"

Diddy threw the water balloon as hard as he could. The balloon went splattering onto DK's face.

"Oops," said Diddy, knowing that DK didn't like having water on his face.

As DK rubbed his face, trying to dry his eyes, Diddy immediately turned towards the sand and began to run away as fast as he could, knowing he was about to be in trouble with DK.

When DK finally opened his eyes again and saw his nephew running away, he immediately gave chase.

"Come back here, you silly little rascal!" the ape shouted.

Diddy simply kept going until he was out of DK's sight.

"I'm gonna find you no matter where you hide. You'll be mine for a ticklish punishment!" commented DK as he walked up to the sand and started running to find Diddy.

Diddy had run off into the jungle, trying to find a place to hide from DK. He felt sure that his uncle was going to tickle him as punishment for splashing water on his face … again!

The little monkey looked around, but he couldn't find anywhere to hide. Nowhere seemed good enough to hide from a big, strong ape like Donkey Kong.

Moments later, he heard the sound of bushes being brushed. Diddy knew what that sound meant.

"Come out, come out wherever you are, Diddy!" came DK's voice, "You've got a price to pay for again splashing my face!"

Diddy refused to answer since it would reveal where he was. He turned to his left and started running again, but DK had caught sight of him and quickly gave chase, refusing to let him out of sight.

Eventually, Diddy's body grew tired of running, and he had to slow down, but DK was soon right behind him.

"Come here, you silly monkey!" said DK.

"No!" panted Diddy as he tried to keep going.

It was no use …

DK finally caught Diddy and snatched him off the ground with his arms.

"HEY!" yelled Diddy as he felt DK lift him off the ground.

"Where do you think you're going, little buddy?" asked DK.

"Getting away from whatever you wanna give me!" answered Diddy.

He soon wished he hadn't said that.

"_Stupid fool!"_ the little monkey thought to himself.

"I don't think you'll be escaping punishment for again splashing my face with water," said DK, "I've told you a million times that I don't like it, but you just keep doing it."

"I can't help it! It's just too much fun!" said Diddy, trying to defend himself.

"Well, I guess I'll have to just take your naughty little self back to the beach and give you something you'll never forget!" teased DK with an evil smirk.

Diddy could think of nothing more to back himself up. He knew DK had him busted now.

In no time, the two Kongs were back on the beach where their water guns and balloons were still sitting.

DK placed Diddy sitting down on the sand and pinned his arms down against the sand.

Diddy gulped in anticipation of what was coming next …

DK grabbed a water balloon and dropped it right on Diddy's face, soaking his pale skin heavily. Water was all over the little monkey's face from nose to chin and pouring down onto his shirt and belly.

Then, DK took his water gun and squirted water all over Diddy's belly, making him thrash around as the water felt cold to him. It gave him sensations that just about tickled him.

DK splashed Diddy's feet with more water balloons and squirted even more water on the fur on his arms, shoulders and legs. Then, he splashed another balloon on top of Diddy's hat.

Diddy was again drenched from the very top of his head to the very bottom of his heels and toes, but DK still wasn't finished yet …

The ape took advantage of Diddy's wet skin and began to blow hard raspberries on his belly and feet.

The tickling sensations on Diddy's pale skin felt even more ticklish when it was wet than it was when he was dry.

"AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Diddy, immediately becoming speechless from his struggling and his lack of breath, "HOHOHOHOHOHOHEEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Aw, how cute to see your ticklish laughter!" teased DK playfully as he wiggled his fingers on Diddy's wet fur and continued blowing raspberries on his wet pale skin.

This went on for several minutes. Diddy simply couldn't catch a break. He almost felt like he was going to pass out from excessive laughter and giggling, but DK wouldn't stop.

Eventually, DK did stop, but it wasn't over yet …

DK lowered his head again, this time towards Diddy's wet face. He puckered his lips and blew very hard just below his bubbly mouth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" screamed Diddy, sounding like he was being tortured severely, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Almost done, little buddy!" said DK as he went for Diddy's lips.

"MMMM! MMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMMM!" yelled a muffled, drenched Diddy in anticipation of another one of DK's 'family love' kisses!

DK blew very hard …

The wet sensations tickled Diddy's head so much that he just about lost all of his energy and fell down to the ground. DK kept a hand on the back of Diddy's head as he uncontrollably fell onto his back on the sand.

DK kept Diddy's mouth trapped in his own raspberry kissing mouth as the little monkey fell backward.

"MMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" laughed Diddy.

DK kept blowing his raspberry kisses on Diddy's face for several more minutes even after he was down.

Then, it was finally over.

DK raised his head and looked at Diddy.

Diddy was still completely drenched. Water and saliva had poured all over his body and clothes. A smile seemed to be permanently plastered on his face. He would seem to be giggling and speechless forever.

He once again looked like a babyish troublemaker who couldn't stop enjoying himself, all because of DK.

"I'm pretty sure you saw that all coming," commented DK with a smile.

Diddy couldn't answer. He could do nothing but look up at the skies and giggle helplessly.

DK giggled himself at the sight of what he had done: reducing his little nephew into a wet, babyish, laughing puddle of messy, bubbly giggles and smiles that would not stop for ages.

Then, the big ape lifted his little nephew and placed him on his lap.

"Hey, I'm sorry I made it a little too harsh this time," said DK, feeling sorry for Diddy, "However, I'm sure you're also feeling sorry because of what you did."

Diddy nodded his head as he continued to giggle endlessly. DK took it as a 'yes, I'm sorry'.

DK grabbed a glass of lemonade from their nearby picnic basket and slowly poured a tiny sip down into Diddy's mouth. The little monkey was able to properly swallow the juice, and he wasn't quite as giggly as he was a moment ago, but he was still unable to talk from his excessive laughter and the excessive ticklish sensations that occurred many moments ago.

DK grabbed a banana, peeled it and forced it into Diddy's mouth. He placed his hand on Diddy's face to help him chew the banana before he was able to swallow it.

After Diddy ate the banana, he looked up at DK and smiled at him.

"I'm really sorry, big buddy," were the first words Diddy spoke since the moment DK busted him in the jungle.

"I know, little buddy," replied DK, patting Diddy's wet forehead, "I'm sorry too. I just wanted to be sure that you know what it's like when you splash water on my face."

"I know!" said Diddy, "I know! I just can't help but think it's fun to splash water on your face! I just can't help it!"

"I understand, little buddy," said DK, "But you know that I don't like it."

"I know you don't like it," said Diddy.

"Just don't worry, little buddy," said DK, gently placing his other hand on Diddy's chest, "Just remember this: no matter how many more times this might happen since I know you might do it many more times, … I still love you so much as my best little buddy and nephew, and I always will."

"Aw, thanks, DK," said Diddy with blushing cheeks, "I'll always love yo too … as my best big buddy and uncle."

DK blushed too.

"You may be an occasional mischief maker with me, but you're still my best little buddy," said DK with a warm smile.

DK released Diddy's hands, and the little monkey sat up in DK's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck in a 'family-loving' embrace.

DK hugged him back by wrapping his arms around the little monkey's back.

"Best buddies forever," whispered DK in Diddy's ear.

"Best buddies forever," repeated Diddy in a whisper to DK's ear.

The two Kongs hugged each other tightly for several minutes before they decided to pack their water toys and head for home.

* * *

_**WATER FIGHT! IT'S GONE CCCRRRAAAZZZYYY! LOL!**_

_**Of course, I had to make Diddy look mischievous in this one! What's a water fight without something that makes a certain little monkey look and behave younger than he is? :)**_

_**I'll be taking more requests, so feel free to chime in! :)**_


	36. DK grooms Diddy

_**How's about a little break from nonsense and go for something rather relaxing? Not a bad idea at all.**_

_**Requested by Twin Cats.**_

* * *

It was a nice Tuesday morning on Kongo Bongo. The inhabitants of the island were enjoying this glorious weather, especially the Kongs.

Donkey and Diddy Kong were also enjoying the weather. They were on the porch of their tree house, relaxing in the sunshine.

DK was sitting on the bench swing with Diddy right on his lap. The big ape appeared to be grooming his little nephew. He was picking the fur on Diddy's shoulders while the little simian sat there and sighed in relaxation.

"Man, I'm still so jazzed about that win the other day (5/25/2014)!" said Diddy.

"I'm just as jazzed as you are, little buddy!" said DK happily, "Just one more win on that LÖWENSEERING course and you'll have tied the record for most wins at that circuit! No wonder they say it's spiritually your second home!"

"I know, right!?" giggled Diddy, "I love that circuit for millions of reasons, but none of them could ever make me love that circuit more than how much I love you."

"Aw, thanks, Diddy," said DK with a grin.

"You're welcome, big buddy," said Diddy, "I love you as my best buddy for millions of other reasons that make me feel empty without you."

DK blushed red as he heard those heartwarming words from Diddy.

"How are you doing with my shoulders?" asked Diddy.

"I'm getting there," answered DK as he continued to groom Diddy's shoulders, "Just a few more spots and then they'll be as clean as ever."

"You seem to do a good job with keeping me out of the shower on certain days," commented Diddy.

Both Kongs giggled at that comment as DK finished with Diddy's shoulders and started on his legs, wrapping his arms around Diddy's chest to reach them.

Diddy sighed as he felt DK's warm hands gently rubbing his knees and legs.

"Ah, yes," sighed Diddy, "That feels so comfortable. I feel as if you could be doing this all day."

"That's what I was gonna say," said DK, "Since I love you as my best little buddy, I'd love to see you groomed fresh clean before a nice, fun day awaits us."

Diddy nodded his head in agreement.

"I just love how beautiful it is," said Diddy as he looked up at the skies, "Yet, two days from now, I'll be practicing for that next race at a place where it's even more beautiful."

"How could a gorgeous Italian lagoon be more beautiful than Kongo Bongo?" asked DK.

"Just think about, DK," said Diddy, "You raced there in the nineties. You once told me back then that you thought it was just as beautiful as Kongo Bongo. Now I get to have the view behind the wheel myself, and I think it's just … so beautiful that you often wish for an extended vacation!"

"I see whatcha mean," said DK with a smile, "You gotta admit the Italian landscape is gorgeous, particularly at the lagoons just off the seas."

"Still though, I'd never wanna live anywhere other than good ol' Kongo Bongo," admitted Diddy.

"I'm so happy to hear that, little buddy," said DK, "I'd say the same thing."

"I'd love hearing that too!" said Diddy playfully.

"Yea-heah!" chuckled DK happily.

DK had just about finished grooming Diddy's knees and legs.

"Okay then, I'm gonna start doing your forehead, so would you mind taking your cap off for a minute?"

"Sure," said Diddy, taking off his cap.

DK began to pick on the fur of Diddy's forehead. The sensations felt so warm and relaxing for the little simian.

"Looks like I've got plenty of spots to take care of up here," said DK as he looked at the many spots on Diddy's forehead that needed to be groomed off.

"Aw, man!" said Diddy in disappointment.

"Don't worry, though," continued DK, "I'll have them all gone in no time!"

DK quickly began to groom the bad spots off Diddy's forehead. The little monkey sighed and leaned his back on DK's chest.

"Listen to any new music lately?" asked DK curiously.

"Not really," said Diddy, "Not since Sub Focus' new album came out last year. Nothing much I've been interested in has come out since. It's been rather quiet these days with nothing going on in the electronic music industry. Well, at least, those that I follow."

"You follow very few artists anyway," said DK, "Why not refresh yourself every once in a while. I know your good friend and racing teammate, (DiddyKF1) often says that."

"Yeah, but he doesn't refresh too often, either," said Diddy.

(**A/N: Quite true; I don't! LOL!**)

"Well, it wouldn't be a bad idea to start listening to other artists for a change every now and then. I know you love Pendulum and Sub Focus so much, but … they seem to be all you ever listen to … for three and a half years now. There's gotta be more great music out there, little buddy."

"Well, … I might think about that," said Diddy with a curious look on his face, "I don't know if there will be much I like."

"Of course there will!" said DK in a playful tone, "You just gotta give it a chance!"

"Okay, if you insist," said Diddy.

"I 'one-hundred-percent' insist," commented DK.

"Alright, then," said Diddy as he went back to simply relaxing and lazing around on DK's lap while his big uncle kept grooming his forehead.

"My, you've become one of those guys who gets so much stuff on his head from wearing baseball caps all day long," commented DK as he kept on grooming.

"Well, I love wearing hats all day long," admitted Diddy, "This one is my trademark after all."

"True," agreed DK.

"However, I'm quite glad you picked a day like this to groom me," said Diddy, "I mean: it's such a beautiful day out, and I've been in such a mood for some grooming."

DK giggled, "Yeah, I could tell that the moment I saw you walk out of your bedroom this morning. You even looked like you needed a groom, too, … and, well, … since today's a wonderful day, why not!? It's a perfect opportunity to pick off some unwanted fur spots and clean you up!"

"Yea-heah!" giggled Diddy happily, "What a coincidence!"

"I'm almost finished here, little buddy," said DK, "Just hold tight … and I'll have these last few spots off before you can say 'Kongo Bongo'!"

Diddy giggled.

In just about no time, Diddy's forehead looked as good as new, and DK stopped grooming it.

Diddy put his 'Nintendo' cap back on and kept sitting right on DK's lap. He didn't quite want to get off just yet.

"How about a little hug?" said DK.

"I'd love to!" replied Diddy.

With that, Diddy turned around and wrapped his arms around DK's neck. DK wrapped his arms around Diddy's back, and the two Kongs quickly got into a loving 'family' embrace.

"I love you, DK," whispered Diddy in DK's ear.

"I love you too, Diddy," repeated DK in Diddy's ear.

"We should do this grooming thing almost every day so that we can save shower water every now and then," suggested Diddy, "Besides, I like how comfortable it feels when you groom me. It makes me feel so warm and loved by you!"

"Aw, Diddy, my sweet little buddy!" said DK as he blushed, "I'd agree with you! I should groom you more often. I actually enjoy doing it."

"Oh, DK, you are such a sweet big buddy!" said Diddy excitedly.

"Aw, little buddy!" chuckled DK.

The two Kongs kept hugging each other. Then, they stayed on the bench swing for some time, joking with each other and playing around with each other.

* * *

_**Hmm, monkey grooming. Not bad at all. I'd say it's absolutely cute when DK does it with Diddy! XD**_

_**More requests welcome, but for now, that's all the energy I have for tonight. See ya tomorrow afternoon.**_


	37. A shower prank

_**Hmm, it looks like someone feels like being mischievous today! Let's find out who it is and what he will do!**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

The Wednesday morning sun was shining brightly over the island of Kongo Bongo. However, it seemed like everyone wanted to get some extra sleep this morning.

There was one particular Kong, though, who thought otherwise …

Diddy Kong had just woken up in his bed and stretched his arms before looking out one of his windows. He adored the sight of the beautiful sunshine that signaled the start of a new day that lied ahead.

"Time for a little bit of early morning fun!" the little monkey chuckled to himself as he put his red 'Nintendo' cap on and got out of his bed.

As Diddy stepped out of his bedroom and into the living room, he looked at the clock on a nearby wall and noticed it was only 7:00 AM.

"Hmm, DK's never up this early," he whispered to himself, "Maybe I could pull off a little early morning surprise that'll make us both laugh."

The little simian sneaked into the bathroom and began digging through the drawers in planning of a crazy prank to pull off on his uncle.

As he went through one drawer in particular, Diddy noticed a container full of green hair dye. He decided to pull it out and look for something else to put it in.

Just a few seconds later, luck was on Diddy's side …

He took another container that was filled with DK's body wash shampoo and poured the green hair dye in it!

Diddy giggled at his prank, knowing it would make DK look embarrassing!

"I can't wait to see the look on his face!" he whispered to himself in between bubbly giggles.

Then, he put the hair dye container back into the drawer and grabbed the shampoo container filled with the dye. He shook the container very hard so that it looked like there was no evidence of his prank that was to happen really soon!

Then, Diddy placed the shampoo container back where it was on the counter and ran out of the bathroom.

It looked as if nobody had just been in there.

Diddy giggled again as he sneaked back into his bedroom and shut the door quietly. That way, DK would think that Diddy was still asleep when he woke up for his shower.

About an hour later, DK was finally awake and was heading into the bathroom.

"Hmm, Diddy must still be asleep," the big ape said to himself as he looked at Diddy's closed bedroom door.

Diddy was chuckling quietly to himself, knowing what was about to happen.

Throughout the next ten minutes came the sounds of shower ambiance followed by a scream that came moments after the ambiance had stopped.

"This must be Diddy's doing!" Diddy heard DK say.

The little monkey creaked the door open and peeked out towards the bathroom. He noticed that DK's brown fur was suddenly green all over!

Diddy giggled to himself quietly as DK looked at himself angrily in the mirror.

"I'm gonna get this stuff off if it's the last thing I do!" said DK as he stepped back into the shower and turned the water on again.

This time, DK used a different shampoo, which was very strong; strong enough to wash off hair dye.

Within a few minutes, DK's hair was in a shade of 'mostly brown/partially green'.

"UGH!" the big ape yelled disappointingly, "It'll be ages before I get this stuff off!"

As DK stepped out of the bathroom, Diddy walked out of his room and stretched his arms, pretending to act as if he had just woken up.

"Good morning, D-" said Diddy before gazing at DK.

Diddy's eyes pretentiously went wide and he began to laugh his head off.

"Aheehehehehehehehehehehahahahahahahaha!" laughed Diddy, unable to control his giggling, "Whahahahat dihihid yohohou uhuhuse thihihis mornihihihihing!?"

"I'm pretty sure that whatever was in that shampoo may have been something that you put in there!" said DK suspiciously.

"What!?" said Diddy, trying to act as if he had no knowledge of what had happened, "How could that be? I've only just gotten up, … and I was in bed before you were last night. It's theoretically impossible."

"Hmm, I somehow don't believe you," said DK.

"Well, would you like a soda to help get your mind off of it?" offered Diddy, beginning to think of another prank.

"Sure," said DK, "Sodas really help me take my mind off of things."

Diddy walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the refrigerator.

However, instead of walking out of the kitchen immediately, the little monkey shook the soda can as hard as he could until he could feel the sizzling inside the can.

Then, he walked back into the living room and approached the sofa where DK was sitting lazily on.

"Here ya go," said Diddy as he handed his uncle the soda.

The second surprise came just a few seconds later …

As DK opened the can, soda came rising off the top of the brim and pouring down onto his fur and on the sofa.

Diddy tried his best not to laugh as DK's knees were soon covered in soda!

"UGH!" the big ape screamed in fury, "First the shampoo and now a soda!? Diddy, you've got some nerve this morning, huh!?"

Diddy simply began to giggle at DK's words.

"Whadda ya mehehehean!?" he laughed.

"I'm sure you know what I mean, you silly little monkey," replied DK, "I think it's time for you to explain to me why this could be the case."

Diddy finally snapped out of his laughter and decided to come clean about his pranks.

"Fine, then! It was all me!" he shouted with a strange look on his face that even mystified DK, "They were all payback pranks!"

"Payback?" said DK, looking dumbfounded.

"Payback for that creamy diaper prank you pulled off on me a couple of weeks ago!" continued Diddy.

It seemed that Diddy hadn't forgotten about that crazy day when DK put diapers and shaving cream on him in his sleep.

"You get me with diapers and shaving cream; I get you with green hair dye and soda pop!" shouted Diddy.

DK gave Diddy a look that made him seem unhappy and confused at the same time.

"Man, you really can be crazy!" the ape commented, "Because of that, I think I'll just go ahead and pull of my next prank."

"What do you have in store?" asked Diddy, "Even more diaper-ish stupidity!?"

"Nope," answered DK, "Just a little something else."

"What!?"

DK quickly sat up and grabbed Diddy, pulling him onto his lap and holding onto his wrists.

"This next prank is a little ticklish punishment for pulling off this latest trick!" said DK with an evil smile.

"WHAT!?" yelled Diddy, "Just because I wanted to pay you back for that babyish prank!? I don't think so! Let me go, you crazy ape!"

"Mm, mm," said DK, "Not until I pay you back for turning my fur green and spilling soda all over me!"

With that, DK lifted one of his arms and held his fingers over Diddy's stomach.

Diddy gulped, knowing what was to happen next …

DK began to wiggle his fingers over Diddy's stomach. The tickling sensations on his stomach made him giggle and thrash around in a ill-conceived attempt to escape from DK.

"Heehehehehehehehahahahahahaha!" giggled Diddy, "DeeheheheheheKahahahahay, stohohohohohop!"

"How about some more?" teased DK as he drew his fingers upward to Diddy's neck, his most ticklish spot of all.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" yelled Diddy in laughter as the tickling on his neck threw him up the wall, "PLEEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! IHIHIHIHIHIHI'M SOHOHOHOHOHORREEHEHEHEHEHY!"

"I'm not gonna believe you until I do one more thing," teased DK with another evil grin.

Diddy's eyes grew wide again. He felt sure that another raspberry kiss was coming.

And it was …

DK lowered his head and pressed his lips on Diddy's face. He blew an extremely huge raspberry that vibrated the little monkey's entire head and forced him into screaming and high-pitched squeals of bubbly laughter.

Diddy quickly lost the last of the energy he had for kicking his legs, and he laid on DK's lap lazily as he could do nothing but laugh and giggle helplessly. It would always take him forever to recover from the combination of raspberry kisses and ticklish sensations on other parts of his highly sensitive body.

"I feel just about convinced," said DK as he grinned at Diddy and looked at him with a smile.

"Ihihihihi'm reheheheheally sohohohorreehehehehehy, DeheheheKahahahahahay!" giggled Diddy, "I just cohohohouldn't help ihihihit!"

"I can understand that, little buddy," said DK, "You do know, of course, that I forgive you because I love you so much as my best little buddy."

"I love you too, DK," said Diddy, "Even if tickling is the only thing you ever like to use whenever I prank you."

"Hey, tickling's not the only thing," said DK.

"It seems that way to me!" said Diddy.

DK sighed, unable to think of anything else to say.

"I guess I'll just playfully tickle ya some more since I can't think of anything else," said DK.

"NO!" shouted Diddy, "If you want to pay me back some more, I could think of something else myself."

"Like what?"

"Could you let go of my hands first?"

DK released Diddy wrists from his grasp and allowed him to sit up on his lap.

Then, Diddy grabbed the shaken can of soda, which still had some left in it, and held it over his face.

"Uh, what are you doing?" asked DK curiously with a suspicious look on his face.

"If you wanna see my face messy again, here's something better than shaving cream!" commented Diddy.

With that, Diddy shut his eyes and turned the can upside down. The remaining soda poured all over his face!

As Diddy punished himself even further, DK began to laugh at the sight of what his little nephew looked like now.

"I guess that's not a bad idea for a prank!" commented DK.

"For you!" said Diddy unhappily.

"Hey," said DK gently, patting his nephew's chest, "Don't be so hard on yourself. It was just one prank and I'm sure it won't be happening again."

"As far as you're concerned, at least not that one," said Diddy.

"Hmm, who knows what could happen next?" wondered DK.

"Don't you get any ideas from this!" commented Diddy as he pointed to his messy face.

Both Kongs started laughing again for several minutes before they walked into the bathroom and washed themselves off.

They quickly put this prank-filled morning behind them, but it seemed that both would be getting more ideas soon. Who knew what would happen next, and who would be the one to pull it off?

* * *

_**I guess that until then, it'll be a mystery, but surely just because they had sworn to each other that they would never prank each other again, I guess they still each have tricks up their sleeves!**_

_**When will their next crazy prank be?**_

_**See ya soon with whatever the next request will be! :)**_


	38. Bob-Omb Derby (Wii)

_**Well, … hello there, boys and girls! Let's head out to the park for a little game of baseball!**_

_**I'm just kidding! LOL! :)**_

_**Seriously though, I said that because it's time to see those two epic Kong characters play a baseball video game!**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was yet another one of those beautiful Thursday mornings on Kongo Bongo. All of the plants on the island were glistening in the sunshine and the birds were singing their well-loved tunes.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, however, decided to stay home for another video game-filled morning of fun!

The two Kongs were in their living room, playing 'Mario Super Sluggers' on their Wii. They were playing a game of Bob-Omb Derby.

DK had already finished with an eleven-part combo which was ruined when he hit number twelve into foul territory. Diddy, however was about to complete a perfect twenty-part combo, having already secured nineteen.

As the last Bob-Omb blasted out of the F.L.U.D.D. nozzle, Diddy took his final Wii-Mote swing, and up the Bob-Omb, way up and out, over the outfield and into an explosion of fireworks.

He had done it. A perfect combo!

"YEEEEEESSSSSSSS!" screamed Diddy joyously, "I'M PEEERRRRRFEEEEECT!"

DK looked at Diddy with a grin before gazing back at the screen.

Diddy had defeated DK by well over a thousand points! CRUSHED!

"Man, you are so hard to compete against!" commented DK.

"Heh, thank you, DK," said Diddy.

DK's face turned into a suspicious one.

"I think I'll just use something that will make you seem less competitive," said DK.

"Like what?" asked Diddy, "A game cheat?"

"Nope," answered DK as he put down his Wii-Mote and pulled Diddy up onto his lap.

The ape took the Wii-Mote from his nephew's hand and placed it next to his. Then, he pinned Diddy's arms down behind his back with one hand before using his other hand to teasingly wiggle his fingers around in preparation.

Diddy gulped, knowing what his uncle was about to do to him.

"It's time for your prize of perfection!" teased DK as he lowered his fingers and wiggled them all over Diddy's belly and stomach.

"NOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" laughed Diddy as he felt the ticklish sensations, "NOHOHOHOT TIHIHIHICKLIHIHIHING!"

Diddy kicked his legs, trying to escape from DK's grasp, but the gorilla simply leaned his arm on his nephew's legs to prevent him from escaping.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle, little buddy!" teased DK playfully as he continued to tickle Diddy's stomach and belly.

"HEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Diddy, "PLEEHEHEHEHEHEASE, NOHOHOHOHOHOHO MOHOHOHOHORE!"

"Yes, I'd love some more!" said DK with an evil smirk before drawing his fingers up to Diddy's neck and blowing raspberries on his sensitive feet.

"AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" screamed Diddy in extremely high-pitched squeals of laughter as the combination of neck tickles and feet raspberries drove him into a shrieking fit that forced him up the wall.

"I'm just about on the final stage," said DK as he lowered his head and puckered his lips onto Diddy's face.

Diddy's eyes grew very wide in anticipation just as the huge raspberry kiss came.

"MMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" laughed Diddy with a muffled voice as his mouth was once again trapped in DK's mouth.

DK blew some more until he decided that Diddy needed a break.

It took a while for Diddy to recover.

"Mahahahahahan, yohohohohou are crazeehehehehehehehy!" giggled Diddy as he tried to recover.

"I'm even crazier than that!" said DK as he lowered his head and blew more raspberries on Diddy's belly.

"OOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" shrieked Diddy in laughter as his sensitive belly received even more vibrating sensations.

Moments later, DK was finished, this time for good.

Once again, Diddy was left with a smile plastered on his face and in a giggly mess.

"Yohohohohohou're crahahahahazier thahahahan I thohohohohohought!" laughed Diddy.

"I know it and I'm glad to be that way!" commented DK happily, "Anyways, congratulations on your perfect combo. Even if you beat me so badly, I still love you as my best little buddy, and I still enjoy competing with you in crazy games!"

"I lohohove yohohouu toohohohohohoo, DeheheheKahahay," said Diddy, still giggling.

DK released Diddy's hands and pulled him up for a hug.

"How about some more baseball fun?" offered DK as he hugged his little nephew.

"Sure, I'd love to!" answered Diddy excitedly as he wrapped his arms around DK' neck and hugged him back.

The two Kongs made this hug last for about a minute before they picked up their Wii-Motes and continued playing 'Mario Super Sluggers'.

* * *

_**A little bit short, but I must say that baseball has always been a favorite sport of mine, but nothing is better than racing as far as I'm concerned.**_

_**Still plenty of request slots available! I might reach forty chapters by Saturday, or even tomorrow!**_

_**See you all later! :) Meanwhile, I think I'll unleash my PS2 and … "PLAY BALL!" LOL!**_


	39. A Smash battle

_**Once again, I've decided to do two chapters in one day … after an increasing number of requests.**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123, this one will focus around some … rather crazy!**_

_**It's really all I can say.**_

* * *

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were brawling each other at the new Final Destination stage for fun. The two had had quite an eventful battle with KO after KO being placed on the scoreboard until DK was down to his last re-spawn. He really didn't want to lose, but Diddy was not always easy for him to beat.

Then, a Smash Ball appeared in front of them.

The two Kongs fought over it until Diddy finally grabbed it and unleashed his weapons; a mixture of his jet packs and peanut popguns.

The little monkey blasted himself up above the stage and began shooting peanuts at DK, making him blast all over the place until the last peanut sent him flying away.

Moments later, the Kongs were transported back into the Smash Mansion; Diddy had won, having beaten his uncle … badly.

They each had at least a few bruises, but DK had more from Diddy's Final Smash.

"Whew," said Diddy, "Nice one, big buddy."

"Well, … for you," said DK sarcastically.

"C'mon, DK!" said Diddy, "We were only doing that one for fun!"

"I know, but … I think I might have a little surprise waiting for you back in our room," said DK.

"Really?" said Diddy.

"Yeah!" said DK playfully, "All day I felt like I couldn't wait to bring it in! Let's head up there now and see what it is!"

"Sure thing, big buddy!" said Diddy excitedly.

The two Kongs raced around the Smash Mansion and scurried upstairs back to their room.

Once the Kongs had entered the room, nothing seemed to have changed since this morning.

"That's odd," said Diddy, looking confused, "I thought you said there was a surprise somewhere in this room."

"I'm sure it'll be right around the corner," said DK as he shut the door and locked it behind his back.

As Diddy was about to look under the bed for something possibly hidden, DK scooped him up and placed him on his own huge bed.

As DK gave Diddy an evil smirk, the little monkey gulped and realized where he was getting at.

"You tricked me!" said Diddy, "There is no surprise! You just tricked me into falling for whatever you're about to give me for beating you in that brawl!"

"Oh, but it is a surprise … until you find out exactly what it is," teased DK.

Diddy's face turned into a completely dumbfounded look. He looked as if he was coming face-to-face with an unsolvable riddle.

"The surprise is … a 'neck tickle'!" said DK.

With that, as Diddy's eyes grew very wide in anticipation, DK sat on Diddy's legs and grabbed his wrists with one hand. Then, he used his other hand to wiggle his fingers all over Diddy's most sensitive spot; his neck.

"NOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" shrieked Diddy in such laughter that made him sound like he was being tortured by a monster.

DK traced some zigzag patterns on both sides of Diddy's neck, then he switched to circle patterns for a while. Diddy giggled and laughed the whole time.

Diddy tried to scrunch his neck from time to time as his only attempts at escaping from having his neck tortured, but DK simply used a few fingers to hold Diddy's head in place as he tickled his defenseless neck.

"DEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEKAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAY!" laughed Diddy, "STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"Aw, but I love it when you laugh and play along with me!" said DK, "I feel like I never want it to stop!"

Diddy simply lost all hope and could do nothing more but endure the torturous tickling that his neck was receiving.

Then, DK lowered his head towards his little buddy's neck and started blowing raspberries.

To Diddy;s neck, raspberries felt more ticklish than basic tickles.

"AAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" screamed Diddy loudly, "NOOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

DK went from one side of Diddy's neck to the other, blowing even more raspberries which vibrated the little simian's neck so much that he felt like he was about to faint any minute unless DK stopped soon.

Eventually, DK _did_ stop.

Diddy spent the next several minutes with a smile plastered on his face and in a mess of bubbly giggles as he tried to recover from the neck tickling.

"Now wasn't that so much fun!?" asked DK with a playful tone.

"NO!" yelled Diddy through giggles, "Ihihihit wahahahas hohohohohohorrible! Yohohohohou're outta your mihihihihind!"

"I couldn't agree more!" said DK with a strange-looking grin.

Just as Diddy finally recovered from the torturous neck tickling, DK released his nephew's wrists and pulled him onto his lap for a huge bear hug.

"I love ya, little buddy," said DK happily, "You're such a fun little monkey to have fun with!"

"I love you too, big buddy," said Diddy as he wrapped his arms around DK's neck and rubbed his cheek against his uncle's, "You may be hard on me when it comes to tickling, and you seem to always tickle me whenever I beat you in anything, … but I still love you."

"I'm glad to be that way, … my sweet little pal!" commented DK with a smile.

Diddy's cheeks blushed deep red upon hearing those words as he continued to hug his favorite big uncle.

"I could sure do with a few bananas after this," said Diddy.

"Me too, little buddy," said DK, "Why don't we head down to the kitchen?"

"Sure!" said Diddy happily, "Why wouldn't I!?"

As Diddy jumped off DK's lap and rushed over to the door, DK playfully raced after him downstairs towards the kitchen.

Many of the other Smashers thought there were a little crazy given the way they were acting, but most of them couldn't help bu grin since they thought those two looked so great when having fun together!

* * *

_**As is the case with everything on this fanfic, it's DK and Diddy having so much fun together and loving each other as family!**_

_**That's all the energy I have for today, so I'll see ya with the next request tomorrow after I qualify for my next PS2 race!**_

_**I somehow can't believe that chapter #40 is right around the corner! XD**_


	40. Nightmare

_**Just as I had predicted: Today it becomes '40 ways for Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong to enjoy each others' company'!**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123, this one will be in Diddy's POV.**_

* * *

I was running from a horrible-looking man with a sword in his hand. He had been chasing me forever in his crazed attempt to kill me! Even if I could try to find a hiding place, there was no escape from this serial killer. There was no hiding place, and my legs were tiring out. My hands and feet felt as if they had been scraped from so much running, but I didn't want to stop.

As I came up to a cave, I had no choice but to rush inside and find something to fend him off with.

I ran into the cave and pulled a flashlight out of my backpack. I switched the flashlight on and looked in horror at what was right in front of me …

All of the other Kongs, … my whole family … were tied to a wall. Everyone! Even DK and Dixie!

I dropped the flashlight and backed into a wall.

"Diddy, you can't be here!" Candy shouted with a worried look on her face.

"It's a trap set up for you!" yelled Dixie with tears coming out of her eyes.

"You've gotta flee, little buddy!" said DK, "As fast as you can!"

"Too late!" I heard another voice yell from just outside the cave.

The killer came in and flung his sword at some rocks. The huge rocks came down and boarded the entrance to the cave. We were all trapped inside forever!

"Now, I've got you right where I want you!" said the killer as he slowly approached me with his sword.

"Please don't kill me!" I shouted desperately, "I'll do anything! Just tell me and I'll do it for you!"

"No!" yelled Cranky, "You can't make a deal with this devilish man!"

"I'm afraid you have lost!" said the killer, "You have fallen into my trap, and now I can kill off your family in front of you and then I'll finish off with you. You will all have died in vain!"

"NO, WE WON'T!" I screamed, trying to prove him wrong, "We'll all have died heroes! You'd have no idea how much we put our own lives at risk to protect our island! None of us will have died in vain!"

"Well, I must say those are rather touchy last words from a little … WORM!"

Just then, the killer pulled off his robes and revealed himself to be … Wizpig!

"W-W-W-Wizpig!?" I yelled, "NO! NOOO! HOW COULD YOU STILL BE ALIVE!?"

Surely, I thought he was supposed to be dead!

(**A/N: Reference to my epic fanfic, ****Diddy Kong's Ultimate Mission: Wizpig Strikes Back****.**)

"I had some people revive me shortly after you shot me!" explained Wizpig,

"WHAT!?" I said in horror, "Nobody was left on that planet!"

"So you thought!" corrected Wizpig, "So now, you and your precious Kong family are history! My time for payback has come!"

"NO! PLEASE DON'T KILL MY FAMILY!" I screamed as loud as I could.

Just about everyone looked at me with tears coming out of their eyes. To them all, including me, it felt like a sad ending to the Kong name.

"I'M BEGGING YOU!" I continued screaming, "PLEEEEEEASE! I CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN!"

I started crying just before Wizpig drew his sword and pointed it at DK's chin.

"Your precious big uncle shall be the first to go!" said Wizpig with a creepy smile.

"NO! NOT DK! PLEASE, NO!" I yelled.

DK and I looked at each other, pouring tears out of our eyes.

"I'm afraid this might be it, little buddy," cried DK, "Just remember how much I love you!"

"I can't let this happen to you, DK!" I cried, "I'm gonna miss you forever!"

As I sank my head and buried my eyes in my palms, I heard the sound of a slash followed by the sound of a liquid splattering everywhere.

"NOOOOO!" I cried sorrowfully.

I couldn't believe my ears! DK was gone forever, but soon would the rest of my family, and finally me!

Seemingly no time passed before the rest of my family all suffered the same fate. Then, I saw the tip of Wizpig's sword pointed right at my face.

"Any last words?" the villainous pig asked me.

"I've already said my touchy speech to say goodbye to my family!" I said, "You mind as well just kill me so I can join them!"

Then, I felt a huge hand grab me by the sides and squeeze my chest. It was undoubtedly Wizpig's hand.

I shut my eyes before I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Then, it was a peaceful darkness; nothing but black silence.

Then, I suddenly heard the sound of DK's voice gently saying my name.

Could this really be where we end up in the afterlife?

I heard DK's voice again, telling me to wake up.

As I opened my eyes, I nearly screamed again before I realized I was on my bed, and DK was still alive, sitting right on my bed next to me!

"DK!" I cried, "WE'RE ALIVE!"

"Uh, of course we're alive, little buddy," said DK, looking confused.

I came to realize at that moment that it was all a terrible nightmare. Wizpig had not truly come back, and we were all still alive and well on Kongo Bongo, but I couldn't help but start crying again. I just couldn't get those disturbing thoughts out of my head, even though they were all false.

I crawled up to DK's lap and started bawling my eyes again as he hugged me tightly.

"Aw, there, there, little buddy," I heard him say gently, "Did you have another nightmare?"

"Yes!" I shouted, "It was horrible! Wizpig came back and killed us all!"

"Whadda you mean?" asked DK curiously.

"I was running from some strange man who later turned out to be Wizpig in disguise as a serial killer!" I explained to him, "I ran into a cave in hope of finding a hiding place, but then … I … (gulp) … I found you … and the rest of our family! Every single Kong was in there, chained against the wall of the cave! Then, the disguised pig came in and blocked the cave entrance with rocks! It was a trap set up for me to watch you all die right in my face!"

"Oh my goodness!" said DK as he looked at me with a sad expression. He patted the back of my head.

"I let out my final words as a sorrowful speech, explaining that none of us would die in vain. After I finished my emotional speech, he killed you first, then he killed everyone else and saved me for last! Then, he … (sniffle) … he … he grabbed me … and … (sniffle) … HE STABBED MY CHEST WITH HIS SWORD! WE WERE ALL DEAD!, DK! ALL OF US, … DEAD!"

At that moment, I could hold back no more tears. I buried my face in DK's chest and began to sob heavily.

"Aw, come here, little buddy," said DK with a very sad-sounding voice as he lifted me up to where my head could rub against his cheeks, "It's okay, … my poor, sweet little pal. None of us are gonna die. Here we are, still alive and well. It was all just a bad dream. I'm sure it'll never happen to us."

"Are you s-s-sure, D-D-D-DK?" I asked him as I kept sobbing miserably.

"Of course, Diddy, my cute little buddy," answered DK comfortably, "Besides, you killed off Wizpig in that epic sword fight a year and a half ago when he tried to kidnap everyone in the universe."

"I know, … b-b-but-" I began, but DK cut me off.

"I think you just need something to help you get it all out of your head for good."

"Like what?" I asked miserably.

Then, I suddenly felt one of DK's fingers poke my back. I realized right then what he was planning to do: Tickling!

GAH! I HATE TICKLING!

"NO! Please don't!" I shouted as I threw myself backwards off his lap and crashed the back of my head against my soft pillows, "I don't wanna be tickled in the middle of the night!"

"Aw, but don't you wanna stop thinking about that nightmare?" said DK as he began to grin at me.

"Yes, but-"

"Then, … let the tickling begin!"

"NOOOO!"

I kicked my legs in an attempt to keep him away, but he simply grabbed my feet and sat on them before scooting closer and grabbing my wrists and pinning them down on my bed.

I could only anticipate the tickle torture now as I was left defenseless against DK!

"P-p-please don't!" I trembled, but DK wouldn't listen to my plead.

He simply began to wiggle his fingers all over my stomach. The sensations felt so ticklish to me! They drove me up the wall and forced me to laugh.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOHOHOHOHOP!" I pleaded through laughter, but DK had begun to draw his fingers up to my neck.

NO! NOT MY NECK! THAT HAS ALWAYS BEEN MY MOST TICKLISH SPOT! I ESPECIALLY HATE BEING TICKLED THERE!

However, DK was only going to tickle my neck in many ways! I tried scrunching my neck to trap his fingers, but it was no use with his rather strong finger muscles forcing my head back into a straight position. My hope of escape was gone! GAME OVER! UNSTOPPABLE TICKLE TORTURE! I HATED EVERY SECOND OF IT, … but DK didn't believe that! He never does!

"Cootchie cootchie coo, little buddy!" he said playfully as I could only laugh and shake my stomach while he tickled my neck.

I felt my energy quickly running out, and soon I felt as if I couldn't speak. My excessive giggling and laughter had drained my voice out, and soon I found myself unable to speak at all!

I could do virtually nothing but laugh and giggle, which seemed rather playful to DK!

Then, I watched him lower his head right over my face.

"_Oh, no! He's gonna give me a raspberry kiss!"_ I thought.

Sure enough, yes! He began to kiss me with raspberries!

I felt my whole mouth get sucked into DK's mouth and squeezed in, soon being covered in saliva.

Then, he blew very hard and vibrated my head!

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHM!" I screamed as I could barely hear my own voice, "MMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHM!"

DK wouldn't stop kissing me for quite a while. It seemed to him that numerous raspberry kisses on my face added to excessive tickling on my neck and stomach would be what it took to blow that nightmare away!

Moments later, I felt my face being freed from DK's mouth, but it was covered in his saliva! However, I couldn't complain about it because my laughter had rendered me speechless, lacking the energy to produce words!

"There," said DK, "I'm sure you'll be just fine now. No more nightmares will come troubling you tonight."

I could only stare at him for what seemed like hours, … and keep giggling until I could try breathing again.

"Are you alright, little buddy?" DK asked me.

"I'm suhuhuhure it cohohohould've gohohone without all of thahahahahat tihihicklihihing!" I panted with those giggles still trying to keep me from producing words.

"Well, you gotta admit that tickling's a good cure for wiping nightmares away," DK commented.

"For you!" I shouted sarcastically, somehow not believing him.

"Aw, I'm sure it's good for you too!" said DK with a playful smile, "Remember when I used to tickle you all the time when you had nightmares as a younger monkey? It always threw those nightmares away!"

I only felt half-convinced. I was sure that there was at least something that wasn't as harsh as tickling. ANYTHING BUT TICKLING!

"I love you, little buddy," said DK as he pulled me onto his lap again and just about squeezed my back.

"I love you too, big buddy," I said to him through a few tears, mixed with happiness of being with him, and sadness from still being worried about having another nightmare.

"I'm sorry about your nightmare, Diddy," said DK as we made eye contact with each other.

"Thank you, … DK," I said through tears, "At least I'm glad you could do something to get rid of my nightmares."

"I'm always happy to help you whenever you're down," said DK.

I gave him a faint grin mixed with tears. He grinned back at me and wiped my eyes with one of his fingers.

"I'm sure you'll be okay, little buddy," he said again.

"I hope," I said nervously.

"I'll just stick tight with you until you feel tired enough to go back to sleep," he said.

Sure enough, DK kept me on his lap and hugged me very tightly as we rubbed our cheeks against each other in one of those embraces that made us feel so happy to be together. I always love being with DK, and I'm sure he always loves being with me. It often feels like the kind of togetherness that makes us want to make it last forever, as if we never liked to be separate. It's always nice when we're cuddling together with no one else around.

"Thank you so much, big buddy," I said faintly with my voice sounding rather cute.

"You're welcome, little buddy," DK whispered in my ear with a voice that made him sound like he wanted to do nothing more than comfort me and keep me warm in his arms.

Soon, I felt so warm from DK's comfort and I began to fall asleep on his lap.

As I still felt DK hugging me, I heard a faint, "Hope you have some sweet dreams, Diddy," from his voice before I fell into a peaceful darkness right on his lap.

* * *

_**Well, that'll wrap it up for the first forty chapters of DKxDiddy fluffiness! I hope to receive more requests soon. I'll probably come up with something even bigger for the next milestone: fifty chapters!**_

_**See ya soon, … and keep those requests coming! :)**_


	41. A balloon flight

_**Well, now that the first forty chapters are done, it's time to swing back into monkey nonsense!**_

_**Requested by Twin Cats.**_

* * *

The Friday morning skies were shining brightly over Kongo Bongo. Not a single cloud was in sight.

Diddy Kong was hanging out by himself in the jungle, looking rather bored. He seemed to be wandering aimlessly through the jungle in search of something fun to do.

Then, the little monkey spotted a couple of red, yellow-starred balloons that matched his tank top.

"Well, what a coincidence!" commented Diddy as he looked at the balloons and decided to grab them.

However, the moment he untied them from the tree, he felt his feet being lifted off the ground as the strings quickly wrapped themselves around his hand.

"Wait a minute!" he shouted.

Sure enough, three balloons seemed to be too much for someone as small as Diddy …

They began to float off into the air as they carried Diddy up with them.

"I think I shouldn't have taken these balloons!" he said to himself as he looked down and saw that he was just about over the canopy of the jungle.

Soon, the wind began to blow to the east, sending Diddy flying over the jungle towards an open area where his and DK's tree house sat.

"DK! HELP!" shouted Diddy as he spotted the tree house with the big 'KONG' board over the front door.

There seemed to be no sign of life for several seconds before the sight of Donkey Kong came rushing out the front door.

"Was that Diddy I heard screaming for help?" he asked himself before looking up and seeing Diddy being blown away by balloons.

"DK, HELP ME, PLEASE!" Diddy screamed, "I'VE BEEN LURED INTO A BALLOON TRAP!"

DK sighed at Diddy's comment before quickly snapping out of his trance and jumping off the porch.

In no time, the big gorilla was running through the jungle as fast as he ever had. He seemed extremely determined to rescue his little nephew, whatever it took to ensure he was safe again.

Soon, Diddy looked at what was ahead of him …

It was the old volcano where the Tikis and Snomads had each once resided in their failed attempts to take over the island.

Diddy gulped, thinking that he was gonna land right in that volcano.

"DK!" he screamed, but there came no answer from below.

All the poor little simian could hear was the sound of the winds carrying him in the air towards that treacherous volcano.

Diddy shut his eyes, waiting for what would happen next.

Suddenly, he heard a cannon blast from the jungle which lay below him.

Then …

… he saw DK flying up towards him.

As the big ape approached Diddy, he grabbed him by the sides and held him tightly in his arms.

"GOTCHA!" said DK as the two Kongs began to lose height from DK's heavy weight. Even the balloons couldn't take it.

The descent became a very slow process as the wind tried to keep them up in the sky, but DK kept his little buddy tightly in his arms for the next three minutes until they were both safely on the ground again.

Then, DK unstrapped the strings from Diddy's hand and held onto the balloons himself.

"DK," said Diddy as he hugged his uncle, "I'm so sorry to have put you through all this trouble!"

"Aw, don't worry about it, little buddy," said DK with a smile, "I had planned on taking those balloons home after I found them at a free balloon stand. I thought you might like them since they match your shirt."

Diddy giggled from hearing DK's words of explanation.

"So, these balloons were meant to be for me?" he asked curiously.

"Of course they were, little pal!" answered DK playfully, "I couldn't think of anyone else to give them to, since I love you so much!"

"I love you so much too, big buddy!" said Diddy with a smile.

DK sat down on the ground in front of Diddy, and the little monkey happily jumped right onto his lap and hugged him.

"I guess it was just a coincidence, then," said Diddy.

"It sure was," said DK as he hugged Diddy.

"But how did you lose them?"

"Well, I seemed to have walked next to a tree when I lost them. Their strings had caught a branch, but by the time I realized it, I was already home. I guess you found them … by accident!"

Both Kongs began to laugh their heads off as they kept hugging each other for a while.

"Well, let's go home and put these balloons in your room, little buddy!" said DK happily.

"Sure!" said Diddy excitedly, "I'd love red balloons as a bedroom decoration!"

With that, Diddy swung himself onto DK's shoulders.

DK held onto Diddy's legs as the little monkey took the balloons from his uncle before strapping them on his wrists again. Then, DK quickly grabbed Diddy's wrists and pinned them into the center of his necktie so that the balloons wouldn't make him takeoff into the sky again.

Soon, DK was running like the wind through the jungle while Diddy playfully rode on him with the balloons! He felt like a little child, but he didn't care! He was having so much fun!

The ride took quite a while, but Diddy never stopped enjoying it.

Soon, the Kongs had arrived at their house. DK climbed up the ladder and stepped into the house before shutting the front door behind them.

Then, DK carried Diddy into his bedroom and unstrapped his hands from his necktie before taking the strings off his little hands.

Diddy kept one arm wrapped around DK' neck while he held onto the balloons with his other hand. DK held Diddy's legs with one hand as he searched the bedroom for something heavy enough to keep the balloons pinned to the floor.

Eventually, the Kongs spotted some heavy rocks that were being kept at a corner. They looked as if Diddy had kept them there for years.

"Hmm, I guess you liked rocks in your younger years," giggled DK.

"Well, not really," sighed Diddy in embarrassment.

"Still though, these are perfect for keeping the balloons down."

"What a coincidence!"

Both Kongs laughed again before DK lifted the rocks and placed them at Diddy's doorway.

Then, DK reached for the balloon strings on Diddy's hand and pulled one of them off. He wrapped the string around the rock and placed the heavy thing right next to Diddy's door.

DK repeated the process for the other side of the doorway, except the second rock had two balloons tied to it.

Soon, Diddy's doorway was decorated with red, yellow-starred balloons on both sides. Diddy thought it looked like a wonderful decoration for his room, especially since the balloons matched the colors of his tank top in every way!

Diddy jumped off DK's shoulders and took some time to adore the new balloon decorations around his doorway.

"Man, those look so good!" said Diddy happily.

"I knew you'd like them, little buddy," said DK, "And I'm glad you do!"

Diddy turned to DK and hugged him again.

"You really are the best big buddy for a little monkey!" he said.

"Aw, thanks, Diddy," replied DK as he crouched down and hugged Diddy again.

"I love you, DK," said Diddy.

"I love you too, Diddy," said DK.

The two Kongs smiled at each other as they hugged each other in another 'family love' embrace.

Seemingly by accident, Diddy now had three balloons to keep as a decoration for his bedroom doorway!

* * *

_**The bedroom decoration thing was really my idea, I must admit. It seemed to be the best way to make it fluffy … and funny! LOL!**_

_**Two chapters in one day, but I've got plenty of space for more requests! :)**_

_**See you all later!**_


	42. Football

_**Well, at first I wasn't gonna go for three chapters in one day, but then I decided, "What the heck!"**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

Partly cloudy skies were filling above Kongo Bongo on this fine Saturday morning. Very few inhabitants were interested in going outdoors today.

There were two Kongs, though, who really wanted to have some fun together on this rather shady day.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong had decided to head off by themselves to the Konga Coliseum for a little one-on-one Strikers match … with nobody else around. They had brought their gear with them to protect themselves from any intensity.

Of course, they wouldn't be expecting too much intensity since there was no one else around and they didn't prefer harming each other in any way.

No sidekicks, no goalies, empty seats. It was just the two of them, ready to have a good time.

Diddy placed the ball at the center of the arena as DK stood on the other side.

"Just about ready there, little buddy?" asked DK.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" answered Diddy as he pumped his fists and swung his legs as if he was preparing to do some karate.

Both Kongs backed away from the ball, then they charged at it with everything they had.

Diddy made the first kick. The ball sped past DK and was heading towards his net. The ape quickly chased his nephew as he prepared to take the first goal kick.

Just as Diddy stopped and made his kick, DK dived ahead just in time to stop the ball from reaching the net.

"Gotta be quicker next time, little buddy!" commented DK as he started kicking the ball in the other direction.

"Believe me, I can go much faster than that, even on defense!" said Diddy.

"Prove it, then!"

"I WILL!"

As DK rolled the ball down the arena, Diddy caught up with him and jumped in front of him for a block attempt.

"See! I told cha I'm good at defense!" the little monkey commented.

"Well, how about this?"

DK used his so-called 'Big Foot Kick' in his attempt to score, but Diddy jumped in the way just before the ball smashed into his chest.

He was lucky to be wearing his chest guard.

Despite being struck in the chest, Diddy was able to stop the ball from reaching the net. He lay on his back with the ball sitting on top of his stomach, but he quickly got back up on his feet and took a big kick in his direction where DK couldn't reach.

"Can't stop me so easily!" commented Diddy as DK chased him again.

"Man, you really are getting better at this!" the ape said as he ran after his nephew.

As Diddy approached DK's net, he took another big kick, and this time he scored.

"YES!" the little monkey shouted in delight.

DK simply sank his head briefly before walking up to DK and patting his back.

"Not bad at all, little buddy," said DK as he gave Diddy a pat on the back.

"Heh, thanks, big buddy," replied Diddy as he watched DK retrieve the ball from his net.

With a 1-0 lead, Diddy began to feel rather confident as their second face-off in midfield arrived.

DK took the first kick this time, and he quickly began to kick the ball towards Diddy's net, but Diddy's running speed made the gorilla no match for his defense.

Diddy skidded in front of DK and stole the ball from him. He quickly started to run off with it and go for DK's net again.

Diddy took another kick and scored again.

"Oh, man!" he said to himself happily, "Seems like I can't be beaten today!"

"So you think," said DK, "Just wait 'til you see what I've got in store."

"We'll see," said Diddy.

The third face-off ended with Diddy in possession yet again, much to DK's dismay.

Diddy made yet another goal kick attempt, but DK just had enough time to run in front of the ball and kick it away from his net.

Diddy immediately jumped in front of DK and stopped him in his tracks.

"Well, whatcha gonna do now?" asked Diddy as he kept DK from moving with the ball.

"You really think I'm no match for you today?" said DK as he looked for a way to get past his nephew.

"It seems I've gotcha right where I want you!" said Diddy as he refused to get out of DK's way.

DK kicked the ball to the left as hard as he could, then he ran as fast as he could while Diddy chased him.

The ape had just enough to get the ball in time and he kicked it again towards Diddy's net.

DK continuously gave the ball some hard kicks to keep Diddy away until he reached the net.

Using his 'Big Foot Kick', DK finally managed to score.

"You may have had me unable to make a move for a while, but that zero can't last forever!" commented DK.

Diddy just sighed. He wasn't really expecting a shutout anyway.

With Diddy leading 2-1, the Kongs brought the ball back to midfield for their fourth face-off.

Then, trouble struck for them …

As the Kongs charged at the ball again, Diddy took the next kick, … but …

DK didn't quite get out of the way in time, and the ball smacked him right on the lips.

"OOWW!" yelled DK as he crouched and sat down on the ground, holding onto his lips which soon began to bleed.

Diddy looked in horror, realizing his accidental mistake. The little monkey felt terrible at that moment. He could only guess that DK was about to scold him … again. He placed his hands on his hand and began to cry sorrowfully.

"OH, MY GOD! DK, I AM SO SORRY!" screamed Diddy, "I AM REALLY SO SORRY! WHAT HAVE I DONE!? OH, NO! OH, NO! OH, NO!"

DK looked at Diddy and could tell right away that he was extremely apologetic.

"Diddy, I'm fine," the ape said.

Diddy wasn't quite convinced, though.

"But, … your mouth is bleeding, and your face is bruised!" said Diddy as he looked at DK, "It's all my fault! I am so sorry!"

"Diddy, I'll be just fine," said DK, "It may hurt for a while but it'll probably be gone before today is done."

Diddy slowly approached DK with a look of sorrow and guilt on his face. He still thought DK was going to be angry with him after this private match was over.

"DK, I really never meant to mess up your face like that," said Diddy through tears of sorrow, "You're gonna be hurting for some time, and I'm to blame for it! (sniffle) I'm really sorry. A million times, I'm sorry! Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you, little buddy," said DK with a reassuring smile.

"You're still gonna get mad at me and decide to tickle me as punishment after this game is over, aren't you?" said Diddy nervously.

"Aw, no, of course not," said DK.

Diddy's eyes grew wide in disbelief. DK giggled at that sight.

DK scooted closer to Diddy and patted his back.

"This was just a little accident that couldn't be avoided, that's all," said DK, "I just didn't get out of the way quickly enough."

"I guess that makes us both guilty, yet we're not even," said Diddy, sinking his head.

DK sighed and laughed, "I guess you're right, but I'm not gonna make it even. Like I said, it wasn't all your fault."

Diddy gulped again before DK pulled him closer for a hug. That was enough to ensure the little monkey that his uncle had forgiven him.

"Don't worry, Diddy," said DK, "Even through what just happened, I still love you very much, … my best little buddy."

"I love you so much too, my best big buddy," replied Diddy as he hugged DK back.

They sat there and hugged each other for a minute before they got back up and brought the ball back to midfield for a retry at their face-off.

Diddy took the first kick again, and this time he was more careful of keeping the ball away from DK to avoid smashing his face again.

DK, despite his face giving him pain, dived in front of DK's path and stole the ball from him.

Diddy chased after DK, but the big ape wasn't gonna let his nephew catch him so easily.

He made another huge kick and blasted the ball into Diddy's net. That tied the game at 2.

"We're tied now, little buddy," said DK, "Two points each."

The ball was returned to midfield, and the Kongs did yet another face-off.

DK was again the first to get possession of the ball, but Diddy was keen on preventing DK from taking the lead.

Then, DK took yet another shot at Diddy's net, … however …

Diddy made a splendid dive right into the path of the ball just in time, … but …

… the ball smacked against Diddy's face and knocked him to the ground.

"OH, MY!" shouted DK as he watched his nephew seemingly sacrifice himself to keep the game tied.

The big ape rushed over to where his little nephew was lying. The ball was right next to him.

"Aw, dear," said DK sorrowfully as he sat down next to Diddy and lifted him onto his lap, "Are you okay, little buddy?"

"(cough) I guess … we're even now," commented Diddy on having each other being struck in the face one time each.

"I guess … you're right," said DK, "In every way there is."

Both Kongs laughed briefly before Diddy wrestled himself off of DK's lap and felt his face with his hand.

There was a bruise on his face too, and his lips were also bleeding, albeit worse than DK's.

"Oh dear," said DK as he patted his nephew on the back, "That was some dive you took."

"Well, … at the expense of having my face just about as banged up as yours," commented Diddy.

"Are you gonna be okay, little buddy?" asked DK, "I'm really sorry I hurt your face like that."

"It wasn't all your fault, DK," said Diddy, "I was so determined to keep the game even, … and yes, I'll be fine … in a while."

Diddy gave DK another brief hug.

"You're still my best buddy no matter what, DK," said Diddy with a faint grin.

"Thanks, Diddy," said DK, "I feel the same about you, only you're my best 'little' buddy."

Both Kongs giggled again before DK stood up and patted Diddy's forehead.

"Let's do one more," said Diddy, "Whoever scores the next goal wins."

"You got it, little buddy," agreed DK.

The Kongs brought the ball back to midfield for one last face-off.

DK took the first possession again and was already trying to end it, but Diddy took another dive and stopped the goal again, this time without letting the ball bruise his face in the process.

Diddy now had possession of the ball and he aimed towards the right where DK couldn't quite reach. The little monkey kept on kicking the ball down the field until he approached DK's net.

Diddy made his goal kick, but DK dived ahead of the kick to block it, keeping the game tied still.

Diddy did a face-palm before pursuing DK again.

As DK was kicking the ball towards Diddy's net, Diddy suddenly ran up and kicked the ball away from DK.

As the ball rolled away from them, both Kongs ran together and chased the ball until they stopped it and found themselves facing each other with nowhere safe enough to kick without the risk of letting it into the others' possession.

"I guess we're in dead heat now, little buddy," said DK.

"No!" said Diddy, "I'm not willing to see this game end tied. One of us must get through this! It could be me!"

"Or me!" argued DK.

"Who's the faster runner?"

"Who's the better kicker?"

"Who can dive better?"

"Who can block better?"

"Who can steal better?"

They each kicked the ball at the same time. That forced it off the ground above them briefly before coming back down in front of them.

Diddy tried kicking again immediately, and the ball took off.

The little monkey escaped from DK and took off after the ball. Luckily for him, the ball was heading for DK's net.

Diddy caught up with the ball just as DK came up right behind him, almost touching his back, and made one last kick …

The ball went rolling into DK's net.

"YAAAA!" screamed Diddy in delight, "I'VE WON! I'VE WOOOON! RIGHT IN YOUR FACE, DK!"

DK gave Diddy an evil smirk as he watched his nephew celebrate right in front of him.

"I'll have you next time, little buddy," said DK as he walked to his net and picked up the ball.

Then, as Diddy was seemingly too busy celebrating his win, DK grabbed him by surprise and lifted him onto his shoulders.

"DK, that was such a crazy dance spoiler!" said Diddy.

"Well, I thought it'd be better off if you saved it for home," said DK.

Diddy sighed.

"Hey, … good game, little buddy," said DK with a grin.

"I agree," said Diddy, "Even if we beat up each others' faces."

"Aw, don't you worry, Diddy," said DK playfully, "We'll both be fine in just about no time."

"I'm sure you're right," said Diddy.

"Anyways, congratulations, little buddy," said DK as he carried Diddy out of the coliseum and back into the jungle.

"Thanks, big buddy!" said Diddy happily, "I really enjoy playing with you, but I somehow feel sorry … that I beat you all the time. I feel so guilty right now."

"I understand, little buddy," said DK, playing with Diddy's feet as he walked, "I guess it's just that you can be quite competitive, even in a friendly family game."

"You're right, DK," said Diddy, "Maybe I should start taking it easy on you."

"I don't think so," said DK, "I like seeing you play so competitively. You look good whenever you win anyway."

"Hmm," smiled Diddy, "Thanks, DK."

"You're welcome, little buddy," said DK, "Now let's head home and take care of our little bruises."

"Sure."

DK took a rather long walk through the jungle as mist had rolled in. Diddy once again enjoyed the pleasure of riding on his uncle's shoulders like a toddler.

"You're really quite a playful little monkey, Diddy!" commented DK happily.

"Oh, DK!" said Diddy with an unavoidable smile.

They both laughed and enjoyed being so close together as they journeyed through the jungle on their way home.

* * *

_**Yeah, football (played as soccer in this case) really can be quite brutal if you're not careful. Something they both learned today!**_

_**Three chapters in one day, and now I'm completely worn out. See ya tomorrow.**_

_**As usual, more requests are welcome!**_


	43. Let's prank Cranky!

_**Hey, everyone! I'm back again with more monkey nonsense with DK and Diddy! :)**_

_**Requested by Twin Cats.**_

* * *

The Monday skies of Kongo Bongo were glistening with sunshine. Most of the Kongs decided to relax at the beach.

Donkey and Diddy Kong, however, decided to mess around with some Super Smash Bros. items.

The two had fun checking out their items and seeing what they could do.

Eventually, they decided that it would be a good idea to use them prank Cranky!

As the two Kongs hid themselves behind some bushes in front of Cranky's Cabin.

They brought with them a bunch of items they could use to pester him!

"This is gonna be good!" whispered Diddy through giggling.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face!" whispered DK, also giggling.

"Neither can I!"

Soon, Diddy lit a Bob-Omb fuse and threw it towards the door of the cabin.

Both Kongs giggled and waited for the bomb to explode.

A few seconds later, as the Bob-Omb rolled into the cabin while Cranky wasn't looking, it exploded!

The Kongs began to laugh quietly as they heard the explosion and watched a lot of dust ooze out of the windows.

"UGH!" yelled an old, grumpy voice in the cabin, undoubtedly Cranky, "I must have made a slight miscalculation on one of my potion ingredients!"

The Kongs laughed a little harder after hearing those words.

"He has no idea that it was actually a bomb!" whispered Diddy to DK.

"I've got something even better," said DK as he picked up a Blast Box, removed the 'Danger' sign and replaced it with a mail sticker that stated it was to be mailed to Cranky!

Then, the ape rolled the box down the boardwalk into the cabin.

As the box came through the door, Cranky walked up to it and looked at the tag.

"Ah, my new sets must have arrived," he said.

However, the moment he placed one finger against the surface of the box, it exploded into a huge ball of fire that just about destroyed everything in the cabin!

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGHH!" the old codger screamed in fury and annoyance.

DK and Diddy simply laughed quietly as they watched the old grandfather complain over his home.

"Those mailing numbskulls are still as careless as ever!" shouted Cranky.

Then, Diddy took a Poké Ball and threw it at the door.

The Pokémon broke out of the ball and revealed itself to be a Weaville.

"WEAVILLE!" it said as it knocked on the door of the cabin.

"What is it, whoever it is that's ruining my awful day even further!?" yelled Cranky as he opened the door and saw the Weaville just standing there, doing nothing but staring at the old ape.

Cranky gave the Pokémon a nasty look and was about to slam the door when it rushed in and began to yell and break even more things in the cabin.

"WEA!" it yelled as it rushed around the place, "WEA! WEA! WEA!"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" screamed Cranky.

Then, DK threw an Assist Trophy at the door.

The Assist Trophy opened up, and Gray Fox came out as an undead spirit.

"Time to wreak havoc again!" he said as he burst into the cabin, swinging his sword around, "I've waited years for a day like this!"

Diddy took a Cracker Launcher and shot some fireworks up in the sky while DK threw a Smart Bomb through the door of the cabin.

DK and Diddy both laughed their heads off before they quickly scurried off with the unused items, hiding any evidence of pranking, just before the Smart Bomb exploded and blew up what was left of the cabin.

Cranky was left with the strangers in what used to be a perfect science lab and place to relax. It was now in trillions of wooden pieces that had burned and rotted into smithereens and dust.

The old ape let out a very loud scream that the other Kongs could hear as they ran through the jungle with their items.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Diddy, "I CAN'T BELIEVE HE FELL FOR ALL OF THAT!"

"ME NEITHER, LITTLE BUDDY!" laughed DK.

The two brotherly Kongs laughed and joked together the whole way back to their own house.

"Wait a minute," said Diddy, "What if he were to come in and see these items?"

"Well, that's why I'll take them all back to the Smash Mansion when he head tomorrow … before he even has a chance of finding out," explained DK.

"Ooh, we're gonna look so innocent!" giggled Diddy, "He'll never know!"

"Now, aren't you glad you decided to come with me and have some monkeyish fun!?" asked DK happily.

"I'm actually quite glad!" answered Diddy with a smile, "I love having fun with you, but not as much as I love, … well, … you, yourself!"

"Aw, Diddy," said DK as he patted his nephew's back, "I love hearing that from you, … but not as much as actually having fun with you. However, I love nothing more than you, … yourself!"

Both Kongs laughed again and kept on running through the jungle before they finally reached their house.

They quickly climbed up the ladder and hid all of their items in a closet next to the bathroom.

The moment DK closed the closet door, the two Kongs jumped onto the living room couch and began laughing again, knowing that Cranky would never find out about the pranks he had just fallen for.

"That was so crazy!" said Diddy, "I loved every minute of it!"

"That was so funny the way that Pokémon knocked on the door, looking like a poor, innocent creature before it burst in and wrecked Cranky's place!"

"Hehehehehehehehe!" giggled Diddy as his laughter made his cheeks ache from so much smiling and laughing, "My goodness, I can't keep smiling like this for much longer. My cheeks are hurting a little."

"Well, I'm glad so had fun, little buddy," said DK as he scooted closer to Diddy and hugged him.

"I love you, DK," said Diddy.

"I love you too, Diddy," said DK.

The two Kongs spent the next few minutes hugging each other like a wonderful family of two … until …

"DOOOOONKEEEEEEEY KOOOOOOOOOONG!" came a faraway voice that sounded old and grumpy.

DK and Diddy both grew wide eyes, and their smiles faded into shocked looks.

"Oh, no!" said Diddy, "Cranky's gone suspicious! He's gonna find out!"

"I'm sure he just wants me because he thinks I'd be useful for rebuilding his cabin," said DK.

"Again," said Diddy sarcastically.

"DK, YOU BIG APE!" came Cranky's voice again, just outside their front door, "YOU GET YOUR LAZY BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT! I NEED YOU TO HELP ME GET SOME INTRUDERS OUT OF MY WHAT WAS MY CABIN!"

"Was!?" said DK, pretending to be shocked.

Both Kongs jumped off the sofa and scurried out the door, trying to act as innocent as possible.

"W-what happened, Cranky?" asked Diddy with a fake look of worry on his face.

"A pair of idiots burst into my cabin and blew up the whole place!" shouted Cranky in his usual annoyed tone, "I don't know who invited them, but … I WANT MY CABIN REBUILT … NOOOOOW!"

"Okay, Cranky!" said DK.

"We'll be right on it!" said Diddy as he and his uncle began walking through the jungle towards Cranky's former cabin site with the old ape following them angrily.

"Don't you worry, Cranky," said DK, "You'll have a nice, relaxing house again in no time!"

"And plenty of science to work on," added Diddy.

"Listen, I appreciate the details, BUT I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT RIGHT NOW!" complained Cranky.

As Cranky kept talking aimlessly about the disaster in the cabin, DK and Diddy laughed privately to themselves, knowing what had caused it all, and they were confident that their old grandfather (or great-grandfather in Diddy's case) would never find out what really caused it all to happen!

* * *

_**Well, what a gullible old ape Cranky is! I guess they don't call him 'Cranky' for nothing!**_

_**I'll have another request coming in later on since I received one while writing this chapter.**_

_**See ya then! :)**_


	44. Half-fun beach day

_**Why not head back to the beach for some more fun on the shorelines?**_

_**Ah, just a little beach humor! Nothing personal, really.**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

The beautiful beaches of Kongo Bongo were glistening brightly under the Wednesday afternoon sunshine. The waves were soothing and the sand felt very nice yet hot.

Donkey Kong was enjoying himself as he swam around in the ocean near the coastline.

Diddy Kong was relaxing in a cute little reclining chair that included an overhead shade to keep away excessive sunshine and heat, and also a cup holder on each of the chair arms.

The little monkey was wearing sunglasses along with his trademark red clothes and a pair of red swimming shorts. He sighed in comfort as he soaked in the sun and leaned back in his chair. He was even enjoying a refreshing banana-flavored milkshake.

To Diddy, there was nothing like a quiet, relaxing day under the blazing hot sun shining down at the beach on the west coast of Kongo Bongo.

It wouldn't stay that way for long, though …

DK came out of the water and walked up to his resting nephew.

"Hey, little buddy!" said DK playfully, "You wanna join me for a nice little swim?"

Diddy sighed and put his milkshake into his cup holder before he stood up on the sand and slowly walked towards the ocean.

However, the moment he placed one foot into the water, that foot began to feel some very cold sensations.

"Ugh!" shouted Diddy as he quickly backed away and ran back up to the sand again, "It's freezing!"

"Aw, c'mon, little buddy!" said DK, "It's not that cold! It feels great! Come along and enjoy it!"

"I don't think so, DK," said Diddy as he slumped back into his chair, "Thanks, anyway."

DK felt disappointed by the sight of Diddy just slumbering around like a lazy monkey. He really didn't prefer to see his little nephew get too lazy. He wanted him to have fun and play around. So, he began to think of ideas to get Diddy to have some fun with him.

Soon, an idea came …

As Diddy continued to sip his milkshake and relax in the sun, DK suddenly sneaked up behind him quietly and grabbed him in his arms.

Diddy yelped in shock as he was lifted from his chair and into DK's arms.

"HEY!" the little monkey shouted angrily, "Let me down!"

"Aw, but why not relax in the cool blue sea?" teased DK playfully as he ran down towards the water again while holding onto Diddy's wrists.

Diddy felt so annoyed right now; so annoyed that he wanted to scream and go home, but he wouldn't want to scream at DK for no reason.

Sure enough, just a few seconds, Diddy's feet were both receiving cold sensations as DK carried him over the shoreline and into the shallow water.

"COLD!" yelled Diddy, "GET ME OUT!"

"I don't think so, little buddy," teased DK, "Perhaps, it's time for me to give you something that will make you enjoy the water so much!"

"Why would you be saying that!?" asked Diddy suspiciously.

DK sat down on the ground below the shallow water with Diddy lying down on his lap.

The water rose over DK's legs and began to give Diddy's back some cold sensations.

"What are you doing?" asked Diddy unhappily.

"It's time to turn that frown upside down, Diddy," teased DK as he pinned Diddy's arms and legs down, removed his shorts and began to tickle his belly with his wet fingers.

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Diddy as he felt DK's wet fingers tickling his belly and making it feel cold, "PLEEHEHEHEHEASE! IT'S TOOHOHOHOHOO COHOHOHOHOHOLD!"

"It doesn't feel so cold to me," said DK, "I love it!"

"DEEHEHEHEHEHEHEKAHAHAHAHAHAY, PLEEHEHEHEHEASE STAAHAHAHAHAHOP!"

"Time for a little splash, little buddy," teased DK in a playful tone as he took some water and splashed some all over Diddy's face.

Diddy only began to feel more cold than ever, but he couldn't help but smile since the sensations that DK was giving him were making him very ticklish.

"Aw, what a cute little smile you got there, little buddy," said DK happily as he splashed some more water on Diddy's red, yellow-starred tank top.

"OOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOO!" giggled Diddy as he felt the sensations getting even colder, "FREEHEHEHEHEHEHEZZIHIHIHIHING!"

"Aw, you're loving it, aren't cha!?" teased DK.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" said Diddy.

His smile made it look as if he was lying, though.

DK suddenly lowered his head and blew a raspberry right on Diddy's wet face!

"NOOOHOHOHOHMMMMMHMHMHMHMHM!" laughed Diddy as DK gave him the raspberry kiss.

"How do ya feel now, little buddy?" asked DK with a smile.

"I feeheheheheheheel lihihihihike Ihihihi cohohouldn't get comfortable agahahahahahahain fohohohohor hours!" complained Diddy through giggles and a forced smile.

"Nonsense!" teased DK, "I'm sure you loved every moment of it! You even looked like you were enjoying it too!"

DK splashed one more handful of water on Diddy's face, which could only make him smile some more.

"Hey, … I'm sorry if I'm being too harsh on ya, but I just wanted to see you have some fun, not just sit and laze around," said DK.

"(sigh) I know, DK," said Diddy, "I've just been a little tired out lately, and I wanted to simply relax for a while, but if you want more fun, I'd be happy to have some fun with you!"

"That's my little buddy!" said DK happily as he lifted Diddy and pulled him in for a hug.

Diddy pulled his wrists out of DK's grasp and hugged him back.

"I love you, DK," said Diddy.

"I love you too, Diddy," said DK, "Now how's about some beach fun!?"

"I don't know, why don't we!?" answered Diddy.

Both Kongs laughed for a bit before they stepped out of the water and back onto the sands of the beach.

Certainly enough, more beach fun awaited the famous Kong duo!

* * *

_**Well, I've got quite a busy morning ahead of me tomorrow. My PlayStation 2 racing season is headed to Italy!**_

_**Well, let's just say that the track I'll be playing on is based in Venice, Italy.**_

_**I'll be taking requests again shortly after tomorrow's race is done.**_

_**Until then, see ya tomorrow, and HAPPY JUNE! – Just kidding. :D**_


	45. Pipe-style tag

_**Hmm, let's imagine that Diddy had made it into the 2012 Olympics in London with DK.**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

Night had fallen over the city of London, England. Many of the participants had already turned in for the night …

… but not Donkey Kong or Diddy Kong.

The two Kongs had decided to wander around in search of something fun to do.

Eventually, they found a pair of four warp pipes sitting by a beach area.

"How about a game of tag … pipe style!?" suggested DK.

"Ooh, I'm so up for it!" said Diddy in a cool tone.

The Kongs ran up to the pipes and played a quick game of rock-paper-scissors to determine who could be 'it' first. DK won.

"See if ya can get me in less than three minutes!" said DK teasingly.

"Oh, I can do it even faster than that!" said Diddy.

"Then, come and get me!"

With that, DK jumped into one of the pipes. Diddy quickly went after him.

From there, they spent the next two minutes jumping in and out of pipes until the timer went down to fifteen seconds.

Diddy hid himself behind a pipe that DK was about to jump out of, and waited for him to come out.

As DK came out of the pipe, Diddy rushed over and tagged his uncle.

"Gotcha!" said Diddy as DK came down to the ground.

"Aw, man! I almost had you beaten!" said DK, "Oh, well. I guess that means you're it now."

DK quickly gave Diddy an evil look that intimidated him. The little monkey quickly ran off and jumped into another pipe.

This went on and on until DK decided to cheat the same way that Diddy had done; hide behind a pipe and wait for him to come out.

With less than thirty seconds left, Diddy jumped out of the pipe, but DK lifted his arms and caught his little nephew before placing him right on his lap, lying down.

"I've gotcha right where I want you!" said DK playfully as he quickly began to show signs of wanting to tickle Diddy.

Diddy gulped and almost screamed, but he didn't want to wake anyone who could be in nearby buildings.

"You are such a crazy tag player!" said Diddy.

"Well, so are you," said DK, "And because of that, I think I'll just go ahead and tickle you!"

DK gave Diddy an evil smirk before he began to wiggle his fingers over his belly and stomach.

"Nohohohohohohoho!" laughed Diddy, "Pleehehehehehease! It's toohohohohohoo lahahahate at nihihihight for thahahahahahahat!"

"As far as I'm concerned, any time of the day is right for tickling, especially when I wanna pay you back for tagging me."

"C'mohohohohohon! Ihihihi wahahahas suppohohohohossed to dohohohoho thahahahat!"

"Well, you didn't quite do it the proper way!" said DK with another evil grin.

Soon, DK began to blow some raspberries on Diddy's neck.

"No! NO! NOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" yelled Diddy in laughter, "STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOP!"

"Not until I feel satisfied," answered DK teasingly, "Which will happen right after this!"

With those words, DK lowered his head again and blew a huge raspberry kiss on Diddy's face … again.

"MMMMMM! MMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHM!" screamed Diddy with a muffled voice as he was kissed by DK's raspberry kisses.

After a whole minute of raspberry kisses, DK was finished and he pulled his nephew up for a bear hug.

"You may not be a fair player sometimes, but still … I love you so much, my cute little buddy," said DK gently.

"I love you too, big buddy," said Diddy, "Even if you may be a crazy tickle monster, … a raspberry monster, … and often hard to craze around with."

"That's the way I like it," commented DK, "I just love monkeying around with you."

"So do I," agreed Diddy.

"C'mon, little buddy," said DK, "Let's head back to the hotel and get some rest."

DK lifted Diddy onto his shoulders and began to carry him down the street back to their hotel.

Some of the British residents of London waved to the two Kongs as they walked through the city.

Diddy sat there on DK's shoulders and watched the local civilians walk by and greet them as if they were even popular around these parts too.

"Hey, you're those guys!" said one resident as he walked right past the Kongs.

"Wow," said Diddy to DK, "Even here we're so popular!"

"Especially with that epic winning streak you've had in Enthusia lately!" added DK, "The first win of that streak came right here in London back in February. I guess that's another reason why you're pretty popular with these people."

Diddy sighed, feeling rather proud to be popular to at least some place in the world other than Kongo Bongo. He never really felt popular anywhere outside of home until he got into professional racing.

Nowadays, he's a real superstar!

As the Kongs reached the hotel, they turned back to take another gaze at the beautiful city lights that flooded the streets under the night skies. The streets were jammed with cars and double-deck buses, but they were used to seeing that sight here by now.

The Kongs walked into the hotel and journeyed upstairs and back into their shared room.

"I sure hope I can get something accomplished tomorrow," said Diddy nervously.

"Aw, don't worry, Diddy," said DK, trying to assure his nephew, "You looked very good in training. I'm sure you'll do just fine."

"(sigh) Thanks, DK," said Diddy as he slid off DK's back and dragged himself onto the bed.

DK walked over to the kitchen counter and poured a glass of banana juice. He brought it over to Diddy and handed it to him.

"Have some of this," said DK, "At least you won't be having nightmares that will anticipate you failing."

Diddy giggled slightly as he took the glass of juice and sucked it down his throat.

Within a few more minutes, the lights had been turned low, and both Kongs were warm and cozy in their shared bed.

DK gave Diddy a pat on the forehead as the little monkey began to fall asleep.

"Goodnight, DK," said Diddy lazily as his eyes slowly closed.

"Goodnight, Diddy," whispered DK as he also started to fall asleep.

In no time, the two Kongs were asleep in their bed and dreaming about winning some gold medals.

* * *

_**(sigh) What if Diddy ever made it into the Olympics with DK? They'd make a great duo! Sadly, it looks as though that may never happen. Ever since Vancouver 2010, no new characters have been introduced since. How disappointing that they just refuse to further expand their roster.**_

_**Well, now that I'm just five chapters away from the golden fifty, I think I'll take a little break and come back to this tomorrow.**_

_**Until then, see ya later! :) More requests will be welcome!**_


	46. Stolen cap

_**Well, I wanted to try and get this one done as fast as possible because I'm suffering from 'Gran Turismo Fever'!**_

_**Well, at least that's how I'm putting it.**_

_**Requested by Twin Cats.**_

* * *

It was a beautiful Monday morning on Kongo Bongo. The birds were already up and chirping, and the sun shone brightly over the island.

Diddy Kong was asleep in his bed. However, his eyes soon caught the glimpse of the sunshine that blasted through his windows. That was just enough to wake him up.

The little monkey opened his eyes and turned away from the sun to stop the irritation. He sat up and stretched his arms just before he was about to put his cap on, …

… but …

his cap wasn't there!

"Wh-" said Diddy, feeling shocked, "Where's my hat?"

Diddy quickly shot himself off the bed and looked under it, but there was no red baseball cap to be seen. He looked around his entire bedroom, but his cap was nowhere to be found in his room at all.

"Oh, no!" shouted Diddy as he began to let some tears out of his eyes in desperation, "My hat's gone!"

Diddy opened his door and ran out of his room, and he began to search the living room for his cap.

Meanwhile, DK was just coming out of his bedroom when he noticed a cap-less Diddy rushing around the room with a sad and worried look on his face.

"What's wrong, little buddy?" asked DK worringly.

"My hat's gone!" answered Diddy as he stormed into the kitchen.

DK followed his nephew into the kitchen and watched him scurry around and look through every drawer and cabinet, but still no cap.

With that, Diddy let out a loud cry and lazily sat down in a chair next to the dining table. He sank his head, buried his eyes with his hands and he began to sob heavily.

DK slowly crouched and sat down in front of Diddy. He gently rubbed his legs and feet.

"Aw, don't worry, little buddy," said DK as he tried to hold back tears from feeling so sorry for Diddy, "I'm sure your hat will turn up."

"What if it doesn't?" said Diddy, "Maybe someone broke into the house in the middle of the night and snatched it!?"

DK began to ponder some thoughts after hearing that.

"Maybe I'll head out and search the whole island until I find your hat," suggested DK.

"I sure hope you can!" panted Diddy, "That hat is my trademark! It means everything to me!"

"I know, little buddy," said DK sorrowfully, "I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you have your hat back real soon, … because … I love you so much. I'd never want to see you so down like this."

"Thanks, DK," said Diddy, still crying, "I love you too. I'm glad that you care so much for me."

"There, there, little buddy," said DK as he picked up Diddy off the chair and pulled him onto his lap for a hug, "It'll be okay. You'll have your hat back in no time."

"I hope so."

Diddy then began to think about something.

"Slight change of plan," he said, "I'll go with you."

"Well, … are you sure?" asked DK worringly.

"YES! I'm sure! I'd wanna kick some butt right about now! I wanna give whoever stole my hat a piece of my mind!" shouted Diddy angrily with tears.

"Okay, okay," said DK, trying to calm down Diddy, "Let's just take a few deep breaths and then we'll head out and look for your hat."

Diddy did as DK told him to, then they both stood up and headed out the front door.

In no time, the famous Kong duo were storming through the jungle in a desperate search for Diddy's cap.

However, much to Diddy's dismay, their search lasted all day. The spent hours looking around the island, but Kongo Bongo seemed to be rather quiet.

Diddy was beginning to lose hope as the dusk hours arrived, but DK tried his best to keep him going.

Eventually, they heard two voices that sounded like they were arguing.

The Kongs hid inside some bushes and peeked at two easily recognizable Kremlings having an argument: Krusha and General Klump.

One of them appeared to be hiding something behind his back.

"How come I don't get to wear it?" asked Krusha, being as stupid as ever.

"Because K. Rool wanted us to bring it to him so that he could see what gives that little fur ball good luck," answered Klump.

Diddy's heart started pounding as he started to believe that Klump was probably holding onto his cap.

"But I think it would look good on me!" said Krusha.

"You really do need to wise up, you big numbskull!" said Klump as he stared disappointingly at his partner.

"Ahem!" came an angry voice in Klump's radio, "Do you have the red hat!?"

Klump picked up his radio and spoke into it.

"Uh, yes, King K. Rool, sure!" answered the green crocodile, "We've got that little red hat!"

"Then bring it in, you lunkheads! I can't wait forever to see what brings that little pipsqueak good luck! There's something about that hat I think is vital to his success that has helped Donkey Kong torment us for years! NOW BRING IT IN!"

"Uh, yes, sir!" answered Klump nervously, "Right away, sir!"

At that moment, the Kongs jumped up from behind the bush and smashed onto the ground on their feet in front of the Kremlings.

"NOT SO FAST, YOU HAT STEALERS!" yelled Diddy.

"Uh, Krusha, let's take the long way around," said Klump with wide eyes.

However, before they could move, DK scurried over to the other side and stopped them in their path.

"Where do you think you're going!?" the ape asked teasingly.

"I believe you have something that is rightfully mine!" said Diddy as he held his hand out.

"Uh, well, … n-nothing that I know of," said Klump, trying to find an excuse.

This wasn't working, though.

"We overheard your conversation with K. Rool," said DK, "I'm sure you have a red little something that belongs to my little buddy."

"Uh, what is he saying?" asked Krusha stupidly.

"(sigh) What he means to say is: he thinks we've stolen something from the little pipsqueak!" explained Klump.

"We don't think. We KNOW!" yelled Diddy, "NOW GIVE ME MY HAT!"

"Uh, maybe we should run," said Krusha.

"You're not going anywhere until Diddy has his hat back!" shouted DK as he walked closer to the two Kremlings.

"Hmm, well, … heh, heh, we, uh, … let's just say that we were looking for something that we could give K. Rool as a little gift," said Klump.

"That's no such excuse for stealing a hat, though," said DK as Diddy came up behind Krusha and somehow managed to knock him down with a kick in the shins.

"(sigh) Come on and get up, you lazy reptile!" said Klump as he tried to pull Krusha back up to his feet.

Then, DK punched Klump in the chest and forced him to drop Diddy's hat.

The little monkey quickly picked it up while he had a chance, and placed it on his head.

Diddy felt very relieved to have his hat back, but he still wanted to take those Kremlings down as payback for stealing it.

"Now that I've gotten back what means everything to me, I'm gonna give you a piece of my mind!" shouted Diddy as he jumped onto Klump's back and scratched his butt with his not-so-sharp fingers.

It was amazingly still enough to cause pain for the green croc.

"Ooowwww!" screamed Klump in pain, "Please, not my back! I've worked so long on trying to build it up!"

"Well, now you mind as well start over," commented DK as he watched Diddy kick Klump directly in the butt.

Klump's eyes grew wide and he yelled in pain.

Then, Diddy took another jump and banged his feet against Klump's helmet. The helmet sunk in front of his eyes, blackening his eyesight.

Diddy wasn't finished with him yet …

The little simian came down in front of Klump and kicked his face. It was enough to bruise his nose and lips.

Diddy even went as far as to throw off his helmet and kick his eyes, making them black.

He repeated the entire process for Krusha, with the exception of worrying about him a helmet. He didn't care how weak his muscles were compared to the Kremlings. His anger accelerated his will to beat them. In turn, it seemed to boost his muscle strength and enable him to injure them badly.

Soon, Diddy had beaten down both Kremlings miserably. He had finally given them what they deserved, doing it all himself without any help from DK.

Moments later, both Kongs walked away and left the two Kremlings alone in the jungle, with no one to get them back up.

"YOU TWO IDIOTS!" came K. Rool's angry voice in Klump's radio, "Yes! I watched everything! You two really are nothing but a pair of useless, ignorant numbskulls! I oughta send you to overtime work in my lab for this!"

A short while later, DK and Diddy were back in their tree house. Diddy was smiling for the first time all day. He was very happy to have his hat back. He was especially happy to have retrieved it himself and that he got to take down two Kremlings that were more than twice as strong as he was.

DK also felt very happy for his little nephew for the same reasons.

"Man, I never thought I'd get to do something like that," said Diddy as he sat down on the living room sofa.

"Me neither, little buddy," said DK, "I was quite surprised to see you pull it off."

"I'm glad I went with you, big buddy," said Diddy as he smiled at DK, "I'm sure if we hadn't done this together, this wonderful red thing on my head would be a goner forever."

"I must wonder, though: Why would K. Rool want to use it to determine what gives you good luck?" said DK curiously.

"I really don't know," replied Diddy, "Then again, it really wouldn't make any sense."

"I agree," said DK, "I'd think it would be a crazy idea to steal someone's hat to take away his or her good luck."

"I love you, DK," said Diddy with a cute-looking smile which DK adored.

"I love you too, Diddy," said DK, smiling back at Diddy, "How about a hug?"

Diddy excitedly jumped into DK's lap and wrapped his arms around his uncle's neck. DK wrapped his arms around Diddy's back and embraced him tightly.

"(sigh) We make such a great team, don't we, DK?" said Diddy happily.

"Yes, … we do, little buddy," said DK.

The skies began to turn darker, and Diddy decided that it would be best to get some rest in his bedroom.

"I'm gonna go relax on my bed," he said.

"Okay, go right ahead, my cute little pal," said DK.

Both Kongs blushed and smiled at each other before Diddy jumped off DK's lap and walked into his room to relax himself comfortably.

* * *

_**Well, that's the end of yet another awesome episode of DK and Diddy's uncle/nephew cuteness!**_

_**More requests will be welcome, but for now, I'm gonna go and play some 'Gran Turismo 6' to fight off my 'Gran Turismo Fever'!**_

_**See you all later!**_


	47. Prank calls

_**Well, I've fought off the 'Gran Turismo Fever' and got to check out the new updates for GT6, including the new Senna Tribute. Now, back to this! :)**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

Diddy Kong walked into the kitchen of the Smash Mansion on a Wednesday morning. Nobody was around, it was very quiet, and it seemed that no one would be around for at least a while.

Diddy thought this could be a perfect opportunity to pull off his next prank on DK.

He looked around and found a telephone hanging on the wall.

"Ooh, DK's gonna go crazy on this one!" the little monkey giggled to himself as he ran up to the phone and dialed the number of their shared room.

_Meanwhile …_

Donkey Kong was asleep in his bed. His snores were vibrating the bedroom as he slept.

Then, the phone rang, waking up the ape rudely.

DK stretched his arms and yawned before he sighed disappointingly and picked up the phone to answer it.

"Hello?" he said.

"Well, hello there," came Diddy's voice disguised as a British salesman, "We at Coco Burger thought you might be interested in this incredible offer!"

"UGH! I really wish you crazy salesmen would stop trying to pester me over hamburgers!" said DK angrily.

With that, DK hung up and placed the phone back on the bedside drawer.

"AAARRRRGGGHH! SALESMEN!" roared the big ape as he laid back down on his bed.

However, moments later, the phone rang again.

"ARGH! Who could it be this time!?" he asked himself as he again answered the phone.

It was, unknown to DK, Diddy again, now pretending to be an German stereotype.

"Vell, hello sire," the little monkey said in a disguised voice, "Zhis is Tropical Mart, and ve have taken notice ov vour interest in our zelightful fruits!"

"I can't take it anymore with these salesmen!" roared DK as he again rejected the fake offer and smacked the phone against the bedside drawer.

But just a few seconds later, it rung … again!

"UGH! I can't take another second of this!" yelled DK as he picked up the phone once more, "HELLO!?"

Diddy was now pretending to be an Italian coffee salesperson.

"Hello, me-a-very kind-a-sire," said Diddy, "This ees-a-1-Up Coffee, and-a-we take intareest in-a- custamers who have-a-trouble getting up in-a-the morning. Would-a-you take any intareest?"

DK soon realized that all three salesman voices seemed to sound so much alike. He looked at Diddy's bed and saw that he wasn't there.

"Wait just a minute," said DK with suspicion, "I'm pretty sure none of those calls were real salesmen. You're just Diddy trying to make prank calls on me, aren't ya!?"

"Um, I don't-a-know who this-a-Diddy is," said Diddy, still using his Italian accent to disguise himself.

"I'm sure you do," said DK unhappily, "This Diddy would be you who is prank-calling me right now and trying to tease me with sales jokes. I think I'll just come out and find you right now."

"Why, I think-a-you've become-rather suspiciouuus!" said Diddy.

"I'm not suspicious!" said DK.

"Well, I-a-know you are, but-a-what am I?"

With that, the phone went static. Diddy had hung up.

"Ooh, that silly little nephew of mine is gonna get what he deserves; a tickling punishment," commented DK as he jumped off his bed and stormed out of his room.

The hallways were rather quiet since no one else was awake yet.

"Where is that little rascal?" whispered DK as he began to sneak around the hallways of the mansion in search of Diddy.

He searched through multiple hallways until he heard laughing that sounded like it was coming from the kitchen.

"Ooh, I've gotcha now, little buddy!" whispered DK as he walked downstairs into the kitchen.

The moment he stepped in, he found Diddy laughing his head off.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed Diddy, "He actually thought I was a salesman! HahahahahaHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Well, well, well," said DK as he walked up to Diddy and folded his arms.

Diddy snapped out of his trance and noticed DK standing right in front of him. He gulped nervously.

"I believe you have a little bit of explaining to do, little buddy," said DK with a stern look on his face.

"Um, … (gulp) … I, uh, … d-don't know what you're talking about, DK," said Diddy.

"You said that to me moments ago on the phone with your prank calls," said DK, "I'm pretty sure you know what I mean. You are so busted, … and now it's time for a little … tickling punishment."

Diddy gulped again before he gathered up a bit of courage and ran out of the kitchen. DK quickly followed him upstairs and chased him around the mansion.

Eventually, after he was far away enough, Diddy stormed into their bedroom, closed the door, and hid himself silently under his own bed.

It remained silent for a few minutes until the sound of footsteps began to approach the door.

In no time, the door swung open and in came DK, looking as serious as ever.

Diddy kept himself silent so as not to give away his hiding place, but DK seemed smart enough to know where Diddy was hiding.

In no time, DK crouched down to Diddy's bed and peaked his head down.

"I've gotcha right where I want you, my silly little buddy," said DK, "I guess you've got no choice but to come on out and surrender to the tickle monster!"

DK let out an evil smirk while Diddy refused to move.

Feeling convinced that Diddy didn't want to come out, DK shoved his hand in and grabbed Diddy's wrist. Then, he pulled him out from under the bed.

"Busted!"

Diddy gulped. He knew he was in trouble now.

DK tossed Diddy onto his own bed and laid down next to him, quickly wrapping one arm around his nephew's back and pinning his arms down.

Diddy simply gulped again and decided to give in.

"Fine! I'm sorry, DK!" said Diddy with a fake angry look.

DK wasn't quite convinced, however.

"Well, … I think that won't quite be enough to escape the tickle monster, little buddy," teased DK with an evil smile that made Diddy's eyes go wide in anticipation of being tickled, "He always takes his revenge seriously."

"P-please don't! I just wanted to have some fun with you!" trembled Diddy.

"Prank calls are no way to have fun, little buddy," said DK, "So now, I'm gonna tickle you just because it's my turn to have fun!" teased DK.

"NO! NOO! NOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" screamed Diddy as DK began to tickle his belly.

The tickling sensations were nothing more than torture that forced Diddy into a fit of laughter.

"PLEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!"

"I could sure use some fun with your feet!" teased DK playfully as he lifted Diddy's right foot and began to trace circle patterns on his toes.

Diddy's laughter turned into high-pitched bubbly giggles as he felt his toes being tickled.

Then, DK pressed his lips against Diddy's toes and blew a raspberry on them.

"HEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Diddy as DK switched to his other foot, repeating the whole process.

Then, he pressed both of Diddy's feet together and blew one huge raspberry that triggered an explosion of laughter from Diddy's mouth.

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" screamed Diddy in intense laughter that just about took his breath away.

DK thought his nephew looked rather cute right about now, but he wasn't quite finished yet …

DK lowered his head and blew another big raspberry on Diddy's nose just above his eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" shrieked Diddy as his face vibrated from the raspberry kiss on his nose.

DK blew one more raspberry, this time on Diddy's stomach.

"OOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Then, it was over.

Diddy was still left in a bubbly mess of giggles for several minutes as it took him forever to recover from the tickle torture.

"I'm pretty sure you won't be wanting to make another prank call on me, huh?" said DK.

"NOOOOHOHOHOHOHO!" giggled Diddy.

"I just wanted to make sure," said DK, "After all, what is a better way to have fun than tickling?"

Diddy had just about recovered when he heard that question. He felt so disappointed just from hearing it.

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! I could think of a MILLION different ways to have fun other than tickling, and they could all be more exciting, yet every time I've tried one, you punish me with tickling! You are so unfair!"

Diddy wrestled his arms out of DK's grasp and folded them in anger.

DK quickly realized how upset Diddy was from hearing that question, and he regretted asking it.

"(sigh) I'm sorry, little buddy," said DK, "It's just, … you know, … -"

"Just that you'd rather be a tickle monster than anything else in the world!" complained Diddy, "Whatever happened to everything else we used to enjoy!?"

DK just sighed and lacked a reasonable answer.

Diddy turned away from DK and leaned on his side. DK almost let out a few tears just from seeing his little nephew like that. He was gonna try to apologize again, but with his previous apology being rejected, he simply tapped his shoulder.

"What?" asked Diddy lazily.

"I'm really sorry, little buddy," said DK, "I don't know if you can ever forgive me, but I mind as well be as sad as ever right now."

Upon hearing those last few words, Diddy turned back to DK, who was beginning to tear up.

"No," the little monkey said, "I'm the one who should be sorry. I never thought prank calls would put a smile on your face anyway."

"Well, … that was indeed correct," said DK.

"Then again, I only wanted to do it because nothing ever puts a smile on your face anymore, … unless you're tickling me!"

DK just slumped back onto his pillow. This made Diddy think he had upset his uncle again.

"I'm sorry, DK," said Diddy as he put his hands on DK's shoulders.

DK scrunched his chin down and looked at Diddy, who had a look of regret on his face.

"It's okay, little buddy," said DK with a faint grin, "Come here and give your best buddy a hug."

Diddy climbed onto DK's chest and hugged his uncle around the neck.

"I'll always find it in my heart to forgive you, big buddy," said Diddy, "I'm sure you might forgive me, too, … w-will you?"

"Of course I will, my cute little pal," said DK as he wrapped his arms around Diddy's back and squeezed him into a bear hug, "I'm sorry."

"Me too," said Diddy, "(sniffle) … B-best buddies forever?"

"Best buddies forever. Besides, ... I love you, little buddy."

"I love you too, big buddy."

The two Kongs exchanged tears and kept themselves embraced in a huge bear hug for several minutes, not wanting to let go of each other.

Of course, for Diddy, it seemed as if his plan to put a smile on DK's face other than tickling was still not a success just yet. Another idea had flushed down the drain, but he desperately tried to think of something else that was on his long list of things to make his uncle smile … OTHER THAN TICKLING … or winning races.

* * *

_**Well, … (sigh) … who knows what will be Diddy's solution to this problem, and who knows when he'll be able to do it?**_

_**For now, the poor little monkey can just keep going over his list sadly, feeling rather empty and overwhelmed. :(**_

_**Plenty of room for more requests, … as usual. See ya then! :)**_


	48. Singing duet

_**Well, here's some cool request from VideoGameNerd123. She has been dying to send me this one! Even the song in it was requested by her. Of course, I had to listen to it myself before writing this.**_

_**Time to see Diddy in his rather musical mood yet again!**_

* * *

The Tuesday morning skies were as blue as ever. The sunshine was as bright as it had been in days.

Donkey Kong was just coming out of the kitchen after eating some breakfast when he began to hear the sound of beautiful singing coming from Diddy Kong's room.

DK sneaked up behind Diddy's door and creaked it open slightly.

At first, DK thought that his nephew was singing either Pendulum or Sub Focus again, but then he listened to the words and began to recognize them …

"_'Cause all of me, loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections."_

… it was …

"All of Me" by John Legend!

"_I had no idea he was interested in John Legend!" _DK thought to himself as he crept into the room and closed the door to hide the evidence of sneaking in.

Then, he hid himself behind his red sofa and listened to his nephew sing the rest of that John Legend song.

About a minute later, Diddy had gone silent and was about to take out his ear buds when he looked at his sofa and noticed a brown object with a pointed top sitting behind it.

"DK, you've been spying on my singing again, have you!?" said Diddy, feeling somewhat annoyed by his uncle rudely intruding him.

"Aw, c'mon, little buddy!" said DK as he stood up and revealed himself with a smile on his face, "I think that was beautiful!"

"(sigh) Well, … thanks, DK," said Diddy as he removed his ear buds and took the CD out of his player.

"I had no idea you liked John Legend," said DK.

"Well, … I was trying to look for something that would make me think about Dixie, … and I stumbled across that and decided to get the CD single," explained Diddy.

"Well, that's a wise choice, little buddy," said DK.

Diddy was about to put the CD back on the shelf with his Pendulum/Sub Focus-filled shelf, but DK skidded in front of him and stopped him in his tracks.

"Uh, what are you doing, DK?" asked Diddy with a weird look on his face.

"Well, … I was wondering if we could do a duet together," said DK, "Would you mind if we did? It could be fun … and cute if I don't say so myself."

"(sigh) Well, … -" Diddy really didn't feel so sure.

"C'mon, little buddy!" begged DK, "Please!? I've wanted to sing that one with Candy, but she hasn't shown any interest in singing. It seems as though you're the only one I could ask."

"Okay, sure," said Diddy.

"Hey, we could use that stereo of yours!" said DK as he pointed to the large speakers connected to Diddy's HDTV that had all of his Codemasters F1 games connected to it.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind," said Diddy, "Of course, it's nothing but a piano."

"I know, little buddy," said DK, "Hey, is there an instrumental on there?"

"No, I don't think so," said Diddy as he looked at the back of the case.

There was just one track on it, and it was the true version of "All of Me"; no instrumental.

"I guess we'll just have to sing along with his voice," said Diddy.

"Sure, I don't mind doing that," said DK with a faint grin.

Diddy turned on his TV and his DVD/CD player. He opened up the disc tray and put the CD inside before closing it.

Then, he rushed around the room and shut his windows before running back to his TV and picking up two microphones. He plugged them both in and handed one of them to DK.

DK sat down on Diddy's red sofa and patted his nephew's back just before the little monkey pressed his play button.

As Diddy stood in front of DK while they held their microphones, the sound of a piano began to gently fill Diddy's room with paradise. His TV began to display a music player visualization that lit up Diddy's room with endless colors.

After the piano opening was done, both Kongs each brought their microphones about ten inches in front of their lips and began singing to the voice of John Legend, singing every single part together in unison like a perfect singing duo …

"_What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_My head's under water_  
_But I'm breathing fine_  
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you, oh_

_How many times do I have to tell you_  
_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_  
_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_  
_You're my downfall, you're my muse_  
_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_  
_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

_My head's under water_  
_But I'm breathing fine_  
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you, oh_

_Give me all of you_  
_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_  
_Risking it all, though it's hard_

_'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you, oh"_

Four and a half minutes of DK and Diddy singing to John Legend and a piano were soon finished as Diddy's speakers went silent.

"That was so good, little buddy," said DK, patting Diddy's back with a smile.

Diddy smiled back at DK, "You were pretty good too."

The little monkey put his microphone next to DK on the sofa on rushed around his room again, reopening his windows to let the sunlight back in.

Then, Diddy ran up to DK and jumped right onto his lap.

DK wrapped an arm around Diddy's back and began to embrace him warmly.

"You really have become a much better singer than in your younger days. I've never heard anything like it," commented DK with a grin.

"Thank you," said Diddy cutely with a smile.

Diddy wrapped one arm around DK's neck, and the two began to hold their free hands together.

"I wish we could do duets more often," said DK, "Besides, … we make a good singing duo."

"Well, … maybe, … if I'm not too busy," said Diddy.

"Well, adjust some of your time so that you could spend some more time with me, and we could sing as much as we wanted!" said DK happily.

"I wish I could," said Diddy.

"Of course you can!" said DK, rubbing Diddy's chest.

Diddy couldn't help but grin at his uncle.

"I love you, DK," said Diddy.

"I love you too, Diddy," said DK.

The Kongs began to hug each other in a very tight embrace that seemed endless. It seemed that nothing could ever break their bond of 'family love'. Their cute, love-filled togetherness would always be a common sight whenever they were together with no one else around.

* * *

_**Yeah, the request I got for this one included that John Legend song. After listening to it for the first time just before starting this chapter, I thought it wasn't so bad at all. I kinda liked it, really!**_

_**Well, now I'm just two away from fifty! Can't wait for that! :D**_


	49. Mud fight!

_**It looks like my road to fifty chapters may be complete tonight! I've got two requests on my waiting list and I'll put in this one first.**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123; this one's gonna be quite nonsensical!**_

* * *

It was a sunny Friday afternoon on Kongo Bongo. The only things that could describe how beautiful it was today was the sight of the bright sunshine and the sound of the birds chirping.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were walking through the jungle, enjoying their togetherness as much as they always had.

Then, the two Kongs came up to a mud puddle and stopped in their tracks.

"Hmm, I could only wonder," said DK as he scratched his head.

As DK became lost in his thoughts, Diddy took advantage of this and sneaked behind DK. Then, he placed his hands on his back and shoved him into the mud puddle with all the strength he had in his arm muscles!

The big ape took a big splash and was quickly covered in mud. He turned to Diddy, who was laughing slightly.

"Well, … I see where you're getting at," commented DK, sensing that Diddy was up to his old tricks again.

"I was just messing with ya, big buddy!" said Diddy, "Here, I'll pull you out."

Diddy reached his hand out and offered it to DK. However, instead of lifting himself up, DK took Diddy's hand and pulled his nephew into the mud puddle with him.

Soon, the famous Kong duo had not one, but both of their heroes covered in mud from head to toe.

"Well, … what a dirty trick that was!" said Diddy angrily as he stared at DK.

"I'd say it's time for a mud-pie fight!" said DK.

"Oh, it's on!" said Diddy.

With that, the two Kongs stood up and began to splash mud all over each other with mud-pies!

This went on for quite a long while, with DK and Diddy constantly throwing mud-pies at each other, until …

… Diddy threw one right at DK's face and knocked him back into the puddle!

DK virtually looked like a muddy monster by now, as he was covered in mud from the tip of his head to the heels of his feet.

The muddy ape stared angrily at his muddy nephew and pulled him back into the puddle with him.

"Ooh, that's the last straw!" said DK, "First, it's all over us, and now it's all over my face! I think I'll just mess up your face too!"

DK gave Diddy an evil smirk, which made the little monkey's eyes go wide in fear.

Diddy gulped.

"But first, … how about saying 'hello' to the muddy tickle monster!" teased DK with an evil grin.

"What!?" shouted Diddy, "NO! NOOO! PLEASE, NOT TICKLING! NOOOOOOO!"

But it was too late …

DK had already grabbed Diddy and pinned him down into the mud. Then, he began to wiggle his dirty fingers all over Diddy's messy tank top. Even in mud, the sensations felt very ticklish.

"NOHOHOHOHOHO! DEEHEHEHEHEHEHEKAHAHAHAHAHAHAY, STAHAHAHAHAHAHOP!" laughed Diddy.

"Nah, I'll just keep going until you're as muddy as I am!" teased DK evilly.

"NOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Yeeeeeessss!"

DK drew his fingers upward and came up to Diddy's neck.

"NOOO! AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" yelled Diddy in high-pitched laughter, "NOHOHOHOHOHOT MY NEHEHEHEHEHECK!"

DK tickled Diddy's neck for what seemed like ages until he stopped and picked up a huge handful and poured it down all over Diddy's face.

Diddy shut his eyes just in time, as the mud quickly splattered all over his face. He was completely covered from the brim of his cap to the bottom of his chin!

Diddy shook his head to throw the mud off his face before he opened his eyes and glared angrily at DK.

"You really are a dirty ape sometimes, aren't you!?" the little monkey said.

"Yep!" said DK with a mischievous smile, "And I don't mind being that way!"

"At least with me!" complained Diddy.

"Hmm, that mood of yours is making me wanna splash even more on you!"

"NOOOO! I'M SORRY! I MEANT NOTHING BY IT!" screamed Diddy desperately, "PLEASE! NO MORE! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

"I'm just kidding, little buddy!" said DK, "You know I forgive you for starting this mess."

"Then again, you were already thinking about something before I even pushed you down!" said Diddy.

"I guess you I was thinking what you must have been thinking: having fun with mud!"

"Wha-"

The two Kongs stared at each other for a few seconds before they started laughing.

Shortly after they stopped laughing, DK pulled Diddy out of the mud and onto his shoulders.

"I'm sorry I got us started into a mud fight," said Diddy as he wrapped his arms around DK' neck.

"I'm sorry too, little buddy," said DK, "I guess we've found some more fun by accident, you might say."

Diddy giggled at that comment, as DK stood up and began to carry his nephew through the jungle.

"I love you, DK," said Diddy.

"I love you too, Diddy," said DK, patting his nephew's feet, "Now let's go home and take a shower. We can't be seen looking like this. We'd look like a pair of mischievous troublemakers."

"You're right," agreed Diddy, "I'd feel very embarrassed if I had to be seen like this."

"Thankfully, our house is just a few minutes away."

Sure enough, in just a few minutes, the Kongs had arrived back at their tree house and were quickly storming into the bathroom.

"I'll give you the first shower, little buddy," said DK as he placed Diddy down on the floor, standing on his muddy feet.

As DK left Diddy alone in the bathroom, the little monkey removed his clothes and tossed them into the laundry basket. Then, he stepped into the shower, but wasn't quite in a singing mood, not with all of that mud splattered all over him.

DK waited just outside since he didn't want to get mud on anything in the house, other than a few footprints on the living room floor.

Soon, Diddy was out of the shower like clockwork, and he stepped out with a towel wrapped around his legs.

"Okay, big buddy. The shower's yours," said Diddy as he walked into his bedroom for another pair of his trademark red clothes.

DK's shower also went as fast as smooth clockwork, and soon both Kongs were looking as good as sparkling new!

As DK stepped out of the bathroom with a clean necktie, he met up with a now-good-looking Diddy just outside the bathroom door.

"How about a snack?" asked DK.

"Sure! How about one!?" answered Diddy excitedly.

The Kongs smiled at each other and walked into the kitchen for an afternoon snack.

* * *

_**Well, a little mischief can come every now and again, but now … it's time for me to get to work on chapter fifty! It's gonna be a great one! I GUARANTEE IT! :D**_


	50. Cake

_**This is it! The moment you've all been waiting for …**_

_**CHAPTER FIFTY!**_

_**Fifty ways for Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong to have fun and enjoy each other!**_

_**This sweet chapter was requested by Twin Cats. I really must thank both her and VideoGameNerd123 for all of those awesome ideas they've sent me over the past month! THANK YOU, LADIES!**_

_**Now, let's get cracking with something rather sweet with those two wonderful Kongs! XD**_

* * *

It was such a wonderful Sunday morning on Kongo Bongo. It may have been Sunday, but at least Diddy Kong could say that it was one of those Sundays in which he could relax at home without having to wear himself out on the racetrack!

As the early morning sunshine blasted through the windows of Diddy's room, his eyes picked up the sensation of brightness that disrupted his sleep.

The little monkey groaned lazily and slowly opened his eyes, looking as if he wasn't quite ready to wake up yet. He sat up and stretched his arms before looking out the window.

He really came to adore the beautiful sunshine that shined down on the island. He loved it so much that it brought some happy thoughts into his head.

"Hmm, … today looks like such a happy day," Diddy said to himself with a grin, "I like today so much that I think I'll do something for DK before he wakes up. I sure hope I'll have time to do it."

Diddy looked at the clock on his bedside table and saw that it was only 7:00 AM.

"DK said he didn't wanna wake up until ten," said Diddy, "That should give me plenty of time. I think I have a very good idea!"

Diddy put his cap on, shot himself out of his bed and scurried out of his bedroom. He tiptoed through the living room so as not to wake up DK. Then, he ran into the kitchen and began to think of something rather sweet.

"Yes," he whispered to himself, "I've got just the perfect thing for a day like this!"

The little monkey opened the pantry and found a banana-flavored cake mix. He grabbed it and set it down on the counter.

He grabbed a few cooking utensils and even decided upon snatching some cherries to go with it!

That wasn't all, though …

Diddy even sneaked into the candy drawer and took out some banana-flavored bars!

Then, with everything he wanted to include, the little simian went right to work on his own cake recipe!

He mixed the mix in with some eggs, and he broke the bars each into six tiny pieces before pouring them into the golden mix.

Then, he spent several minutes stirring the mixer around the bowl, wanting to be sure that everything was going to blend in well together.

Soon after, he took out a square-shaped cooking pan and poured the mix in.

He even dug his finger into a piece of what was leftover in the mixing bowl and tasted it.

"That is so delicious!" Diddy said to himself as he admired the taste of his own creation, "Oh boy! DK's gonna love this when he sees it!"

Diddy quickly washed his hands over the sink and dried off his hands before opening the oven and carefully placing the mix inside.

He closed the oven and picked up the cake mix box. Then, he carefully read over the baking instructions.

"Hmm, three hundred degrees for forty minutes? That should be plenty of time! This will be long done before DK was even woken up!"

Diddy set the oven's temperature dial to 300°F and twisted the cooking mode dial to 'bake'.

Then, he rushed over to the microwave and set its timer to forty-five minutes.

Convinced that all he had to do now was wait, Diddy slowly stepped out of the kitchen and started to quietly relax in the living room while he waited for the cake to bake.

Throughout those forty-five minutes, Diddy began to think about how DK would like his banana cake. He really couldn't wait to put those cherries on top and make it look like a cute-looking masterpiece!

Time went by slowly, but Diddy was well-relaxed, and DK remained asleep. The little monkey did his best to not fall asleep since he knew he had to get that cake out of the oven right after it was done.

By the time forty minutes had gone, Diddy began to count down the remaining minutes in his head as he anticipated the sight of that lovely cake.

Then, he got up off the living room couch and walked back into the kitchen. The microwave's timer was down to two minutes.

Diddy sat down at the dining table and kept his eyes on the timer.

Ninety seconds, … then one minute, … then thirty seconds.

Diddy really had his eyes fixed on that digital number display by now.

Ten seconds left.

Diddy stood up and slowly walked up to the oven.

Five, … four, … three, … two, … one.

The microwave let out a single beep which signaled the end of the baking period.

Diddy looked through the kitchen doorway to make sure that the beep didn't wake up DK.

It didn't.

The little monkey sighed with relief and twisted the oven's dial to 'off'.

Then, he stood there and waited for another minute to wait for the oven to cool off before he grabbed an oven mitt from the counter and opened the oven …

… the cake looked delicious!

Diddy carefully placed his hand under the cake and pulled it out of the hot oven. As he set it down on the counter and closed the oven, he gazed at the golden softness with delight! He felt very proud of himself.

Then, he grabbed four cherries and placed them on top of the cake at the four corners.

"And there it is," Diddy said to himself as he gazed at a now-complete banana cake.

Moments later, he heard the sound of yawning. It seemed to be coming from DK's room.

Diddy quickly took the cake and hid himself behind the counter.

He remained silent and still for a few minutes until he heard DK come into the kitchen.

"Hmm, … now … let's see what I can find for breakfast," the big ape said to himself lazily.

Judging his moment correctly, Diddy jumped out from behind the counter with the cake in his hands in landed on his feet right in front of DK.

"Surprise!" the little monkey shouted in delight.

"Whoa, hey there, little buddy!" said DK as he was just about startled from Diddy's surprise appearance.

Then, he glanced at the cake.

"D-did you make that cake f-for me?" asked DK curiously.

"As a matter of fact, yes I did!" said Diddy happily, "Made with some nice banana cake mix and some styling from some banana candy bars!"

"Wow!" said DK in surprise as he heard the details, "I've been wondering about what to do with those candy bars, but I see you've found some use in them!"

"I made this for us to share, but … I think you should have a nice big piece, and I'll take a smaller piece. The real reason I made this is because today looks so beautiful outside. It put me in a good mood, and it made me think about you and how much I love you. So, … I decided to make this for you to share our 'family love' together!"

"Aw, Diddy, my cute little buddy!" said DK, "You really are so sweet!"

Diddy's cheeks blushed as red as a cherry-flavored sweet.

Without hesitation, Diddy carefully placed the cake down on the center of the dining table. DK took out two plates, two forks and two knives from the utensil drawer.

The ape even came to notice the leftover mix that Diddy left on the counter.

"I see you put quite an effort into making it, little buddy," said DK as he looked at the leftover mix.

"Yep," said Diddy, "It wasn't easy."

"Well, … let's sit down and enjoy what you came up with!" said DK happily.

"Yeah, I just can't wait to see how you like it!" said Diddy excitedly.

Sure enough, DK carefully cut off a big piece of the cake and set it down on his plate. Diddy cut off a little piece for himself and put it on his plate as well.

Then, both Kongs sat down on their chairs and grabbed their forks.

"Why don't you take the first bite?" said Diddy.

"Well, … no mind if I do!" replied DK as he stabbed his fork into his piece and put it into his mouth.

Diddy sat still and watched DK take his first bite of the cake. He patiently awaited his uncle's response on the taste.

In no time, DK had swallowed it and put a smile on his face.

"Oh my!" said DK, "This cake is about as delicious as Candy's banana cream pies!"

Those words put a big smile on Diddy's face. His cheeks blushed even redder, knowing that his cake had been a success!

"You really are a good cake baker, Diddy!" said DK as he took another bite.

"Aw, thank you so much, DK!" said Diddy in extreme happiness, "You know, I had one thing in mind while making this: making you happy … because I love you so much! You're the best uncle for a little monkey my age!"

"Aw, Diddy," said DK, "You're the sweetest monkey I've ever known! I love you too! You're the best nephew for a big, strong ape who rules an island like this! You'd even make a great future ruler if I don't say so myself."

"I sure hope I can be a great ruler in the future when I've grown stronger muscles. Of course, right now though, I really enjoy being young and having a playful personality when I'm with you, and having great running speed. Besides, I've already made my name famous!"

"You sure have, little buddy!" said DK, "I'm really proud of you for everything you've done! Of course, I must say that I'm even more proud of you for this recent masterpiece you've baked for us! I must say: Thank you so much!"

"Aw, you're welcome, DK!" said Diddy as he took his first bite of his own recipe.

The taste soothed his tongue in such wondrous enjoyment. As he swallowed his first bite, he quickly put his fork in for another bite.

"I wish I could do this more often, … but … if only we had more of that awesome cake mix," said Diddy.

"Well, I'll head to the store next week and buy us some more!" said DK happily.

"DK, you're such a genius!" said Diddy with a smile.

"Me!? Why, you're the genius, Diddy! You were the one who came up with this delicious cake idea!" said DK.

"You're right, big buddy!" said Diddy.

"Well, let's finish off what we've got on our plates and go out for some fun, just you and me together!" said DK.

"Sure! I'd love some fun with you!" said Diddy, "I love having fun with you almost as much as I love you, yourself!"

"Aw, Diddy," said DK, "I feel the same way about you too!"

Both Kongs finished off their pieces of cake and put the rest into the refrigerator to save for later.

"Time for some fun, little buddy!" said DK as he lifted Diddy onto his shoulders.

"You said it, big buddy!" said Diddy playfully as he wrapped his arms around DK's neck and excitedly rode on him.

Soon, DK was taking another run through the jungle with his little nephew playfully riding on his shoulders like a toddler. They both enjoyed every moment of their glorious morning together!

Diddy couldn't have felt happier for putting a smile on DK's face with that wonderful cake!

* * *

_**Yep, when I said 'sweet', I really meant, and so did Twin Cats when sending this request to me!**_

_**Well, since I've got fifty chapters down, I need a little break for the night, but I'll still keep it going! I'll keep accepting even more requests, since there actually are some things I've been thinking of including, but haven't had a chance to put them in yet.**_

_**I wanna thank Twin Cats and VideoGameNerd123 for those sweet requests that contributed to the golden mark of fifty chapters, but hey, I'm not stopping here! Although, I really need a break for about a day or two. I'll take some time working on my music projects tomorrow. I might have another one finished by tomorrow night! Wish me luck!**_

_**Well, that'll be all for tonight. I'm gonna head to bed and get some much-needed sleep. See ya later with even more chapters, coming soon!**_

_**Until then, goodnight.**_


	51. Role play

_**I told ya I wasn't ending this! Even after fifty chapters, I'm still on a fun swing with this! XD**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

Kongo Bongo was seemingly the place to be on this fine Thursday afternoon. Only one tree house could describe it …

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were in their living room doing some strange role play with no one else around.

It turned into an interrogation scene where Diddy had tried to run from DK, but the big ape caught his little nephew and was about to tie him to a chair.

"Let me go!" yelled Diddy as he swung his legs back and forth while DK was holding him in his arms.

"I don't think so," said DK as he placed Diddy on the chair sitting down and grabbed a rope.

Sure enough, the gorilla quickly wrapped the rope around Diddy's chest and arms, and the back of the chair. He tightened the grip so that Diddy couldn't get out of the chair.

"So, … I must ask you," said DK, "Why would you run off into the jungle after telling me that you wanted to have fun?"

Diddy refused to move his lips.

"Well, … I guess it's a good thing I come prepared," said DK as he took a glass of cold water and tipped it towards Diddy's face.

The freezing water came out and poured all over Diddy's face. He shook a little, but he still didn't want to speak.

"Grrrrr-rrrrr-rrrrrr," said Diddy as he trembled from the cold sensations that the water gave him.

"So, are you willing to answer my question?" asked DK.

"No!" said Diddy with a stern look, "There's no way I'm talking!"

"Then, I guess I have no choice," the ape said, "I'll just have to give you something that always makes you talk when you don't want to."

With that, DK gave Diddy and evil smirk and crouched down right in front of him.

Diddy's eyes went wide as he knew what was going to happen. There was no escape from what the next few minutes brought.

DK wiggled his fingers and began to tickle Diddy's legs.

"NO! NOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" shrieked Diddy in loud laughter, "NAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I feel hungry for some cute little monkey toes!" teased DK playfully.

Diddy's eyes grew wider than ever.

"NOOOOOOOO!" the little monkey screamed.

But it was too late …

DK was already giving his little nephew's toes such a ticklish sensation that forced him into high-pitched squeals of laughter.

"Wow, your feet really are ticklish, huh?" said DK in response to Diddy's cute giggling squeals.

"Staahahahahahahahahop!" said Diddy in a cute voice, "I cahahahahahahan't stahahahahahand it!"

"Aw, but I think it's wonderful!" said DK, "If this be the case, I won't stop until I hear an answer to the question I asked you. Why would you run off on me after saying that you wanted to have fun with me?"

"Pleehehehehehehehease!" said Diddy, begging DK to stop.

But DK was not stopping anytime soon.

The ape raised his head and pressed it against Diddy's face.

"NO! PLEASE! NOOOOOOOOHOHOHOHO!" screamed Diddy as he anticipated another 'uncle/nephew' kiss.

"Time to make that face look even cuter," teased DK as he pressed his lips against Diddy's.

Diddy was about to speak, but it was too late, as DK had already sealed his nephew's mouth into his own and was getting ready to give him a raspberry kiss.

No time went by before DK blew very hard.

Diddy's face vibrated as he felt rumbled by DK's face raspberry.

"MMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" screamed Diddy.

Then, DK pulled his own head away and stared at Diddy, who was in a mess of bubbly giggles.

"So, are you gonna talk now, because if you don't, I'll do it all again!" said DK.

"NOOOOO! OKAY! I'LL TALK! I'LL TAAAAALLLLLK!" yelled Diddy.

"There, now was that so hard?" teased DK.

"PLEASE! I took off because I suddenly forgot that I had already planned to spend some time with Dixie!" said Diddy.

"Well, … why didn't you say so?"

"I just told you! I FORGOT!"

"Hmm, … I think someone's not quite the best at keeping track of his own schedule," teased DK.

"Shut up!" said Diddy angrily.

"I was just kidding!" said DK, "I didn't really mean it. Anyways, how could you have forgotten?"

"I don't know," said Diddy, "Somehow, having fun with you would almost make me forget about having fun with Dixie!"

Diddy's face began to sweat, and his cheeks blushed with worry over being late for his girlfriend.

"Okay," said DK, "I'll let you go and have some fun with Dixie."

DK untied Diddy from the chair and took a few steps back to let him go.

However, just as Diddy was about to run out again, DK grabbed him by the tail.

"Not just yet, little buddy," said DK, "Just a little something else first."

"Aw, man!" shouted Diddy, feeling very disappointed, "What would that be? More tickling!?"

"Nope," said DK.

"I somehow don't believe you!"

DK pulled Diddy closer and squeezed him into a bear hug.

"Just a little 'best buddies' with your favorite big buddy before you go," said DK, "Besides, I'd never let you go without a little hug first."

Diddy sighed as he wrapped his arms around DK's neck and hugged him back. His disappointed frown was suddenly turning into a smile as he felt loved by DK just from the fact that they were hugging each other.

"I love you, little buddy," said DK.

"I love you too, big buddy," said Diddy.

"I hope you have a good time with Dixie today," added DK.

"Thank you," said Diddy cutely before DK let him down.

"I'll talk to ya later, bud!" said Diddy happily as he turned towards the front door, "Bye!"

"Bye, Diddy!" said DK as he watched his nephew leave the house and stroll back into the jungle.

"I think he's lucky to have someone his age to hang out with," DK said to himself as he sat down on the living room sofa and relaxed himself.

* * *

_**Well, I kinda felt challenged by this one a little since I couldn't quite understand some of it at first, but I found something I thought would work.**_

_**Speaking of Dixie, I've really wanted to find a way to put her into this. I haven't really had a chance yet, but I could thinking of possibilities right now. However, I'm gonna make that up to you all! This fanfic may be focused on DK and Diddy, but I think Dixie should get a small part too.**_

_**Anyways, I'm glad to be writing again after I finished off another project last night. I've got plenty of writing (and reading) time again, so I wouldn't mind receiving a shipload of requests, even though I've exceeded fifty chapters already, but the possibilities can be practically endless!**_

_**See y'all later! More requested chapters to come soon! :)**_


	52. Romance interrupted

_**Well, … I guess it's finally time to put Dixie into the story! XD**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

_**How about a mixture of romantic love and brotherly love!?**_

* * *

It was a beautiful Thursday evening on Kongo Bongo.

(**A/N: I guess I'll just say that it's the same Thursday as the previous chapter was.**)

The skies were as orange as an orange (fruit), and the sunset was as beautiful as ever.

Diddy Kong was hanging out on the beach with his girlfriend, Dixie Kong. The two were having a wonderful day together and they didn't want it to end.

Right now, the two were gazing at the yellowish-orange sunset over the western horizon.

"(sigh) I just love coming out here and watching the sunset," said Dixie, "But I especially love it when I'm with you."

"I feel the same way," said Diddy softly.

The two looked at each other and smiled.

"So, … can I get a smooch from the only monkey I could ever love?" asked Dixie.

"You mean … me?" said Diddy.

"Sure," said Dixie with a big smile.

The two Kongs wrapped an arm around each of their backs and puckered their lips against each other.

Soon, the two were kissing and smooching each other. The sunset shone down on them and made it look as romantic as ever.

This didn't last too long, though …

"Having a cute time, I see," came a very familiar voice.

There was DK, sneaking up behind Diddy.

The two younger Kongs stopped kissing and were startled by DK's sudden appearance.

DK!" shouted Diddy, "You've just interrupted our very peaceful moment!"

"Aw, c'mon, little buddy!" said DK playfully, "I thought I might come over here and see how you were doing. Besides, you don't mind if I join you, do you?"

Diddy and Dixie looked at each other and thought about it.

"Sure," said Diddy, sounding annoyed.

"I don't mind at all," said Dixie, looking more cheerful.

DK sat down right next to his nephew.

"So, … how's my favorite little buddy been doing today? I haven't really seen much of you lately," said DK.

"(sigh) I've been here the whole time, … and I'm just fine," said Diddy.

Dixie scooted next to Diddy and started rubbing his back.

"Are you feeling okay, Dids?" asked Dixie.

"(sigh) I'm fine," said Diddy, not looking very fine, "It's just … -"

"I understand," said Dixie, "But … at least we've got some company."

Diddy looked at Dixie just before DK broke in.

"You know what I think?" the big ape said, "I think there is a little problem."

"What?" Diddy and Dixie both asked.

"I'm sure that I have with me … something that has been missing."

Diddy could tell right away where this was going.

"Don't even think about it, DK," Diddy shot at his uncle.

"What is it?" asked Dixie curiously, "Are you sure you're okay, Dids?"

Dixie rubbed Diddy's legs as if trying to keep him calm.

"Please don't make it worse, Dix!" whispered Diddy in Dixie's ear.

"It's time to put some fun into the picture!" teased DK.

With that, DK picked up Diddy and laid him down on his lap.

"NOOO! DK, NOT IN FRONT OF MY GIRLFRIEND!" screamed Diddy.

"DK, what are you doing?" asked Dixie as she stood up and walked in front of DK.

"I think it's time for a cute little monkey to receive some wonderful tickling!" teased DK with an evil smirk.

"NO! NOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Diddy.

But it was no use …

DK began to dig his fingers all over Diddy's belly, making him laugh hard as he felt the sensations that tickled him severely.

"NOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Diddy as DK pinned his arms down and rested his arm over his legs to keep him from moving.

"(sigh) You just don't know when to stop, do you?" asked Dixie to DK.

"Nope!" said DK with a smile, "I just love tickling my cute little buddy!"

"STAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOP!" shrieked Diddy.

"Aw, but it's just so cute!" said DK.

"YOHOHOHOU'RE EMBAHAHAHAHARRASSING MEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

"Well, perhaps Dixie could help out!" teased DK as she turned to Diddy's girlfriend, "Would you care to do some tickling with me?"

"Oh, um, … -" Dixie really wasn't into tickling very much.

"Because if you don't, … I'll tickle him even more!"

"Don't do it, Dix! PLEASE DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" yelled Diddy.

"Diddy, I really hate to say this, but … I guess I have no choice," said Dixie with a fake frown.

"NOOOOO! PLEEEEEEEEEEASE!"

Dixie slowly walked up to the others and sat down right over Diddy's knees.

Diddy's eyes were growing wider than ever. He couldn't believe what lied ahead of him. It felt like a nightmare to him.

"_DK's forcing Dixie to tickle me too!? WHY!? WHY!? WWWWWHHHHHYYYYY!?" _thought Diddy as he sat there and awaited even more tickling.

Sure enough, Dixie gently began to wiggle her fingers on Diddy's neck.

"NO! AAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOT MY NEHEHEHEHEHEHECK!" laughed Diddy in high-pitched squeals.

Even Dixie could easily tickle Diddy's most sensitive spot! This made him feel as annoyed as ever.

DK quickly joined in, also going for Diddy's neck. Now, the poor little monkey's neck was being tickled on both sides at the same time!

"AAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" shrieked Diddy loudly, "NAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tears began to pour from Diddy's eyes as his neck received the worst tickle torture it had ever had.

Then, they both stopped.

"Just one more thing," said DK.

"What?" asked Dixie with a curious face.

DK lowered his head and just about pressed his lips against Diddy's lips.

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOO! NOT IN FRONT OF DIXIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!" panicked Diddy.

But it was too late to escape now …

DK blew a very hard raspberry on Diddy's face and vibrated his whole head. The little monkey looked at Dixie, who seemed to put a faint grin on her face. Diddy's cheeks blushed as red as ever.

Then, DK lifted his head and looked at Dixie.

"Your turn," he said.

Dixie turned back to Diddy and slowly approached his face.

As Diddy's cheeks blushed even redder, Dixie puckered her lips against Diddy's and blew a very soft raspberry that still had enough in it to tickle Diddy's face!

Diddy giggled and let out some very cute-sounding high-pitched laughs.

"Together!" said DK playfully.

Diddy's eyes went as wide as they had ever been, and his cheeks were still blushing even heavier in anticipation.

DK and Dixie both had their heads right over Diddy's face. DK went for Diddy's lips again while Dixie aimed at his red cheeks.

Then, they both blew as hard as they could.

Diddy shut his eyes and tried to scream, but his best buddy and girlfriend had his lips sealed for raspberry kisses! They vibrated his head so much that he had no control of his facial features for now.

"MMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" said Diddy as his eyes leaked even more tears.

Seconds later, it was finally over …

… but Diddy was a complete mess.

His eyes went slightly wonky and were still leaking a few tears from the torturous tickling and raspberry kisses. His mouth was leaking saliva from uncontrollable laughter and giggling. His cheeks were as red as they ever had been in his life, even redder than his clothes.

DK and Dixie both looked at Diddy and giggled themselves. They thought he looked very cute.

"Diddy?" said Dixie, feeling worried that her boyfriend wouldn't be able to stop giggling.

"Don't worry, Dixie," said DK, "That often happens when he gets tickled so much. He should be okay in a few minutes."

Dixie sighed and looked at DK.

"What were your kisses for, anyway?" she asked.

"Best buddy kisses … to celebrate our uncle/nephew family love relationship!" said DK happily.

Dixie seemed astounded by this. She glanced down at Diddy again, who was still giggling like a puddling mess.

"Why dihihihihihihihihid yohohohohohou have tohohohohohohohohoho share thahahahahahahahahat wihihihihihith my girlfriehehehehehehehehehehehend!?" asked Diddy to DK through his extreme giggling.

"Why, … everyone on Kongo Bongo knows how much of a great family we are, little buddy," said DK with a grin, "Besides, you can't have that without family love kisses, even in front of others' you also love, … including your girlfriend!"

Diddy slumped his head back and felt his cheeks blush even heavier! He felt that his face was about to explode from the extreme blushing; having to be embarrassingly tickled right in front of his girlfriend, having her girlfriend tickle him with his uncle, and having DK reveal their uncle/nephew kisses directly to her!

The poor little red-capped monkey felt so embarrassed that he almost felt like fainting out of his embarrassing misery.

"Aw, cheer up, Dids," said Dixie as she gently rubbed her boyfriend's ear, "I don't feel as if you've been doing secret kisses behind my back. I used to love being kissed by my parents before they disappeared."

Diddy felt some relief coming to him at that moment. His cheeks finally began to lighten up.

"Besides, when we're away from each other at times, it's nice that you have at least someone who loves you so much, and you should be lucky that it's family, … something that I really don't have too much of, … other than a sister and a cousin."

"Thanks, Dix," said Diddy, finally regaining his control.

Diddy's eyes were back to normal, but his cheeks were still red. He turned to DK.

"DK, … how could you?" he said unhappily.

"I'm sorry, little buddy," said DK as he pet Diddy's stomach, "I just thought that some fun would go well with your romantic time with Dixie."

"I really didn't mind it too much," admitted Dixie, "I kinda feel sorry, too, Dids, for having to tickle you like that."

Diddy took glances at both of his allies and smiled.

"It's okay," he said softly, "I love you, … both of you."

"We love you too, Dids!" said Dixie as she kissed Diddy's cheek once more, "You're the sweetest monkey I've ever met!"

"And you're the best little buddy that I've ever lived with!" added DK.

Diddy looked at DK, "You're the best big buddy I've ever lived with too."

Then, he turned to Dixie …

"And you're the best girl I've ever met as well!"

"Aw, Diddy!" DK and Dixie both said with playful smiles.

Diddy smiled back at them. He felt very happy to be loved by two of the greatest Kongs who had made his life so happy over the last twenty years. It seemed so lucky for him to have a rather brotherly 'uncle/nephew' relationship with DK and a romantic relationship with Dixie.

It seemed all complete right here!

* * *

_**Well, Dixie finally joins in DK and Diddy's fun … at least, for a while, as far as this fanfic is concerned.**_

_**A brotherly family relationship with an uncle plus a romantic relationship with a beautiful girl; it seems as though Diddy has it complete for him!**_

_**More requests on returning to the regular 'uncle/nephew' swing are welcome, but for now, I need to rest for the night. See ya tomorrow! (yawns and falls asleep)**_


	53. Flour fight!

_**Time for some more monkey nonsense with DK & Diddy! :)**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was a sunny Friday afternoon on Kongo Bongo. The jungle seemed very peaceful and quiet today.

Well, most of it …

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong had been having another one of those days in their tree house, monkeying around and having fun together.

This afternoon, however, they had decided to make another cake together. They had all of the ingredients waiting on the counter and were already pouring the cake mix into the bowl.

Then, they started adding the other ingredients. For a while, everything seemed okay …

… until …

DK seemed to fumble with the flour bag while he tried to pull it open.

Flour poured down and landed on Diddy's, who was sitting on the other side of the table. The little monkey's face went white with flour powder!

"So, you think this is funny, huh!?" said Diddy angrily as he coughed from the flour.

"Well, how's about a flour fight!?" teased DK with an evil grin.

"Ooh, you are gonna get powdered on!" shouted Diddy.

With that, Diddy stood on the table and threw some flour at DK. It landed on his necktie.

DK tossed some more flour on Diddy's shirt.

Then, after they stopped coughing from all the flour flying around, Diddy fought back with another scoop of flour …

… and …

… the flour flew all over DK's face. The ape coughed for a few seconds before he gave Diddy a mean glare.

"I figured you'd do that," said DK as he grabbed Diddy's shoulders and lifted him off the table.

"Well, you started it!" shouted Diddy with an unhappy look.

"Well, then I'll finish it too!"

DK put his nephew back down on the table, sitting down, and pinned his arms down.

Diddy knew what was happening next, … something that would always happen whenever he messed with DK's face …

Tickling!

Sure enough, it immediately proved to be correct, as DK began to wiggle his fingers over Diddy's belly and give him those ticklish sensations that could only do nothing more than throw him up the wall with laughter.

"NAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Diddy, "I'M SOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHORREEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHY!"

"Hmm, I think I need to give that neck of yours some sensations before I feel convinced," teased DK.

Diddy's eyes grew wide in fear.

"NO! NOOOOOO! NOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" screamed Diddy as DK started tickling his neck in zigzag patterns.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle, my ticklish little buddy!" teased DK playfully.

"ENOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOUGH!" yelled Diddy.

"Not just yet," said DK, "I could do this all day!"

"NAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

DK simply spent the next couple of minutes giving his nephew some ticklish fun on his neck, stomach, belly and even his feet.

However, there was worse to come …

DK lowered his head and puckered his lips on Diddy's neck. This made Diddy want to panic out of his grasp even more, but there was no use even trying to escape since DK always had a tight grip on him.

And just like that, DK blew a huge raspberry on Diddy's neck.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" shrieked Diddy as if he was being tortured to death.

That one raspberry was enough to make the little monkey scream as loud as he could in extremely high-pitched squeals of laughter and giggles that forced him to leak saliva out of his mouth.

Then, DK lifted his head and allowed his nephew to recover.

Diddy had a flour-powdered smile plastered on his face, and he seemed to be giggling endlessly.

"I think I've made my point by now," said DK teasingly as he stared at a bubbly-giggling Diddy.

"Yohohohohohohohohohou are crahahahahahahahazeehehehehehehehehehy!" laughed Diddy.

"I know," said DK.

"Especially because you started the flour fight!" yelled Diddy.

"Well, … I guess there's always a way for us to monkey around! Even with kitchen ingredients!" said DK in a playful tone.

Diddy sighed in disbelief. He really thought his uncle was out of his mind right now.

"Still, though, I really think hitting my face with flour wasn't necessary," said DK.

"Well, if you could get my face, then why can't I get yours!?" asked Diddy angrily, "WHY!?"

DK simply smiled at Diddy.

"Because I have a face that hates messes!" he said with a laugh.

"No," said Diddy, "You just don't like having messes on your face."

"(sigh) True," said DK, "I thought it was fun."

"I kinda liked it too," admitted Diddy, "Still, though, I'm sorry I got your face again."

"Ah, don't worry, little buddy," said DK, "It'll come right off when I wash it."

DK lifted Diddy and pulled him closer for a hug.

"I love you, little buddy," said DK.

"I love you too, big buddy," said Diddy as he hugged DK back.

"Why don't we wash ourselves off," said DK, "Then, we'll get right back to this cake."

"Sure," answered Diddy.

The two Kongs walked over to the kitchen sink and washed their hands and faces before turning back to their unfinished cake recipe.

* * *

_**Even when making a cake, they run into trouble between themselves. Of course, it's a good thing they can always forgive each other right afterward!**_

_**I'll have another one coming up later tonight, as I've received another request. I'm on a double-chapter day again!**_

_**See ya then!**_


	54. A gift for Dixie

_**Well, now that we've got more kitchen nonsense, let's head back to something a little more heartwarming.**_

_**Requested by Twin Cats.**_

* * *

It was a wonderful-looking Saturday morning on Kongo Bongo. All of the Kongs were out enjoying the fresh air.

Diddy Kong was wandering through the jungle. He wasn't quite taking the time to enjoy the scenery that surrounded him. He seemed to be in a desperate search for something.

"What am I gonna give her?" the little monkey asked himself as he felt more desperate than ever.

Diddy searched through almost every mile on the island, but nothing seemed to get his attention.

A few minutes later, DK came by.

"Hey, little buddy," the ape said, "Why in such a desperate rush?"

"I'm trying to find something for Dixie," said Diddy as he was about to walk right by his uncle without stopping.

"Uh, why so?" asked DK in curiosity.

Diddy stopped and turned around to face DK.

"I don't really have a particular reason for it," said Diddy, "I just wanna give something to her so that she can put a smile on her face."

"Well, I'm not sure than wandering around alone, feeling desperate, would help you much," said DK.

"Gee, thanks for that advice," said Diddy sarcastically.

"C'mon, little buddy," said DK as he walked up to Diddy and patted his forehead, "Don't be so hard on yourself. Believe me; I often have a hard time trying to find things for Candy. Why not let me help you out?"

"What if you can't find anything?" said Diddy, looking worried, "I'm sure you don't even know half of the stuff that Dixie likes!"

"Well, that may be true," said DK, feeling a little stupid at the moment, "But I can still help you by showing you all of the things I like to pick out when I get into these things. At least one of them could help you."

"Are you sure, big buddy?" asked Diddy.

"Of course I'm sure!" said DK playfully, "Now let's head out there and find something! Shall we?"

"Okay."

With that, Diddy climbed onto DK's shoulders, and the big ape began to slowly walk around the jungle towards a place where he always loved to go to. He felt sure his nephew might like it too.

"I know a wonderful place where you can go and pick up certain things for a girl," said DK, "I love it, and I'm sure you'll love it too."

"I hope," said Diddy with a slight gulp.

The little monkey still seemed worried. What if there wasn't anything there that Dixie liked? What if it was just another tickling trap set up by DK? Diddy just didn't know.

Eventually, DK brought Diddy to a strange temple which he had never laid his eyes upon before.

"What kinda place … it this?" asked Diddy nervously.

"You'll see, little buddy," replied DK, "You'll see."

DK carried his little nephew into the temple.

"This isn't the kind of temple that collapses when you touch something, is it?" asked Diddy.

"Nope," said DK, "Not even close to that."

A hundred yards later, Diddy's eyes caught the glimpse of what seemed to be a huge collection of jewels and other shiny objects scattered over the floor and hanging on the walls.

The little monkey felt so amazed by the sight of this pouring of jewels that he couldn't even believe his eyes. He had never seen so many of them in his life.

"This place looks so unbelievable!" said Diddy excitedly, "I don't even know where to begin from here!"

"Well, that's why they've got so many to choose from," said DK, "They've been kept in here for so many years yet they still shine brightly and make the walls seem as if they have lights.

"Wait a minute," said Diddy, "How could anyone else see this temple if you said that Candy and Dixie have never seen it?"

"It seems complicated, but … let's just say that I'm the only one around who really knows where it is," said DK.

"Well, not quite anymore," said Diddy, "You'd have to count me too!"

"Yep, you too!" said DK with a smile, "Anyways, ever since I first laid my eyes on this temple, I've never really told anyone about it/ I always feared it would spread to an enemy who would want to snatch them all."

"Oh, … yeah," said Diddy, "And then, none of us would have decent gifts to bring to others."

"It's true."

DK carried Diddy over to a spot where hundreds of beautiful, shiny earrings laid against a marble wall.

"Oh, my!" said Diddy as he stared at the earrings, "I can't take my eyes off those earrings! I'll bet Dixie would love one!"

"See! Now what did I tell ya!?" said DK happily.

DK crouched down and allowed Diddy to reach two pearly blue earrings with his own hand.

As the little monkey took the earrings, he gazed at them for several minutes straight.

"Okay, I'd say it's time to head back home and make those things shine even more before you give them to Dixie. The cleaner, the better," said DK.

"Alright, then," said Diddy, "I can't wait to see the look in Dixie's eyes when she sees these!"

The two Kongs left the secretly hidden cave and rushed back home to their tree house so that Diddy could wash off the earrings.

Once the two had arrived back home, Diddy scrubbed on those earrings as much as he could, and soon they were as shiny as ever.

He took them out in the sunlight, and they glistened in the brightness, reflecting the light off the sun.

As Diddy was about to leave for Dixie's house, DK came up and patted his nephew on the back.

"Good luck, little buddy," the ape said.

"I hope she likes these," said Diddy.

"I'd bet she will," said DK, "Now go over there and have a splendid time!"

"Thanks, big buddy!"

Diddy jumped off the porch and landed on his feet. Then, he strolled back into the jungle with the earrings towards Dixie's house.

Throughout the walk, Diddy was careful not to let anything happen to the earrings before they reached their destination.

Eventually, Diddy arrived at his girlfriend's tree house. He climbed up the ladder with one hand while holding onto both earrings with his other hand.

As soon as he was on the porch, he ran up to Dixie's door and knocked.

A few seconds seem to last for about a minute or two before Dixie finally answered the door.

"Oh, hi, Diddy," said Dixie with a warm smile.

"Hi, Dixie," said Diddy, smiling back at his girlfriend, "I thought I'd stop by and give you a little something."

"Well, what would that be?" asked Dixie curiously, "Something truly romantic, I presume?"

Diddy revealed the earrings from behind his back.

Dixie took one glimpse of the earrings, and she gasped in surprise.

"Wow!" she said.

"New earrings!" said Diddy with a big grin.

"Earrings?" said Dixie, "I never thought I'd get new earrings in years! Oh, my precious Dids, you shouldn't have!"

The two Kongs smiled and giggled at each other.

"So, … uh, … yeah, I was thinking that if something ever happened to your other pair of earrings, then these could be a new charm."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

Dixie slowly reached her hand out and took the earrings from Diddy's hand.

"I'll be right back," she said before turning back inside.

Diddy's heart had leaped with pride. He felt so proud of himself for choosing those beautiful earrings for Dixie. He really felt that he owed DK a million thanks after helping him through this.

Moments later, Dixie came back out with her new earrings pierced onto her ears.

"Wow!" said Diddy in astonishment, "Dix, my precious girl, you look so beautiful I can barely stand up!"

Dixie giggled and began to squeeze her boyfriend for a hug.

"Thank you so much, Dids!" said Dixie happily as she embraced Diddy in a romantic hug, "I love you so much!"

"I love you so much too, Dix!" said Diddy as he hugged Dixie back.

"You are the nicest monkey I've ever known in my life!" said Dixie.

"You are the prettiest girl I've ever known in my life!" said Diddy.

The two monkeys kept hugging each other for a minute before they finally let go of each other.

"You wanna stay and hang out for a little bit?" offered Dixie.

Diddy's smile faded into a frown.

Dixie knew what that meant. She sighed and wrapped an arm around Diddy's back.

"I understand," she said, "You've got important things to do with DK?"

"(sigh) Yeah," said Diddy unenthusiastically, "I wish I could stay with you a little longer, but … my uncle and I have some business to attend to."

"I sure hope it's not having to deal with Cranky," said Dixie.

Diddy's face gave a look of dumbfounded confusion.

"Don't worry, Dids," continued Dixie, "I could invite you over tomorrow, then we can hang out all day and just … enjoy each other."

"Why, sure! You know I'd love that!" said Diddy as his smile came back, "You always seem to know what to do when I'm down."

"Sure seems that way," replied Dixie.

"Well, I'll see you later, precious," said Diddy as he patted the back of Dixie's neck and turned towards the ladder.

"I'll see ya tomorrow, Dids!" said Dixie.

"See ya tomorrow, Dix!" said Diddy.

With that said, Diddy jumped off the porch and began to take a run back to his own house, shared with DK.

As the little simian ventured into the jungle again, he increased his speed and began running like the wind.

Soon, Diddy was back home with DK.

As the little monkey walked in, DK came out of the kitchen with a banana in his head.

"Hey, little buddy!" the ape said as he jumped onto the living room sofa in front of the TV.

"Hi, DK!" said Diddy as he approached DK and jumped right onto his lap.

"So, how did it turn out?" asked DK.

"SHE LOVED THEM!" shouted Diddy in extreme happiness, "She couldn't take her eyes off for a minute before she eventually tried them on her ears and considered them beautiful! She felt like thanking me a million times!"

"I'm so glad, Diddy!" said DK, "See, I told ya that cave was a special place to go!"

"Thank you so much for taking me to that temple, big buddy! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have found those earrings, and I certainly wouldn't be heading back to her house tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?"

"She invited me over for tomorrow! We're just gonna hang out at her place."

"That sounds nice," said DK.

Diddy wrapped his arms around DK's neck and embraced him in a cute hug.

"I love you so much, DK! I love you!" said Diddy with extreme happiness.

"I love you too, Diddy," replied DK as he hugged Diddy back.

"You've gotta take me to that temple more often," said Diddy.

"Oh, I will!" answered DK, "I certainly will. There will be many more treasures awaiting us in the future."

DK and Diddy smiled at each other and kept on snuggling each other while watching TV for the next hour.

* * *

_**And so ends another chapter combining 'romantic love' with 'brotherly' love. Diddy's had such a lucky day! XD**_

_**More requests welcome! Good news: I don't have to worry about any races this weekend! Plus, I've got Monday off! I could spend the next three days just lazing around. I don't laze around too much, though. I'm NOT an obese person, and I wanna keep it that way!**_

_**Anyways, see ya later … with more chapters! :)**_


	55. Paintball fight!

_**Ooh, boy. I predict … DK and Diddy's monkey nonsense is about to continue … right now!**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was Wednesday in Kongo Bongo, but it wasn't very nice out today. It had rained throughout the morning without any thunder or lightning. They were just steady rain showers that turned the jungle into a tropical rainforest.

Thankfully, everyone decided to stay indoors today to keep dry. It may not have been pouring heavily, but it was still enough for the younger Kongs to not get themselves muddy in the wet jungle.

Diddy Kong was relaxing in the living room watching TV, while Donkey Kong was in the kitchen looking for a snack to share with his nephew.

Since there was no thunder or lightning outside, the indoors seemed like a very warm place to Diddy while it rained. No scares, no cold wetness, no nothing to worry about. It was just a simple rainy day.

Then, DK came out of the kitchen with a strange toy gun in his hand. He sneaked up behind Diddy and took a shot at him.

A paintball blew out of the gun and splattered on the back of Diddy's head. Diddy yelled in shock from the surprise attack and turned back to notice DK giggling at him with the paintball gun in his hand.

Diddy put his hand on the back of his head and felt something on it. He brought his hand back down, and paint was all over it.

"Paintballs!?" shouted Diddy with anger.

"Well, since it's a rainy day, it's fun time!" said DK playfully.

"No! I'd say it's time for a 'PAINTBALL FIGHT'!" yelled Diddy as he stormed into his room and came back with his own paintball gun.

"I had know idea you had one too," said DK.

"I always come prepared for surprise attacks!" commented Diddy, "Such as this! Now let's get crackin'!"

"It's on!"

With those words, the two Kongs began to shoot paintballs at each other. In no time, they were both drenched in wet paint that came in endless colors.

Diddy seemed to behave aggressively with his paintball gun. He took shots on just about everywhere on DK's body.

Then, he made his final blast on DK's face.

DK's fur was just about ruined from head to toe. He stood there, covered in paint.

Diddy gave DK some evil smirks.

"Ha, ha!" teased Diddy, "Who's laughing now?"

"I'll think you'll be laughing even more in just a minute," said DK.

"Why? Because I'm such a winner in paintball fighting!" answered Diddy.

"No," said DK, "Because it's time for me to give you your big prize!"

DK tossed his gun aside and drew himself closer to Diddy, who began to back away until he hit a wall.

"It's time for your ticklish reward!" teased DK.

Diddy's eyes grew wide as he anticipated his ticklish prize for beating his uncle in a paintball fight. He dropped his gun as DK had him cornered.

Sure enough, as Diddy had no place to go, DK crouched down and pinned his nephew's arms to the floor.

Then, the tickling began …

DK took his free hand and wiggled its fingers all over Diddy's feet.

"Nooohohohoheehehehehehehehehehehehehe!" giggled Diddy in cute squeals of laughter as his feet were so ticklish.

"Aw, I just love those cute little feet of yours, little buddy. I could just eat them up!" said DK playfully.

"NOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! PLEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" begged Diddy through his laughter.

DK ignored Diddy's plea and drew his fingers up to his chin.

"NOOAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" shrieked Diddy as his face got tickled severely by DK's gentle fingers.

"Cootchie cootchie coo! I've gotcha into a fun time, little buddy!" commented DK teasingly as he continued to tickle Diddy's face from his chin up to his nose.

Diddy laughed and laughed throughout the whole thing, unable to control himself. He could never find a way out of DK's tickle torture, and when it started he could never stop laughing because of how ticklish he was.

Eventually, DK stopped and hugged his little buddy.

"Yohohohou dohohohoho realihihize that thihihihis is gonna mahahahake our mess even wohohohohohorse!" said Diddy as DK hugged him.

"I know, but I just love messing with ya, little buddy," said DK happily, "It's fun to have fun with paintballs while it's raining."

Diddy sighed and had to agree.

"I love ya, little buddy," said DK.

"I love you too, DK," said Diddy.

Diddy wrapped his arms around DK's neck and hugged him tightly.

They sat there and hugged each other for a minute before they got back up on their feet.

Diddy ran into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Moments later, the shower was on.

DK was curious to know whether or not Diddy might sing again, but his attention seemed to be drawn away from the TV. A very funny show was coming on. He knew it was one that they both liked.

"Ooh, Seinfeld is coming on!" said DK, "This is such a funny show even though it's about twenty-five years old."

While the first scene was playing, Diddy came out of the shower, having taken a rather quick one to wash all the paint off his fur.

Then, DK stepped into the bathroom while Diddy took a spot on the sofa and waited for him. As he fixed his eyes to the television, more laughter began to break out as the Seinfeld show amused him.

* * *

_**That'll do it for now. I've got slots available for even more requests, but for now I'm gonna watch some funny Seinfeld moments myself!**_

_**See ya later with whatever the next request will be! :)**_


	56. Bog monster!

_**Well, after I've gotten some laughs from Seinfeld, it's time for you all to get some more laughs from DK & Diddy!**_

_**Requested by Twin Cats.**_

* * *

It was a sunny Friday on Kongo Bongo. The jungle really seemed to be the place to be today.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong certainly knew that. They were taking a stroll together through the jungle as the tropical breeze kept them cool.

"My, what a beautiful day it is!" said Diddy, looking very happy.

"You said it, Diddy," said DK.

The two Kongs stopped and noticed a beautiful row of flowers nearby.

Diddy rushed over to them and got a closer look. He sniffed at them and loved what poured into his nose.

"Wow," the little simian said to himself, "I'd bet Dixie would love one of these."

"I'm sure she would too, little buddy," said DK as he came up behind Diddy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Diddy looked up at DK and grinned at him. DK smiled back at his little nephew.

Then, the sound of a twig snapping was heard in the distance, followed by the sounds of footsteps which came closer every second.

"What's that?" asked Diddy, looking worried.

"I don't know," replied DK, also appearing to be worried.

Diddy climbed onto DK's shoulders and wrapped his arms around his neck to keep himself safe and warm.

"There, there, little buddy," said DK, trying to keep Diddy comfort, "Just calm down. Nothing's gonna happen to us."

Soon came the sound of a monstrous roar that even terrified DK.

"Oh, no!" the ape shouted, "It can't be true!"

"The bog monster!?" yelled Diddy, "Run for it, DK!"

Just as DK was about to start running, the said-bog monster jumped in front of them and began to drae itself closer.

DK and Diddy screamed.

DK began to back away from the monster, but accidentally backed into a tree. Diddy jumped off his shoulders and landed on his lap. The two Kongs hugged each other as tightly as they could. They trembled together in fear of their end.

"DK, whatever happens, … I j-just want you to know that I … l-l-l-love you s-s-so much that I'd n-n-n-n-never w-w-want anything like this t-t-t-to happen to y-y-y-you!" said Diddy as he trembled heavily.

"I love you s-so much too, D-Diddy," said DK, "I n-never wanted this t-t-to happen to y-y-you, either! I'm so sorry it had to end this w-way!"

"M-m-m-me, too!" said Diddy.

As the bog monster grew even closer, the Kongs brought their faces together and made brief eye contact with each other before shutting their eyes tight with tears.

Soon, the monster was right in front of them. It roared as loud as it could.

The Kongs held onto each other even tighter. Their faces rubbed against each other. Virtually nothing was separating them. They were sure they were dead now. They refused to open their eyes. They were ready for their end.

…

"Well, I've still got it after all these years!" said an old-sounding voice.

DK and Diddy opened their eyes and watched the bog monster take its own head and rip it off.

It turned out to be a costume of a bog monster.

As the head came off, Cranky's head appeared inside of it.

"So, you two get quite a scare. I'm sure that'll teach you!" said Cranky.

"CRANKY!" yelled DK and Diddy together.

"What!?" said Cranky, "How else could I teach you for blowing up my cabin!?"

DK and Diddy looked at Cranky with dumbfounded looks as if they had no idea what he was talking about.

"Like you don't know," continued the old codger, "Yes! I seemed to believe right from the start that you sent those idiots into my cabin and let them blow up the whole place! You two knuckleheads were using Smash items to wreck my cabin, weren't you!?"

DK and Diddy looked at each other with sweat coming out of their faces. They didn't know how to explain it to Cranky.

They turned back to Cranky, who was still glaring angrily at them.

"YES!" screamed DK, "We did use Smash items to wreck your cabin!"

"We were just doing it for fun and laughs!" cried Diddy, "We were so bored!"

"There was virtually nothing else to do on Kongo Bongo!" continued DK.

"We used Smash items so that you wouldn't think it was us!" said Diddy.

"WE'RE SO SORRY, CRANKY!" they both cried together.

DK and Diddy hugged each other again. Cranky couldn't help but feel a little sympathy towards them, but he still felt very angry.

"Well, … I'm sure you numbskulls have learned your lesson by now!"

"Yes, we have!" said DK.

"Just go ahead and punish us!" yelled Diddy.

"No, I'm not gonna punish you," said Cranky, "I'm letting you off this time, but if it ever happens again, the both of you will know what it's like to develop the fear of science!"

With that, Cranky shuffled and walked away, grunting to himself as he went off.

"I think we'd better stay away from him for a while," said Diddy.

"I agree," said DK, "Who knows what dreadful science he's hiding in his place?"

"I'll probably never wanna know," said Diddy, "Besides, I'd hate to have to even see it. I wouldn't want you to see it either. Besides, I love you too much for that to happen."

"I feel the same for you too, little buddy. I love you so much, I'd want to do anything it takes to keep you safe, even if you're trying to keep me safe."

"Aw, DK," said Diddy.

The two Kongs hugged each other again, but it was now a hug of 'family love'.

"Let's go home, little buddy," said DK.

"Sure thing," said Diddy, "But, … wait! What about those lovely flowers we spotted earlier?"

"Well, go ahead and take one, little buddy," said DK with a grin.

Without hesitation, Diddy ran on all fours to the row of flowers that had spotted earlier on, and pulled one out.

Then, DK stood up and scooped his little buddy off the ground and back onto his shoulders for a ride back home.

* * *

_**Uh, special service announcement to all of you Donkey Kong fans out there: Don't mess with Cranky!**_

_**I was trying to get this one done during the night, but then I fell asleep and finished it the next morning.**_

_**As for VideoGameNerd123, I'll have your request filled in later today. Don't you worry. :)**_

_**See ya soon.**_


	57. Milkshake accident

_**If you wanna see some monkeys mess around with dairy products, you've got it coming right up!**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was a sunny Tuesday afternoon on Kongo Bongo. The jungle was as beautiful as a tropical rainforest.

Diddy Kong was in the kitchen of his tree house, shared with Donkey Kong.

The little monkey had a milkshake maker on the counter and was pouring in some chocolate milk to make his milkshake chocolate-flavored.

Then, he put the milk back into the refrigerator and opened the freezer just above it. He grabbed a bucket of vanilla ice cream and brought it over to the counter.

He rushed back to the freezer and closed it, then he took an ice cream scooper from the drawer.

Soon, Diddy was scooping some ice cream into the milkshake maker with the chocolate milk.

As soon as he was finished adding ice cream, Diddy closed the bucket and placed it back into the freezer.

Then, he closed the milkshake maker and placed a glass into it.

The little monkey turned the switch and let the milkshake maker do its thing.

He felt like he couldn't wait for a refreshing chocolate milkshake. He stuck his tongue out and licked hi lips in anticipation of that delicious chocolate taste.

Then, there was trouble …

The maker made a slight vibration. This allowed a small gap for the mixed ice cream/milk to shoot out and explode.

Sure enough, the chocolate/vanilla dairy mixture blasted out of the mixer and exploded all over Diddy!

The little monkey was drenched from head to toe in a mixture of chocolate milk and vanilla ice cream.

"Was that an explosion I heard in there?" called DK from the living room, having heard the milkshake explosion, "Are you okay, little buddy?"

"YOU'D GUESS JUST BY LOOKING AT ME!" screamed Diddy in fury.

DK came into the kitchen and looked around in horror. Some of the walls were splattered with milk and ice cream. Even the floor was a mess.

But nothing could compare to how messy Diddy was.

"Oh, my goodness, Diddy," said DK in a giggling surprise, "You've had quite a blowing accident here."

"Ya think!?" yelled Diddy.

"Aw, don't worry about it, little buddy," said DK, trying to comfort Diddy, "It was just one accident. There's nothing to worry about. We can just clean it right up."

"Which would take forever!" complained Diddy.

"I guess we can start by cleaning you up first," said DK.

"Which is why I'm going into the shower right now!"

"Not exactly," teased DK as he scooped up Diddy and sat down on the floor, holding his messy nephew on his lap.

"What are you doing!?" asked Diddy, feeling so annoyed.

"I'll just wash you in a very fun way!" said DK as he lowered his head.

Diddy's eyes went wide. He could tell what DK was about to do.

"NO! PLEASE, NO! DON'T DO THIS! MY FUR CAN'T TAKE IT!"

"Too late!" said DK with a playful smile.

Sure enough, DK stuck his tongue out and began to lick the chocolate/vanilla mess on Diddy's fur!

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" laughed Diddy, feeling ticklish from the licking, "STOHOHOHOHOP!"

"Mm, you taste so good, little buddy!" teased DK, "You're a monkey-sized, furry milkshake!"

"NOOHOOHOHOHOHOHO!" yelled Diddy as he thrashed around, trying to fight off DK, but it was no use.

DK went for Diddy's belly with his tongue. To him, the dairy mixture tasted so good, especially on Diddy's belly!

Diddy's belly stomach shook around as it felt even more ticklish when being licked on! This put him into high-pitched squeals of laughter.

"Heehehehehehehehehehehehahahahahahahahahahaha!" giggled Diddy cutely with a forced smile.

"Mm, how wonderful!" teased DK, "The taste is irresistible!"

"Fohohohohohor yohohohohohohohou!" giggled Diddy.

DK even went as far as to dig into Diddy's belly button for any milkshake mixture in there!

"AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" screamed Diddy as his belly received some very ticklish sensations that almost seemed enough to hurt him a little.

Then, DK began to lick Diddy's neck!

"NOOOOOAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" screamed Diddy loudly.

DK licked Diddy's neck for about a minute before going up to his face.

Diddy's pale skin felt so sensitive to being licked on. He laughed even more and couldn't stop that playful smile from growing bigger.

Then, once Diddy's face had received a lot of ticklish licks, DK opened his lips and pressed them on Diddy's face. He sucked in his face from his chin up to his nose and he blew a huge raspberry kiss.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHM! MMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHM!" yelled Diddy in a muffled voice.

With the raspberry kiss done, it was all done.

However, Diddy was in even more of a mess than he was before. Saliva covered his whole body along with the milkshake mess! He felt so embarrassed at that moment that he wanted to knock himself out.

"Yohohohohohou've mahahahahade it muhuhuhuch wohohohohohohohohorse!" giggled Diddy as he seemed unable to recover from the licking torture.

"Aw, but I thought it was cute … and tasty!" teased DK playfully.

Diddy just sighed and slumped on DK's lap, feeling defeated and annoyed.

"Oh, alright, little buddy," said DK, "I'm sorry. It seems so easy to find some fun whenever anything happens."

"I know," said Diddy in a low voice.

"There, there, how's about a little hug from your favorite uncle before you jump in the shower?"

Diddy looked at DK and gave him a faint grin before he let his uncle lifted his body up and hug him.

"I love you, little buddy," said DK.

"I love you too, big buddy," said Diddy.

"Don't you worry about a thing, my cute little pal," said DK warmly, "Once you wash yourself in the shower, we can get right to work on cleaning up the kitchen. Then, he can try it again and see if we can actually have some real milkshakes!"

"Really!?" said Diddy, suddenly feeling energized and excited.

"Yep!"

"Oh, boy!"

The little monkey gave DK a hug back and soon jumped off, running out of the kitchen and into the bathroom.

Diddy had a very quick shower and soon joined DK in cleaning up his milkshake mess in the kitchen.

It took a while, but eventually the kitchen looked as good as new!

Then, the two Kongs put some more vanilla ice cream and chocolate milk into the milkshake maker and gave it another try.

DK held the maker down on the counter so that it wouldn't shake again.

This time, the maker did its job properly, and the two Kongs were treated to a delightful chocolate milkshake vat!

DK took the vat and poured the milkshake into two glasses; one for himself and one for Diddy.

"At least you tried, little buddy," commented DK as he patted Diddy's back.

"I know," said Diddy, "Thanks for helping me out."

"You're welcome, little buddy."

The Kongs each took a sip of their milkshakes and enjoyed the delightful taste of chocolate and vanilla.

"Man, they are so good!" said Diddy happily.

"I really love how wonderful they taste!" added DK.

The Kongs gave each other a thumbs up and walked out of the kitchen and out onto their porch to enjoy their milkshakes.

* * *

_**A little accident leads to some fun for DK and Diddy! How crazy!**_

_**Well, after that, I'll take a little break and focus on some of my other things, but I'll be back tonight with more requests being welcomed, so don't hesitate to send me a PM! :)**_

_**See you all later, likely tonight! :) Meanwhile, I'm gonna have some lunch.**_


	58. Dodgeball and even more beach fun!

_**Looks like the possibilities for monkey games is practically endless for DK & Diddy!**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday on Kongo Bongo. It was such a wonderful day to go out and play some crazy monkey games as far as Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were concerned.

They did just that.

The two Kongs went off to the beach and decided to play a game of dodgeball.

They threw a not-so-hard dodgeball at each other numerous times, but every time it was thrown the other would catch it or dodge it to avoid knockout.

It looked like this one wouldn't end for quite a while.

But then, Diddy made his last throw. He threw it as hard as his right arm could. The ball went speeding down the court and smacked DK's chest.

"YES! WHOOOOOOOOOOO, HOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Diddy in celebration, "I'VE WON AGAIN!"

"Man, you always win!" said DK unenthusiastically, "Well, now it's my time to bring up a game in which I always win!"

"Really?" said Diddy, "What may that be?"

"Bumblebee!" answered DK.

Diddy put a dumbfounded look on his face as if he had no idea what DK was talking about.

"I think I've seen it before, but … what the heck is 'bumblebee'?" Diddy asked confusingly.

"Do you remember how it goes?" asked DK as he drew himself closer to Diddy.

"Um, … I … don't know," said Diddy.

DK walked up to Diddy and stopped right in front of him. Diddy quickly realized right then where this was all going.

"'Bumblebee' is a game in which I get to tickle you all day long!" said DK with an evil smile.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Diddy.

But 'no' was not going to be a valid method of escape this time around …

Sure enough, DK had Diddy's arms pinned down and he began to tickle his stomach.

Diddy began to laugh and thrash around as he desperately looked for a way out of this torturous game, but DK would never provide his nephew with a way out, for he loved tickling him so much.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHO! I HAHAHAHAHAHAHATE THIHIHIHIHIHIS GAHAHAHAHAHAHAME!" laughed Diddy.

"I love it! It's one of my personal favorites!" teased DK playfully.

"NAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

DK wiggled his fingers like crazy over Diddy's stomach and belly. The little monkey tried leaning on his side to escape the belly tickles, but DK had his arm leaning on one of Diddy's arms, rendering his belly and stomach defenseless.

"Cootchie cootchie coo, little buddy!" said DK with a big smile as he playfully messed around with Diddy's neck with zigzag patterns.

"NOHOHOHOHOT MY NEHEHEHEHEHECK! PLEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! DEEHEHEHEHEHEKAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAY!" screamed Diddy in laughter as he kicked his legs.

Then, DK went from Diddy's neck down to his feet.

Diddy's feet were just as ticklish as his neck. Having his feet tickled always forced Diddy's mouth to produce cute-sounding high-pitched squeals of bubbly giggles … every time!

"Aw, those cute little toes!" teased DK as he wiggled them around with ease.

Diddy was left in a laughing fit as his toes became very ticklish.

Over the next few minutes, DK simply kept on tickling his nephew everywhere he wanted to; his feet, his belly, his stomach, and his neck.

"Now for the big finale," said DK as he lowered his head towards Diddy's face.

A still-giggling Diddy had his eyes go wide in anticipation of yet another raspberry kiss.

And it happened …

DK puckered his lips and blew a huge raspberry kiss right on Diddy's lips. The little monkey's head vibrated as he was kissed.

"MMMMMMHMHMHMHMHM!" laughed Diddy in a muffled voice.

Then, DK sucked in Diddy's face from his nose to his chin into his own mouth and blew even harder.

"MMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" screamed Diddy.

As DK kept blowing his raspberry kisses on Diddy's face, he lifted his nephew and hugged him very tightly. It began to look like a very loving embrace between the uncle and nephew.

Then, DK finally stopped the kissing, but kept on hugging Diddy.

Diddy was laughing uncontrollably as he was virtually unable to recover from the tickle torture and raspberry kissing.

"I love ya, little buddy!" said DK happily as he kept his nephew in a tight embrace.

Diddy couldn't speak due to his endless giggling that made him struggle for breath, so he smiled at DK to tell him that he loved him right back.

"You are such a cute little monkey! I love having ya as my best little buddy!" said DK.

"I love you too, DK," said Diddy, finally recovering, "I love having you as my best big buddy, even if you're a tickle monster!"

DK released Diddy's wrists from his grasp and let him hug his uncle back.

Now, it really was a loving embrace!

A loving embrace for a loving uncle/nephew relationship that would never disappear.

* * *

_**I may have been a little lazy with this chapter, but that's because I really need a little break. Of course, I got a day off college today, so that's something to look forward to.**_

_**Well, see ya later with more requests welcomed, but for now I'm stepping out! :)**_


	59. Head stuck in a vase

_**Perhaps it's time to switch from games to crazy monkey suspense!**_

_**Requested by Twin Cats.**_

* * *

It was a rainy Tuesday night on Kongo Bongo. Once again, it was just another one of those days where thunder and lightning would not be present, but the jungle was drenched in rain.

By now, the skies were black and it was still raining lightly, but the light in one particular tree house would make it seem so comfortable compared to the outdoors.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were in their tree house, watching yet another episode of one of their favorite TV comedies, "Seinfeld"!

Jerry Seinfeld was opening the door, only for his nemesis, Newman to show up at the door.

"_Hello, Newman," _said Jerry, _"What gives?"_

"_I was speaking earlier with Kramer and he mentioned something about a private jet to Paris," _said Newman.

"_Yeah, that's right," _said Jerry.

"_Well, I hear it's quite beautiful there this time of year and … of course you know I'm one-quarter French."_

"_Really?"_

"_Oh yes. In fact, I still have family there. This probably won't interest you, but … I have a cousin there who's suffering very badly."_

Jerry simply smirked at Newman as he continued.

"_She's lost all use of her muscles. She can only communicate by blinking. I would so love to see her; bring a ray of sunshine into her tragic life, but alas, I can't afford it, for I am, as you know, but a simple postal worker."_

"_That's a shame," _said Jerry.

Newman knelt down in front of Jerry and began to look like he was desperate.

"_TAKE ME!" _yelled Newman, _"TAKE ME!"_

"_Oh, forget it! Pull yourself together!" _said Jerry, not looking interested, _"You're making me sick! Be a man!"_

Newman stood back up and simply glared evilly at his nemesis.

"_ALRIGHT!" _screamed Newman, _"BUT HEAR ME AND HEAR ME WELL! THE DAY WILL COME! OH, YES! MARK MY WORDS, SEINFELD! YOUR DAY OF RECKONING IS COMING, WHEN AN EVIL WIND WILL BLOW THROUGH YOUR LITTLE PLAYWORLD AND WIPE THAT SMUG SMILE OFF YOUR FACE, … AND I'LL BE THERE IN ALL MY GLORY, WATCHING! WATCHING AS IT ALL COMES CRUMPLING DOWN!"_

With that, Newman began to laugh heartlessly like a crazy person and stormed out of the room.

DK and Diddy laughed over every word of Newman's speech. They thought it was one of the funniest moments they had ever watched on a TV show.

"I've never seen that guy act as crazy as that!" said Diddy.

"Maybe you should see more episodes of him!" said DK.

Soon after, Diddy felt a little worn out from so much laughing.

"I'm, uh, gonna go and get myself a snack," said Diddy.

"Go right ahead, little buddy," said DK, "I'll be right here, wondering what you'll pick."

Diddy giggled slightly at DK's comment and stood up off the sofa.

However, as the little monkey walked towards the kitchen, he felt his foot bang into something that he wasn't paying attention to.

He had accidentally hit a small table with a vase sitting on it.

The vase tipped over and fell onto Diddy's head. Just like that, Diddy's head became stuck inside the vase. His baseball cap was knocked off and landed on the floor.

"Are you okay, little buddy?" asked DK, having heard the crash.

He turned around and noticed the vase on Diddy's head. His entire head was sealed inside, blinding his vision. It looked as if an upside down vase was the head connected to a monkey's body.

"I'd be just fine if I could see!" said Diddy with his voice muffled inside the vase.

DK shot off the couch and ran over to his little nephew.

"Don't worry, little buddy," said DK as he picked up Diddy and held him in his arms, "I'll help get that vase off your head."

DK picked up Diddy's cap and carried his little nephew into the kitchen.

He placed Diddy sitting down on the kitchen counter and held his grip on the vase.

Then, the ape pulled the vase up as hard as he could, but it wouldn't move an inch.

"Well, I guess I'll have to use some oil, little buddy," said DK.

"Please don't tell me it's that horrible black stuff!" said Diddy disappointingly.

"Nah, it's just some cooking oil," said DK, "It won't be too bad."

DK opened the pantry and grabbed a container of cooking oil.

He walked back to the counter and opened the container. He poured some of the oil into his hand and rubbed it on the reachable areas of Diddy's chin and on the vase.

Then, he took the oil off his hands and grasped the vase again.

With all the strength he had, DK pulled the vase again.

Gradually, the vase began to move and was no longer squeezing Diddy's lips in.

"Well, I can feel my lips again!" said Diddy as he remained with mostly-blackened vision.

DK was able to get the vase off his nephew's head and he placed it on the dining table.

"Thanks, big buddy," said Diddy as he took his cap and put it back on his head.

"You're welcome, little buddy," said DK as he walked up to Diddy and picked him up for a hug.

"You're a true life saver, DK!" said Diddy happily as he hugged DK back.

"Aw, you are such a sweet little monkey!" said DK, "I love you!"

"I love you too!" said Diddy.

The Kongs hugged each other in a loving embrace for about a minute until they realized that they hadn't prepared their snack.

"Oh, yes," said DK, snapping them out of their trance, "So, uh, you said you were about to bring us a snack?"

"Yes," said Diddy as DK let him back on his feet.

The little monkey went through a few drawers until he found some regular potato chips.

"How about some nice chips?" offered Diddy as he held the bag of chips in front of him.

"Maybe," said DK as he went into the pantry and pulled out something else, "With some ranch dip!?"

Diddy giggled and smiled at his uncle.

"You're a snack genius, DK!" he commented.

DK giggled as well.

The two Kongs walked back into the living room and laid their chips and dip on the table that separated them from the TV which lit up the room.

"Now, this is more like it!" said Diddy as he dipped a chip into some ranch cream and ate it while keeping his eyes fixed to the Seinfeld show.

"You said it, little buddy!" said DK, doing the same thing as Diddy was.

Together, they enjoyed watching Seinfeld all night while also enjoying their potato chips and ranch dip.

* * *

_**Personally, that particular Seinfeld scene is one of Wayne Knight's best performances of his entire acting career! It throws me into a fit of laughter every time I see it! LOL!**_

_**I'll have more requests welcomed, but for now, I need another break for the night.**_

_**See y'all tomorrow! Hopefully, I can become a little more active by then.**_


	60. Hula-hoop fun!

_**I'm back with even more of VideoGameNerd's requests for DK & Diddy's monkey games!**_

* * *

It was such a beautiful Wednesday on Kongo Bongo. Nothing could compare to a day like this, particularly how beautiful it was!

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong had decided to head to the beach to play yet another one of their crazy monkey games!

Today, the two were playing around with a hula-hoop.

This was basically one of those games in which you had to catch the hoop more times than the other one did. If one were to catch the hoop successfully twenty times without letting it drop to the ground, then he would be declared the winner.

"Alright, little buddy!" said DK as he warmed up for his first throw, "Are ya just about ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be … to beat cha as always!" answered Diddy.

With those words, the game was on!

DK made the first throw, and Diddy made a high jump to catch it with his monkey abilities.

Over the next few minutes, Diddy caught every throw he received while DK could only catch it a few times. It seemed that Diddy had many advantages for being a little monkey!

Soon, Diddy was up 19-9. If the little monkey made one last catch, it was over.

DK decided to aim somewhere away from Diddy so that the game wouldn't end in his favor. He went for Diddy's left and threw the hula-hoop out of his range.

However, Diddy ran as fast as he could towards the place where it was to land. He made a diving jump and caught the hoop with his feet … without letting it touch the ground!

As Diddy landed on his back, he raised his arms triumphantly.

"I WIN AGAIN!" the little simian screamed with joy, "HA, HA! BEAT THAT, DK!"

DK could only put a disappointed look on his face. Even cheating on Diddy wasn't going to stop him from winning!

The big ape walked towards Diddy and sat down next to him.

"Well, I guess it doesn't seem to matter what game we play. I always win!" bragged Diddy.

"Well, not quite everything," said DK.

"Oh, really?" said Diddy sarcastically, "What could be missing?"

DK grabbed Diddy and placed him on his lap, pinning his arms down and making him drop the hula-hoop on the sand.

"It's time for another round of 'Bumblebee'!" said DK.

"What!?" said Diddy with wide eyes.

Then, DK began to rap his 'bumblebee' tickling tune that he used to sing to Diddy in their younger years.

"_Bumblebee, bumblebee, came from the farms._

_Gonna tickle Diddy under the arms!_"

Just as he finished, DK began to wiggle his fingers all over Diddy's stomach, creating those sensations that always put a giggly smile on the little monkey's face.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" laughed Diddy, "I DOHOHOHOHOHON'T LIHIHIHIHIKE THAHAHAHAT GAHAHAHAHAME ANYMOHOHOHOHORE!"

"Something tells me that you're lying, little buddy," teased DK.

"I AM NOHOHOHOHOHOT LYIHIHIHIHIHIHING!" said Diddy.

DK still didn't believe him, and he began to tickle his belly.

"NOOOAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" yelled Diddy.

"Aw, this tickling makes you look so cute, Diddy!" teased DK happily.

"PLEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOP!" pleaded Diddy.

DK simply ignored Diddy's plea and went for his neck.

"NOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" shrieked Diddy as loud as he could.

For Diddy, his neck was always the most ticklish spot. Every time DK tickled it, he would be driven up the wall in screaming shrieks of laughter that wouldn't stop until long after it was over.

"Well, I guess it's time for the bumblebee to fly off for today, but I think he left behind a special fruit!" teased DK.

Diddy knew where that was going.

"_Oh, no!"_ he thought, _"Raspberries!? NO! PLEASE, NO!"_

Sure enough, DK lowered his head towards Diddy's belly and blew a huge raspberry on it. The little monkey's stomach vibrated, and felt as if something had tortured his belly like an earthquake.

"OOOOOOOOAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" screamed Diddy.

DK went up to Diddy's face and began to blow on it several times too.

"NOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHM!" yelled Diddy as DK sealed his lips and blew raspberries all over his face.

After a couple more raspberries on Diddy's belly and face, DK was done.

Diddy was left in yet another giggly mess and a smile plastered on his face.

"Now there's something I always win at!" commented DK with a grin.

Diddy could only look at DK as if he was annoyed to death. He really felt annoyed after so much tickling and raspberries.

"Wow. I love that smile so much that I wish it would never fade," continued DK as he admired Diddy's smile.

It took Diddy several minutes to stop giggling before he looked up at DK again and gave him another cute smile.

"You may be a crazy tickler, … but … I love you, DK," said Diddy.

"Aw, I love you too, Diddy," said DK.

Diddy wrestled his arms out from behind his back and sat up on DK's lap. Then, he wrapped his arms around his uncle's neck and embraced him in a hug.

DK wrapped his arms around his nephew's back and hugged him right back.

"It's so nice when we're together like this, little buddy," said DK.

"I agree," said Diddy, "Who wouldn't?"

"Nobody I know," said DK.

They giggled together and simply sat there in that spot on the beach for a while, enjoying the fresh air and the sounds of the waves.

* * *

_**All of these hilarious monkey games are giving me 'game-writing burnout'!**_

_**Just kidding! XD**_

_**More requests will be welcomed, but in the meantime, I'll be shifting my focus onto some of my other projects. I may have had some burnouts from time to time over the last few weeks, but I'm still hanging in there and hoping that I'll be back in a mood that makes me wanna write a bunch of brotherly stuff between those two Kongs!**_

_**See ya later with more chapters! :)**_


	61. Simply watching TV

_**It may not be monkey games this time, but it's still absolute craziness coming right up!**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was a nice Friday evening on Kongo Bongo. The orange sunset created all of the beauty an island like this needed for this time of the day.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were in their tree house living room, doing nothing in particular. They just lazed around, looking for something to do.

Then, DK pondered something.

"I wonder if that epic show is on?" he said.

"Why not see if it is?" said Diddy.

DK grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

Sure enough, their favorite TV comedy, _Seinfeld_, was just coming on.

"Perfect timing!" said Diddy as the intro played.

"What a coincidence!" added DK.

Soon, the episode started playing.

The opening scene seemed to consist of Jerry's thoughts being heard.

Later, it turned into a bathroom argument between Jerry and Kramer.

That was followed by a night scene with Jerry and a girlfriend of his.

Eventually, Diddy turned the TV up, knowing one of his favorite moments was coming up.

Sure enough, the next scene was in the coffee shop with George and Kramer.

Kramer was giving a keyring to George.

"_Gee, Kramer, I, uh, … I don't know what to say,"_ said George.

"_Say yes! Yes, George, yes!" _said Kramer.

"_Should I give you my keys, is that the transition, trading keys? Because Elaine has my keys."_

"_Well, you can get 'em back," _said Kramer.

"_I suppose I could," _said George.

As Kramer discussed what it was like having Jerry's apartment keys, Diddy simply laid his head on DK's shoulder. DK wrapped his arm around Diddy's back and hugged him.

Then, as the waitress appeared at their table, Diddy leaned forward and began to listen in.

"_Do you ever yearn?" _asked Kramer.

"_Yearn? Do I yearn?" _said George, looking confused.

"_I yearn," _said Kramer.

"_You yearn."_

"_Oh, yes. Yes, I yearn. Often, I … I sit … and yearn. Have you yearned?"_

"_Well, not recently," _said George, _"I craved. I crave all the time, constant craving, … but I haven't yearned."_

Diddy began to laugh as he watched Kramer put a disgusted look on his face.

"_Look at you," _said an unhappy Kramer.

"_Aw, Kramer, don't start …"_

"_You're wasting your life."_

"_I am not!" _said George, _"What you call wasting, I call living! I'm living my life!"_

"_Okay, like what? No, tell me!" _said Kramer, _"Do you have a job?"_

"_No."_

"_You got money?"_

"_No."_

"_Do you have a woman?"_

"_No."_

"_Do you have any prospects?"_

"_No."_

"_You got anything on the horizon?"_

"_Uh, … no."_

"_Do you have any action at all?"_

"_No."_

"_Do you have any conceivable reason for even getting up in the morning?"_

"_I like to get the Daily News!"_

Diddy laughed his head off.

"_George, it's time for us to grow up – and be men. Not little boys," _said Kramer.

"_Why?"_

"_I'm goin' to California. You know, I got the bug."_

"_Yeah, I think I got a touch of something, too," _said George.

"_No, the acting bug. Ever since I was in that Woody Allen movie."_

"_These pretzels are making me thirsty!?" _shouted George, _"That was one line! You got fired!"_

"_I know, I know, but man! I never felt so alive!" _said Kramer, _"Now, are you coming with me?"_

"_Uh, no, I'm not."_

"_Alright, suit yourself. But let's keep this between us – we're key brothers now."_

"_You're not really gonna go to California, are you?" _asked George.

Kramer stood up and was about to take off, pointing to his head.

"_Up here, I'm already gone."_

As Kramer left the shop, Diddy laughed and laughed. DK seemed to be a little amused by it, too.

As the rest of the episode went on, DK really seemed amused by it, but that moment in the coffee shop had always been Diddy's favorite part of it.

Later, another episode came on, and it also featured another one of Diddy's favorite moments:

Jerry, George and Elaine were eating at the Monks restaurant.

"_I have to go see Steinbrenner later," _said George, _"Mr. Wilhelm told him that I was the one responsible for stealing all the merchandise."_

"_Why?" _asked Jerry.

"_Cause when he questioned me about it I was sweating from the Kom Pau."_

"_I don't know how you can eat that spicy chicken," _said Jerry.

"_George likes spicy chicken," _said George in his third person voice.

"_What's that?" _said Jerry.

"_... I like spicy chicken," _said George.

"_No, no, you said George likes spicy chicken."_

"_No, I didn't."_

"_Yes, you did. You said George likes spicy chicken," _said Elaine.

"_You're turning into Jimmy," _said George.

"_George is getting upset!" _shouted George.

Diddy threw himself on the armrest and exploded in laughter.

"Man, you really do get some cracks out of this show, don cha, little buddy?" said DK, looking down at his nephew.

"Thihihihihis is sohohohoho fuhuhuhunneehehehehehehy!" laughed Diddy.

A couple more episodes played during the evening, all of which included some of Diddy's favorite moments, and a few of DK's too.

Soon, the marathon was over, and the skies had gotten dark.

DK grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

"Okay, little buddy," said DK, "I think it's time to get some shuteye."

Diddy yawned as he laid down on the sofa's armrest, struggling to get himself up.

DK scooted next to his nephew and scooped him up for a hug.

"I love you, little buddy," said DK.

"I love you too, big buddy," said Diddy.

As DK kept Diddy in his arms, he stood up off the sofa and carried his nephew into his room.

Then, he gently placed Diddy on his bed and tucked him into his blankets.

"There's really nothing like a night filled with laughs," said Diddy weakly.

"I agree, Diddy," said DK, "I agree."

Diddy leaned on his side and faced his uncle.

"I often wonder how many TV shows are filled with so much comedy," the little monkey said.

"Oh, I'm sure there's hundreds of them," said DK, "You'd just have to look."

Diddy sighed and slowly began to close his eyes.

"Well, … have a good night's sleep, little buddy," said DK.

"You too, big buddy," said Diddy.

The Kongs smiled at each other just as Diddy was beginning to fall asleep.

"Goodnight, DK," said Diddy as he dozed off.

"Goodnight, Diddy," said DK as he patted Diddy's back and stood up.

The ape turned on Diddy's nightlight just before exiting the room.

The nightlight made Diddy's room look quite epic for it being the middle of the night, but he loved it. Of course, he loved nothing as much as he loved his favorite big buddy, and DK loved nothing more than his cute little buddy!

* * *

_**Well, I've got quite a lot of Seinfeld stuff in here. Perhaps, it's time I laid off of that for a while.**_

_**See ya tomorrow. :) More requests welcome!**_


	62. Horror movies

_**Let's make things a little spooky, … shall we?**_

_**Requested by Twin Cats.**_

* * *

It was a rainy Saturday night on Kongo Bongo. It may not have been scary thunderstorms, but it might as well have been …

The living room of Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's tree house would seem even scarier.

The two Kongs were watching horror movies on their TV.

Throughout the night, both Kongs seemed to have gotten some shocks that almost stopped their hearts, but they got over them and kept on watching.

Right now, _Lost Boys: The Tribe_ was on.

Evan was running from what he thought were bad people who were after him. Little did he know that they were actually vampires who intended on capturing him.

Soon, Evan bumped into one of them, and he turned towards a disused warehouse. He ran inside and didn't stop until he found some boxes to hide behind.

However, another vampire named Kyle had become aware of where he was hiding.

"_Is he behind door number one?"_ said Kyle as he opened the first box while the screen just showed Evan panting and laying still in his hiding place.

"_Or door number two?"_

Still nothing.

"_Or door number … -"_

At that moment, as Kyle yelled, _"THREE!"_, the screen flashed white for a brief moment before turning to Kyle as he blasted through the door with a sudden bang sound that was loud enough to frighten anyone who watched.

Diddy screamed briefly as he felt a sudden jolt of shock in his heart from being extremely horrified from that moment just before Kyle grabbed Evan by the leg and dragged him out of the warehouse. The other vampires walked out with them, whistling as they disappeared, while Evan screamed in fear as he was taken hostage by the vampires.

Then, the scene faded into another one in Edgar Frog's caravan.

Diddy was still panting and trying to recover from his jolt when DK put an arm around his back to comfort him.

"_We're screwed," _said Edgar as he was looking at a map and trying to trace any possible vampire nest locations, _"There's just too many places where the nest could be."_

Of course, there would eventually come an even worse jolt for both of them…

Later in the film, the vampires were hanging out with some girls around a campfire on the beach.

Jon had just finished telling some horror survival story about a dog.

"_So what was the point of your long and boring story, Jon?" _asked a girl.

"_Basically, what he's trying to say is: we're vampires," _said Kyle.

"_Ooh, scary," _said the girl, not believing it.

"_But, seriously," _said Jon as he turned to kiss another girl, then suddenly turned back to the other girl with a horrendous-looking face that revealed what they were, _"WE'RE VAMPIRES!"_

Both Kongs nearly jumped off the sofa in terror. They had their hands on their hearts as they were jolted in fear.

The vampires all turned into monstrous-looking men, and the girls started running from them. However, all but one of the girls were quickly eaten by the vampires, except Chris, who was trying to protect the last girl, even though he was a half-vampire.

"_Do it!" _said Jon to Chris.

But Chris wouldn't eat her.

"_DO IT!"_

"_Run! Go!"_ whispered Chris to the girl.

They both took off running, but Jon caught up with them and snatched the girl, eating her in the process.

"I feel like I can't watch this anymore!" said Diddy as he turned away from the dreadful sight of those poor girls ALL being killed by vampires.

"I kinda feel the same way, little buddy," said DK.

"_You're ****** up, bro!" _said Jon to Chris, _"Shane's not around to save your ***, and I've pretty much had it with your attitude!"_

Jon walked up to Chris and prepared to attack him, but Chris fought back with a punch.

"_****!" _yelled Jon.

As Jon came up to Chris again, he suddenly had a wooden tree branch penetrated through his chest.

Blood poured out of Jon's body as he fell into his moment of death.

There were still two other vampires with them, though.

"_Ain't got no stick now, you *****!" _said Kyle.

Erik let out an evil grin at Chris.

"_C'mon! Let's finish this!" _said Kyle.

"_HEY!" _yelled Edgar from behind them, holding two wooden stakes in his hands, _"WHO ORDERED THE STAKE!?"_

Kyle and Erik scurried away like lightning, leaving Chris alone with Edgar.

Diddy grabbed the remote and shut the TV off, unable to bear another moment of horror.

"I can't take another minute of it!" the little monkey yelled as he buried his head on a pillow and started crying with fear.

DK sighed and scooted closer to Diddy.

"Are you okay, little buddy?" asked DK.

"No!" shouted Diddy, "I'm gonna be having nightmares all night after all of this!"

DK slowly lifted Diddy onto his lap and hugged him tightly.

"There's no need to be so scared, little buddy," said DK gently, "It's only a movie."

"Yeah, but all of these movies that have been on all night have left me so disturbed, I feel as if I couldn't possibly go to bed tonight!" cried Diddy.

"Aw, there, there, little buddy," said DK as he kept his terrified nephew in a tight embrace of comfort, "I must admit, I was kinda terrified, myself, too."

"I'd guess you were," said Diddy sadly, "There's a reason why a lot of those movies have strict ratings!"

"I know," said DK, "Why don't we just calm down for a few minutes, then we can relax in my room? How does that sound?"

"Um, … o-okay," said Diddy.

Then, lightning struck outside their house, signaling the beginning of an upcoming thunderstorm. Thunder followed soon after.

"OH, NO!" screamed Diddy as his heart jolted again at the sight of lightning, "HORROR MOVIES AND THUNDERSTORMS ALL IN ONE NIGHT!? NOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Diddy felt so terrified that he wished that DK would just knock him into a deep sleep. He simply didn't want to be there at that moment, even though DK was with him.

DK quickly squeezed his nephew into an even tighter hug.

"Ssshhh, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay," said DK, trying to calm Diddy, "Just relax. It's just rain."

"NO! IT'S THUNDER AND LIGHTNING! I HATE THUNDERSTORMS!" yelled Diddy.

"I know," said DK, "Just take it easy, and we'll be just fine."

Diddy was panting heavily by now. All of those scares had really jolted him so much that he was just about out of breath.

DK stood up and walked into his room, carrying Diddy with him on his shoulders.

Diddy was still trembling when DK placed him on his big bed and laid down next to him.

"There, there," said DK gently, "It'll all be fine once we get some shuteye."

"I don't know if I can get any of that tonight," said Diddy sadly.

"Aw, Diddy," said DK with a sigh.

The ape started hugging his nephew again as they snuggled close together in DK's blankets.

Eventually, Diddy began to calm down a bit, but he still refused to close his eyes.

DK simply removed Diddy's cap and placed it on his bedside drawer. Then, he rubbed his nephew's head gently for several minutes until Diddy felt warm enough to yawn.

"Are you okay, little buddy?" asked DK in a whisper.

"I think I'm okay," said Diddy weakly.

"Are you about ready to fall asleep, little buddy?"

"Uh, … y-yeah."

Sure enough, Diddy was already falling asleep.

Soon, DK stopped rubbing his head and he began to fall asleep himself.

"I love you, big buddy," said Diddy in a tired voice.

"I love you too, little buddy," replied DK weakly.

"Goodnight, DK," whispered Diddy as he closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Diddy," said DK as he also closed his eyes.

In no time, the two Kongs were asleep in DK's warm sheets.

* * *

_**I really don't know why I chose 'Lost Boys: The Tribe". It was all I could think of. I haven't watched that many horror movies myself, either.**_

_**Anyways, that'll get some more scary stuff out of the way. I'll have another chapter coming up tonight. How do I know that? I have another request on my waiting list right now!**_

_**See ya then! :)**_


	63. Tennis

_**Hey, whasup!?**_

_**It's time to blow away all of that spookiness and go back to fun sports! XD**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was a wonderful Sunday on Kongo Bongo. The sun shone brightly, and the birds had come back out to create music to the ears of all Kongs.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were on the beach with some tennis equipment.

They had set up a net next to the palm trees, and they each had a tennis racket in their hand.

"It's tennis time, big buddy!" said Diddy playfully.

"First serve coming right up, little buddy!" replied DK as he tossed the tennis ball up and flung his racket at it.

The ball zoomed over the net, and Diddy was quick to receive the serve.

The Kongs endlessly tossed the ball back and forth until Diddy eventually aimed out of DK's range and plummeted the ball over the net and onto the sand just to the right of DK, where he couldn't get to in time to hit it.

Diddy had scored!

"Whoo!" said Diddy happily as he jumped with joy.

"Don't get so cocky just yet!" smirked DK as he picked up the ball and returned to his serving position.

DK made another great serve, which was once more received by Diddy.

It wasn't long before Diddy scored again with a dunk just past the net.

"Stumped ya again, big buddy!" said Diddy with an evil grin.

"You really are hard to beat, aren't ya?" said DK, looking rather bored from being scoreless.

DK served again.

This time, Diddy slammed the ball so hard that it bounced just shy of the end of the in-bounds area, and he scored on his serve return!

"Just one shot! That's all it takes!" said Diddy.

"Alright! No more Mr. Nice Guy!" said DK as he grabbed the ball again and served it as hard as he could.

Diddy was still unstoppable, though.

His receive was again great, but DK was determined not to let Diddy finish him off so soon.

After another minute of endless swinging, DK almost went out of bounds with his next shot, but it stayed in bounds, out of Diddy's range, and the big ape finally scored.

"You can't call it a shutout anymore, pal!" said DK.

"Well, I've still got the advantage!" bragged Diddy.

Diddy tossed the ball back to DK, and he served again.

The little simian made yet another near-out of bounds shot, but kept it in and won the game.

"HA, HA! It's 1 game to none, pal!" said Diddy cheekily.

"Alright, little buddy," said DK, "We'll switch sides and play again. You serve this time."

DK picked up the ball and tossed it over to Diddy. Then, the two Kongs walked to the opposite sides of the net to switch sides.

"Ready, DK?" asked Diddy as he held the ball with his tail.

"As ready as I'll be in days!" said DK sarcastically.

"Hmm, how's about something to getcha for sarcasm!" commented Diddy.

Diddy hopped up and somersaulted multiple times like an acrobatic. His tail flung the ball hard and launched it over the net!

DK rushed over to the ball's landing point and made the receive.

Diddy was still not going down so easily …

The little monkey continuously went for gaps that DK was leaving on his side of the play area. Soon, he found one that gave him the opportunity he needed.

Diddy went for DK's left and forced the ball into the gap between him and the boundary line.

"Once again, the chimp takes the first point on the board!" commented Diddy with a cool-sounding tone.

DK picked up the ball and tossed it back to Diddy so that he could serve again.

Diddy once again did his somersaulting serve with his tail being the weapon.

However, the serve went out of DK's range and therefore handed Diddy a service ace!

"SERVICE ACE! HA, HA!" shouted Diddy happily.

He really felt like nothing could take him down at that moment. His confidence was growing seemingly every second.

DK again tossed the ball back to Diddy. The little monkey did his tail-swinging serve again, but this time DK received it.

This one turned into a lengthy period of scoreless swings before DK took a hard shot just past Diddy's range and just about touched the boundary line.

"Out of bounds, big buddy!" said Diddy with an evil smirk.

DK simply crossed his arms, feeling so disappointed.

"How could that have been out of bounds!?" he asked unhappily.

"It was just past the boundary line … by about in inch or two!" explained Diddy.

This one, therefore, counted as Diddy scoring again.

Just one more successful shot, and Diddy would be the winner!

Diddy made another serve with his tail.

DK slammed the ball almost as hard as he previously did.

Once again, Diddy couldn't receive it, but it also didn't go out of bounds this time.

"Finally!" said DK, happy to have finally scored for once.

"Don't get too overconfident!" said Diddy sarcastically.

Diddy picked up the ball and returned to his serving position.

Another tail-slash serve came over the net for DK.

DK decided to take it easy and hit the ball towards Diddy's range.

Diddy simply made a hard shot, trying to keep the ball out of his uncle's range.

DK wasn't going to lie down right then and there, and give up the game.

The ape rushed over to the ball's landing point and made his next shot.

Diddy took advantage of the gap that DK had left while running for his last shot. He smacked the ball far out his uncle's range and took the match-winning point.

"YES! I WIN! I WON! I WON! I WON!" yelled Diddy excitedly.

As the little monkey began to jump and somersault around in celebration of his victory, DK simply looked disgusted, but couldn't stay that way for long, knowing that it was his own favorite little nephew who had beaten him.

Of course, Diddy never had so many chances to win sports games, so DK decided to turn his own frown into a grin. He somehow felt happy for Diddy, even though he didn't like losing, himself.

Diddy jumped in front of DK and began to look like a cool guy.

"Oh, yea-hah!" the little monkey said with a cool tone, "The little chimp's got no weaknesses today. A shiny medal would award me if it were the summer Olympics!"

"Great job, little buddy," said DK.

The ape patted his nephew's head and gently rubbed his back a few times.

"Heh, thanks, big buddy," said Diddy, smiling at DK.

DK smiled back at Diddy and lifted him off the ground, placing him on his right shoulder, sitting down. Diddy wrapped an arm around the back of DK's head and rubbed his cheek against his uncle's cheek.

"I'd say we should take a little break," said DK, "We'll walk around the jungle for a few minutes. Then, we could … play another game."

"Sure," said Diddy with a huge smile, "I'd love a nice little strolling ride on you!"

"I'd knew I'd see that big smile on your face when I said that!" said DK, noting Diddy's big grin.

"Well, I just love riding you, big buddy!" said Diddy happily, "Besides, I love you so much!"

"Aw, I love you so much too, little buddy!" said DK, "Now, how's about a stroll!?"

"OH, YEA-HAH!" said Diddy with excitement.

With that, DK carried Diddy on his shoulder and began to give him a slow ride around the jungle.

* * *

_**(sigh) There's certainly nothing like a friendly game of tennis on the beach! :)**_

_**That's all the stamina I have for tonight, everyone! I'll be right back into my swing tomorrow with more requests coming in, so feel free to PM me and I'll have it up as soon as I get home from college tomorrow!**_

_**Until then, see y'all later, 'cus right now, I'm having some pizza from Pizza Hut! XD**_


	64. Dizzy Izzy

_**Are you in the mood for more monkey games? I know I am! :D**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was as sunny a Wednesday could ever be on Kongo Bongo. Everyone was out and about, enjoying this fine day.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were at the beach again.

They had just finished playing another one of their own monkey games, but DK felt like he was in the mood for another one.

"How's about a game of 'Dizzy Izzy'?" suggested DK.

"DK, what are you talking about?" said Diddy, feeling rather confused.

"It's a game in which we race each other back home, but we each have to spin around ten times before we start, so that it can be tricky," explained DK.

"You mean, this could be a race in which we just run after getting so dizzy … and likely got lost in the jungle from being so dizzy!?" said Diddy with a complaint-sounding voice.

"Well, I don't think we'll get lost, but there's still the risk of not making it home on your own," said DK with a smirk.

"I don't think I wanna play this game!" said Diddy as he started to walk away.

DK ran in front of his nephew and stopped him in his tracks.

"C'mon, little buddy! Why not give it a try!?" said DK playfully.

"No way!" replied Diddy, "I'm not gonna knock myself out with this!"

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to tickle ya all the way home!" threatened DK evilly.

"What!? NO! FINE! FINE, I'LL PLAY! I'LL PLAY!" panicked Diddy.

"There, now was that so hard?" said DK.

Diddy simply grumbled sarcastically.

The Kongs walked down the path that led into the jungle and stopped just before they went in.

Then, they both spun around ten times each immediately before taking off into the jungle.

Diddy seemed to do okay at first. He quickly got far ahead of DK, but as soon as he was halfway through, he began to feel quite worn out. He felt as if there was a heavy weight inside his head that nearly blurred his vision and distracted his mind.

Then, just as Diddy caught a brief glimpse of their tree house, he absentmindedly turned towards a tree and smashed his face into it.

The little monkey fell down on lay on the ground on his back. He slowly closed his eyes and lost consciousness … and no one knew he was lying there.

Meanwhile, DK wasn't getting quite as dizzy as his nephew had gotten, but he, too, felt quite worn down. However, he kept on going until he saw their tree house.

The ape simply rushed towards the ladder, not knowing that Diddy was still a hundred yards away, helplessly unconscious.

DK climbed up the ladder and ran into the living room. He walked around the house to make sure Diddy wasn't there.

"I WON!" said DK as he ran out of the kitchen and began to celebrate his victory, "I'VE FINALLY WON A ONE-ON-ONE RACE AGAINST DIDDY!"

The ape continued to celebrate until he tired himself out and fell onto the floor.

"Whew! I really need to relax myself!" he said, "I think I'll just sit on the couch until Diddy gets back."

DK crawled up to the sofa and wrestled himself up to a cushion.

Over the next five minutes, he laid on the sofa in relaxation, waiting for Diddy, … but Diddy wouldn't appear.

"That's strange," said DK suspiciously, "I've never seen Diddy this slow in a running race."

He waited a few more minutes, but there was still no Diddy.

DK's suspicion grew even more.

"I wonder where he is?"

DK got himself up off the sofa and walked outside onto the porch.

"Diddy!?" he called out, "DIDDY!?"

The ape scanned every inch of ground he could see … until …

he noticed a little monkey with a red cap lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Diddy?" said DK as his face turned into a shocked one.

DK immediately jumped off the porch and ran over to where his nephew lay. He knelt down right next to his unconscious nephew and tapped his head several times.

"Diddy?" he said.

But Diddy wouldn't move.

"Diddy?"

DK looked at Diddy's face and noticed a bruise on his lips. He looked at the tree in front of him and saw that there was a small dark mark on it.

"Diddy must've gotten so dizzy that he smashed into this tree," said DK to himself, "Aw, dear."

DK quickly picked up his nephew and carried him in his arms back into the house.

Climbing up the ladder was no easy task, but he made it easier by placing Diddy on his back.

Soon, DK was in the living room again, and he gently placed Diddy on the sofa.

The little simian remained motionless.

"Diddy?" said DK again.

Still nothing.

"I think I know what will work," said DK as he suddenly pondered something.

The ape began to wiggle his fingers on Diddy's stomach in an attempt to tickle him awake.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle, little buddy!" said DK playfully as he tried to keep a smile on his face.

But Diddy still wouldn't wake up nor did he react to any tickling.

DK stopped tickling his nephew and began to think of something else.

"Maybe I could scare him up," he said.

DK cleared his throat and let out a loud, monstrous roar right over Diddy's face.

Unfortunately, this didn't wake him up, either.

DK sighed and sank his head.

"I guess I'm down to one option," he said, sounding so down.

The big gorilla walked into the kitchen and took a glass from the counter. He poured in some water from the sink and brought the full glass back into the living room.

Then, DK approached Diddy and slowly tilted the glass downward.

Water went splattering all over Diddy's face.

As some of the water made contact with his nose, Diddy coughed for a few seconds before slowly opening his eyes.

He leaned on his side and shook the water of his face before he sat up against the armrest.

"Oooooh, maaaaaan," he said tiredly as if he had barely any energy at all, "Where am I?"

"You're home, little buddy," answered DK as he sat on the sofa next to Diddy.

"Ooooh, … I don't recall making it home," said Diddy, "Last thing I could remember looking at was a tree."

"Um, … you smashed your head on the tree and fainted just before you could reach the house," explained DK, "You've got a bruise on your lips."

Diddy placed a hand on his lips and felt some pain just from touching them.

"Ow!" he shouted.

"Careful!" said DK as he patted Diddy's shoulder, "That bruise could give ya some trouble for a while."

Diddy slumped onto the back of the sofa.

"I knew I shouldn't have played that game," he said weakly, "Now I'm gonna be stuck in bed for several days. I feel as if I can barely get up at all."

"Well, … I could understand that," said DK, feeling guilty.

"Why did you make me play that game when you knew I would suffer from too much dizziness? I could've died," said Diddy.

DK sighed, knowing how hard it would be to explain the answer to his nephew, who was now mad at him for what had happened.

"I'm sorry, little buddy," said DK solemnly, "I really am. I guess I just didn't realize how quickly you could get so dizzy. I had no idea how fast it would be for you. I'm terribly sorry."

DK let a few tears of sorrow leak from his eyes.

"I don't know if you'll ever forgive me or not," he finished.

Diddy looked at his uncle. He could tell just from looking at his tears that he had so much regret in his heart.

The monkey tapped his uncle's arm to get his attention.

DK looked at Diddy.

"Hey, … it's okay, big buddy," said Diddy, "I'll be okay it a little while. I don't think it'll be as long as a few days. I haven't lost any memory, and I certainly won't have lost any of my monkeying abilities once I've got this headache out of me."

DK's frown slowly turned into a faint grin as he tried to fight off his tears.

"I forgive you, DK," said Diddy with a smile.

"Aw, thanks, Diddy," said DK.

"If you wanna hug me, you can go right ahead," said Diddy in a cute, happy tone.

"Aw, little buddy!" said DK in a playful tone.

DK grabbed Diddy and pulled him onto his lap for a hug.

"I love you, little buddy," said DK.

"I love you too, big buddy!" said Diddy as he hugged DK back.

"I promise I'll never beg ya into playing 'Dizzy Izzy' again," vowed DK.

"Hm, … well, … thanks, DK," said Diddy.

Perhaps, Diddy was thinking that DK was going a little too far with that as an apology.

"You don't have to promise me that, but I'll certainly not want to play that game again anytime soon," said Diddy.

"Okay, Diddy," said DK, "It's a deal."

The Kongs kept on hugging each other for a while as they put their incident behind them and went right back to loving each other like no other uncle/nephew duo could.

* * *

_**Man, my head's in quite a daze right now!**_

_**Nah, just kidding! XD**_

_**Even I thought it was weird when I first read the request, but I caught on with it and thought it would be cool.**_

_**I'll have one more chapter coming up tonight ... with its request slot already filled in.**_

_**I'm not sure if you've all noticed yet, but I'm trying to limit myself to two chapters a day in order to keep some of my time refreshed. Still though, I love seeing requests come in! I'd say: keep them coming! Who knows? One of these days, it could be the biggest DKxDiddy marathon fanfic ever!**_


	65. No bananas! Where are the bananas?

_**Hungry for bananas? Well then, let's get some!**_

_**Requested by Twin Cats.**_

* * *

It was a sunny Tuesday morning on Kongo Bongo. The sunshine made the jungle look like a forest filled with shiny fruit and plants.

Diddy Kong had just woken up after the sunshine blasted in through one of his windows.

"(sigh) Morning already?" he asked weakly as he sat up, yawned and stretched his arms.

Then, he put his red 'Nintendo' cap on and slowly walked out of his room.

As he headed into the kitchen, he opened the cabinet that contained just about all of the bananas that weren't kept in their hoard below.

However, Diddy took one glimpse into the cabinet and screamed in shock …

…

… the bananas were all gone; … every … last … one!

Meanwhile, DK was still barely asleep when Diddy screamed.

This was enough to wake up the big ape and concern him.

DK got out of his bed and walked out of his room.

As he looked into the kitchen, he noticed Diddy looking as if he was having a heart attack.

"What's wrong, little buddy?" asked DK with worry.

DK ran over to Diddy and knelt behind his back to comfort him.

"The b-bananas … -" said Diddy as he trembled heavily, "They're … all … g-g-g-gone!"

"The bananas are all gone!?" said DK with shock, "How could that be? I thought we had plenty of them."

"Look in and see for yourself," said Diddy as pointed to the empty banana cabinet.

DK looked at the empty cabinet and gasped in shock.

"Oh, my God!" the ape said, "(sigh) I guess … we're gonna have to go out and get some more. We wouldn't wanna take some bananas out of our hoard at this time of the year."

"Aw, man!" said Diddy sadly as he began to leak tears from his eyes.

"Aw, don't worry, little buddy," said DK as he hugged Diddy in an attempt to comfort him, "We'll find some more bananas."

"Where?"

"Why, out in the jungle, of course!" said DK with a faint grin that tried to cheer up Diddy.

"(gulp) I hope," said Diddy nervously, "You never know if there could be no bananas over there!"

"Oh, Diddy!" said DK playfully, "I think you're overreacting! Now, let's head out and find some bananas!"

Diddy walked out of the kitchen and dragged himself back into his bedroom.

DK followed him, thinking that his poor hungry nephew was giving up hope.

However, as he stepped in, he saw that Diddy was dragging his backpack off his bedside drawer and strapping it over his shoulders and on his back.

"Well, … I guess it would be a good idea to come prepared," commented DK.

"Yeah," sighed Diddy in a very low depressing voice.

DK allowed Diddy to slowly climb up onto his shoulders. The little simian was still feeling rather worried sick.

"Are you sure we'll find bananas out there, DK?" asked Diddy, still not feeling so sure.

"I'm sure we will, little buddy," answered DK, "We'll have some luck on our side."

Diddy gulped again as DK carried him out of their tree house and jumped off the porch.

In no time, the two Kongs were in the jungle in search of some bananas.

Fifteen minutes went by as they strolled around the tropical breeze, filled with the fresh smell of plants of fruits, but there didn't seem to be any bananas just yet.

Diddy grew more worried than ever. He felt as hungry as someone who was dying of hunger.

DK reached up and patted Diddy's head to comfort him.

However, their luck would soon come to their side …

As DK and Diddy came to an area filled with coconut trees, they gasped at the wondrous yellow sight that lay below them …

Dozens of bananas lay everywhere!

Some of them had coconut juice on them from having the round fruits fall and crash on top of them in recent weeks.

There were even green bananas that they had disused during the time in which they mistook a boomerang-a-barrel for aliens who wanted to invade the island.

"WOW!" shouted Diddy in excitement.

The little monkey's tongue stuck out and licked his lips as he gazed at all the bananas.

"There could be enough to last for months!" he said, "I can't wait to get my mouth around one of them!"

"Well, let's go ahead and take some!" said DK, "I hope you have your backpack ready!"

"OH, YEAH!" yelled Diddy happily.

With that, Diddy slid off DK's back, and the two Kongs began to collect numerous bananas.

Diddy ate the first banana he touched. He desperately wanted to end his hunger right … NOW!

DK gathered a huge bunch of bananas with one scoop while Diddy tossed some into his backpack.

Soon, the Kongs had gathered about a hundred bananas!

It was quite a struggle to stuff them all into Diddy's backpack, but they were able to do it.

However, with all the weight on his back, Diddy could barely move on his own.

DK had to lift his nephew onto his shoulders again and carry him so that they could bring the bananas back home with them.

DK found the weight of the bananas to be no match for his brute strength. His back muscles could take just about anything!

Sure enough, DK and Diddy soon made it out of the tree-covered jungle and back in front of their tree house.

"Hold on tight, little buddy," said DK as he approached the ladder.

Diddy wrapped his arms tightly around DK's back as the ape started to climb up the ladder.

It was hard work, but DK once again proved himself as the strongest ape on Kongo Bongo!

As soon as he reached the top of the ladder, he scurried into the living room and let Diddy down onto the sofa with a banana-filled backpack.

"Whew! My back can't take another minute of this!" said Diddy as he unstrapped his backpack from his shoulders and opened it.

"Well, at least we brought home a bunch of bananas!" said DK, "Let's put those in the kitchen and have a few for breakfast!"

"I don't know; why don't we!?" said Diddy happily as DK took his backpack and carried it into the kitchen to unload the bananas.

Within hardly any time at all, their empty cabinet was filled to the max with bananas of all kinds; even green ones!

DK left a few more bananas on the dining table just as Diddy rushed into the kitchen with excitement.

"Let's eat up, little buddy!" said DK happily.

"I love you so much, DK!" said Diddy, "I'm so glad I could rely on you and your great thinking!"

"Well, … you may usually be the smart one, but I guess I did have a genius plan in my head for once!" said DK.

Both Kongs giggled.

"I love you too, little buddy," said DK happily, "I'm glad you decided to tag along! Besides, if you hadn't, then we wouldn't have all these bananas!"

"Aw, DK!" said Diddy with a huge grin.

Diddy jumped onto the table in front of DK and hugged his favorite buddy tightly in a loving embrace. DK simply smiled and hugged his favorite nephew back.

Then, Diddy cartwheeled into another chair, and the two Kongs enjoyed their delicious breakfast!

* * *

_**Hmm, if I found myself in such a situation like that; hungry and not finding any food; I think I might panic too … probably.**_

_**Then again, it's nice to have a 7-Eleven nearby! XD**_

_**Anyways, that'll be all for today.**_

_**As for VideoGameNerd123, I understand you had another request for me, but that might have to wait until tomorrow. I apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused you. Just stay patient and I'll have it up very first thing after I get home from college in the afternoon!**_

_**Good hint: I'm typically out of the house on weekdays from 8am to 3pm.**_

_**See ya later with more brotherly love between DK and Diddy! :)**_


	66. A bird befriends a monkey

_**I'm back … with yet another DK x Diddy brotherly love moment!**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was a nice Kongo Bongo Friday morning, and it was so nice and sunny.

That could mean that it would feel sunny for just about everyone, … right?

Well, … not quite everyone felt like they had a bright mood …

On the porch swing of Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's tree house sat the usually-cute sight of Diddy Kong himself. However, he wasn't quite feeling very happy. He was in another one of those times in which he could think of doing nothing other than cry. Apparently, he was feeling sad about something.

The poor little monkey just sat on that porch swing and kept on leaking tears from his eyes, unable to get himself over whatever he was thinking about.

Then, DK walked into the living room and heard the sound of sniffling coming from outside.

He could tell right away that it meant sadness.

"(sigh) Diddy must be in a sad mood again," said DK in a sad tone.

The ape walked out of the living room and onto the porch. He looked to his left and found Diddy crying on the swing.

"Hey, … why the sad face, little buddy?" asked DK in his gentle, sorrowful tone.

Diddy looked at DK and turned back to face the morning sunshine. He refused to answer his question, and just kept on crying.

DK couldn't help but feel sorry for Diddy, but he especially felt very sad for him as long as he didn't know why he was sad.

The big ape walked over to the swing and sat down on it next to Diddy. He patted his back to give him some comfort.

"Hey," said DK in a quiet, comforting voice, "What's wrong?"

Diddy looked at DK again, not knowing what to say. He felt as if he didn't want to share any details about why he was sad. Of course, he knew that DK wanted to know, since it could help him comfort his little buddy.

"Let's just say that it had something to do with a cute little bird," said Diddy sadly.

DK almost began to giggle, but he quickly stopped and realized that there was something about this 'cute little bird' that saddened his little nephew.

"What about a cute little bird?" said DK curiously.

"Well, … I was on my way home last night, while the sun was still setting, … and … while I was in the jungle, a cute little bird began to follow me. (sniffle) It had a gray head with a dark blue body and light blue feathers. (sniffle) By the time I had reached the ladder, … he was still right behind me."

DK began to sense some possibilities.

"Once I stepped into my room and looked back, … there he was, … right in my doorway," continued Diddy through tears, "I sat on my bed and let him fly onto my lap. (sniffle) I had no idea what he was doing at first, … (sniffle) … but then … (sniffle) … I realized that … he actually liked me."

DK began to leak a few tears. He was already feeling touched by Diddy's story.

"He stayed with me throughout the night, … and even chirped a few sweet tunes quietly. I asked him if he was gonna stay with me throughout the night, … (sniffle) … and he chirped in some way that seemed to mean, 'yes'. (sniffle) So, … I gently placed him on my bedside drawer and closed the windows once he chirped to me that he wanted them closed. (sniffle) Maybe he felt too much of a draft."

DK giggled briefly at those last few words, then stopped and listened some more.

"As I slept through the night, it seemed like I couldn't get that bird out of my mind. (sniffle) They were all nice and happy thoughts," said Diddy.

Diddy let out a faint grin as he kept leaking tears.

"What happened?" asked DK.

Diddy's grin faded right back into a miserable teary frown.

"I woke up this morning, … (sniffle) … and looked at the spot where I had let the bird sleep, … (sniffle) … and … (sniffle) … uh, … -"

Diddy paused and buried his head over his knees. He began to sob uncontrollably and bawl his eyes.

DK wrapped an arm around his nephew's back and rubbed his legs.

"He wasn't there!" said Diddy through sobbing, "All I found were a few feathers he left behind! Other than that, … (sniffle) … he was long gone!"

DK felt very sad for Diddy at that moment. To him, it was like finding a new friend, only to have him disappear only a matter of hours later.

"The windows and door were closed, yet there was no sign of him," bawled Diddy, "I began to wonder how he could've gotten out, … (sniffle) … it could remain a mystery … f-f-fo-forever! I may never see that cute bird again!"

At that moment, Diddy stretched his arm out and revealed the feathers he had found this morning to DK.

"Aw, there, there, little buddy," said DK through tears as he looked at the feathers and hugged his nephew, "I'm sure he may turn up somewhere."

"What makes you think that?" asked Diddy, not believing a single word that DK said.

Then, they suddenly heard the sound of a bird chirping.

"See, I could assume that's the sound of that bird right now," said DK, trying to cheer up Diddy.

"No," said Diddy sadly, "That's just a common bird chirp. I'm sure he didn't sound like that."

Then, the chirping sound began to sound a little cuter as it came closer to the Kongs.

Diddy looked into the jungle and turned towards the sunlight, but he still couldn't see any birds.

"I must be hearing things," Diddy said with an even sadder voice.

Then, a very cute chirping sound came just a few yards away from the Kongs.

The sound became very familiar to Diddy, having heard it many times last night.

DK noticed a little bird standing on their porch.

"Hey, look, little buddy," said DK gently as he tapped Diddy's shoulder and pointed towards the bird.

While Diddy still wasn't looking, the bird lifted himself off the porch and flew down … right into Diddy's lap!

Diddy felt something sitting on his lap, and he took a glimpse at his knees …

… and …

"Wha?!" said Diddy in total surprise.

He couldn't believe it. It was that same bird whom he had gotten attached to, with his adorable gray head, dark blue body and light blue feathers! It wasn't gone after all! The little monkey's eyes went wide with wonder!

"Is it really you!?" Diddy asked the bird.

The bird nodded his head and let out a cute chirp.

Diddy continued to let out tears, but they were now happy tears. He felt so relieved that the bird had returned to him.

"I thought I'd never see you again, lil' pal," said Diddy with a cute, happy voice as he pet the bird with his hand.

However, Diddy soon began to think about something else that washed his smile right off his face.

"Why didn't I see you next to my bed this morning?" he asked the bird.

The bird chirped for a while until Diddy began to understand what he was saying.

"Aww," said Diddy, looking as if he was mad at himself, "Why didn't I think about that?"

Diddy slumped himself on the porch swing and began to feel very gloomy.

"What did he say, little buddy?" asked DK.

"I should've woken up a little earlier this morning so that I could give him some fresh air," said Diddy unhappily, "I guess I'm not so good at taking care of birds at all."

Diddy began to cry again.

DK rubbed Diddy's back numerous times to comfort him.

Even the bird looked like he felt sorry for his new monkey friend. He hopped onto Diddy's shoulder and rubbed his little head against Diddy's cheek with some sorrowful-looking eyes.

Diddy looked at the bird's eyes and let out an explosion of tears.

"I'm sorry, little guy," the little monkey said, "I wish I could've known better than to oversleep."

"Still though, I told you it would come back to you," said DK with a gentle voice so as not to scare the bird away.

Diddy turned to DK and tried to smile, but couldn't.

"Well, … you were right, big buddy," the little monkey said to his uncle, "I may be a terrible bird-sitter, but … you really are a great uncle!"

"Well, … I must admit I was gonna think on doing something else to help turn your frown upside down," said DK.

"What would that be?" asked Diddy.

"I think I might still do it anyway," said DK, "How about some … tickling?"

Diddy's eyes grew as wide as they ever had. He felt sure that if DK tickled him, it would scare the bird away.

"No!" whispered Diddy to DK's ear, "I can't let you tickle me in front of my new friend! It could scare him off, then I'll truly never see him again!"

"Aw, c'mon, little buddy!" said DK playfully, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind!"

"No!"

The bird lifted itself off of Diddy's lap and rested on the armrest of the porch swing.

Then, before Diddy could make another move, DK grabbed him and pinned his arms down on the porch swing.

"Please don't tickle me, DK! PLEASE DON'T!" begged Diddy.

"Aw, but I think it might be fun! C'mon, little buddy! Have some fun with your favorite uncle!" said DK.

With that, DK began to wiggle his fingers all over Diddy's ticklish belly.

Even in the presence of a cute little bird, Diddy couldn't hold back his loud screams of laughter. He was just too ticklish to control himself whenever DK started the torture.

"NOOHOHOHOHOHOHO! PLEEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE, STAHAHAHAHAHAHOP!" laughed Diddy with tears of worry.

"A little bird may be precious, but you are even more precious whenever I tickle you, little buddy!" teased DK playfully, "You're the most precious living thing on Kongo Bongo!"

"PLEEHEHEHEHEHEASE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Diddy.

Then, DK drew his fingers up to Diddy's stomach, and eventually … his neck!

"NO! NO! AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" screamed Diddy, "THAHAHAHAHAHAT TIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLES TOOHOHOHOHOHOHOO MUHUHUHUHUHUCH!"

When it came to being ticklish, nothing could ever compare to Diddy's neck.

"Cootchie cootchie coo! Tickle, tickle, tickle, my cute, precious little buddy!" said DK happily.

"GAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO MOHOHOHOHOHOHORE!" laughed Diddy.

What Diddy didn't know at that moment was that the bird was just standing on the armrest, watching his new friend being tickled by his big uncle. He stood there and seemed to enjoy the cute sight of their togetherness, knowing how much of a great family those two Kongs were to each other.

Then, DK lowered his head towards Diddy's face and began to blow some huge raspberries.

"NO! NO! PLEASE, NO! NAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" shrieked Diddy as the face raspberries began.

This went on for a minute before DK went for Diddy's lips for a raspberry kiss.

"NMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" giggled Diddy as DK kissed him with a huge raspberry on the lips.

The bird seemed to be smiling at that moment as he watched DK give Diddy those raspberry kisses! He thought it was an enjoyable sight to see his new friend being loved by his uncle.

Then, the raspberry kisses were over, but Diddy was left in a giggly mess of unstoppable laughter and a smile plastered on his face that soon began to leak out saliva.

"Aw, Diddy, you are such a cute little monkey," commented DK with a smile, "Even more than that, you're my cute, precious little nephew!"

DK grabbed Diddy's wrists and pulled him up for a hug.

"You'll always be my best little buddy!" said DK happily, "My favorite little pal, my favorite sidekick, and at times, my favorite little hero!"

Diddy's cheeks blushed deep red in happiness at that moment. Those heartwarming words from DK made him feel so loved.

The bird let out a cute chirp at that moment.

"See, little buddy," said DK, "The bird's still here. The tickling didn't scare him away."

As DK kept hugging Diddy, the little monkey looked at the bird and smiled at him. The bird grinned back.

Diddy gave DK a quick hug back.

"I love you, big buddy!" the monkey said happily.

"I love you too, little buddy," replied DK.

Then, Diddy turned around and relaxed on DK's lap while the ape kept hugging him around the legs, petting his little feet while at it.

The bird flapped its wings and flew back down onto Diddy's lap.

Diddy grinned at the bird and began to pet him.

"I must say: … I love you too," said Diddy to the bird, "As a new friend."

The bird chirped a cute tone back to Diddy to tell him that he also loved him as a friend too!

Diddy blushed even deeper and let out a few more happy tears. He felt happy to be with the bird, but he felt even happier since DK was right there with them.

For Diddy, it felt like a very cute moment. There he was, sitting on DK's lap with his uncle hugging him, and on his own lap was a cute little bird who was now a new friend for Diddy!

* * *

_**Seemingly very sad, but eventually it becomes very happy! There's nothing that compares to such an emotional mixture like that.**_

_**Anyways, I'll have more requests being welcomed in, so feel free to chime in!**_

_**As a matter of fact, a couple of guests sent me reviews yesterday, and I'll probably do those next … when I get the time. Hopefully, very soon!**_

_**Hope you liked this chapter! There will be more to come soon!**_


	67. Diddy's pranks strike again!

_**Well, I had received some guest reviews that also included some requests on them. Since they both seemed to be the same, albeit for one being a little more specific, I'll put them both in one chapter!**_

_**Requested by some guests named 'Cloe' and 'Amber diamond'.**_

* * *

It was a nice Saturday morning on Kongo Bongo. The sun was just beginning to rise, signaling the start of a new weekend.

Diddy Kong woke up in his bed after the sunshine lit his bedroom. He stretched and yawned himself awake, then he slowly got himself off the bed and on his feet.

"Ah, what a beautiful morning," the little Kong commented as he looked out the window.

The early morning skies were as light blue as ever.

Then, Diddy began to think about something that made him feel mischievous.

"I think I'll pull some pranks on DK this morning!" he said to himself in a snicker.

Diddy walked out of his room and began to unleash his pranks!

First, he walked into the kitchen and took a banana from the counter.

He peeled the skin off and ate the banana. Then, he sneaked into DK's room where the ape was sleeping, and placed the banana peel right next to his bed!

Diddy tried not to giggle as he rushed out and began phase two.

The mischievous monkey scurried into the bathroom and began to mess around with DK's shampoo and hair dye again!

He went about mixing them all up until he could no longer tell which one was which!

"Ooh, DK's in for another rough shower!" Diddy giggled to himself in mischievous snickers.

He rushed out of the bathroom and went into the kitchen.

"I think I've got just the thing!" he said.

Diddy took out a glass bowl from a cabinet and placed it on the dining table. Then, he opened a drawer and took out a simple spoon.

After he placed the spoon on the table next to the bowl, he rushed out of the house and jumped off the porch.

Then, he looked around the jungle until he found a strange bright yellow blub of something.

"Hey," said Diddy as he looked at the blub, "I'd say you look a lot like banana-flavored ice cream!"

As Diddy picked up the blub, he seemed to find it very familiar.

"I think it's the exploding type," he said, "The kind that explodes into bright yellow slime when you poke something through it. Ooh, DK's gonna go crazy!"

He took the blub and brought it back home with it.

Then, as Diddy stepped into the kitchen and approached the dining table, he placed the blub into the bowl and rushed out.

Diddy ran back into his bedroom just as he heard a crashing sound coming from DK's room.

"He must've slipped on the banana peel!" Diddy whispered to himself as he quietly closed his bedroom door and tiptoed back into his bed, pretending that he hadn't woken up yet.

DK came out of his room with some back pain after falling on the floor. The banana peel was in his hand.

"I guess I really can get careless with bananas," he sadly said to himself as he walked into the bathroom.

Diddy faintly heard the bathroom door close, and he snickered to himself.

"Here it comes!" he giggled quietly.

Moments later, the shower was running.

A few minutes later, it was off and soon came a loud scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Diddy knew what that meant. He giggled even more.

"OOH, WHOEVER DID THIS IS GONNA PAY BIG-TIME!" roared DK as he smashed the bathroom door open and disappointingly walked into the kitchen.

"Ah, … banana ice cream!" Diddy heard DK say, "No mind if I do!"

Diddy opened his door and sneaked out of his room. He peeked into the kitchen just in time to watch it happen …

A green-furred DK was just poking his spoon through the blub that Diddy had placed in the bowl.

At that very instant, the blub expanded slightly and exploded into a giant ball of yellow slime!

The slime spread all over the kitchen in explosive splatters!

Diddy ducked away from the kitchen door just in time to avoid getting splattered on.

While the explosion was still going on, Diddy scurried back into his room and went back to quiet laughing on his bed!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" roared DK so loud that it vibrated the whole tree house.

Diddy laughed with wide eyes from DK's gorilla roar.

However, moments later the door swung open, and there stood an angry-looking DK with green-dyed fur with bright-yellow blub all over it!

"I believe you have some explaining to do, young man!" shouted DK angrily.

"Wha-!? Why me? Why would you consider me to be the first suspect?" asked Diddy, pretending to be curious.

"Oh, I know it's you! You've done it before, and admitted to it! I would suppose you would know why my fur is green covered in slime, as is the kitchen!?"

Diddy didn't answer, trying to act as if he had no idea what was going on.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, DK," said Diddy.

"I think you do, Diddy," said DK, "You just don't wanna admit it."

"There's nothing for me to admit," said Diddy.

"Oh, yes, there is!"

"How you think so?"

"Why don't I just drag you into the kitchen myself!?" said DK.

"You're gonna have to catch me first!" said Diddy.

With that, Diddy jumped off the bed and swung around on his ceiling's monkey bars.

"Weeeeeeeeeeee!" said Diddy happily, enjoying the monkey bar swings.

DK just sighed.

Then, Diddy flew right over DK and out of his room.

"Come over here, you silly little chimp!" said DK as he tried to catch his nephew.

"No!"

Diddy ran out onto the porch and jumped off before wandering into the jungle.

"I guess I better go out there and chase after him," said DK unhappily.

He rushed into the bathroom and tried washing himself again.

He was able to remove all of the yellow blub from his fur, but some of the green hair dye remained.

"No matter what color my fur is, he's gonna pay!" said DK.

The ape ran out of the house and dived into the jungle in pursuit of Diddy.

Meanwhile, Diddy had decided to hide himself behind a tree. He crouched down and sat on the ground, hoping that nobody was around.

"Man, I hope DK ever forgives me," he said, beginning to regret his pranks, "Why did I have to feel so crazy this morning!?"

Moments later, Diddy heard the sound of twigs cracking from being stepped on.

"I know you're here somewhere, you little rascal!" came a familiar voice.

"Oh, no!" Diddy whispered to himself, knowing it was DK, "What am I gonna say!?"

Moments later, he felt something tap his head.

He turned around and saw DK standing right behind him!

"Thought you could hide from me forever, huh?" said DK.

At that moment, Diddy decided to come clean and admit everything.

"Fine!" shouted Diddy, "It was all me! They were just more harmless pranks! I felt like having fun this morning and couldn't think of anything else! I'm so sorry!"

"Well, … I could understand that, but did you have to blow up the kitchen like that?" said DK.

Diddy gulped, unable to think of how to explain the blub explosion in the kitchen.

"It wasn't ice cream!" said Diddy, "It was just a little blub!"

"A blub that looked like ice cream!?"

"Yes! That was me! The hair dye was me! The banana peel on your floor this morning was me!"

DK sighed unhappily.

"I figured it was all you right from the start," said DK, "Of course, you know what that means, right?"

Diddy could tell right away what DK was about to do.

He took off running again before DK could do anything.

DK sighed and chased his nephew through the jungle again.

Soon, Diddy had reached their house again. He scurried up the ladder and ran into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him and collapsing onto his bed with guilt.

Just a few minutes went by before DK came back and knocked on Diddy's door.

"Just go ahead and tickle me all day and all night!" shouted Diddy.

As DK listened to Diddy's voice, he sensed crying.

He opened the door and found his nephew crying with regret on his bed.

"Hey, little buddy," said DK.

Diddy turned his head up and saw DK standing at his doorway, still looking unhappy but not as angry.

"Go ahead! Punish me! I deserve it!" yelled Diddy with tears streaming down his face.

DK slowly walked up to Diddy's bed and sat down next to his regretful nephew. He gently patted his head, knowing how sorry he was feeling for his uncle.

"I know you're sorry, little buddy," said DK gently, "I understand how much we like having fun with pranks, … but I really think you went too far with blowing up the kitchen."

"W-what are you gonna do to me?" asked Diddy with even more tears, somehow wishing he hadn't said that.

DK sighed and began to feel bad for Diddy as he watched his eyes pour out explosions of tears.

"Well, … even though I may still be feeling unhappy about my fur … and the kitchen, … I'd rather not punish you," said DK warnly.

Diddy's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Even if you're a crazy prankster, … you're still my best pal, Diddy," continued DK, "Like they say: nobody's perfect."

DK let out a few tears himself.

"I forgive you, little buddy. I'm sorry," DK finished.

Diddy sat up and quickly gave DK a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry, DK!" said Diddy with tears, "I'm really so sorry! I may like pulling pranks on you, but still I love you as my best big buddy!"

"I love you too, Diddy," said DK, "You're still my best little buddy too!"

DK gave Diddy a hug back.

"I promise I'll never blow up the kitchen again!" said Diddy.

"That's my boy," said DK, "I'm sorry I lashed out on you, too."

"Don't worry about that. I'm fine," said Diddy, "Perhaps, we should worry about the kitchen. It could take all day to clean that room up … all because I've been so crazy!"

"Aw, don't be so hard on yourself, little buddy," said DK, "Maybe if we use our monkeyish abilities, we could get that kitchen cleaned up in no time!"

"Are you sure, DK?" asked Diddy worriedly.

"I'm sure, Diddy," said DK with a faint grin.

Diddy did his best to give DK a grin back.

Then, the two stopped hugging each other and walked into the kitchen.

Diddy gasped at the mess he had caused.

"I really am such a fool!" he shouted to himself.

"No, you're not," said DK with a rather playful tone, "If we were foolish enough to create a mess, then we'd even be crazy enough to clean it up in just a matter of time!"

Diddy couldn't help but grin at DK again from hearing those words.

Soon, the two began to clean the mess off.

Diddy used his monkeyish jumps from time to time to reach the higher places that DK couldn't.

Within less than an hour, the kitchen was as good as new!

DK and Diddy gazed around the room and admired how clean the place looked.

"Just like that," said DK, "We've got it clean in no time!"

Diddy still didn't feel like smiling right now, though. He still felt guilty for even doing it in the first place.

"C'mon, little buddy," said DK, noticing Diddy's sad mood, "Lighten up that mood of yours and let out a nice smile. Let's put this behind us and have some fun out in the jungle!"

DK's encouraging tone was just enough to force a smile on Diddy's face.

"There's no need to feel guilty anymore," said DK, "It's behind us and we've still got that wonderful 'family-loving' bond that will never break apart!"

Diddy smiled even bigger and climbed up onto DK's shoulders.

"Well, then, -" said Diddy, "- let's have some family fun!"

"You said it, little buddy!" said DK.

With those words, DK rushed out of the house and carried his little nephew for a ride around the jungle.

They felt very happy that they were able to forgive each other after their incident … and still love each other as they always would!

* * *

_**Hmm, it seems that Diddy really went a little too far this time. We could only wonder if he'd ever go that crazy again!**_

_**I'd like to thank those two guests for sending me those reviews/requests. I really appreciate your kindness.**_

_**Well, I'd love to stick around, but I've gotta have some breakfast. See y'all later with more chapters coming!**_

_**More requests are greatly welcomed!**_


	68. Fleas

_**Now that we've gotten more craziness out of the way, let's go for some more suspicions!**_

_**Requested by Twin Cats.**_

* * *

It was a sunny Sunday on Kongo Bongo. No wonder it was sunny. Of course, it was Sunday after all!

Diddy Kong was in his bedroom, somehow feeling rather uncomfortable.

His fur was beginning to feel very itchy.

"Why won't these crazy little pests just take off and leave me alone!?" he shouted.

It became clear that Diddy had fleas.

The little monkey kept on scratching his legs and arms, but the fleas wouldn't go away.

On Diddy's bed, his cute little bird friend was trying to chirp something to him.

(**A/N: Yep, the same bird from chapter 66! I really wanted to put him in future chapters since it was so cute!**)

"Let DK help me!? No way!" said Diddy to his little pal, "You'd know what he would do! He would tickle me endlessly!"

The bird chirped again.

"I know, lil' guy," said Diddy to his bird, "But I can't just sit around and let these fleas bother me. I've gotta do something!"

Then, DK knocked on Diddy's bedroom door.

"No!" yelled Diddy, "I'm not feeling so good at the moment! It's best if you just let me be!"

"C'mon, little buddy," said DK as he opened the door and found Diddy scratching himself, "I have a good cure for fleas."

"No! I won't let you!" said Diddy as he scurried out of his room before DK could react.

In no time, Diddy had ran out of the house and jumped off into the jungle.

He was gone.

DK sighed.

"I just wanted to tickle him," said DK.

The ape heard a chirping sound coming from Diddy's bed. He looked and saw Diddy's bird friend trying to chirp something to him.

"I know he claims to not like tickling, but I personally find it cute. Besides, tickling's a great cure for fleas."

The bird chirped again.

DK sighed again and decided to take off after his nephew.

Meanwhile, Diddy was in the middle of the jungle, staring at nothing but tall trees and wild fruits and plants. It virtually looked like a tropical rainforest.

But the little monkey didn't adore the scenery for long. He wanted to keep running from DK. He felt sure that if he caught up with him, then it would be ticking the fleas off for sure. Diddy didn't want to be tickled, especially when he had the fleas.

"Hey, little buddy!" came a familiar voice that echoed around the jungle through distant reverberation.

Diddy knew who's voice that was.

"No!" the monkey said to himself, "I can't let him find me!"

"I believe you were wanting to see me for something," came DK's voice which was now right behind him.

Diddy screamed in fright and ran behind a tree.

"Come over here, little buddy!" said DK playfully, "I've got something that could help you!"

"NO!" answered Diddy.

Diddy was about to start running again, but DK grabbed his tail and dragged him onto his lap as he sat down on the jungle floor.

"No! Please! Let me go!" said Diddy, "I can't let you do this!"

"Oh, but I must," said DK, "How else could I get rid of those fleas?"

"NO! NOOOOOOOOO!"

"It's tickling time, little buddy!" teased DK playfully, "It's either that or your fleas will trouble you until your fur's all gone!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

But it was too late …

DK had started tickling Diddy's arms, making him thrash around and laugh loudly.

"NO! AAAAAAAAAAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" shrieked Diddy, "STAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOP! PLEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!"

"I don't think so, little buddy!" said DK, "Not until those fleas are gone!"

DK kept on tickling Diddy's left arm until the fleas began to fly out, scared from the ape's tickle torture.

"You know what they say: it's torture for the fleas, but good for you!" teased DK with a playful smile.

DK repeated the process for Diddy's right arm until those fleas were scared off too.

"How do your arms feel?" asked DK, "Other than ticklish!"

"Wehehehell," giggled Diddy, "They feeheheheheel muhuhuhuch behehehetteheheheheher!"

"Well then, let's do those legs!"

"NOOOOOAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Diddy as DK began to wiggle his right leg.

"PLEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! NOHOHOHOHO MOHOHOHOHORE!" yelled Diddy through laughter.

Soon, Diddy's right leg was cured from the fleas as they scampered and flew away.

"Almost done, little buddy!" said DK, "Just one more leg!"

"GAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Diddy as his left leg got tickled.

In a matter of seconds, Diddy's fleas were troubling him no more. They had all been scared off by DK's tickling and left the little monkey alone for good.

"There," said DK with a smile, "I'm sure those fleas will know better next time when they see you."

Diddy couldn't help but smile at DK. As he recovered from the tickling, his fur felt completely normal again.

"You were right, DK!" said Diddy with a smile, "My arms and legs feel much better! I haven't felt this way all day!"

"I knew you'd need some tickling, little buddy!" said DK, rubbing his nephew's head playfully.

Diddy blushed a little from hearing that, but he still felt grateful to DK for tickling the fleas away.

"I may not like tickling, … but … I love you so much, DK!" said Diddy as he sat up and hugged DK.

"I love you too, little buddy!" replied DK as he hugged Diddy back.

"Thank you for helping me with those fleas, big buddy!" said Diddy in such a happy tone.

"You're very welcome, Diddy, my sweet little buddy!" said DK warmly.

The Kongs sat there and hugged each other warmly for what seemed like ten minutes, when in fact it had lasted for about three minutes.

Then, they got back up and headed back home to enjoy the rest of their day.

"I gotta start thinking of a name for my new bird," said Diddy while they walked through the jungle.

* * *

_**Well, … knowing that the bird is a male, I'm sure Diddy wouldn't have too much trouble trying to name him!**_

_**It's no fun having fleas, but if you were a monkey and wanted to be tickled, you'd be grateful in the end as Diddy was here!**_

_**See ya later! More request slots available! :)**_


	69. Basketball

_**Hey, sports fans! It's sports time again!**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

Kongo Bongo was going through one of its sunniest Wednesday mornings ever, yet two particular Kongs felt the mood for an exciting sports game on their basketball court!

Donkey and Diddy Kong dug out a basketball from their closet that morning, and they decided to head off to the DK Dock basketball court for a one-on-one game in the intense sunshine.

Even the tall trees seemed to have a horrible effort at keeping the hot sun out of the court.

The Kongs stepped onto the center of the court and prepared themselves for the game.

"Ready, little buddy?" asked DK as he held the ball, "First one to score three times wins."

"Ready to win as I always am!" answered Diddy with an evil smile.

"Oh, I sure hope you'll be ready to lose if you make any mistakes," commented DK.

"Which I'm sure I won't," replied Diddy.

"Let's get it on!" said DK.

Without another word, DK dribbled the ball several times while Diddy stood in front of him in a defensive position.

Then, the ape began to run towards the basket ahead of him, but Diddy ran in front of him to prevent him from reaching it.

DK attempted to make a shot, but Diddy pushed it away with his hand and chased after the ball.

With DK's speed being no match for Diddy's, the little monkey was able to take the ball easily, and he even rushed towards DK's territory with several dribbles before he made his shot.

The ball banged against the wood that kept the basket up, and it went right through the net.

"HA, HA!" said Diddy evilly, "It seems I'm always the first one to score!"

"Speak for yourself," replied DK unhappily with a smirk.

DK picked up the ball and they returned to the center of the court.

The ape once again had the ball. This time, however, he was more aware of Diddy's actions and ran even faster to keep himself away from his nephew.

DK made another shot, but the ball bounced off the net's support and came right back down on the floor without going through the net.

"Screwed up on your only chance!" said Diddy as he snatched the ball after it landed.

DK gritted his teeth at Diddy and the ball, and he chased after his nephew as he ran to the other side of the court …

… and scored again!

"Two to nothing!" said Diddy, "I'm quite unsurprised!"

"I thought you'd be!" said DK sarcastically.

As Diddy tossed the ball back to DK, he sneaked to the side of the court and put his backpack on while his uncle wasn't looking!

Then, he returned to mid-court where DK was waiting.

Once more, DK had the ball to start off.

While DK didn't take notice of Diddy's backpack being in play, he ran off towards his nephew's territory again.

However, as DK was about to take a shot, Diddy flew by. Not only did he block DK's shot, but he grabbed the ball with his hands and took possession, having completely robbed his shot!

"HEY!" said DK angrily, "You are such a crazy cheater!"

"Too bad, so sad! HA, HA, HA!" teased Diddy evilly as he landed on the court and dribbled the ball, looking like someone who was bracing for another player to smash him.

"Go ahead and go for a cheat yourself to make it even!" he commented.

"Ooh, you're gonna get it, Diddy!" said DK as he charged at his nephew.

However, just as DK reached Diddy, the little monkey took off with his jet pack again, and flew towards DK's basket.

Then, he simply dropped the ball over the net and cheated his way to a 3-0 shutout victory!

"I get everything … and you get nothing!" commented Diddy evilly as he came back down right in front of DK.

DK felt very unhappy at that moment.

"You really are more of a cheater than I thought you were," said DK as he lied on his chest, staring at his nephew.

"What else can I say?" said Diddy with an evil smile, "At least you can say that I don't cheat in everything!"

"True, but … -" DK grabbed his nephew by the legs as he sat up, and pulled him onto his lap, making him drop the ball, "- … you're in for a cheater's deserved reward!"

Diddy gulped as he heard those words. He knew that … tickling … was coming right up, something that he hated so much nowadays.

"NO! NO! PLEEEASE! I'M SORRY, DK!" begged Diddy.

"Too late, plus I don't believe you anyway!" commented DK.

Sure enough, DK began with Diddy's ticklish punishment by going for his belly as he pinned his nephew's arms down behind his back.

"NOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Diddy as he felt those ticklish sensations that he could only enjoy once they had lasted for a while, "I'M SOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHORREEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHY!"

"I won't believe you until I've tickled you in just about every way," teased DK evilly.

"NAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" screamed Diddy with laughter, in reaction to hearing those words.

DK went down towards Diddy's feet and began to wiggle his toes around.

Diddy's laughter was turned into high-pitched squeals. It seemed that having his feet tickled would always feel like being a baby. Even DK felt that way for him.

"Aw, what cute little feet you got there, little buddy," said DK, "I think I'll just have some fun with them!"

"HEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" giggled Diddy cutely.

DK wiggled all eight of Diddy's toes one at a time for a minute each. Then, he started rubbing his fingers against the base of Diddy's heels.

Those little feet got their tickling of a monkey's lifetime!

Just some simple feet tickling forced Diddy into speechless laughter that would prevent him from forming any words for quite a while.

As soon as DK was finished with Diddy's feet, he drew his fingers upward to Diddy's belly again, followed by some stomach tickles, and finally …

… his neck!

"AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Diddy in high-pitched shrieks as his neck got tickled in a way that he never liked nowadays.

"Wow, you are quite ticklish, little buddy," teased DK as he just kept on tickling his favorite little nephew in an endless number of ways.

Then came the raspberries!

DK lowered his head towards Diddy's feet and blew some raspberries on each one.

"OOOOOOOOAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Diddy, sounding as if he was trying to scream through all of that giggling.

DK went up to Diddy's belly and blew several raspberries on it too.

"NAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"And now for the grand finale!" commented DK as he lowered his head towards Diddy's smiling face.

Diddy's eyes grew wide He knew what was coming next.

DK opened his mouth and sucked in Diddy's whole face from his chin up to his nose until all he could see of his nephew were his eyes, ears and the bottom of his hat.

Then, the ape let out a huge blow that vibrated his nephew's entire head and almost shook his cap off.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" shrieked Diddy in a muffled voice that was trapped inside DK's mouth.

DK blew several more huge raspberry kisses on Diddy's face until he decided that he needed a break.

The big gorilla released Diddy's face from his mouth, leaving it with a saliva-covered smile plastered on it.

Diddy had become a huge mess!

Speechless, unstoppable laughter and giggling, and a smile that would not go away.

His deep red cheeks even began to hurt from so much smiling, yet he couldn't stop as he couldn't even attempt to recover from the tickle torture. It had just about knocked his muscles senseless.

DK watched over the next several minutes as Diddy's eyes slowly began to close and the giggling gradually stopped.

The tickling and raspberries had knocked him unconscious!

"Oh, my!" said DK with regret, "I must have tickled him too much and knocked him out!"

DK kept Diddy in his arms and placed him on his shoulders. Then, he grabbed the basketball and stood up.

Without hesitation, the ape took off running as fast as he could back to their tree house.

It was a stressful run, but they made it back home in record time.

DK climbed up the ladder and stepped into the living room.

He placed the ball next to the sofa and placed his unconscious nephew gently on one of the cushions with his head resting on a pillow against the armrest.

Then, DK rushed into the kitchen and poured a glass of water. He quickly brought it back to the living room and he slowly poured it down all over Diddy's face.

As the water splattered on Diddy's face, the little monkey coughed a few times and woke up.

"Ooooooh," the monkey groaned as he sat up and shook the water off his face, "Whaaat aaaa familiar looking siiight all because of intensiiiive tickle tortuuuuure."

Diddy laid his head on the pillow again and noticed DK sitting down next to him.

The little monkey shook his head to regain full consciousness.

"Just because I cheated, … you decided to knock me out with over-intensive tickling?" he said unhappily.

"I'm very sorry, little buddy," said DK with a heavy heart, "I somehow wish I hadn't done that. Then again, you had cheated in a way that really wasn't right."

"I know," said Diddy, "I feel sorry too. That all made me wish I hadn't done that."

"(sigh) I understand, little buddy," said DK, "I'm sorry I knocked you out."

"I'm sorry I cheated," said Diddy, "I guess that makes us both guilty of making each other look crazy."

"I guess you're right," said DK, "Can you forgive me for tickling you too much?"

"If you can forgive me for cheating you, then yes, I can," said Diddy.

"So do I," said DK, "I will admit, though, I still enjoy tickling you despite what happened out on the court."

"Oh, DK, stop it!" said Diddy sarcastically, "I sure hope you never plan to do that intense combination again!"

"I think I had done it before, but what happened today was that-"

"I fainted because you refused to give me a break! Every other time you did that combination, you would give me breaks so that I could catch my breath, but today I got no breaks. I couldn't catch my breath, and so I passed out!"

"I know, and I'm very sorry," said DK.

Diddy looked at DK and gave him a faint smile.

"It's okay, little buddy," said Diddy, "I love you as much as I ever have; more than anything in the world."

"Aw, Diddy, … my sweet little buddy," said DK, feeling so heart-warmed by Diddy's words, "I love you so much too. I love you more than anything I've ever known, even from before you were born."

"Oh, DK!" said Diddy with blushing cheeks.

"How about a hug of forgiveness, lil' pal?" offered DK as he spread his arms out.

"I'd say that's the greatest idea ever for a time like now!" commented Diddy as he sat up and jumped into DK's lap.

DK's arms closed and wrapped themselves around Diddy's back in a tight embrace. Diddy wrapped his arms around DK's back, and they both rubbed their cheeks together.

"I promise I won't cheat that way in basketball with you again," said Diddy.

"I promise I won't tickle you so intensively anymore … without breaks!" said DK.

"Oh, DK," sighed Diddy.

"C'mon, little buddy," said DK, "I'm sure you still like tickling. You just won't admit it to me."

"I've told you a trillion times in the last few years; I don't like tickling anymore, DK!" said Diddy.

"Still though, this won't be the last time. That's a guarantee."

Diddy simply sighed again.

"Aw, okay," said DK, "Why don't we make ourselves warm with some nice hugging!"

"Sure thing," said Diddy cutely.

DK laid on his back with his head on another pillow, and they kept on hugging each other for what seemed like hours.

It was such a warm moment for both of them. It soon turned into a moment in which they didn't want to end.

Whenever, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong hugged each other for endless minutes, they always felt happy to be together as a family, and happy to be loving each other deeply, almost as if they were a father and son rather than an uncle and nephew.

* * *

_**Looks like they BOTH went too far this time!**_

_**In the end, though, there's always that sweet moment of forgiveness! Nothing will ever break the bond between those two wonderful Kongs.**_

_**So, the end of another long chapter, but there will be more to come soon!**_

_**My PS2 racing season is in action tomorrow, so requests may have to wait for a number of hours until my fanfic based on my PS2 season is updated.**_

_**Until then, see ya soon! :)**_


	70. Cold Water Challenge

_**I think it's time to do something you thought you'd never see these Kongs do!**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was such a pleasant Sunday morning on Kongo Bongo. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, everyone was outside enjoying the fresh morning air …

You gotta admit: it's such a wonderful life!

However, on this particular day, a certain big gorilla and his little monkey nephew were having quite a crazy morning on the porch of their tree house …

"I dare you to do the cold water challenge!" Diddy Kong said to his uncle.

Donkey Kong seemed to have no idea what it was.

"What is the cold water challenge?" he asked curiously.

"It involves me pouring a bucket of ice-cold water all over you!" explained Diddy.

"Aw, no! I couldn't!" said DK.

"If you do this, I'll give ya ten banana coins!" said Diddy.

"Oh, alright! I'll do it!" said DK sarcastically.

Diddy rushed into the house and sped into the kitchen in the back.

He dug out a huge bucket and pulled some ice trays out of the freezer. Then, he dumped every single ice cube into the bucket!

Now was the time for Diddy to do his prank!

Instead of using ordinary water, Diddy decided to pull out a pitcher of fruit punch from the refrigerator, and he poured the whole load into the bucket with the ice! Then, he decided to use ordinary water anyway, but he poured in some water with the punch, then he mixed it all together with his hands.

"Ooh, it's gonna be a cold punch mix challenge!" Diddy whispered to himself.

Diddy brought the bucket into the living room and found DK sitting on the porch swing.

The little monkey walked up to the window behind his uncle and raised the cold bucket over his head.

Then, he tipped the bucket over and spilled a bunch of the icy-cold punch mix all over DK!

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" yelled DK as he shot off the porch swing and began to shiver on the porch, "IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIT'S SOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO COHOHOHOHOHOHOHOLD!"

Diddy laughed his head off and brought the bucket with him outside where DK was shivering, barely able to move.

"Gotcha, DK!" teased Diddy playfully, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Ooh, you've just about crossed the line with cold pranks, now it's my turn!" said DK.

"So, what are ya gonna do!?" said Diddy.

"I dare you to do the cold water challenge yourself!" said DK.

Diddy gulped and grew wide eyes. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"If you refuse, then I'll tickle you all day!" threatened DK with an evil smile.

"AH! Alright! I'll do it! I'LL DO IT!" said Diddy.

While Diddy turned his attention to the beautiful jungle sights, DK hid the fruit punch under all of the ice cubes and made it look like clear water.

"Oh, and by the way," said DK as he lifted the bucket, "You didn't do anything to the mix."

"How would you know?" asked Diddy shockingly.

DK tilted the bucket towards Diddy and showed him nothing but ice cubes.

Diddy was stunned. He was sure he had put some fruit punch in there.

Then, DK tipped the bucket over and spilled out what proved to be icy-cold fruit punch all over Diddy!

"OOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" trembled Diddy as he shivered, "YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOU LIHIHIHIHIHIED TOHOHOHOHOHOHO MEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEE!"

"I know!" said DK with a proud grin, "And I'm happy to have done it!"

Diddy looked at DK unhappily and tried to struggle himself into the house, but the icy-cold water had truly turned his fur so numb that he could barely move a muscle.

"YOHOHOHOHOHOU ARE SOHOHOHOHOHOHO CRAHAHAHAHAZEEHEHEHEHEHEHY!" said Diddy.

"I'm sorry, little buddy," said DK, "What else could I do?"

DK lifted Diddy by the arms and helped him into the house. He carried him into the bathroom and dried him off with a towel.

Soon, Diddy was no longer feeling so shaky.

"I don't think you should be apologizing, DK," said Diddy, "I was the one who started it. I'm sorry."

"Aw, it's okay, Diddy," said DK warmly, "I thought it was kinda fun!"

"Would you ever think on doing it again, though?" asked Diddy, "It seemed to me that you didn't like it."

"I think I might like to try it again some time in the future, but just not today," replied DK.

"Can you forgive me?" asked Diddy cutely.

"Of course I can!" said DK happily, "I love you, little buddy!"

"Aw, DK! I love you too!" said Diddy.

Diddy jumped and wrapped his arms around DK's neck. DK quickly wrapped his arms around Diddy's back so that he wouldn't fall.

The Kongs hugged each other as DK carried Diddy via hug out of the bathroom and sat down on the living room sofa.

"You wanna watch some crazy TV?" asked DK.

"Sure! I'd like a few laughs!" said Diddy excitedly.

Diddy turned around and kept himself on DK's warm lap.

The gorilla grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

Ironically, their own TV show was playing!

"Alright!" said Diddy, "Let's watch ourselves monkey around!"

"You said it, little buddy!" said DK.

The Kongs smiled at each other and began to once again enjoy their own show.

* * *

_**Hmm, I had no idea what the cold water challenge was until VideoGameNerd123 told me about it. I'd like to thank her for explaining it to me! It was a big help!**_

_**More requests greatly welcomed! I'd love to add even more monkeyish nonsense to this crazy fanfic!**_

_**Oh, and by the way, happy Father's Day to all of those wonderful dads out there! :)**_


	71. Fireflies

_**Hey, y'all! It's time for some nighttime fun on Kongo Bongo!**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was a cool and calm Thursday night on Kongo Bongo. The moon was lighting up the island, and the crickets were chirping in the distant areas of the jungle.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong had decided to relax in a hammock for tonight. They thought it was so relaxing; sitting around and enjoying the cool air that came out at night.

"Ah, what a pleasant evening it is, huh, DK?" said Diddy with a warm sigh.

"You said it, Diddy," said DK was he patted his nephew's back.

Then, a few tiny lights came out from behind some plants and flew around in front of the two Kongs.

"Aw, look, little buddy," said DK, "Fireflies."

Diddy looked at the fireflies. He thought they were pretty neat.

"Very nice," he said before turning his attention away from the fireflies and off into space. He seemed to be interested from the sight of the jungle at night.

While Diddy stared off into space, DK stood up and walked over to the fireflies.

The ape swung his hands around and caught a few of them.

Then, he walked back into the hammock and sat down next to Diddy.

"You look quite relaxed, little buddy," said DK.

"I know," said Diddy, "It's just the way I like to go at night."

Then, DK opened his hands and released the fireflies. They flew over to Diddy and began to buzz around his belly.

This seemed to tickle him.

"Hehehehehehehey!" giggled Diddy as he looked at the fireflies that were crawling over his belly, "Get off meehehehehehehee!"

"Aw, I think they like you, Diddy," said DK happily.

"Thihihihihis muhuhust behehehehe yohour doihihihihihihihing!" said Diddy to DK.

"I wouldn't believe that, little buddy," said DK, pretending that he didn't know what Diddy was talking about.

"Pleehehehehehease gehehehehehet thehehehehem ohohohohoff meeheheheheheheee!" laughed Diddy.

DK refused to do anything. The fireflies just continued to tickle Diddy's belly just by crawling on him. The little monkey's pale skin seemed to be sensitive to just about anything! He was tickled so much that he fell onto his back and struggled even more to get the fireflies off this belly.

"NAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" shrieked Diddy, "PLEEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!"

"I think they're having fun!" teased DK playfully, "Why not just lie down and have fun with them?"

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" laughed Diddy, "IHIHIHI CAHAHAHAN'T TAHAHAHAKE THIHIHIS ANYMOHOHOHOHOHOHORE! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

But DK still refused to move.

Diddy was left with fireflies on his belly for several minutes!

"PLEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!" screamed Diddy, practically crying by now.

"Aw, okay, I'll get them off," said DK.

The ape stretched his hand out and coaxed the fireflies off of Diddy's belly. Then, he turned his hand towards the open jungle area and let them back into the wild where they belonged.

"You're so crazy!" said Diddy, "Why would you just sit there and let those fireflies tickle my belly like that!?"

"Maybe because I just wanted to see them have some fun with you!" commented DK.

Diddy just sighed unhappily.

"Besides, I love seeing you have fun with others, but not as much as I love you, Diddy, my precious little buddy!" said DK with a smile.

Those words were just enough to turn Diddy's frown into a smile. He turned to DK and gave him a cute grin.

"I love you too, DK!" the little monkey said.

"How about a hug?" asked DK as he stretched his arms out and offered Diddy a hug.

"Sure! I'd love one!" answered Diddy happily as he stood and jumped into DK's lap.

DK wrapped his arms around Diddy's back, and Diddy wrapped his arms around DK's neck. It was such a loving embrace as it always has been, but whenever DK and Diddy hugged each other like this, nothing could compare anything to how much these two Kongs loved each other!

* * *

_**A little short, but it's hard to go into so much details when you're being tickled by fireflies!**_

_**Anyways, I'm feeling like this could soon become a big one, since we've already reached the seventies in chapter numbers!**_

_**See ya later with more welcomed requests … as usual! :)**_


	72. SSB: Kongs vs Mario Bros

_**It's time for a two-on-two showdown! :O**_

_**Requested by Twin Cats.**_

* * *

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong had been hanging around together in the Smash Mansion all day.

It was a Monday night, and neither one of them had much to do. No one offered to match them, and no one really made any interactions with them.

It seemed as though they weren't even there. This made them both feel rather lonely even though they were together.

"I'd say it's been rather quiet today, big buddy," said Diddy lazily.

"I know," said DK, "Nothing much for us to do than just laze around."

Right now, there were relaxing in their room, doing nothing in particular.

They spent endless hours just sitting there without much to do.

However, just then a knock came on their door.

"Who is it?" called DK in his lazy tone.

The door opened, and there stood Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Hey," he said, "I was told that someone was thinking about playing a match with you guys. Both of you."

"Really?" said Diddy.

"Yeah," said Sonic, "They're waiting in the teleport room right now. Why not head down there and give yourselves some exercise?"

"Sure," said DK, "I haven't been able to use these muscles all day!"

"I've been wanting to unleash my peanut popguns all day!" said Diddy.

"Let's head down there, little buddy!" said DK, "I think a fight's awaiting us!"

The Kongs left their room and headed downstairs towards the teleport room.

On their way down, Toon Link just about stopped them in their tracks.

"I think you're coming with me!" he said to Diddy, pointing his sword at him.

"Oh no, he's not!" said DK angrily.

The ape grabbed Toon Link's sword and threw it as far as he could.

"Diddy's with me!" continued DK, "We've got a match coming up!"

"I had no idea," said Toon Link.

"Simply because nobody told you!" said Diddy, "Now, why don't you just get lost!? I don't have time to put up with you and your nonsense tonight!"

Sure enough, Toon Link ran off without another word.

"Idiot," said Diddy as he stared at his rival for a few more seconds before DK pointed him away.

Soon, the Kongs were in the teleporter, and they found their opponents for their upcoming match …

… the Mario Bros.!

"I'm quite surprised," said Diddy as he looked into the eyes of the red-wearing Italian plumber.

"Well, since-a-no one was in-a-terms with-you today, we thought-a-we'd break some ice and-a-have a real-a-deal!" said Mario.

"Are you in?" asked Luigi.

"Sure," said Diddy, "I haven't had a chance to do much of anything all day!"

"Neither have I," said DK, "Let's get it on!"

"We agreed that it would-a-be a stamina battle," said Mario.

"Hmm, no re-spawns?" said Diddy.

"Nope," said Luigi, "Once it's-a-zero, it's-a-done for you!"

"Hmm, we'll have to see," said DK.

"Anyways, where are we going?" asked Diddy.

"Well, since we had invited-a-you for the match, I'd-a-say we should-a-let you decide," said Mario.

Diddy walked up to the room selection panel and gazed at the numerous possibilities that could await these four.

Eventually, the little monkey decided to pick the new Final Destination stage.

The teleporter opened and revealed the stage to the four fighters.

They all stepped out and onto the stage itself.

Then, the door closed and signaled the beginning of pre-fight preparations.

The Kongs took the nearer end of the stage while the Mario Bros. took the other end.

Soon, the countdown began …

"TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR, … -"

Diddy cracked his fingers together to warm them up.

"THREE, … -"

DK crouched down and prepared for a charge attack.

"TWO, … -"

The Italian brothers warmed up their legs.

"ONE, … -"

…

"GO!"

DK made a running charge at Mario while Diddy waited for Luigi to run up to him.

The ape gave Mario and a wild hit while Luigi found himself being kicked by Diddy.

Soon, the items began to appear.

A Smart Bomb popped onto the scene on the higher platform.

Diddy jumped onto the platform and grabbed the Smart Bomb.

The little monkey turned to see Luigi running after him. He threw the Smart Bomb at the green-wearing plumber, and it blew him off the platform.

Soon, Luigi found himself hanging off the edge of the first platform. He struggled to get back up, but DK rushed over and pushed his hand off with his foot, and …

… Luigi was gone.

Mario was on his own against DK and Diddy, but luck came to his side when he noticed a nearby Smash Ball.

The plumber tackled the Ball and found himself using his Final Smash.

His famous Mario Finale aimed at DK.

The ape tried to dodge the attack, but it was too large and took up the whole stage.

Therefore, DK was thrown off the stage, and it was now Mario vs. Diddy Kong, who had taken a big jump to avoid Mario's attack.

"C'mon, whatcha got for me now!?" said Diddy.

"Lots-a-more!" answered Mario.

The two remaining fighters began to duke it out as if there was no tomorrow.

This went on and on and on, until both fighters were down to their last bits of energy.

It seemed that the next hit would decide the winner.

Diddy was determined not to let himself or DK down …

As Mario tried to fight off sweat before his next attack, Diddy charged at him and made a painful kick …

Diddy's kick smacked Mario in the face and threw him backwards towards the end of the stage.

The plumber fell off, but used his hands to hang for life off the edge of the platform.

"Just one last thing," said Diddy as he walked up to Mario again.

Mario looked at Diddy and began to swing himself back up to the platform, but Diddy threw out a banana peel and it landed right on the edge where Mario was holding onto!

Mario's hand ended up slipping on the banana peel, and he lost his balance. With one hand not being enough to keep him on, the plumber ultimately fell to his end.

"WAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOH!" he yelled as he fell into oblivion.

(**A/N: You could be sure it was obviously that famous yell we would hear in 'Super Mario 64' or 'Sunshine' whenever he took a long fall!**)

"HA, HA!" said Diddy, "Who's to become a hero, but a little monkey!"

"GAME!" said the announcer as Diddy was the only survivor.

The teleporter returned and opened up. Diddy looked through and noticed DK, Mario and Luigi all standing there, waiting for him.

The monkey rushed down the platform and back into the teleporter room of the Smash Mansion.

"THE WINNERS ARE … TEAM DONKEY KONG!" said the announcer.

"WHOO!" said Diddy in celebration, "Just one battle all day, and we've gotcha beaten!" He pointed to the Mario Bros..

"Well, … nice-a-brawl, young-a-one," said Mario as he offered Diddy a handshake.

The four fighters hand-shook each other for a while until it was time to empty the room to make way for another fight.

"I guess we'd best be off," said DK.

"Wanna do it again some other time?" asked Luigi.

"Sure," said Diddy.

"Until-a-then, be cool," said Mario, "And-a-Diddy, keep your racing-a-smooth!"

"Thanks, Mario," said Diddy.

Diddy and Mario gave each other one more handshake before the two duos parted ways for the night.

As DK and Diddy walked down the various hallways of the mansion, DK looked down at Diddy and felt happy for him.

"You were pretty good in those last few seconds," said DK, "That was one fabulous trick you pulled off on Mario!"

"I know," said Diddy, "I somehow wanted to make myself laugh, too!"

"And it got us a great win!" said DK happily.

Soon, the two Kongs were back in their room, and they smiled at each other.

They jumped onto DK's bed and lied down. The ape patted Diddy's back and gave him some warming sensations.

"I love you, little buddy," said DK.

"I love you too, big buddy," said Diddy.

"You've made us winners against those Mario brothers tonight," continued DK, "I'm proud of you."

"Aw, DK!" said Diddy as his cheeks began to blush.

"Gimme a hug, lil' pal!" said DK playfully.

"Indeed I will!" said Diddy happily.

The two Kongs quickly started to hug each other warmly and tightly.

A hard-fought brawl ended with a loving embrace between the two Kongs. It had always been a great way to end the day, and it always will.

* * *

_**And so, the end of another intense chapter that brings them good times at the end of the night! They could even fight against each other, and they'd still wrap it up with some embracing hugs! That family bond between the two will surely never be broken!**_

_**That's all for tonight, but I'll be gladly accepting more requests as Father's Day comes to a conclusion.**_

_**See ya later … with more chapters to come!**_


	73. Playing Cards

_**Well, since there has been so many crazy games, why don't we take things down a bit and enjoy a simple card game!**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was a cloudy Tuesday evening on Kongo Bongo. The skies had been darkened by the clouds, and the island was certainly not in for a colorful sunset today.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were in their tree house kitchen. They were at a loss as to what to do.

Then, Diddy pondered something …

"Hey, why not play a game of Uno?" the monkey asked his uncle.

"Hmm, I don't know. Why don't we?" replied DK.

Diddy grinned at DK and left the kitchen.

Moments later, he came back with a box of Uno cards in his hand.

The Kongs sat down at their dining table, and DK turned on an overhead light.

Diddy opened the box of cards, and they landed on the table.

"You can shuffle 'em," said Diddy as he handed the cards to DK.

"It would be a pleasure," said DK as he took the cards and began to shuffle them.

DK shuffled the cards for what seemed like minutes before he gave Diddy seven cards and kept seven for himself. He placed the rest of the cards in the middle, facing down.

Diddy took the top card on the pile and placed it next to the deck facing up.

It was revealed to be a yellow 'Eight'.

"You can go first, little buddy," said DK.

Diddy looked over his cards and decided to put down a yellow 'Seven'.

DK placed a blue 'Seven' on his first turn.

Diddy gazed at his cards again and placed a blue 'One' down.

DK's next card was a red 'One'.

"Risky move, big buddy," said Diddy as he put down a red 'Draw Two' card.

"Aw, man," sighed DK unhappily.

The ape took two cards from the deck and waited for Diddy to go again.

Soon, the little monkey put down a red 'Three'.

DK decided to fight back with a red 'Skip' card.

"Hey!" said Diddy.

"I take my revenge seriously in Uno!" said DK.

DK then put down a red 'Nine'.

Diddy's next turn resulted in a green 'Nine'.

DK thought for a minute before he placed down a green 'Six'.

Diddy looked at his cards and put down a green 'Eight'.

"Uno!" called Diddy as he revealed that he had just one card left.

"Ooh, it's far from over, little buddy," said DK as he quickly put down a green 'Reverse' card, followed by a green' Draw Two' card.

"Aw, man!" said Diddy disappointingly, "This was supposed to be my winning moment!"

"I don't think so, little buddy!" said DK.

Diddy took two cards from the deck, and DK was rewarded with another turn.

The gorilla placed a 'Wild' card on the pile.

"I'm gonna make it red," he said.

"Not bad," replied Diddy as he responded with a red 'Reverse' card.

"I wish I hadn't said 'red'," said DK lazily.

Diddy put down another card, and this time it was a 'Draw Four' card!

"Uno and yellow!" said Diddy.

"NOOO!" shouted DK, feeling upset, "How could this be!?"

"Sorry, buddy," said Diddy, "Cards are cards."

"You're gonna pay for this!" said DK.

"Oh, no you're not!" said Diddy, "Since 'Draw Four' cards skip the affected player, I win!"

Diddy put down his last card, a yellow 'Skip'.

Before DK had finished drawing, he realized it was over. He threw his cards onto the table and folded his arms angrily.

"HA, HA!" teased Diddy, "Six cards out, yet they've got no part of it!"

DK shrugged.

"Wanna play another one?" offered Diddy.

"I think I'll think twice before playing Uno with you again," said DK.

Diddy's smile turned into a frown upon hearing those words.

"Wha-? Y-you mean, … you don't wanna play Uno with me anymore?" said Diddy sadly.

DK started to regret saying those words.

"No! I didn't mean that, little buddy. I'm sorry. I love playing Uno with you!" said DK, looking rather worried.

"Then, w-why would I be hearing those words from you?" asked Diddy.

DK sighed. He felt as if it would be impossible to earn Diddy's card-playing forgiveness here.

"Diddy, I'm really sorry," said DK apologetically, "I was just unhappy about this game, and I guess I just didn't know what to say."

Diddy brushed away a few tears and looked at DK.

"Can you forgive me, little buddy?" asked DK.

"(sniffle) I forgive you, big buddy!" said Diddy as his frown turned back into a grin, "Besides, I love playing Uno with you, but not as much as I love … you!"

"Aw, Diddy!" said DK as he smiled at his nephew, "I love you too, and I love playing cards with you, although not as much as I love you!"

"Oh, DK!" said Diddy with a smile.

Diddy jumped onto DK's lap and hugged him.

"Besides, I think you're one of the best card players I've ever known in my life, my cute, precious little buddy!" said DK.

Diddy's cheeks blushed deep red.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, little buddy," said DK.

"That's okay, DK," said Diddy, "I could understand how unhappy you were about losing, but … it's just a game!"

"You got that right, Diddy!" said DK, "Say, you wanna have some banana juice and play another game?"

"Sure thing, big buddy!" answered Diddy happily.

Diddy slid off DK's lap and sat back down in his chair, while DK reached for two glass cups and a pitcher of banana juice on the counter.

"Let's have a nice refreshment," the ape said as he poured some juice into the two glass cups.

Diddy reached for one of the glass cups and took a sip of that tasty juice.

"Mm," he said as his tongue became soothed by the taste, "WOW! This juice is awesome!"

"I like it too, lil' pal!" said DK as he sipped his juice.

The two Kongs enjoyed their banana juice like a duo of excited little kids.

Then, Diddy took the Uno cards and began to shuffle them in preparation for another game.

* * *

_**Personally, I find 'Uno' a little bit of fun, but it's certainly not my favorite.**_

_**I've got more room for requests, although I've received another guest request today. However, I haven't quite read it through enough times to understand it yet, but hopefully I'll get there.**_

_**Anyways, see ya later! :D**_


	74. Diddy plays 'Mario vs Donkey Kong'

_**Ooh, boy. I feel the presence of some games that DK would not like … somewhere in this tree house!**_

_**Requested by Cloe (a guest on FanFiction).**_

* * *

It was a rather gray day on Kongo Bongo. The clouds were filling up the skies, and the jungle was simply a foggy forest of trees in which the tops couldn't be seen from the ground.

Diddy Kong was in the living room, trying to think of something to do. Donkey Kong had been out shopping, while Diddy was left in charge of the tree house for the time, being.

The little monkey sat on the living room sofa and pondered some thoughts.

There wasn't much to watch on TV at this time of the day; it being around noon; he somehow didn't have the energy to play a console game today, and he somehow wasn't quite interested in pranks either.

"(sigh) I don't know what to do," he said to himself, "It's just not fun being alone while DK's out of the house."

Then, Diddy thought of something else …

"Hey! I think I'll try out DK's mini-Mario games on my DS!" he said.

Diddy shot himself off the sofa and rushed into DK's bedroom.

He looked around the room until he found "Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis" sitting on DK's desk.

"Ooh, how's about giving DK something he didn't get to have!" the little monkey snickered as he rushed out of his uncle's room and scurried into his own room.

Diddy searched through his drawers until he found his slightly-aged Nintendo DS.

He walked back into the living room and threw himself onto the sofa.

Then, he put the game into his DS and started playing.

Diddy played for what seemed like countless hours until DK came back home with some groceries.

"Hey, little buddy! I'm back!" he called as he walked into the house.

"Hey, DK!" said Diddy.

"Whatcha got playing on there?" asked DK as he noticed Diddy's DS in his hands.

"Why don't I show ya after you set those groceries on the kitchen counter?" said Diddy, "They look pretty filled!"

"Alright then," said DK, "Although, those sound effects seem rather familiar to me."

DK listened in to Diddy's DS as he walked into the kitchen. He could tell right away that he was playing a Mario vs. Donkey Kong game.

"(sigh) I thought I wasn't interested in seeing him play those, but I guess he's probably having a good time," DK said to himself as he set the groceries on the counter and walked back into the living room.

The ape threw himself onto the sofa and scooted next to Diddy.

"You're playing a Mario vs. Donkey Kong game, I presume?" said DK, "I can tell by the sound effects."

"Yeah," said Diddy, "I'm playing 'March of the Minis'."

DK's face let out a strange look. He had vaguely remembered that crazy day.

"However, once I get to you, I'll just purposely screw up just so that you can taste something you didn't get to on that day!" said Diddy as he kept on playing.

"Hmm," said DK, feeling somewhat interested.

Sure enough, once Diddy had reached the 'DK' boss, he began to purposely make the mini-Mario look rather stupid. The real DK watched as his nephew constantly refused to dodge attacks and mess around with the 'Mini'.

Eventually, the in-game 'DK' took a huge smash and knocked Mario off the stage.

"You win, big buddy," commented Diddy as Mario re-spawned.

This kept on going until Mario was down to his last life.

"You've got a big prize coming up," said Diddy to DK as he once again made a deliberate mistake and walked right up to the boss.

The 'DK' boss gave Mario a huge punch and blew him right off the screen!

DK giggled as he watched himself destroy Mario on a day in which reality was against him.

"I've changed history, big pal!" said Diddy, "It's all yours!"

The 'Game Over' screen came up while the Kongs simply giggled at "their victory against Mario".

"L.O.L!" said DK in between giggles.

"Ha, ha! I must say he looks crazy when he gets beaten up anyway!" laughed Diddy teasingly.

"Yep!" agreed DK.

Then, Diddy shut his DS off, and gave the game back to DK.

"Here," he said, "I'm just about finished with it. There really wasn't much I could think about doing today while you were gone."

"Well, it's nice to find something to enjoy," commented DK.

"Yeah," said Diddy.

DK walked into his room and put the game back on his desk with his other DS games.

Then, he came back out and sat next to his little nephew again.

"So, whadda ya wanna do now?" asked DK.

"I really don't know," said Diddy, "All I could think about was simply relaxing with you."

"Really?" said DK.

"Yeah," replied Diddy.

"Well then, come on and sit on my lap for awhile, little buddy!" said DK happily.

"I'd love to!" said Diddy excitedly.

The little monkey quickly sat up and scooted right into DK's lap.

Then, DK leaned his back against the sofa cushion, and the two began to cuddle close together very warmly.

DK wrapped an arm around Diddy's back and began to wiggle his cute little toes.

"Hey!" said Diddy as his toes felt ticklish.

"Well, you have such cute little feet, Diddy," said DK, "I just feel like making them warm and cuddly."

Diddy felt relieved that DK wasn't going on tickling him again.

DK continued to wiggle Diddy's toes around for a while. Diddy simply leaned on his back against DK's arm and began to look like a toddler as he seemingly lazed himself on DK's lap.

"(sigh) I love you, DK," said Diddy in a soft voice.

"I love you too, Diddy," said DK as he lowered his head and rubbed Diddy's cheek, "My cute, sweet, precious little buddy."

"Aw, DK!" said Diddy.

Soon, the Kongs began to feel rather tired. Of course, DK had spent quite some time out shopping. He seemingly wore himself out while in the grocery store.

"I'm feeling somewhat tired," said DK.

"So am I," said Diddy.

Diddy leaned his head on DK's chest, while DK hugged his nephew with both of his arms.

Then, Diddy began to fall asleep.

"Having a nap, little buddy?" asked DK softly.

"Yeah," said Diddy as he closed his eyes.

"I feel like having one myself, too," said DK with a yawn.

Soon, DK closed his eyes and began to fall asleep on the couch, sitting up; while Diddy fell asleep, sitting on DK's lap as he was hugged by his uncle's arms.

Diddy seemingly looked like a toddler at that moment as the Kongs fell asleep on the sofa, but they were happy to be together at that moment, and happy to get some rest.

* * *

_**I guess DK really seemed to have some tastes for victory today … provided by his favorite little buddy! LOL!**_

_**Wow, two chapters in less than three hours!? Man, I feel worn out myself right now, too.**_

_**Still though, there's plenty of room for more requests, so I'm still on swing with PM's!**_

_**Well, I'll be back later, but for now, I'm stepping out for a little while.**_


	75. Jungle Maze

_**How about some maze confusion!?**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was a Wednesday, and the sun had finally begun to shine over Kongo Bongo again!

Everything went back to looking so beautiful, you'd never want to go indoors again.

Diddy Kong was storming around the jungle. Donkey Kong was chasing him around.

It was quite apparent; DK wanted to tickle Diddy.

"I'm gonna getcha, little buddy!" said DK.

"No, you won't!" said Diddy.

The little monkey kept on running and running, until he found what looked like a maze entrance.

Tall trees were everywhere! It really seemed to be a good way for Diddy to get out of DK's sight and confuse him.

So, the monkey rushed into the maze and made a right turn.

Another intersection lied ahead, so Diddy made a left turn.

He seemed to be lucky again, … but DK was still right behind him!

Diddy kept on scurrying through maze intersections for quite a while, but he was never able to confuse DK.

In every intersection, Diddy was lucky, as he somehow managed to guess every turn correctly without running into a dead end.

Then, a little while later, came a tricky four-way intersection which lied ahead.

Diddy had three directions to choose from. This confused him big-time. He couldn't stop, or else DK would tackle him to the ground.

The monkey decided to turn left.

This proved to be a big mistake …

Diddy ran into a dead end!

"Oh, no!" he cried, "Dead end!? WHY!?"

Within no time, DK caught his nephew and tackled him to the ground.

"Gotcha!" said DK as he grabbed Diddy and held him on his lap.

"NO! PLEASE!" yelled Diddy desperately.

"How about: yes, please!" teased DK, "Besides, I'd say it's time for some tickling!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

But nothing would stop DK from tickling Diddy … regardless.

The ape simply pinned Diddy's arms down and began to tickle his stomach with wiggly fingers.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" laughed Diddy as he struggled to move out of DK's grasp, "AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I sense some fun coming from those cute laughs!" teased DK playfully, "How about some more!?"

DK lifted one of Diddy's feet and began to tickle his toes.

Sure enough, Diddy's laughing turned into extremely cute, high-pitched squealing and giggling.

"Heehehehehehehehehee!" giggled Diddy.

"Such adorable feet," said DK, "I think I'll give them a little kiss."

Diddy's eyes grew wide, knowing what was coming next.

DK blew a raspberry on Diddy's foot, and the monkey was driven up the wall with loud high-pitched laughter.

"NOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" screamed Diddy in laughter.

"How about the other one?" said DK.

The ape lifted Diddy's other foot and blew a raspberry on it, too.

Diddy laughed even more.

"EEEEEEEHEEHEEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEE!" the monkey giggled cutely.

Then, DK decided to give Diddy a break.

The simian was only just beginning to recover when DK lowered his head and blew some raspberry kisses on Diddy's face.

"NOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" yelled Diddy with a muffled voice.

"How precious," teased DK before blowing another raspberry kiss on Diddy's face.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHM! MMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" laughed Diddy.

Then, DK stopped and allowed Diddy to calm himself down.

Of course, it would take forever for Diddy to recover from that many raspberries on his feet and on his face. For now, he was still giggling and smiling.

"You look so adorable when you smile and giggle like that, little buddy," said DK gently.

"If only yohohohohohohou cohohould do it in sohohohohohome other wahahahahahahay!" giggled Diddy.

"Well, how else can I do it?" said DK, "Tickling seems to be the only way."

Diddy sighed as his smile slowly faded.

"(sigh) I'm sorry, little buddy," said DK.

"You could say that so many times after tickling me, yet you'll always wanna do it again!" said Diddy.

"Of course," said DK, "It's in my nature!"

Diddy just sighed again.

"How's about we head back home and do something fun?" asked DK.

"Sure," said Diddy, "However, I thought we'd do something else first."

"What would that be?" asked DK.

Diddy sat up and hugged DK around the neck.

"I love you, DK," said Diddy softly as he gently rubbed his uncle's neck.

DK hugged Diddy around his back and gently replied, "I love you too, Diddy."

"Wanna go for a ride on me?" asked DK.

"I'd love to!" said Diddy happily, "I've always enjoyed riding on you!"

Diddy swung himself onto DK's shoulders, and the gorilla stood up and carried his little nephew out of the maze and back into the open jungle.

As DK exited the maze, he began to run as fast as his body would let him.

Diddy held on tightly to DK's neck and enjoyed the ride his uncle gave him.

"Having fun, little buddy?" said DK.

"Lots of fun!" said Diddy with a huge smile, "Riding on you is one of the most favorite things I've ever done!"

"I'm so glad to hear that, little buddy!" said DK, "I love carrying you around places just as much as you love riding on me like a little kid!"

"Aw, DK!" said Diddy as his cheeks blushed red while they leaned against the side of DK's head.

It seemed that Diddy would always enjoy having rides around Kongo Bongo on DK! They were both proud of it!

* * *

_**Maze fun!? Nah, it's maze craziness!**_

_**But it leads to more fun for DK and Diddy regardless on whether or not you make it to the end! LOL!**_

_**Well, on that note, I'll be signing off for tonight. Three chapters in less than five hours has given me quite a typing burnout!**_

_**See y'all tomorrow!**_


	76. Having trouble sleeping?

_**I'd bet a little nighttime comfort wouldn't hurt.**_

_**Requested by Twin Cats.**_

* * *

It was around midnight going into a Saturday on Kongo Bongo. The skies were littered with stars and the island was lit by bright moonlight.

Everyone was having a pleasant sleep, except for one particular Kong …

Diddy Kong was in his bedroom. The tree house he shared with Donkey Kong was very quiet, as well as its surroundings, but the little monkey couldn't sleep.

Anytime he closed his eyes and tried to relax himself, there was no way he could fall into a deep sleep. Something was definitely keeping him awake, even though it didn't seem that way.

Diddy's new pet bird, whom he decided to name Tiddly due to his cute chirps and small size, wasn't keeping him up; he was in a deep sleep himself.

However, it seemed that no matter how hard Diddy tried, he couldn't get himself to sleep all evening. He had been alone in his quiet, nightlight-lit room for over two hours, yet he just couldn't sleep at all.

The sleepless monkey sat up in his bed and looked down at his blankets. He felt them with his hands.

They felt very wet … from his sweat.

Diddy felt around his body. He was sweating all over.

"It must be too hot in here," he whispered to himself, "I wish I could find something to cool down this room."

Then, he heard some footsteps coming from the living room. It could only be DK.

Diddy climbed out of his bed and walked over to his door.

He slowly opened it, and there was DK walking into the bathroom.

The little monkey waited for a few minutes until DK came back out. Then, as the bathroom door opened, Diddy walked out of his room to where his uncle could see him.

"DK?" said Diddy as he slowly walked up to his uncle.

DK turned and noticed Diddy walking up to him lazily. He was dumbfounded as to why he could still be awake.

"Hey, little buddy," said DK, "How could you still be awake at midnight? Is there something wrong?"

Diddy brushed some sweat off his face and looked up at DK.

"It's way too hot in my room," he said, "I can barely close my eyes at all."

"Aw, I'm sorry, little buddy," said DK gently, "Hang on a minute. I think I've got something that will cool your room down."

DK opened the closet door between the bathroom and the kitchen and pulled out a large fan.

"It's not one of those loud ones, is it?" asked Diddy with worry.

"No, not at all," said DK, "This is a very quiet fan, and it works tremendously well. I'm sure you'll be sleeping well in no time."

DK took the fan into Diddy's bedroom. Diddy followed him back in.

Once DK noticed that Tiddly was asleep next to Diddy's bed, he began to make very slow movements so as not to wake him up.

DK slowly set the fan's stand down on the floor by his nightlight. Then, he found an empty socket hole underneath where the nightlight was plugged in.

He slowly pushed the plug into the hole, then turned on the fan.

Sure enough, the fan began to rotate very quickly, barely making any noise, and Diddy's bedroom soon began to feel much cooler than it was just a minute ago!

"There you go, little buddy," whispered DK, "I'm sure it should help."

"Thanks, big buddy," said Diddy, "I love you."

"I love you too."

DK crouched down and allowed Diddy to sit on his lap for some 'goodnight' hugs.

The Kongs sat there and hugged each other for several minutes in front of the fan. It felt very breezy as the fan blew in a light windy breeze into the room.

"I hope you have pleasant dreams, little buddy," whispered DK into Diddy's ear.

Diddy lifted his head to where his lips could reach the height of DK's ear, and he whispered, "I hope you do, too."

DK patted Diddy's head after hearing those words from his nephew.

"Thank you," the ape whispered.

The Kongs rubbed each others cheeks for several minutes before Diddy began to fall asleep on DK's lap.

DK cautiously stood up and carried Diddy to his bed. He set him down with his head on his two stacked pillows, and he tucked him cutely under his blankets.

DK sat down on Diddy's bed and patted his nephew on the head a few more times.

"Goodnight, little buddy," he whispered to his nephew.

"Goodnight, DK," replied Diddy through a weak whisper before finally falling asleep.

DK watched Diddy fall into a deep sleep. He thought he looked very cute, bundled under his blankets and his head resting on his pillows with a faint grin that came from his uncle's comfort.

The ape pet Diddy's head one more time before he stood up and slowly left the room. He peeked at Diddy one more time before he cautiously closed the door and left him alone.

"I sure hope he'll be able to sleep well," whispered DK to himself as he walked across the living room and back into his own bedroom for his nightly snooze.

* * *

_**Well, it's a good thing that DK's around to help Diddy when he has trouble sleeping. :)**_

_**I've got more requests on my waiting list, so I'll be working to get those in tonight.**_

_**See ya then!**_


	77. Pillow fight on a movie night!

_**It's time for even more nighttime fun!**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was a crazy yet starry Saturday night on Kongo Bongo. Seemingly everyone was coming up with something crazy to do on this epic jungle night!

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were perhaps being the craziest of all. They had decided to watch some an epic movie on their living room TV.

That epic movie just so happened to be the famous 1983 film, "National Lampoon's Vacation"!

(**A/N: (sigh) I couldn't really think. Then again, it's good for the summer, and summer is right around the corner, so why not!?**)

Both Kongs had found the movie to be absolutely hilarious!

Right now, the Griswold family was entering a bar in Dodge City, Kansas.

"_Howdy, city slickers!"_ said an employee as they entered, _"Welcome to the Long Branch! No fighting, no cussing, no gun-slinging. Watch what you say to our bartender. He's an ornery."_

"_Thank you, sheriff,"_ said Clark as he led his family to some seats in front of the bar.

"_Marshal,"_ corrected the employee.

As the family sat down, Rusty seemed disgusted by the marshal.

"_What a crummy Wyatt Earp,"_ he said, _"He's wearing jogging shoes."_

"_Well, they used to, Rusty,"_ said Clark before turning to the bartender, _"Hey, knucklehead, set us up with four red-eyes, will ya?"_

The bartender paid no attention.

"_Hey, yellow-belly, I'm talking to you!"_ said Clark.

The bartender turned and looked at Clark before turning back to his work.

Rusty giggled at Clark's rude remarks.

"_Hey, tenderfoot, move your chicken wings, turkey!"_ continued Clark.

The bartender turned to Clark again, then returned to his work.

"_Clark, that's not nice,"_ said Ellen.

"_It's part of the act, hon,"_ said Clark before turning back to the bartender, _"Hey, underpants, hey, -"_

The bartender pulled out a shotgun and blasted Clark off his seat.

Everyone in the bar screamed at the sound of the banging noise from the gun.

"_Clark!"_ said Ellen with worry.

Clark got himself back up immediately and smiled.

"_I'm okay!"_ he said as he returned to his seat.

Audrey was pinching her right ear at that moment.

"_I don't think that's very funny,"_ said Ellen, _"A noise like that could impair the kids' hearing."_

"_Aw, come on!"_ said Clark with a grin, _"It was real! It looked real, didn't it? I thought it was a real gun! Didn't it look real when I fell down, hon?"_

"_What?"_ said Audrey.

"_Didn't that look real, sweetie?"_ repeated Clark.

"_What?"_ said Audrey again.

"_Are you happy now, Clark? She's deaf,"_ said Ellen.

"_Aw, what's the difference? It was fun anyway. Let's have a drink. Whadda ya say?"_ said Clark as he turned back to the bartender, _"Pardon me, sir."_

The Kongs simply laughed and laughed after watching that scene.

After that scene came another highway scene.

The two kids had started to misbehave in the car.

Diddy somehow felt like doing something crazy with DK at that moment.

The little monkey grabbed a couch pillow and dropped on top of DK's head.

DK was startled, but he quickly grabbed the pillow which lay on his lap, and turned to Diddy.

The simian was giggling.

"So, I'd say you want to start a pillow fight, huh?" said DK with suspicion.

"Nah, I'm just having fun!" said Diddy with some giggles.

"Well then, let's make it crazy!" said DK as he grabbed the pillow and threw it back at Diddy.

Diddy was knocked down onto the cushion by the pillow, but he got back up and threw the pillow at DK again.

However, DK had grabbed another pillow from the couch, and they began swinging their pillows at each other.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" yelled Diddy.

"IT'S ON!" yelled DK.

The Kongs got off the sofa and began to throw pillows at each other around the living room. They were careful not to break anything.

Soon, Diddy threw a heavy pillow right at DK's face!

DK was almost knocked down to the floor, but he regained his balance and snatched the pillow from the floor.

He aimed at Diddy and threw it back.

Diddy's face took a heavy hit from the pillow. He was thrown backwards and just about hit the back of his head against a wall.

The little monkey somehow got right back up and ran up to Diddy with a charge.

However, DK knew it was coming, and he caught Diddy in his arms before he could smash into him.

"Ya really think you can be that slick?" said DK teasingly.

"Hey, let me go!" shouted Diddy.

"Nah, I think it's time for some even crazier stuff!" said DK as he sat back down on the sofa and pinned Diddy onto his lap.

Diddy could tell that DK was about to tickle him.

"LET ME OFF!" he shouted as he kicked his legs and tried to pull himself out of DK's grasp.

DK simply tightened his grip on Diddy and began to tickle his face.

"NO! NAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Diddy as he felt the ticklish sensations on his face, "PLEEHEHEHEHEHEASE! NOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Sorry, little buddy," teased DK, "I take my revenge seriously on pillow fights!"

"I'M SOHOHOHOHOHORREEHEHEHEHEHEHEHY!" yelled Diddy.

DK wasn't quite convinced, though.

The ape simply kept tickling Diddy's face for a minute, and was about to blow a raspberry kiss on him, when the movie suddenly caught the attention of both of them …

A girl in a beautiful red Ferrari was cruising down the highway and caught Clark's attention as she approached from behind his Family Truckster and pulled alongside him.

It suddenly turned into some romantic scene between the two until the girl took off in her Ferrari.

"_Clark,"_ said Ellen, not noticing the Ferrari but rather on the speedometer, _"You're doing eighty miles an hour!"_

"_Doesn't seem that fast,"_ said Clark.

"_SLOW DOWN!"_ yelled Ellen.

Clark eased off the gas pedal and slowed back down to 65 miles per hour.

"_I don't know why. We're having good time,"_ said Clark as he took a last glimpse at the Ferrari before it disappeared, then he began singing, _"Love for sale, … appetizing sweet yummy love for sale."_

"Speaking of love," said DK, "Perhaps, I'd like to give you a little something to show how much I love you!"

"NO! PLEASE!" yelled Diddy as he struggled again in panic, "You've already done that a million times!"

"Ah, c'mon, little buddy!" said DK playfully, "How's about one more time for old times' sake!"

"NAAAAAAAAAA!"

But it was too late …

DK lowered his head and puckered his lips on Diddy's face. Then, he blew a huge raspberry on his lips.

"MMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHM!" giggled Diddy as his lips were sealed by DK's grasping lips. His head was shaking as he felt the vibrating sensations.

Then, DK opened his mouth and sucked in Diddy's face.

As soon as Diddy's whole face from his chin to his nose was sucked in, DK blew an even bigger raspberry kiss!

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" laughed Diddy in high-pitched squealing hums.

DK raised his head and adored the sight of Diddy's face; covered in saliva, a plastered smile, and cute bubbly giggles coming out.

"Aw, you look so adorable, little buddy," said DK, "That all just goes to say that I love you so much!"

"I lohohohohohove yohohohohohou sohohoho muhuhuhuhuch toohohohohoo, DeeheheheheKahahay!" giggled Diddy.

DK pulled Diddy up and hugged him tightly.

"I will admit though, you seemed to be rather crazy with that pillow fight," said DK.

"I juhuhust wantehehed some fuhuhuhuhun!" said Diddy through giggling.

"I know, little buddy," said DK with a grin, "That's why I decided to be crazy right along with ya!"

Diddy began to laugh again.

"DeeheheheKahahahay!" the little monkey said through laughter.

"Still, you're just as adorable as ever," said DK warmly, "You'll always be my adorable little pal, my adorable little nephew, and my adorable best little buddy!"

"Aw, DK!" said Diddy as he felt his cheeks blushing in embarrassment and from feeling loved by DK.

Some of those words made Diddy feel a little childish, but he was happy to be loved by his favorite big buddy!

As soon as they stopped hugging, they turned their attention back to the crazy movie.

* * *

_**I will say that 'National Lampoon's Vacation' is one of the funniest eighties movies I've ever seen. It makes me giggle every time I watch it, although I haven't seen it in a couple of years.**_

_**Obviously one of the best movies from before I was born.**_

_**That'll be all for today. My area's got severe thunderstorm threats. Mind as well take it safe and wait until tomorrow to continue taking requests.**_

_**See ya later!**_


	78. Slime Fight!

_**Hmm, there seems to be trouble lying ahead for them!**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was a fine Monday afternoon on Kongo Bongo. The sun was shining and the winds were calm.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were strolling through the jungle side-by-side.

"I'd say, what a fine day it is," said Diddy as he admired the calm breeze.

"I agree with you on that, little buddy," replied DK as he also enjoyed the coolness of the outdoors.

Later, the two Kongs stumbled upon a green slime puddle.

"Are ya thinking what I'm thinking?" asked DK with an evil grin.

"What?" said Diddy, not noticing DK's smirk.

The big gorilla ran and dived into the green slime. Then, he picked some of it up and threw it at Diddy.

Diddy shut his eyes just before the slime hit him.

The slime splashed all over Diddy's face and red shirt.

The little monkey opened his eyes and glared at DK, who was giggling at his nephew.

"So, ya wanna start a slime fight, huh!?" said Diddy unhappily.

"Why not!?" said DK playfully, "Come on in and make yourself feeling playful!"

"No way!" said Diddy as he turned his face away.

However, DK was not going to take 'no' for an answer …

The ape grabbed Diddy's leg and pulled him into the slime puddle!

Sure enough, once Diddy sat up and realized he was covered in green slime, he scooped up some more slime with his hands and threw it at DK's arm.

"It's on!" said DK.

"It's been on since you lured me into it!" Diddy shot back.

DK took some more slime and swung it at Diddy's face again.

Diddy fell back down on his back and laid there in disbelief.

"Well, are ya gonna fight back or not?" asked DK.

Diddy wasn't going to go defeated right here …

He got up to his feet and dug his hands into some more slime.

This time, he scooped up a much bigger load!

Using all the strength he had, Diddy charged his arm and threw the huge ball of slime right at DK's face.

DK's entire head was covered from the tip of his hair down to his chin in slime.

He swung his head from side-to-side to throw the slime off. Some of it splashed on Diddy.

The Kongs glared at each other as if they were in for a serious one-on-one challenge.

"Ooh, it's really on now!" said DK.

"Oh, you're gonna get much more than that!" said Diddy.

"Really?" said DK.

"Really!" shouted Diddy sarcastically.

"Think again!" said DK.

The ape grabbed Diddy and placed him on his lap with his arms pinned down.

"What are you doing!?" asked Diddy angrily.

"If you get my face like that, I'll do it back to you!" answered DK.

With that, DK scooped up another huge ball of slime and splattered it all over Diddy's face.

Now, Diddy's head seemed entirely green too; even his red cap was a mess.

Diddy looked at DK and gave him a fuming look.

"Let's wipe that look off your face, little buddy!" said DK.

Diddy went cross-eyed upon hearing those words as he didn't feel quite sure what DK meant.

But he would find out just a few seconds later …

DK lowered his head and blew a huge tickling raspberry on Diddy's belly.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" shrieked Diddy in hard laughter as the raspberry tickled him so much, especially when covered in wet slime.

Diddy's angry look had quickly been reverted to a giggling smile as the raspberry on his belly vibrated him intensely.

"And to make it last longer," said DK as he lowered his head right over Diddy's slimy face.

Diddy grew wide-eyed as DK opened his mouth and sucked his face in.

Then came an even bigger raspberry. With Diddy's face covered in wet slime, this raspberry kiss could only vibrate and tickle him even more than the kisses the DK gave him in the past.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" screamed Diddy in muffled laughter.

DK opened his legs and placed Diddy standing on his feet in the slime. He kept Diddy's body squeezed in his arms and pinned his little arms down behind his back. Then, he continued to blow raspberries all over his giggly nephew's slimy face, making him look extremely childish!

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM! NMMMMMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" laughed Diddy as he was standing on the slime puddle with DK blowing raspberries all over his face.

Diddy felt so embarrassed. Underneath all that slime, he felt his cheeks blushing badly.

After a few more huge slimy raspberry kisses, DK stopped and allowed Diddy to recover.

Diddy's slime-covered face had a smile plastered on it, and he was in a fit of uncontrollable laughter and giggling.

Saliva drooped down from the little monkey's face and dropped down into the slime puddle.

DK thought Diddy looked cute, but he couldn't help but notice how babyish he had just made his nephew look.

DK brushed Diddy's face with his messy hands to stop the drooling saliva.

"I'm sorry about that, little buddy," said DK, feeling rather apologetic towards Diddy.

"Yohohohohou reheheheally are a crahahahahazeehehehehy bihihihig buhuhuhuddy!" giggled Diddy.

"I know," said DK with a faint grin.

When Diddy finally recovered and stopped giggling, and looked at DK and grinned back.

"I'm sorry too," the little monkey said, "I didn't mean to ruin your face like that.

"Aw, don't worry about it, little buddy," said DK with a bigger grin, "I just wanted some fun. I didn't mean to get you angry at me."

"I guess we really crossed the line this time, didn't we?" said Diddy as he looked down at the slime.

"Yeah, I guess we did," answered DK as he released Diddy's arms from his grasp.

Diddy placed his wrists on DK's shoulders and gave him a small hug.

DK scooped Diddy's waist with his big hands and pulled him closer for a bigger hug.

"Messy or clean, we still need a huge bear hug of forgiveness, little buddy!" said DK happily.

Diddy giggled at DK's words and wrapped his messy hands around his uncle's neck.

It had turned into a big family hug that would get them even messier with slime.

"I love you, little buddy," said DK.

"I love you too, big buddy," said Diddy.

"Best buddies forever?" added DK.

"Best buddies forever!" replied Diddy.

Both Kongs looked at each other and smiled brightly.

"Why not jump on my shoulders, Diddy?" said DK, "I'll carry ya home, and we'll clean ourselves up in the shower."

"I'd love a fun ride on ya, DK!" said Diddy excitedly, "Even if we're covered in slime!"

"Then, jump on!" said DK playfully.

Sure enough, Diddy swung himself onto DK's shoulders just as the ape stood up and stepped out of the slime puddle.

Diddy wrapped his arms around DK's neck again, and the ape began to give his little nephew a ride back home.

Even in a slimy mess, Diddy enjoyed his ride on DK's shoulders. It seemed that he was acting more childish than ever, given the way he enjoyed the ride and how messy he and DK looked, but at the moment he didn't care a bit.

* * *

_**Well, … that kind of mess could take a while to clean up, especially when they're both in a mess!**_

_**Of course, they can't help but feel happy because they had fun with it! :D**_

_**Man, this fanfic seems to be speeding along these days! I'm still plenty of requests, though!**_

_**In the meantime, I've gotta take care of our little dog, so I'll be seeing ya later once I'm back from my break.**_


	79. Flying Acrobatics

_**Y'all wanna go flying, cus' I know someone who does!**_

_**Requested by Twin Cats.**_

* * *

"Good morning, Tiddly!" a little red-capped monkey happily greeted his pet bird one Wednesday morning.

That monkey was none other than Diddy Kong!

Diddy had just woken up from his nightly snooze in his bedroom of his and Donkey Kong's tree house on Kongo Bongo.

Tiddly, Diddy's recently-befriended pet bird, was also just waking up. He let out three adorable happy chirps, each at a different specific pitch, to respond to his new owner, "Good morning!"

(**A/N: Now is the time in which I seriously want to put Diddy's bird into a supportive role!**)

The little monkey lifted his blankets and sat up. He yawned and stretched his arms, while Tiddly slowly flapped his wings several times to warm himself up for the day ahead.

"How are you doing today, my sweet little feathered buddy?" asked Diddy with a cute-looking smile.

Tiddly responded with two chirps, the latter of which sounded like a whistle which lowered its pitch very quickly.

To Diddy, it meant, "Very nice."

Diddy and Tiddly grinned at each other for a few seconds, then Tiddly slowly flew down onto Diddy's lap.

As Diddy petted his bird, he began to think about something that he enjoyed doing. Today was a day in which he was really thinking about doing something awesome!

"Are ya hungry for some breakfast?" Diddy asked Tiddly.

Tiddly nodded his head.

Diddy felt amazed that Tiddly could actually understand English words spoken by those around him, even though he could only communicate through chirping.

The little monkey reached for his famous red 'Nintendo' cap and put it on his head. Then, he grabbed a bag full of bird seeds for Tiddly.

Diddy opened the bag and scooped out a few seeds to give Tiddly as his breakfast.

"Here you go, lil' pal," said Diddy in a quiet voice as he opened his hand and laid it in front of Tiddly.

The bird happily began to gently pick on Diddy's hand, eating the seeds in the process. Diddy felt slightly tickled by Tiddly's picking, but he didn't go crazy like he would whenever DK tickled him. He simply giggled faintly as he enjoyed this moment with his little pet/friend.

As soon as he was finished eating, Tiddly turned back to Diddy and began to rub one of his wings on Diddy's right shoulder.

As Tiddly seemingly hugged Diddy, he let out three chirps which meant, "I love you."

"Aw, I love you too, Tiddly," said Diddy, "It's so nice to have a cute little pet to hang out with when I'm by myself."

Tiddly chirped again with such a happy tone.

Diddy rubbed Tiddly's back with his hands, and the two were now seemingly hugging each other.

A moment later, the two began to hear the sound of footsteps on the living room floor.

"I guess DK must be awake," said Diddy.

Tiddly let out a brief chirp.

"Say, I was thinking of something," Diddy said to Tiddly, "Would you like to go for a little flight with me today? I have my own jet pack, and I've recently fixed it up."

The bird began to look very excited. He let out some happy-sounding chirps and he flapped his wings eccentrically.

Diddy giggled.

"Alright, then!" he said, "I'm gonna go have breakfast with DK first, then we'll head outside. Sound cool?"

Tiddly nodded his head with a grin.

Diddy pet Tiddly's head again before the pet bird lifted himself off his owner's lap and allowed Diddy to get out of his bed.

Soon, Diddy was on his feet and walking out of his room. Tiddly followed him out through the living room and into the kitchen.

DK was already there, setting up two plates.

"Good morning, DK," said Diddy as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Diddy, my precious little buddy," said DK happily.

Diddy blushed a little as he grabbed a seat at the dining table.

Tiddly let out some cute chirps as he rested his feet on top of Diddy's chair.

"Good morning, Tiddly," said DK.

Just a matter of minutes later, DK came to the table with some banana-flavored pancakes!

"Wow!" said Diddy excitedly as he gazed at the delicious-looking pancakes, "DK, you're such a sweet uncle!"

"Aw, Diddy, I'm happy to be your sweet uncle, just as much as I am about having you as my sweet little nephew!" said DK with a huge grin.

Diddy also gave DK a huge grin as he took his plate.

DK sat next to Diddy with his plate in front of him.

The ape took some syrup and poured some onto his pancake. Then he handed the syrup to Diddy and allowed him to pour some on his plate too.

In no time, the two Kongs were eating their pancakes like excited kids!

It only took five minutes for both of them to woof their plates down.

"Whoo," said Diddy, "I sure hope that doesn't get me later on."

"Me too, little buddy," replied DK.

DK turned to Tiddly, who stood on top of Diddy's head.

"Uh, little buddy, your cute little bird is on your head," said DK.

"Aw, don't worry, DK," said Diddy, "I don't mind having Tiddly on top of my head. I'm sure he's happy to be with me."

Then, Diddy remembered something.

"Oh, yes! Tiddly and I were planning to show ya some flying stuff today!" said Diddy, "I've recently fixed up my jet pack, and now it's better than ever!"

"Hey, that sounds cool!" said DK, "I'd love to watch you two fly together! I haven't had a chance to see it yet."

"Well, you're gonna get that chance in just a few minutes!" said Diddy.

The little monkey got out of his chair and walked out of the kitchen. Tiddly remained on top of his head as he left the room.

DK stood up and took the empty plates from the table. He placed them into the sink and walked out of the kitchen, just in time to see his little buddy come out of his room with his backpack strapped on his back.

"Ready, big buddy!?" said Diddy with a big grin.

"I'm so ready to see ya fly!" answered DK.

Diddy ran on all fours out of the living room and onto the porch. Tiddly zoomed out after him.

As soon as DK came outside with a bird toy and handed it to Diddy, the little monkey and his bird were off into the sky!

Diddy's jet pack worked brilliantly! He could hover for as long as he wanted, and he could fly around with the use of pulling his muscles towards the direction he wished to go! He felt just like a bird.

DK sat down on the edge of the porch and began to watch Diddy and Tiddly's flying show.

"Hey, Tiddly! Fetch!" called Diddy as he threw the little bird toy towards Tiddly.

The little bird had his eyes fixed on the toy, and he quickly flew towards where it was going. He opened his beak and caught the toy.

"Wow! You are awesome!" said Diddy with amazement.

Tiddly used one of his wings to get the toy out of his mouth. Then he spun around in midair and threw the toy back to Diddy.

Diddy blasted himself closer to the toy with his jet pack and grabbed it with his hands.

"Whoo, hoo!" shouted DK, applauding his nephew, "You two really are great at playing catch in the air!"

"Oh, we can do so much more than that, big buddy!" said Diddy, "Why, check this out!"

As the two fliers approached each other, Diddy used his tail to catch Tiddly's feet.

Then, Diddy turned his chest upward and curved his tail into a U-shape so that its tip was up.

Tiddly flapped one of his wings and somehow began to lift Diddy upward slightly. He used his other wing to give Diddy a high-five, which the little monkey did with one of his hands!

DK was astounded by what those little guys could do together while flying.

Tiddly flew off Diddy's tail, and the two separated from each other for a few seconds before coming back together.

Diddy faced his chest down while Tiddly faced his back down. They approached each other as if one was upside down to the other.

Diddy's hands and Tiddly's wings joined together, and the two did a midair somersault which was being kept in the air by Diddy's jet pack!

Then, they stopped and Tiddly flipped over so that he was right-side up to Diddy.

Their feet joined together, as did Diddy's hands with Tiddly's wings again. The tips of the bird's wings gripped tightly to the monkey's wrists while his hands put a tight grasp on his bird's wings.

Diddy turned his jet pack off just after Tiddly began to soar through the air. He was virtually carrying Diddy all by himself through the air without any assistance. He flapped his wings as hard as he could, forcing Diddy to swing his shoulders with him.

"Woo, hoo!" said Diddy happily, "Look at me! I can even be carried around by a cute little bird! He's got quite some muscles in those wings!"

DK's mouth was wide open with astonishment. He couldn't believe his eyes at all.

"I've never seen anything like that before," he faintly said to himself, "A monkey and a bird doing midair acrobatics together?"

They flipped over, and Tiddly turned around to keep them within DK's sight range.

Diddy took his fingers off Tiddly's wings and let his pet do it all on his own!

Amazingly, Tiddly had the strength to carry Diddy around, even when the monkey was doing virtually nothing at all!

Some strength for such a little bird who was about one fifth the size of Diddy!

"Look, DK!" called Diddy, "I'm weightless!"

DK watched at all and couldn't help but grin at the two fliers.

Then, Diddy's jet pack came back on, and Tiddly released their grasp.

The bird chirped something to Diddy. He registered it as, "Wow. That was tiring."

"I know, lil' bud," said Diddy, "But now we can do a few moves that are much less stressful."

The bird let out a chirp of relief.

Soon, Tiddly began to soar around and do some slow flips. He went upside down a few times while at it.

Then he stopped and chirped for Diddy to do the same.

Sure enough, Diddy went for a coasting soar, and he slowly began to flip himself upside down, with success! He brought himself right-side up again and waved at DK.

DK waved back with a smile.

"Man, the possibilities are practically endless, aren't they, Tiddly?" said Diddy to his bird.

Tiddly nodded his head with a smile that brightened Diddy's mood even more.

"Wanna do one more?" the little monkey asked.

Tiddly nodded and gave out a "Yes" chirp.

The two flew down in front of DK and hovered.

Diddy put his own arms down and placed his hands behind his waist. Then, he stretched his legs out towards Tiddly.

"You wanna take me for a flip, lil' pal!?" said Diddy with a huge grin.

Tiddly smiled back and pressed his little feet against Diddy's toes.

Diddy giggled slightly just as Tiddly pushed his feet down slightly, then shoved them up with all of his strength.

Diddy went for another big midair somersault!

"YEEEEE, HAAAAAAAA!" he yelled in excitement.

As soon as Diddy's somersault ended, he got himself right-side up and felt very dizzy.

"Whew!" he said, "I can barely keep myself up!"

Tiddly chirped and grasped Diddy's shirt with his feet.

The little bird slowly carried his owner back onto their porch where DK was sitting.

As soon as they were hovering over the porch, Diddy finally shut off his jet pack, and DK caught them in his arms.

"Wow! That was so wonderful, little buddy!" said DK, "You two should become a flying acrobatic team!"

"Oh, DK!" said Diddy.

Tiddly chirped to DK as well.

The Kongs laughed while Tiddly smiled.

"You were both magnificent up there," said DK, "I ougtha think of something to reward ya with!"

"I could only wonder what that would be?" said Diddy.

"I think I'll make it a group hug!" said DK excitedly.

DK wrapped an arm around Diddy's waist and hugged him tightly.

Diddy wrapped one arm around DK's back, while he hugged Tiddly with his other arm.

Then, DK wrapped his other arm around both Diddy and Tiddly.

It turned into an adorable three-way group hug.

"I love you, Diddy, my best little buddy," said DK.

"I love you too, DK, my best big buddy," replied Diddy.

Diddy found himself with his cheeks rubbing both DK's cheek and Tiddly's head.

The little monkey turned his eyes to his bird.

"I love you too, Tiddly," he said cutely, "You're the most talented bird I've ever known in my life."

Tiddly smiled and gave Diddy some very cute chirps which told the little simian, "I love you too, … my best and friendliest monkey I've ever met!"

Diddy blushed heavily. His cheeks were almost as red as his clothes.

"Aw, don't we make such a great couple?" said DK.

"We sure do, big buddy," answered Diddy.

Soon, their three-way hug was over.

Tiddly sat on Diddy's lap, and DK lifted his nephew by the legs so that he was still in a sitting position.

He carried his buddy to the porch swing and sat down with Diddy on his lap.

The three sat on their porch for a while, gazing at the beautiful sight of the jungle and the rest of Kongo Bongo.

Diddy would cherish this as one of the best mornings he ever had. Although he loved his new pet, nothing could compare to how much he loved his big uncle.

Still, whenever Tiddly was on his lap, Diddy felt very happy!

* * *

_**Yep. A cute little bird can do flying acrobatics with a very talented monkey! What could be crazier!?**_

_**At least I'm glad to have finally given Tiddly something to do! I really wanted to see what Diddy and his new bird could do together!**_

_**With that said, that'll be all for now, but I'm still taking a lot of requests. Who knows? I'll probably reach 100 chapters … about a week from now!**_

_**See ya soon! :)**_


	80. Jumpin' on Mushrooms!

_**Well, folks, I guess it's time for another DKCR reference. However, we're NOT ticking the clock back four years this time.**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were simply walking though the jungle on a fine Friday morning. The environment seemed beautiful, especially when it was lit by the sunshine.

During their walk, DK was thinking about something.

"Say, little buddy," said DK.

"Yes, DK?" said Diddy.

"I was curious about something," continued DK.

"Uh, … go ahead. Ask away," encouraged Diddy.

"I came to notice that you don't seem to be listening to music at all these days," said DK.

"I'm just taking a break," replied Diddy, "I may still be, … well, … what I'd call 'Pendulum-possessed' on some days, but other than that, I've just been keeping my music off and letting those CD's just rest with care on that shelf."

"Hmm, well, … other than that, have you really listened to anything at all?" asked DK.

"To be honest, DK," said Diddy, "I'm haven't been in such a musical mood lately. In the last few days, I've listened to nothing at all."

"Well, why not open that laptop of yours one of these days and go surfing around for your ears!" commented DK, "I'd bet those ears can get bored when there's no music feeding them for days at a time. You've gotta drain that silence away!"

Diddy looked up at DK and gave him a look that made him seem dumbfounded.

DK sighed.

"I'm sorry I even asked, little buddy," said DK, patting Diddy's back.

"Nah, don't worry," said Diddy, "When we get home this afternoon, I might get my music back out. Maybe. Besides, my ears could do with some music."

As their walk progressed, they seem to travel just about everywhere on Kongo Bongo. Every sight they saw seemed familiar to them over the last four years.

Then, the two Kongs came across something that seemed rather familiar to them but also looked like fun.

They had stumbled into the dark forest, and came across what looked like springy mushrooms.

"I think I can recall seeing these mushrooms about four years ago," said DK.

"So do I," said Diddy.

They remembered seeing these mushrooms on a summer day back in 2010 … during their adventure to stave off the Tiki Tak Tribe!

(**A/N: I would say, 'DKCR' Forest; Level 5-6 – Springy Spores.**)

"Say, DK," said Diddy, snapping out of his flashback.

"Yes, little buddy?" said DK.

"I was curious," the monkey went on, "Perhaps we could go for another bounce on these?"

"Well, what a crazy idea!" said DK playfully, "We could relive a small bit of the past right here!"

"Ooh, I feel like doing the same thing!" said Diddy.

"Well then, let's go!" shouted DK.

Sure enough, the two Kongs ran up to the mushrooms and performed some big jumps to get on them.

In no time, they were playfully bouncing on those mushrooms again!

Diddy went for a somersault bounce from one mushroom to a higher one, while DK enjoyed jumping from one to another right beside it.

"Woo, hoo!" shouted Diddy in a playful tone as he jumped onto another mushroom next to one that DK was bouncing on, "I'm glad I finally get to do this with my own legs!"

"Whadda ya mean by finally?" asked DK.

"When we found these four years ago, I was on your back while you got to do all the bouncing!" said Diddy.

"Aw, well," said DK, "At least you finally get to do it off my back!"

Diddy couldn't help but smile at DK. The gorilla smiled back at his nephew.

"Check this out, big buddy!" said Diddy as he took a big jump and performed a dizzying somersault that no one else on Kongo Bongo could pull off.

"Wow! You really have the style, little buddy!" said DK with amazement.

"I love acrobatics!" said Diddy happily.

DK laughed at Diddy's comment before jumping onto another mushroom.

Diddy took some jumps onto some tilted mushrooms for some even more challenging jumps.

As the little monkey banged his feet against a tilted mushroom, he flipped himself upside down before landing on another tilted mushroom.

"I never thought I could do that," Diddy said to himself.

Both Kongs enjoyed bouncing on the mushrooms for what seemed like endless hours until they wore themselves out.

Eventually, they were tired enough to have to stop, and they took one last bounce of the first mushroom and came back down to the ground.

"Whew!" said Diddy, "I can barely keep my legs up."

"Me neither," said DK.

The ape sat down and turned to Diddy as he approached him.

DK placed a hand on Diddy's back and grinned at him.

"Did ya have fun, Diddy?" he asked.

"Oh yeah!" answered Diddy, "I had so much fun that I almost couldn't leave here!"

"Well, we'd have to get back home sooner or later," said DK, "We can't sit around bouncing on mushrooms forever."

"I know," said Diddy, "Are you sure you won't be able to walk home from here?"

"To be honest, I'm really not sure," said DK.

"Well, it's a good thing I've got my backpack on me," commented Diddy, "Speaking of that and where we are, doesn't it feel like 2010 all over again?"

"Yeah, it does," said DK, "Except, … we're not on an actual quest this time. We're just having a lot of nonsensical fun like a couple of kids!"

Both Kongs laughed at those words.

"Well, … (sigh) … I guess I'll just have to cling onto your shoulders and fly us out of here," said Diddy.

"Are you sure your recent jet pack repairs will make it reliable enough to get us out of the forest from here?" asked DK.

"DK, I took it for several long-distance tests last week. They all turned out fine," said Diddy.

"Well, those weren't with heavy loads like me, right?" said DK, feeling worried.

"Don't worry, big buddy," said Diddy as he climbed onto DK's back, wrapped his arms around DK's neck and curled his little toes into his uncle's armpits, "I'm sure I can trust this thing enough for a long-distance trip with you."

"Okay, little buddy," said DK as he stood up and grabbed Diddy's wrists with both hands.

Diddy uncurled his toes and pushed his legs under DK's armpits. DK even scrunched his arms so that Diddy's legs were pinned underneath them.

"Ready, Diddy?" asked DK.

"I'm ready, DK," replied Diddy as he swung his back and forced his jet pack to engage.

"Okay, little buddy," said DK as he pet on Diddy's feet, "Let's fly home."

Sure enough, Diddy's prediction proved correct …

The monkey's jet pack blasted the two Kongs out of the mushroom area, and within a few minutes they were out of the forest and up in the sky.

"Hey, Diddy!" shouted DK happily, "You were right! You've done a great job working on that jet pack of yours!"

"Heh, thanks, DK!" said Diddy with a grin.

"Don't mention it!" said DK.

With the help of his jet pack, Diddy carried his big uncle over the beautiful jungle canopy towards their tree house.

During their journey, the Kongs couldn't help but adore the beautiful sight of Kongo Bongo as it looked from how high they were. It was such a beautiful view!

Eventually, the Kongs made it back to their tree house.

Diddy didn't shut his jet pack off until after they reached their porch.

"Need a lift home? No problem-o!" commented Diddy as he carefully lowered his uncle onto the porch and deactivated his jet pack.

"Thanks, little buddy," said DK.

"You're welcome, big buddy," said Diddy.

DK carried Diddy inside and walked up to their living room couch.

The ape loosened his grip on Diddy's hands and legs, and the little monkey hopped off his back and onto the couch, looking very tired.

"I'm all worn out now," he said, "I feel as if I can barely stay awake."

"Would you like some banana juice to get you re-hydrated?" offered DK.

"Sure," said Diddy, "I could do with some of that."

DK walked into the kitchen, and came back moments later with two glasses of banana juice; one for himself and one for Diddy.

The ape handed Diddy his glass and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Those mushrooms were a lot of fun," said Diddy in a faint tone that made him sound tired.

"I loved them too," said DK, "Of course, though, I wouldn't love it as much as I love you, my cute little Diddy-buddy!"

"Aw, DK!" said Diddy with blushing cheeks, "I love you too. You're the real big guy around these parts."

"Aw, Diddy," said DK, "Come here and give your favorite big Donkey-buddy a hug."

Sure enough, Diddy set his glass of juice on the small couch table and jumped into DK's lap.

The Kongs hugged each other as tightly as they could, enjoying the warm togetherness that always made them happy to be family.

* * *

_**Maybe they should find some more of those springy mushrooms and set up a little trampoline playground of mushrooms right by their house!**_

_**At least, that's what I would say.**_

_**And it will be the last thing I say today. I'm going straight to bed from here.**_

_**Goodnight, everyone. Hope to see more requests come up tomorrow! It's now just twenty away from 100!**_


	81. Carnival Fun!

_**Why hello there, boys and girls! Let's have some REAL fun! LOL!**_

_**Requested by Twin Cats.**_

* * *

It was such a beautiful Friday afternoon. It was especially a great day for two particular primates!

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong had found a lucky day to head over to the annual Nintendo beach carnival!

(**A/N: Ah, what the heck!? What else could I call it!? I'm just too lazy to think of other reasons!**)

The Kongs had taken a plane to depart from Kongo Bongo, and landed at the Mushroom City Airport. Once they were off and into the city, they began their bus ride towards their destination of amusement!

While on their way to the carnival, the two Kongs laughed and joked with each other about the fun that lied ahead of them.

"Boy, I can't wait to go for a crazy coaster ride!" said Diddy excitedly.

"Me neither, little buddy!" replied DK, "I really love how much of a resemblance it has to the deep caves of Kongo Bongo."

"Me too!" said Diddy, "Coasters can feel like home, don't they!?"

"Yep!" said DK with a grin.

The Kongs gave each other a high-five and continued to play around with each other until the beach bus stop came up.

"I guess this is our stop, little buddy," said DK as he and Diddy stepped up to the bus door and climbed off.

The bus drove off while the Kongs gazed at what lied ahead of them on the beach:

…

The Nintendo beach carnival!

"Ready, Diddy?" asked DK.

"I've been ready since the minute it arrived!" answered Diddy, acting completely eccentric like an excited child.

"Let's go have some fun!" said DK.

With that, the two Kongs ran on all fours as fast as they could towards the carnival. They didn't stop running until they made it inside!

As they blasted in, they looked around and saw thousands of people and characters having so much fun.

"You wanna head straight for that coaster ride first?" asked DK.

"Oh, yes! YES! YES!" shouted Diddy eccentrically, "I wouldn't wanna do anything else at the moment!"

Diddy really felt like a little kid right now, but he didn't care! He really wanted to check out that awesome coaster ride that gave him and DK so many thrills!

"Let's go!" said DK.

The two Kongs quickly ran around the carnival and walked up to the entrance of the coaster.

Sure enough, the gate opened for them, and Diddy ran up to the first cart in the line! DK walked up and sat right next to his little nephew.

"Ooh, this is gonna be crazy!" said Diddy.

"It's gonna be awesome!" said DK.

They waited to see if anyone else was gonna jump in. However, nobody else did.

"I guess it's just the two of us, lil' pal!" said DK as he hugged Diddy.

"Wow! It's gonna be a monkeyish ride!" said Diddy.

"Alright! We're ready to go!" said the ride operator, "Please make sure that your seat belts are fastened, and be sure to keep your arms inside the vehicle at all times!"

The Kongs fastened their seat belts, and in no time the ride was moving.

Just after the first door came the first hill that sent them upward. As they rode up the hill, they took a few seconds to adore the city skyline of Mushroom City until the track began to turn downhill and speed up the coaster.

The coaster went so fast that it created a strong breeze that almost blew Diddy's cap off, but he held on tightly to it. Their stomachs even got a small cramp from the downhill speed.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, HOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Diddy excitedly.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled DK.

The coaster made a sudden left turn and began to speed through a few steeply banked turns that came close to throwing them around the car.

Still though, Diddy enjoyed every second of it! DK was beginning to grow sick to his stomach. He had been on some exciting roller coasters in the past, but never had he been on one as intense as this!

"WHAAAAAT AAAAAA BLAAAAAAAST!" screamed Diddy as he yelled in excitement.

A couple more speedy turns came right after that, and DK's stomach turned even worse. He thought he could explode any minute!

Thankfully, after that the ride was over. The Kongs came to a stop just shy of the first door, and undid their seat belts.

"We would like to thank you for riding today, and we hope that you have a splendid fun day here at the Nintendo beach carnival!" said the operator, "Please exit the ride to your right."

The Kongs jumped off the coaster and walked out of the entrance cave.

Diddy looked at DK and sensed that something wasn't right with his uncle.

"Are you alright, DK?" asked Diddy worriedly.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," said DK, although he didn't quite sound fine, nor did he look that way.

"Are you sure?" said Diddy.

"I'm sure, little buddy," said DK, trying to assure Diddy, "Why don't you play on one of those gaming booths over there."

DK pointed to some fun-looking gaming booths nearby. Some were weight-guessing, some were big hammers, and there were even skee ball booths.

However, the one that got Diddy's attention the most was the water guns. He loved playing with those! He could shoot anything his wonderful eyesight could spot!

"Ooh, I'd love a shot with that water gun game!" the little monkey said excitedly.

"Why not give it a try, little buddy?" said DK with a faint grin.

"Sure!" said Diddy, "You wanna watch me shoot down every target I see and get a high score? I know you've always enjoyed watching me play!"

"Well, I kinda need to go to the restroom," said DK, "Why don't you run along and have some fun. I'll meet up with you after you're finished, okay?"

Diddy wasn't feeling sure about that. He could sense more than ever that DK wasn't feeling right after that coaster ride, but he at least wanted to have some more fun.

"Okay, big buddy," said Diddy, "Hope you can make it out fast so that we can have even more of a crazy day!"

"I'll try, lil' bud," said DK, "Now run along and have some fun for your favorite big Donkey-buddy!"

The Kongs smiled at each other, and they hugged each other briefly before Diddy ran off to play the water gun game.

"Ah, a familiar face," said a handsome-looking young man who worked at the booth, "I hear you love playing this game."

"Lucky guess!" said Diddy with a smile.

"Well, Diddy Kong, let's see how good you'll score today," said the man as he handed Diddy a water gun.

As soon as the bell rang to signal the start, Diddy was quick on the trigger and began squirting water right into the highest priority targets.

He immediately proved that he was a master at this game! He shot every target that stood in the way, and it wasn't long before his score burst into a very high range!

Soon, the game was over, and Diddy had racked up over one thousand points, which was very high compared to most other characters who played!

"Whoo, you really are a real water-slinger, Diddy!" said the booth operator, "I'd say it fits in with the fact that your favorite song is … 'Watercolour'!"

Upon hearing those words, Diddy began to laugh. He seemed to be amused by the fact that many people had noticed his love for Pendulum music. He laughed so hard that he almost collapsed onto the floor, but he kept his balance and barely managed to stay up on his feet.

Even the booth operator laughed at his own joke.

"Well, in that case, I'll check out what you've got in the prize box," said Diddy as he tried to hold back his laughter.

"Go right ahead, Diddy," said the operator.

Diddy gazed into the prize box and looked carefully at all of the prizes that awaited his eyes. He was allowed one for his great score, but he wanted to think carefully on what he wanted.

There were many ranges of prizes that seemed good for players of all ages!

Eventually, Diddy picked out a one-sixteenth scale Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34) model car.

"Wise choice for a Skyline-driving Enthusia star!" said the operator.

"Heh, I really appreciate that!" said Diddy as he felt touched by the mentioning of his racing success, "Thanks a lot! I really enjoyed playing this, and I really appreciate how much you've noticed of my interests and racing history!"

"Don't mention it, lil' bud!" said the operator, "Have a nice day!"

"You too!" replied Diddy as he waved goodbye to the operator and went off to find DK.

However, DK was nowhere to be seen, even though he promised he would be.

Diddy felt more worried than ever about his uncle.

He slid his prize car model into a bag and strapped it over his arm to keep it safe.

Then, he journeyed towards the men's restroom area. He suspected that DK was still in there, … in pain.

Once Diddy arrived at the restroom area, he walked into the men's section and quietly tiptoed towards the stall where big gorilla feet were seen underneath the door.

"DK," said Diddy, "DK, are you okay?"

"Uh, I'm fine, little buddy. What is it?" said DK from inside his stall.

"Um, I scored over a thousand points in the water gun game and won a Nissan Skyline GT-R model car!" said Diddy.

"That sounds nice," said DK, trying to sound happy, "So why are you in here trying to badger me out?"

"Uh, DK," said Diddy as he felt sweat running down his face, "I really must apologize for what I'm about to say, but … I sense that something is wrong with you. Ever since we got off that coaster ride, it seems as if you've been on an upset stomach. I'm really sorry for badgering you about it, but I'm feeling worried about you."

Diddy heard DK sigh, and soon the door opened.

DK was lazily sitting on the toilet like a slump. His stomach was giving him so much pain.

"A-are you okay?" asked Diddy with worried eyes.

"I'm afraid not, little buddy," said DK, "That coaster ride really gave me some sickness in my stomach. I think I might …, well, you know."

He didn't want to give out too many details.

"I see what you mean," said Diddy, "I'm so sorry, buddy. I wish I hadn't been so overexcited about that coaster ride! I enjoyed the whole thing, but I guess you didn't."

"I was excited at first, but once we got past those sickening turns, that's what got my stomach upset," explained DK, "I don't know if I'll be able to have anymore fun with you today."

"Aw, DK," said Diddy as he walked up to his uncle and pet his legs, "I'm really so sorry. I wish I could do something."

(**A/N: Well, I guess, for once, it's Diddy's turn to comfort DK.**)

"Don't worry, little buddy," said DK, "I'll be okay in a little bit."

But DK was wrong …

Only a few seconds later, he felt some reflux in his throat, and he placed his hand over his mouth.

Diddy knew what that meant …

The little monkey ran out of the stall and closed the door as quickly as he could, just before he heard the sound of DK throwing up.

Diddy had escaped just in time.

A few seconds later, DK went off again.

Diddy could tell that DK was certainly not going to be having a good day.

As soon as the brief episode was over, Diddy slowly opened the stall door again and looked at his uncle.

"Aw, dear," said Diddy, "I'm so sorry this had to happen to you."

"It's alright, little buddy," said DK, "I guess I shouldn't have gotten on that coaster."

Diddy sighed and pet DK's legs again.

"Do you want me to take you home?" asked Diddy cutely.

"I guess we might have no choice," said DK, "Although I'm glad you got to have some fun."

"I feel terrible for you, though," said Diddy, "I mean, you barely had any fun at all."

DK sighed. He knew his nephew was right. They had come all this way to have some fun, yet the ape had already turned into a state of not being able to have fun.

DK slumped back on the toilet and let a few tears out.

Diddy noticed the tears and decided to do whatever it took to comfort his uncle.

The little monkey jumped onto DK's lap and brushed the tears off his face.

"I could only wonder how much fun we would've had together today, little buddy," said DK sadly, "What could have been."

"Aw, don't worry, big buddy," said Diddy, "I'm sure we might still have some fun today. I'm pretty sure you won't have another accident. I think we'll be just fine."

"Are you feeling sure about it?" asked DK.

"I'm feeling sure, DK," said Diddy, "I love it when we have fun together, but it doesn't compare to how much I love you."

"Aw, Diddy," said DK as he felt warmed up by his nephew's comforting words, "I love you too, little buddy."

Diddy grinned at DK and hugged him around his neck the way he always would.

DK hugged Diddy around the back, and the two Kongs found themselves in another tight loving embrace.

"Thanks so much, little buddy," said DK, "I somehow feel better after hearing those lovely words from you."

"Aw, I'm so glad, big buddy," said Diddy, "You know that when you're feeling down, I'd wanna do anything it takes to make you happy, just as you do for me when I'm down."

Diddy let out a few emotional tears from his eyes. DK gently rubbed Diddy's head and helped him brush those tears away.

"I'm so glad to hear that, little buddy," said DK, "I love that about you."

"Same for you too!" said Diddy, "Now then, are you in the mood for a little more fun?"

"As a matter of fact, after hearing those heartwarming words from you, I'd love to have some family fun with you!" said DK.

"Aw, DK! You are so sweet!" said Diddy happily.

"So are you, Diddy!" said DK with a smile.

Diddy jumped off DK's lap and allowed him to get back up and clean off his mess.

He only had to flush the toilet to clean it all away.

In no time, DK was looking like a strong ape again, and it was all thanks to the comfort he had received from his favorite little buddy!

Diddy felt very happy to have been able to bring DK back into his fun mood!

Once the Kongs were out of the restroom area, they journeyed around the carnival and had some more fun together!

What a wonderful family those two are!

* * *

_**Indeed, what a wonderful family those two Kongs are! Isn't it great for Donkey and Diddy to have such a loving 'uncle/nephew' relationship!? I love the idea that they do!**_

_**Anyways, I thought I'd go a little refreshed this time around, and have the two swap roles when it came to comforting each other. Not bad, huh? Even Diddy's good at making DK happy when he's down!**_

_**I'll need a little break after this one. It took me over two hours to write, but I'm still taking more requests!**_

_**See ya soon with even more brotherly Kong love moments!**_


	82. Building sandcastles

_**Well, we've seen some fun on the beach, but now let's have some more fun on the beach of Kongo Bongo, shall we?**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

_**I really owe her one after receiving a request I couldn't do because of a bad link.**_

* * *

It was a sunny Sunday afternoon on Kongo Bongo. The island was in for one of its nicest Sundays in recent months.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong thought on going to the beach for some monkeyish beach fun. The weather was so nice today that they could only wonder, "Why not?"

The two Kongs headed to the beach and began their crazy fun!

They decided that it would be a good idea to build some sandcastles!

"I'd bet you can't make one just as big as mine!" said DK.

"Ooh, I'd bet you I can!" said Diddy.

"You're on, little buddy!" said DK.

Soon, the two began to build their sandcastles.

They both went well with making them big. Diddy's was just about as big as DK's was, … possibly because he was a faster builder than his uncle was!

Eventually, Diddy had made his big enough to shield himself in!

Then, he began to feel mischievous!

The little monkey looked at DK and noticed that his back was turned on him.

He grabbed a handful of sand and threw it at his uncle's back, and he quickly hid himself inside his own castle, giggling while at it.

As DK felt the sand smack his back, he turned to Diddy's castle, but he found nothing.

"I guess it must've been a crab," he said.

DK went back to work on his sandcastle.

However, Diddy wasn't quite finished yet …

The mischievous monkey took another handful of sand and threw it at DK again.

DK felt another sharp hit on his back, and he once again turned to Diddy's castle.

He noticed Diddy's hat sitting atop the little monkey's castle. This made DK suspicious.

DK decided that it would be a good idea to continue working on his own castle in case Diddy would attack him again.

Eventually, Diddy emerged from his castle with sand in his hand.

"I figured it was you," said DK.

Diddy simply whistled innocently as if he had nothing to do with it.

This didn't convince DK, however.

The ape picked up a large bucket.

"Good thing I come with a helmet," he commented.

However, when he turned it upside down over his head, water came pouring out and splashing all over his head and face by total surprise!

"I guess you forgot that bucket wasn't empty!" said Diddy as he started giggling.

"I guess you were the one who made me fall for this trap!" said DK unhappily, "You threw sand on me just so I could mistake a empty bucket for a full one! You tricked me into wearing a helmet full of water!"

"Uh, n-no, I didn't," said Diddy faintly with wide eyes and a worried look on his face.

Diddy knew he was guilty by now, and so did DK.

"I can tell by that look on your face," said DK, "You're guilty and you know it! Do you know what that means?"

Diddy gulped. He DID know what it meant.

"I'm sure your guess would be 'tickling'!" said DK, "That's what it's time for!"

Diddy tried to run into his castle, but it was too late.

DK had already grabbed his nephew's tail and pulled him out of the castle.

Then, he sat down and held his nephew on his lap, pinning his arms down.

Diddy's eyes grew wider. He knew he was in big trouble now.

"I, uh, … I'm really sorry, DK!" panicked Diddy, "I never meant to pull you into a bucket trap!"

"Uh, huh," said DK sarcastically, not believing him, "We'll see after I have some help from the tickle monster!"

"NO! NOT THE TICKLE MONSTER!" yelled Diddy, "PLEEEASE!"

"Too late!" teased DK as he began to wiggle his fingers all over Diddy's stomach.

Diddy was quickly given those always-so-ticklish sensations that drove him into insane fits of laughter.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" laughed Diddy, "I SAHAHAHAHAHAID I WAHAHAS SOHOHOHOHORREEHEHEHEHEHEHEHY! PLEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!"

"Sorry, little buddy," teased DK in a playful tone, "The tickle monster knows how guilty you are, and he won't stop until you've learned your lesson."

"NAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" yelled Diddy.

Then, DK's fingers were drawn up to his always-vulnerable neck.

"AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" shrieked Diddy loudly, "PLEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! LEEHEHEHEHEHEAVE MY NEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHECK ALOHOHOHOHOHOHOHONE!"

"You should've thought about that, you silly little monkey!" teased DK.

"AAAAWWWWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Diddy's neck was tickled severely for several minutes until DK decided to give Diddy a break.

It didn't last long, though …

DK quickly turned his fingers down to Diddy's feet.

He messed around with his cute little toes, turning Diddy's laughter into cute-sounding high-pitched squeals.

"HEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEE!" squealed Diddy cutely, "NAAEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEE!"

"Now for the final part of your lesson," said DK.

The ape lowered his head and puckered his lips and Diddy's face.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" giggled Diddy in anticipation of what was to come in less than a full second.

Diddy's face was sucked into DK's mouth, and the ape blew a huge raspberry kiss.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" laughed Diddy with his voice being muffled by DK.

Then, DK raised his head and gazed at Diddy, who was in a saliva-covered, , smiling, giggly mess of laughter.

"You may be foolish with me sometimes, but you're still the cutest monkey I've known," said DK.

Diddy's cheeks blushed in reaction to hearing those words. He was still speechless with bubbly giggles.

DK pulled his nephew up for a huge bear hug of forgiveness.

"I love you, little buddy," said DK gently, "Even if you're mischievous sometimes, I know how much of a great little nephew you are to me."

"I love you too, DK," said Diddy, "I know I may get naughty sometimes, but I just like having fun with you! Besides, we're primates! Fun is one of our ways of life!"

DK giggled at Diddy's words.

"You sure got that right, little buddy!" said DK, "However, I still don't like getting my face all wet like that."

"I know," said Diddy as he sank his head, "I'm sorry I tricked you."

"That's okay, Diddy," said DK as he lifted Diddy's head so that they were making eye contact with each other, "I forgive you. I can always trust you to be a fun-loving, hard-working, determined little monkey. I love having a nephew like that!"

"I love having an uncle like you too!" said Diddy happily.

"Aw, Diddy," said DK.

Diddy wrestled his arms out of DK's grasp and wrapped them around his uncle's neck.

"I guess you could count me in for being a crazy sandcastle builder too!" commented Diddy.

Both Kongs laughed at those words.

"You really crack me up sometimes, little buddy!" said DK.

"I guess I do," replied Diddy.

"Why don't we keep building our sandcastles, Diddy," said DK.

"Sure," said Diddy, "I promise I won't throw anymore sand at you."

"That's my little boy!" said DK.

Diddy blushed again as he let DK hug him a little more before he held him by his sides and place him down on his feet in the sand.

Then, Diddy ran back into his castle and went back to work.

DK also returned to his castle.

A short while later, both of their castles had become as big as they could make them! They looked like enemy neighbors that delighted in battling each other.

However, DK and Diddy were not going for that. They walked out and adored the sight of the two sandcastles together.

"Well, DK, I guess we make a pretty good duo of sandcastle builders," commented Diddy.

"You said it, Diddy," replied DK.

The Kongs smiled at each other and decided to cuddle each other in the sand while the sun began to set.

"I can't believe how long we've been here," said DK.

"Neither can I," said Diddy, "Man, time flies when you're having fun!"

"It sure does."

As both primates began to admire the colorful sunset, DK wrapped his arms around Diddy's chest and held him tightly for a cuddly hug. He even rubbed the back of his nephew's head with his lips.

Diddy felt nice and warm from DK's loving hugs. It made them both feel happy to be together, and happy to be a family.

* * *

_**From one day of beach fun to another! I guess they just love going to the beach and playing around!**_

_**Well, VideoGameNerd123, I've finally found something which I could cope with. No bad links, no nothing keeping me back! I've got one done, and now I can calm myself down for a while. Whew!**_

_**Anyways, I'm gonna be on a little break, but I'm still taking plenty of requests! I'd imagine that the 100th chapter may be coming in just a matter of days! Keep them coming!**_

_**Until then, see ya later! More coming soon! I guarantee it! :)**_


	83. Checkers

_**Care for a game of checkers? LOL!**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was a starry Monday night on Kongo Bongo. The owls were out hooting, and the moon was as bright as it had been on recent weeks.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were in their tree house kitchen, playing a crazed game of checkers. DK was black while Diddy was red.

At this point, Diddy had knocked out about half of DK's pieces, while DK had only a handful of Diddy's pieces wiped away.

Nobody had promoted any pieces to 'king' yet.

Then, Diddy moved one of his red pieces up to DK's end.

"King me," said Diddy.

DK took one of Diddy's knocked out pieces and placed it in top of the promoted piece.

Then, the ape took another red piece off the board with another jump move.

"A king and one less piece for you," commented DK.

Diddy looked around the board and saw that there were three black pieces in a diagonal line next to his 'king' piece.

So, the little monkey took his King and jumped off all three pieces!

"Hey!" said DK.

"It's a 'King!" said Diddy, "It can do whatever it wants!"

"I'm no sure you can do that," said DK, "If that's not in the rulebook then you're cheating."

"I'm not cheating!" said Diddy.

"I guess we'll be discussing that after this game is over," said DK as he made his next move.

Diddy knocked off another black piece with his next diagonal jump to the right. However, he found another black piece next to him on the left diagonally, so he took that one out too.

"Well, that one is in the rulebook, so I can't accuse you of that move," said DK.

"Heh, heh!" laughed Diddy sarcastically.

DK was down to just three pieces. He really did not want to lose this one.

The ape moved one piece closer to Diddy's territory. Promotion seemed right around the corner for that piece.

Diddy killed off another one of DK's pieces.

Now he was down to two.

"Aw, man!" said DK, "You're killing me here!"

Diddy smirked evilly at DK.

"You're gonna pay for this, you silly monkey," said DK, "You're gonna pay."

Then, DK finally got his leading piece promoted to a 'King'.

"King me!" he shouted with sarcasm.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh!" said Diddy as he took one of DK's killed pieces and stacked it over the promoted piece.

"Well, now that we've gotten a 'King' on each side, I guess we'd be considered even," said DK.

"Not quite," smirked Diddy as his next move was to throw away DK's last remaining normal piece.

The ape only had his 'King' to keep him in the game. Other than that, Diddy seemingly had him beaten for good.

"Whatcha gonna do now?" asked Diddy.

"Ooh, I'll just crash my way through this board and smash all of your red pieces with everything I've got! Catch me if ya can!" said DK.

DK's king was moved to the right by one square where none of Diddy's pieces were resting.

Diddy risked one of his pieces by moving it next to DK's only piece.

DK took out Diddy's risked piece and also took out another one close to it with a second jump.

However, he noticed that Diddy had several pieces surrounding that area. The ape had to make another jump and choose which one to knock out.

Unfortunately, the ones to his left were on the edge of the board, so DK had to leave those alone. To his right were several pieces that were surrounded by more red pieces, which could have made the knockout impossible. Only one empty square was available, but it was surrounded by more pieces as well!

"Oh, no!" said DK, realizing that he had fallen for Diddy's trap.

"You're dead, gorilla!" commented Diddy as he moved one of his corner pieces over DK's king and landed on the empty square.

Diddy used his finger and flung DK's king off the board. The king split in two and smashed into all of the other black pieces. DK' watched as the black pieces blasted off the table and spread all over the floor.

DK's team had been erased from existence.

"I WIN!" shouted Diddy eccentrically, "HA, HA, HA! IN YOUR FACE, DK! I WIN!"

"You crazy little cheater!" said DK.

"Oh, and by the way, loser's clean!" said Diddy.

"WHAT!?" yelled DK as he stared at all of his black pieces on the floor.

They were everywhere!

Diddy just laughed evilly with a heartless manner.

"OH, THAT DOES IT!" the ape yelled, "You're gonna pay big-time, Diddy! COME OVER HERE AND CLAIM YOUR REWARD!"

Diddy's eyes grew wide as he heard his uncle scream and approach him with a threatening smirk.

The little monkey quickly ran out of the kitchen, laughing.

He wouldn't be laughing for long, though …

As he ran into the living room, he accidentally tripped over a banana peel and fell flat on the floor.

DK quickly approached him and scooped him up off the floor in his arms.

"AAAAAH!" screamed Diddy in terror, "Please don't torture me, DK! I'm sorry! I'm really so sorry!"

"We'll see … after I … tickle you," said DK.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oh, YEEEEESSS!" said DK, imitating Diddy's scream.

DK sat down on the living room sofa and held Diddy on his lap, arms pinned down.

"Your Grand Prize for winning in tonight's round of checkers: Tickling!" teased DK playfully.

"PLEEEEEEEASE! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Diddy.

But it was too late …

DK began to wiggle his fingers all over Diddy's ticklish stomach, making him laugh and thrash around on his uncle's lap with no chance of escape.

"NOOOAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!" laughed Diddy, "GAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Wow! What a crazy Grand Prize to give to this cute little guy!" teased DK, "Why look everyone! He's extremely ticklish! Let's get him so more!"

"NOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" laughed Diddy, "DEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEKAHAHAHAHAHAHAY! PLEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!"

"Cootchie cootchie coo, little buddy!" said DK playfully, "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

DK's fingers went crazy on Diddy's belly, stomach and sides.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the fun part: Raspberries!" teased DK.

Diddy's eyes grew even wider upon the mentioning of the word, 'raspberries'.

"NO! NO! AAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" yelled Diddy as his stomach received the first raspberry.

Then, DK blew another one on Diddy's belly.

"OOOOOAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" screamed Diddy as he would every time his belly received a ticklish raspberry.

"Now, for the big finale!" said DK.

The ape slowly lowered his head and opened his mouth. Diddy's eyes were as wide as ever. He was anticipating the moment in which his uncle was going to give his face a huge a raspberry kiss!

Sure enough, DK sucked in Diddy's entire face from his chin to his nose, and he blew very hard!

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" shrieked Diddy in muffled laughter.

His head was vibrated, and his body was shaking in ticklishness.

DK slowly lifted his head and looked down at Diddy's saliva-covered, giggly smile.

"Now, wasn't that so much fun?" said DK with a smile.

Diddy couldn't speak. His giggling and laughing had taken his breath away.

"I guess it was!" said DK.

Diddy slumped back and could do nothing more than giggle.

"I guess I may have done it a little too hard today, folks," teased DK to some imaginary audience, "We'll have to wrap up today's show while I tend to my little buddy."

The ape lowered his head over Diddy's face again, and he gently pet his saliva-covered cheeks.

"Hey, I'm sorry," said DK.

"Ihihihihihi'm the guilty ohohohohohohohohone!" giggled Diddy, "Ihihihihihihi cheheheheheheated!"

"I know you did," said DK, "That's why I tickled ya!"

"I'm sohohorry I cheheheated yohohou, DK," said Diddy through giggling, "I'm sorry I teased yohohou, and I'm sohohorry about making you look so crahahahazzehehehehy. Cahahahan yohou forgive meehehehehehehee?"

"Of course I can, little buddy," said DK, "You may have cheated, but I still had fun. That's the most important thing."

"Thanks, big buddy," said Diddy as he giggling gradually stopped.

"I love you, Diddy," said DK.

"I love you too, DK," said Diddy.

"How about a sweet hug?" offered DK.

"I don't see why not!" answered Diddy happily.

The little monkey wrapped his arms around DK's neck, as the ape leaned his back against the sofa cushion and wrapped his arms around his nephew's back.

The two Kongs even rubbed their cheeks against each other in a loving embrace while they hugged together.

"By the way, I'll clean the kitchen floor, DK," said Diddy faintly, "When I said 'Loser's clean', I didn't really mean it. I'm sorry."

"Aw, that's okay, Diddy," said DK, "I understand it was all just a joke. I know how bad you feel about that. I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?"

"No, not at all," said DK, "We Kongs can be quite crazy jokers and pranksters sometimes. Don't worry, little buddy. We can clean those pieces off the floor together."

"Thanks, DK," said Diddy, "I can think of no one nicer than you."

"Same for you, Diddy," said DK.

The Kongs blushed and smiled at each other while they hugged each other tightly for what seemed like forever.

Of course, DK and Diddy have always loved hugging each other for endless hours, … because they love each other so much as family and as best buddies!

* * *

_**And so ends tonight's show for 'Kong Checkers'! Nah, just kidding! LOL!**_

_**I've got the day off today, so that'll give me plenty of writing time this afternoon.**_

_**Right now, though, I'm gonna go play on my PS3. I hear that Gran Turismo 6 just got a new update!**_

"_**THE AUSTRIAN GRAND PRIX IS COMING BACK!"**_


	84. A drawing

_**Hmm, now that they've worn themselves out with checkers, let's get a little personal.**_

_**Requested by Twin Cats.**_

* * *

It was a clear sunny Tuesday on Kongo Bongo. Everyone was looking forward to enjoying the outdoors, but it seemed that one Kong in particular was thinking otherwise …

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong had already eaten their breakfast, but DK was thinking about doing something indoors today.

"You wanna go out and have some fun with me, DK?" asked Diddy with a smile which anticipated fun with his uncle.

"Well, to be honest, little buddy, I was thinking on doing something else today," said DK, "I've been planning on doing this for a while, and I'd like to take today as a chance."

Diddy's smile faded away.

"Oh," he said sadly, "Well, … just thought I'd ask. What are ya planning to do, anyway?"

"Why don't we just say that it's kinda private … until tonight," said DK.

"Who is it gonna involve?" asked Diddy.

"You'll see tonight," answered DK, "Now, why don't you run along and have some fun?"

"Okay, buddy," said Diddy as he headed out the door, "I guess I'll see ya tonight, then!"

"See ya tonight, little buddy!" said DK.

The Kongs waved at each other as Diddy scurried outside and took off to enjoy his fun Tuesday.

"I know," he said after jumping off the porch, "I think I'll hang out with Dixie!"

While Diddy ran into the jungle towards his girlfriend's house, DK watched him leave before stepping back into his room and closing the door behind him.

Then, he sat down at his desk and pulled out a sheet of paper and a set of pencils.

"Time ta get started!" he said to himself as he took a pencil and began his project.

_Meanwhile …_

Diddy had just arrived at Dixie's house and gently knocked on the door.

It took a while, but eventually Dixie came out to greet her boyfriend.

"Oh, hi, Dids!" she said with a grin.

"Hi, Dix!" said Diddy, "How are you doing on this fine Tuesday?"

"Just fine," answered Dixie, "How about you?"

"Well, I just thought I'd stop by and invite you to hang out with me. DK's busy doing something today, and I thought I'd consider hanging out with you for a while."

"Um, sure," said Dixie, "You're the only one I'd love to hang out with!"

"Aw, Dixie!" said Diddy as his cheeks blushed deep red, "Thank you so much!"

"Don't mention it, sweetie!" said Dixie.

The two young Kongs jumped off the porch together and ventured into the jungle for a romantic walk.

_Meanwhile …_

"Hmm, he looks good already," said DK as he admired what he had already drawn so far.

He out his soft pencil down and grabbed his harder one to draw something behind the person in question.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees this," he said to himself.

_Meanwhile …_

Diddy and Dixie had spent several hours together, whether it would be walking through the jungle or relaxing peacefully. The two were having such a romantic day.

They went to Lanky's restaurant for lunch. Diddy had a banana sandwich while Dixie enjoyed some cherry soup.

(**A/N: Well, I don't know how to explain these foods. I guess I was just thinking about fruits and got too lazy to think much about lunch possibilities.**)

After they finished their lunch, Diddy and Dixie decided to play tag with each other in the jungle.

Their tag game turned out to be a lot of fun! They went on for an hour or two until they decided to head to the beach for some fun in the sand.

_Meanwhile …_

DK had taken a small lunch break in the kitchen. He had worked very hard on his drawing to get it done before sundown.

"All I've gotta do now is the shading and the coloring," he said to himself as he walked back into his room after eating his lunch.

It was 3pm. Diddy would be home in just a few more hours.

"I'd better get working on it," he said as he sat at his desk again and continued his work.

_Meanwhile …_

Diddy and Dixie spent a few more fun hours at the beach before they decided to relax and chill together under the setting sunlight.

"(sigh) What a day it's been, Dixie," said Diddy, "I've had a lot of fun with you today!"

"Me too!" said Dixie, "I'm glad you invited me to play with you today! I love hanging out with you."

"I'm glad you decided to come along," said Diddy, "I really wanted someone to hang out with today after DK grew busy."

"Did he say he was gonna be busy all day?" asked Dixie curiously.

"(sigh) Yeah," said Diddy in a low tone, "I was disappointed when he told me that he couldn't hang out with me today. That's why I decided to come to your house."

"Well, that was very sweet of you, Dids," said Dixie.

The two young monkeys smiled at each other and began to watch the skies turn from blue to orange as the sun began to set over the western horizon.

While they watched the sunset, they began to cuddle closely and kiss each other romantically.

"I love you, Dixie," said Diddy.

"I love you too, Diddy," said Dixie, "I'm so happy to be your girl."

"Me too," agreed Diddy, "I love having you as my girl. I love having someone to hang out with whenever I'm alone."

"I'd say you're really lucky," said Dixie, "If so, then I feel lucky too."

The monkeys rubbed each others' backs and continued to kiss each other for what seemed like hours, until the skies became dark.

"I guess I better head home," said Dixie.

"Would you like me to take you home?" asked Diddy.

"Why, sure, Dids!" said Dixie, "I'd love that!"

Diddy chuckled and held Dixie's arm.

Dixie grabbed onto Diddy's arm, and the two began another romantic walk through the jungle towards Dixie's house.

After a while, the two had arrived in front of the ladder to Dixie's porch.

"I've really had a nice time with you, Dids," said Dixie, "It seemed rather fun to hang out with you all day long! Thank you for inviting me!"

"Aw, Dixie!" said Diddy as he blushed even more, "You're welcome, sweetheart! I've had a wonderful time too! My heart was feeling empty this morning until I came up to your porch this morning."

"Aw, Diddy!" said Dixie, "I'm glad I could give that wonderful heart of yours something to make it happy! It's the kind of happiness you've needed since the day we first met."

"I'm glad I could make you happy too," said Diddy.

The two kissed each other in the lips one more time, then Dixie turned towards her ladder.

"Well, … see ya later, Dix," said Diddy.

"Goodnight, Dids," said Dixie, waving at Diddy from above, "Have a nice night with DK!"

"I will!" called Diddy, "Goodnight!"

They waved at each other until Dixie had reached the top of her ladder and walked into her house.

Diddy stared at Dixie's house for a few more seconds before he snapped out of his romantic trance and walked back home.

The red-capped simian ran like the wind until he reached his house and climbed up the ladder.

"DK! I'm home!" he called out when he stepped in through the door and closed it behind him.

"Well, just in time, little buddy!" said DK playfully as he stepped out of his room with a large piece of paper in his hand.

"Just in time for what?" asked Diddy.

DK swung the paper around. Diddy gasped with wonder as he saw what was on that paper.

DK had drawn a professionally-done drawing of Diddy in his dark red Enthusia Xanavi Nismo GT-R uniform with the 2003 Xanavi Nismo GT-R itself resting right beside him! Diddy was tipping his hat in the picture.

DK had even done some shading and realistic coloring on it!

"WOW!" shouted Diddy in surprise, "I never thought you could draw so well! I've never seen myself look so good in a drawing! This is the greatest pencil-drawing I've ever seen in my life!"

"That's for you, little buddy!" said DK, "I wanted to think of something for you to remember those great achievements you have already accomplished! Besides, no other video game character could win two Professional Cup championships, two Speediapolis 500s, or becoming such a master among today's stars! I especially couldn't imagine you winning up to thirty-five races … until it happened not so long ago!"

"Aw, thank you so much, DK!" said Diddy, "I love it, … but not as much as I love you!"

"Oh, Diddy!" said DK with a giggly smile, "I love you too! I'm glad I could put a big smile on your face!"

"Well, I had such a wonderful day with Dixie!" said Diddy, "That had put a smile on my face, but this only just made it even bigger! You are so awesome!"

"Aw, shucks!" said DK, blushing, "I'd say you're awesome too!"

Diddy blushed again after hearing that.

The two primates gave each other a high-five before Diddy scurried into his room and began to look for a place to put his new drawing.

As he stepped in, Tiddly chirped 'hello' to him.

"Hi, Tiddly!" said Diddy, "Look what DK made for me!"

Diddy showed Tiddly his drawing. He chirped happily at it.

"You really like it!?"

Tiddly let out a 'yes' chirp.

"Wow!" DK, you're even a famous artist to birds!" commented Diddy.

DK blushed even deeper at that comment.

Eventually, Diddy found a spot for his drawing right next to his nightlight. He poked a hole along the top edge with a nail and stuck it through a small hole in the wall.

Then, he turned his nightlight on.

The drawing began to look like a colorful sight of Diddy in his racing roots!

The little monkey adored it so much that he almost couldn't stop looking at it.

That was until … DK came into the room and tapped Diddy on the shoulder.

"I think it's time for you to get some shuteye, little buddy," said DK.

"(sigh) I wish I could've had some fun with you, though," said Diddy.

"Well then, how's about a little fun right now!?" said DK playfully.

The ape scooped up his nephew and gently placed him on his bed.

Then, he pinned Diddy's arms and legs down, and he lowered his head towards Diddy's face.

"Uh, m-maybe-" Diddy began, but he was cut off by DK sucking his face into his mouth.

Then, DK blew a huge raspberry kiss.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" laughed Diddy with wide eyes in huge surprise.

"There's a fun way of giving you a 'goodnight' kiss: a huge raspberry kiss!" commented DK as he raised his head.

"Ohohohohohohohoh, DeeheheheheheheheKahahahahahahahahahahay!" giggled Diddy.

DK pet Diddy's face a few times before giving him a hug.

Diddy sat up and hugged DK back.

"I love you, DK," said Diddy.

"I love you too, Diddy," said DK, "I hope you have some pleasant dreams."

"I hope you do too," replied Diddy.

The Kongs smiled at each other as they finished their hug.

DK tucked Diddy into his sheets and gave him another quick kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight, little buddy," whispered DK gently.

"Goodnight, big buddy," said Diddy faintly as he began to fall asleep.

Tiddly let out a few soft chirps which meant, 'Goodnight, Diddy and DK.'

"Goodnight, Tiddly," the Kongs whispered to the bird in unison.

After Tiddly was asleep, DK turned back to Diddy and helped him fall asleep by gently rubbing his back.

Soon, Diddy was fast asleep.

DK stood up and walked out of the room, but not before taking one more glimpse at the drawing that he had made himself of his nephew standing next to his Nissan race car.

DK felt very proud of his drawing ability. He was especially proud to make his nephew very happy!

* * *

_**Well, after messing with Gran Turismo 6 all day, I've gotten my second chapter of the day in.**_

_**I may still have a request from VideoGameNerd123 still waiting in my PM inbox, but that may have to wait until first thing tomorrow morning. I apologize for that, but right now I'm completely worn out.**_

_**Afterward, I'll be receiving more requests tomorrow after I complete the one in my inbox, but for now I'm gonna fall asleep myself.**_

_**Goodnight, everyone.**_


	85. Freeze Tag

_**It's time for some more crazy monkey games!**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was a beautifully sunny Wednesday on Kongo Bongo. The temperatures were warm and the birds were chirping wonderfully.

Donkey and Diddy Kong were once again at the beach, playing yet another one of their monkey games.

They were playing one-on-one freeze tag!

It was simple. If the escapee was tagged, then he would be frozen and, in the Kongs' case, get tickled on the sand until the pursuer thought he was satisfied enough!

It was pretty obvious that Diddy was going to be 'it', while DK was to run after him.

Diddy took off running once the game had started, and he didn't stop for quite a while.

He had left the beach and escaped into the jungle in hopes that DK would never find him.

He surely didn't want to be tickled!

The little monkey eventually stopped and hid behind a tree. That was usually his last resort, however, since DK seemed very good at sensing when Diddy was hiding behind trees.

Sure enough, just moments later, DK was right behind Diddy. He peeked his head out from behind the tree and gave him a mischievous grin.

"Peek-a-boo, I see you!" teased DK.

Diddy was startled by this, and he desperately tried to run off, but DK grabbed his tail and forced him to the ground, frozen.

Then, DK scooped up Diddy in his arms and carried him back to the beach where they started.

Once they were back on the sand, DK sat down and held Diddy on his lap. He had not moved a muscle over the past several minutes after being 'freeze-tagged'.

Then, DK began to gently wiggle his fingers all over Diddy's belly. That ended his 'frozen' period and sent him straight into a fit of laughter and thrashing.

"NAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" shrieked Diddy, "DEHEHEHEHEHEHEKAHAHAHAHAY!"

"Aw, you are so cute when you laugh," teased DK, "How about some more?"

"NOOOOOAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Diddy as DK began to tickle his sides.

"How adorable!" said DK, "You're the cutest little monkey I've ever known in my life!"

Diddy felt his cheeks blush red as he kept laughing from the tickle torture.

Eventually, DK decided to go ahead with the raspberries …

He lowered his head and blew a big raspberry on Diddy's belly.

"OOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" screamed Diddy in extreme laughter as he shook around and kicked his legs.

DK blew another raspberry on Diddy's stomach, which made him laugh and giggle even more.

Then, came the big one …

… the raspberry kiss!

The ape puckered his lips on Diddy's cheeks and blew very hard.

The raspberry vibrated Diddy's face so much that he almost couldn't keep screaming in laughter. It was taking his breath away.

"NAAAEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" giggled Diddy.

DK didn't stop there …

He sucked his nephew's face in and blew another huge raspberry.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHM! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" screamed Diddy.

DK lifted his head and smiled at his nephew, who was limited to saliva-covered smiles and giggles.

"Aw, how so sweet and adorable!" commented DK on how Diddy looked, "I wish I could do this all day!"

Diddy's eyes went wide after hearing those words.

"NOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! PLEEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! NOHOHOHO MOHOHOHOHORE!" he yelled in desperation.

"Aw, alright, little buddy," said DK, "That'll be all for now, but I guarantee ya, I'm gonna getcha again later on!"

"Yeah, right!" said Diddy sarcastically, "Like you always do!"

DK sighed, "I'm sorry, little buddy."

Diddy also sighed and he pet DK's hand.

"Ah, don't worry about it, big buddy," the little monkey said, "I know you may be a crazy tickle monster, but either way, I love you so much!"

"Aw, I love you so much too, little buddy!" said DK.

The two Kongs smiled at each other and decided to hug.

DK wrapped his arms around Diddy's back and pulled him up to where he could hug him back.

Diddy wrapped his arms around DK's neck, and the Kongs were soon in a 'family-loving' embrace.

"Best buddies forever?" said DK.

"Best buddies forever," replied Diddy.

They smiled and hugged each other even tighter as they cuddled as close together as they ever could.

They were so close together that they seemed like one; a togetherness that they always loved.

* * *

_**Seemingly short, but I must say it's not easy to play 'freeze tag' when there's just two players.**_

_**Still though, you've got to admit, it's fun either way! :)**_

_**More requests welcome. Fifteen chapters away from 100, but for now I'm stepping out!**_


	86. Zinger attack!

_**Just when you think the jungle is safe every day, it somehow proves not to be.**_

_**Requested by Twin Cats.**_

* * *

It was a sunny Saturday on Kongo Bongo. The sun was shining as brightly as ever, and the insects had seemingly gone crazy over it.

This would prove rather nightmarish for two particular Kongs on this day …

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were having another one of their morning walks through the jungle.

"(sigh) What a beautiful day," said DK as he enjoyed the warm weather.

"Yeah, but I sense something isn't quite right today," said Diddy, already feeling suspicious of what would eventually target them.

"What makes you say that, little buddy?" asked DK curiously.

DK sensed that nothing was wrong, but Diddy knew that something was very suspicious.

"Many of the insects seem to be going crazy," commented Diddy, "I wonder if the sunlight has something to do with it. I mean, it is shining so brightly today. Maybe the insects don't like it."

"(sigh) Diddy, I think you've become a little superstitious," said DK with a faint smile.

"No, really!" said Diddy, "I saw several ants panicking into an anthill many moments ago!"

"I think you might have just been seeing things, little buddy," said DK in a playful tone.

"DK, I'm serious!" shouted Diddy, "If you think there's something wrong with me, you must be out of your mind!"

DK sighed. He knew that he had upset his nephew. He hated doing that by accident.

"I'm sorry, Diddy," he said apologetically, "I don't like making you upset, but I find nothing suspicious going on today. My eyes have being seeing everything as normal."

Diddy had always hated being considered wrong by others around him, even DK. It made him think that they believed that something was wrong with him when there really wasn't. It always drove him to the edge.

However, moments later Diddy would be proven correct after all …

Just as DK and Diddy were about to approach the beach, a hundred Zingers suddenly buzzed out and stopped them in their tracks. They faced the Kongs and looked as if they were threatening them for honey!

"Uh, … um, … -" said DK, feeling speechless by the nightmarish sight just in front of him and his nephew.

Diddy was extremely horrified.

"I told you!" he screamed, "You wouldn't listen to me!"

"Diddy, I'm so sorry!" said DK as he hugged his nephew, "I'm so sorry that I didn't believe you! I should've known something was suspicious!"

"I understand you'll be asking me if I forgive you, DK!" said Diddy, "I do, and I still love you just as I ever have, but I don't think now is the best time to be hugging each other and begging for mercy!"

"I love you too, Diddy!" said DK, "I'm not willing to show mercy, either!"

"Then, let's scram!" yelled Diddy.

The two Kongs turned back and quickly began to run, but the Zingers immediately chased after them angrily.

"They're onto us!" shouted Diddy to DK.

"Let's split up!" said DK, "You head back home while I try to distract the Zingers!"

"NO!" screamed Diddy, "I'm not letting you do this alone! I can't let this happen to you!"

"I know you wanna keep me safe, but you'd be in just as much danger as me!" said DK.

"I DON'T CARE!" shouted Diddy, "We're doing this together and that's final!"

DK felt shocked by Diddy's selection of words in those few seconds, but there was nothing he could do other than accept the fact that his nephew wanted to help him survive the Zinger attack against all odds.

Therefore …

"Alright, Diddy," said DK, "We're doing this together!"

"THANK YOU!" shouted Diddy.

They kept on running through the jungle as fast as they feet could muster, but the Zingers not lost sight of their targets.

Eventually, the Kongs managed to find a very dark cave.

"Let's hide in there!" said DK to Diddy.

DK scurried into the cave, but Diddy had already found something else …

A smashed beehive lay on the ground near the cave with spilled honey spreading for twenty yards.

The little monkey bravely picked up the broken hive and threw it towards the Zingers as hard as he could.

Some of the Zingers were knocked to the ground, but others surrounded Diddy almost immediately.

"Uh, DEEEEEKAAAAAAAAY!" screamed Diddy, hoping that DK could hear him from inside the cave.

DK stepped out of the cave and looked in horror at the sight of the Zingers surrounding poor Diddy.

Worse still, Diddy had stepped into the honey, and it was sticky enough to keep his feet from lifting off the ground.

It seemed that Diddy was doomed. He was going to die in that very spot, having risked his life to save his dearly-beloved uncle.

However, DK quickly noticed the broken beehive that Diddy had thrown and knocked out some of the Zingers with.

The ape rushed over to the hive and picked it up.

Then, using all of his strength, he threw the hive towards the Zingers.

The hive smashed some more Zingers and ripped apart as it came to the ground in front of Diddy.

DK ran up to the Zingers and made a dive for it.

Many of the bees were terrified from his sudden attack and retreated.

Others were not as fortunate …

DK had smashed his body onto six Zingers and squashed them all dead.

However, he quickly realized he had landed on some sticky honey, and now they were both stuck.

"I guess we'll be spending some time here," said DK unhappily.

Diddy sighed, "I guess you're right."

They felt sorry for each other, but nothing could be done for now until somebody else walked by and noticed them.

"I'm sorry I lashed out on you, DK," said Diddy, feeling guilty for raging on his uncle.

"Ah, don't worry about that, little buddy," said DK, "I'm sure you did the right thing. At least you drew their attention away from me long enough to wipe them out, otherwise I could've been stung myself.

"Yeah, but I've proven myself crazy again," said Diddy, "I've got us both trapped in honey!"

"Don't you worry, little buddy," said DK, "Once somebody finds us, we'll be out of this stuff in no time."

"I hope," said Diddy.

It would turn out to be three hours until Funky came by and found DK and Diddy unable to move.

"Well, I see that our two hero-dudes have had a deal with some bumming Zingers," he surfer ape commented.

"Yeah, well, it's a long story," said Diddy, "Can you get us out of here?"

"Why of course, I will!" said Funky in his excited tone, "It'd be just as easy as surfing the toughest waves! Ha, ha!"

Funky grabbed Diddy by the wrists, being sure not to step on the honey himself.

Then, with all of his muscle strength, the sun-glassed surfer pulled the little simian out of the honey.

Luckily, Funky even came prepared with some towels which he used to wipe the honey off of Diddy's feet, ensuring he could walk and run again.

Then, Diddy and Funky began to pull DK out of the honey as well.

Funky again used his muscle strengths, while Diddy luckily had his backpack with him and activated his jet pack.

Soon, the strengths from both primates were able to combine the force that pulled DK out of the honey.

As DK came out, all three of them tumbled on came down to the ground.

They quickly got back up and brushed themselves off.

"Thank you so much, Funky!" said Diddy happily.

"Where would we be without you?" said DK.

"I'd ask the same thing to the both of you!" replied Funky with a smile, "After all, you two are the best duo of hero-dudes on Kongo Bongo! Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but the surfer dude's got some lunch to consider before taking on the toughest waves of the day! HA, HA, HA!"

Funky laughed his head off as he turned around and left.

"I'll be catchin' ya again later, dudes!" he said as he disappeared from sight.

"Bye, Funky!" DK and Diddy called in unison.

The two heroes looked at each other with looks of regret on both of their faces.

"I'm sorry I could do nothing more than get us stuck in honey," said Diddy sadly.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you told me that the insects were going crazy," said DK, "It's kinda my fault."

"(sigh) It's okay, buddy," said Diddy, "I forgive you, and I love you so much!"

"Aw, I love you so much too, Diddy," said DK.

Diddy jumped up into DK's arms, and the two hugged each other tightly.

"I promise I'll believe you the next time you sense something suspicious," vowed DK.

"Thanks, DK," said Diddy, "I wish I could've been a little more useful myself just before I trapped myself in the honey."

"That's nothing to worry about," said DK, "You didn't prove yourself useless. You were once again the smart one. Besides, you even knocked out some Zingers yourself."

"I guess I really am a little heroic even when we're not in a quest," said Diddy.

"You sure are, little buddy!" said DK happily, "You're a hero in every way as much as I am! Now, why don't we head back home and wash ourselves off before we have some lunch?"

"Sure thing, pal!" said DK.

Diddy swung himself onto DK's shoulders, and the ape began to run through the jungle at high speed, carrying his nephew with him for another thrilling back ride.

For them, it had been quite a crazy morning, but they were quite determined that there would be no more Zinger encounters in the near future.

* * *

_**Well, let's hope those Zingers won't be in full swing after what's happened here!**_

_**I was determined to make this one kind of crazy, so I came up with plenty of things to make it seem suspicious at some parts, but in the end you can't help but say that you're satisfied with what you've got.**_

_**Well, that'll be all for today, but I'll still be in a good swing tomorrow as summer has officially begun! YAHOO! :D :D :D :D :D**_


	87. Crazy morning!

_**More crazy monkey nonsense coming right up! :)**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was a fine Sunday morning on Kongo Bongo. The sun was shining beautifully over the island and the birds were chirping many lovely tunes.

Diddy Kong had just woken up with his bird, Tiddly.

Tiddly chirped a cute 'Good morning' call to Diddy.

"Good morning, Tiddly," replied Diddy with a grin.

To Diddy, it seemed that waking up to his new bird was much more fun than what it used to be. Before the two had met, Diddy was used to waking up through a very slow process, but nowadays a cute pet was there to help him up when the time was right. This somehow brightened up his mood.

Diddy sat up and stretched before he happily put on his cap and reached for some bird seeds.

"You want some nice seeds, lil' pal?" he asked.

Tiddly chirped excitedly and flew down to Diddy's lap as the monkey lifted his blankets off of him.

Diddy happily pet Tiddly and opened up his hand to reveal the bird seeds.

Tiddly picked the seeds off of Diddy's hand with some ticklish pecks. To him, the seeds were delicious; and to Diddy, having a pet around sure was fun!

Soon, Diddy was out of his bed and he stretched his legs before walking out of his room, but not before letting Tiddly outside for some fresh air.

While Tiddly flew out onto the porch to enjoy the morning breeze, Diddy walked into the kitchen where DK was also up and about.

"Good morning, DK!" called Diddy in such a happy mood.

"Good morning, Diddy!" replied DK with a big grin.

DK was cooking some pancakes as Diddy arrived.

"Mm, is that pancakes I smell?" asked Diddy as he picked a chair at the dining table and sat down.

"It sure is, little buddy!" answered DK as he switched the stove off and lifted the frying pan.

Sure enough, the tasty sight of pancakes came into the view of Diddy's eyes just moments later as DK brought a plate full of them to the table.

Diddy licked his lips eccentrically. He couldn't wait to taste those lovely pancakes!

Soon, the plates were ready, and the Kongs treated themselves to some pancakes with some banana-flavored syrup on top.

They both found this breakfast so enjoyable!

"Whew! I am stuffed!" said Diddy shortly after their breakfast was finished.

"Me too," said DK, "Even though I have a big stomach, pancakes can still fill it up!"

"Especially when you've got banana-flavored syrup!" added Diddy.

"Yeah," agreed DK, "Anyways, now that we've finished breakfast, what do you wanna do now, little buddy?"

"I wanna have some more fun!" answered Diddy excitedly.

"Well then, why don't you wait in the living room for a moment while I clean these dishes off the table," said DK.

"Sure thing, big buddy," said DK.

As Diddy stepped out of the kitchen and sat down on the living room sofa, Tiddly came back inside with some happy chirps.

The bird once again flew down to Diddy's lap.

Diddy cutely pet his bird and glimpsed outside.

"How is it today, lil' guy?" he asked his bird.

Tiddly chirped something that meant, "It's beautiful outside!"

"Wow! I'd love a beautiful Sunday!" commented Diddy.

The two enjoyed their company for a while until DK came out of the kitchen in his 'fun' mood.

Diddy pet Tiddly's back one more time before the cute little bird happily lifted himself up and chirped a 'Have a fun day with DK, my favorite pal!' before flying back into Diddy's room.

"You have a nice day too!" said Diddy as he watched Tiddly fly back into his bedroom.

Moments later, DK came out and sat down on the sofa next to Diddy with a paintbrush in his hand.

He swiped the brush on Diddy's belly by total surprise.

"AAAAHHHH!" screamed Diddy as he felt the brush tickle his belly, "What was that for, DK!?"

"Since you wanted some more fun, I thought I'd paint your belly!" said DK.

"Uh, w-why don't you use paper?" asked Diddy suspiciously.

"I've sadly run of paper," said DK, "So I'm just gonna give you some crazy tickles!"

"NOOOO! AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Diddy as DK began to tickle his belly all over with the wet paintbrush.

The wet brush made the sensations more ticklish than ever. Diddy's belly felt very cold by the time it had started.

"OOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" giggled Diddy as his belly felt rather freezing, "IHIHIHIHIHIHIT'S SOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO COOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOLD!"

Diddy fought off DK's brush with his hands, but DK simply grabbed Diddy's wrists and pinned them down behind his back, rendering him defenseless.

"PLEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!" cried Diddy, "I CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T TAKE NOHOHOHOHOHO MOHOHOHOHOHOHORE OF THIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIS!"

"Aw, just a few more wonderful dabs, Diddy?" said DK, "I'm almost done with the painting."

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" screeched Diddy, "YOHOHOHOHOHOU'RE NOHOHOHOT PAINTING ANYTHIHIHIHING! YOU'RE JUHUHUHUHUHUST DOHOHOHOING THIS TO TIHIHIHICKLE MEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEE!"

"Indeed I am!" admitted DK with an evil smile.

"NAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" shrieked Diddy.

"Now, that the painting's done, I'll give it a final touch!" said DK.

Diddy's eyes grew wide. He knew what was coming next …

DK lowered his head and blew a big raspberry on Diddy's belly!

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Diddy, "FREEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEZZIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHING!"

Having a raspberry on a wet spot made it more ticklish than ever for Diddy.

The little monkey was quickly limited to speechless laughter and endless giggles. A smile was plastered on his face, and tears of laughter were streaming from his eyes.

DK thought his nephew looked very adorable.

"How so cute!" the ape said, "I wish I could do this all day!"

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" yelled Diddy through laughter.

"Just kidding, little buddy," said DK, "Still, you look cute!"

"FOHOHOHOHOHOR YOHOHOHOHOHOU!" laughed Diddy sarcastically.

DK lifted Diddy and began to hug him.

"I love you, little buddy," said DK sweetly.

"Yohohou mahahahay have beheheheheen asking for mohohore craziness, buhuhuhut I lohohove you toohohohoo, DeeheheheheKahahahay!" giggled Diddy as he did his best to hug DK back.

"I'm sorry, Diddy," said DK apologetically.

"Don't worry, DK," said Diddy, "I can wash it right off in the shower, but I don't understand something. How could we have run out of paper?"

"I don't know, Diddy," said DK, "I may have used the last piece a few days ago and forgot that I had run out before waking up this morning."

"Well, next time you get that brush out, I sure hope you'll have some paper," said Diddy.

"Don't worry, little buddy," said DK, "I will."

"Even after painting my belly, I still love you as much as ever, big buddy!" said Diddy.

"Aw, Diddy, I love you so much too!" said DK, "It's nice to hear that we can forgive each other after messing around with each other."

"I'd say that's awesome!" said Diddy.

"Now then, why don't you wash yourself in the bathroom, and I'll wait for ya right here?" said DK.

"Sure thing, pal!" answered Diddy as he jumped off DK's lap and ran into the bathroom.

"It's nice to have such a little buddy like him," DK said to himself as he placed his thoughts on how cute and friendly Diddy had always been.

* * *

_**Crazy stuff, but there comes a point in which you can do nothing more than mess around with your favorite pal!**_

_**Meanwhile, I'm gonna attend to my morning grooming and have some breakfast. I was writing this chapter rather early in the morning.**_

_**See ya later today! :)**_


	88. Red Light, Green Light

_**How's about a game in which Diddy can't be so sneaky!?**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was such a wonderful Monday on Kongo Bongo. Nothing other than sunshine and warmness could describe how beautiful today was.

As for Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, they thought it was such a great day that they would cherish it after having some fun!

And that's exactly what they planned to do …

The two Kongs went off to the beach to play another one of their silly monkey games!

Today, they elected on playing 'Red Light, Green Light', a game in which one was 'it' and everyone else would try to reach him without moving on a 'red light'.

In this case, however, Diddy was the only one participating against DK, so they had to play one-on-one. DK was 'it', while Diddy was the runner.

"Alright, little buddy," said DK, "I've set up a flag that mark where the endpoint is."

He pointed to the flag standing on the far end.

"Now, when I face away from you and say 'green light', you run towards me as fast as you can. However, when I turn around to face you and say 'red light', you stop in your tracks in stay as still as a statue until I turn back around and say 'green light' again. Once you've reached me, you must take the flag and walk it back to your starting point."

"Got it," said Diddy.

"Alright then," said DK.

The ape ran to the far end of the playing field and stopped in between the two flags.

Diddy stood at the opposite end, about fifty yards away.

DK faced away from DK and called out, "Green light!"

Diddy began to run as fast as he could towards his uncle, hoping to set a new record with his fast running speed.

Then, DK turned to face Diddy and yelled, "Red light!"

Diddy's feet skidded to a halt and he stood right where he was, as still as a statue.

After about ten seconds, DK turned away again.

"Green light!" he called.

Diddy started running again on all fours.

By now he was more than halfway there, but DK wouldn't let his nephew reach him in just two stints.

"Red light!" DK called as he turned back to face Diddy.

Once again, Diddy skidded to a halt and froze.

Another ten seconds went by.

"Green light!" shouted DK as he again turned away.

Diddy ran up to DK as fast as he could and snatched his flag.

Then, he quickly turned back and ran off into the jungle just before DK could notice him.

"What the?" he said as he noticed that Diddy and the flag were gone.

"I guess he must've felt mischievous again!"

And sure he was!

Diddy was running through the jungle with the flag strapped over his belly. He didn't stop until he reached their tree house.

The little monkey quickly climbed up the ladder and scurried inside. He rushed through the living room and ran into his own bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Diddy mischievously, "I can't believe he fell for that!"

Tiddly was sitting on Diddy's bedside as he watched his friend blast in and slam the door.

He chirped out something that told Diddy that DK could be looking for him and willing to launch a surprise attack.

"I'm used to it," said Diddy, "I could escape a surprise attack at anytime!"

"Oh, so you think!?"

Diddy knew who that voice belonged to. His eyes grew wide. He looked behind him, and there stood DK, having opened the door to his room.

"Oh, um, DK, … uh, … how are ya?" said Diddy nervously.

"I figured you'd be a cheat at this game," said DK, "And now I've got some way of cheating you!"

"Uh, what would that be?" Diddy asked with a fake smile and a sweaty face.

"I'm not gonna tell ya!" said DK with an evil smirk.

Diddy scurried out of his room, but as he stepped out, numerous banana peels lay right in front of him!

It was too late …

Diddy immediately slipped on a banana peel and crashed his back on the floor.

"Oooooooooh, aaaaaauuuuuugh!" groaned Diddy in pain.

"I guess you solved the puzzle yourself!" commented DK with an evil grin.

"I can't believe you!" said Diddy unhappily.

"Now is my chance to give you something else!" said DK.

"NO! PLEASE, NOT TICKLING!" shouted Diddy.

"Yep!" said DK as he picked up Diddy and dropped him onto the sofa.

He quickly sat down and pinned his nephew's arms down behind his back.

Then, the tickling began …

… with Diddy's belly.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Diddy as he felt the ticklish sensations, "GAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Aw, tickle, tickle, tickle, my cute little buddy!" teased DK playfully.

Diddy tried kicking his legs, but he soon lost his energy to keep struggling as the tickling took his breath away.

Then, DK began to wiggle his fingers around Diddy's neck.

"NAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" screamed Diddy, "PLEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!"

Diddy made an attempt to scrunch his neck, but DK simply held his head with the same hand he was using to tickle him.

Diddy was hopeless!

DK kept on tickling Diddy's neck for two minutes until he gave his nephew a short break.

"Almost done!" said DK.

The ape lowered his head and sucked Diddy's face into his mouth. Then came the big raspberry kiss which told Diddy that DK forgave him for cheating.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" screamed Diddy.

After that big kiss, the tickling was done.

DK lifted his head and adored the sight of Diddy being unable to stop giggling or smiling.

"I'm sure you've learned yet another lesson for cheating me!" said DK.

"I HAHAHAHAHAVE!" laughed Diddy, "I'M SOHOHOHORREEHEHEHEHEHY!"

"It's alright, little buddy," said DK, "I kinda figured you'd do it, anyway."

Diddy felt disappointed.

"You just wanted me to play a game in which I could easily cheat on just so you could tickle me afterward!?" asked Diddy unhappily.

"Yep!" said DK with a guilty chuckle, "I just love tickling ya, my cute little pal!"

With that, DK grabbed Diddy's wrists and pulled him up for a huge bear hug.

"I love you, Diddy," said DK gently as he hugged his favorite nephew.

"Well, you may have been crazy with the game selection today, but still, … I love you too!" said Diddy with a faint grin as he hugged DK back.

"I'm sorry I even picked that game," said DK.

"Ah, don't worry about it," said Diddy, "I was feeling mischievous anyway."

"I guess we're even, then," said DK.

"Yeah, I guess we are," agreed Diddy.

"Well, why don't we put that aside and think of something else that could be fun!" said DK.

"Sure thing, pal!" replied Diddy in a playful tone.

More fun was coming right up for the Kongs, and it was only a matter of time before it did!

* * *

_**From fun and tickling straight to more fun! It seems that when you're with Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, the fun never ends!**_

_**I've got more fun coming up with request slots available! I don't know if I should officially begin the countdown at this rate, but it almost feels that way! I could be up to 90 tomorrow! :)**_

_**Anyways, see ya later.**_


	89. Talkin' in the Mines

_**Let's hang out somewhere where we usually don't do so often.**_

_**Requested by Twin Cats.**_

* * *

It was a sunny Tuesday morning on Kongo Bongo. The sun was shining brightly and the plants were glistening in the sunlight.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong had already ate their breakfast and were strolling through the jungle.

While they walked, Diddy pondered something.

"Why don't we hang out in the mines?" asked Diddy to DK, "I'd say we haven't really been there for some time."

"Gee, you're right, Diddy," said DK, "I've been willing to go there again."

"Especially since those crocodiles really aren't around anymore," said Diddy, "It'd be a great idea!"

"Well then, let's go!" said DK happily.

The two Kongs ran through the jungle even faster until they found the old mines that the Kremlings used to use.

Once they got inside, they found that it had been quite disused. The mine carts were still operative, but the rest of the place had been weakened in structure. Still though, it could stand.

It even looked as though no one had been in here for a long time ever since the Kremlings moved out seemingly for good.

"Well, what a nice quiet place to hang out for a while," said Diddy.

"You said it, little buddy," said DK.

The two Kongs journeyed further into the mine until they found a four-way intersection.

"Oh, man," said Diddy, "If we forget where we end up, we could get lost in here," said Diddy.

"I don't think so, Diddy," said DK, "I'm sure we can easily find the entrance we came in."

They looked back and saw a small spot of light coming from where they entered.

"Once we're finished here, we'll head out through there," said DK.

"Okay," said Diddy.

The Kongs made a left turn towards a very bright lamp and decided to sit down underneath it for some relaxation.

"There's nothing like sitting down under a bright mine light, huh, little buddy," said DK.

"You betcha!" replied Diddy.

The two Kongs sat there for a while and decided to chat.

"So, I hear that your friend, Tails Prower's got something going on at your racing team," said DK.

"Yeah, he's been quite the technical genius behind our 2014 success even though he's a team driver himself," said Diddy, "He's been working to build up some strength factors for all of us and our cars. Hopefully, we can get them in during the second half of the year."

"Well, the season is already halfway over," said DK, "This could be the time of the year where everyone who's struggled begins to fight back. It could become very competitive."

"I'd bet you're right," said Diddy, "I might face some serious competitiveness from opposing teams sooner or later, but my teammates will be the most competitive given our team's own competitive nature!"

"Say, … I'd believe that at this point of the year, you could have a high chance of winning the championship. You've been spending two and a half years trying to win a third title," said DK.

"I know," said Diddy, "Amongst myself, I'm personally tired of being stuck at two. If I could ever win a third championship, I'd feel as lucky as ever, and I'd truly be the greatest video game character ever in the sport for at least a couple of decades to come."

"As far as many people and characters are concerned, you already are the greatest among us!" said DK.

Diddy felt very touched by those words. He looked up at DK and smiled at him.

"Thank you so much, DK," he said cutely.

"You're welcome, Diddy," replied DK with a grin.

DK wrapped an arm around Diddy's back and playfully poked his belly.

"Hey!" said Diddy as the poking tickled his belly, making him giggle.

"Just messin' with ya, little buddy!" said DK happily.

They looked at each other again and giggled.

"Say, uh, do you ever wonder about having a dream adventure?" asked Diddy curiously.

"I often dream about having a wondrous adventure," said DK, "Needless to say, I have you tag along with me!"

Diddy blushed and smiled.

"I often picture a mysterious jungle with so many mysteries inside it," continued DK, "We could try to unlock many of the jungle's secrets, such as extremely rare orbs, shiny jewels and, of course, that huge golden banana. It even seems bigger than the one we found in the Golden Temple four years ago."

"Wow!" said Diddy in amazement, "I often think of one that big too! In fact, everything you've said seems to be what I dream about too! I'm not joking! There I am sitting on your back and shoulders looking around the place for strange clues that would unlock the many mysterious secrets of that jungle. Above the canopy that seems very high, almost invisible from the ground, the skies seem to be gray, and it sometimes rains in some places, creating a beautiful tropical rainforest."

"That sounds amazing," said DK with huge interest, "It's easy to picture a tropical rainforest when you dream about a huge mysterious jungle with lots of fruits on the ground and in the trees."

"That's what I see too," said Diddy, "Everything from bananas, oranges and apples to coconuts, cherries and melons!"

"How delicious!" said DK, "Wouldn't it all make a great combination?"

"Yeah!" answered Diddy, "It would be a dream dinner!"

They both laughed at that statement.

"A dream dinner from a dream jungle!" said DK.

That increased their laughter.

"I must say that somewhere out in the world … -" said Diddy as the laughter died down, "- … there could possibly be a mysterious jungle with so many secrets, waiting for the two of us to discover!"

"Perhaps, you're right, little buddy!" said DK, "You could be right."

"Hey, look at this!" said Diddy as he picked up a green gem lying next to him on the ground.

DK gazed at the gem and gasped in amazement.

"Wow!" said DK, "That is so cool! I haven't seen one of those in a long time!"

"How long ago?" asked Diddy.

"Well, let's just say that it was before you were born, little buddy," said DK.

Diddy sighed in amazement at how old this gem was, yet it was still shining very brightly.

"We should take this home with us!" said Diddy, "We really should!"

"I agree!" said DK, "We can keep it in our bathroom with many of our other jewels!"

"Yeah!" said Diddy, "No other place could be perfect enough for it!"

Diddy put the gem into his backpack, and the two Kongs kept on joking and chatting with each other over the next few hours in the mine.

It was such a pleasant day in the mine, they couldn't imagine having such a day like that at a place where Kremlings had previously kept some of their operations.

After a few more hours of endless fun-chatting, Diddy jumped into DK's lap and hugged him tightly.

DK wrapped his arms around Diddy's back to return his hug.

"I love you, DK," said Diddy.

"I love you too, Diddy," said DK.

"I'm glad we've got to spend a day in here," said Diddy, "It's nothing like it was in the past. I had always wanted to sneak in here and explore, even though that was a time when Kremlings had occupied these shafts.

"Well, your wish has come true today, little buddy!" said DK happily, "Let this be a day we'll never forget!"

"I will!" said Diddy.

DK held Diddy by his sides and bounced him up and down twice like a little baby. Then, he turned him around and placed him onto his shoulders.

"Let's go home, little buddy," said DK, "It's getting a little hot in here."

"I agree, big buddy," said Diddy as he wrapped his arms around DK's neck, "I've been sweatin' a bit lately."

DK stood up and headed out of the mineshaft.

Then, with Diddy riding on his shoulders, the ape began to run like the wind through the jungle, giving his nephew a splendid ride of monkeyish thrills!

"I love ridin' ya, DK!" said Diddy happily.

"I love carryin' ya around, Diddy!" replied DK with a grin as he kept running.

For Diddy, it was yet another wonderful, fun day with DK!

* * *

_**And what a fun day it was! :)**_

_**Anyways, what am I thinking!? It's midnight as I'm posting this! I've gotta get some sleep!**_

_**Eleven away from 100! Still plenty of requests welcome! :D**_

_**See y'all tomorrow!**_


	90. Kart Racing on the highway

_**Now, it's time for a sport that I've loved my whole life! XD**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

For two particular Kongs, today was a day which they could have some fun away from Kongo Bongo.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong had decided to go for a one-on-one kart race against each other …

… in a place where kart racing could always be crazy …

… Toad's Turnpike!

The turnpike circuit had been reconstructed to fit modern standards since the 1996 standards were long since outdated. It was still a rush of traffic, but now there were many ways to mess around with them without having to worry too much about flips.

DK had made a deal to allow a kart manufacturer to donate a yellow/orange Circuit Special for Diddy to use. Diddy liked how much of a Formula One car it resembled, and he really had a liking to Formula One.

DK elected to drive a Gold Standard.

Soon, the two Kongs took their karts and drove onto the busy highway.

They lined up on the shoulder of the highway near Toad Services.

"Are ya ready to get twisted!?" asked Diddy evilly.

"Oh, I'd be ready to blast through a highway at any time!" answered DK with a mischievous grin.

This was going to be some race, except for a few things:

There would be no items, no anti-gravity pads set up, or no coins. It was simply a pure kart race being held on a busy highway in the middle of the night!

Lakitu came down and held a light system in his hand.

In no time, the lights went red, then yellow, and finally …

… green!

The Kongs smashed the gas pedal on each of their karts and took off at high speed onto the dangerous traffic lanes.

As they skidded into the first turn, Diddy blew ahead of DK with his kart's excellent speed, leaving his uncle in his dust.

He wouldn't stay far back for long …

After the turn ended and they reached the next straight, DK drove into Diddy's slipstream and used it to gain a speed advantage.

However, Diddy looked back and saw DK coming, and he slid right in front of his nose to block him.

DK looked to the left and right, but Diddy weaved all over the place and was able to stop DK from passing him.

Soon came a right hand turn that brought them back to the Toad Services area.

It may have been a short figure-of-eight track, but those Kongs really wanted to make things interesting.

As they completed the first lap, DK pulled up alongside his nephew and left him on a course right into the back of a white transportation bus, but Diddy jerked his steering wheel to the left and veered around the bus.

This put DK into the lead while Diddy struggled to keep up.

However, the downhill/uphill stretch soon came up again, and Diddy gained as much speed as he could, going downhill.

That was just enough to catch up to DK.

The ape tried to block, but the little monkey drove his F1-resembled car past DK's golden kart, and regained the lead.

They sped through the right-hand corner and soon began the final lap.

As they went through the left-hand corner, DK again tried to pass Diddy, but the simian veered right into his uncle's path and forced him to steer into the back of a police car!

Inside the car, a police officer driving the car heard a bang coming from the left rear of his car. He looked at his mirror and noticed DK trying to steer away.

As DK sped by, the officer also noticed Diddy up ahead, racing him.

"Hmph!" said the cop, "They've decided to do some street racing using go-karts, huh?"

The cop switched his blue and red lights on and turned on his siren. He began to chase after the Kongs.

"NOW, LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE, DIDDY!" yelled DK from behind Diddy.

Diddy heard DK's message. He looked behind and noticed a cop right behind DK, chasing them both!

"_Aw, dang it!" _thought Diddy, _"We're gonna get busted!"_

Luckily for them, the cop car's windshield had problems which partially blackened his vision. He could only see the karts themselves, but he could NOT see who was driving them!

The Kongs seemed to notice that once the officer yelled on his car's loudspeaker, "Pull over, you street racing strangers!"

DK pulled up alongside Diddy as they drove into the right-hand turn.

"He can't see who we are!" said DK, "He's got a bad windshield!"

"Then I guess as long as we stay away from him, we won't be getting a criminal record!" said Diddy sarcastically.

"Once we cross the line, we're getting off this loop and heading onto the REAL highway!" said DK.

"Agreed!" replied Diddy.

In the police car, the cop was dialing his radio, "Dispatch, this is Charlie 39. I've got two unknown figures driving go-karts on Toad's Turnpike recklessly. I'm gonna try to pull 'em over!"

"Ten-four, 39," came the dispatch reply.

DK and Diddy sped up to the finish line at a virtual dead heat, but Diddy kept himself just a few inches ahead.

Diddy had won!

"YES!" said Diddy, raising one of his arms in brief celebration.

But, … they knew this wasn't over yet.

As the Kongs entered the left-hand turn, they found a ramp and drove on it to get off the figure-of-eight Turnpike.

In no time, the Kongs were heading westbound on Mushroom Highway, which had an extreme resemblance to the Tokyo highway system.

However, the cop had not lost sight of the karts' tracks, and kept the Kongs within his sight range.

"We've gotta speed up a little!" called Diddy to DK.

"Pedal to the metal!" said DK.

The Kongs each pushed their right foot on their gas pedals as hard as they could. This sped up the karts by a tremendous amount, but the likelihood or getting arrested was not yet down to zero percent!

"RACERS, PULL OVER OR I WILL CALL MORE UNITS TO STOP YOU DEAD IN YOUR TRACKS!" screamed the cop on his loudspeaker.

However, the Kongs just kept on speeding through several corners until they could no longer see the red and blue lights.

As they approached the next exit, which took them down onto Moonview Highway, they looked ahead on the expressway they were on.

The cops had set up a roadblock to trap them!

However, the roadblock only came after the Moonview Highway ramp.

"MOONVIEW!" called DK.

Diddy received the message, and they both steered onto the Moonview Highway ramp, evading the roadblock!

They didn't stop until they were far away from Mushroom Highway. Then, they slowed down and pulled their karts over, feeling assured they were safe from the harsh cops.

"Whew!" said Diddy as he wiped some sweat off his face, "That was a close one!"

"I agree," said DK, "I must say though; why would you force me into a collision course with a cop?"

"DK, I'm so sorry I got us into that mess!" said Diddy with tears of regret, "I wish I hadn't cut you off like that!"

"Aw, it's okay, little buddy," said DK as he hugged Diddy.

"Um, you might wanna say otherwise!" screamed Diddy as he suddenly spotted a bunch of red and blue lights approaching them!

DK noticed this and found himself staring at a bunch of police lights!

"I'M SO SORRY, DK!" yelled Diddy, "I'VE GOT US BUSTED! WE'RE GONNA BE CONSIDERED STREET RACING CRIMINALS!"

Diddy's eyes exploded with tears in anticipation of he and DK being thrown into jail for illegal street racing!

"I forgive you either way, little buddy!" cried DK, "I'm not gonna lash out on you for letting this happen to us! I know it's not completely your fault! I forgive you with all my heart!"

Several police cars surrounded them and stopped them into a dead end.

"This might be the last time I could say, 'I love you, DK'!" cried Diddy.

"I love you too, little buddy!" said DK.

The Kongs hugged each other in fear as the car doors opened and cops came out of their cars.

"This is the Mushroom City Police! Stay right where you are, and do not attempt any sudden escape maneuvers!" shouted a nearby loudspeaker.

The Kongs let go of each other and put their hands up, ready to surrender themselves to the cops.

Then, as the lights shone down right on them, the cops all put down their weapons and calmly walked up to them, having recognized the two Kongs.

"Well, well, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, I see," said an officer walking up to them, "One-on-one kart race, I presume?"

"Y-yes!" cried Diddy.

"Was this one legally sanctioned as a Mario Kart practice session?" asked the lead officer.

"Uh, y-yes it was!" answered DK nervously.

"That's all we need to know," said the second officer.

The Kongs gulped, believing that the worst was just a few seconds away.

"Shut off all lights and resume patrol duties," said the lead officer.

"Huh!?" said DK and Diddy together.

"An officer must've mistaken a few karts for some illegally-tuned cars," said another officer.

"You mean, … y-you've not gonna press any charges against us?" asked a trembling Diddy.

"No, of course not," said the lead officer, "Those kind of accidents happen. We have an officer who's way unlike any other. He's not a very smart guy. You must've run into him by accident."

Sure enough, just a few seconds later, that not-so-smart officer, the same one whom DK had bumped into on the Turnpike, showed up with his lights on and stopped right in front of the Kongs, almost running them over.

He swung his door open like a madman, and he ran up to the Kongs with handcuffs in his fingers.

"You two idiots!" he yelled, "You smashed into my car, and now you will pay!"

"Hey, hey, HEY!" shouted the lead officer in an attempt to calm the angry one down, "It was a legally-sanctioned practice."

"But they smashed the back of my car!" the mad cop roared, "I want them both behind bars for this!"

"Now, now, it was only a accident that they had no intentions of!" said the lead officer.

"You've criticized me for everything I've done in recent weeks!" said the mad cop, "I've had enough of being pushed around like this! Give me a chance to give someone a beating for once!"

Another officer walked up to the Kongs and told them, "You two can go … without exceeding the speed limit, please!"

"Y-yes, officer," said the Kongs.

Just as the Kongs were about to walk back to their karts, the mad cop shoved the leader out of the way, and he ran up to the Kongs as fast as he could.

He grabbed Diddy's tail and pulled him down.

"HEY!" yelled Diddy, "What was that for!?"

Without answering, the mad cop raised his fist and punched Diddy in the face with a huge blow that severely bruised him!

"Are you out of your mind!?" yelled DK.

The mad cop walked up to DK and took out his shotgun.

"You smashed my car, you big ape, now you will pay the price!" shouted the mad cop.

The cop pointed his gun at DK and was about to pull the trigger when the other officers ran up to him and knocked the gun out of his hand before he could shoot.

"This officer has gone rogue!" said another cop, "Bring him in!"

The other cops placed handcuffs on their angry partner and shoved him into the back of another police car before slamming the door tight.

Diddy slowly got himself back up, and DK picked him up and held him in his arms.

"You two can go," said the lead officer.

DK stepped back into his Gold Standard and held Diddy on his lap. He punched the start button and zoomed off without exceeding the public speed limit.

The Circuit Special that Diddy had driven was left to the police.

"We're gonna need a truck over here, please," said an officer on his radio.

While the police took care of the Circuit Speical, DK drove his Gold Standard kart back to the manufacturing factory and got himself and Diddy out.

Then, he carried Diddy over to a corner in the parking garage and sat down with his nephew on his lap.

"Ooooh," groaned Diddy in pain, "That was so unnecessary of him."

"I agree," said DK, "Just because we accidentally smacked his car, doesn't mean he had to do that."

"I'm so sorry we got into that mess with the police and everything," said Diddy with sorrowful tears, "I never meant for that to happen! Look what I've done to myself! I've gotten myself beaten up by an officer!"

"Aw, don't worry, little buddy," said DK, "It'll be okay in a few days."

"How am I supposed to explain this bruise to the other guys!?" asked Diddy.

"We'll just say it was an accident with a tree," answered DK.

Diddy sighed.

"I love you, little buddy," said DK sweetly.

"I love you too, big buddy," replied Diddy cutely.

The Kongs hugged each other tightly and engaged in another 'family-loving' embrace that made their togetherness even cuter!

After a few minutes, the Kongs eased off their hug.

"Let's go home," said DK.

"Yeah, let's," replied Diddy.

DK lifted Diddy onto his shoulders and walked out of the parking garage towards the bus stop.

* * *

_**I'd bet Diddy would have a hard time on their way home if the public had to ask him about that bruise!**_

_**That ought to teach you all one thing: Don't mess with the police, especially on the streets!**_

_**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, and I'll be back for more fun soon! :)**_

_**Ten away from 100! The countdown begins now!**_


	91. Fishing

_**Let's get rid of all that intensive stuff, and go back to some very calm and quiet stuff.**_

_**Requested by Twin Cats.**_

* * *

It was a sunny Wednesday on Kongo Bongo. The weather was as beautiful as ever a Wednesday could be.

For Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, it seemed like a perfect day to do something cool …

"How's about we go fishing?" asked Diddy as he and DK finished their breakfast that morning.

"Why, I'd love to go fishing!" answered DK in a happy tone.

"YAHOO!" shouted Diddy excitedly.

"C'mon, little buddy!" said DK, "Let's go get our fishing rods and head off to the dock!"

"Sure thing, big buddy!" replied Diddy.

The Kongs walked out of their kitchen and opened their closet in the living room.

They pulled out their fishing rods and closed the closet door before running onto the porch.

Then, they eccentrically jumped off the porch and ran into the jungle towards the beach.

The jungle seemed very peaceful this morning as the Kongs sped through with their fishing rods.

Soon, the duo were on the beach, and they found the dock which was a perfect place to go fishing!

DK and Diddy found some chairs to sit on as they walked up to the end of the dock, and they opened up a box full of baits.

They each slipped a bait into their fishing hooks, and they cast their rods down into the sea.

For a while, the Kongs sat down and waited. While waiting, they decided to chat to keep it from getting boring.

"So, how's Cranky been lately?" asked Diddy.

"Ah, he's been the same ol' Cranky he's been in a while," replied DK in a low tone, "He's become as boring as ever."

"I guess it's a good thing I've been staying away from him lately," commented Diddy.

"By the way, have you played any of your F1 games lately?" asked DK.

"Yeah, I played a 2012 Spain round the other day," said Diddy, "I won."

"Wow, nice job, little buddy," said DK, "Your F1 gaming sees you as a Spanish Grand Prix winner."

Diddy chuckled, "Yeah, I like the Catalunya circuit."

"Well, it seems that there's nothing much fun to do when lazing around with a fishing rod," said DK, "What could be more fun?"

"How about actually catching a fish?" said Diddy.

Then, Diddy's rod began to bend slightly. He even felt some weight in his hands.

"I think I've got one!" said Diddy.

The weight grew heavier, and the rod bent more.

"It must be a big one!" shouted Diddy, "DK, help me out here!"

DK got out of his chair and stood behind Diddy. He grasped his hands on Diddy's pole and began to pull very hard.

It took a while, but soon a big fish appeared from out of the water!

"Wow!" said Diddy, surprised by the size of the fish, "That is so big!"

"Well, not quite the biggest I would've ever fished out, but it seems small enough to place in our box," said DK.

The Kongs pulled the fish onto the dock and pulled out the hook from the fish's lips.

The fish was about half the size of Diddy.

I'll wrestle him in there, little buddy," said DK.

The big ape picked up the fish and struggled him into the fish container.

"Are you sure we could possibly fit anymore in there with him?" asked Diddy, feeling unsure.

"I'm sure we will, Diddy," said DK, "I'll try to get one while you can slip on another bait and try to get another one."

"Okay!" said Diddy excitedly.

The little monkey slipped another bait onto his hook and he once again cast his rod into the sea.

No sooner did that happen when DK's rod began to bend and get heavy.

"I've got something good here!" the ape said.

"I'll help ya out, buddy!" said Diddy.

The little monkey hopped out of his chair and helped his uncle pull his fishing rod up.

Once the hook came back up, two small fish were hanging on it.

"I guess we're both lucky today, little buddy!" said DK.

"You said it, big buddy!" replied Diddy.

DK picked the two small fish off his hook and slipped them into the container with Diddy's big fish.

"Whew!" said Diddy, "Now that we've both caught some, I think we should take a break and relax."

"I couldn't agree more with ya, little buddy!" said DK, "I'm right with ya!"

DK sat down in his chair, and Diddy jumped into his uncle's lap.

"(sigh) There's nothing like fishing on a nice Wednesday morning, huh, DK?" said Diddy.

"You said it, Diddy," said DK, "I love fishing."

"Me too," said Diddy.

DK wrapped an arm around Diddy's back and embraced him in a small hug.

"I love you, my little Diddy-buddy," said DK happily.

"I love you too, my big Donkey-buddy!" replied Diddy.

They giggled for a bit, then they began to hug each other.

"What a lovely day," said Diddy as he admired the beautiful sunshine and the breeze that softly blew onto them.

"It's as lovely as a Wednesday could ever get," said DK.

The Kongs sighed and continued to relax together, all the while hugging each other in a 'family-loving' embrace.

"What do ya wanna do later on?" asked DK.

"I don't know yet," answered Diddy, "I'll certainly know after some more fishing!"

"Well, then let's keep fishing, little buddy!" said DK excitedly.

Diddy jumped off DK's lap and reached for their fishing rods.

The little simian handed DK his rod, and together they cast their baits into the sea once more.

For them, there was nothing better on a day like this than fishing!

* * *

_**Personally, fishing can bore me to death, but it's nice that the Kongs can have so much fun with it! :)**_

_**Nine away from 100, and I've got another chapter coming up tonight, so stay tuned! Requests will continue to be welcomed tomorrow after my next chapter tonight! :)**_


	92. Battleship

_**Man, it's such a heat wave here that even my laptop needed a restart before I could be able to open up my program!**_

_**Add to that, my internet connection's been acting up, and they're more severe thunderstorm threats … AGAIN! UGH! X(**_

_**I'm really gonna have a hard time sleeping, but before I go to bed, how's about another game!?**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was a clear Friday night on Kongo Bongo. The crickets were chirping away, and the stars filled up the skies.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were in their tree house kitchen, playing a game of Battleship on their dining table.

At this point, Diddy had sunk most of DK's ships, with the exception of his submarine.

Diddy had lost only three ships.

"C-3," guessed DK.

"Missed," replied Diddy.

DK gave Diddy an upset look.

"E-5," said Diddy.

"Aw, man!" said DK, "You've suddenly noticed where my last ship is!"

Diddy placed a red peg on the E-5 square of his guess history, knowing where to guess on the next shot.

"D-4," said DK.

"Missed," said Diddy before taking his next guess, "E-6."

"Target," said DK boringly.

Diddy chuckled to himself, knowing that he was just one hit away from victory.

"B-1," guessed DK.

"Target," said Diddy.

DK had taken a shot on Diddy's destroyer.

"E-7," said Diddy with an evil smile.

"Missed," said DK.

"Please tell me you're lying and tricking me," said Diddy.

"No, I'm not lying," said DK.

Diddy didn't feel happy about that.

"B-2," said DK.

"Ugh! You got my destroyer!" said Diddy.

"Ha, ha!" laughed DK.

"E-4!" shouted Diddy.

Those two syllables from Diddy's mouth ended the whole game!

DK sank his head in defeat. He had lost.

"You have me!" he said.

"YES! I WIN!" screamed Diddy excitedly.

The little monkey stood up on his chair and began to do some monkeyish dances.

"Yeah, you've got some crazy nerve for Battleship, huh?" said DK.

"Yep!" chuckled Diddy.

"Then, I've got something for you!" added DK.

The ape stood up and grabbed Diddy by the sides.

"Hey! What are ya doing!?" shouted Diddy, "Let me down!"

DK ignored him and took him into the living room.

Their next stop was the living room sofa.

DK sat down with Diddy on his lap. The ape pinned his nephew's arms down behind his back …

… and …

… it was time for Diddy's ticklish prize!

"NO! PLEASE!" yelled Diddy.

"Oh, yes!" teased DK, "It's time for some tickling!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" begged Diddy.

But it was no use …

DK began to wiggle his fingers all over Diddy's belly.

"NAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Diddy as he felt the ticklish sensations.

"You are so cute when you giggle like that, little buddy!" teased DK playfully.

"PLEEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! NOHOHOHOHO MOHOHOHOHORE!" pleaded Diddy through laughing.

"Aw, but I want so much more!" teased DK.

With that, DK began to wiggle around Diddy's neck.

"AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" screamed Diddy as he felt his neck being tickled.

"Now it's my turn to give you a little shot," said DK.

"WHADDA YA MEEHEHEHEHEHEAN!?" asked Diddy with some giggles.

DK lowered his head and gave Diddy several raspberry kisses on his belly, stomach, neck and face.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" screamed Diddy as if he was being tortured to death.

Every raspberry tickled the little monkey so much, he thought he was gonna pass out again, but Diddy managed to keep himself awake throughout the raspberry torture.

But it wasn't over yet …

DK lowered his head again towards Diddy's face and sucked it in before giving him a big raspberry kiss!

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" giggled Diddy.

After that big 'family love' kiss, the tickle torture was through for the night.

Diddy laid there on DK's lap, unable to stop smiling or giggling.

"You are so adorable, little buddy!" said DK, "I love you so much!"

Diddy couldn't answer, as the intense giggling had taken away his breathing stability.

DK pulled Diddy's wrists up and lifted his nephew for a bear hug.

"You may be some aggressive game player, but you're still the best little buddy for an ape like me," said DK gently with a happy tone.

Once Diddy regained his breathing stability, he looked up at DK and grinned at him.

"I love you too, DK," he said with a cute, soft voice.

Diddy wrapped his arms around DK's neck and rubbed his cheek against DK's cheek.

"I can appreciate how we can always be best buddies no matter what happens between us," said DK.

"I appreciate that too," agreed Diddy.

The Kongs hugged each other even tighter for quite a while until they grew tired.

"Okay, DK," said Diddy with a yawn, "I'm gonna go to bed."

"Okay, Diddy," replied DK, "Have some pleasant dreams."

"You too," said Diddy as he slid off DK's lap and walked towards his bedroom.

"Goodnight, Diddy," said DK.

"Goodnight, DK," called Diddy.

Soon, Diddy was in his bedroom, and the door was shut for the night.

"I just love having him as my nephew," DK said to himself as the laid back on the sofa.

* * *

_**Indeed, what a wonderful 'family' relationship it is! You can always think of saying that whenever you'd see those two hugging each other!**_

_**With that said, that's all for today. Right now, I'll be going to bed myself, but I'll be in a full swing again tomorrow with more requests being welcomed!**_

_**Eight away from 100!**_


	93. It's arcade time!

_**Hmm. I know no other person who can stay up so late and send me a request at 3am in the morning, but it looks like I have a friend just like that!**_

_**Anyways, it's arcade time!**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were in for some real fun today …

They had decided to go to an arcade on this sunny Tuesday!

The two ate their breakfast in their tree house kitchen on Kongo Bongo while thinking about that arcade.

"Man, I just love arcades!" said Diddy happily, "I especially love those racing games! They really thrill me so much!"

"I'm pretty good at slot machines!" added DK, "I just love the fun of random guessing!"

They laughed at those words.

Then, the two quickly finished up their banana-filled breakfast before getting up and stretching a little.

Diddy could feel the excitement filling up even more than ever.

"Ya ready ta go, little buddy!?" asked DK.

"Yes, yes, yes!" answered Diddy excitedly, "I just can't wait!"

"Then hop on my shoulders, my cute little Diddy-buddy!" said DK in such an excited tone.

Diddy happily jumped onto DK's shoulders and wrapped his arms around his uncle's neck like a little child.

Then, DK ran out of the house and jumped off the porch, strolling into the jungle, carrying Diddy on his shoulders.

It was seemingly no time before the Kongs reached the docks by the beach and found their boat ride.

They jumped onto the boat and quickly sailed off!

DK steered the boat towards the Mushroom City docks.

Once they arrived, Diddy felt like he couldn't wait to find that arcade building!

The two Kongs jumped off their boat and tied it to a dock so that they could find it again once they were finished at the arcade.

Soon, they left the docks and journeyed into the busy streets of Mushroom City.

Once they reached a bus stop, they stopped and began to wait for their bus.

It didn't take long for their bus to arrive!

The Kongs boarded the bus and took some middle seats.

The ride went slow but smoothly, and after a while their arcade stop had come up.

The two primates got off the bus and found themselves staring at a big arcade building!

"Ooh, boy!" shouted Diddy eccentrically, "I can't wait to go into that building! I CAN'T WAIT!"

"Then, let's go in!" said DK happily.

The two Kongs ran on all fours as fast as they could towards the building and blasted inside.

In no time, they were face-to-face with dozens of colorful games, both on video screens and machines.

The Kongs took their tickets from the front desk and signed up for the crazy day ahead of them.

Afterward, Diddy immediately rushed over to one of his favorite SEGA third-party titles …

… 'OutRun 2006: Coast 2 Coast'!

"Man, I really like the OutRun series!" said Diddy, "It's got Ferraris in them, and the music is epic! I must thank Sonic for showing me this one!"

"You should, little buddy!" agreed DK, "The next time you see him on the racetrack!"

"I will!" said Diddy.

Diddy slid two coins into the machine, and the game's start screen appeared.

"It's OutRun time!" shouted Diddy as he slammed the start button.

Then, came the car selection screen.

Numerous Ferrari cars filled up the screen, much to the pleasure of Diddy's eyes. It felt like the paradise of Italian cars!

Diddy scrolled through dozens of cars until he picked out the Ferrari Enzo. Then, he selected a manual transmission.

"Yeah, I'm a good gear shifter!" said Diddy, "Don't get me wrong!"

Then, there came the selection of play mode.

There was an 'OutRun' mode, a 'Heart Attack' mode and a 'Time Attack' mode.

Diddy selected 'OutRun' mode.

Next was the course selection. He had to choose whether to drive the OutRun2SP course or the slightly older OutRun2 course.

Diddy preferred the SP course. He really liked the stages on that one!

Finally, it was music selection time!

There numerous song selections for Diddy to choose from, including some eighties originals from the early years of OutRun!

Diddy scrolled and scrolled until he found the 2003 version of 'Magical Sound Shower'. He loved how jungle-like it sounded. He also liked its original 1986 version, but the OutRun2 version he selected here featured plenty of jungle-like instruments which soothed his ears, as well as DK's.

(**A/N: Then again, the 1986 version had plenty of jungle-like sounds in it, too!**)

After a brief loading screen, the gameplay loaded up with Diddy's red Enzo Ferrari lined up at the starting line at the Sunny Beach stage!

"Get ready!" shouted the flagman.

"Let's go!" said the girl in Diddy's car.

The countdown went like clockwork, and soon it was 'Go!'

Diddy took off immediately and quickly accelerated to about 180 mph going into the first right-hand corner, with some uneasy gear-shifting.

DK watched from behind Diddy's seat, interested at how well he could do.

Diddy looked like a master at racing games! He always knew when to shift the gears up or down, and he could drift around corners like an OutRun professional!

The Sunny Beach stage seemed way too easy since it was just the opening leg.

After a chicane came a fork which divided the road into two directions.

The left road led to the San Francisco-based 'Bay Bridge' stage. The one on the right would lead to a 'National Park' stage.

Diddy veered to the right.

As he made the right-hand turn, the skies slightly changed color, and the clouds changed their looks as a long straight came up.

While Diddy sped down the straight, a group of birds flew by in the skies, creating such a wondrous sight.

Then came the left-hand turn, and the checkpoint.

"Checkpoint!" shouted a female voice as the time limiter extended by about a minute.

That began stage two, the 'National Park' stage (as chosen by Diddy from taking the right-hand side at the end of stage 1).

The 'National Park' stage was beautiful, but Diddy didn't pay too much attention to the scenery. He kept his eyes on the road ahead of him.

The only real challenge on this stage was the series of tricky corners toward the end of the stage near the next fork.

Diddy again chose the right side. This time, it led to the 'Canyon' stage, one of Diddy's personal favorites.

As Diddy sped through the right-hand turn, the skies changed from blue to orange, and some clouds appeared with some sunlight reflecting them.

Once Diddy made it through the left-hand turn, the canyon was right in front of him, and his timer was again extended.

The canyon seemed very easy and fast at first, but soon came a chicane followed by a tricky right-hand turn, and more chicanes.

The canyon wasn't too much of a challenge either, and soon Diddy had reached the end of stage three.

As the next fork came up, Diddy immediately veered right. It was headed for the 'Jungle' stage!

Diddy loved the Jungle stage, and he was now getting another chance to drive on it!

The orange skies changed back to light blue during the stage transition before the next checkpoint was reached.

The Jungle stage was very tricky. Many difficult corners lay ahead of Diddy, but he drifted through them with his incredible skills.

One chicane in particular looked like an impossible challenge, but Diddy mastered that too!

Then, the next danger was a series of long turns that had rocks sticking out onto the sides of the road, but Diddy was careful not to hit any of them and risk sending his car into the air!

Immediately after the rocks was the last fork.

"I'm heading to New York!" said Diddy as he veered to the right-hand side once more to enter the 'Skyscrapers' stage that was based on New York City.

The skies turned blueish-orange as Diddy made his way into the most difficult SP stage of all.

With the final checkpoint crossed, Diddy was now racing in New York with a very fast Ferrari!

The first left-hand corner led to the Brooklyn Bridge!

Shortly afterward came a right-hand turn which quickly led to a left-hand turn towards the plaza.

As Diddy sped into the plaza, a very difficult left-hand hairpin turn came up. It was seemingly impossible to master without losing too much speed. It often cost other players a chance to win during races, but Diddy wasn't going to slow down that easily.

He handled the hairpin quite well, then he tackled the next few right-hand turns.

Now, just one corner remained; a left-hand turn that led out of the plaza towards the Statue of Liberty, and …

… the 'GOAL' marked finish line!

Diddy drove his Ferrari Enzo across the line and watched his car slide to a stop right in front of Lady Liberty!

"Wow!" said Diddy, "I've become an OutRun star in New York!"

"That is awesome, little buddy!" said DK with a grin.

The ape seemed to admire how wonderful the New York scenery looked, especially the Statue of Liberty.

Diddy watched his score being tallied. He had accumulated a total score of 20,805!

Then, the end credits rolled, followed by the name entry screen for the record books.

The entry only enabled three letter/number characters, so Diddy elected to enter, 'DdK'.

Diddy's initials were entered, and finally came a brief 'Game Over' screen with a beach in the background, before the game went back to an 'Insert Coins' state.

"Wow, you were really awesome on that game, little buddy!" said DK happily.

"Thanks, DK!" replied Diddy.

DK sat down next to the game's seat, and opened his arms.

Diddy jumped off his seat and landed right in DK's lap for a huge bear hug.

"I love you, DK!" said Diddy happily.

"I love you too, Diddy," replied DK with a smile.

The Kongs kept hugging each other for about a minute until DK broke their silence.

"You wanna play something where we can go one-on-one?" asked DK.

"Sure thing, pal!" said Diddy, "I love competing with you!"

"Same to you, Diddy," said DK, "Let's go have some fun!"

"You said it, DK!" said Diddy excitedly.

The Kongs got back up and went to play some more crazy games.

They spent just about all day in that arcade building, playing almost every game that was in there! They both had a lot of fun, but Diddy still thought that the OutRun game was the best moment of the day!

* * *

_**Man, it's been quite a while since I last played OutRun! Then again, my PS2's unreliable at times, so I'm not sure if I should start playing Coast 2 Coast again or not.**_

_**If so, hopefully I'll have some luck in getting that PS2 to behave itself for once.**_

_**Anyways, I had started this chapter early in the morning, but then I had to head to my college class. I didn't return until about seven hours later. Perhaps, that's why I didn't go into detail with most of the games. I've got another request from Twin Cats, and I wanted to get this over with so that I can move into the next one.**_

_**I'll be seeing ya later this evening with that request sent by TC. :)**_

_**Seven away from 100!**_


	94. A Golden Bonus!

_**If you love an arcade game, then it's time for a real BONUS!**_

_**Just kidding.**_

_**Requested by Twin Cats.**_

* * *

It was a rather breezy Monday on Kongo Bongo. The skies were partly cloudy with some sunshine breaking through, and the temperatures were steady in the mid-sixties.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were strolling through the jungle, admiring the cool breeze. They really wanted a cool-down after all of those hot days in past weeks.

"Man, I'm sure glad it cooled off a bit today," said Diddy.

"It sure does do ya some good after so many days of blazing outdoor heat under the sun," said DK.

"I wonder how long it'll be this way?" said Diddy curiously.

"Why don't you look at the Weather Channel next time you get a chance?" suggested DK.

"Sure thing!" replied Diddy.

It wasn't much further before the Kongs stumbled upon a strange panel on the ground.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here!" commented DK.

"It's one of those awesome rooms!" said Diddy.

"Why don't we head down there right now and see if we could snatch some more gold!?" said DK with a chuckle.

"I don't see why not," answered Diddy, "Let's do it!"

The Kongs jumped and smashed their way through the door and landed in a bonus level room.

(**A/N: It's a 'DKCR' bonus room.**)

Once they were in, they gasped at what they saw inside …

… tons of banana coins, and even more bananas than ever!

"WOW!" shouted Diddy.

"There weren't that many in here the last time we came in!" said DK.

"Yeah," said Diddy, "I'd say we go ahead and collect some more!"

"I don't know! Why don't we!?" answered DK.

The Kongs giggled and began to jump around the room, grabbing numerous bananas and coins with each jump.

Diddy took to the higher platforms and reached for the higher items, while DK stayed on the floor and collected some of the items that Diddy dropped down to him.

"Hey, heads up, DK!" called Diddy as he dropped the items.

"I've got 'em, Diddy!" replied DK as he caught the items that Diddy dropped.

Luckily, Diddy had his backpack with him! He stored some of the items in his backpack while pressing down on others so that they would drop down to DK's level.

DK grabbed a few for his own with some jumps, while Diddy collected the rest of them from above.

"YEEEE, HAAAA!" yelled Diddy excitedly as he flew around the room, collecting items.

"Having some fun up there, little buddy!?" called DK.

"YOU BET I AM!" answered Diddy in such a happy tone.

Diddy continued to throw some more items down to DK, until the ape could barely carry anymore than what he had in his hands.

The little simian collected every remaining item in the room and tried his best to stuff them all into his backpack, but it seemed impossible.

Diddy came back down in front of DK and brought with him every remaining item.

"Aw, man!" said Diddy with a sweaty face, "I don't know if we'll be able to carry all of this stuff out of here!"

"Here, you go ahead and fly onto my shoulders," said DK, "Wrap your arms around my neck and grasp some fingers tightly onto my necktie. Your items should gradually fall into the big pile in my hands."

Diddy flew up onto DK's shoulders and lowered his arms so that he had them wrapped around DK's neck without dropping anything.

Then, Diddy grasped a few of his fingers tightly onto DK's necktie.

"Ready?" asked DK.

"Y-yeah," said Diddy, "I'm ready."

"Let's head back up," said DK.

Diddy activated his jet pack and began to carry himself, DK and all of the items up and out of the room.

Somehow, Diddy was able to keep a hold onto DK's necktie, but a few items slipped from the little monkey's hands and landed on DK's gigantic pile.

As the Kongs made it back up to the jungle floor, no item was lost!

The door slammed shut at the instant the Kongs came out.

Diddy slowly powered down his jet pack and gently lowered DK back down to the ground.

Then, the jet pack was off, and the Kongs had all of the items secured in their hands, with some in Diddy's backpack.

"Whew!" said Diddy, feeling exhausted, "I'm all worn out!"

"Then, why don't we take these home with us right away?" said DK happily.

"Sure! What a great idea!" said Diddy with a smile.

DK began to walk slowly through the jungle again with Diddy on his shoulders and a bunch of golden items in their hands.

The ape occasionally had to stop every now and again to reserve some walking energy, since this load was quite heavy, even for someone as big and strong as Donkey Kong!

The walk took a long time, but they gradually made it without much trouble.

As they reached their ladder, DK carefully placed his items down on the ground. Diddy slowly placed his items next to DK's.

As Diddy slumped his face on the back of DK's head, the ape chuckled slightly.

"You've really worn yourself out, haven't ya, little buddy?" said DK.

"Yes, … I have," panted Diddy, "That was … s-so … intense … on my arms!"

"Well, it's a good thing we'll home now," said DK.

Add to that, more luck was just about to come …

Diddy's bird, Tiddly came down from the porch and took a glimpse at the mess of golden items that lay in front of the two Kongs.

The little bird landed on one of the ladder bars and chirped something which seemingly meant, "Hmm, I see you've got quite a treasure on your hands."

"Yeah," said Diddy, still panting, "No easy … task to … fulfill at all."

"Say, Tiddly, would you mind helping us out with these?" asked DK.

Tiddly nodded his head and chirped, "I don't mind at all."

"Great!" said DK with a smile.

Tiddly flew down and grabbed one of the banana coins with his feet, then lifted it up to the porch and zoomed inside the tree house.

Moments later, he was back outside with free feet again.

Diddy slid off DK's shoulders and scooped up several coins before using his jet pack to lift himself onto the porch.

He carried the coins into the living room and walked back outside.

DK grabbed a bunch of bananas and climbed up the ladder with them. He decided to place the bananas in the kitchen for future meals.

The three buddies each repeated their processes numerous times over the next ten minutes until they finally brought all of their items into the house.

The bananas were all in the kitchen, and the coins were all sitting in the living room.

The Kongs gazed at the coins and decided to share them.

"Why don't we make a fifty/fifty split?" said Diddy.

"Sure thing, little buddy," agreed DK, "I'll take one half, you take the other half."

They counted all of the coins and concluded that they had thirty in all. This meant that they each kept fifteen.

The two Kongs dug into the coin pile and carried them into their bedrooms. Tiddly helped out with Diddy's coins with his grasping feet.

Eventually, each of their bedrooms had fifteen coins resting safely on their desks.

"Boy, I can't wait to see what we can get at the Kongo Bongo store!" joked DK.

"DK, you know we don't have one around here!" said Diddy.

"I'm just kidding!" chuckled DK, "But, seriously though, what are we gonna do with those coins?"

"To be honest with you, DK, I really don't know," answered Diddy.

"Well, I guess we can think about that later," said DK, "For now, though, why don't we relax on the sofa and get comfortable … together?"

"Wow, DK," said Diddy, "Every time you say the word, 'together', it makes me wanna hug ya and cuddle with you for endless hours!"

"Then, come here and sit on my lap for a while, my cute little buddy!" said DK happily.

"Aw, DK!" chuckled Diddy.

DK laid down on the sofa, and Diddy happily jumped onto DK's lap.

Then, Diddy excitedly wrapped his arms around his uncle's neck, while DK wrapped his arms around his nephew's back in a tight embrace.

"I love you, DK, my good ol' pal!" said Diddy.

"I love you too, Diddy, my best little buddy!" replied DK.

The duo smiled at each other and continuously hugged each other like a father/baby couple. They felt as if they didn't want this brotherly moment to end! It was such a loving embrace for such a brotherly 'family-love' relationship that would never die!

* * *

_**So, another chapter down, and now we're just six away from 100!**_

_**More requests welcome, but I'll be back on no earlier than tomorrow since these thunderstorm threats just don't wanna stop! :(**_

_**Anyways, see y'all tomorrow!**_


	95. Frisbee throwing

_**Hello, everyone! I'm back, and I've got two requests on my waiting list. I'm gonna go ahead and get one of them finished right now!**_

_**This next one was requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was a sunny Saturday on Kongo Bongo. The temperatures were remaining steady in the mid-sixties, which made it a great day for sports!

Sure enough, it would become one crazy sports day for two Kongs in particular …

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were on their way to the beach on this fine morning. Diddy had a Frisbee in his hand, and he also had his backpack strapped over his shoulders. DK walked right beside him and often poked his little nephew's shoulder just for fun.

Diddy would jerk away whenever DK poked him.

"Hey! Stop it!" giggled Diddy every time DK poked his shoulder.

"I'm just getting us warmed up!" excused DK playfully.

Diddy sighed.

Eventually, the two Kongs arrived at the beach.

The beach was as cool as it had been all summer so far. The winds were creating a cool breeze which blew away the hot temperatures, and the tides were also creating big waves that often came close to crashing down on the dry sand.

DK walked towards a palm tree and stood there, while Diddy walked over to the far end where another palm tree stood.

Then, the little monkey turned around and warmed up his throw in a crouching position.

"Ready, DK?" he called.

"I'm ready, little buddy!" answered DK, "Let 'er rip!"

Diddy swung his arm to the side and threw the Frisbee towards DK.

The ape sidestepped towards the left where the Frisbee was heading. Judging his moment, DK raised his hands up and caught the Frisbee easily.

"Fetch this, Diddy!" he called out as he aimed towards Diddy and threw the Frisbee back to him.

Diddy ran on all fours towards the Frisbee's landing point, and he made a spectacular dive on his back to catch the round toy … without letting it touch the sand!

"WHOA, HOO!" shouted Diddy eccentrically as he got himself back up and quickly tossed the Frisbee back to DK.

DK seemed almost unready for the throw, but he took a few steps back as Diddy had thrown harder than last time, and he too made a great catch, this time by jumping.

"YEAH!" shouted DK as he aimed even higher with the Frisbee and made a long throw.

Seeing how high the Frisbee was going, Diddy began to feel rather mischievous again!

The little simian activated his jet pack and blasted himself upward towards the Frisbee.

Sure enough, Diddy caught the Frisbee with an easy grab in midair!

"HA, HA!" he laughed teasingly as he came back down to the ground and deactivated his jet pack.

"You silly little cheater!" shouted DK, "I think you'll be given something rather crazy for that!"

Hearing those words, Diddy could tell what was about to come next.

Sure enough, DK came charging towards Diddy, but the little monkey took evasive action and started running down to the beach.

However, Diddy accidentally tripped over a rock and fell flat on his stomach.

That was enough for DK to catch him and scoop him up in his arms.

"HEY!" shouted Diddy, "Let me down! PLEASE!"

"I don't think so, little buddy!" said DK playfully.

The gorilla sat down in the sand and held Diddy on his lap.

DK pinned Diddy's arms down and squeezed him into his own big legs.

"Ow!" said Diddy, "I can barely feel my hands!"

"And it'll stay that way until you've received some cute tickling!" said DK.

Diddy's eyes went wide upon hearing that. He hated being tickled by DK so much that he would do anything to beg him to not do it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Diddy with some tears of panic, "PLEEEEEEHEHEHEHEASE!"

But nothing could ever stop DK from tickling Diddy!

DK simply began to wiggle his fingers all over Diddy's belly. This ended Diddy's panicking, and turned it into laughing and thrashing around.

"NAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Diddy, "STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOP!"

"Cootchie coothie coo, little buddy!" teased DK, "I'd say you've got one ticklish belly!"

Diddy began to kick his legs uncontrollably as the sensations became more ticklish.

Then, DK went for Diddy's neck.

"AAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" screamed Diddy with laughter, "NOHOHOHOHOT MY NEHEHEHEHEHECK! AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Aw, tickle, tickle, tickle, my cute little Diddy-buddy!" teased DK playfully.

"PLEEAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

DK continued to tickle Diddy's neck until he decided that his little buddy needed a break.

But not for long …

DK lowered his head towards Diddy's belly and blew a small, gentle raspberry on it.

"Gerrrrhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!" giggled Diddy as his body shook a little.

"Hm, even that gentle, it tickles you?" said DK, "Then, how about this?"

DK blew another raspberry on Diddy's belly, but this time it was a huge one that forced him right back to yelling, laughing, thrashing and shaking.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" screamed Diddy as if he was being tortured severely.

Soon, DK went for Diddy's face and sucked it into his mouth. Then, he blew an even bigger raspberry that kissed him and sent him into a fit of muffled, blushing laughter.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" screamed Diddy.

As soon as the raspberry kiss on the face was done, so was DK and his tickling.

The kiss had once again left Diddy's face covered in saliva and red cheeks. He wouldn't stop giggling or smiling.

"My, what a cute little monkey you are, Diddy," said DK with a smile, "I love you so much!"

"Yehehehehet yohohohou did thihihis to meehehehehee becahahahause I cheatehehehehehed!" giggled Diddy.

"I know," said DK, "But still, I love you so much! You're the best little nephew an ape like me could have!"

"Aw, DK!" said Diddy, feeling touched by his uncle's words, "You're the best big uncle a little monkey like me could have too! I love you so much too!"

"Aw, Diddy!" said DK with blushing cheeks and a grin.

Diddy sat up and wrestled his arms out of DK's legs. Then, he wrapped his arms around DK's neck and hugged him very cuddly.

DK wrapped his arms around Diddy's back and cuddled him back in a hugging embrace.

"I'm sorry I cheated, DK," said Diddy.

"That's okay, Diddy," said DK, "I was sure you would do it anyway once I threw the Frisbee so high."

"Well, I'll say I had quite a lot of fun playing Frisbee with you," said Diddy.

"So did I, little buddy," said DK, "I love playing and monkeying around with you! There's no one else I'd ever wanna do it with."

"I'd never wanna monkey around with anyone other than you either, big buddy," said Diddy.

The Kongs smiled at each other and cuddled themselves together even tighter.

Another fun morning on the beach had turned into a lovely 'family embrace' moment between DK and Diddy!

* * *

_**Well, that's it for this chapter, and now I'm just FIVE away from 100!**_

_**As for Twin Cats, I'll have your request up tonight, but in the meantime, I'm gonna check out that Diddy Kong MarioKart Wii set I purchased at GameStop today! I can't wait to put it together!**_

_**Now, I've got TWO cute little Diddys! LOL! XD**_


	96. Diddy's Sugar Rush

_**Well, I've successfully built my awesome new Diddy Kong MarioKart set, and now I'm back into the FanFiction swing!**_

_**I know it sounds crazy; I'm in my early twenties and I've gotten a MarioKart K'NEX set, but I just couldn't take my eyes off of it, because it was DIDDY KONG! The namesake for my internet identity, and my favorite character for seventeen years for crying out loud! LOL!**_

_**Anyways, this next chapter was requested by Twin Cats. Hope you enjoy! :)**_

* * *

It was a sunny Tuesday morning on Kongo Bongo. Temperatures remained cool and wouldn't show signs of blazing the island again for at least a few more days.

Diddy Kong was just waking up from his nightly snooze with his little pet bird, Tiddly.

Tiddly sat up and spread his wings out before chirping, "Good morning!"

Diddy's eyes slowly opened after hearing those cute-sounding chirps. It was such a wonderful way to wake up nowadays!

"Good morning, Tiddly," said Diddy weakly as he sat up and stretched his arms while yawning.

Diddy reached for a bag of bird seeds, and he picked one out of the bag.

"How's about that cool guessing game, lil' pal?" said Diddy with a grin.

Tiddly chirped excitedly.

Diddy lifted his blankets off of him, and he swung his body around to the crouching position on his stomach.

Then, he placed the seed in front of him and raised all ten of his fingers over the seed.

"Guess which finger will be the lucky one," he said in a strange voice.

Diddy laid his fingers on the seed, and he began to slide from under one finger to another repetitively for a few seconds.

Tiddly tried his best to keep his eyes fixed on the finger. The catch was to guess which finger the seed would ultimately end up under, as Diddy scrambled his fingers even faster.

Eventually, Diddy stopped and pressed all of his fingers on the bed. One of those fingers was hiding the seed.

"Can you guess which finger is hiding the seed, Tiddly?" asked Diddy.

Tiddly flew down to Diddy's bed and stopped right in front of his best buddy.

The bird began to use his strong senses to determine which one of Diddy's fingers was hiding the seed.

Tiddly went for Diddy's left thumb.

Diddy lifted his left thumb, and revealed it to be hiding nothing.

"Sorry, lil' buddy," said Diddy in a gentle tone, "Keep trying. You'd consider yourself a little closer to finding out with every guess."

Tiddly hopped over to Diddy's right hand and tried to use his sense of smell to track down the seed.

Eventually, Tiddly picked on Diddy's right pinky finger.

That was also a wrong guess.

"Not quite there yet, but close," said Diddy as he curled his pinky finger back into his right hand.

Now there were eight fingers to guess on.

It wasn't long before Tiddly went for Diddy's right middle finger.

"I sense you're right, Tiddly," said Diddy as he lifted his entire right hand and revealed that Tiddly's guess was correct!

Tiddly chirped happily and pecked on the seed.

"You are such a smart little bird!" said Diddy happily, "I love having you as a pet!"

Tiddly looked up at Diddy and happily chirped out, "I love having you as my best friend and adopting owner, too!"

"Aw, Tiddly, my cute little pal," said Diddy with blushing cheeks.

Tiddly flew up into Diddy's lap, and the two little animals hugged each other gently like a cute little 'best buddies' couple!

Soon, Tiddly flew off Diddy's lap and lowered onto his shoulder.

The bird rubbed the back of Diddy's head and gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

"Aw," said Diddy cutely as he cherished the moment, "I love having a pet."

Diddy reached for his red 'Nintendo' cap and tossed it right on top of his head.

Then, the monkey stood up on his feet and stretched his arms and legs before walking out of his room for the first time today.

Just as Diddy was coming out, his uncle, Donkey Kong, was also coming out of _his _room, too.

"Good morning, my little sunshine nephew!" greeted DK happily.

"Good morning, my big kingly uncle!" replied Diddy with a smile.

The Kongs giggled and walked up to each other.

As Diddy walked up to DK, the ape picked him up by his sides as if he was his little child, and placed him onto his shoulders while holding onto his legs.

DK carried Diddy into the kitchen and walked up to the counter.

"How about some bananas and some banana juice?" offered DK.

"Why, I'd love that for breakfast!" replied Diddy excitedly, "I just love that combination!"

"Then, let's grab some and sit at the table, little buddy!" said DK in an eccentric voice.

"Yeah, let's!" said Diddy.

DK grabbed some bananas and placed them on the dining table.

Diddy slid off DK's shoulders and sat down on one of the chairs.

The big gorilla returned to the counter and poured some banana juice into two glass cups. Then, he brought them over to the table and sat down next to Diddy.

In no time at all, the two Kongs were happily enjoying their banana-filled breakfast!

Soon after, Diddy began to feel some energy rush into his body from all of those bananas and all of that juice.

"Man, I feel so strange," said Diddy.

"How is that the case, little buddy?" asked DK curiously.

"I feel as if I have so much energy inside of me, I could go right ahead and exercise my legs in the jungle!" said Diddy.

"I, uh, … think you might be having a little sugar rush, Diddy," said DK.

"I'm gonna go right ahead and give myself a running workout!" said Diddy excitedly.

DK put a strange look on his face while Diddy scurried out of the house and jumped off the porch into the jungle as fast as he could.

"He really does have a sugar rush," said DK as he watched his little buddy take off on all fours.

Diddy sped through the jungle at high speed on all fours for what seemed like a long time. He ran for seemingly miles around the island of Kongo Bongo.

Several other Kongs noticed him and believed him to be having a good exercise.

"Hm, that little guy really has quite a good mood today, doesn't he?" commented Candy as he watched Diddy run right by her house.

The little monkey took no notice and kept on running through another part of the jungle near Cranky's.

As Diddy ran by Cranky's Cabin, the old codger took no notice of his younger relative speeding by. He was too busy with yet another science experiment.

Later, Diddy approached Funky's Flights. He continued to run, even after Funky made one attempt to get his attention.

"Yo, Diddy-dude!" shouted Funky, "What's the big hurry?"

"I'm exercising my legs!" replied Diddy as he kept running without a single stop.

Funky watched Diddy run until he was out of sight, then he returned to his work on a biplane.

Soon, Diddy was back into the jungle, and he began to slow down.

"Whew!" he said as he kept running, "I think I'm getting exhausted!"

Diddy tried his best to keep going, but he gradually lost his energy to continue. His 'sugar rush' had worn off.

Just as Diddy walked into the small open area in front of his home tree house where DK was waiting, he finally stopped and collapsed to the ground.

"Oooooooooooh," he groaned, "I can go no more."

DK watched his nephew fall to the ground, and he quickly took action.

The ape jumped off the porch and ran up to Diddy.

"I see you've worn yourself out," said DK.

"Oh, DK," said Diddy, "That was such a long run. I almost felt like I didn't wanna stop."

"I'm sure you did, after having all of that sugar in you," commented DK.

The ape picked Diddy up and placed him on his shoulders again.

"C'mon, little buddy. Let's take you back inside for some rest."

DK climbed up the ladder and walked into their tree house again.

Then, the gorilla carefully placed Diddy onto the sofa with his head resting on an armrest pillow.

"Why don't you relax and take it easy for a while," said DK, "Then, he can go out together and have some fun."

"Sure!" said Diddy happily, "I'd love to!"

"Good," replied DK, "Now, just relax and I'll entertain ya for a while."

DK sat next to Diddy and leaned onto his side to get close to him. He gently patted his nephew's arm and gave him a small kiss on the cheek which tickled him slightly.

"Hehehehehe!" giggled Diddy as he felt some tickling sensations from the kiss.

"I love you, little buddy," said DK.

"I love you too, big buddy," replied Diddy.

DK sat up and scooped Diddy onto his lap for a hug.

Diddy hugged DK back and turned it into an adorable 'uncle/nephew-loving' embrace.

"You wanna watch some TV?" asked DK.

"Sure," answered Diddy, "That would be nice."

"Coming right up," said DK playfully.

DK grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Their own show was just coming on!

"Oh, boy! It's us again!" shouted Diddy excitedly.

DK and Diddy giggled together and began watching another one of their fondest memories from the nineties!

* * *

_**Uh, special service announcement to all of the younger boys and girls out there: Don't eat too much sugar in a short period of time.**_

_**LOL! I'm just messing with y'all!**_

_**Four away from 100! It could be tomorrow or it could be Friday. Whenever it is, it's definitely gonna happen before this week is out.**_

_**I'll bet you can't wait for chapter 100! Well, it'll be coming real soon! Just keep tuning in, and it'll soon become a marathon of 100 ways for DK and Diddy to have fun with each other!**_

_**More requests welcome! :)**_


	97. Flashlight Tag

_**Well, after Diddy gave himself a 'sugar rush', I suddenly have one, myself! LOL! It's one that makes me wanna write endlessly, but still doesn't guarantee that chapter 100 will be on tonight.**_

_**Anyways, how about some more DKxDiddy fun!?**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

Night had fallen over Kongo Bongo on what had been an already-so-crazy Monday. Temperatures had dropped to the low sixties for the evening, but the blazing hot temperatures were expected to return tomorrow!

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were in their living room, sitting on the sofa. They were trying to think of something fun to do before going to bed for the night.

Then, Diddy pondered something …

"How about a game of flashlight tag!?" he suggested.

"Ooh, I love flashlight tag!" replied DK.

"In that case, let's do it!" said Diddy excitedly.

The two Kongs jumped off the sofa and played a quick game of rock-paper-scissors to determine who would get to do the search with the flashlight.

Much to Diddy's surprise, DK won!

"Aw, man," said Diddy.

"I guess this means you'll have to find a hiding place quickly before I track you down!" said DK.

DK scurried into his room and grabbed a flashlight from his desk.

Then, as he walked back into the living room, he noticed that Diddy was not there.

DK shut off all the lights and began the countdown.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!"

He turned his flashlight on and pointed it at his face.

"READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!" he called.

DK turned his flashlight away from him and began to search the entire house for his nephew.

"I'd imagine he'd be hiding under his bed," whispered DK as he walked into Diddy's bedroom.

As he stepped in, everything was silent, even the floor.

Tiddly had fallen asleep. There was no way he'd give DK any hints of Diddy's whereabouts.

DK crouched down and lifted Diddy's blankets so that he could see under the little monkey's mattress, but nothing was down there.

"Hmm, he must've picked a really crazy place to hide tonight," whispered DK.

The ape released Diddy's blankets and let them back down before swinging his flashlight around the room in hopes of finding Diddy.

However, no matter where he looked, it became quite apparent that Diddy was not hiding in his room.

"I'll have to look somewhere else," he whispered to himself as he left the room.

Once DK was back in the living room, he suddenly guessed that Diddy was hiding under the living room sofa.

The gorilla peeked under the sofa, but Diddy wasn't there, either.

DK got back up and shrugged his shoulders.

"He must be somewhere in this house," he said to himself.

DK decided to head for the kitchen.

Once again, the whole room was silent, even quieter than mice.

The big ape searched under the kitchen table and went through every corner to the room, but there was still no Diddy.

DK even went as far as to stupidly guess the pantry!

Still no Diddy.

Then, DK looked at the counter, and the cupboards.

"Maybe, he's in one if these," he whispered to himself.

First, DK opened every one of the lower cupboards, but Diddy wasn't in any of those.

Then came the cupboards near the ceiling.

"Hopefully, I might have some luck," whispered DK.

One cupboard, two cupboards, three cupboards, no Diddy.

There was still one more cupboard left to open.

"This could be it," whispered DK.

The ape slowly opened the cupboard and pointed his flashlight into it.

Sure enough, there he was …

Diddy was leaning against the side of the cupboard as the door opened.

"AH!" he yelled by surprise, "Man, what a shock you gave me!"

"But I found you, little buddy!" said DK cheekily.

Diddy sighed in defeat.

"You win, DK," he said in a down tone.

"Don't feel bad, Diddy," said DK, "You seemingly picked a great place to hide."

"But I guess I can't use it anymore," said Diddy.

"You're right about that, little buddy!" said DK, "Why don't you come down and cuddle with me for a few minutes?"

"Okay," sighed Diddy.

DK placed the flashlight on the counter, pointing upwards at the ceiling.

Diddy turned his legs toward the open hole, and he slid out of the cupboard, landing in DK's arms.

"I've gotcha, little buddy," commented DK happily.

Diddy giggled a bit as DK grabbed the flashlight and carried him out of the kitchen.

The two Kongs were back on the living room sofa in seemingly no time.

DK turned on a lamp sitting beside the sofa, and shut off his flashlight.

Then, he held Diddy on his lap and gently patted him all over in a cuddling embrace.

"I love you, Diddy," said DK with a smile, "And I always will."

"I love you too, DK," said Diddy, "And I always will, too."

With that, the two Kongs cuddled even closer, and they began to hug each other.

As DK laid his back on an armrest pillow, he and Diddy both began to yawn.

"Aw, dear," said DK weakly, "I think we might end up falling asleep on the sofa if we don't get ourselves up soon."

"I don't know if I can," said Diddy with a tired voice, "I just might end up sleeping with you all night if we've both lost our energy for tonight."

"I guess we can just pull down the sofa blankets," said DK.

Diddy just had enough energy to reach up for the blankets that rested on top of the sofa. He pulled them down with everything he had left, and the blankets came down over the two Kongs.

Thankfully, the blankets were big enough to cover the whole sofa.

DK pulled the tip of the blankets closer to him and Diddy, and they both yawned a few more times.

"This sofa makes a nice bed for us," said Diddy as he rested his head on DK's chin.

DK leaned to his side so that Diddy could use the pillow.

They kept on hugging each other as they gradually began to fall asleep.

"Sweet dreams, little buddy," whispered DK.

"You too, big buddy," replied Diddy in a whisper.

"Goodnight, Diddy."

"Goodnight,DK."

And with that, the Kongs were finally asleep on the nice, warm sofa, although they still appeared to be hugging each other after they began to snore lightly.

* * *

_**Don't have enough energy to make it to bed? Well, it's a good thing they've got a nice, big sofa!**_

_**Three away from 100!**_

_**But for now, I would likely leave those two Kongs alone for a while and let them sleep comfortably.**_


	98. Singing Duet (II)

_**Well, hello, everyone! It's time for some more crazy fun with DK & Diddy!**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was yet another beautifully sunny Tuesday morning on Kongo Bongo. Many birds were out in the jungle, chirping their favorite tunes.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were lazing on their living room sofa, trying to think of something to do. They had already finished their breakfast, but had done pretty much nothing since.

Then, they began to hear the sounds of the birds chirping outside.

Diddy thought it sounded pretty, while DK listened to them and hatched an idea in his head.

"I just thought of something, little buddy," DK said to Diddy.

"What are you thinking about, big buddy?" asked Diddy curiously.

"Just listening to all the birds singing makes me wanna sing too," replied DK.

"Hmm, I somehow feel the same way," said Diddy.

"I was wondering; would you like to do another singing duet with me, little buddy?" asked DK.

"Um, … sure, I guess," said Diddy, feeling slightly unsure.

"I think I'll see what I have in my room," said DK, "Hold on for just a second while I take a look."

DK got off the sofa and headed into his bedroom.

It wasn't long before he came back out with a CD in his hand.

"What have you got there?" asked Diddy, trying to get a close look at the CD in DK's hand.

"I've got "Breakeven" by The Script," said DK, "I thought it'd be a good choice for today."

"Hmm, I've heard that one before," said Diddy, "I like it, too."

"Well, why don't we try it out on your stereo?" said DK.

"Okay, I will!" said Diddy playfully.

The little monkey got off the sofa and headed into his bedroom with DK following him.

While DK sat down on Diddy's red sofa, Diddy turned on his stereo and HDTV.

Tiddly watched what was going on, and he began to feel very curious. He tried chirping something to Diddy.

"Hey, Tiddly," said Diddy, "Whasup?"

Tiddly softly chirped out, "What are you two up to?"

"DK and I are gonna perform a little singing duet with my stereo!" answered Diddy, "You've gotta watch this! You're gonna love it!"

Tiddly let out a brief chirp, "Okay. Sounds cool."

Once Diddy had everything on, he ran around and shut the windows so that the TV would become the new light source.

Then, DK put the CD into Diddy's DVD/CD player, and waited for Diddy to pull out the microphones.

In no time, Diddy gave DK a microphone and kept the other one for himself.

Then, the simian pressed the play button, and the music began to sooth out of his speakers.

As soon as the time was right, Diddy began singing:

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even_

_Her best days were some of my worst_  
_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_  
_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping_  
_'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even... even... no_

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?_  
_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_  
_I'm falling to pieces_

_They say bad things happen for a reason_  
_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_  
_'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving_  
_And when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even... no_

For the second chorus, DK joined in for the backing role:

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces  
_DK:_ (One still in love while the other one's leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces  
_DK:_ ('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even)_

_Oh, you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain_  
_You took your suitcase, I took the blame._  
_Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, ooh_  
_'Cause you left me with no love and honour to my name._

Both Kongs began singing in unison at this next part:

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break...  
No, it don't break  
No, it don't break even, no_

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?_  
_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?_  
DK:_ (Oh glad you're okay now)_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_  
_DK:(Oh I'm falling, falling)_  
_I'm falling to pieces,_  
DK:_ (One still in love while the other one's leaving)_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
DK:_ ('Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even)_

(Both Kongs in unison)_  
Oh, it don't break even no  
Oh, it don't break even no  
Oh, it don't break even no _

As soon as the song ended, the room was silent for a few seconds before Diddy opened his windows again while DK took the CD out of the player.

Tiddly let out some happy chirps. He seemed to love the sound of DK and Diddy singing together!

Diddy looked at his bird and smiled at him.

"You really liked it?" he said.

"I loved it!" chirped Tiddly with some cute tones.

Diddy happily pet Tiddly's back while DK sat down next to his nephew.

"Even a cute little bird loved it, huh?" said DK happily, "That makes it even cuter!"

"Maybe you should join us next time we do this!" said Diddy.

Tiddly let out some more chirps that made him sound nervous about the idea.

"You think you'd be nervous?" said Diddy as his smile lowered to a faint one, "Aw, I understand. I'm sure it's common for younger birds like you. Don't worry, though. Maybe you could have a nice singing voice. If those chirps of yours sound so cute, then there's no doubt you'd be a cute backup singer for us."

Tiddly faintly smiled at Diddy and pet his hand with his feathery wing.

"I loved hearing that strong voice of yours, Diddy," said DK.

Diddy turned to DK and grinned at him.

"Thanks, DK," the little monkey replied to his uncle.

"How about a hug?" said DK as he opened his arms.

"I love you so much that I'd never wanna refuse a hug with you!" replied Diddy as he jumped into DK's lap.

The two Kongs quickly began to hug each other in a tight, loving embrace.

"I love you so much too, little buddy," said DK.

"I just love it when we sing together," said Diddy.

"Me too, Diddy," agreed DK, "We seem to make a great duo in everything."

"Now, there's something I could never disagree on!" commented Diddy playfully.

The Kongs laughed and began joking with each other for a while.

It was yet another moment where nothing could break the bond between them. It was the type of bond that would never fade away from them.

* * *

_**Hmm, I may have already done a singing duet chapter, but then VideoGameNerd123 thought it would be a good idea if I made another one. I just couldn't refuse, since I love turning DK and Diddy into great singers!**_

_**Now, just two away from 100! The next chapter will be coming shortly, as requested by Twin Cats!**_

_**Stay tuned for that! :)**_


	99. Chomp attack!

_**And now, … danger lies ahead!**_

_**Requested by Twin Cats.**_

* * *

It was a rather gray day on Kongo Bongo. Clouds filled up the skies, but there was no threat of rain.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were taking another one of their jungle strolls. They were walking side-by-side so that Diddy could exercise his legs.

"Gee, it seems that every time it's cloudy, it makes me think about certain things," said Diddy.

"Like what?" asked DK curiously.

"Well, oftentimes, when it's cloudy, I think about driving sports cars around European roads in the late nineties, … or simply racing at the Nürburgring Nordschleife every November."

"I see," said DK, "It's often cloudy there, anyway," said DK.

"Driving late nineties European super-cars really seemed to come from those nice, playful memories during the early years of my friendship with (DiddyKF1) back in like 2000 or something," said Diddy.

"I get the picture," said DK as he pictured Diddy's thoughts in his head, "I seem to be thinking about driving down a European country lane too, but not in a very fast car."

"Really?" said Diddy, feeling surprised.

"Not really," said DK, "I'd picture us having a European vacation, and it would be cloudy for long periods of time. Sometimes, it could rain lightly."

"That seems interesting," said Diddy.

"I can understand your thoughts, though," said DK, "I know that you like going fast!"

"I LOVE going fast!" said Diddy with a smile, "There's really nothing as thrilling as that!"

"You seem to naturally love going fast," said DK, "Seeing that you have very good legs, you can go fast whether you're in a car or on your own!"

"Yea-heah!" agreed Diddy playfully as he struck a cool pose.

DK pat Diddy's back and grinned at him. Diddy grinned back.

"I'd say: What should we-"

Suddenly, a big Chomp broke out of the ground by total surprise, and zoomed towards the Kongs so fast that they had no chance of escape.

The Chomp bit into DK's arm and would not let go!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed DK in pain, "AAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHHH!"

Diddy screamed in extreme horror. His heart exploded into a thousand pieces from the scare that came from the Chomp's sudden appearance and the bite that DK had received.

There was worse to come …

The Chomp began to bite further down DK's arm and tried to bite into his chest in an attempt to eat him alive for lunch!

"DIDDY! DO SOMETHING!" yelled DK as he tried to struggle his arm out of the Chomp's grasp.

"W-WHAT!?" trembled a scared Diddy.

"ANYTHING! PLEEEEASE!" screamed DK.

Diddy quickly processed every possible way of throwing the Chomp's focus away from DK.

Then, he thought of something which he thought was risky but could be the only choice.

"_Well, if I don't survive this, DK, then I just wanna tell you that I love you so much and I'll miss you forever!" _thought Diddy as he crouched and backed away to build a running start.

Then, using all of the energy he had in his legs and arms, Diddy charged at the Chomp at full speed, and made a sudden jump as he approached it.

Diddy made a violent kick at the Chomp's red round body …

The Chomp lost its grasp on DK and was forced to release him.

However, it quickly began to swing around and unintentionally bite both of Diddy's legs as he was coming back down.

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Diddy as he felt his legs take multiple violent stabs.

"DIDDY!" yelled DK as he got back up and watched his nephew being attacked, having risked his life to save his uncle.

DK ran up to Diddy and used all of the muscle strength in his right arm to pull Diddy out of the Chomp's mouth. (His left arm had been wounded badly and couldn't be used.)

It was such a painful effort, but eventually, Diddy was freed from the Chomp, but not without having both of his legs torn up.

As the Chomp's grasp was lost, the Kongs were thrown backwards into a big pile of green plants.

The carnivorous plant made one last scream before sinking back underground.

The two Kongs tried to get back up, but only DK could, using one arm for support.

DK's left arm and both of Diddy's legs had been badly wounded. They were bleeding excessively, and they looked as if they were beyond repair.

"Are you okay, DK?" asked Diddy.

"I've got a bad arm," said DK, "How about you, little buddy?"

"My legs are just about destroyed!" complained Diddy, "I may never walk again! I've have to ride on your back forever!"

"I don't think that's true, my poor little buddy," said DK, "Maybe, we just need a trip to Cranky's. He'll know what to do."

"I hope he does," said Diddy.

DK picked up Diddy with one arm and placed him onto his back.

Diddy wrapped his arms around DK's shoulders while his legs dragged lazily on his uncle's back.

Soon, DK was carrying Diddy over to Cranky's Cabin. They both hoped that their old man had something that would cure their serious injuries.

The walk took a very long time. Their injuries only slowed them down even more, but the duo finally made it to Cranky's place.

DK walked up to the door and knocked on it.

Cranky opened the door with his usual unhappy look on his face.

However, once he took one glimpse at DK's arm, he gasped.

DK turned around and revealed Diddy's wounded legs.

Cranky gasped even heavier.

"What have you two been doing!?" he asked impatiently.

"A Chomp just so suddenly blasted out from underground and attacked us at such a random time!" explained DK.

"We were at a place in the jungle where Chomps usually never show up!" added Diddy, "Neither one of us saw it coming!"

"Alright!" shouted Cranky, "Geez, you two really have had quite a crazy day! Why don't you two come in and sit down?"

DK and Diddy seemed rather surprised by Cranky's rarely-seen kind mood.

The big ape stepped into the cabin and walked up to a couple of chairs.

Cranky carefully grabbed Diddy by his sides and set him down on one of the chairs, while DK took the other chair.

"How did you get both of your legs bitten?" Cranky asked Diddy.

"I was trying to get the Chomp to stop biting DK's arm, but it proved too risky for my legs," explained Diddy, "I had performed the kick, but then it grabbed me before I could come back down."

"Hmm," said Cranky, "I'm sure I've got something that'll help out the both of you."

The old ape wrestled into one of his medicine cabinets and pulled out a container full of green liquid, along with a very sharp injection needle.

Diddy's eyes went wide as he glimpsed at the needle. He hated them so much, it was like being bitten by a crazy animal or being shot at with a gun.

DK quickly patted Diddy's back to calm him down.

Cranky walked up to DK and filled the injection tube with about half of the green liquid.

"The more severe it is, the more that needs to go in there," said Cranky.

Then, the old codger took DK's left arm and poked the needle into it.

DK shut his eyes while the liquid injected into his skin.

At first, the pain was unbearable, but it eventually began to fade away very slowly until DK's arm looked as good as new.

"Uh, how could it work that fast?" the gorilla asked.

"Well, I figured you'd be wanting to get it over with as soon as possible," reasoned Cranky as he turned to a very nervous Diddy.

The poor little monkey's face was sweating badly, and his eyes leaked a few tears of fear. He tried to shake and tremble, but his bad legs gave him enough pain to not do it.

Soon, Cranky was right in front of Diddy, and he slowly brought the end of the needle over his right leg.

Diddy shut his eyes tight. He was ready to deal with the worst. A nightmare was coming true for him; for how much he hated medical shots.

Then, he felt the needle stab into his right leg like a miniature knife. The liquid injected into his skin and made the inside of his leg feel cold.

Diddy almost began to scream from the pain, but a healthy DK got out of his chair and placed his hands on his nephew's shoulders.

"It's okay, little buddy," said DK, "It's okay. Just calm down. It'll be over soon."

Diddy could barely handle the pain coming from that needle.

"Geez, calm down, Diddy," said Cranky, "It's just a simple cure."

"It feels horrible!" complained Diddy, "I can't bear it! I wish I hadn't bothered!"

"Ssshhhh, just relax, little buddy," said DK gently, "There, there, it's alright. Just take a few deep breaths and it'll be done."

Diddy tried his best, but he was still shaking in pain throughout the whole process.

However, a few minutes later, the right leg was completely painless, but the left leg was still to come.

Diddy kept his eyes shut, ready to endure the nightmare again.

Cranky poked the needle into Diddy's left leg and pushed the liquid into its injection.

Once again, Diddy began to panic and shake in horrendous pain.

"GAH!" he screamed.

"Just relax, little buddy," said DK, trying to once again calm down his nephew.

Another five minutes went by. Poor Diddy was beginning to feel sick to his stomach as he dealt with the pain throughout the curing process. He felt like he was ready to throw up at any minute now.

Eventually, the wounds on Diddy's left leg were also gone, and Cranky pulled the needle out.

"There, there, little buddy," said DK gently, "I'm sure that wasn't so hard."

"It was terrible!" cried Diddy.

"But at least I won't be having to do it again," said Cranky as he stuffed the needle back into the cabinet where it was, along with the container of green curing liquid.

"Can you walk again, little buddy?" asked DK.

Diddy put in an effort to wipe his tears away. Then, he slowly got off his chair and pressed his feet against the floor …

Nothing.

Diddy moved his legs one in front of the other, and he was quickly showing signs of walking again.

He pressed his hands against the floor and tested his ability to run on all fours.

The little monkey was back to normal again!

"YEAH, HA!" shouted Diddy excitedly with a big smile, "I'M RUNNING AGAIN! I FEEL LIKE A NEW MONKEY!"

"Hmm, at least I'm glad to hear that," grunted Cranky.

"Thank you so much, Cranky!" said Diddy happily, "Where would we be without you!?"

"I'm sure you'd both be lazing in your tree house for twenty years if you didn't have me," said Cranky.

DK and Diddy gave Cranky some strange looks.

"What!? I was just messing around with ya!" excused Cranky, "No insult on that crazy adventure you had twenty years ago!"

"Huh, sure," said Diddy sarcastically.

"It could've gone without being that crazy," added DK.

Cranky sighed.

"Whatever happened to my famous monkey jokes?" he asked himself.

"Perhaps they're so old that they don't seem funny anymore," said DK.

"Younger guys like us would rather listen to much newer senses of humor!" added Diddy.

"Alright, you two numbskulls!" said Cranky, returning to his always-so-hasty mood, "If you don't like my jokes, THEN THE BOTH OF YOU CAN JUST GET OUT OF MY CABIN AND LEAVE ME ALONE SO I CAN GET SOME PEACE AND QUIET!

"Bye, Cranky!" said DK and Diddy very quickly in unison before scurrying out of Cranky's Cabin.

Soon, the duo was back in the jungle and heading back home to their house.

"Boy, I sure hope that never happens again," said Diddy, "Talk about surprise attacks!"

"Me too, little buddy," said DK, "I must say, though; I'm very proud of you for saving my life back there."

"You're welcome, DK," said Diddy, "I may have seemingly screwed my legs into oblivion while at it, but I'd never wanna see that thing eat you. I love you too much!"

"Aw, Diddy," said DK with blushing cheeks, "I feel so touched by that. In fact, I love you so much, too! I love you so much that I'd do anything to save you from serious harm when you risk your life to save me. It's such a great way of repaying the favor. You save my life, I save yours. I save your life, you save mine."

"Aw, DK," said Diddy, also blushing.

As the Kongs approached their tree house, they ran up to the ladder and climbed up to their porch as quickly as they could.

Then, they sat on their porch swing and began to hug each other tightly.

"Thanks so much for saving me, little buddy," said DK.

"You're welcome," said Diddy, "And thank you too for pulling me out."

"You're so very welcome too, little buddy," said DK happily.

The two Kongs smiled at each other and embraced in another 'family-loving' hug and kiss.

They felt very happy to be safe again, and especially happy to be together after it was all over. Saving each others' lives would only make this bond even greater.

* * *

_**Well, after that crazy shock, it's time for me to relax for a bit, but soon …**_

… _**it's gonna be here!**_

_**Just one more chapter, and it'll be at a total of ONE HUNDRED!**_

_**I'm somehow predicting it could be tonight!**_

_**If that be the case, I'd love to see some ideas from everyone who has helped to support the ideas in this fanfic over the past two months.**_

_**I especially wanna thank VideoGameNerd123 and Twin Cats for all of those wonderful requests you've sent me so far! I love ya both!**_

_**I'd appreciate any ideas that you might think of for the upcoming 100th chapter! Heck, I might even include you both in one chapter if your requests are similar enough! I'd love to credit TWO great friends for this big number!**_

_**Anyways, I'm gonna be on break, but I'll see y'all tonight, with that possibly-epic 100th chapter! I somehow can't wait myself, but I need to refuel myself first.**_

_**Until then, I'm off.**_


	100. A glorious island adventure!

_**Ladies and gentlemen, … this is it!**_

_**The moment everyone's been waiting for …**_

_**(drum roll)**_

_**CHAPTER 100!**_

_**(Applause!)**_

_**It's time for Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong to have the day of their lives right here!**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123 AND Twin Cats!**_

_**Thank you both! I love ya so much! XD**_

_**Now, on with the show!**_

* * *

The clouds filled up the skies over a big tropical island not too far from Kongo Bongo on a typical cloudy Saturday. Rain came down in light drizzles that mixed in with the cool winds to create a soothing breeze that took away all bad feelings of rain, turning them into good feelings.

For an island like this, feelings about rain were meant to be good. Thunder and lightning rarely ever struck at all, and the rain was always light. The sun did shine every now and again, but there was never a whole 24-hour period that went without rain.

It was like a tropical paradise!

On this day, everything on the island was very quiet until a barrel-made helicopter came into view and slowly began to descend onto the marshy surface of the ground in a small open area surrounded by trees covered in moss and fruits that colored the environment.

The helicopter touched down and slowly powered down its spinning rotors.

After a few minutes, the door opened, and out came a big gorilla with a red necktie which read, 'DK'.

With him was a little monkey who was wearing a red tank top with yellow stars on it, a red cap with the 'Nintendo' logo emblazoned on the front, and a backpack filled with many gadgets and extra food.

The two primates jumped off the helicopter and walked a few feet.

They looked around and were stunned by the colorful, misty sights that awaited them on this tropical adventure.

"Wow! Just as I had dreamed of, DK!" said the little monkey.

"Me too, Diddy!" said DK.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were in for their dreamiest adventure yet! They had dreamed for years about going to a tropical island filled with lots of food, and many secrets.

"Well, … are ya ready, little buddy?" said DK to his nephew.

"I've been ready for this since the first time I dreamed of it!" answered Diddy.

"Well then, hop on, my cute little pal!" said DK playfully.

Diddy smiled at DK and excitedly jumped onto his uncle's shoulders. To him, having his big uncle carry him around a dream island felt like being an adventurous little child all over again!

DK smiled at his nephew and began to slowly walk into the misty tropical rainforest that lied just ahead of them.

As their journey began, they began to think about the amazing secrets that this island could have. It was quite big, and tropical forests were everywhere!

However, along with that, they had noticed a big temple somewhere on the island as they looked down on it in their helicopter!

"I'll bet there could be many secrets hidden among these trees," said Diddy.

"You could be right, little buddy," agreed DK.

Soon, they were deep into the jungle, and were beginning to notice so many exotic fruits which they had never laid their eyes upon before.

There were bananas, cherries, blueberries, strawberries, oranges, lemons and grapes that came in millions of sizes, colors and varieties!

Diddy let his tongue out for a few seconds. He couldn't resist thinking how tasty all of these fruits could be!

"Do you think we could take some of these delicious-looking fruits, DK?" asked Diddy excitedly.

"Well, they all look so yummy and delicious, so I'd say we should take some with us to Kongo Bongo!" agreed DK.

"WHOA-HOOO!" shouted Diddy happily.

"Let's dig in, little buddy!" said DK, "Maybe some of these could hold clues to the island's secrets!"

"Oh, boy!" said Diddy eccentrically.

The little monkey jumped off DK's shoulders and began to pick some of the most tasty-looking fruits off the ground.

DK ran up to a big pile of colorful bananas, and he began to dig some into his hands like a little excited kid.

It soon came to the point where they both had a bunch of fruits in their hands.

"Wow! How are we gonna carry all of these wonderful fruits, DK?" asked Diddy, "I would hate for us to have to leave any of them behind forever."

DK pondered some thoughts. He knew Diddy's backpack wouldn't be big enough to carry them all, and they couldn't endure endless hours of carrying big piles of fruit in their hands, but there had to be another way.

Eventually, DK spotted a pile of big baskets which lay abandoned by a tree without moss.

"Perfect!" said DK as he rushed over to the baskets, "We can use these!"

"Excellent idea, DK!" said Diddy, "I guess you can be a good thinker at times."

"Well, I'm not quite as smart-thinking as you are, but we're still a great team regardless!" said DK.

"You're right, big buddy," agreed Diddy with a grin.

The Kongs grabbed several baskets and filled them with all of the fruits they had picked. Then, they began to look at them for any clues about the island's secrets.

Soon, Diddy spotted an odd-looking banana among the big pile, and he grabbed it.

The banana was blue in color, and there appeared to be something written on it.

Diddy brought the blue banana up to his face and read the writing, …

"_On an island where rain brings happiness and fun;_

_you can bring more when your favorite song is sung."_

The Kongs looked at each other, cross-eyed, for a few seconds before they realized what it meant.

"I think I get it," said DK, "One of us has to sing our most favorite song out loud?"

"I think so," replied Diddy, "Well, we both know what your favorite song is, and mine."

"It would be too easy," said DK, "But, … couldn't there be something inside that banana that gives out any further information."

"I don't know," said Diddy, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to peel a bit of skin."

"Why not give it a try?" encouraged DK.

Diddy hesitated for a few seconds before he gathered up his courage and peeled off some of the skin. He didn't peel off the part that had the first riddle written on it, since he thought it could make a good souvenir afterward.

As Diddy peeled off the skin, except for which held the first hint, he looked at the eatable part until he found some more writing which had been done by poking small fingers into it.

Diddy read the second hint:

"_Singing can be hard if you don't have the voice power,_

_but if you're a little monkey you can shine like a tower."_

"I guess that means you, little buddy," said DK.

"M-ME!?" said Diddy with an excited smile, "It wants me to sing my personal favorite tune!"

"I'm sure that's what it is!" said DK with a grin.

With that, Diddy unstrapped his backpack from his shoulders, and he dug in for his tiny portable music player. He squeezed the ear-buds into his ears and he turned on his player.

He quickly scrolled the artist list down to Pendulum. Then, he scrolled down again until 'Watercolour' appeared on the screen.

Without any hesitation, Diddy punched the play button and turned to face some trees. Behind those trees, sunshine was trying to break in through the mist, but was struggling to do so.

Diddy seemed to understand the reason for that. Music could be the cure for it.

Just as he began to stare into those trees, his ears were treated to the brass instrumentation that opened up Pendulum's 'Watercolour'. His ears loved it every time!

Then, Diddy cleared his throat just as Rob Swire's voice was about to sing into his ears.

Then, … the singing began …

"_When I'm falling down,_

_will you pick me up again?_

_When I'm too far gone,_

_Dead in the eyes of my friends._

_Will you take me out of here?_

_When I'm staring down the barrel_

_When I'm blinded by the lights_

_When I cannot see your face._

_Take me out of here_

_Take me out of here_

_Take me out of here_

_Take me out of HEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRREEEEEEEE!"_

That was when Swire's voice went through a very long stretch for that one word; here.

DK was impressed by Diddy's seemingly-perfect imitation of Swire.

Along with that, the percussion had kicked in completely, and the music was now in a drum and bass rhythm!

Diddy stopped to catch his breath for a few precious seconds before continuing:

"_All I believe and all I've known_

_are being taken from me; can't get home._

_Led to a world where worlds collide_

_Let their fear collapse, bring no surprise_

_Take me out of HEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRREEEEEEEE!"_

Another long 'here' stretch, then the little monkey stopped again to catch his breath.

Then came a popular repetitive part:

"_Feed the fire, break your vision_

_Throw your fists up, come on with me._

_Feed the fire, break your vision_

_Throw your fists up, come on with me._

_Feed the fire, break your vision_

_Throw your fists up, come on with me._

_Feed the fire, break your vision_

_Throw your fists up, come on with me."_

Then, an instrumental break with seemingly nothing but a single brass instrument, followed by a few buildup instruments to add some more sound.

DK had become so attached to Diddy's wonderful singing. He couldn't hear the music in his nephew's ears, but the singing alone was enough to make it sound so wonderful to the big ape.

Immediately after that was a calm part that was accompanied by light percussion and instrumentation:

"_Just stay where you are_

_Let your fear subside_

_Just stay where you are_

_If there's nothing to hide."_

Then, the heavy drums began to buildup again, along with the 'returning' serious brass:

Swire's vocals would also go through a buildup process which Diddy did his best to imitate as if he was singing behind a special type of microphone:

"_Feed the fire, break your vision_

_Throw your fists up, come on with me._

_Feed the fire, break your vision_

_Throw your fists up, come on with me."_

Then, the drum and bass rhythms were back on full power for the remainder of the song, but Diddy wasn't done yet:

"_Feed the fire, break your vision_

_Throw your fists up, come on with me._

_Feed the fire, break your vision_

_Throw your fists up, come on with me._

_Feed the fire, break your vision_

_Throw your fists up, come on with me._

_Feed the fire, break your vision_

_Throw your fists up, come on with me!"_

That was the end of the singing part. Diddy let the rest of the song finish off, headbanging his neck while at it.

While Diddy was singing the final part, DK sneaked a camera out of Diddy's backpack and took a snapshot of his little buddy singing.

Then, the 5-minute-long song was over.

Diddy pulled off his ear buds and shut off his tiny music player before stuffing it back into his backpack.

(**A/N: I know I must be crazy, but I just HAD to put that song in there! I REALLY JUST HAD TO!**)

Then, as Diddy began to hold himself still, the sunshine began to break into their area!

DK came up behind Diddy and gently placed a hand around his shoulders while sticking the camera back into his nephew's backpack.

The sunshine became brighter, and it soon revealed a path that led towards their next clue!

While that was happening, another small bright light suddenly shone right in front of them and turned into a sparkly red jewel!

"Well, little buddy, your singing has really become much better than it was before," said DK happily.

"Thanks, DK," chuckled Diddy with blushing cheeks.

They turned their attention to the red jewel.

"I wonder if this jewel could be the key to something?" said Diddy curiously.

"I don't know, little buddy," said DK, "Why don't we take it with us? It could come in handy if it is the key to something. Remember when we had to open Kongo Bongo's Golden Temple with jewel-like orbs?"

"Yeah, I remember that vividly," said Diddy in a happy tone, "This could be a similar place we might be heading to!"

"Let's take that shiny thing with us and continue on with our journey, little buddy!" encouraged DK.

Diddy took the jewel and slipped it into his backpack.

Then, the two Kongs grabbed their baskets full of fruit, and they began to follow the sunlit pathway which led them to a brighter part of the island.

The duo walked side-by-side while they gazed at the bright light.

Surely, this light was no just any old light; it was something special that brought these two primates so much happiness that would soon lie ahead of them.

"I'm getting good feelings just by looking at that light," commented Diddy.

"So am I," said DK.

The primates happily continued to follow the light for a long while until they found themselves entering another area of tropical rainforest.

As the sun lit up the skies above, the tall trees came into view.

Many of the trees were covered with moss. Some of the moss created what looked like ropes or swings that hung down from some of the trees.

What caught the Kongs' attention were dozens of miniature waterfalls that streamed down from rocks and created a swamp-like pond which circled the area like a looping river. The wet grass it flowed around looked like a round island surrounded by much bigger rainforests around it.

The circle of land was about the diameter of a football field. More fruit-like plants occupied the ground along with a beautiful variety of flowers; everything from roses, dandelions, violets, etc.

The two Kongs jumped over the flowing water and stepped onto the small circular island in hope of finding the second big clue.

While at it, they picked out some fancy-looking flowers to add to their souvenirs along with their fruits.

Eventually, DK noticed a giant sunflower which had some small writing on the center.

The ape walked up to the sunflower and gazed at what the writing said. As Diddy jumped alongside him and looked at the writing on the flower, they read it together:

"_If you want to take a glimpse at the temple of your dreams,_

_it's time for an ape to have fun with the choices free."_

DK quickly gained a sense on what it meant; …

Tickling Diddy!

Diddy began to feel nervous that tickling could be the answer. He slowly began to back away from his uncle just in case.

However, as the little monkey backed up, he bumped into a big rose which also had writing on it.

"Wait a minute, that wasn't there before," said Diddy.

He was sure that this rose was not sitting here just a minute previously. It could have been waiting for them to read the sunflower!

Diddy gazed at the rose and found more writing. He decided to read it out loud to DK.

"_An ape must give his little nephew some fun,_

_and it shall be tickling under the sun."_

Diddy was shocked. DK had to tickle him!

"I guess this is our lucky day, little buddy!" said DK playfully.

Diddy gulped, knowing that he had to be tickled or else their quest would come to a halt.

The little monkey made no attempt to escape from DK, and within no time the ape had picked up Diddy and sat down on a spot directly under the sunlight so that the yellowish light shone down right on them.

Then, the time for tickling had come!

The duo set down their baskets of fruit and flowers, then DK pinned Diddy's arms down and squeezed them into his folded legs so that he could use both of his own hands to tickle him.

And so, the ape decided to begin with Diddy's belly.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle, my cute little Diddy!" said DK playfully as he wiggled his fingers all over Diddy's sensitive belly.

Diddy immediately began to giggle and shake as the sensations tickled him so much.

"Gahehehehehehehehehehehehehee!" giggled Diddy cutely, "Thahahahahahahahat tihihihihickles!"

"Oh, that's only the beginning," said DK.

Diddy knew what that meant. This was gonna go on for a long time!

DK kept on tickling Diddy's belly for several minutes until he decided to give him a short break which lasted less than fifteen seconds.

Then, DK went for Diddy's stomach for a bit, which also tickled him so much.

Soon after, the ape drew his fingers upward towards Diddy's most ticklish spot: his neck.

"EEKAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Diddy as he felt his neck being tickled in so many ways.

DK drew his fingers on Diddy's neck in circle patterns, zigzag patterns, and even in some poking wiggles.

It all tickled Diddy so much that he wouldn't be letting that smile off his face for quite some time.

Then, DK decided to blow a raspberry on Diddy's belly, and he did just that.

"OOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" screamed Diddy loudly in the same way he would every time a raspberry was blown on his belly.

Next, DK lifted Diddy's feet and began to gently poke his cute little toes.

"Heehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehee!" giggled Diddy in cute high-pitched squeals.

"Aw, you have such precious little feet, Diddy," said DK, "And even more precious toes!"

With that, DK wrapped an arm around Diddy's back and lifted him up slightly, while he used his other arm to keep his nephew's feet up to his face.

Then, the ape began to gently nibble on Diddy's cute toes.

"Naaaheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee!" laughed Diddy cutely with a big smile.

Diddy's smile made him look as if he was having so much fun!

"You look like you're enjoying yourself, little buddy!" commented DK, "I love it when we enjoy each other!"

"I sohohohohohohohomehohohohohow feeheheheheheheel as ihihihif I ahahahahaham!" giggled Diddy, admitting that he was, for once, enjoying being tickled by DK!

"That's what I like to hear, my cute little Diddy-buddy!" said DK playfully.

With that, DK blew a few raspberries on Diddy's feet which tickled them even more, and forced Diddy into a fit of high-pitched squeals of laughter.

"HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" laughed Diddy happily.

Yep! He actually was loving it for once!

DK messed around with Diddy's feet a little more, then he set them back down and blew a surprise raspberry on his stomach.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" yelled Diddy in laughter.

DK lifted his head again, and he smiled brightly at his happy little, giggling nephew.

"And now, for our Grand Finale," commented DK.

Diddy knew what that meant.

The little monkey smiled and giggled in anticipation of what was to come next:

A great, big raspberry kiss from his favorite big brotherly/fatherly uncle!

And come it did!

DK lowered his head and sucked Diddy's entire face, from his chin up to his nose, into his mouth and licked it briefly before letting out the huge blow!

The raspberry kiss had begun!

The kiss vibrated Diddy's head and shook his body slightly as the little monkey felt more tickled than ever.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" laughed Diddy in a happy tone that was muffled inside DK's mouth.

Diddy could already feel the saliva from both of their mouths splattering all over his face while DK was kissing him lovingly. The little monkey felt so loved at that moment, yet also so tickled.

DK blew again and tickled Diddy even more with his raspberry kisses!

"MMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" laughed Diddy.

After one last kiss, DK lifted his head and looked happily down at Diddy, who was in a shaking fit of cute, happy giggles and a smile that could be plastered on his face for the rest of their dream adventure!

DK wiped the saliva off of Diddy's face and slowly lifted him into a situp position.

"I'm so glad you actually liked it today," said DK as he held Diddy's wrists behind his back with one hand and tickled his face again with the other hand.

Diddy kicked his legs slightly as the sensations were once again so ticklish. He giggled and giggled for what seemed like a long time.

"Knowing thahahahahahahahat wehehehee are behehest buddies, I cohohohouldn't help but lohohohohove ihihihihit!" giggled Diddy happily.

"Aw, I'm so glad, little buddy," said DK.

DK hugged Diddy with both of his arms wrapped around his back, still holding his nephew's wrists behind his back, and the two Kongs kissed each other on the lips in an 'uncle/nephew-loving' embrace for about a minute before they began to notice a small piece of earth sink and allow the tiny river to create a new route which again pointed towards the yellowish sunlight on the western horizon.

The Kongs rubbed each others' cheeks while they watched the new river form and create a new pathway where some trees suddenly separated from each other very slowly until a clear sunlit path was once again lying ahead of them with more glory to follow.

DK took this opportunity to dig their camera out of Diddy's backpack again and take a fluffy picture of them together.

DK pointed the camera at himself and Diddy, and he stretched his arm out so that they were both in the shot.

They both smiled brightly, then DK took the shot.

The ape brought the camera closer to Diddy and showed him the picture …

It looked very fluffy indeed!

"Aw," said Diddy cutely as he admired their picture.

As that was happening, another small light appeared like a tiny fly and rapidly grew into the size of a bowling ball. Seconds later, it turned into a sparkling yellow jewel.

"Well, Diddy, my precious little boy," said DK, briefly acting like a loving father rather than an uncle to Diddy, "Our loving bond has brought us even closer than ever. Closer together, … and closer to the biggest secrets of this island."

"Aw, DK, my favorite big buddy," said Diddy happily, "I love you so much!"

"I love you so much too, little buddy!" said DK with such a happy tone, "You wanna ride on me again?"

"I'd love to," replied Diddy, "We could relax together while walking."

DK giggled at Diddy's comment and smiled at him some more while putting the camera back into his nephew's backpack.

"Okay, little buddy," he said, "Let's go."

DK lifted Diddy off his lap and placed him onto his shoulders. Then, he grasped Diddy's wrists and wrapped them around his own neck.

"Let's not forget this shiny gem," said DK as he looked at the yellow jewel which glistened right in front of them.

Finally, the ape got up to his feet, grabbed the yellow jewel and their fruit/flower baskets, and began to walk down the next sunlit path towards whatever secret would come next.

As their peaceful walk began, Diddy gently pressed his head down on the back of DK's head and rubbed it slowly as if he was relaxing into a light sleep.

"Aw, Diddy, my sweet little buddy," said DK as he felt Diddy cuddle his head, "I'm sure you won't be falling asleep for a little while, are ya?"

"I don't know," said Diddy weakly, as if he was tired, "I might just gently relax on you for a while since there's really nothing around here but a beautiful pathway that could take a little while to reach the end of."

"Alright, Diddy," said DK softly, "I'll let you sleep for a bit while I carry you towards our next destination, but I'll be waking ya once we get there, okay?"

"Okay, big buddy," said Diddy with a yawn.

With that, Diddy leaned his right ear on the soft fur of DK's head, and he slowly closed his eyes. DK grabbed hold of Diddy's legs and wrists so that he could keep himself comfortably sleeping on him like a cute little baby monkey.

"Aw, you are so cute, Diddy," whispered DK.

He felt sure that Diddy just about heard those cuddly words.

The walk down this bright path took quite a while, but DK and Diddy, who was still slightly awake, both found their good feelings getting even better every minute they got closer to the island's biggest secret.

They remembered that the sunflower mentioned something about a temple. Maybe, just maybe, this temple could hold the island's biggest secret of all.

As the path came close to its end, Diddy seemed to have Pendulum's 'Watercolour' song stuck in his head, having only just sung it less than an hour ago.

(**A/N: FYI: I blasted my TV's speakers with that same song the whole time I wrote this chapter! Several hours of 'Watercolour' nonstop really trances me! LOL!**)

At last, the Kongs came to the end of the pathway, and they were again in a more open jungle area.

However, what lied right at the very center of the area was a huge temple!

"This very temple could be what holds the very secret of this huge island," whispered DK to Diddy.

"It looks so big, it could only be the place we're looking for," agreed Diddy.

Diddy sat up on DK's shoulders and began to feel very excited.

DK ran on all fours as fast as he could towards the temple while Diddy kept his arms tightly wrapped around his uncle's neck to keep from falling off.

It wasn't long before they reached the entrance of this brilliantly-shining temple.

The duo looked around until they noticed two empty holes next to the sealed door.

DK put down the fruit/flower baskets and looked at the yellow jewel in his hand. He quickly remembered that there was a red one as well.

"Ya still got that red jewel, little buddy?" DK asked Diddy.

Diddy reached into his backpack and felt around for the red jewel.

Eventually, he felt something hard and pulled it out.

Yes, it was the same red jewel he had earned them for singing Pendulum's 'Watercolour'!

Diddy handed the red jewel to DK, and the big ape carefully placed each of the gems into the two holes.

They stood and waited for a minute before they felt a small vibration coming from the ground.

Then, the door slowly began to open.

"Ya ready for some fun, little buddy!?" said DK.

"You betcha!" replied Diddy happily.

Slowly but surely, the temple door opened and revealed a long, dimly-lit hallway which could only lead to the treasure of their dreams!

"Let's go, Diddy!" said DK playfully as he picked up their fruit/flower baskets.

"WAAA, HOOO!" shouted Diddy excitedly as DK carried him into the temple.

As soon as they were inside under the low lights, Diddy slid off DK's shoulders and came down on his feet.

"Let's go on together like a cute pair," said DK.

"I'd love that!" replied Diddy excitedly.

Diddy walked in front of DK with their fruit/flower baskets strapped over both of his arms, and the ape grasped his nephew's hands into a tight squeeze. Then, DK lowered his head slightly so that he was closer to Diddy's head.

"Ready, Diddy?"

"I'm ready, DK."

The two Kongs walked together front-to-back. Diddy walked right in front of DK while the ape kept Diddy's hands squeezed into his giant fists. They looked a lot like a father/son pair at that moment.

As they continued down the hallway, they were reminded of the Golden Temple on Kongo Bongo. This temple they were in right now seemed to look a lot like it in many ways. The walls were gold-colored, and the only real light source was a yellowish light well ahead of them.

Still, the Kongs kept on walking together, getting closer and closer to their biggest treasure yet.

After another very long walk, they entered the giant treasure room!

The floor was flooded with golden coins and bananas, but the biggest surprise was to be right up a big flight of stairs, just like in Kongo Bongo's Golden Temple.

Add to that, on the higher deck were two giant statues.

The one on the right seemed to resemble DK, while the left statue resembled Diddy!

Both of the statues, each at a different size, had a fist that was pointing towards a huge golden banana that was floating just under the ceiling.

"WOW!" shouted Diddy in surprise.

"It seems like the Golden Temple on Kongo Bongo all over again!" said DK, "Let's take a picture of this!"

DK reached into Diddy's backpack for their camera once again, and he quickly snapped a picture of the golden banana and statues.

"Wouldn't you agree that this is seemingly the Golden Temple all over again, little buddy?" asked DK as he slipped the camera back into Diddy's backpack.

"Yeah! Except, I could be sure that whatever is in that banana could be different than the one on Kongo Bongo," said Diddy.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said DK, "Let's head up and find out!"

DK released Diddy's hands from his grasp, and they both excitedly ran up the stairs towards the giant banana.

As soon as they were on the higher deck, they gazed at the huge golden banana.

"Same as last time?" said Diddy, setting the fruit/flower baskets down.

"You betcha!" answered DK.

Diddy jumped as high as he could, and he landed on top of the banana. DK also jumped and grabbed the banana with his hands.

Diddy pressed his feet down as hard as he could, while DK pulled on the huge golden fruit.

Together, the duo successfully brought the banana down to the floor right below them.

Diddy jumped off the banana and stood beside on the opposite side of DK.

The little monkey jumped in happiness as DK began to pull the banana open.

Somehow, it seemed that his strength alone was not enough to open it.

Diddy scratched his head in confusion, then a light bulb went off in his head.

"Together?" he said.

"Together!" accepted DK.

Diddy grabbed the same end that DK was holding onto. Then, together, they pulled as hard as they could.

Sure enough, the strength of two loved buddies paid off …

The banana's skin peel came open, and another golden light shone out of it.

The Kongs looked inside and waited for the light to dim down so that they could see what was inside.

As soon as the light had died down, the two primates looked inside and were in for a huge surprise …

…

A gigantic banana coin rested inside it. However, there was something about it that was very special!

Together, DK and Diddy pulled the heavy coin out of the banana and they carefully set it down on the floor next to it.

They examined it and found a very long message on it.

"You wanna read it, little buddy?" asked DK playfully.

"Why don't we both read it, big buddy?" suggested Diddy.

"I don't know. Why don't we!?" replied DK.

They both laughed and began to read the message:

"_To Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong; the only two Kongs that could ever be considered as the best duo of monkeys on earth!"_

"It's for us, DK!" shouted Diddy excitedly, jumping with joy.

DK chuckled and wrapped an arm around Diddy's back as they continued to read the coin's message:

"_In commemoration of the upcoming twentieth anniversary of your first heroic adventure together, this coin shall be gifted to the both of you for your twenty years of bravery, strength, friendship, and teamwork that has kept many of these islands in peace, including yours._

"_Donkey Kong, your strengths and muscle power is seemingly no match for any other inhabitant around these parts. You really are the King of the Jungles of Kongo Bongo!_

"_Diddy Kong, the fastest monkey around these parts, your bravery has greatly turned from a weakness to a strength! Let us all hope that you will eventually become a very brave ruler as the heir to your great uncle, Donkey Kong!_

"_For twenty years, you have been tested with the greatest risks of your lives, but you have fought them valiantly with smart minds, extraordinary monkeying abilities, and big hearts. May your hearts forever grow strongly and your bravery become one of your biggest strengths, shall you ever need to face the risks again in coming years._

"_May this coin bring with you many memories of your past and bring you warm feelings and an even closer family bond than ever before. Your feelings toward each other shall become warmer and happier than ever, and you shall forever go down in history as the greatest duo of primates on this earth!_

"_Happy twentieth anniversary to you both;_

_Donkey and Diddy Kong,_

_forever the greatest family of monkeys on Kongo Bongo!"_

As they got to the end of the very touchy message, they exchanged happy tears with each other and embraced each other in another very tight hug.

"What a lovely passage!" said Diddy happily.

"I never thought anyone could write something so touchy about us!" said DK.

"Speaking of which, I wish we knew who wrote it," added Diddy.

"I'm not sure if we'll ever know, little buddy," said DK, "There doesn't seem to be a contributing name on it."

"I guess it was just a coincidence," said Diddy.

"Oh, it had to be more than just that, Diddy," said DK, "I'm sure this was only just recently put in here for us."

"I'm sure you're right, DK," agreed Diddy, "It's just so amazing that we found this amazing dream-like tropical island that turned out to be just for us!"

"You got that right, little Diddy-buddy!" said DK in a playful tone.

Diddy giggled playfully and messed around with DK for a while until they began to wonder if there was anything else in the giant banana.

They looked inside the banana again and found many pictures of themselves being stored in there!

"Wow!" said Diddy as he grabbed several pictures and adored how wonderful he and DK looked together in them.

Every single picture was one of DK and Diddy together! Most of them were fluffy-looking pictures, while others were small professionally-made portraits of themselves in action, possibly from some of their previous quests.

Some even pictured them kicking some Kremling butt, some Tiki butt, and some Snowmad butt!

"Wow!" shouted Diddy eccentrically, "This is the best treasure I've ever laid my eyes upon!"

"Me too!" said DK.

"We've gotta take all of these home with us!" added Diddy, "We really should!"

"Alright then, little buddy!" said DK happily, "Let's gather them all up and stick them into your backpack!"

Diddy turned his back towards DK and opened his backpack.

DK gathered every single picture from the banana in his hands and stuffed them ALL into a special pocket in Diddy's backpack. This pocket would keep them safe even when Diddy used his jet pack.

Diddy zipped his lucky pocket shut and smiled with extreme pleasure. He was to be carrying a bunch of wonderful pictures in his backpack all the way back home to Kongo Bongo!

Now, about the banana coin …

It was quite heavy for the both of them to lift, but they decided that it was really the only way.

Then, Diddy looked down towards a nearby door and felt sure that it was the exit.

"Maybe we can head out that way?" said Diddy, pointing to the exit door.

DK took notice and found it to be a splendid idea.

However, something else quickly filled their minds.

"What about all of these precious coins!?" they said together in unison.

They desperately looked around for anything that could help out.

Their baskets had already been filled with tons of fruit and flowers, so they wouldn't be much help with the coins.

However, Diddy soon spotted a gigantic backpack which seemed to be fit for DK.

"Hey, DK, I've think you've got luck on your side!" commented Diddy as he rushed over to the giant backpack and grabbed it.

"Why, Diddy, you are such a genius!" commented DK with a warm smile.

Diddy brought DK the backpack and strapped it over his uncle's shoulders.

Then, the duo dived down towards the coins and began to scoop them in giant handfuls!

Even though there were hundreds of coins scattered all over the floor, DK and Diddy had luck on their side!

They monkeyed around the temple and managed to scoop up every coin that was on the floor.

The size of DK's backpack was big enough to store all of the coins!

Eventually, there they were with the complete treasure now theirs!

This made them feel so lucky to have gone on this dream journey!

Today, the difference was that this was no dream! It was all real! It was a moment they would both cherish for the rest of their lives!

DK zipped his backpack shut, and they ran back up to the upper deck and grabbed their fruit/flower baskets, each strapping one over an arm.

Finally, there came the task of carrying the big coin out of the temple.

Then, DK came up with an idea …

"Here, little buddy," he said, "I'll take one end, and you take the other. I'll lead down the stairs and you follow me down carefully."

"Okay. Got it!" said Diddy.

DK lifted one side of the coin while Diddy bravely lifted the opposite end.

Then, slowly but surely, they carefully began to bring the heavy coin down the stairs towards the exit of the now-empty temple.

A one-time treasure surprise would become theirs to take home and cherish forever.

It took a very long time, but the two primates gradually brought the coin down to the bottom of the stairs. Then, they sped up slightly, walking their way to the exit door.

As they approached the door, it slowly began to open on its own to allow the Kongs through without having to set the coin down.

Sure enough, with all the strength they had left, the primates wrestled the golden coin out of the temple and into the yellowish sunlight of the open jungle surrounding the huge building.

As the temple's doors closed for good, the Kongs set the coin down and shook off the sweat.

"Whew!" said Diddy as he shook some sweat off his face, "What a workout that was!"

"Yeah!" said DK, brushing some sweat off his arms, "But how are we gonna take this back to our helicopter?"

Diddy had quickly hatched another idea.

The little monkey quickly jumped back onto DK's shoulders.

"Fetch me both of our baskets," he said.

DK held up both of their fruit/flower baskets, and the red-capped simian dug out a roll of tape from his backpack.

He took some tape and pressed it down on the baskets very hard so that they wouldn't shoot open on their way back.

Then, Diddy put the tape back in his backpack and strapped both baskets over his arms. DK grabbed the coin again and just managed to lift it up to his chin.

Diddy stretched his arms under DK's armpits and gripped both of his hands on the coin to help DK hold their grasp, then the little monkey shook his backpack open and activated his jet pack.

The jet pack quickly began to do it thing …

Diddy began to carry DK, their coin, and the rest of their treasures up into the air and nearly strain his little muscles towards the direction where their helicopter was waiting.

For Diddy, this had to be the most difficult load he ever carried, but with DK's tight grasp, the little monkey had luck on his side!

It took them a while, but eventually, Diddy had brought his uncle and their shared treasures right over their helicopter.

Diddy flew down to the cockpit and slowly floated their items, and DK, inside just before his jet pack deactivated.

DK landed right in the pilot's seat, sitting down!

Diddy pressed his hand against his seat and acrobatically swung himself into the sitting position.

DK placed their coin right in the middle of the seating area, and he closed the door.

All of their treasures remained intact as they flew into the cockpit.

They briefly checked everything to make sure they did not lose a single coin, fruit or flower.

Nothing was lost!

Ensured that everything was intact, DK turned the engines on and put his seat belt on. Diddy put his belt on, too.

"Let's go ahead and take one last glance at this island, little buddy," said DK.

Diddy reached for his backpack and dug out their camera.

The little monkey brought the lens to his eyes and began to take some shots of the island while he had a chance.

DK flew around to give his little nephew some more opportunities at snapshots on some of the places they went to while on their glorious journey.

Diddy captured shots of just about everywhere they went, from the beautiful round river to the big treasure-filled (well, was treasure-filled) temple.

"Who knows?" said Diddy, "Someday, that temple might get filled up again with more treasures for others to cherish in the future. This day might have been our turn!"

"I agree with you a hundred percent on that one!" said DK in a happy tone.

Once Diddy got all the pictures, they took one last glimpse at the wondrous island before giving it their final goodbyes.

Then, DK finally steered the helicopter back towards Kongo Bongo and flew out of the mist that covered the island they had dreamed about for so long.

A long while later, the duo was back on Kongo Bongo with all of their precious treasures!

All of their fruits, flowers and coins were in their backpacks and baskets.

They again had to struggle with their coin, but Diddy once again used his jet pack to carry them up over the jungle and over to their home tree house.

In no time, the duo's most precious treasures of all-time were finally in their own house!

They set their backpacks on the living room sofa and wrestled the coin into a spot in which it rested up against the living room wall and shined as a souvenir forevermore!

Their fruits and flowers were all carried to the kitchen and, although they were eatable, they were set up on top of the pantry and refrigerator, and also in a line on the counter against the wall as new kitchen decorations!

And finally, as for their coins, they were to be kept in DK's room, where the ape would keep them secretly hidden inside one of his drawers. Only he and Diddy would know where they were!

At last, the two Kongs went to relaxing comfortably on their sofa, and they quickly started out by giving each other a big bear hug.

As they hugged each other, DK pulled their camera out of Diddy's backpack, and they began to gaze at the wonderful pictures they took while on their dream-like island adventure.

Perhaps, their most-favored one was the moment they took after DK playfully tickled Diddy!

"Aw, you look so cute in that one, little buddy!" said DK sweetly.

"Aw, shucks, DK! You are so sweet!" replied Diddy happily, "I love you so much, my favorite big Donkey Kong-buddy!"

"Aw, I love you so much too, my cute, sweet, genius-little Diddy Kong!" said DK playfully.

"Aw!" repeated Diddy with some happy tears.

They hugged each other again and embraced in another 'family-love' moment that seemed to last for hours.

Over the next few hours, and gazed at all of their pictures and enjoyed looking at the good times they had on that glorious island adventure.

Without a doubt, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong could never have had an adventure as wonderful as this one, and they were sure they would never again have one that was anywhere near as pleasant as this one!

* * *

_**Well, there you have it! 100 CHAPTERS! YEEE, HAAAA!**_

_**100 WAYS FOR DONKEY KONG AND DIDDY KONG TO HAVE FUN WITH EACH OTHER AND ENJOY BEING TOGETHER AS A GREAT, HAPPY FAMILY!**_

_**WHAT AN ADORABLE UNCLE/NEPHEW COUPLE THEY ARE!**_

_**Man, I just loved writing this big chapter! I really enjoyed making it incredibly fluffy … and very detailed! Besides, I wanted to make this one long because of how important a milestone it can be; one hundred chapters!**_

_**I wanna give out a million big thanks to VideoGameNerd123 and Twin Cats for your ideas on this big chapter! You two are both the greatest friends I've ever had on FanFiction! I LOVE YOU BOTH SO MUCH! XD**_

_**Oh, and by the way, just because it's made it to 100 chapters, doesn't necessarily mean it's all coming to an end!**_

_**YEP! I'M STILL OPEN FOR REQUESTS! I sense there may still be some possibilities that haven't happened yet, although it may not seem that way. There could be more than 100 ways for those two to enjoy each others' company. It just depends on what we like to picture them doing! I feel there's no end to this fanfic just yet! There's still more to be included, but what could it be? We'll just have to wait and see, won't we!? :)**_

_**Well, everyone, on that note, this is DiddyKF1 signing off for the night, but not officially signing off on this fanfic! I'll be coming up with more possibilities that could do with some help from all of you loyal writers and readers out there in the world!**_

_**For now, I'm gonna try to drain out my Pendulum-'Watercolour' trance. Until then, ladies and gentlemen, … good night … and good luck! ;)**_


	101. Vine Swinging

_**SURPRISE!**_

_**I told y'all I wasn't ending this at 100 chapters! I'm still on full swing! XD**_

_**Let the triple-digit chapters begin!**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was a beautiful Friday evening on Kongo Bongo. The sunset phase was just beginning, and the skies transformed into an array of warm colors.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were hanging around in the jungle in front of a tree, reflecting on their recent dream-like tropical jungle adventure.

"I felt like a little childish, adventurous baby the whole time!" said Diddy with a smile.

"I kinda felt a little younger too!" admitted DK, "You would think that an island like that could only appear in your dreams, but then it turns out to be a reality bu surprise!"

"I loved every minute of it!" added Diddy, "I thought the wet, mossy jungles were beautiful!"

"I liked those too!" said DK, "Don't ya just love seeing trees filled with mossy vines and swings up near the canopies?"

"Yeah, those are the most beautiful vines of all!" said Diddy.

Then, the little monkey pondered something.

"Wow! This talk about vines and swings makes me wanna swing on a vine myself right now!" said Diddy eccentrically.

"Me too, little buddy," said DK, "Why don't we climb up a tree and go for a swing?"

"Yeah, let's!" replied Diddy in an excited tone.

Diddy quickly got up to his feet and began to climb the tree they were sitting in front of. DK followed his nephew up to where they could reach for the vines.

Then, Diddy slipped downward slightly and grabbed onto DK's neck while sitting on his shoulders.

"Ya ready for a vine swing, little buddy!?" asked DK excitedly.

"I'm as ready as ever, big buddy! Let's GO!" answered Diddy, behaving even more excitedly.

DK jumped off the tree and grabbed hold of the nearest vine as Diddy held on tightly to his uncle's neck.

"Hold on tight, Diddy!" said DK as he began to swing on the vine.

Diddy quickly began to childishly enjoy the thrills of vine-swinging with his uncle! He swung his legs up and down in excitement.

"Hold on, little buddy!" said DK as he jumped off the first vine and reached for the next one.

The winds began to pick up speed, making the vines swing even faster and further.

"WEEEEEEEEEE!" shouted Diddy as he enjoyed the ride.

To Diddy, it felt like being on a swinging ride in a funfair! However, something like this would seemingly guarantee an everyday swinging ride in the jungle, whether he was alone or with DK!

Then, with the winds blowing in their favor, DK began to jump from vine to vine, swinging around the jungle, while Diddy held on tightly to his uncle's neck and enjoyed every second of their vine-swinging fun!

"WEEEEE, HOOOOOO!" yelled Diddy happily.

"Having fun, my cute little Diddy-buddy!?" said DK with a grin.

"I love vine-swinging with you, big buddy!" replied Diddy excitedly.

"Well, keep hanging on, Diddy, 'cus we're gonna go for one crazy swing after this next vine!"

Sure enough, their next vine was a very long one that hung down all the way from the top of the canopy! This could mean one thing …

A fun roller-coaster like swing!

DK grabbed the vine, and Diddy dug his hands into DK's necktie for a tighter grasp.

Then, the winds picked up, and the vine began to swing, sending the two Kongs down towards the ground very fast.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAA!" they both screamed as they went down.

Once the vine had reached its lowest point, it carried the two Kongs back up again towards the next small vine.

As soon as they were high enough, DK jumped off and grabbed the next vine.

They stayed on for a few more swings, then they began to slide down.

"Whew!" said DK.

"What a ride!" added Diddy.

"You said it, little buddy!" said DK, "I had a lot of fun!"

"So did I!" said Diddy, "I had so much fun that I wish I could do it all day and all night!"

"I know, little buddy," replied DK, "But, … it's getting pretty late. It's about time we headed back home."

"I know! Why don't we vine-swing back to our house!?" suggested Diddy.

"Well, why didn't I think of that!? Hang on, Diddy-buddy!"

With that, DK climbed back up the vine and swung onto the next one while Diddy kept his grip on DK's neck very tight so that he could stay on his shoulders and swing around with him.

DK swung Diddy around from vine to vine towards their house at high speed.

Diddy once again enjoyed the whole ride his uncle was giving him!

"WEEEEEEE, HAAAAAA!" screamed Diddy in enjoyment, "YAAAAAY, HOOOOOOOO!"

DK grinned at his nephew's fun screeches and kept on going until they were in front of their tree house.

The ape swung back and forth on the last vine until he had gained enough momentum for a big jump.

Then, DK jumped as far as he could, and they landed right on their porch!

"Whew! That was tiring, … but fun!" said DK.

"I loved it, DK!" said Diddy happily, "You always give me such thrilling rides! Running or swinging, you are so fun to ride and relax on! I love you so much!"

"I love you so much too, Diddy!" said DK in a very happy voice, "I love carrying you around places and giving you such fun rides around Kongo Bongo! I even like it when you relax and sleep on me when there's nothing to do. It makes me feel warm too, knowing that you're with me and enjoying our togetherness."

"Awww," said Diddy with blushing cheeks.

DK carried Diddy into their living room, and they sat down on the couch side-by-side.

Then, Diddy scooted into DK's lap and wrapped his arms around his uncle's neck again, this time, embracing him in a hug.

DK smiled and wrapped his arms around Diddy's back in a loving embrace.

"The two of us seem to make just about a great … 'everything' together! A great duo of fighters, … a great family, … a great relaxing couple, … and a great thrill for each other!" said DK with a big grin.

Diddy grinned back at DK and said, "You're right, DK! We do make a great 'everything' together! There's nothing that we can't do when we're so close to each other, cuddling in so many ways! We make great partners for each other, and we make great company for each other when no one else is around!"

"You've said it all, my precious little boy!" said DK playfully.

The Kongs giggled and joked with each other on the couch over the next hour while continuously hugging each other, knowing how much they loved each other as a wonderful family!

* * *

_**More family fluffiness has come from vine-swinging! I knew there would still be more possibilities, especially since they live in the jungle!**_

_**I've got another request in the waiting line, coming up shortly, so don't miss it!**_

_**See ya then! :)**_


	102. Fireworks

_**Oh, I'm still feeling so energized today, I think I'll go right ahead and put up the next one! :)**_

_**Requested by Twin Cats.**_

* * *

It was a beautiful, starry Friday night on Kongo Bongo. Tonight seemed to be a rather special one …

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were sitting together on a tree branch high above the ground, gazing at the night skies.

"I can't wait to see them go off, DK!" said Diddy in excitement.

"Me neither, Diddy!" replied DK, also extremely excited, "This should be the best display of fireworks in Kongo Bongo history!"

The duo waited a few more minutes while they quietly listened to the crickets and ocean waves that soothed the environment.

Then, a few minutes later, they saw a streak of light shoot up into the sky, creating a high-pitched screaming noise as it flew. As it reached a certain height way up over the island, it exploded into a round ball of red-colored streaks that lit up the island in a beautiful red tint of light.

"Wow!" shouted Diddy as he watched the first firework go off.

"Watch this, little buddy! There's gonna be so much more!" said DK.

Sure enough, DK was immediately proven correct …

Only a few seconds later, several more fireworks were fired into the sky, and they all blew into millions of colors that turned the sky into a rainbow of light!

Both of the Kongs were amazed by the variety of colors that surprised their eyes.

There were many more surprises to come …

One firework in particular exploded into a yellow ball of light that turned into the shape of a banana!

"Oh, my! A banana firework!" yelled both Kongs in unison with wide open mouths.

The next one blew into a red and white Nintendo oval.

"It seems funny that they don't use red on the logo anymore," said DK.

"Well, except for my awesome cap!" pointed Diddy, "I'm sure that's the real reason!"

The Kongs grinned at each other and kept on watching the amazing firework show.

Several of them exploded into red and yellow stars which looked a lot like the ones on Diddy's shirt.

Then, there came two big red and yellow letters which read, 'DK', much to Donkey Kong's delight!

Many more Nintendo-related shapes and logos appeared in the sky by fireworks over the next half hour.

1Up Mushrooms, golden mushrooms, banana coins, star coins, Koopa shells, etc.

They were all blown into the sky on this wonderful night!

"I don't know why I'm saying this, but I think that Nintendo's got some special week coming up!" said DK.

"Nah," said Diddy, "They probably just had a bunch of Nintendo shapes that they wanted to show us!"

"You're probably right, little buddy!" said DK.

The ape was somehow reminded of the neon light displays he saw on the MK64 Rainbow Road. Diddy could only think about the many happy times he had with his family and friends, especially with DK.

These fireworks brought back so many happy memories to the two; so much that they didn't want this night to end!

Later, yellow Stars began to fill up the sky with many different-sized fireworks. Some of them were surrounded by beautiful red round fireworks that were all gigantic in size.

"I'd imagine that the finale might be coming up soon," said Diddy.

And it did …

One last firework shot up into the air. As it reached its final second, …

… it exploded into a HUGE ball of millions of colors that lit up the entire island! It was the biggest one yet, and it would stay that way! Even the entire sky was lit up in so many colors!

For over half of a minute, the Kongs' eyes were fixed on the finale of the firework show, as the last explosion lit up the sky like a Christmas tree.

Then, the light eventually died down, and the skies returned to dark blue with stars lighting up the atmosphere, along with the moon.

"That was the biggest firework I've ever seen in my life!" shouted Diddy in a very loud voice.

"I'm so glad you loved it, little buddy!" said DK, "I enjoyed it too!"

"Thank you so much for taking me to the show, DK!" said Diddy as he jumped onto DK's lap and hugged his neck tightly, "I love ya! I love ya! I LOVE YA SO MUCH!"

"I love you too, little buddy!" chuckled DK, "I'm so glad I could bring you along! I know how much you love fireworks!"

"Oh, do I ever!" commented Diddy.

DK hugged Diddy back, and they sat on the branch together in an embrace for several minutes, enjoying the fact that they were simply … together as one family!

So many smiles and giggles came from the two primates as they hugged and cuddled each other high up in the trees under the midnight skies.

It had been such a lovely night on Kongo Bongo!

* * *

_**(sigh) Well, at first I was going to save this one for next Friday because of the Fourth of July coming up, but then I thought, 'What the heck!? I'll just go right ahead and do it for the satisfaction of my FanFiction friends!'**_

_**And so, I have!**_

_**That oughta be it for this afternoon shift, but I'll be back on tonight! :) See y'all when the skies turn dark!**_


	103. A chocolate prank

_**I guess I've decided that I'll keep on going before the skies get dark.**_

_**It's time for tonight's "Prank of the Day"!**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was a cloudy Sunday afternoon on Kongo Bongo. There was really nothing interesting going on today, or so it seemed that way …

In the tree house of Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, things seemed very quiet at the moment.

Diddy was asleep on the living room sofa while the TV played some funny shows. The little monkey seemed to have dozed off after getting bored by what was on TV.

DK was in the kitchen, making some chocolate milkshakes. He seemed willing to wake Diddy up and lead them to more fun.

"I'd bet a milkshake will really brighten up his day," the ape said to himself.

While the milkshake maker was doing its work, DK began to think of something …

… something … MISCHIEVOUS!

"I think I have a great idea!" he said, "I'll prank him up!"

DK giggled to himself just as the milkshake maker finished its job and briefly rang its bell, telling him that the milkshake was ready to go!

The gorilla pulled the vat out of the milkshake maker and gazed at the delicious mixture of vanilla ice cream and melted chocolate that awaited the desire to satisfy their tongues!

Then, DK decided to put his prank into action.

The ape placed the vat down on the table and grabbed the container of melted chocolate and brought it into the living room.

As DK set the chocolate down on the coffee table, he found two ropes sitting there as well.

This lit a light bulb in his head!

DK grabbed the ropes and sat down on the couch next to a sleeping Diddy.

The ape cheekily tied Diddy's wrists together behind his back with one of the ropes, and his ankles with the other one!

DK tried his best not to laugh out loud as he lowered his head towards Diddy's face.

Then, the ape began to gently kiss his nephew's left ear. That was enough to give the little monkey some tickling sensations that gradually woke him up.

"Gaheehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!" giggled Diddy as he struggled to stay asleep.

However, he suddenly felt his wrists and ankles being held together by something.

He screamed in shot himself awake in total surprise!

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?" yelled Diddy as he looked at his ankles and saw a rope keeping them together.

Diddy tried to move his arms, but he realized that there was another rope tying his wrists behind his back, too!

"DK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!?" shouted Diddy with an angry glare at DK.

DK giggled and looked down at his nephew.

"Well, I kinda got bored after you fell asleep," explained DK, "So, while I was making some chocolate milkshakes, I decided it would be a good idea to bring the chocolate part to you!"

Diddy gave a dumbfounded look as he watched DK take the container full of melted chocolate, and he sat down on the sofa again and started to pour the chocolate all over Diddy's feet!

"HEY!" screamed Diddy as he tried to escape, only for DK to grab him and place him on his lap, "STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

"I think it's time for some chocolate fun with Diddy!" teased DK as he kept pouring the chocolate on Diddy's feet.

Then, DK began to feel even more mischievous!

The ape started to pour the chocolate on Diddy's belly, then his ears, and finally, his face!

"NOOOOOOOO!" yelled Diddy desperately.

In no time, Diddy was a complete mess of melted chocolate! He was wet from head to toe. His face was about as brown as his fur!

"And now, let the tasty part begin!" announced DK.

Diddy's eyes grew very wide, knowing what DK was about to do to him.

Sure enough, DK held Diddy firmly on his lap, and he began to lick the chocolate off of Diddy's feet, giving him some ticklish sensations that shook him.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Diddy, "PLEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOP!"

"How wonderful!" teased DK, "You've become such a tasty chocolate treat!"

"NAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

After some extensive feet-licking, DK turned to nibbling on his little nephew's cute, messy feet!

"NOOAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" yelled Diddy as his feet were tickled more by nibbling than licking.

Soon, Diddy's feet looked somewhat cleaner than they were a minute ago!

Next was Diddy's belly!

As DK licked Diddy's belly all over, the little monkey shook heavily and began to scream from the extremely ticklish sensations.

"OOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" screamed Diddy.

This was quickly followed by some belly-nibbling as well!

"GAAAEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Diddy crazily.

These sensations were beginning to bring Diddy into a crazy fit of uncontrollable laughter.

Then, DK began to lick Diddy's ear!

"Mm, you are so tasty, little buddy!" the ape teased as he kept on licking his nephew.

Diddy's breath had been lost by his excessive laughing and giggling. He wouldn't be speaking again for a while.

After another few minutes of licking, DK started nibbling on Diddy's ear, too!

Then, the finale …

… Diddy's face!

Diddy's eyes went wider than ever when DK's lips came right up over his face.

Then, the face-licking began.

DK licked the chocolate on Diddy's face like a dog would lick on his friend.

Diddy felt more ticklish than ever. His giggling had turned into a panic state of intense laughter. There seemed to be no way out of this messy, ticklish situation!

Then, DK began to nibble his lips right on Diddy's cheeks!

"AAAAEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Diddy as his face was nibbled on.

Soon after, there was barely any chocolate left on Diddy, but DK wasn't finished yet …

DK puckered his lips on Diddy's mouth and blew a 'loving' raspberry kiss!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" giggled Diddy.

Then, DK sucked in Diddy's face and blew an even bigger kiss.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" screamed Diddy with muffled laughter.

Then, at long last, the prank was over, bu Diddy had again been turned into a total mess of saliva, speechless giggles, and licked chocolate all over him. He felt like a complete baby now!

DK adored the cute sight of Diddy in his mess of chocolatey giggles!

"You are such an adorable little monkey!" commented DK, "Not just that, you're my adorable little boy!"

Diddy's cheeks blushed deep red in embarrassment and love; being loved by DK.

As Diddy's giggling began to settle down, he took a few deep breaths to regain his breathing stability so that he could speak to DK again.

"Yohohohohou are the crahahahahahazieehehehehehest prahahahahankster I've ever knohohohohohown!" giggled Diddy.

"I know, and I'm proud to be one!" said DK with a proud smile.

The ape then lifted Diddy into a situp position and hugged him tightly.

"I love you, lil' pal!" said DK happily.

"I love you too, buddy!" replied Diddy with a smile, "Even if you're a crazy prankster, you're still my best buddy and uncle … no matter what."

"Aw, thanks, Diddy," said DK in a happy tone, "You're my best little buddy and nephew, too! I'm very proud to have you, little buddy!"

"I'm proud to have you, too!" said Diddy happily.

"Aw, Diddy!" chuckled DK.

DK untied the ropes from Diddy's limbs and allowed his nephew to hug him back.

Diddy wrapped his arms around DK's back and cuddled in his lap comfortably, even though there was still some chocolate on him from DK's prank.

"You kinda made me feel like a baby, though," said Diddy.

"I'm sorry, Diddy," said DK, "I was just bored, and I wanted to have some fun with you."

"I understand, DK," said Diddy, "It's okay. I kinda had a little fun, too, but not as much as you did."

"Well, I'm glad to hear you had some fun, lil' buddy!" said DK.

"Besides, I love having fun with you!" chuckled Diddy.

"Aw, now that's my boy!" giggled DK.

The Kongs laughed together and kept on cuddling themselves to their hearts' content.

No matter how crazy their pranks were, those two Kongs would always love each other so much, knowing how much of a great duo they make in EVERYTHING!

* * *

_**And so ends tonight's 'Prank of the Day'!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed today's prank! I'd imagine that some of you could be getting hungry for chocolate milkshakes right now!**_

_**I wish I could claim I had a milkshake maker, but it died a painful death about a year ago. :( No more free milkshakes! 8(**_

_**Anyways, I'll be seeing y'all later. More requests welcome!**_


	104. Indoor Hide and Seek

_**Wow! I am on a roll today, and I haven't finished off today's shift yet!**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was a cloudy Monday afternoon on Kongo Bongo. It was yet another one of those days where just about the island seemed very quiet, except for one tree house …

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's house.

The two Kongs were trying to think of something to do for the afternoon. Diddy wouldn't let DK prank him again after what happened the other day with their chocolate prank!

Even Diddy seemed to be having a hard time thinking, too. He seemed to be empty on ideas for fun on a cloudy day.

The Kong just sat on their living room sofa, and they thought and thought.

Eventually, DK came up with an idea.

"Ya wanna play some hide and seek indoors, little buddy?" asked DK.

"No way!" said Diddy, "I'd never find a good place to hide because you've already become familiar with everything! I'm never playing that game in this house again!"

"Aw, c'mon, little buddy," said DK, sounding a little saddened by Diddy's words, "Just one more time for old times' sake? Please? Can you do this for me … please?"

"Oh, alright," said Diddy, unable to refuse after feeling sorry for his uncle, "But this will be the last time I ever play hide and seek in this house."

"Okay, little buddy," said DK, "If you say so."

Diddy shot up off the couch and began to scurry around the house while DK covered his eyes and began the countdown:

"Thirty, twenty-nine, twenty-eight, -"

The little monkey tiptoed towards his hiding place without a sound.

Soon, DK was finishing his countdown …

"Six, five, four, three, two, one. Ready or not, here I come!" the ape called out.

DK opened his eyes and got up to his feet.

"Alright, little buddy. I'm coming to getcha!" he said as he began his search for Diddy.

DK quickly decided to start off his search with the kitchen.

"I wonder if he's hiding in here again?" he asked himself as he looked around the kitchen.

Then, he looked through every cupboard, along with the pantry, under the table, and stupidly, the refrigerator, but Diddy was clearly not hiding in this room.

"I guess he's not in here," said DK as he stepped out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

The gorilla scratched his head and pondered some thoughts.

"Maybe, he's hiding in his room," he said.

DK rushed into Diddy's bedroom and looked around the place, but there was still no Diddy.

Maybe, he was hiding under his bed?

DK crouched down to the floor and peeked under Diddy's bed, but his little nephew was not there, either.

The ape was quickly convinced that his little nephew was not in his own room, either.

"Maybe … I should try the bathroom," said DK.

The big gorilla ran out of Diddy's room and scurried over to the bathroom door.

He slowly opened the door and began to look around the small room.

There appeared to be some possibilities of hiding places for Diddy in here. There was small cupboards, some of them filled with emergency diapers and medicines, but it would take a while to find a little monkey in such piles like that!

DK decided to try his luck on the cupboard that was flooded with their emergency diapers.

Sure enough, there he was …

… Diddy, having buried himself into a pile of diapers!

"Well, well, well," said DK, feeling amazed, "You seemed to have impressed me, but once again, you just about came up short."

Diddy sighed and brushed the diapers off of him before sliding out of the cupboard and onto his feet.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter where I hide," said Diddy unhappily, "You always win."

"Aw, don't be so down on yourself, little buddy," said DK, "Finding you should really be the fun of it all."

"For you!" said Diddy sarcastically as he picked up some diapers off the floor and stuffed them back into the diaper cupboard before closing it tightly.

"Well, I thought you seemed to have fun when I find you," said DK.

"Well, I kinda don't really have fun with that part anymore," said Diddy.

DK sighed.

"I'm sorry, big buddy," said Diddy, regretting his words, "I don't know why I seem to not like indoor hide and seek anymore."

"It can be hard to have fun after you've played it as a hider so many times," said DK, "I understand, little buddy. I'm not mad at you."

"Really? I must admit I thought you were gonna get a little mad after I decided to bury myself in diapers to hide from you."

"Nah," said DK, "Remember what I said a couple of months ago? You look cute in diapers even today."

"Oh, DK, stop!" said an embarrassed Diddy with blushing cheeks.

"C'mon! It's just because of your youthful age and small size!" added DK.

"I know!" said Diddy.

"Aw, okay, little buddy," said DK, "I'm sorry I've been seemingly driving you crazy."

"Nah, I'm okay with it," admitted Diddy, "I don't mind too much. Besides, I love you so much I'd never mind if you teased me like that, because I know how much we love looking back at our fondest memories over the years."

"Aw, I love you too, little buddy," said DK with a smile, "I love reliving those memories with you, too!"

"Well, … anyways, … I guess you've won again, DK," said Diddy.

"I guess I have," agreed DK, "So what do you wanna do now?"

"Gee, I don't know," replied Diddy, "How about a movie?"

"You got it, little buddy!" said DK happily.

The Kongs walked out of the bathroom and sat down on their sofa again.

DK grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

A new "Enthusia Professional Racing Cup Series" documentary was coming on!

"Wow!" said Diddy, "I'll bet I'm in this one!"

"I'm sure you are, considering you're such an icon in that sport today!" agreed DK.

The Kongs sat back in their couch and began to watch the new documentary film.

* * *

_**Yeah, that Enthusia racing fantasy league of mine, which Diddy is involved in, has really been rather absent lately, since our most recent race was on June 15, so I decided to give it a brief cameo here, too.**_

_**And with that, another chapter comes to a conclusion. However, that leaves one question unanswered:**_

_**Will Diddy ever play indoor hide and seek with DK in their own house again?**_

_**Maybe he could change his mind and let the old times live on, or maybe he could have enough of DK being self-aware of all of his hiding places.**_

_**Who knows? Hopefully, the little monkey will decide to play that game again soon! :)**_

_**Anyways, that'll be it for tonight. I've worn myself out, and I'd like to get some sleep, but I'll be seeing ya with more requests tomorrow! I hope to see some more possibilities that haven't happened yet. It's nice to be refreshed every now and then.**_


	105. Miniature Golf

_**Yippee! It's sports time! XD**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was a such a nice Wednesday on Kongo Bongo. The sun shone brightly over some clouds, and the jungle animals were out enjoying the fresh breeze.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were in their tree house, having just finished breakfast. They sat on their living room sofa, thinking of something fun to do on this fine morning.

"Hey, I know!" said DK with a light bulb in his head.

"What is it?" asked Diddy curiously.

"How about some mini golf!?" suggested DK.

"Well, I haven't played that in a while," replied Diddy, "Those World Tour tournaments have been testing me so much lately. I think it'd be nice to play on home turf again!"

"Well then, let's get our golf clubs and head up to the trees!" said DK in a playful tone.

Diddy chuckled and excitedly got up to his feet while DK ran up to their closet and pulled out two golf clubs and two little golf balls with red/yellow stars on it.

The ape handed Diddy one of the clubs, and they set off into the jungle with a big jump off the porch.

Soon, the two Kongs found their old golf course resting up in the trees, waiting to be used again.

They climbed up a tree and jumped onto the wooden floor where the tee area was.

"Ah, yes," said DK, "Good ol' Congo Canopy."

"I haven't played here for ages!" said Diddy.

"Well, you won't be saying that again for ages, little buddy," said DK as he set one of the little balls onto the old tee, "You get the first shot, Diddy."

Diddy happily walked up to the tee and set his club for a swinging position as DK backed away and crouched down to watch his nephew.

The little monkey made sure he was aiming towards the nearby flag which marked where the hole was.

Then, Diddy extended his arms upward and swung his club at the ball as hard as he could.

Diddy's new red, yellow-starred ball flew off the tee and blasted onto the green area past the next tree branch.

"Nice shot, little buddy!" encouraged DK with a grin.

"Your turn, DK," said Diddy as he backed away from the tee and let his uncle reset it for himself.

As soon as DK had placed the tee back on its spot and placed his ball on it, he took a step back and set his club for his first swing.

The ape moved his arm back and swung his club at the ball.

DK's ball went soaring towards the green area where Diddy's ball was resting. It gradually came to a rest a little further away from the hole than Diddy's ball.

"I guess you got the lucky first shot, Diddy," commented DK.

Diddy felt pleased about that. He quickly started running down the narrow tree branch towards the green area.

While on the branch, he performed some acrobatic cartwheels in such happiness.

Eventually, Diddy had ran right up to his ball, and he waited for his uncle to join him on the green.

Sure enough, DK performed a tremendous somersaulting jump that went so high he could almost touch the canopy of the jungle.

The ape came down onto the green with a smash that slightly shook the ground below them.

"Whoa!"said Diddy as he felt the vibrations, "Maybe you should be a little more careful when on this golf course."

"Don't worry, little buddy. I won't cause a massive earthquake with those jumps," assured DK.

"Anyways, since you're further away from the hole than I am, I guess you get the next shot as well," said Diddy.

"Okay then," replied DK as he walked up to his ball and set himself up for a putt.

The ape positioned himself with his club pointing straight down behind the ball, then he swung his arms slightly and gave the ball a slight tap.

DK's ball rolled down the green towards the hole, but it didn't quite reach it.

Diddy quickly took the flag out of the hole and handed it to DK before preparing himself for his first putt.

"Wish me luck, big buddy!" said Diddy as he took his club and prepared himself for his putt.

"Wish you luck!? We're playing one-on-one!" explained DK.

"I know! I was just teasing!" chuckled Diddy.

The little simian positioned himself, then he gave his ball a slight tap which rolling down the green and right into the hole!

"YES! I WIN!" shouted Diddy in happiness, "I WIN! I GOT A BIRDIE!"

DK sank his head in defeat, but he couldn't help but feel happy for his little buddy.

"Nice game, bud!" said DK with a faint grin.

As DK walked up to Diddy, the ape's faint grin became a much brighter one in the presence of his celebrating nephew.

The closer he got, the more happy he felt just from being close to him.

The Kongs gave each other a high-five and a low-five.

Then, DK sat down next to the hole and pulled out Diddy's ball.

Diddy sat on DK's lap and cuddled him.

DK hugged Diddy with an arm around his back.

"You looked just as great as you were about ten years ago. No, even better!" said DK happily.

"Aw, DK!" chuckled Diddy, "You know, I must say that golf is really one of my favorite sports. Whenever I'm not busy racing, golf is really the only sport that can keep me energized."

"I can understand that," said DK, "I can remember that the only sports tournament you really did win by a long way was the Cheep Cheep tournament."

"I had some luck with me that day," said Diddy, "I knew how to tackle those shortcuts, which rewarded me with an Eagle on one hole!"

"I'll always remember that hole, little buddy!" said DK, "That shortcut you performed over the lake towards the green was so amazing, you could almost have scored an albatross!"

"I don't know if I was ever anticipating an albatross, but I knew an eagle was possible after by first stroke!" explained Diddy, "After seeing the possibilities, if I ever try that hole again, … if the wind favors me, … perhaps, I might get an albatross."

"Maybe, little buddy," said DK, "Even if you've never shown the strengths to do so, I still believe you can. Anyone can!"

"I sure hope you're right, DK," said Diddy.

"I'm pretty sure, bud," said DK, "You just need some good luck and the wind on your side."

"Hmm," grinned Diddy, "Thanks, DK."

"You're welcome, Diddy," said DK, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Diddy wrapped an arm around DK's neck, and the two Kongs began to gently rub their faces together in a loving embrace.

DK wrapped his other arm around Diddy's waist while the little simian rubbed his uncle's right arm with his hand.

Then, they gave each other an 'uncle/nephew-love' kiss on each others' lips before ending their hug and continuing to the next hole.

* * *

_**Yeah, I'm remembering that Eagle moment Diddy mentioned. I had done it myself about eight years ago on that old GameCube! Oh, and yes, it helped us win that Cheep Cheep Tournament!**_

_**Well, I've gotta go attend to my morning grooming. I had woken up and found this request, and I decided to do it first thing in the morning immediately after waking up! To some, it may not be the best way to start the morning if they're not used to using laptop keyboards within just a few seconds after waking up, but I can!**_

_**Anyways, see ya later. More requests are, as usual, greatly welcomed! :)**_


	106. Let's prank Cranky again!

_**Wow! After receiving another mischievous request, I'm feeling quite mischievous myself!**_

_**Requested by Twin Cats.**_

* * *

It was such a hot, sunny Thursday on Kongo Bongo. Seemingly everyone was staying indoors to escape the heat.

Not Donkey Kong or Diddy Kong, though!

Those two primates were enjoying messing around with each other in the jungle, tickling, playing, and getting themselves messy.

Later, they decided to take a break and cuddle together on the jungle floor, even though they were both a complete mess.

"I just love messing around with ya, little buddy!" said DK playfully.

"Me too!" replied Diddy, "But not as much as I love you!"

"Aw, Diddy!" said DK, feeling touched, "I love you too!"

The two Kongs hugged each other for a minute, then they began to think about what to do next.

They were already having such a mischievous day, yet it would only get even more mischievous very soon …

"I've got a great idea," said Diddy.

"Lay it on me, little buddy!" said DK playfully.

"Why don't we prank Cranky again!?" said Diddy excitedly.

"Ooh, yeah!" replied DK with an evil smile, "I'd say we get ourselves so messy that we look like monsters, then we barge into his cabin and scare the daylights out of him!"

"Oh, wait! Wait! I've got an even better idea!" said Diddy.

"What would that be?" asked DK.

…

A short while later, Diddy was standing on DK's shoulders, and the two were holding hands. They both had mud, grass, leaves and fruit burying them all over, they looked like one huge jungle monster!

Diddy was the head of the monster while DK took up the rest of its body.

DK had his eyes covered, but Diddy could still see very well. He used this advantage to tell DK where to walk and when to stop.

"Are you sure this is gonna work, Diddy?" asked DK in a muffled voice beneath Diddy.

"I'm sure, DK," answered Diddy.

Sure enough, Diddy instructed DK to Cranky's Cabin, and they were soon ready for their monstrous prank!

DK kicked on the door while Diddy cleared his throat and began to do a monstrous imitation …

"OOOOOH! SHALL THIS BE WHAT WE ARE TO CALL … THE EVER-SO-HUMBLE HOME OF AN OLD CODGER APE BY THE NAME OF … CRANKY KONG!?" roared Diddy.

Cranky angrily got up to his feet and walked up to the door in disgust. Hearing Diddy's monstrous voice, he was convinced it was not his grandson's nephew.

"Yeah, yeah! Who is this!?" he yelled.

"OPEN THE DOOR AND SEE FOR YOURSELF!" shouted Diddy in his monster voice.

Sure enough, Cranky cautiously opened the door …

The next few seconds turned his peace and quiet into a horror movie scene …

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" screamed the old ape as he took one glimpse at what stood in front of him.

The horrendous-looking muddy monster, covered in twigs, grass, squashed fruits, dirt, leaves, and many other dead jungle plants slowly began to walk into the cabin.

(**A/N: Oh, dear! Time to play some cartoon-ish horror music!**)

"I AM THE KONGO BONGO SPIRIT OF DOOM! YOU SHALL BE THE NEXT TO PERISH FROM MY HANDS!" roared Diddy's devilish-sounding voice.

"NO! PLEASE! I'M BEGGIN YOU! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE! I'LL DO ANYTHING TO SATISFY YOU! I GIVE MY WORD! PLEEEEASE!" begged Cranky as he knelt on the floor and bowed to the monster.

"IT'S TOO LATE! YOUR TIME HAS COME TO A HORRENDOUS END! DO YOU HAVE ANY LAST WORDS TO SAY!?"

"PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE AND STOP HAUNTING ME LIKE I'M A SCROOGE!" yelled Cranky.

DK's muddy arms came out and grabbed Cranky by the sides.

Cranky got a closer look at the monster's nightmarish-looking face. It was covered in dead jungle life and extremely wet mud and dirt! Little did Cranky know that it was actually Diddy's face.

"P-p-p-pl-please!" pleaded Cranky desperately in tears of shock, "I don't wish to meet this end!"

Cranky took his crane and smacked the monster in the head so hard that it lost it's grasp on the old ape and dropped him.

"AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH!" roared Diddy's monster voice, trying to avoid breaking out of character.

The monster walked mindlessly around the cabin and smashed into walls as Diddy's head pain was leading DK to act blindly.

Cranky still didn't realize it was his two regular heroes behind all of that mess.

Finally, the monster smashed into Cranky's pipe organ and came down to the ground.

The mess of mud and dead plants and berries splattered all over the floor! Cranky watched in horror as the mud and plants spilled all over his cabin and revealed an unconscious DK and Diddy; the little monkey with a huge bruise on his head where Cranky smacked him with his cane in self-defense.

Cranky couldn't believe his eyes.

"Oh, my God!" he yelled.

He ran up to his younger relatives and began to regret smacking Diddy in the head, but he also felt like scolding them both for scaring him and turning his cabin into a horrendous mess.

However, everything changed seconds later …

Both of the trouble-making Kongs suddenly opened their eyes and looked at Cranky. Then, DK shot up from the floor and grabbed Cranky, pinning him down with an angry look on his face.

Diddy came up to Cranky's shoulder and stepped on it madly.

"NO! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO HIT YOU IN THE HEAD, DIDDY!" shouted Cranky.

DK and Diddy began to imitate monster sounds again …

"OOOOOOOOOOH!" the two younger Kongs said in unison, in their ghostly voices, "YOU'RE A COMPLETE MYSTERY TO US! WHY CAUSE PAIN WHEN ALL WE WANT TO DO IS JERK YOU INTO FUN LIKE THE OLD DAYS!?"

"You two numbskulls really have some nerve, coming in and scaring me like that!" complained Cranky, "I can't believe you would barge in here and turn my cabin into a mess, … and you didn't even bother telling me that you were planning to come over! You ougtha be ashamed of yourselves!"

"Oh, really!?" shouted DK and Diddy.

"What about my head, then!?" added Diddy, "I'm gonna be bruised for several days!"

"Well, it's not my fault that happened!" said Cranky, "You were the ones who came in here and threatened to kill me! What were you thinking!? You really are both complete knuckleheads! I oughta punish you for this!"

DK and Diddy smirked at Cranky.

"OR NOT!?" they shouted in unison before stepping off of Cranky and scurrying out of the cabin together, laughing.

Cranky chased them out and tried to call them back in:

"DOOOOONKEEEEEEEY KOOOOOOOONG! DIIIIIIIIDDEEEEEEEEEEY KOOOOOONG! BOTH OF YOU COME RIGHT BACK IN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

But it was too late.

DK and Diddy were long gone into the jungle, leaving Cranky to clean up the mess all alone!

Cranky sighed in defeat and grew into a furious rage.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he slammed the door shut and began to clean up the mess on his floor which DK and Diddy's monster prank had left behind, "THOSE TWO MINDLESS, NUMBSKULLED KNUCKLEHEADS! I'M GONNA GET THEM BOTH FOR THIS! THEY'LL BE SORRY!"

Later, DK and Diddy were back in their tree house, having just washed themselves with a few showers and some grooming.

"Whew! I am never using that one again," said Diddy complainingly.

"Well, it was your idea, Diddy," said DK sternly.

Diddy looked at DK and sank his head. He knew his uncle wasn't happy with him. He began to regret their prank.

"I'm so sorry, DK," said Diddy as he turned away from DK and lazed his head on the armrest, "I feel more stupid than ever!"

DK listened to Diddy's words and watched him try to punish himself. He began to feel sorry for him.

"Hey," said DK gently as he wrapped an arm around Diddy's back, "It wasn't your fault, little buddy. I'm sorry, too. I will admit: I thought it was a lot of fun, pretending to be a monster."

"It was?" said Diddy as he turned to face DK again.

"Sure," said DK, "I enjoyed it quite a lot!"

"Well, I thought it was a lot of fun, too!" said Diddy before sinking his head again, "Until Cranky smacked my head and bruised it."

"Aw, don't worry, little buddy," said DK, "It'll be better in a few days."

"I still feel like blaming myself, though. I was the one who planned it, so I was the one who got us knocked out by Cranky. What if he were to come in here right now and try to kill us for ruining his cabin?"

"Aw, don't feel so down on yourself, my little Diddy-buddy," said DK warmly, "I still love and forgive you either way."

The duo grinned at each other faintly.

"I love you too, big buddy," said Diddy cutely.

"How about a hug with your favorite big uncle, lil' pal?" said DK happily.

Diddy jumped onto DK's lap, and they quickly began to hug each other very tightly in a moment of family love and forgiveness.

"It's okay, little buddy," whispered DK, "We'll always be best buddies forever and ever."

Diddy leaked a few tears from his eyes as he felt his heart warm up from those loving words by DK.

"Even if Cranky were to come in here right now and possibly scold us, we'll still be best buddies," said DK, "That's what's most important."

"Hmm," grinned Diddy weakly, "Thank you, DK. I'm so sorry."

"You're welcome, Diddy," replied DK, "And, … it's all okay. I'd say we should equally share the blame."

The two giggled slightly from that comment, and they continued to enjoy their loving 'uncle/nephew' embrace.

But it wouldn't last too long …

Moments later, Cranky's hologram suddenly popped up right in front of the uncle/nephew couple, startling them both.

The duo nearly screamed and jumped when they saw their old man's hologram glaring angrily at them.

"BOTH OF YOU, IN MY CABIN … NOOOOWW!" roared Cranky furiously, "YOU ARE BOTH IN DEEP TROUBLE FOR THIS! YOU OWE ME BIG TIME … STARTING TODAY!"

With that, Cranky's hologram disappeared, leaving DK and Diddy to feel guilty about what they had done.

Diddy gulped, knowing it was mostly his fault, but there was nothing he or DK could do about it now.

As Diddy gulped, DK gently patted his back and grinned at him to show that it was going to be okay, and that they were still 'loving' best buddies.

The duo hugged again briefly before they nervously got up from their sofa and walked out of the house to await their punishment.

* * *

_**Ooh, boy. It looks like they've gotten themselves in big trouble now! :O**_

_**I'm sure this chapter has taught some of you a valuable lesson, don't prank an old person the way these two Kongs did here!**_

_**Anyways, I'm gonna go on my lunch break, and possibly play a few of my precious video games, but I'll be seeing y'all again this afternoon! :)**_


	107. Even more hide and seek!

_**Hey, everybody.**_

_**(sigh) It's me, good ol' DiddyKF1, but not in the same mood I was in this morning. It's turned into a sad day for me … for a very sad reason, but I don't wanna talk about it.**_

_**In the meantime, here's some more DKxDiddy fun.**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was such a beautiful Monday morning on Kongo Bongo. All of the animals were out, enjoying the sunshine.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were out in the jungle, taking their morning walk. They were looking forward to another day of fun, but they were having trouble deciding what to do next.

Then, Diddy pondered something …

"How about some more hide and seek?" asked Diddy.

"Hmm, if I can recall, the last time we played hide and seek out here in the jungle, you ran off into a cave," said DK, recalling their last outdoor hide and seek game.

"But, DK," said Diddy, "I promise I won't do that again! Please!"

"Well, okay," said DK with deep thought, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," replied Diddy.

"Alright, then!" said DK, "Why don't you go ahead and find a nearby tree to hide behind while I countdown?"

"Got it!" said Diddy, and he ran off.

DK closed his eyes and began counting down while Diddy ran into his hiding place.

It wasn't long before DK yelled, "Ready or not, here I come!"

The ape opened his eyes and began to scan the jungle in search of his nephew.

For DK, finding Diddy in the jungle was much more of a challenge compared to finding him hiding in their tree house.

The big gorilla looked behind every nearby tree he could find, but there was no sign of Diddy just yet.

"Boy, that Diddy sure is a good hider out here," said DK.

Then, he began to ponder some paranoid thoughts.

"I sure hope he didn't scurry off into another cave," he said.

DK quickly snapped out of his paranoid trance and kept searching for his nephew.

Eventually, the ape spotted something moving behind another tree. It looked like a monkey's tail.

"Oh, Diddy, I can see that sneaky tail of yours!" teased DK out loud.

The tail quickly retreated behind the tree, but it was too late.

DK ran up to the tree, and, sure enough, there was Diddy, having accidentally given up his own hiding place by revealing his tail.

"Aw, man!" said Diddy, "My crazy tail! I thought it could never fail me in a hide and seek game!"

Diddy sat down on the ground and slumped his back against the tree.

"Aw, there, there, little buddy," said DK apologetically, sitting next to his nephew and wrapping an arm around his back, "Don't feel bad for yourself. You're still a good hide and seek player either way."

"(sigh) Thanks, DK," said Diddy, feeling warmed by DK's words, "I don't know if this could ever interest you, but maybe I should try being the seeker next time."

"Hm, I'm not sure, Diddy," said DK, "Someone as big as me could easily be detected. Besides, you seem to me far better off being the hider. You can squeeze into very small places, and it can sometimes take ages for me to find you. You're already a great player now. There's no need to feel bad."

Diddy grinned at DK and jumped into his lap.

"You wanna hug me, little Diddy-buddy?" said DK happily.

Sure enough, yes he did!

Diddy's answer was wrapping his arms around DK's neck and rubbing his cheek on his uncle's cheek.

"I love you, DK," said Diddy, "My favorite big uncle!"

"I love you too, Diddy, my favorite little nephew," replied DK.

The Kongs grinned at each other and engaged in another one of their long-lasting embraces of 'uncle/nephew' love.

It felt especially lovely since they were outside in the middle of the jungle in sunshine. The breeze that surrounded the two Kongs made their moment much more relaxing and more cuddly.

* * *

_**Well, … (sigh) … I know this chapter may be so ridiculously short compared to the other ones, but I guess it's because of the sad mood I'm in. :(**_

_**(sigh) I still don't wanna put any details about it on this fanfic. I'd rather talk about it in a different way, if much appreciated.**_

_**Anyways, see you later. More requests are welcomed.**_


	108. Beach Tag

_**Well, I'm steadily getting my mood back up, so there shouldn't be too much worry, although the next few days will be hard for me.**_

_**Anyways, it's time for some more crazy monkey fun!**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was a glorious, starry Saturday night on Kongo Bongo. The moon was giving the island so much light, there was no way for it not to be a full moon!

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were relaxing on the beach, watching the moon and the stars. They were having such a swell time together, enjoying the sounds of the waves crashing into the shore and the winds creating a cool breeze through the air surrounding them.

Then, DK broke the silence …

"I was wondering."

"Yes?" said Diddy curiously.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have a little fun here on the beach," said DK.

"Why, sure," replied Diddy with a smile, "I'd love to."

"Well then, let's get up off the sand and play some beach tag!" said DK excitedly.

"Oh, yea-heah!" shouted Diddy eccentrically in a cool tone, "I'd love to play that at midnight!"

DK and Diddy got up to their feet before DK poked Diddy's shoulder, making him jump back a little.

"You're it!" shouted DK as he began to run off.

Diddy immediately chased after his uncle on all fours. His hands and feet dug through the soft sand as he went.

It didn't take long for Diddy to catch DK and touch his back.

"Tag! You're it!" shouted Diddy as he quickly turned and ran the other way.

DK spun himself around and ran after his little speedy nephew.

Diddy ran across the beach like an Olympic runner, while DK could only rely on something other than speed to keep up with him.

However, Diddy soon came up to a tiny rock in the sand. When he saw it, it was too late …

Diddy's foot smacked the rock and sent him into a tumble in the sand.

DK quickly took advantage and caught his little nephew right on the spot.

"I've gotcha!" shouted DK as he grabbed Diddy by the sides and held him in his arms.

"HEY!" shouted Diddy in surprise, "Let me down!"

Then, Diddy's right foot began to give him some pain.

"AAAAWWWWW!" complained Diddy painfully.

"What's wrong?" asked DK, "Did you trip on a rock and hurt yourself?"

"Yes," answered Diddy sadly, "Man, it hurts."

"I know!" said DK, "Maybe I'll just give it a cute little kiss to make it feel better!"

Diddy's eyes went wide in shock after hearing that. He felt sure that DK would get carried away and start tickling him with torture.

DK walked back to where they had sat under the moonlight, and he sat down in the sand with Diddy lying down on his lap.

Then, DK lifted Diddy's right foot and blew a small light raspberry on it.

"Gerhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!" giggled Diddy as he felt the ticklish vibration on his foot.

"Does it feel any better, little buddy?" asked DK.

"Wehehehehehell, a little," answered Diddy through giggling.

"I'm sorry you got hurt, Diddy," said DK apologetically.

"It's okay, DK," replied Diddy with a faint grin, "It's not your fault. I just didn't notice the rock until it was too late."

"Well, that proves one thing," said DK.

"What?" asked Diddy curiously.

"You really are such a fast runner!" chuckled DK.

Diddy giggled at DK's comment, "Aw, thahahanks, bihihihig buhuhuddy!"

"You were born to be a fast runner, my speedy little Diddy-buddy!" added DK.

Diddy laughed even more from hearing those encouraging words from his loving uncle.

"You're my favorite speed runner, my cute little pal!" finished DK as he lifted Diddy and pulled him in for a hug.

Diddy gave DK a hug back, and the two Kongs rubbed their cheeks together in a loving embrace.

"I love you, Diddy, my precious, speedy little buddy!" said DK.

Diddy giggled a bit more before he could reply.

"I love you too, DK, my favorite sweet, encouraging, big buddy!" he chuckled.

Soon, the embracing had turned into yet another cute, cuddly moment between the two Kongs.

After some more hugging, they decided to sit on the beach some more, and keep on watching the stars. For Diddy, some relaxation would really do some good in helping his foot get better.

* * *

_**And so ends yet another chapter of BEACH FUN! XD**_

_**Yeah, I'm finally seeing my mood improve dramatically. Something has really brightened up my evening: a KFC dinner!**_

_**Anyways, I hope to be seeing y'all again tonight … hopefully.**_


	109. The 'Would You Rather' game

_**Hmm, time for some crazy stuff!**_

_**I wonder how DK and Diddy could possibly play this game!?**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was a mostly cloudy Friday on Kongo Bongo. Some animals were out to relax in the cooler air, while others preferred to stay inside.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were among those who elected to stay indoors today … in their tree house.

Right now, the two Kongs were on their living room sofa, playing a very crazy game called, 'Would you rather'.

They had already come up with some crazy questions over the last half hour, but soon they would be getting even crazier!

"Would you rather have chocolate or vanilla?" questioned Diddy to DK.

"Uh, I'd prefer vanilla," answered DK who immediately changed the subject, "By the way, would you rather let me tickle your toes all day long or let me tickle your belly all day long?"

"WHAT!?" yelled Diddy with shock.

"And you can't say 'neither', little buddy," said DK, "It's one or the other."

Diddy was taken aback from that question. Oh, how he hated being tickled at all, but such a question like this would be like asking him if he wanted to be crazy or be even crazier than crazy!

At that moment, Diddy was at a loss for words. This was a question he just couldn't answer properly.

Then, DK answered it for him: "I guess you'd rather let me tickle your toes all day long!"

"No!" yelled Diddy.

"I think you're lying," said DK, "You know you love having your toes tickled! We both know how cute it is!"

Diddy gulped and blushed deep red in embarrassing defeat.

"Speaking of which, why don't I tickle your toes right now!?" finished DK with an evil smile.

Diddy's eyes grew wide upon hearing that. He slowly made an attempt to back away, only for DK to grab him and pin him down to the couch with his arms behind his back.

Then, using one arm, DK began to wiggle his fingers all over the toes on Diddy's left foot.

The sensations that came from having any of his toes tickled sent Diddy into a fit of cute-sounding, high-pitched squeals of laughter and forced a smile to be plastered on his face.

DK messed around with the bases of Diddy's toes with some small circle patterns that softly tickled the little monkey into some shaky laughter.

The ape even dug his fingers into the spaces in between the toes from time to time, which seemed to tickle him even more.

"Heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee!" giggled Diddy.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle, those cute, precious, little Diddy-toes!" teased DK in a playful tone.

"Gerherherherherheeheehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!" laughed Diddy.

DK simply kept on messing with Diddy's toes before he finally gave them a raspberry which vibrated.

"AAAEEEEEEEEEEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" screamed Diddy in laughter as his left foot was vibrated by the raspberry.

Then, DK set Diddy's left foot down and began the process all over again, this time with Diddy's right foot.

Sure enough, the right foot was just as ticklish as the left one. Diddy was once again limited to producing speechless, high-pitched squeals of giggly laughter.

"Gaheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee!" the little monkey squealed as DK messed with the spaces in between the toes on his right foot.

After several more minutes of intensive toe tickling, DK blew a raspberry on Diddy's right foot as well.

"OOOAAAEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" yelled Diddy in high-pitched laughter.

"Aw, they're so cute, I think I'll do them both at the same time!" teased DK as he lifted Diddy's left foot again, and began to blow bigger raspberries on both of his nephew's cute little feet.

"GERHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" giggled Diddy loudly as he felt his feet being vibrated even more than they were just a few seconds ago.

"Aw, cootchie cootchie coo, little buddy!" teased DK playfully as he blew several more raspberries on Diddy's feet, forcing him to laugh and shake his stomach even more from the ticklish vibrations in his feet.

Then, DK lifted his head and gazed at his nephew's smiley face.

Diddy was smiling endlessly. He was continuously giggling and could barely speak at all.

"I cahahahahahahahahan't belieheheheheheheheheve you tricked meehehehehehehehehehehehee into that trahahahahahahahahahahap!" the little simian giggled.

"I just love tickling those cute little feet of yours, my cute, sweet little buddy!" commented DK, "I know! Why don't we do it again!?"

"NO! NOOOOO! NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Diddy as loud as he could.

"Okay, okay!" said DK, backing off, "Geez! I was just kidding!"

Diddy sighed and kept on giggling slightly, still trying to recover from his toes' tickle torture.

"I love you, Diddy," said DK.

"I love you too, DK," replied Diddy, "Even if you are such a crazy trickster for my feet."

DK laughed at Diddy's comment and pulled him up for a hug.

Diddy wrestled his hands out of DK's grasp and hugged him back.

"You wanna keep playing some more, 'Would you rather', little buddy?" asked DK.

"Nah, I think it's time we played something else," answered Diddy.

"Well then, what do you wanna play next, Diddy?" said DK.

"How about we play some 'Tropical Freeze'!?" asked Diddy excitedly.

"Oh, boy! I love playing our 'Donkey Kong Country' games with you!" replied DK in such an excited tone, "I'll get it started right away!"

With that, DK shot off the sofa and punched the TV's power button on. Then, he turned on their Wii U and put in 'Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze'!

Soon, he grabbed two Wii motes and gave one to Diddy before sitting back down on the couch, scooting next to his 'sidekick' nephew.

"Ready?" asked DK.

"Ready!" answered Diddy excitedly.

And so, the two Kongs began to enjoy the rest of their afternoon, playing their newest DKC Series game!

* * *

_**Well, well, it turns into another tickle trap for Diddy! Man, DK really is unpredictable!**_

_**Man, oh man! Five chapters in one day!? I must be wearing myself out by now!**_

_**Anyways, I've got more room for PLENTY of requests, but for now, I really must get some rest.**_

_**See y'all later.**_


	110. Jungle Paintball War!

_**Man, it's suddenly turning into the most productive day this fanfic has ever had!**_

_**Time for some more crazy monkey nonsense!**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was a hot, sunny Monday afternoon on Kongo Bongo. Not many Kongs were out, but two famous ones in particular were, and they were in for a crazy day!

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were walking through the jungle, enjoying their togetherness as they always had over the past twenty years. It seemed as though they were almost never separate from each other on days like this.

However, today was coming with extremely hot outdoor temperatures. The blazing days were back on Kongo Bongo!

This seemed to rather annoy the two Kongs. They wished they could get at least a few more cooler days in this early part of summer.

"Man, it's so hot that I suddenly feel like taking an outdoor snooze right here, right now," said DK complainingly.

Diddy somehow felt a little more energized than DK, and thought on making it more fun!

"Well then, how about this!?" said Diddy as he suddenly dug his paintball gun out of his backpack and shot a paintball right at DK's back!

"HEY!" shouted DK as he turned around just in time to see Diddy run off into the distance.

The ape quickly began to chase after his mischievous nephew through the jungle on all fours, but it seemed inevitable that he was going to fall far behind and lose him.

Sure enough, it wasn't long before Diddy was nowhere to be seen.

DK sighed and kept on walking, hoping that he would eventually find Diddy hiding behind a tree.

The gorilla gradually began to search behind every tree he saw, but there was still no sign of Diddy anywhere.

Then, just as DK was beginning to lose hope, he began to hear some giggling that came from a very familiar voice.

"That must be Diddy," DK whispered to himself.

The ape listened to the giggling and followed it towards a big bush.

It looked as if the bush was laughing, but DK knew Diddy's tricks very well. He was sure that Diddy was giggling inside those bushes.

So, without hesitation, DK reached into the bush and felt some soft fur.

As he touched the fur, the giggling became even heavier.

Surely, DK could tell right then and there that it was Diddy.

The ape gripped on the fur and pulled it out of the bush.

Sure enough, it was Diddy! DK had pulled him out by his left arm.

"So … you thought you could be so slick, huh!?" teased DK, "Well, I've got news for you!"

DK picked up another abandoned paintball gun lying on the ground, and he shot a paintball right at Diddy's face.

"HEY!" the little monkey shouted as he rubbed his face.

DK gently placed Diddy down on the ground, but Diddy wasn't finished just yet …

"I'd say it's time for another paintball fight!" said Diddy.

"No! This is paintball war!" declared DK.

And in no time, the two began to shoot paintballs at each other, using their paintball guns.

Diddy shot at DK's chest, then DK shot back, hitting Diddy's belly.

"Well, I've got a crazy-lookin' belly, but I've got more of a crazy mind than ever!" commented Diddy as he aimed his paintball gun at DK and hit his arm.

DK took another shot at Diddy and splattered his face with more paint!

Diddy brushed the paint off his face and gave his uncle an angry glare.

"Ooh, that does it!" he shouted, "Now, you're really gonna get it!"

DK felt sure that Diddy was about to hit his face. He began to regret hitting Diddy's face, but it was too late.

Diddy aimed his paintball gun right at DK's face and blasted some paint right at his eyes and nose!

As DK brushed the paint off his face and gave Diddy an evil glare, the little monkey began to regret his actions, too.

"Uh, … -" Diddy began.

"I know you feel guilty," said DK, "But I'm still gonna tickle ya either way!"

Diddy gulped. He knew there was no way out of this one.

DK grabbed Diddy and sat on the ground with his nephew on his lap, unable to escape from what was to lie ahead.

DK pinned Diddy's arms down and began to wiggle his fingers all over Diddy's belly, sending him into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"NAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Diddy, "PLEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOP!"

"Not until you say you're sorry," said DK.

"BUHUHUHUT THEHEHEHEHEN YOU WOHOHON'T BELIEVE MEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEE!" complained Diddy through laughter.

"Nah, I'm just messin' with ya, little buddy!" said DK playfully, "I know you're sorry, so I'll just play it easy on ya and go right to that wonderful raspberry kiss!"

Diddy's eyes went very wide as he heard those words. He giggled in anticipation of the raspberry kiss.

And … it happened …

DK lowered his head towards Diddy's face and puckered his lips onto his nephew's face.

Then, DK sucked in Diddy's face and blew very hard.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHHMHM!" screamed Diddy in muffled laughter as DK tickled his face with the raspberry kiss.

"Aw, how adorable you are!" teased DK, "I think I'll do it again!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" screamed Diddy as DK blew another raspberry kiss on his face.

Soon, DK lifted his head and wiped the huge amount of saliva off of Diddy's face.

Diddy was giggling uncontrollably and he was smiling like someone who had taken a huge joke.

"There," said DK teasingly, "I think you've had your lovely moment of the day!"

Diddy could only sigh and giggle in defeat.

Eventually, the little monkey recovered from the tickle torture.

"I'm sohohohorreehehehehehehy I started the pahahaintball fihihihight!" giggled Diddy.

"Aw, it's okay, little buddy," said DK gently, "I had a lot of fun with it, except for being hit in the face."

"Well, what else could I think of doing after you hit my face!?" shot Diddy.

"I know, and I'm sorry," said DK apologetically, "Still though, I think you could've thought differently about it."

Diddy sighed.

"I'm really sorry, big buddy," repeated Diddy.

"It's all cool, little buddy," said DK, "I know how sorry you are, and I think we should hug each other in forgiveness."

DK let Diddy's hands out of his grasp, then the little monkey sat up and wrapped his arms around DK's neck.

DK wrapped his arms around Diddy's back and cuddled him tightly.

"I love you, little Diddy-buddy," said DK gently.

"I love you too, big Donkey-buddy," replied Diddy with a faint grin.

The Kongs giggled slightly and enjoyed their moment of 'loving' togetherness.

Then, they both got back up to their feet and began to walk around the jungle again, thinking of something else to make their day more fun.

* * *

_**(sigh) Whew! Six chapters in one day, now I truly must be out of energy for tonight.**_

_**This is definitely the end of today for me, but I'll be welcoming more requests tomorrow!**_

_**Thankfully, my mood has improved, so I'll be in a decent one tomorrow, and I'll be able to write plenty of stuff!**_

_**Anyways, I'll be saying 'goodnight' for now, and I'll see ya tomorrow.**_


	111. Let's play Mario Party!

_**And now it's time for one of the strangest video game stages ever!**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was a rainy Tuesday on Kongo Bongo. The jungle was once again turned into a tropical rainforest by all of the light rain that kept pouring down from the skies.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were undoubtedly in their tree house living room, lazing around, but they weren't quite being 100% lazy.

DK was lying his back against an armrest with a pillow on it. Diddy sat right on his lap with DK wrapping an arm around his waist. They each had a Nintendo 3DS in their hands. The two portables were connected to each other via a USB cable.

The two were playing 'Mario Party: Island Tour' on 3DS linked multiplayer mode. They appeared to be playing one of the weirdest stages they had ever played …

'Bowser's Peculiar Peak'.

At this point in the game, they had both done a good job staying away from Bowser, but it looked like DK would be getting there soon, making Diddy a potential winner.

It was Diddy's turn next.

The monkey sat on DK's lap, and he rolled a four. The monkey landed on a Green Space.

"Whew," said Diddy, "I got lucky again there."

"I don't know if I will, though," said DK as Diddy prepared for his next turn.

"I think you'll get luck, big buddy," said Diddy, "I'll just wish upon it."

Diddy closed his eyes while DK rolled the Bowser Dice.

He was only a few spaces away from reaching Bowser. He really wanted to roll a double to stay away from the Koopa King.

DK stopped the dice, and it turned out to be a double.

"Whew!" said DK, "I guess your wish for good luck came true!"

"It sure did, DK!" chuckled Diddy as he opened his eyes and prepared for his next roll.

Diddy's next roll was a five. This would put him on a Duel Space.

"Hey!" said Diddy, "We're gonna be dueling each other!"

The Minigame slot began spinning through games until Diddy pressed on his screen to slow it down.

It stopped at 'Quickest Cricket'.

The two Kongs found themselves on mechanical crickets, awaiting a one-on-one race.

First, the players each hopped around three times on their crickets, then the starting line came up.

Soon, the race was on!

Diddy took off much faster than DK, but the ape was not going to fall back so easily.

Soon, the two were running side-by-side, but Diddy quickly found himself in a dangerous situation.

A Piranha Plant was in Diddy's way, and DK wouldn't give him room to move over!

DK eventually slowed down, but it was too late …

Diddy smashed into the Piranha Plant, and DK took off, taking the win!

"DK, you crazy cheater!" said Diddy unhappily.

DK just chuckled and laughed, much to Diddy's annoyance.

Soon, the two were taken back to Bowser's Peculiar Peak.

Diddy was given a 1-2 Bowser Dice Block along with his two Bowser Dice.

"Oh, come on! Please be a double! Please be a double!" begged Diddy as he rolled the dice.

Unfortunately, one dice landed on five while the other one was on six!

"AAARRRRGGGHHH!" yelled Diddy angrily as the 1-2 Bowser Dice Block came up to add additional spaces, "Oh, no!"

The 1-2 dice landed on …

… two!

Poor Diddy.

"THIRTEEN!?" he roared, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Diddy was forced to move up 13 spaces, and soon he was right behind DK.

Now they were both in danger of reaching Bowser soon.

"DK! You cheated me!" shouted Diddy angrily.

"It's just my crazy nature!" chuckled DK as he took his next turn.

Diddy sighed, feeling defeated.

However, luck was about to change hands …

DK had rolled a five, and he was only four spaces away from Bowser …

DOOM!

The big ape had just been turned to the wrath of the evil Koopa King himself!

Only one thing could keep DK alive: Roll a 3 or lower, or else it was all over.

DK closed his eyes and heard the dice begin to roll. He was desperate to keep the game going.

Diddy chuckled to himself, hoping that a 4 or higher would give him the win.

DK threw the dice down, and …

… it landed on a …

…

… FIVE!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled DK.

"YEEEEEEEEEEESSS!" screamed Diddy.

Sure enough, DK was knocked off the board and into oblivion!

Diddy Kong was the winner!

The little monkey sat up on DK's lap, and he raised his fists in celebration of his victory.

"I WIN! I WON AGAIN!" screamed Diddy in happiness.

DK sighed in defeat and did a face-palm.

"How could this have happened to me? How? How!? HOW!?" he shouted.

"I guess you had the bad luck with ya!" chuckled Diddy teasingly.

"Oh, that does it! Come here, you silly little buddy of mine!" said DK as he grabbed Diddy wrapped his arms around, pinning his arms down and dropping his 3DS on the couch.

Then, DK used one of his hands to tickle Diddy's sensitive belly.

"Noheehehehehehehehehehehahahahahahahahahahaha!" giggled Diddy as he felt the sensations, "That tihihihihiclehehehehehes!"

"Of course it does, my precious little cutey-Diddy-buddy!" chuckled DK playfully.

Diddy blushed and could do nothing more than laugh and giggle. He tried kicking his legs in an effort to fight off the sensations, but DK's right arm was right there to pin his legs down, rendering him defenseless.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" pleaded Diddy.

DK ignored him, and he drew his fingers up to Diddy's face, tickling his chin and his cheeks.

"GOAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" screeched Diddy in laughter, "PLEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!"

"Nah! I think I'll just tickle ya all afternoon!" teased DK with an evil smile.

"_Crap!" _thought Diddy as his face was still being tickled.

For a while, DK tickled Diddy all over, from down at his toes up to his face.

Then, DK lowered his head and sucked Diddy's face into his mouth for a huge raspberry kiss.

Sure enough, the kiss was to come!

DK blew as hard as he could.

Diddy's head vibrated heavily, and he could do nothing more than scream in muffled giggles.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHMHMMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" laughed Diddy as he was kissed into a shaky fit of squealing giggles.

Then, DK lifted his head, and the tickle torture was over, but Diddy was once again turned into a laughing poodle, seemingly unable to control himself.

"Aw, Diddy," said DK as he adored the cute sight of his nephew smiling and giggling, "You are so adorable when I kiss you like that!"

Diddy blushed deep red upon hearing that, but he could do nothing more.

DK lifted Diddy for a huge bear hug, which was to start another loving embrace.

"I love you, little buddy," said DK gently with a warm grin.

"I lohohove you toohohohohoo, DK," giggled Diddy, having still not fully recovered.

DK hugged Diddy very tightly to help him recover from the tickling. Then, as soon as he was okay enough, Diddy pulled his wrists out of DK's grasp and hugged his big uncle around the neck.

"I must say that the game was fun, until it was over," said DK.

"Even I would've wished that the game could go on longer. I was having so much fun, too." said Diddy.

"Well, the crazy thing about those games is that … they end with such drama," added DK.

"I know," agreed Diddy, "Sometimes, I think the drama can be so crazy!"

"I agree, little buddy," said DK, "I agree with ya. Why don't we just relax and hug each other for a while?"

"I'd love to, big buddy," replied Diddy, "I love you so much I often wish I could just cuddle on you as if you were my soft bed!"

"Aw, Diddy," chuckled DK with a smile, "You sound so cute when you say that! I love you so much that I often wish I could just cuddle you up as if you were my little boy!"

The Kongs giggled together, then DK allowed Diddy to rest on him like a little child would.

This was a hug that would last for quite a while with Diddy relaxing his head on DK's chin while the ape tightly hugged his nephew around the stomach and waist. He even folded his knees up to make Diddy's legs and feet comfortable.

"There, now I'm sure my fur has become a soft blanket for you," commented DK.

Diddy giggled at DK's comment as he soothingly relaxed himself, almost falling asleep in the process.

The sound of the rain seemed to help Diddy fall into a light sleep while DK grinned and watched his cute little nephew sleep on him.

It seemed that their wish had come true for the time, being!

* * *

_**So, a crazy game of Mario Party ends with such a cuddly moment between them! It's often nice to relax on the couch when it's raining.**_

_**Well, for the second day in a row, I have written a chapter before doing my morning grooming. I really seem to be rather productive lately, even despite the sadness I suffered through yesterday.**_

_**Anyways, I'll be back this afternoon with more wacky fun with DK and Diddy! See ya then! :)**_


	112. Skittler Attack!

_**Now, it's time once again to make a switch from gaming fun to … SUSPENSE! :O**_

_**Requested by Twin Cats.**_

* * *

It was a nice, sunny Wednesday on Kongo Bongo. It seemed that many animals wanted to enjoy the sunshine, and it would soon become obvious.

Diddy Kong was shoulder-riding on his uncle, Donkey Kong, through the jungle, as the two enjoyed the nice summer breeze that often made them think of tropical paradise.

Diddy had his feet facing upward like a little happy child, and he had his arms gently wrapped around DK's neck as his big uncle gave him a nice and easy ride around the Kongo Jungle.

"Ah, yes," said DK, admiring the breeze, "Doesn't the air smell wonderful and fruity?"

"Yes, it does," answered Diddy with a grin, "It often makes me think about tropical paradise!"

"Don't you ever wish we could take a tropical paradise vacation?" asked DK.

"(sigh) Sometimes I do, yet sometimes I think it's just fine here on Kongo Bongo," said Diddy, "Other times, it's just hard to compare."

"I see what you mean," said DK.

"Besides, we've already got a nice tropical jungle right here in Kongo Bongo, and our house is right in the middle of it. We've already got the delicious fruits that we can pick any time we want, and we've got many animal friends that live around here! I even got a pet bird!" chuckled Diddy.

DK chuckled, too.

"I love the jungle!" said Diddy.

"So do I!" said DK.

"But not as much as we love each other, DK!" added Diddy.

"Aw, shucks, Diddy!" chuckled DK, "You are so sweet!"

"Hmm," grinned Diddy cutely, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

From there, the two laughed and joked together about how wonderful it was to live in the jungle, …

… until …

… suddenly, a huge group of Skittlers came out of nowhere under the ground, and stopped the Kongs right in their tracks.

"My goodness!" said DK, "I've never seen the Skittlers act this crazy!"

"What do they want!?" asked Diddy with worry, clinging tightly onto DK's neck.

Their answer came …

One Skittler pointed its pincers right at the Kongs, telling them that they wanted the primates for dinner!

"C-can't we just take them out, D-DK?" whispered Diddy, trembling with fear.

"No," answered DK, "There's too many of them. There's only one option."

"What could that be? Running!?" said Diddy.

"Exactly!" said DK before turning the other way, "RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

DK started to run like the wind through the jungle to escape the Skittlers while Diddy clung onto his neck as tightly as he could.

However, the Skittlers were just as fast, some of them slightly faster than DK.

"Faster, DK! They're gaining on us!" shouted Diddy.

"I'm trying my best, little buddy!" replied DK.

No sooner did they say those words when one Skittler caught up with them, and it jumped onto DK's arm and bit it.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" screamed DK in pain as he and Diddy were brought down to the ground by the ferocious spiders.

Diddy slid off DK just before his uncle's weight could crush him to the ground.

In no time at all, DK was being buried alive by the Skittlers. They bit him and pinned him down in an attempt to eat him alive!

Diddy watched the horrendous scene that was involving in front of his very eyes. He couldn't just stand there. He loved his uncle so much that he would do anything to save him when he was in trouble. He had to do it again here, but he didn't know how to do it without risking his own life in the process.

Then, the little monkey pondered something.

Diddy dug out some peanut popguns from his backpack, and he pointed them at DK and the Skittlers that had buried over him.

"HEY!" shouted Diddy, "DID ANYONE ORDER SOME PEANUTS ON THE SIDES MENU!?"

The Skittlers all stopped and glared at Diddy as if he was some crazy monkey.

Then, all of the Skittlers jumped off of DK and began to go after Diddy instead.

DK got up and brushed himself off as he noticed his nephew trying to shoot peanuts at the spiders.

However, some of the Skittlers came up to Diddy and knocked him down once again.

"DIDDY!" yelled DK.

"DK!" screamed Diddy.

Diddy managed to shoot some Skittlers away with peanuts, but more and more came up and attempted to eat him alive, too.

"WHY AM I ALWAYS IN DISTRESS THESE DAYS!?" screamed Diddy.

DK heard those words and felt sorry for Diddy, but he knew that he was once again likely to be doomed unless his uncle helped him.

"Get off me! Get off me!" yelled Diddy as he tried to shoot more peanuts.

But then, more Skittlers slipped the Popguns out of his hands and began to carry them away.

DK saw this and took immediate action …

The ape grabbed Diddy's Popguns and stomped on the spiders whom had took it, squashing them to their death.

"Oh, Skittlers!" called DK.

The Skittlers stopped and looked at the big gorilla.

"I've got a wonderful surprise to share with you!" continued DK.

The spiders looked at each other in confusion to what the ape was talking about.

"How would you like some very tasty … cherries!?"

DK revealed a nearby tree that had hundreds of cherries on the ground surrounding it.

The Skittlers licked their lips and crawled off of Diddy.

Of course, the Kongs knew that once the cherries were all gone, the spiders would eventually turn back to them.

Now was the time!

"Diddy, now!" whispered DK as he tossed the Popguns back to his now-freed but bitten nephew.

Diddy activated his jet pack and blasted himself off the ground. Then, he took his Peanut Popguns and aimed for the Skittlers.

And just like so, the peanuts came down and exploded on the Skittlers and their cherry snack! Hundreds of spiders and red fruits flew everywhere!

Skittler bodies and fluids, along with cherry juice soon splattered all over the surrounding trees. DK ducked from the bodies and fruits to avoid getting a mess on him.

Soon, there was not one living Skittler in the area, but there were still some leftover eatable cherries!

"Wow! Diddy, you've just won us some wonderful cherries!" shouted DK in delight as he ran up to the remaining cherries and scooped them off the ground.

Diddy giggled and came back down to the ground before deactivating his jet pack.

"I guess I really can be amazing!" he chuckled.

"You sure are, little buddy!" agreed DK.

The two Kongs gave each other a high-five and sat down on the ground, with Diddy sitting on DK's lap.

"Want some cherries, Diddy?" asked DK.

"No mind if I do!" answered Diddy as he took a few cherries and ate them slowly.

"You're such a genius, little buddy," said DK, "Your gadgets have really paid off this time!"

"Heh, thanks, DK!" chuckled Diddy.

"You're welcome, little buddy! I love you so much!" grinned DK.

"I love you so much too, big buddy!" said Diddy cutely.

"How about a sweet hug for two sweet Kongs!?" said DK playfully.

"Aw, DK, I'd love to!" replied Diddy excitedly.

Diddy swung around and wrapped his arms around DK's neck, rubbing his back.

DK wrapped his arms around Diddy's back and rubbed his sides.

"You really are such a sweet, strong, little monkey," said DK gently.

"Aw, thank you so much, DK! Whenever you say that, I love you even more!" said Diddy happily.

"Aww, Diddy, my precious little buddy!" said DK, feeling so touched by Diddy's words.

The two Kongs hugged each other even tighter, knowing that every day their love for each other would always grow!

There is never a doubt that these two make such a wonderful family!

* * *

_**Indeed, no doubt at all! Everyday they love each other more than ever! Now, that is something extremely fluffy! :D**_

_**As for VGN123, I'll have your request up in a few hours, so just stay patient, and it'll be up before you can say "Donkey Kong Country Fluffiness"! LOL!**_


	113. Truth or dare

"_**Could you refresh me on this game, please?"**_

"_**You choose between telling a secret … or doing a dare."**_

_**Ooh, I wonder how this one will turn out!?**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

The rain had returned to Kongo Bongo on this not-so-good Thursday afternoon. After just one day of sunshine, everything was right back to wet.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were in their tree house living room, lazing around on the couch. Their TV was on to keep them preoccupied with how comfortable the indoors were compared to the wet outdoors.

Gradually, they grew bored, but left their TV on. They became at a loss as to what to do next …

… until DK came up with something.

"How about a game of … 'Truth or Dare'?" the little monkey asked.

"Ooh, sure, I'd love to play that game with you!" replied DK excitedly.

"Alright then. Truth or dare?" said Diddy.

"How about truth?" said DK.

Diddy had to think hard on this one.

"I can endure a diaper-involved prank as long as it's not too childish!" admitted Diddy embarrassingly.

DK laughed his head off after hearing that crazy secret.

"No wonder you seemed to like that one I pulled off on you the other month!" the ape said through laughter.

"I did kinda like it, but the shaving cream was unnecessary!" said Diddy.

Both primates laughed and laughed before they eventually regained control and continued their game.

"Truth or dare, little buddy?" asked DK.

"Uh, truth," answered Diddy.

This put DK into quite a challenge, but eventually his secret spilled out:

"Behind you, the second most thing I love is a tie between Candy and pranks!"

"What? I thought you ranked pranks under Candy!" said Diddy suspiciously.

"Nah! I just love being funny … and being loved by our fellow Kongs," explained DK.

Diddy began to laugh for a bit before he stopped and regained his composure.

"Okay, big buddy. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ooh, yeah. I dare you to eat ten bananas in less than a whole minute!" dared Diddy.

DK gulped. He didn't feel so sure about it.

"Because if you don't, then you'll be having to owe me a few favors," added Diddy.

This put DK under pressure. He had to do it now.

So, the ape shot off the couch and ran into the kitchen. He came back with ten bananas in his hand.

He sat down next to Diddy again and brought the bananas to his face. He peeled off the skins and left them all on the floor before stuffing them, two at a time, into his mouth like a gorilla who hadn't eaten anything for weeks!

Diddy giggled as he enjoyed the sight of his uncle stuffing the bananas into his mouth like crazy.

Somehow, within less than sixty seconds, all ten bananas were stuffed into DK's stomach. He let out a large burp which Diddy had to dodge.

DK covered his mouth afterward and said, "Excuse me," before blushing in embarrassment.

"You're excused," replied Diddy as he brought his arms away from his face and scooted next to his uncle again.

"Truth or dare?" asked DK.

"Dare."

"I dare you to let me tickle you for the next few minutes!" shouted DK excitedly.

Diddy's eyes went wide as he heard that, and he gulped with nervousness.

"If you don't, then I'll tickle you all afternoon long!" DK went on.

"UGH!" shouted Diddy in response to hearing that.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' to several minutes of wonderful tickling!" teased DK as he grabbed Diddy and placed him on his lap, arms pinned down behind his back.

Diddy gulped again, knowing that it was coming. He was ready to be tickled like he was DK's little son!

And so it happened …

DK began to playfully wiggle his fingers all over Diddy's highly-ticklish belly, making him laugh and thrash around in a panicky state.

"NAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Diddy.

He wished he hadn't said, "Dare," in the first place, but it was too late to take it back now.

DK happily messed around with Diddy's belly and stomach over the next few minutes.

Then, the ape began to wiggle Diddy's toes around, making him produce cute high-pitched squeals of laughter.

"Gerheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee!" giggled Diddy cutely.

At the very same time, while tickling his toes, DK lowered his head and started to blow some raspberry kisses on Diddy's face!

"EEERMMMMMMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" screamed Diddy in muffled laughter.

Diddy felt as ticklish as he ever had been in his life with the simultaneous combination of toe wiggles and raspberry kisses. It was such a tickling combination that immediately rendered him speechless and into uncontrollable laughter and bubbly giggles.

"GAHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM! MMMMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" laughed Diddy as he became such a giggly mess.

Then, the toe wiggling was done, but DK still decided on one more raspberry kiss.

This time, DK tried to make it one of the biggest kisses he had ever given Diddy. He sucked in his face and almost got Diddy's eyes and ears, and he blew as hard as he could.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" screamed Diddy in such a cute, high pitched, muffled squeal.

And that was the end of the tickled torture, but Diddy now had saliva from both of their mouths pouring all over his little body! He was smiling one of his biggest smiles ever, and he was giggling so uncontrollably, and looked like DK had virtually turned him into a diaper-less baby!

DK thought Diddy looked extremely adorable, indeed! He really admired the sight of his nephew laughing and smiling with him.

DK grabbed a tissue and napkin, and he wiped the sludgy saliva off of Diddy before smiling at him again.

"You look so cute, I can barely take my eyes off of you!" said DK happily.

Diddy smiled at DK and blushed deep red in embarrassment from all of that tickle torture, but he remained unable to form words, still giggling excessively and running out of breath.

DK picked up a nearby glass of water and poured it down Diddy's throat.

Diddy was quickly aware of the water coming into his mouth, and he was able to carefully swallow it and regain his breath and speech abilities.

"There you go," said DK gently, "You feeling better? I'm sorry."

"(sigh) It's okay, DK," said Diddy, "I know how cute I look when I laugh and smile like that. It was kinda worth tickling me for."

DK grinned at Diddy and gently patted his head.

"Besides, I love giggling and smiling when I'm with you, big buddy!" said Diddy happily, "I love it when we have so much fun together, but not as much as I love you!"

"Aw, Diddy, I love you too!" replied DK, "Even more than the fun part! You're always my number one, Diddy!"

"You're my number one, too, DK!" said Diddy with a big smile.

"Ah, come here, little buddy!" said DK playfully as he pulled Diddy closer for a huge bear hug.

Diddy wrestled his wrists free and wrapped them around DK's back in return.

"Best buddies forever! Number ones together forever!" they said to each other in unison in such happy tones.

From there, the two laughed and giggled together over the next few hours. It was such a splendid time for them!

* * *

_**Ah, what a nice afternoon it was for them despite the rain!**_

_**Anyways, I've gotta go and take care of some things, so I'll be on break for a few hours until I'm able to come back home and rejoin all of you wonderful FanFiction writers!**_

_**I'll be gladly accepting more requests, but I won't be able to do another one for at least a few hours.**_

_**Until then, see ya later!**_


	114. Let's play Panels of Doom!

_**Well, well, we're going from one Mario Party game to the next!**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was a sunny Friday on Kongo Bongo. What was left of the fallen rain had dried into the jungle ground and sprout new plant life!

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were hanging out in their tree house living room, having just come back from their morning stroll. They were having quite a fluffy day together, and it could only get even fluffier all the time!

"So, my cute little Diddy-buddy, what do ya wanna do now?" asked DK with a warm smile.

Diddy smiled back and quickly came up with an answer:

"Why not play some awesome Mario Party minigame!"

"Really?" said DK with surprise, "I'd love to play a minigame with you! Which one would you like to play?"

"I was thinking about Panels of Doom from Mario Party 4!" said Diddy.

"Oh, the one where you try to take down a player with a simple dice?" said DK.

"Yes! That one! It's so much fun! I haven't played that one in a long time!" shouted Diddy excitedly.

"Alright, then! Why don't we play it on our wonderful living room TV we've got right here! GameCube games work swell on the Wii!"

"AWESOME!" shouted Diddy eccentrically.

DK turned on their TV and their Wii, and he slid out 'Mario Party 4' from their GameCube shelf.

"Hmm, I haven't played it in a while, either," said DK as he took the disc out and slid it into the Wii.

Then, the game started up as the Kongs grabbed some GameCube controllers connected to the Wii's GameCube port.

DK selected the minigame mode and scrolled down the games until he found 'Panels of Doom'.

As the character selection screen came up, DK quickly selected himself, but Diddy found himself lost in his thoughts. He wished he was there, but he'd have to play as somebody else, as he has never been playable in a Mario Party series game, much to his disappointment.

"(sigh) Maybe I'll choose Waluigi," said Diddy as he selected a weird-looking man with purple and black clothes.

"Okay. It's cool," said DK kindly, "I'll admit I would've allowed you to play as anyone but Mario."

"I never like playing as Mario anyway," said Diddy, "He's boring."

"You said it, little buddy!" chuckled DK.

Diddy grinned back at DK just as the game kicked off.

Nine tiles appeared on the screen, and the players were required to each select one.

DK selected tile number eight while Diddy elected with number three.

Then, a dice appeared. If the dice rolled a number that matched a certain tile, that particular tile would collapse. The picture was to try and roll the number of the tile that the opponent was standing on.

DK was the first to roll the dice.

The ape quickly smashed his 'A' button, and the dice rolled a nine, meaning that Diddy would get a chance to roll.

Diddy took the dice and closed his eyes before hitting his button.

The dice landed on five, which kept the game going.

DK got another turn.

This time, the dice rolled a two, giving Diddy another chance.

"Come on! Come on!" the little monkey whispered to himself, "Eight please! Eight please! Eight please!"

But it didn't land on eight. Instead, it rolled a six.

Diddy sighed in disappointment as the game had yet to end.

DK took another turn.

This time, however, the dice block stopped and revealed his own face.

DK was instantly thrown off the screen.

"What!?" shouted DK, realizing he had lost the game in his own hands.

"YES! I WIN!" shouted Diddy as Waluigi began celebrating on the screen.

DK sank his head in disappointment. It couldn't have been, but his mistake had been made.

"I declare a rematch!" the ape shouted.

"Ooh, you've got it, DK!" replied Diddy as he again struggled to think of his next character.

DK again picked himself while Diddy eventually elected to choose Wario, a fat man with yellow and purple clothes.

Soon, the tiles were back on the screen.

This time, DK choose tile number two, while Diddy chose number nine.

Soon after, DK again got the first turn.

As the dice popped up, DK stopped it, and it rolled a five, giving his nephew a turn.

Diddy shut his eyes as he punched his 'A' button, and the dice landed on a two!

DK's tile collapsed, and he fell down with it!

Diddy had won again, this time with his own move!

"YEEEESSS!" shouted Diddy happily, "I WIN AGAIN! I'M TWO FOR TWO!"

"Aw, man!" said DK unhappily as Wario began his celebration on the screen.

"Wow! I am so amazing even though I haven't played this game for quite a long while!" said Diddy, "I can't believe how lucky I've gotten!"

"Well, how about some luck that comes to you in a different way!?" said DK.

"Really?" said Diddy, not quite believing his uncle's words, "What kind of way would that be?"

With that, DK put his controller down and grabbed Diddy, pulling him onto his lap.

Diddy dropped his controller and looked at DK with wide eyes. He began to regret asking that question he had asked a few seconds ago.

"Okay, I'm sorry I asked!" he panicked, "I'm sorry I made you look crazy!"

"I'm just playing around with ya, little buddy!" said DK, suddenly acting so happy and playful.

Diddy put a dumbfounded look on his face.

"I thought you were very good, but I'm still gonna tickle ya just because I feel like it!" said DK.

"DK, please don't!" begged Diddy.

But it was too late …

DK ignored Diddy's begging, and he pinned his nephew's arms down behind his back and started tickling his belly.

"NOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Diddy, "PLEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!"

"Cootchie cootchie coo, little buddy!" teased DK playfully, "I sense someone's as ticklish as a cutey!"

"DEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEKAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAY!" giggled Diddy.

The belly tickling would go on for quite a while before DK drew his fingers upward to Diddy's extremely ticklish neck.

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" screeched Diddy, "NOHOHOHOHOHOT MY NEHEHEHEHEHEHEHECK! PLEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tears of panic streamed down Diddy's eyes as he desperately tried to get DK to stop, but nothing would stop this big ape from playfully tickling his nephew so much!

Soon, DK lowered his head and sucked in Diddy's face into his mouth before letting out a huge, vibrating raspberry kiss!

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" laughed Diddy.

As soon as he finished his raspberry kiss, DK lifted his head and pulled Diddy upward slightly.

Diddy was again giggling uncontrollably with saliva all over his face from the kiss. There was yet another smile that would seemingly never go away.

DK released Diddy's wrists from his grasp and pulled them up to his belly. Then, he allowed him to catch a few deep breaths and regain his composure.

"Mahahahan, yohohohou are so crazeehehehehehehehy!" giggled Diddy.

"I know, … and I'm proud to be that way!" commented DK cheerfully.

Diddy sighed and could only simply grin at DK, knowing that their raspberry kisses always meant something. It meant to show Diddy how much DK loved him so much.

"I love you, little Diddy-buddy," said DK with a smile.

Diddy smiled back, saying, "I love you too, big Donkey-buddy!"

The little monkey sat up on DK's lap and hugged his uncle around the neck. DK wrapped his arms around Diddy's back to embrace him back.

"I didn't really mind losing," admitted DK, "That was just because it was you!"

"Aw, DK!" said Diddy, "I never thought about that until now!"

"Well, now you know about it!" chuckled DK, "I guess we even love each other as we play those crazy games!"

The Kongs giggled together and embraced in a tighter hug, knowing that their 'uncle/nephew-love' relationship would never be broken!

* * *

_**Well, that wraps up another chapter of DKxDiddy fun!**_

_**As for Twin Cats, I understand you've got a request for me, but I've got thunderstorms coming in, and I'd rather not take a risk during a thunderstorm, but I'll get yours done as soon as I can! I promise! I don't know; maybe I might do it tonight just for the good pleasure of satisfying my dearest friends, but I'll have to keep an eye on the Weather Channel.**_


	115. Exploring the ruins

_**Well, after all of that 'Mario Party' craziness, it's time for another quiet adventure with DK and Diddy!**_

_**Requested by Twin Cats.**_

* * *

A big gorilla and his little monkey nephew seemed rather adventurous on this fine Sunday!

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong had embarked on another peaceful adventure by themselves. They were heading to some of the ancient ruins of Kongo Bongo. They each had a backpack with them, including DK's new backpack from their recent jungle adventure on a nearby uncharted island.

Ever since the Tikis and Snowmads had been wiped out, the ruins had been very quiet, so the Kongs had decided to do some exploring to see if there were any interesting secrets lying about.

As their journey into the ruins began, DK and Diddy were anticipating quite an interesting find somewhere around the area. Things had been so peaceful and quiet since just after the elimination of the Snowmads, so there was undoubtedly something here that could interest them.

The two Kongs eventually came up to an old path which they recognized from their 2010 adventure against the Tikis.

"I definitely recall seeing his place," said Diddy, remembering it to be the way to Wonky Waterway.

"Well, let's head down there and see if there's anything that's changed since," said DK.

"I'd bet there could be plenty of nice surprises for us!" said Diddy.

The two Kongs walked down the path side-by-side, with DK placing a hand over Diddy's back to keep them feeling so close together.

Their walk seemed to take quite a while, but they eventually came up to a temple entrance.

Just above them, there was a vine switch which had only recently been put there for mysterious reasons after the golden switch had been smashed by the Kongs four years ago.

"Well, little buddy, would you like do the honors of reopening this temple?" asked DK.

"It would be a pleasure!" shouted Diddy excitedly.

Diddy immediately jumped up to the vine and pulled it down. As he weighed down the vine, the temple's door slowly opened to reveal what could possibly be inside, awaiting the two Kongs in their return to this temple.

Diddy came back down to the ground and landed on his feet right in front of DK. Then, together they walked into the temple for the second time in four years.

At first, it seemed like not too much had changed in the temple. The Kongs still had to climb along some large stone blocks, but it proved no trouble for either one of them.

Eventually, the two got past the stone blocks, and were now on a regular old stone floor which extended for hundreds of yards.

"It seems awfully quiet around here with no more Tikis lurking about," said Diddy.

"You're right, Diddy," said DK, "It seems so quiet, it feels as if almost everything has changed."

The Kongs walked together down the next several hundred yards of floor, staying as close to each other as possible to keep each other feeling cuddled.

Their walk took a long while, but it wasn't boring …

Along the way, Diddy spotted some golden lights which pointed to some ancient artwork on the walls.

Much of the artwork could still shine as if it was still new, even though it had existed for thousands of years already. Some of the works of art consisted of the Kongs' long distant relatives, some of which Diddy had never heard of before.

"I'm pretty sure that out of all the stories you've told me, some of these apes haven't been spoken of," said Diddy.

"Well, you can't possibly remember all of them," explained DK, "It's not so easy trying to find every one of your distant relatives, let alone those who passed on about a thousand years before our time."

"I really like the artwork, though," said Diddy with a grin, "It's a shame we couldn't notice these four years ago. If only there weren't Tikis in here on that crazy day, then we could've learned a bit more about our family."

"You're right, little buddy," said DK, "It's always nice to learn some family heritage every now and again, especially since I'm the ruler of Kongo Bongo and you are my heir."

Diddy turned to DK and gave him a cute grin, which DK responded with a grin right back.

As Diddy walked up to a drawing of a strong-looking ape, DK walked right behind his nephew and sat down closely with him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Who is this ape?" asked Diddy as he pointed to the drawing in front of them.

"This muscular guy was the ruler of Kongo Bongo about five hundred years ago," explained DK, "I can't remember his exact family relationship with us, but I know that he was definitely among Cranky's ancestors. He was a very brave, strong ape."

"What was his name?" asked Diddy curiously.

"To be honest with you, little buddy," sighed DK.

Diddy knew immediately what that sigh meant.

"You don't remember his name?" said Diddy.

"(sigh) No, I don't remember," said DK, "Besides, the last time I found artwork of him was a long time ago when I was just a kid. Since then, I seem to have lost some of the details of what I can remember in my head."

"(sigh) Well, I guess you're right about it being never easy learning about family heritage," said Diddy as he looked at DK.

"Yeah," sighed DK, "Hopefully, I'll look him up in one of my old books, and I'll find out his name again sooner or later."

"You really should," encouraged Diddy, "I'd say we look in together so that we'll both know who he was."

"Now you're talking, little buddy," said DK with a grin. "You wanna ride on my shoulders? Your legs look a little tired."

"Yeah, they feel tired, too," said Diddy, "I'll climb onto your shoulders for a while so that they can get a break."

Diddy jumped onto DK's lap and gave him a brief hug before the ape picked him up and lifted him onto his shoulders in a way similar to a father lifting a baby.

Soon, Diddy had his arms wrapped around DK's neck and was resting his chin on the back of his uncle's furry head.

"Let's press onward, little buddy," said DK as he stood up and continued the walk down the temple's hallway.

Later on, they reached another room filled with banana bunches and banana coins!

"Wow!" shouted Diddy as he gazed at the golden sights ahead of them, "They've brought more of them in here!"

"Let's monkey around and dig in!" shouted DK.

Diddy activated his jet pack and jumped off DK's shoulders. He quickly began to snatch every coin he could reach above the ground.

DK stayed on the ground and scooped up a bunch of bananas! He even found some coins on the floor, too!

Diddy was still up in the air, having a fun time collecting coins. It didn't take long for him to grab just about every coin above the floor!

Then, the Kongs rejoined together, and all of the bananas were stuffed into Diddy's backpack while the coins were stuffed in DK's new backpack.

This was enough to wear them both out a little, but they still felt a little energized.

However, the load they each had in their backpacks was enough to convince them that it was best that they headed out of the temple with their treasure and take it back home with them.

And so, the Kongs turned back and ran down the same path towards the stone blocks, and they eventually made their way out of the temple and out into the ancient ruins again.

"Whew! What a crazy temple adventure that was!" said Diddy.

"You couldn't have said it any better, little buddy!" said DK, "I'm glad you could come along!"

"Why wouldn't I!?" said Diddy happily, "Besides, I love you so much!"

"Aw, I love you so much too, Diddy!" said DK with a smile.

Diddy smiled back, and the two Kongs once again hugged each other in a loving embrace.

Then, Diddy jumped back onto DK's shoulders and activated his jet pack.

The thrusters blasted them off the ground as Diddy pulled his muscles towards the direction that led back to their tree house.

From there, it would be quite another amazing day with their banana hoard and coin collection!

* * *

_**I was a little challenged by this one, but I found something to put in some interest. Who knows who ruled Kongo Bongo so long ago? It's simply a logic question that may never be answered. That's why I just put it on there to give the chapter some monkeyish interest!**_

_**Anyways, that'll do it for tonight. No bad weather stopped me from completing this chapter! I feel so glad for that!**_

_**I'll see y'all tomorrow, with more requests greatly welcomed! :)**_


	116. Let's play Fortune Street!

_**Oh, boy! It's game time again!**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was a hot, sunny Tuesday on Kongo Bongo. Very few animals were outside today due to the intense heat from the sun.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were among those staying indoors today. They had turned on their air conditioner to chase the heat out of their tree house.

It had been a boring, dull morning for them with the intense heat wave, but they eventually found something to do …

… play 'Fortune Street'!

Needless to say, they played as themselves!

Over the next hour, the two had built up some decent amounts of money, and they had each racked up a big number of shops and promotions.

However, Diddy later started to falter a bit. His luck was beginning to turn against him as the dice constantly betrayed him with bad moves that often cost him a lot of cash. He had been doing so good, yet now it looked as if he was gonna lose.

Believe or not, anytime Diddy lost a Fortune Street game on a Wii, it often forced him into a burst of tears. Losing games like these were really not so happy for him.

DK began to feel sorry for Diddy after the game began to turn him down.

Later, Diddy rolled a five, which landed him on a Circus space which somebody else had already owned and expanded.

This lost Diddy more than half of his remaining cash which he had previously worked so desperately to earn. It seemed that the game just wanted to get rid of him.

"THIS IS GETTING SO STUPID!" shouted Diddy angrily as he glared at the TV, "This shouldn't be happening to me!"

"Somehow, I wish you were in a better place too," admitted DK.

It was now DK's turn.

The ape rolled a four, which put him on a Checkpoint, which cost him 60G.

Then, the two CPU players took their turns without much of a change before Diddy's next turn came up.

Diddy closed his eyes and hoped that anything would save his day.

"Gimme something please! GIMME SOMETHING PLEASE!" the little monkey shouted desperately.

Diddy stopped the dice and it landed on six.

This put him on a Home space. Once again, luck was against him.

The simian's price ended up being 300G. Unfortunately, he only had 280G left!

Diddy was ruined!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed.

With no more ready cash, Diddy now had to find a way to sell off his stocks to avoid bankruptcy.

DK couldn't help but shed a small tear for Diddy. He had been doing so well, yet now it was all being undone, and he was about to get kicked out unless anything good happened to him.

DK had the next turn. He rolled a two and landed on a Tax Office space, in which he had to give up 10% of his net worth.

More CPU turns followed, then Diddy had another chance to regain his good luck.

He shut his eyes again and begged for anything that would give him some good luck.

The dice landed on three and sent Diddy to a Venture space. This ensured him with a Venture card in which he had to choose.

Diddy hoped that one of these cards could help him out. However, the problem was that they were back-faced, meaning that he couldn't tell which one did what.

Then, the monkey shut his eyes and selected a card. It read, "Roll the dice again (All shop prices increase by 30%).

"Aw, man!" said Diddy sadly, "Now, I'll never get my stocks sold off!"

The dice appeared again and allowed Diddy to take another roll.

Diddy stopped it, and it landed on three. This put him on a Tax Office space!

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Diddy.

The Tax Office took away all of what was left of his net worth. Worse still, Diddy's net worth now said -2%.

He was finished!

The game finally threw him out, leaving DK alone with the two CPU players.

Diddy had suffered a heartbreaking loss after all of his hard-earned gameplay had been turned into waste.

The little monkey threw his Wii mote on the floor and he scurried into his room, slamming the door behind him.

The next thing DK heard was the sound of a bed mattress being crashed into. He could only tell that was Diddy throwing himself onto his bed, crying.

DK paused the game and walked over to Diddy's door, knocking on it.

Diddy didn't answer, but DK opened the door anyway.

The ape found his little nephew slumped on his bed in an explosion of tears.

"Aw, Diddy," said DK sorrowfully, "Are you okay?"

"No," replied Diddy in a very sad tone.

DK walked up to Diddy's bed and sat on it next to his little nephew.

The ape patted his buddy's forehead in an effort to comfort him.

"Aw, there, there, it's okay," said DK, "It's just a video game."

"Wasted!" shouted Diddy, "All of those wonderful promotions and everything were all wasted! I could never have imagined losing like that! I was so close to becoming a winner, yet the game destroyed me and kicked me out at the last minute! How so heartbreaking! It's just not fair! It's left me so depressed!"

"Aw, Diddy, there's no need to feel so depressed about a game. These kind of things happen," explained DK with a faint grin.

"Oh, as if every game becomes such a nasty traitor!?" yelled Diddy sarcastically.

"C'mon, little buddy. Don't feel so down on yourself," said DK, "The real reason for playing video games is to just have fun."

"For you!" said Diddy, "Look what some of them have done to me! People still try to make me look like a complete idiot who knows nothing more than stupidity! I'm not like that!"

DK sighed. He seemed to be running out of ways to get Diddy out of his crying sarcasm.

"Look. I know you're upset, but sometimes there will be times in which people try to make fun of us, but in the end there's always a way to redeem ourselves. It's happened to you several times, so maybe if you ever wanna play that game again, you could have better luck," explained DK.

Diddy looked up at DK with teary eyes. He was still feeling slightly unsure about DK's explanation, but he still sensed he was right.

"Hey," said DK gently, "It's all gonna be alright. I'll tell you what; I'll just end my game where it is and we can start over. How does that sound?"

But Diddy was in no mood for 'Fortune Street' anymore today.

"No!" he shouted, much to DK's shock.

"What?" the ape said, "C'mon, we could just play a short one, and if I ever find myself in a situation where I can help you, I will."

"I appreciate your offer, but I just don't wanna play anymore 'Fortune Street'."

"You mean, just not today or -"

"Just today," finished Diddy.

"(sigh) Okay, then," said DK, "Just thought I'd ask."

However, the ape began to leak a few tears from his friendly offer being refused. Diddy noticed this and began to regret saying 'no'.

"I'm sorry, DK," said Diddy, "I've changed my mind. I will play!"

This brightened up DK's mood.

"Aw, I'm glad I could offer you some good help. Of course you can play, Diddy!" said DK with a grin.

Diddy gave DK a faint grin back and jumped up into DK's lap.

"I'm so sorry, big buddy," said Diddy tearfully as he hugged his uncle.

"Aw, there, there, little buddy. I'm sorry, too," said DK, hugging Diddy back, "I know how tough it is to lose like that, but I'll help you guarantee that it won't happen again."

"I love you, DK," said Diddy.

"I love you too, Diddy," replied DK.

The two sat there on Diddy's bed, hugging and embracing each other emotionally for the next few minutes before they finally walked back into the living room and started up another 'Fortune Street' game.

Coincidentally, DK's prediction proved right! Diddy DID have some much better luck, and he managed to actually pull off the win, much to the happiness of both Kongs!

* * *

_**Hmm, a little bit sad there, but in the end, it's reversed to happiness! It's always nice to find some happiness to fight off sadness, even when it's not easy doing so.**_

_**Anyways, Twin Cats, I'll have your request up soon! Don't you worry! :)**_


	117. Stuck on you!

_**Hmm, I sense trouble is on the horizon for DK and Diddy, in such a sticky way! :O**_

_**Requested by Twin Cats.**_

* * *

It was a cloudy Friday on Kongo Bongo. The temperatures had cooled down slightly, giving the inhabitants the breeze they had wanted.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were simply relaxing on their living room sofa, watching their own TV show. They had already had quite a decent morning.

DK had worked on some art project, which required the use of glue. Shortly after he finished, he had washed his hands, but little did he know that there was still some glue on him somewhere he couldn't quite get to.

Diddy had a rather quiet morning, doing nothing in particular other than hang out with his pet bird, Tiddly.

Eventually, their show got to a point in which the two Kongs were hugging each other in the White Mountains.

After watching that bit, the Kongs decided to do it for real on their sofa, since they loved doing it together.

Diddy jumped onto DK's lap, still facing the TV, and DK gave his little nephew a gentle hug. Diddy placed his arms behind him, over DK's shoulders to hug him back while still watching the TV screen.

They watched the last two minutes of the episode, some of which included a cute conversation between the two on screen.

In the dialogue, DK had stated he would risk giving the Crystal Coconut to the enemy just for the safety of Diddy, since he loved him so much as a 'best buddy'. Diddy thought it was so sweet of him. The Crystal Coconut soon proved to be the real one, much to the delight of the Kongs!

Cranky showed up and bragged about his football play before the episode came to an end.

Then, there came trouble …

Diddy was going to jump off of DK's lap, but his arms and hands were somehow stuck to DK's shoulders!

"What the!?" they both said.

"How could this be happening!?" asked Diddy suspiciously.

Then, DK remembered something …

"Oh, no! I must've left some glue on my shoulders after working on that art project!" the ape shouted in shock.

"Oh, no! Could this mean that we're gonna be stuck to each other forever!? I'm gonna be hugging you from behind me for the rest of my life!?" yelled Diddy with tears of fear.

"I don't think so. Hopefully we can fix this in the shower!" said DK.

DK tried to get up, but as he got off the couch, Diddy's feet pressed onto DK's knees and wouldn't detach!

They both noticed this immediately.

"OH, MY!" they both yelled.

"I must've been so stupid about the glue!" said DK.

"We really can't trust glue, can we?" sighed Diddy.

"I guess not," replied DK.

The Kongs both sighed in despair, and DK slowly began to carry Diddy into the bathroom, but Diddy's weight even seemed to be a little too much for DK to handle on his own, since all of Diddy's limbs were stuck to his uncle's fur!

DK was forced to crouch down to the floor and crawl slowly on all fours. He was only just lucky enough to not squash Diddy against the floor.

It took a while, but DK eventually got them into the bathroom.

As soon as they had reached the bathtub, DK stretched his arm over to the shower knob and turned it on.

"I'm afraid we're gonna have to get our clothes wet, little buddy," said DK, "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, big buddy," replied Diddy, "I still love you no matter what. In fact, I love you so much, more than anything in the world."

"Aw, Diddy," said DK with a grin, "That's exactly how I feel about you, too!"

Diddy grinned up at DK as the ape turned on his back and brought them into the shower.

This was the first time they had both used the shower at the same time. To Diddy, it felt like having a fun bath with his loving uncle!

Once the Kongs started bathing in the warm water, DK reached for some tropical shampoo and poured some onto his shoulders and knees where Diddy's limbs were stuck on.

The big gorilla rubbed Diddy's hands, wrists, ankles and feet as hard as he could.

It became quite a hard thing to accomplish, but the two Kongs eventually separated from each other. Diddy was finally free after not being able to move any of his muscles at all, except for his head, neck and tail.

DK then rubbed all over himself to ensure that all of the sticky glue was removed from his fur. The plan worked, and soon the Kongs were both all clean and free of anything that would stick them together.

As DK stood up on his feet in the shower, Diddy jumped up and hugged his uncle around the neck. DK responded with a hug around Diddy's back.

"Heh, not bad for our first-ever two-Kong shower!" commented Diddy.

DK began to laugh, "You sure got that right, little buddy!"

Diddy started laughing, too.

Together, the Kongs hugged and laughed together while they enjoyed the warm water that sprinkled down on them. The only thing they really didn't like was getting their clothes wet, but even they could've had glue on them, too!

DK later decided to plug the drain and let the tub fill up so that the two could sit down in a pool of warm water.

Sure enough, their 'hot tub' was very enjoyable! Diddy felt just like being a toddler again, bathing in hot, bubbly water with his uncle, but it was worth the trouble of getting rid of the glue, and it was worth spending some more time with his uncle!

Diddy sat on DK's lap again, and he allowed his uncle to splash some water on him to relive a bit of fond memories from their younger years. The little monkey felt a little tickled, but he enjoyed it nonetheless, simply because the two of them were having such a good time together!

DK squeezed Diddy in another bear hug with the simian's arms pinned down in a squeeze, making him feel very childish in the bubbly water, but he didn't mind a bit!

After their bath, DK finally unplugged the drain, and he jumped out of tub, carrying Diddy with him.

The Kongs dried themselves off and decided to eat some lunch afterward.

They surely hoped they would never have to deal with a sticky 'glue' situation like that again!

* * *

_**Hopefully, they won't have to deal with that again, but it was worth it since they got to have such a fun, childish bath together! :D**_

_**Anyways, another one down, yet still more open for requests!**_

_**I'll be seein' y'all later! :)**_


	118. Marshmallow fight!

_**It's time for even more craziness with DK & Diddy! :D**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was yet another day of heat waves on Kongo Bongo, today being a Saturday. Just trying to escape the blazing temperatures seemed impossible.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were once again lazing on their living room sofa, sweating like there was no tomorrow ahead of them.

"Aw, man!" complained Diddy, "It seems like it will never cool off; even with the air conditioner on!"

"I know," agreed DK, "If only we could have some cooler days! We oughta have a million fans in here!"

"I'd wish for a billion!" said Diddy sarcastically.

DK simply slumped back on the couch while Diddy stood up on his feet.

"I'm gonna go get a drink to cool myself down," said Diddy lazily.

"Go right ahead, little buddy," replied DK, "Nothing's going anywhere."

Diddy lazily dragged himself to the kitchen very slowly. As soon as he could finally reach the counter, he immediately reached for the pitcher of banana juice and poured it into a large glass.

Then, he took the glass and gulped it all down as if he was struggling for his last mouthful of water.

The juice was enough to give Diddy's throat and stomach a nice cool-down, but on the outside he still felt extremely sweaty and worn out from heat exhaustion.

Then, the little monkey spotted a toy gun with marshmallows loaded in it. This gave him an idea!

Diddy took the marshmallow gun and brought it into the living room.

DK was still lazing himself on the sofa like a big slump. This gave Diddy an advantage!

Trying to keep himself from giggling, Diddy sneaked up behind the couch and performed a sudden surprise attack, quickly jumping up and shooting DK with some marshmallows!

The marshmallows landed on DK's face and startled him out of his lazy slump.

"HEY!" he yelled as he brushed the marshmallow off his face, "So, … you wanna start a marshmallow fight, huh!?"

"What else could we do in such a heated day like this!? It's time for a heated war with crazy white stuff!" commented Diddy.

"Ooh, it's on, Diddy!" said DK as he grabbed a nearby toy gun and rushed into the kitchen for some marshmallows.

Once the ape came back out with plenty of marshmallows stuffed into his gun, Diddy took another shot at DK and splattered his legs with marshmallows.

DK quickly took a shot at Diddy and got his belly. Now, it almost looked as if he was wearing a diaper, but only from the front side.

"Heh! You won't embarrass me that easily!" shouted Diddy as he shot DK's chest with marshmallows.

"Maybe I will!" corrected DK as he took a shot and splattered Diddy's face all over.

Now Diddy looked like he had shaving cream all over his face!

"UGH! NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" yelled Diddy as he shot DK's face again.

Now they both had creamy marshmallow all over their faces!

"You come here, ya crazy little monkey!" shouted DK as he ran after Diddy.

DK chased Diddy around the living room like crazy until Diddy accidentally slipped on a banana peel on the floor.

"Made ya fall for it, little buddy!" shouted DK playfully as he picked up Diddy and set him down on the couch.

Then, the ape pinned Diddy down on the couch and grabbed a nearby feather duster on the coffee table.

DK sat down next to Diddy and held the feather duster over his face.

Diddy's eyes grew wide. He knew how ticklish the feather duster was to him.

"NO! I'M SORRY, DK! I'M SORREEEEEEEEY!" panicked Diddy.

"Too late, little buddy!" teased DK as he began to brush Diddy's belly with the feather duster.

The feather duster tickled Diddy's belly like a torture machine would. He felt so tickled he could barely control himself at all.

"NAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Diddy loudly as he thrashed around under the feather duster.

"Aw, tickle, tickle, tickle, little Diddy-buddy!" teased DK playfully as he turned the feather duster up to Diddy's stomach and gradually back down to his belly.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" screamed Diddy.

"Now, for the real ticklish part!" commented DK.

Diddy knew what that meant; his neck! His eyes went even wider in a state of desperate panic.

"NO! NO! AAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

squealed Diddy as DK began to tickle his neck with the feather duster.

The little monkey was shaking as if he was having a seizure. His neck had always been so ticklish, it felt like there was no tomorrow.

"GERAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Diddy, his voice sounding uncontrollable.

Then, DK drew the feather duster up to Diddy's face!

"AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" screamed Diddy as he sealed his lips to keep the feather duster out of his mouth while DK tickled his face.

Diddy was still shaking like he was being tortured to death, and his thrashing had become so useless. He kicked his legs in an uncontrollable state of panic, but it seemed he could do nothing more than laugh and screech.

Then, DK went down to Diddy's toes and started to brush them with the feather duster.

"GAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" giggled Diddy in high-pitched squeals of bubbly laughter.

"Aw, those feet look like they're having fun!" teased DK as he brushed Diddy's feet even more.

Diddy's high-pitched giggling became even louder as his feet were brushed on like crazy.

Then, DK finished it off by brushing Diddy's furry legs.

"HEEHEEHEEHEEHERHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Diddy as he seemingly lost his ability to kick his legs after DK began to tickle them.

Then, DK stopped … for good.

Diddy's recovery looked rather impossible at this rate. It would be seemingly years before he would stop with the bubbly giggling and smiling.

How long would DK have to wait before he ever heard Diddy speak words again?

The ape would quickly answer that question …

DK brushed the rest of the brushed marshmallow off of Diddy's face and gently rubbed his lips.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!" giggled Diddy cutely, "I'm sohohohohorreehehehehehehehehy about the mahahahahaharshmahahahahahallohohohohow fihihihihihight!"

"That's okay, Diddy," said DK gently, "It was so much … until you-"

"Hihihihihit yohohour fahahahahahace! I knohohohohohow!" finished Diddy.

DK sighed and grinned at his giggly nephew.

Diddy spent the next several minutes trying to recover and stop laughing.

Eventually, once Diddy was okay enough, DK pulled him up for a bear hug of love and forgiveness.

Diddy pulled his arms out of DK's grasp and hugged him back.

"I love you, DK," said Diddy.

"I love you too, Diddy," said DK gently.

The Kongs grinned at each other before they continued their long hug which made them feel so loved by each other when together.

Not even a food war would put any effect on such a wonderful 'uncle/nephew' relationship like this!

* * *

_**Indeed, it won't! Those two really have it made when it comes to their 'uncle/nephew' love! :D**_

_**I don't know about you, but I'm getting worn out for the day, but I've still got some energy left for one more chapter until I decide to wait until tomorrow to keep letting those requests in.**_

_**Of course, I'd never say anything to tell you to stop sending requests. I'd say: KEEP THEM COMING IN! I'D LOVE TO PUT IN MORE FLUFFINESS! :D :D :D :D :D**_

_**Anyways, see ya tonight.**_


	119. A syrup prank

_**If you think today hasn't been crazy enough, I'm about to make it crazier!**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was a blazing hot Sunday on Kongo Bongo. The temperatures were still as blazing hot as ever.

Diddy Kong had only just woken up to the sweet sound of chirping from his bird, Tiddly.

"Good morning, Tiddly," said Diddy as he sat up in the bed and stretched.

Tiddly let out three adorable chirps which told Diddy, "Good morning!"

Diddy lifted his blankets and stood up on his feet before setting them back down.

Then, he sat down on the bed again and allowed Tiddly to fly down onto his lap for some bird breakfast.

Diddy grabbed some bird seeds from a bag and opened his hand out in front of Tiddly.

Tiddly happily pecked on Diddy's hand, chewing the seeds up and tickling him in the process.

Diddy giggled slightly. Boy, was he always ever so ticklish!?

As Tiddly finished his breakfast, he spread his wings out and hugged his monkey friend/owner. Diddy hugged him back in a pet-loving embrace before his cute little bird gently rubbed his head and lifted himself back onto Diddy's bedside post.

Diddy put his red 'Nintendo' cap on and began to contemplate some thoughts, until something mischievous came up in his head …

"I think I'll pull another prank on DK!" he whispered to himself.

The little monkey got off his bed and left his bedroom.

Then, he sneaked into the kitchen and started to look for something he would use for his prank.

Eventually, Diddy found something which seemed perfect for what he wanted to plan …

Red-colored corn syrup!

Along with that, he also found some plastic wrap to go with it!

Diddy sat down at the kitchen table and poured some syrup all over the plastic wrap, then he saved some for another stage of his plot.

"I'll set this wrap up on DK's door, then I'll save the rest for phase two!" he whispered with a few giggles.

The little red-capped simian sneaked out of the kitchen with the syrup and the wrap, and he cautiously walked into Donkey Kong's room.

The big ape was still sleeping.

Diddy giggled slightly as he came in and stuck the syrup-covered wrap on DK's door.

Then, he sneaked up to DK's bed and opened the bottle of syrup again.

"Now for the big one!" he whispered to himself with a naughty smile.

The little monkey raised the syrup bottle over DK's back, then he flipped it over …

Red-colored corn syrup came pouring down and splattering all over DK's back!

Soon, just about his whole back was covered in syrup!

Diddy felt proud of himself. He slowly backed away from his uncle just as he was about to wake up.

The little monkey scurried out of the room just in time.

DK woke up and stretched his arms before getting out of his bed with a funny feeling on his back. He looked at his door and gasped in shock.

"What the!?" he shouted.

There was plastic wrap stuck to his door, with red corn syrup all over it!

"Has there been an intruder here or something?" the ape wondered.

He opened the door and walked into the bathroom. Little did he know that Diddy was laughing himself to pieces on the prank he had just pulled off!

DK walked in front of the mirror and turned himself around so that he could see his back.

There was red corn syrup all over his back, too!

"OH, MY GOD!" he yelled, "WHO DID THIS TO ME!?"

He could only think of one answer to that question …

… "Diddy!"

Sure enough, the ape burst out of the bathroom and walked up to Diddy's door. He listened in and heard his little nephew laughing like crazy!

DK could tell Diddy was laughing at him.

"I knew it!" the gorilla whispered to himself.

DK opened the door and found Diddy having a laughing fit on his bed.

"Ahem! I believe you have some explaining to do, young man!" said DK.

Diddy immediately stopped laughing and noticed DK glaring at him angrily.

He knew he was in trouble now.

"Oh, … um, … -" said Diddy, failing to think of an excuse.

"Aw, I can't think of a lying excuse," mocked DK, imitating Diddy's voice, "You simply decided to prank me just so you could have so much fun and laugh at me!"

"What!? No! I wouldn't do that just to laugh at you!" said Diddy with a gulp.

"Heh, so you know you're guilty, huh?" said DK unhappily, "Look what you've done to my back!"

DK showed Diddy his syrup-covered back. The little monkey tried his best not to laugh.

The ape somehow heard his nephew snicker a few times.

"So you DO think it's funny!" said DK angrily, "Ooh, you are gonna pay for this! Come here, you silly little one!"

DK ran up to Diddy's bed and tried to grab him, but the monkey jumped up to the monkey bars on his ceiling, and he swung around on them before coming back down and escaping his bedroom. DK immediately ran after him.

DK chased Diddy around the house for several minutes until they ran into the kitchen.

While in the kitchen, DK slipped on a banana peel he had accidentally left on the floor, and he fell flat on his back.

However, the ape could not move an inch. The syrup had glued his back to the floor!

"ARGH!" roared DK, "Diddy, you're gonna pay for this now more than ever!"

Diddy quickly grabbed a huge bucket and filled it with sink water. Then, he brought the water to DK and splashed it all over him.

Some of it splashed his face, much to his annoyance, but some of it also dripped down to his back and washed off the syrup, enabling him to get back up again!

DK slowly got himself up into a sit-up position, and he quickly grabbed Diddy and placed him on his lap, forcing him to drop the bucket of water.

The rest of the water landed on DK's lap, all over Diddy!

DK giggled as his nephew became a wet mess.

"I guess we're even," the ape said.

Diddy gave DK a sad, apologetic look, which his uncle quickly noticed.

"(sigh) I know, you're very sorry, little buddy," said DK gently.

"I'm so sorry I wish I had never done it!" shouted Diddy, "I had just wanted to have some mischievous fun with you!"

"I understand, little buddy," said DK, "I'm not sure if syrup was the best way to do it."

Diddy gulped. He felt sure that DK was still going to punish him in some way.

That punishment came just seconds later …

DK pinned Diddy's arms down and began to wiggle his fingers over his face.

"Still though, I think I'll make sure you know not to do it again!" he said with an evil grin.

Diddy let out another gulp and panicked with wide eyes.

"MM, p-please!" he shouted, "N-NO!"

"Oh, yes!" teased DK playfully, "Time for a morning of wet tickling!"

With that, DK began to wiggle his wet fingers all over Diddy's reddened face, turning him into a fit of laughter.

"NOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Diddy, "GAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Aw, tickle, tickle, tickle, my silly little monkey-buddy!" teased DK in such a happy, playful tone, "Your face looks like it needs to be turned upside down into a smile."

"PLEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOP!" begged Diddy through laughter.

DK ignored Diddy's begging and simply began to tickle him all over, from down at his toes, slowly working back up to his face over the next few minutes, with short breaks every now and again.

Diddy felt so ticklish from the sensations that DK was giving him, especially since his big fingers were all wet.

"NAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEEHEEHEEHEE!" he giggled as DK tickled his toes before moving up to his belly, "GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Then, his stomach.

"GERHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Finally, DK lowered his head towards Diddy's face.

Diddy's eyes went even wider, knowing what was coming next …

DK sucked in Diddy's face and blew a huge raspberry kiss, vibrating his head and forcing him into muffled screaming.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" screamed Diddy.

Then, DK stopped and adored the sight of his cute little nephew forcing out a smile and some giggling.

To Diddy, however, he knew that a raspberry kiss at a time like this told him that DK had forgiven him and still loved him more than anything else in the world despite what the little monkey did to him.

"I'm pretty sure I've made my point to you now," teased DK.

"I'm sohohohohohoho sohohohohorreehehehehehehehehehy!" giggled Diddy with regret on his prank.

"Nah! It's alright, little buddy!" said DK in a somewhat happy tone, "At first, I thought it was sorta funny, too! That was until I realized it was sticky stuff."

"Cahahahahan yohohohou ever fohohorgihihihive meehehehehehee!?" asked Diddy through giggling.

"Aw, of course I can!" replied DK happily, "I'm used to having pranks being pulled off by you."

Diddy gave DK a dumbfounded look.

"Heh, syrup seemed to make me think about that glue accident we had the other day," continued DK.

"Oh, what was I thinking!?" shouted Diddy, feeling completely stupid now, "I feel so stupid I could just strangle myself!"

DK quickly lifted Diddy into a sit-up position and looked at him in the eyes.

For poor Diddy, this felt like a nervous moment which he thought he wouldn't get through.

"Hey," said DK gently, "I don't think you're stupid at all. No one does. Besides, all it was was just a harmless prank. We're kinda used to pulling pranks like that, so I wouldn't understand you'd feel stupid just for using some crazy syrup!"

DK laughed a bit, but Diddy still felt like knocking himself out.

"It's alright, little buddy," said DK, "I forgive you, and I still love you as much as I ever have! More than anything in the world! Nothing would ever be better than you, whether you're feeling mischievous or determined to get something done. I'd suggest you just settle down and just stop thinking about it."

Diddy was still wishing he'd never pulled this prank off, but he felt glad that DK was forgiving him.

"I love you so much too," said Diddy with a faint grin.

That grin still didn't convince DK, though.

"Aw, c'mon, little buddy!" said DK, "If ya wanna a crazy prank, I've got one for ya!"

"WHAT!?" screamed Diddy.

DK grabbed the syrup bottle from the kitchen table and squirted it all over Diddy's face!

"UGH! STOP! AAAAAAHHH!" screamed Diddy as he turned his face away, trying to dodge the syrup, but DK simply grasped Diddy by the cheeks and forced his nephew to face him.

More syrup squirted all over Diddy's face.

As Diddy tried to scream, some of the syrup squirted into his mouth. The monkey's tongue seemed to enjoy the sweet taste of the syrup.

"Tasty but CRAZY!" yelled Diddy in such sarcasm.

Then, DK blew even more raspberry kisses all over Diddy's face.

This was enough to bring their happiness back!

"MMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" screamed Diddy as his face was forced into a giggly smile with bubbly laughter.

"Aw, Diddy, you are my favorite, precious, cute little monkey-buddy! My awesome little Diddy-buddy!" said DK playfully.

Diddy blushed deep red in embarrassment, yet he felt so loved by DK at that moment.

It may have been a crazy morning, but in the end, they were in such a playful mood, laughing and messing around with each other. Nothing would ever break their loving family bond!

* * *

_**(sigh) I was just a little lazy in thought with this chapter, which resulted in some crazy thoughts coming out of their heads. Man, it's so late, the moment I let my fingers off the keyboard, I'm gonna fall back onto my bed and throw myself into a sleepy slump!**_

_**Needless to say, that's all for today. Oh, my! I'M A POET! I DON'T KNOW IT!**_

_**See y'all tomorrow. More requests welcome! :)**_


	120. Ping pong

_**Hmm, the minute I wake up, this thing is going into the 120s!**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was a partly cloudy Tuesday on Kongo Bongo. The temperatures had cooled down for once, but it wouldn't last too long.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong had set up a cool-looking ping pong table in their living room. They had decided that it wouldn't be a bad idea to play some ping pong!

Then, they grabbed some table rackets and a ping pong ball, and they stood at each end of the table.

"Alright, little buddy," said DK, "You take the first serve!"

Diddy took the ball and tossed it just above his hand before he whacked it with his racket.

The ball went soaring past the table with a small bounce before DK received it with a shot back to Diddy.

Both Kongs played extremely well for the first minute or so. The ball continuously went back and forth, and nobody was able to score.

Then, Diddy shot the ball to DK again, albeit slightly to the right of his range. The ape made an attempt to receive it, only to fail and let the ball hit the floor.

"Wow!" said Diddy happily, "First to score again!"

DK sighed, not wanting to give his sporty little nephew any hard times. They were simply having fun playing ping pong.

The big gorilla was to make the next serve …

He went for a high serve and slammed it with a dunk against the table.

Diddy blasted the ball back across the table to DK.

"Let another endless period of swings begin!" panted DK as he constantly swung his racket.

"Who knows!? It could be over before you can say 'Ping pong'!" panted Diddy, also doing some constant swings.

This one lasted a while, too, then DK blasted the ball right past Diddy as his attempt to receive was too little too late.

"Ha! It's one to one!" said DK with a grin.

"Heh. I'd love so much competition with tie games, anyway," admitted Diddy with a faint grin as he picked up the ball and performed the next serve, this time with his tail!

Diddy's tail bounced the ball up and down, then he put a lot of effort into his tail muscles by forcing the ball up towards the ceiling to give him enough time to stick his racket onto his tail.

Then, the tail alone swung the racket and blasted the ball down the table towards DK.

Diddy cartwheeled himself right-side up, and grabbed his racket from his tail in only a second just as DK was receiving his serve. The little monkey was able to receive it in time!

"Acrobatics pay off!" shouted Diddy in an announcer-like imitation as he panted with more swings.

"Sometimes, … you make me feel like wanting to have … a tail," said DK with some crazy swings.

"Aw, DK, you're … fine being exactly what you are," said Diddy.

"Heh, thanks, little buddy," said DK with a small grin, trying his best to not take his focus off the ping pong ball.

Sure enough, even through conversation, the two Kongs endured another long period of endless racket-swinging, with the ball staying on the table!

This seemed like a very competitive ping pong game, indeed!

Then, Diddy finally managed to score again by slamming the ball as hard as he ever could have. It blew right past DK before he could even try to process the thoughts on receiving!

"Whoa, hooooo!" shouted Diddy in celebration, "Two to one!"

DK grinned at Diddy and retrieved the ball from the floor. Then, he performed the next serve that led to some more crazy ping pong.

This one didn't last quite as long, though …

Diddy soon scored again with another blast past DK.

"Man, you are such a hard hitter!" commented DK on Diddy's hard slam.

"Well, I try to make it so crazy! After all, I'm such a competitive, sporty kid!" commented Diddy.

DK giggled at Diddy's comment and retrieved the ball from the floor.

"Alright, little buddy," chuckled DK, still being amused by Diddy's self comment, "It's three to one. How about this: If anyone scores five, we'll end it there and take a little break."

"Okay," agreed Diddy.

Sure enough, both Kongs had some sweat leaking out of them, but it wasn't bad enough to prevent them from continuing their game.

DK served again, and Diddy responded with a very speedy receive that almost earned him a receiving score, but DK knew it was coming and he whacked it right back to his nephew.

Then, Diddy performed a drop shot that bounced just past the net and flew over DK's range.

"Wow," said DK with surprise, "I never you could perform a drop shot in ping pong."

"Well, … I guess I can!" said Diddy happily.

"I guess that means it's four to one, little buddy. If you score again, you win."

DK once again retreated the ball and performed what would be his last serve.

Diddy received the serve, and it again lasted for over a minute until DK blew one past Diddy to score.

"Four to two!" chuckled DK.

Diddy sighed, knowing he was having fun. It shouldn't be spoiled in any way.

The little monkey retrieved and performed only his second serve of the day. This time, he performed a normal serve, unlike last time when he cartwheeled upside down and used his tail.

Then, both Kongs took things easy over the next few minutes, slamming the ball back and forth across the table.

They both began to sweat even more. It seemed as if their energy was draining down onto the floor, but they pressed on.

Their stress relief would come just seconds later …

Diddy performed a wild backhand shot that slammed the ball against the table on DK's side and bounced it right over him.

Then, the ball hit the floor.

It was over! Diddy had taken another win over DK!

"YES! I WIN! HA, HA, HA!" screamed Diddy in delight.

"Great game, little buddy," said DK with a smile, knowing how happy it was for his nephew to win.

DK picked up the ball and set it on the table. Then, he walked up to Diddy, and the two performed a high-five and a low-five before banging their knuckles together.

"Now, that's what I call … -" Diddy began.

DK joined in.

"KONG PONG!" they both shouted in unison.

The duo giggled and set their rackets on the table with the ball, then they walked into the kitchen for a refreshment.

DK opened the refrigerator and pulled out a pitcher filled to the brim with banana juice.

"Ooh, yeah!" said Diddy in reaction to seeing the juice, "I'm in for a huge vat!"

The Kongs chuckled and giggled again as DK brought two glass cups over to the dining table where Diddy was sitting.

The big ape poured some juice into the glasses and gave one of them to Diddy.

DK sat down next to Diddy.

"Cheers to a great game, my little sport," said DK.

"Cheers to our wonderful loving relationship," said Diddy.

The Kongs smiled at each other and touched their cups together.

And, together they drank down their juice like there would be tomorrow unless they drank like such thirsty creatures.

Then, DK wrapped an arm around Diddy's back and smiled at him. Diddy smiled right back.

"I love you, little Diddy-buddy," said DK.

"I love you too, big Donkey-buddy," replied Diddy.

Diddy jumped onto DK's lap, and the two started hugging each other tightly in a loving embrace.

"We should play ping pong again some time," said Diddy.

"I agree. We really should," replied DK, "For now, though, let's just sit back and enjoy our loving togetherness."

"Aw, DK!" chuckled Diddy.

DK chuckled back and kissed his nephew on the forehead.

Diddy responded with a kiss on DK's cheek.

Soon, it became such a loving moment with so much fluffiness between the two. It seemed like a moment that could not be broken.

* * *

_**Well, ladies and gentlemen, I hope you enjoyed today's round of "Kongo Bongo Ping Pong"!**_

_**More requests to be greatly welcomed, but today won't be quite as productive as the last two days have been … for two particular reasons. I am only going to point out that one of them is, annoyingly, yet another severe thunderstorm threat! :( You could just PM me if you want to know the other reason, but I'd only recommend that for my closest friends.**_

_**Anyways, see ya later.**_


	121. Racing towards disaster

_**Oh, boy! It's race time again! :D**_

_**I will admit this request was "probably" intended for video game playing, but I somehow decided to make it a real kart race instead. I don't know why, but I just did for some crazy reason!**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

For Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, it would become some crazy kart racing day!

The two Kongs had decided to take a few of their karts, both of which were six years old, and head down to the Kongo Bongo's old Jungle Parkway course. (MK64)

The skies were as blue as ever. It was the first time anyone would drive this course under skies that were not under the yellowish sunset.

The duo set up their slightly-aged karts to the course's 18-year-old starting line, and they each made some adjustments to make sure they wouldn't have any breakdowns. They had had a few cases of mechanical breakdowns during their last few drives, and they didn't want it to happen again.

"I sure hope we can trust these things today," said Diddy.

"So do I," replied DK, "That's why we'll be taking it easy today."

"No bumping, I know that," said Diddy.

"Yeah, but also, we've removed all powerups because chances are the karts wouldn't start up again if attacked."

"Aw, man! Why can't these things stay reliable!?" complained Diddy.

"I wish I knew!" replied DK, also in a complaint tone.

"Well, anyways, why don't we just go ahead and run three laps!" said Diddy, quickly changing the subject to the race that lied just ahead of them.

"Sure thing, little buddy," agreed DK, "By the way, loser buys the winner twenty bananas at Lanky's restaurant!"

"Oh, DK!" chuckled Diddy.

"Nah! I'm just kidding! We're just doing this for fun!" teased DK.

"Good!" said Diddy.

"Three laps, plenty of fun!" added DK.

The Kongs hoped into their kart seats and started their engines.

Unknown to either one of them, Diddy's engine was leaking oil!

Soon, the starting line's grid lights went off, and the Kongs slammed their gas pedals into the first right-hand turn by the river.

Diddy's engine spluttered oil and created a black trail behind his kart.

DK had the lead at the moment, but Diddy, unaware of his oil leak, came right up behind his uncle and sped past heading onto the off-ramp.

The Kongs went side-by-side on the ramp. The extra power given by the ramp's speed dash stopped Diddy's leak for at least a few seconds until they reached the other side of the river.

Then, as Diddy took the lead from DK, the ape watched a black trail spew out his nephew's engine.

"DIDDY! YOU'VE GOT AN OIL LEAK!" screamed DK.

Diddy heard DK's warning and looked back …

A horrible-looking black trail was, indeed, spewing out of his kart.

"OH, NO!" screamed Diddy, "NOT AGAIN! IT COULD ONLY BE A MATTER OF SECONDS BEFORE I BREAK DOWN AND GIVE THE WIN TO DK!"

Diddy sped through the next series of corners with DK right behind him.

Diddy's kart survived those corners despite his dying oil pressure.

Eventually, the two made it to the rope bridge by the waterfall.

The duo made it past with no further trouble, and were soon in the dark cave that included two corners.

The second turn in the cave was a left-handed turn that brought them back to the start/finish line.

Diddy noticed the first-lap black oil trail ahead of them. He quickly steered away from the trail, but that made things for DK very difficult. He had to dodge two oil trails!

DK found a small space between the two trails and managed to survive the first turn again, but Diddy's engine had started to make some annoying, rough noises, which meant just one thing:

On the verge of another breakdown!

The Kongs made it over the off-ramp again, and they journeyed into the jungle once more.

Then, … disaster …

Going into a left-hand turn, Diddy's engine caught fire!

The little monkey could feel the heat behind him, engulfing the dying engine. He looked behind his seat and saw the fire!

"AAAAAHHH!" the little monkey screamed.

Diddy desperately attempted to pull over and stop the kart, …

… but it was too late …

Diddy's kart suddenly exploded into a huge ball of fire, and blasted the poor monkey into the sky!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Diddy as he was ejected into the sky.

"DIDDY!" yelled DK with such worry, having seen everything.

DK stopped his kart and jumped off. Then, he started running to where Diddy was about to land when he came back down.

The ape managed to run up to the landing spot just in time, and he once again caught Diddy in his arms and saved him from a nasty fall.

Diddy was in tears of fear as he came down, but quickly noticed that DK had once again saved his life.

"I've saved ya from a fall again, little buddy!" said DK with a grin.

"Oh, thank you, DK!" said Diddy, "That was so scary!"

"I know," sighed DK, "I was scared, too."

The Kongs glimpsed at Diddy's kart.

The kart had been engulfed in flames and was beyond rescue. They sadly had no chance of saving it from destruction. It had lived its life, and now was its time to go down forever.

The fire was intensifying, and a huge cloud of thick, black smoke formed from above, reaching as high as the tallest trees. It could be noticeable to anyone in Kongo Bongo by now!

Diddy sighed in disappointment. He felt sad to have to say goodbye to a kart like this. He had owned it for six years, having entered it in some MarioKart Wii tournaments, yet now it was no more.

"Aw, don't worry, little Diddy-buddy," said DK sorrowfully, noticing Diddy's sorrow of losing his kart, "I'm sure you'll get another one just like it."

"Well, I'll admit I'm also a bit worried about how long the fire will burn. What if it spreads to other parts of the jungle?" said Diddy worryingly, "I've put the safety of some animals in jeopardy!"

"No need to fret, little buddy!" said DK, "My kart came prepared with a small extinguisher just in case this could happen."

"Like you predicted such a thing like this would happen!?" said Diddy with shock.

"No, I wasn't predicting this! It was just an extra precaution. My kart didn't seem so good today, either," explained DK.

Diddy sighed and faintly grinned at DK.

The ape let his nephew down on his feet, and he rushed to the back of his kart, pulling out the taped fire extinguisher. It was rather small, barely noticeable from certain views, but DK felt sure it was enough to rid the flames.

Immediately, another explosion broke out from the fuel tanks! That only made things much worse …

The explosion quickly spread around ten yards a second, destroying DK's kart in the process.

The Kongs ducked to avoid the flames as the extinguisher also exploded and blew into burning metal.

It was like an atomic bomb had gone off!

Meanwhile, Cranky was outside his cabin, enjoying the fresh air and quietness of his surroundings.

Suddenly, he heard what sounded like an atomic bomb explosion, and he saw a huge black cloud rising from another part of the jungle!

"Oh, my God!" the old ape yelled.

Cranky grabbed a huge fire extinguisher and ran out of the cabin towards the smoke.

Dixie was on the porch of her tree house when she heard the explosion.

"What was that?" she wondered.

She climbed up to the roof of her house and found the smoke billowing from the distant jungle. She gasped in shock!

"Someone needs help!" she panicked in horror.

Dixie quickly jumped off her house and scurried into the jungle to assist whoever needed help.

Funky was just outside his surfboard shop just off the docks, when he suddenly heard what sounded like a loud bang.

"Holy cosmos, dudes!" the sunglassed surfer yelled, "That could only mean an attack or big trouble!"

Funky ran off towards the direction where the explosion sound came from.

Candy was walking through the jungle, not far from the jungle parkway course, when she spotted some oil trails on the parkway and heard an explosion.

She gained a sense as to what happened …

"Oh, my! Someone must've been racing here and had an oil leak that blew up!" she yelled.

Candy found a cloud of black smoke nearby, and she turned to see Dixie, Cranky and Funky rushing towards the scene of the accident. Cranky was carrying a gigantic fire extinguisher.

"What's going on!?" asked Candy.

"Someone's had some serious fiery business!" answered Funky.

Candy quickly joined them, and the four jumped into the river and swam across very fast.

They all proved to be good swimmers, making it to the other side in record time.

The four jumped out of the water and were now just a few hundred yards away from the huge fire that threatened to ensue the jungle.

Then, they heard two familiar voices crying desperately …

"HELP! HELP! HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLP!" screamed the two voices.

"DK and Diddy!" the other Kongs screamed together in shock.

"Quick! We must help them!" yelled Dixie.

The four Kongs ran down the parkway towards the left-hand turn where the disaster had started.

Then, they all gasped and yelled in fright …

A gigantic fire had taken up the width of the open area ahead of them, and had almost reached the trees on either side!

"OH, MY GOD!" they all screamed.

"Quick! Go in there and see if you can find those two heroes of ours!" ordered Cranky, "I'm gonna work on this blaze like it was simply a small enemy waiting to be pounced on!"

Dixie and Funky ran into the intensifying fire in an effort to rescue DK and Diddy while Cranky and Candy activated the extinguisher and began to battle the red flames.

The extinguisher turned out to be very helpful!

In no time, the fire had slowly begun to die down, immediately saving the trees from disaster, but the two 'hero' Kongs were still trapped in the fire, along with their karts, which had melted into smithereens.

Eventually, Dixie ran up to Diddy's melted kart and found his nephew lying next to it, coughing and gasping for air.

"DIDDY!" screamed Dixie.

Diddy couldn't answer. He had no breath, and the smoke was beginning to threaten his lungs, so Dixie immediately picked up her slightly-scorched boyfriend and carried him out of the fire.

The two younger Kongs emerged, both covered in soot. Diddy looked much worse, though.

A few seconds later, Funky came out with DK, who was still on his feet.

It seemed that the only one who needed attention was Diddy.

Over the next five minutes, Cranky and Candy bravely fought the flames with the huge extinguisher, and the fire proved to be no match.

Within four and a half minutes, the fire was gone, leaving behind a huge cloud of white smoke that filled up the area.

Cranky ran up to the melted karts and poured some extinguishing liquid on them, too, in case they would threaten to burn again.

Soon, the only sound they heard was Diddy, coughing and choking like a desperate monkey wanting some air.

Poor Diddy sounded miserable. He had suffered from smoke inhalation that had threatened his lungs while being trapped in the fire with DK. Luckily, he didn't suffer any severe burns, albeit a small one on his right arm.

Everyone looked at Diddy with sorrowful eyes. They knew he was in trouble with his health.

DK and Dixie let out some tears, knowing how close Diddy has been to them over the years. This was no time to let him down.

DK quickly scooped up Diddy in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"We have to take the little guy into my Cabin at once!" ordered Cranky sternly, "I've got a few things that'll help his lungs return to full strength!"

"Yes! Right away, Cranky!" replied DK as he placed Diddy on his shoulders and held a tight grip on his wrists.

Then, DK started running as fast as he had ever ran in his life towards Cranky's Cabin. It was Diddy's only hope to survive!

DK blew some air into Diddy's throat from time to time to help him stay conscious during the walk.

Eventually, the two Kongs made it to Cranky's Cabin, and they waited almost no time for their older relative to arrive.

"So, you two knuckleheads were racing bad karts I reckon?" he asked.

"Yes," sighed DK, feeling so terrible.

"Well, next time, you're both gonna wish you had new ones!" said Cranky.

"It could be just one of us who wishes that if you don't hurry up with the medicines, Cranky!" shouted DK.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! Jeez, I'm gettin' it now!"

Cranky immediately opened up his medicine cabinets and pulled out a breathing machine that was guaranteed to get the smoke out of Diddy's lungs and save his life.

The old codger quickly plugged the machine into an outlet and set the thing on a stand next to Diddy's chair.

Then, Cranky handed Diddy a breathing tube, and turned the machine on.

Slowly but surely, the smoke began to come out of Diddy's lungs, up his throat and into the machine's waste tube, while the fresh tube gave him fresh air that quickly filled up his lungs in place of the toxic smoke.

This process lasted about fifteen minutes, but Diddy was soon breathing normally and healthy again!

"JUMPIN' BANANA BUGS! I'M BREATHING AGAIN!" shouted Diddy in excitement.

"Aw, I'm so glad, little buddy!" chuckled DK, rubbing Diddy's back for comfort.

"Heh, you two had quite a nutty race, did ya?" commented Cranky.

"I am never driving an aged kart again!" sighed Diddy, "I'll be checking every part from now on once we get new ones!"

"You said it, little buddy," said DK, "I'm sorry we had to have it end this way."

"Me too," said Diddy, "I wish I had known that engine was not going to survive."

"Why don't you two head home and get some rest?" offered Cranky, "We've got quite a mess to clean up, but we're calling some professionals to help us out, so you don't have to worry."

"Whew. Thanks, Cranky," said Diddy, "The less stress, the better."

"I could do with a nap," said DK.

"Well, go on and have one, then you can have some more fun at home," said Cranky.

"Alright. See ya later, Cranky," said Diddy as he stood up and walked out of the cabin.

DK followed his nephew out, "Bye, Cranky."

Cranky grunted and shuffled away as DK closed the door.

Later, DK and Diddy were back home in their tree house, wondering what could have been.

"I'm so sorry we had to go through all of that, DK," said Diddy, feeling so guilty, "I wish I had checked my engine before we took off."

"It's okay, little buddy," said DK, "It was just an accident. I'm sure we've both learned our lesson."

They both sighed lowly.

"Thank you for saving my life," said Diddy to DK.

"You're welcome, little buddy," said DK, "Besides, I did it more than once today!"

Diddy giggled while DK chuckled along with him.

"I guess we really can have crazy days!" commented Diddy.

"How's your arm, by the way?" asked DK, remembering that Diddy's right arm had been burned during the disastrous fire.

Diddy looked at his right arm. There was a rough-looking scratch where his fur had been burned, but it looked like a recovery was possible.

"It hurts a little, but not too bad," said Diddy, "I think I should be okay."

"I'm sure, too, little buddy," said DK, "It should heal in a few days."

"Hopefully," said Diddy.

"I love you, little buddy," said DK warmly.

"I love you too, big buddy," replied Diddy, grinning.

Diddy jumped onto DK's lap and hugged his big uncle in a tight, loving embrace.

"Let's never race older karts again!" said Diddy.

"Agreed, little pal!" said DK.

Sure enough, DK and Diddy had learned their lesson; they never drove an old kart again.

* * *

_**(sigh) What a crazy race that was! I'm sure we won't be seeing them drive MK Wii karts anymore! Man, what a disaster! However, we can be grateful that they survived! :)**_

_**I have another request from Twin Cats, and I'll have it up within the next 1-2 hours, so stay tuned!**_


	122. Swimmin' at the beach!

_**Well, after a disastrous kart race fire, let's reverse things to a nice, cool swim!**_

_**Requested by Twin Cats.**_

* * *

It was a splendid Tuesday on Kongo Bongo. The temperatures were in the mid-sixties, and the sun was shining brightly.

For Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, it would be a perfect opportunity to do something they hadn't done in a while.

As the uncle/nephew couple finished their breakfast that morning, Diddy immediately thought of something fun.

"Hey, DK! Let's go swimming at the beach!" he shouted excitedly.

DK seemed surprised by Diddy's excited tone at their dining table, but couldn't help but grin at his excited smile.

"Sure thing, little buddy!" the ape replied, now also acting so excited, "Let's put on our swimming shorts and head down to the beach!"

"YAAAAAAAAAA, HOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Diddy in such eccentric happiness.

To DK, it was such a surprise seeing Diddy act so crazy like this, but he thought it was cute seeing his nephew act so happy and willing to have fun!

The two Kongs ran out of the kitchen and each turned into their bedrooms for their swimming shorts.

In no time, they came back out, each with a pair of swimming shorts on. Diddy's was red while DK's was yellow.

They blasted into their bathroom and put on some sunscreen.

"Oh, boy! I can't wait to run down to the beach and get a feeling for that cool ocean water!" shouted Diddy happily.

"Me neither, little buddy!" replied DK excitedly.

Then, the Kongs blasted out of the bathroom and scurried into the kitchen to pack some food into a picnic basket.

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind if we hung out at the beach all day and swam like little kids from time to time!?" offered DK.

"OH, BOY! I'D LOVE THAT SO MUCH, I FEEL AS IF I'M THERE ALREADY! WE'RE IN FOR SOME FUUUUUUUUUUN!" screamed Diddy in such happiness that even made DK chuckle and laugh.

The Kongs packed some fruit, drinks, towels and some utensils into a picnic basket, and DK strapped it over his right arm.

Then, just as they rushed out of the kitchen, they heard a cute chirping sound coming from Diddy's room.

"Tiddly must want something," said Diddy, "Hold on a second please."

"Sure thing, bud!" said DK as Diddy walked into his room.

"What is it, Tiddly?" asked Diddy as he walked in and found his bird sitting on his bed.

Tiddly let out some cute chirps. Diddy quickly realized what they meant.

"You … wanna come with us?" said Diddy.

Tiddly nodded his head, at which Diddy smiled.

"Well then, hop right onto my shoulder, and we'll head off to the beach!" said Diddy happily.

Tiddly immediately flew off Diddy's bed and followed him out of the bedroom, rejoining DK.

Then, all three of them burst out of the house and jumped off the porch.

As they came down to the ground on their acrobatic feet, Tiddly landed on Diddy's back, and the Kongs began to run all fours into the jungle towards the beach on the western coast of the island.

Already happy to be with DK, Diddy felt even happier that his pet bird had decided to come along with them! It gave him more company than he had anticipated! That put a huge smile on the little monkey's face.

Soon, the three had reached the beach, and they set up their resting area, spreading their big towel over the sand and placing their picnic basket right in the center. Luckily, they had chosen a spot where a palm tree stood nearby to protect their area from sunlight from time to time.

"What a perfect place to relax when we're not swimming!" commented Diddy happily.

"I agree with ya a hundred percent!" replied DK, "This is gonna be fun all day long!"

Tiddly chirped in agreement.

Diddy let Tiddly relax on his lap, and they hugged each other for a bit.

"You wanna check out that awesome palm tree over there?" asked Diddy, pointing to the tree right next to their towel, "Maybe you could find some food to enjoy later on when we eat our lunch!"

Tiddly looked at the tree and chirped excitedly.

Diddy had quickly realized that it meant 'yes'!

"Alright, little buddy!" said Diddy to his bird, "Why don't you fly up and see what you can find, and I'll see ya after a swim with DK!"

Tiddly chirped in agreement, and flew up to the palm tree.

DK and Diddy looked at each other with excited smiles. They knew it was time to go crazy!

"Ready, little buddy!?" asked DK happily.

"I'M READY, BIG BUDDY!" screamed Diddy in joy.

"LET'S GOOOOO!" called DK wildly as he and Diddy ran towards the water.

As soon as they reached the wet sand, they each took a big jump and somersaulted in midair before diving down into the water.

Tiddly watched their jump, and he smiled, knowing they were in for some fun!

The Kongs brought their heads out of the water, and they began to perform such amazing acrobatic swimming moves together. Some of them were one-Kong splashes they performed in unison; others required Diddy to be on DK's back or chest.

Diddy performed an awesome move in which he sank his arms down and lifted his feet up before slapping them together as if he was celebrating something.

(**A/N: Let's just say: I saw that feet-slapping thing in Mario Power Tennis, whenever Diddy scores in a game!**)

DK came up with a move in which he pressed his hands against his feet, and he swam around using just his neck muscles!

"Wow! That is so amazing, DK! I wish I could try something like that!" said Diddy.

"Go right ahead and try it out, little pal!" said DK happily, "If you have good neck muscles, it'll be easy!"

Diddy brought his hands and feet together, and he pulled on his neck muscles as hard as he could. Sure enough, he was swimming towards the direction his head had chosen!

"Alright, Diddy!" applauded DK, "You are such an acrobatic swimmer! That's something that could get you into the Olympics if they ever let you in!"

"It's really a shame I'm not," said Diddy, "But I'm still happy to be able to do these things with you!"

"Let's do one together, Diddy!" said DK, "Go ahead and swim right onto my chest!"

"I'd love to! Togetherness in the ocean! So childishly amazing!" said Diddy.

Diddy swam right up over DK's chest, both of them facing up towards the sky.

Then, DK grabbed Diddy's wrists and held all four of their hands together over Diddy's belly, hiding the little monkey's hands inside DK's fists. They even stretched their muscles into a sit-up position. DK brought his chin down to the back of Diddy's head, and they both stretched their legs out.

"Whenever you're ready, little buddy!" said DK.

Diddy began to kick his legs as hard as he could. He ended up carrying himself and DK towards a fluffy-looking group swim, all powered by Diddy's legs as he constantly splashed his feet against the water in their effort to carry them around!

"I feel so kiddy yet happy to do this with you!" said Diddy as he kept kicking his legs and splashed his feet, "I could do this move all day!"

DK laughed, "Maybe we could, since it makes us feel so fluffy together while swimming!"

Diddy relaxed his back on DK's chest as he kept kicking the water to carry himself and DK around the ocean under the sun.

Eventually, Diddy stopped, and they decided to relax and cool themselves in the water. Diddy stayed on DK's chest, while the ape kept his arms wrapped over Diddy's belly, pinning his nephew's arms in.

They both sighed and cuddled closely together like a cute swimming couple.

"I love you, little Diddy-buddy," said DK gently.

"I love you too, big Donkey-buddy," replied Diddy in a calm voice.

The Kongs rubbed their cheeks together and simply continued to relax in the ocean for a little while longer in a loving embrace.

DK brought his feet up and and gently swung them around to splash some water on Diddy's face.

Diddy shut his eyes as DK's feet splashed his face.

Once the little monkey opened his eyes, they both laughed.

Then, DK puckered his lips against the back of Diddy's head and gave him a light kiss while he kicked his feet to carry them back towards the beach.

At that moment, Diddy could only relax and sigh in comfort as he felt so loved by his caring uncle. This had been one of their best swimming moments they ever had!

Soon, the Kongs had returned to the beach.

Diddy jumped off of DK's lap, and together they ran back to their towel where Tiddly was waiting.

They sat down on their towel, wrapped some more towels around their backs like capes, and opened up their picnic basket. So many fruits and drinks were in there as their lunchtime awaited them.

Diddy looked at Tiddly. The bird had picked up three coconuts from the nearby palm tree.

"So, you got some palm coconuts I see," said Diddy with a grin.

Tiddly set the coconuts down in front of the Kongs. Then, he let out some cute chirps which both Kongs soon registered.

It meant, "One for me, one for you (DK), and one for you (Diddy)!"

"Aw, thanks, lil' bud!" said DK.

"You are such a wonderful pet, Tiddly!" said Diddy.

Tiddly blushed at Diddy's words and smiled at both him and DK.

Together, DK and Diddy patted Tiddly's back in a pet-loving embrace.

All three of them gave each other some cute, wonderful smiles.

Then, together, the three started eating their lunch!

Tiddly dug into his coconut and found some delicious milk inside.

Diddy and DK did the same thing, but the Kongs had so much more packed with them …

DK pulled out two bananas and fired them into his mouth. Then, he took out a juice box and poked the straw in for a nice beverage.

Diddy also enjoyed a refreshing juice box, but along with that he had some oranges and a banana sandwich.

DK dug in for a few cherries and a mango, while Diddy went for a few grapes and a slice of watermelon.

Tiddly continued to enjoy his coconut milk like an excited little bird! He loved it so much, but, of course, not as much as he loved his favorite monkey, … Diddy!

Eventually, all three of them began to feel their stomachs rumble, and they decided to take it easy and save the rest of their food for dinner.

For now, though, they decided to rest and cuddle together.

And they did just that …

Diddy jumped onto DK's lap with his 'cape' towel still wrapped around his back, and he cuddled with his favorite uncle. Then, Tiddly jumped onto Diddy's lap and rubbed his feathers against the monkey's arms and shoulders.

"Aw, I love ya, Tiddly," said Diddy cutely, "You are such a loveable little birdie!"

Tiddly chirped in agreement and also chirped out, "I love you too, Diddy! You're the best monkey I've ever known in my life!"

Diddy gave Tiddly a cute smile and hugged him around the back.

DK wrapped an arm around Diddy's back and rubbed his cheek against his little nephew's cheek.

"I love ya too, DK," said Diddy, "You're the best uncle a monkey like me could have!"

"I love you so much as well, Diddy," replied Diddy, "You're the best nephew I've ever had, too!"

Diddy's cheeks blushed deep red as he felt loved at that moment by both his uncle and his pet bird.

Together, the three cuddled into a three-way group hug!

It became such a lovely moment for two primates and a little bird, and it would be one they would all cherish in the years to come!

* * *

_**(sigh) There's nothing like a relaxing day at the beach, especially if you're a monkey!**_

_**Well, I may only be able to get one or two more chapter written today. I've got something going on tonight, and it won't be an easy thing at all. The details of that are on one of the two journal entries I've written on DeviantArt today. Feel free to check it out.**_

_**Anyways, see ya later … with more requests welcomed! :)**_


	123. Mario Kart Wii Jungle Mania!

_**Hi. I'm back … after returning from some family event.**_

_**Hmm, could it be racing time again?**_

_**Half-yes, half-no! This time, it's GAME time! :D**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was a cloudy Wednesday on Kongo Bongo. The skies were as gray as an everyday piece of boredom, yet this brought with it some cool temperatures which the inhabitants appreciated.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were on their living room sofa in their jungle tree house, already enjoying some crazy television humor which made them both laugh.

Eventually, after so much laughter fuel from those hilarious television nonsense, Diddy decided to think of something else, and he had just the thing …

"How about we play some 'MarioKart Wii'!?" the little monkey suggested excitedly.

"Why, sure thing, buddy!" answered DK happily, "I'd love some crazy racing game craziness!"

"WOO, HOO!" yelled Diddy in such insane happiness.

DK quickly turned on their Wii and slipped in the 'MarioKart Wii' disc.

Then, the game stared up, and they slipped on some Wii mote steering wheels.

DK quickly selected the two-player mode and then chose 'Versus' mode.

The Kongs each picked themselves, and they both decided to choose the standard kart to make it seem evenly-matched.

Then, DK decided to let Diddy pick the course.

"Hmm, how about that N64 Jungle Parkway we raced on just a few days ago?" asked Diddy.

"Well, well, it would seem just like that disastrous race we had on that day," said DK, remembering their unfortunate race that resulted in an explosive fire after Diddy's kart failed.

"Except, we can blow each other up and actually keep going!" said Diddy, "No worries about that!"

"You got that right, little buddy!" chuckled DK, "Let's go hard for real this time!"

"You said it, big buddy!" chuckled Diddy.

DK slammed the accept button, and the two Kongs were once again about to race Standard Wii karts on Kongo Bongo's Jungle Parkway that had originated from the 1996 MarioKart '64' Special Cup!

Lakitu came down and set off the grid lights, and the two Kongs blasted off into the first corner side-by-side.

And this time, Diddy would NOT be leaking oil!

The two Kongs smashed through the first line of Item Boxes. DK got a Mushroom for a speed boost, while Diddy picked up a Red Shell, which he quickly used to take down DK and the lead to go with it.

As DK's kart was flipped into the air by the Red Shell, Diddy zoomed right past him for the lead heading onto the off-ramp over the river.

After Diddy was on the other side of the river, it had taken DK about seven seconds to drive on the Speed Dash!

Diddy drifted through the turns and into the area where the fire had occurred the other day.

DK was still lagging behind, but he eventually picked up some Lightning.

"Oh, Diddy, I've got a little surprise for you!" teased DK as he released the Lightning for a strike.

"NO!" screamed Diddy as the Lightning came down and struck him, forcing him to shrink to a much smaller size.

This slowed Diddy down long enough for DK to catch up with him just before the little monkey grew back to his normal size.

Diddy was only just able to keep himself ahead of DK as they sped onto the rope bridge by the waterfall.

Then came the dark cave.

The Kongs drifted through the right-hand turn at the cave entrance and ran into more item blocks.

DK grabbed a Green Shell while Diddy took a Bob-Omb, which he tossed at DK and blew him up!

Diddy sped out of the cave, and the first lap was over.

DK was once again way behind his nephew.

Diddy grabbed a Golden Mushroom, and he used it to blast his speed up all the way to the off-ramp. This left his uncle about ten seconds behind!

DK sighed in disbelief as he constantly tried his best to keep up with his nephew, but in vain.

Diddy simply continued to pull away, and soon his uncle didn't stand a chance.

The little monkey sped through the jungle and blasted down the bridge into the cave, and he completed a record-contending second lap.

As the last lap began, DK was lagging so far behind that he felt like giving up, but he knew that it wasn't over until it really was over.

Diddy flew over the river off the ramp for the final time while DK hadn't even reached the ramp yet.

As Diddy blasted into the jungle, DK was finally on the other side of the river, and he soon picked up a Spiny Shell, much to his delight!

"Oh, no!" yelled Diddy as he peeked at DK's screen and saw the Spiny Shell image.

"Oh, yes!" replied DK as he fired the Shell.

Sure enough, the Spiny Shell took a long trip down the jungle, and it reached Diddy just before he could drive onto the bridge.

Diddy's kart flew upward as he was surrounded by a blueish explosion.

DK was able to catch up to Diddy while he was delayed by the Shell, but the little monkey was still in the lead as they sped down the bridge and into the cave for the final time.

It soon turned into a potential very close finish as they drifted past the final corner and towards the finish line.

They crossed the line side-by-side, but Diddy was only a matter of inches ahead of DK.

Diddy had won!

As the screen confirmed Diddy as the winner after the close finish, the little monkey jumped for joy!

"YEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!" screamed Diddy in joy, "I WIN!"

DK sighed and sank his head, having come only a few inches from beating his nephew.

"Well, I guess we did have an exciting finish for once," commented DK.

"You betcha!" replied Diddy as he struck some cool monkey poses.

As the results screen came up, DK couldn't help but feel happy for Diddy, even though he had gone through some of his own trouble for nothing.

The ape scooted next to Diddy and patted him on the shoulder.

"Aw, no! Please don't tell me you're gonna tickle me again!" panicked Diddy.

"Nah, I'm just gonna make it a short one," said DK.

Diddy's eyes went wide. He was still feeling sure that some tickling was coming.

DK lowered his head and blew a huge raspberry kiss on DK's face.

"MMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" screamed Diddy as the kiss shook him into laughter as the sensations were ticklish to his face.

Then, DK lifted his head and pulled his nephew up for a bear hug.

"I love ya, little buddy!" chuckled DK as he wrapped his arms around Diddy's back.

A still-giggly Diddy managed to wrap his arms around DK's neck and rub his uncle's cheek.

"I love ya too, big buddy!" the simian replied to his loving uncle.

Together, the two Kongs hugged and cuddled each other over the next few minutes, enjoying their fluffy togetherness and family love.

* * *

_**(sigh) I didn't really wanna make this one too long, because I wanted to head down to my backyard and join some relatives of mine who decided to pay a visit after the private family event we had today.**_

_**Anyways, I'll be signing off for the day, but I'll see y'all tomorrow, with more requests as greatly welcomed as ever! :)**_


	124. Mario Sports Mix Dodgeball

_**Hey, everyone! Man, I've had a great day today, and I'm in the mood for some crazy fun with DK and Diddy! I've got two requests on my waiting list, so I'll go ahead and get one of them done!**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was a cloudy Sunday on Kongo Bongo. Once again, the temperatures were steady in the high-sixties, and everyone wanted a piece of the fresh cool breeze.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong had already had their share of a fresh breeze, and now there were back in their living room, planning on something fun!

It wasn't long before they decided on something …

"I suddenly feel like playing a game of dodgeball!" said DK.

"Where?" asked Diddy curiously, "At the beach or in front of our house?"

"I was thinking of playing some 'Mario Sports Mix', and we could play a round of two-on-two dodgeball!"

"Well, why didn't ya say so!?" said Diddy, growing excited, "Let's whoop some butt!"

"Yeah!" shouted DK as he turned on their Wii and pulled out 'Mario Sports Mix' from the Wii game shelf.

Soon, the disc was in, and the game started up.

DK grabbed two Wii motes and gave one of them to Diddy. They strapped them over their wrists and waited for the start screen.

The start screen came up in no time!

DK pressed 'Start', and then selected 'Exhibition' mode.

Hardly a second later, the ape had picked dodgeball, and also the 2-on-2 option. They decided they would play as a team against two other characters in a three-set match with infinite time on each set.

Soon, the character select screen came up.

The Kongs quickly picked themselves, and began to ponder some thoughts about their opponents.

Diddy soon thought of one …

"Why don't we kick some Mario-butt!?" the little monkey suggested.

"I've got a better idea! Why don't we kick some double Mario butt!?" said DK.

The ape selected Mario and Luigi as their enemy team.

Then, the court select screen showed up.

DK let Diddy pick the court. It was no time before he picked one …

"DK Dock!" said Diddy.

"You got it!" replied DK, and he hit accept on DK Dock, their home court.

Then, the match began!

Lakitu dropped the ball to the center of the court, and Diddy was the one to grab it.

The little monkey immediately threw the ball towards Mario, and the red-dressed Italian plumber took some damage from it.

Luigi quickly scooped up the ball and faked a throw before aiming at DK, but the gorilla managed to catch the ball in his hands to avoid taking damage.

DK took a few seconds to figure out who to throw at, but he eventually threw it towards Luigi.

Luigi made a catch and saved himself from damage. Then, he threw to Diddy, who also caught it.

Diddy threw it right back at Luigi so fast that the green-dressed plumber didn't have enough time to react, and he was now at the brink of being knocked out.

A blue Yoshi behind the Mario Bros.' box snatched the ball as it rolled out of the brothers' reach, and he passed it to Mario.

The plumber faked several throws in an attempt to make the Kongs fall for a trick, but Diddy knew what was happening.

As Mario fired the ball towards DK, the ape was in no position to catch the ball, so Diddy dived towards the ball and made a spectacular catch! NO DAMAGE!

Now, Diddy's 'Special Ability' meter had filled up. He was ready to unleash his ultimate weapon!

Without hesitation, Diddy slammed his '1' and '2' buttons …

"BANANA BOOMERANG!" shouted Diddy as he engaged his special move and smacked both brothers with the banana boomerang!

Then, the little simian made his shot …

Both brothers were hit, but Luigi had taken a worse hit.

The younger/taller of the brothers was blasted right off the court!

"YEEEAAAAA, HAAA!" screeched Diddy happily as he celebrated his successful shot.

DK patted him on the back in happiness as Luigi was declared KO'ed.

Mario was now alone against the Kongs, but at the moment he had the ball, and was willing to take a shot to get his brother back in the game.

Mario threw the ball at Diddy, but the monkey was quick to receive it, and he tossed it to DK.

The gorilla blasted the ball towards Mario and smacked him so hard that his health meter spilled out everything it had.

The first set was over!

"One to nothing!" shouted DK.

"Oh, wow! We are so good!" replied Diddy excitedly as the game progress screen came up.

Then, the second set was about to begin!

Lakitu once again made the center-court drop, and DK caught the ball this time.

The ape passed the ball to his nephew, and the little monkey fired the ball towards Mario.

Mario made the catch and immediately went for DK.

This time, DK was unable to time his positioning right, and the ball smacked his back. One third of his health meter went down.

DK angrily grabbed the ball and whooshed it towards Mario.

Luigi dived to protect his brother, but took some damage in the process.

"What kind of stupid move is that, you crazy green-dressed plumber!?" shouted Diddy with a suspicious look on his face.

DK shrugged his shoulders and waited for someone to grab the ball.

Mario took the ball and threw it towards Diddy, who once again caught it.

Then, Diddy made a very fast throw towards Luigi, and he once again had him damaged.

Luigi had almost nothing left as he made a dive for the ball and threw it at DK.

DK caught the ball, and that was when his special move meter was filled to the max.

The gorilla quickly took the opportunity and unleashed his true, ferocious Kong power!

DK closed his fists and pounded the ground so hard that both of the Mario Bros. were dazed.

Then, the ape made an extremely powerful shot that blasted both brothers off the court. Only Luigi's meter was emptied.

Luigi was once again thrown out while Mario recovered and picked up the ball, again facing the Kongs alone.

The red-dressed plumber quickly made a throw towards Diddy, yet the monkey once again made a catch that filled up his special move meter too.

Diddy now had a chance to finish them off!

And he took the opportunity right then and there!

The little monkey once again fired a banana boomerang that whacked Mario and knocked him down just before Diddy fired the ball towards him and threw him off the court, his health meter being emptied in the process.

The game was over!

"YEEEEEEEEESSSS!" screamed both of the Kongs together as they began to celebrate their crushing victory.

"YOU ARE SO AWESOME, LITTLE BUDDY!" shouted DK happily to his little nephew.

"I JUST LOVE BEING AWESOME!" yelled Diddy in such an excited tone.

The monkey began to jump and somersault over the couch while DK pounded his chest a few times.

Those two were certainly in a mood to go ape now! They acted like complete monkeys over the next minute as they celebrated their win!

They high-fived each other and did some acrobatic jumps until they wore themselves out and slumped back onto the couch, sitting side-by-side.

Then, DK grabbed Diddy and placed him on his lap.

"That was some wicked stuff you gave them just now, little buddy! I'm proud of you!" said DK happily.

"Aw, DK, thank you so much!" said Diddy in such a happy tone as his cheeks blushed deep red.

"You're welcome, Diddy!" replied DK as he wrapped an arm around Diddy's back and pulled him in for a hug.

Diddy wrapped his arms around DK's back and cuddled very closely to his uncle.

"I love you so much, DK!" said Diddy with a big smile.

"I love you so much too, Diddy!" replied DK with such a wonderful smile which Diddy could only smile back to.

It soon turned into a fluffy uncle/nephew hug which lasted for several minutes as they shared their happiness of victory that was seemingly attached them together so tightly.

"Ya wanna play another round after this?" said DK.

"Sure thing, big buddy!" answered Diddy, "Well, … after a little break and a drink."

"You got it, little buddy," said DK as he lifted Diddy by his sides and placed him on his shoulders.

Diddy childishly wrapped his arms around DK's neck and rubbed his lips against the back of his uncle's head as the ape stood up and carried his little nephew around the living room for a bit to keep them warmed up and energized.

Then, DK carried Diddy into the kitchen and fed him some delicious banana juice.

It had been quite a crazy afternoon for them, indeed!

* * *

_**I'd bet that those two would do that every time they win a 2-on-2 sports match, regardless of what video game it is! :D**_

_**Well, that wraps up another chapter, but I've got another request from TC which will be coming up in about an hour or two from now, so be sure to tune in after I get that one done! :)**_


	125. An old game is revived!

_**Hmm, why don't we sneak into the old man's house while he's not around!? LOL!**_

_**Requested by Twin Cats.**_

* * *

It was a sunny yet cool Monday on Kongo Bongo. Everyone was up and about, enjoying the delightful weather.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were strolling through the jungle. They, like everyone else, were enjoying the wonderful breeze that came with the beautiful sunshine.

"Man, this is one of the best days I've seen on Kongo Bongo in quite a while!" said Diddy.

"I agree," replied DK, "It has been quite a crazy summer with the weather, hasn't it?"

"It sure has," said Diddy.

"Hey, I was just thinking of something," said DK as some thoughts filled his head.

"Lay it on me, big buddy!" said Diddy, curious to find out what his uncle was thinking about.

"I was thinking on going to Cranky's!" said DK.

"For what reason?" asked Diddy suspiciously, "We both know how boring it is when he's in there!"

DK lowered his head and brought his lips up to Diddy's right ear.

"Well, not if he's probably out doing some errands," whispered DK in Diddy's ear.

Diddy's smiled returned, yet along with it some feelings of being mischievous!

"Ooh, yeah!" the little monkey said quietly to his uncle, "I'd love to mess around in there just as much as you do!"

DK wrapped an arm around Diddy's back and pulled him over to his waist for a small hug.

"Well then, let's over there!" the ape said closely to his nephew.

"I don't know! Why don't we!?" said Diddy excitedly.

Together, the two Kongs started to run on all fours towards Cranky's Cabin.

Soon, the mischievous primates had arrived at their old man's cabin.

As they approached the front door, everything sounded very quiet. This convinced the Kongs that Cranky was away with some business.

Diddy ran up to a window and peeked through it.

Cranky was nowhere to be seen!

"It's all clear, big buddy!" called Diddy to DK, "Cranky's gone!"

DK opened the front door and stepped into the cabin while Diddy jumped in through a window and landed with his feet on the floor.

"Well, let's see if there's any games we can play around here while the old man is away!" snickered DK.

"Ooh, boy! I can't wait to see what games can drive him crazy!" added Diddy with a snicker.

The Kongs mischievously looked around the cabin for anything that might interest them, until …

… they suddenly stumbled upon a very old arcade machine that had 'DONKEY KONG' written above the screen.

"Are ya thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" asked Diddy.

"Oh, yes! I'm thinkin' what you're thinkin', little buddy!" answered DK.

Sure enough, it was the original 1981 'Donkey Kong' arcade game which had starred a younger Cranky as the villain!

"Why don't we play it?" said Diddy.

"I'd love to!" replied DK excitedly.

DK immediately turned the game on, and the start screen came up. The ape pressed the start button, and a gameplay screen of level '25m' appeared in front of the two Kongs.

At the bottom of the screen was an 8-bit Mario, while the younger Cranky (then known as the original 'Donkey Kong') was at the top of the screen.

"Diddy, would you like the honors of starting us up?" offered DK.

"Ooh, thanks, DK! I'd love to!" answered Diddy so excitedly as he took the controls and started guiding Mario up the stage towards the old DK.

"Ooh, boy! I can't wait to drive Cranky crazy!" snickered Diddy as he played the stage without much trouble.

Diddy jumped over oil drums and climbed up numerous ladders until he reached the top.

After that, the old DK grabbed Pauline and climbed up to '50m', the game's second level.

"I'll let you do this level, DK," said Diddy as he stepped aside and handed his uncle the controls.

"Oh, boy! You're so sweet, little buddy! I'd love to do this level!" said DK excitedly.

In no time, the '50m' level had begun!

DK took Mario up a ladder and he was soon on a conveyor belt containing cement mortar containers moving on it.

Mario quickly climbed up the second ladder and was then right next to the oil drum which produced fire that aimed at the plumber.

DK took Mario up to the fourth floor towards one of the top ladders.

However, before he could climb it, his grandfather pounded his chest, making the ladders tumble and gradually come back together.

After all of that pounding, the younger ape managed to get Mario up to the top floor towards his older relative.

Just as he reached him, the old DK grabbed Pauline and took the game up to '75m', the third level.

As '75m' appeared, Diddy seemed to recognize it from being in 'Super Smash Bros. Brawl'.

"Wow. What a familiar place this level is," said Diddy.

"You're right, little buddy," agreed DK, "How nice to have this level as a Brawl tournament stage?"

"Absolutely wonderful!" replied Diddy happily as he was given the controls of the game by DK for this level.

Diddy brought Mario up two ladders and towards some moving elevators.

The little monkey waited for his moment, then he fell onto the first elevator and let it carry the plumber upward to where he could safely fall onto another platform, since jumping was not very great in the game.

Diddy brought Mario over to the next platform and ran over to the second elevator after dodging some fire.

Then, Mario stepped onto the next platform which took him down another ladder and over several floating platforms towards another ladder.

Mario climbed up the ladder, but stopped just short of the top after some fire moved towards him.

Diddy waited for the fire to turn the other way before he climbed the rest of the way up and ran towards the next ladder.

This was where the old DK started throwing springs at Mario in an attempt to knock him off.

Diddy dodged all of the springs on his way over some more small platforms and up the final ladder towards the end of '75m'.

Then, the old DK grabbed Pauline once more and headed up to the final level of the game, '100m'.

"You can finish off Cranky, DK," said Diddy, "After all, he is your old man."

DK giggled at Diddy's last few words before taking over the controls for the final level.

Mario quickly climbed up a ladder and stepped over a yellow rivet that was being used to support the platform that the old DK was standing on.

Then, the old DK began summoning some fire in an attempt to destroy Mario.

The present DK dodged all of the flames and stepped over another rivet before climbing up another ladder to the third floor.

Mario quickly stepped over the third rivet on his way over to the fourth one.

After dodging another fireball, the plumber climbed up to the fourth floor and ran over the fifth rivet, and soon ran over the sixth one, too.

Now, only one floor remained!

"Almost there, big buddy!" encouraged Diddy excitedly.

DK climbed up another ladder and stepped over the seventh rivet before sliding down another ladder to avoid running into his old man.

Several more flames came charging at him, but Mario found a hammer and used them to fight off the fire.

Then, the plumber climbed up one more ladder and stepped over the last remaining rivet.

The old DK's middle girdle collapsed and brought him down to the floor, banging his face against the floor, upside down.

Then, Mario rescued Pauline, and a heart appeared above them.

"We did it, DK! We did it! HA, HA, HA!" shouted Diddy, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Just awesome stuff, Diddy!" agreed DK, "You did pretty good, yourself!"

DK playfully poked Diddy's chest several times, giving the little simian some tickling sensations that made him jump in surprise.

"HEY!" yelled Diddy, "Thanks, DK!"

"Aw, come here, lil' buddy-kid!" teased DK playfully as he grabbed his nephew and lifted him for a hug.

Diddy hugged DK right back.

"I love you, little buddy," said DK gently.

"I love you too, big buddy!" replied Diddy happily.

The two Kongs hugged each other very tightly over the next few minutes, until …

… they heard footsteps slowly approaching the cabin.

"Oh, my!" whispered Diddy in DK's ear, feeling a little scared by the upcoming situation, "Cranky must be back!"

"Don't worry, little buddy," replied DK gently, "We'll just take off like we weren't even here."

DK quickly shut the game off, and he carried Diddy towards a window.

Diddy jumped out the window, quickly followed by DK, just before Cranky opened the door to his cabin.

They had escaped just in time!

To Cranky, it seemed as if nobody had been in his cabin since he left only a few hours ago.

Another fun morning for DK and Diddy was over, and now they were on their way towards more fun, and Cranky would never know that they broke into his cabin and sneaked up on his old 'Donkey Kong' game!

* * *

_**Wow! How amazing to break into the old man's house and play an old game while he's not around! You hardly hear things like that very often, but DK and Diddy have made it happen!**_

_**Anyways, I need a little break after this, but I'll be back tonight for one more chapter, with its request greatly welcomed!**_

_**After that, I'll be on a crazy swing for even more requests tomorrow! :D**_


	126. Nighttime Jungle Fun!

_**It's time for some awesome nighttime fun! XD**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was a clear, starry Monday night on Kongo Bongo. Just about everywhere seemed very quiet, except for one place …

… the jungle.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were strolling around the jungle, thinking on some nice thoughts.

They both thought it could be nice to have some fun together out here in the jungle under the moonlight.

"Say, DK," said Diddy, "Ya wanna play some nighttime tag?"

"You bet, Diddy!" replied DK with a smile.

DK tapped Diddy on the shoulder and shouted, "You're it!"

Then, the ape ran off with Diddy chasing him through the moonlit jungle on all fours.

To Diddy, it felt like a lot of fun, running around the jungle with DK in the middle of the night. He didn't wanna stop!

Given how dark it was, it took a while for Diddy to catch DK, since they didn't have mini lamps with them, and they couldn't run too fast in the dark from wanting to keep each other safe from running into trees.

Eventually, Diddy caught up with DK and poked his legs.

"Tag! You're it!" the little monkey called as he turned around and ran the other way.

DK quickly ran after his little buddy.

It only seemed to be just Diddy who wasn't using his full leg strength for quick running speed. He was taking things extra careful in the dark, even though the moon provided some light for their vision. Still though, Diddy didn't want to crash into any trees and knock himself out.

Sure enough, using his full leg strength, DK caught up with Diddy and poked the top of his cap.

"Tag! You're it!" the ape called.

DK turned to the left as Diddy stopped and followed his uncle.

This began to feel like a crazy jungle hike for the two primates. They almost felt as if they were on a camping trip, even though they were less than a mile away from home!

"I'm gonna getcha, DK!" shouted Diddy as he ran after his big uncle.

"I don't think so, Diddy!" replied DK as he kept running from his little nephew.

However, Diddy proved himself right …

The little monkey dived onto his uncle's legs and knocked him down.

DK turned onto his back and saw Diddy holding his ankles.

"You really are quite a fast runner, even at night!" commented DK.

"Well, of course I am!" replied Diddy with crossed eyes, "Ya think I wouldn't be crazy enough to not run around like crazy under the moonlight, would I!?"

"Well, you are pretty fast, Diddy. I'll give ya that. You're probably the fastest Kong on the island!"

Diddy blushed at DK's comment. He seemed to feel touched by those words.

"Thanks, DK," said Diddy with a blushing grin.

"You're welcome, little Diddy-buddy!" said DK with a return grin, "Say, why don't we play some more crazy night games!?"

"Ooh, I've got one!" said Diddy, "We simply lay on our stomachs, then one of us simply dives onto the opponent by surprise in an attempt to flip him onto his back!"

"Hmm, that sounds interesting," said DK, "Let's try it!"

The two Kongs laid on their stomachs, facing each other with determined-looking faces.

Then, Diddy suddenly dived towards DK and pushed on his shoulders so hard that they ended up somersaulting together through the jungle for a couple of seconds before DK had Diddy pinned down with his back lying on the ground.

"I win," said DK with an evil grin.

"Hey, let me up!" said Diddy with an evil face as he shoved DK's hands off his shoulders and forced himself back up.

Then, he suddenly charged at DK again.

Once more, the Kongs were in another surprise somersault.

This time, it ended with DK pinned down to the ground by Diddy.

"I gotcha this time!" said Diddy with an evil snicker.

DK could only giggle along with his little nephew.

"Hey, let me try," said DK.

Diddy didn't feel so sure about that. DK seemed a little too big to put such a charge on some as little as him.

"Well, … -" Diddy began.

"Come on, little buddy. Just once. I promise I won't take it too seriously," said DK.

"Okay, but just once," answered Diddy.

"Alright," said DK as they once again laid their stomachs on the ground.

Then, DK charged at Diddy, and they didn't do much of a somersault before Diddy was quickly pinned down.

"(sigh) I guess it really can't go so well when I do the diving attack," said DK.

"I knew it," sighed Diddy, "Still, it seemed a lot of fun when I did it. We each won one."

"You're right, little buddy."

The Kongs grinned at each other, and DK allowed Diddy to get back on his feet.

The two primates brushed themselves off and tried to think of another crazy night game for the jungle.

"Hmm, we've played tag, we've played some crazy somersaulting game, so what else could there be?" wondered DK.

"I don't know," replied Diddy.

The Kongs stood there and thought for several minutes until DK eventually had a light bulb go off in his head.

"How about a running race back to our tree house?" said DK.

"Why, I'd love to, DK!" shouted Diddy excitedly.

"Let's just start right here, and when I say 'go', we-"

But Diddy quickly took off after DK said 'go'.

"Wait! I didn't say 'go'!" called DK.

Diddy just laughed and stormed off!

DK immediately took off after him.

The little monkey quickly built up a huge lead over his uncle, but DK was determined to get back at Diddy for cheating at the start.

Eventually, Diddy reached the ladder of their tree house, and he quickly climbed up.

However, just as Diddy reached the top and stepped onto the porch, DK took a huge jump and landed right in front of Diddy!

Diddy didn't wanna stop there …

The little monkey simply dived right up to DK and knocked them both into yet another somersault into the living room.

They stopped right in front of the sofa with Diddy pinning DK down!

"Well, well, look who's the lucky guy!" commented Diddy with an evil grin.

"Ooh, you're gonna get it now!" said DK as he immediately grabbed Diddy's wrists and pulled his nephew down onto his chest, with his arms wrapped around his neck and pinned down via a tight squeeze to prevent him from escaping.

Then, the ape began to tickle Diddy's back with some crazy finger-wiggles.

The sensations on the little simian's back were so ticklish that he was immediately thrown into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"NAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAHAHAHAHAHAT TIHIHIHIHICKLEHEHEHEHES, DEEHEHEHEHEHEEKAHAHAHAHAHAHAY!" screamed Diddy through laughter.

"Of course, it does, little buddy!" teased DK in a playful tone, "Besides, you're so ticklish I could do this all night!"

"NOOOOOOAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!" panicked Diddy.

"Aw, but it's so cute!" teased DK.

The gorilla simply kept tickling Diddy's back for quite a while until he could sense that his nephew was tiring out, so he gave him a small break before he grabbed his face and pulled him in for a raspberry kiss!

DK sucked in Diddy's face and blew as hard as he could.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" screamed Diddy in muffled laughter as the raspberry kiss vibrated his entire head.

Then, DK stopped and released Diddy's saliva-covered smiley face from the grasp of his lips.

Diddy was still giggling uncontrollably even after it was all over. The monkey lazily slumped against DK's chest, shaking in laughter.

DK thought it was so cute having his little nephew hugging him and resting on him in a fit of bubbly giggles. He loved it so much that he blew another small raspberry kiss on Diddy's snout to keep him laughing and shaking for awhile.

"AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" giggled Diddy in big smiles.

Then, DK wrapped his arms around Diddy's back and hugged him very tightly.

"I love ya so much, my cute, precious, adorable little Diddy-buddy! You're the best Kong I've ever been a family figure to."

Diddy blushed red so deeply that he thought his face would ache anytime now.

"I lohohove yohohou sohohoho muhuhuhuch tohohohohohohohoo!" the cute little monkey giggled back.

The Kongs gave each other some big smiles and some cuddly hugs over the next fifteen minutes, enjoying their togetherness and their family relationship.

They enjoyed their nighttime jungle fun, and they would remember this fun night for years to come!

* * *

_**(sigh) What a night it's been for them! :) You can only say it's been so much fun out in the wilderness of the tropical jungle of Kongo Bongo!**_

_**Anyways, that's all the energy I have for today. It's become a drizzling heat wave out here in my area, and it's time I rested myself for tomorrow, since I've got something quite interesting coming up, so I'm gonna call it a day, and I'll see y'all tomorrow with more greatly welcomed requests! :D**_


	127. A Crazy Double Dash!

_**THREE!? OMG! So that's what I get for spending a few hours on college campus!? Three requests!? Oh, man! I don't know where to start!**_

_**Well, I'm gonna start somewhere, and I thought I'd go ahead and get a guest-request done with first.**_

_**It's kart racing time yet again! :D**_

* * *

It was Monday on Kongo Bongo, yet the skies were as light gray as ever. Even though the temperatures were a little cool, the animals had simply no interest in going outside on such a cloudy day.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were two primates that were no exception; staying indoors all morning long and simply messing around on their Wii.

Then, DK thought of another crazy idea …

"How about we play some 'Double Dash'?" the ape asked his nephew.

"Hmm, sure thing," said Diddy, "Not such a bad idea."

'Double Dash' hadn't really been Diddy's favorite MarioKart game, but he could at least enjoy it whenever he was playing with DK.

DK slipped the small 'Double Dash' disc into the Wii and grabbed two GameCube controllers, handing one to Diddy.

Then, the game started up and quickly brought them to the start screen.

DK selected 'Start', and the 'player number' screen came up. The ape immediately went for two players.

"Ya wanna go together or one-on-one?" asked DK.

"I think I might go one-on-one," answered Diddy.

With Diddy's answer, DK selected 1 vs. 1, and the character select screen appeared.

The Kongs quickly picked themselves before selecting their respective partners.

DK eventually elected to partner Yoshi, while Diddy thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to partner with a young kid who was once a racing teammate of his, …

Bowser, Jr.

DK wanted nothing more than to drive his DK Barrel kart while Diddy went for the hard-earned Parade Kart which anyone could drive.

Then, DK went through the numerous circuits until they decided they would go on the Mushroom City course, since they loved racing on the streets at night!

Soon, the Kongs were at the starting line with each of their partners, both behind the wheel for the start with their partners at the back.

Lakitu came down and signaled the start with the grid lights.

The Kongs both blasted the 'A' buttons the moment the green light was on, and both of their karts blasted off the line towards the nightlights of the downtown area of Mushroom City.

With both of the Kongs driving, it looked like it was gonna be one heck of a race!

They drifted around the first corner and entered the crowded streets of the city where the traffic was on a rush hour.

The Kongs each drove their karts in separate directions at the first intersection; DK going straight with Diddy turning right.

They picked up some Items before briefly meeting again at the four-way intersection.

Then, Bowser, Jr. was suddenly juggling three Mushrooms with one hand.

Diddy slammed his 'Y' button, and Junior slipped one of the mushrooms into the kart's exhaust for a sudden burst of speed as the two former racing teammates slid out of the traffic area and towards some easy corners.

DK and Yoshi had received a Green Shell, which proved useless.

Diddy and Junior came up to the highway, over-passing the boulevard they previously drove on. DK and Yoshi were left a few seconds back.

The bigger characters were only entering the highway by the time the younger characters began the second lap.

It seemed that a pair of youngsters would be victorious today. There was no doubt about it.

As the two kids came up to the intersection, Diddy drove onto the pink curly alley shortcut to further increase their advantage.

DK drove up to another Item Block and picked up a Red Shell.

"I'm gonna getcha, little buddy!" teased DK as he pressed the 'Y' button for Yoshi to fire the Shell.

The Red Shell seemingly got lost and confused in the traffic, and it would only smash into a truck.

"I guess not!" replied Diddy after it became apparent that the Shell was gone.

The kids only built their lead even further as they drove off the boulevard and towards the highway, leaving DK and Yoshi so far behind.

Then, the youngsters began the last lap! Those kids seemingly had it made!

Diddy and Junior were already taking the shortcut again as the bigger characters crossed the start/finish line again.

The kids were now so far ahead, DK could only think about giving up.

It soon became even more apparent …

While entering the boulevard, DK accidentally smashed into a Wiggler Bus and had his kart flipped over. Yoshi slipped off the back of the kart and was clinging on for dear life.

Diddy only giggled at DK's misfortune as he blasted down the last few corners with Bowser, Jr. hanging on with his former racing teammate.

In no time, the kids were on the highway and they dodged the last of the traffic before crossing the finish line to put the race to an end.

After such a close finish at the Jungle Parkway on the Wii game the other day, Diddy had now "crushed" DK so badly in a MarioKart race!

"HA, HA!" shouted Diddy in happiness, "TOO EASY!"

"For you!" shouted DK sarcastically, "All because of some stupid traffic!"

"Still, I win fair and square!" said Diddy teasingly.

"Ooh, that tone is gonna getcha into some crazy trouble with me!" teased DK.

With that, DK dropped his controller and dived onto Diddy, making him drop his controller, too.

Diddy was pinned down to the armrest by DK, and the ape began to wiggle his fingers all over his nephew's stomach.

"AH! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" screamed Diddy in laughter, as the sensations tickled him so much.

The little monkey was beginning to regret teasing DK about his misfortune, but all he could do now was laugh, shake and thrash around with no way of escaping the tickle torture.

"I'M SOHOHOHOHOHOHORREEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHY!" yelled Diddy in a panic state.

"I'm not gonna believe ya until I gave ya something that will bring us back into a nice mood!" teased DK.

With those words, DK quickly lowered his head and blew a gigantic raspberry kiss on Diddy's face, rumbling him from his chin up to his nostrils.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" screamed Diddy as DK's lips muffled his voice in.

DK sat up and pulled Diddy onto his lap while still kissing him with face raspberries. Then, he began to hug/kiss him affectionately.

"MMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" giggled Diddy.

Soon, the kissing stopped, leaving Diddy's face covered in saliva and forced into a big plastered smile with bubbly giggles.

Whenever DK saw Diddy like this, he could only say it was so cute and adorable!

"I'm sure you've got your friendly mood back in ya now!" teased DK playfully as he stroked his nephew's head.

Diddy could do nothing other than giggling; the tickle torture having taken his breath away.

DK squeezed his buddy very tightly for a bear hug which helped Diddy regain his breath.

Soon, Diddy's breathing was stable enough for him to speak again, although he was still giggling slightly.

"Yes, I have my goohohohohood moohohohood bahahahahack!" giggled Diddy.

"That's nice to hear, Diddy," said DK, "I love ya so much, my cute little buddy."

Diddy felt so loved whenever DK said those heartwarming words to him. He could only think about smiling back and replying, "I love you too, DK, my favorite big buddy!"

With his loving reply spoken, Diddy pulled his wrists out of DK's grasp and wrapped them around his uncle's neck in a cute embrace.

"I'm sorry I was so cheeky about that win," apologized Diddy.

"It's okay, little buddy," replied DK, "I know you're happy about winning, but I just want ya to know that I don't like being teased about misfortune."

"I got that, big buddy," said Diddy, "I promise I won't tease you like that again."

"That's my boy," said DK, acting like a loving parental figure towards his nephew.

The Kongs cuddled onto each other a little tighter and enjoyed their togetherness over the next few minutes before they patted each others' backs and decided to do another race.

* * *

_**(sigh) Don't tease your uncle like that when he's in misfortune.**_

_**Aw, man. Just talking about uncles is making me think about mine, but anyways, I've got two more requests on my waiting line and I'll have them both done as soon as I can. I just aiming for both of them to be done before the end of tonight.**_

_**Good news: I've got a 4-day weekend ahead of me! WOO, HOO! :D That'll give me plenty of writing time until Tuesday morning! :D**_


	128. Laser Tag!

_**Well, now that I've got yet another racing chapter out of the way, it's time for some more craziness in the jungle!**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was a warm, sunny Wednesday on Kongo Bongo. It was one of those days where everyone wanted to go out and have so much fun out in the jungle, …

… especially Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong!

The two primates had pulled out some toy laser guns and ran off into the jungle for a crazy game of 'Laser Tag'!

As they came to the jungle entrance, they tested their toy laser beams, which worked perfectly well. Then, they made a briefing on their game.

"Alright, then," said DK, "Here's how we're gonna play. You run off into the jungle while I turn my back. Then, once you're far away enough, I'll rush in there to find you. Then, we'll start shooting lasers at each other!"

"Ooh, yeah! Ready ta get beamed, DK!?" asked Diddy teasingly.

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be you who gets beamed!" said DK.

"We'll have to see about that!" said Diddy.

Then, Diddy ran off into the jungle with his laser while DK turned his back and waited for things to turn silent so that he could guess where Diddy was hiding.

As soon as everything grew quiet, DK turned back to the jungle and ran off to find his nephew.

"Ooh, boy! I'm gonna find ya, little buddy!" whispered DK as he ventured deep into the jungle in search for Diddy.

The ape looked in every direction whenever he stopped so frequently, yet it would take quite a long time for him to find Diddy.

DK began to wonder if Diddy might have simply run off so far that he would never catch him for a laser shot.

"I sure hope he hasn't simply run away and cheated me," said DK.

Minutes began to feel like hours as DK got himself lost in the jungle, with no sign of Diddy anywhere.

The ape was beginning to lose hope in finding his nephew.

"I'll guess I'll just have to head back home and wait for him," he said sadly.

Diddy was hiding between a tree right next to DK, yet his uncle didn't notice him.

Then, once Diddy saw DK drag himself back towards their home, he felt sorry for his uncle. So, the little monkey emerged from the tree and pointed his laser at DK.

Diddy blasted his laser beam at DK and hit his back.

DK felt a hot spot grow on his back, along with a noise that sounded like a laser. He turned around and noticed Diddy shooting his laser at him.

"Well, well, well, I guess we've met again after all!" commented DK as he pointed his laser at Diddy.

"It's time for some chaos!" yelled Diddy as he kept on shooting.

DK began shooting his laser at Diddy's stomach.

The beam created a small hot spot on Diddy's chest which seemed to knock him off his balance from the sudden heat that made him feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Eek!" screamed Diddy, "I'll probably be getting outta here!"

"Oh, I don't think so!" said DK.

Diddy turned his back on DK and ran away with his uncle pursuing him through the jungle.

The little monkey ran as fast as he could to escape DK's laser, but the red beam seemed to have such a great firing distance. No matter how fast he ran, Diddy was still being tagged by DK's laser, and his back could feel it.

Eventually, Diddy reached the beach on the west coast of Kongo Bongo, where the area became much more open than in the jungle.

He quickly realized that stepping onto the beach seemed to be his big mistake, as it would give DK plenty of space to beam him with his laser and tire him out with the heat.

Sure enough, Diddy didn't go much further before DK's laser had finally struck him down onto the sand with a big plump.

DK wasted no time catching his nephew and picking him up off the ground.

"HEY!" shouted Diddy, "LET ME DOWN!"

"Hmm, I should think about that. NO!" teased DK as he began to point his beam right on Diddy's face.

"NO! AAAAAAAHH!" screamed Diddy as he felt his face being heated up by the laser beam, "STAAAAAAAHAHAHAHOP! IT'S TOO HAHAHAHAHAHAHOT!"

DK giggled and turned his beam down to Diddy's belly.

"OOOOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOOOOAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" screamed Diddy as he cried and laughed in pain, "NAAAAAAAAAHAHAHA!"

Then, DK set his laser down against the sand and began to wiggle his free fingers all over Diddy's belly, tickling him into excessive giggling and laughter.

"NOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" yelled Diddy through bubbly laughter, "THAHAHAHAHAHAHAT TIHIHIHIHIHICKLEHEHEHEHES!"

"Cootchie cootchie coo, my cutey-Diddy-buddy!" teased DK playfully as he drew his fingers in various shaped patterns all over Diddy's belly and stomach, making him thrash around in really loud laughter.

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!"

Diddy was practically crying for mercy now. Tears streamed from his eyes as he tried to shove DK's hand away, only for DK to grab it and bring his face up to Diddy's face, forcing the little monkey to drop his laser gun.

Diddy's eyes grew wide, knowing that a raspberry kiss was coming up, and he was rendered defenseless against it.

Sure enough, DK's lips pulled Diddy's face into his mouth, and the ape blew a huge raspberry kiss on his little nephew.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" screamed the poor little monkey through muffled cries of laughter.

Then, DK released Diddy's face, leaving it covered in saliva and a bubbly smile, and pulled his buddy closer for a big uncle/nephew hug.

"I love ya so much, my sweet, precious, little cutey-Diddy-buddy!" said DK happily, making Diddy blush so heavily that his face was on the verge of blowing up in redness.

Poor Diddy.

"Yohohohohohohou're embahahahaharrassing meehehehehehehehehee!" giggled Diddy.

"Well, I just love doing it when we're just playing around by ourselves! It's worth all the fun!" said DK playfully with a big smile.

Diddy couldn't help but agree with his uncle, but he still felt so embarrassed by DK's messing around. However, on the other side, Diddy was feeling loved so much by his uncle, so he stretched his arms out for DK's neck and hugged him back.

"I love you too, big buddy!" the little monkey said cutely.

DK sat down on the sand, and the two Kongs enjoyed their moment of 'uncle/nephew' love and togetherness.

Whenever they had these kind of moments on the beach, it felt so lovely they wished it could last forever.

"I'm sorry I caused you so much embarrassment, my sweet little Diddy-buddy," said DK apologetically.

Diddy sighed, "It's okay, DK. You're still my favorite person in the whole world. I love you so much I sometimes wish we would be together forever; twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week!"

"Aw, Diddy, I love having you as my cute little nephew. I often wish we could be together forever, too. I really enjoy giving you rides and hugging you so tightly every now and again," said DK.

"Let's do it right now!" said Diddy.

With that, the two Kongs gripped each other into an even tighter hug. The embracing moment felt even lovelier than ever!

* * *

_**Well, two requests down, one more to go before my current waiting list is emptied, but afterward I'll be open for more once again! :D**_

_**(sigh) I just love their cute fluffiness! I feel so happy to be writing all of these fun, lovely moments! I'd say: Let's keep doin' it! :)**_


	129. Donkey Kong goes missing!

_**In the jungles of Kongo Bongo, anything can happen!**_

_**Requested by Twin Cats.**_

* * *

It was a sunny Tuesday on Kongo Bongo. Just about everyone on the island was having a great time!

Diddy Kong was sitting alone on the living room couch of the tree house he shared with his uncle, Donkey Kong. The little monkey was watching some crazy television shows that made him laugh his head off.

DK had left earlier that morning to take care of some errands, but a few hours had gone by since he left. Diddy felt a little concerned for his uncle, but he was sure he'd return soon.

In the meantime, the little monkey continued to watch some TV that became worth a lot of laughter.

Eventually, at noon, he scurried into the kitchen and fixed himself a banana sandwich for lunch. Shortly afterward, his attention was once again fixed to the TV.

Several more hours went by, yet DK was still not home. He had been gone all day long, even though he said he was only doing a few errands.

This began to make Diddy worry so much about his uncle. Could he have gotten kidnapped again? Could he have gotten hopelessly lost somewhere else on Kongo Bongo? Could an intruder have attacked him while on his way to do his 'errands'?

Diddy didn't know what the answer could be, so he only began scaring himself with his predicaments. He wanted to see his uncle again, but he felt sure he wasn't coming back unless his nephew found him.

So, Diddy jumped off the couch and shut off the TV. He ran into the bedroom and put his backpack on just before his pet bird, Tiddly, chirped something to him.

The bird seemed to be saying, "Where are ya off to, buddy?"

Diddy looked at his pet with worried eyes.

"DK's gone missing," he replied, "I'm gonna go out and find him!"

Tiddly chirped something else at his owner/monkey friend, saying, "Let me come with you!"

Diddy sighed. He didn't want his beloved pet to get into any serious danger that he couldn't fight off on his own, but he knew it would be nice to have some help since he didn't feel very courageous when going off alone, either.

"Okay, you can come," said Diddy, nodding his head.

Tiddly flew off Diddy's bedside stand and pressed his feet on the monkey's shoulder.

"Ya ready, lil' guy?" asked Diddy as he grabbed the bag of bird seeds and stuffed them into his backpack with his gadgets to keep Tiddly from starving along the way.

Tiddly let out three chirps which meant, "I'm ready!"

Without hesitation, Diddy ran out of his bedroom. Then he ran out of the house, jumped off the porch and ran off into the jungle on all fours under the setting sun with his pet bird/new partner right on his shoulder, ready to help him.

Diddy ran like the wind for what seemed like a very long time. His arms and legs began to ache, forcing him to slow down, but he desperately wanted to find DK. He was sure his uncle was in trouble.

"DK!" he called out as he kept running, "DK! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

No answer.

"DEEEEEEEEEEEEKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" screamed Diddy, startling Tiddly.

The monkey quickly wrapped a hand around his bird and comforted him.

"I'm so sorry, Tiddly. I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay? I'm sorry," said Diddy with a sad face.

Tiddly nodded his head with some sad eyes and wrapped one of his wings around the back of Diddy's head to ensure the monkey that he was sticking right with him.

The bird even chirped a few cute tweets which intended to comfort Diddy as well.

"Thanks, lil' pal," said Diddy gently, "I'm sorry I scared you. I promise I won't scream like that again."

Tiddly chirped some more cute tweets and nodded his head again.

Then, Diddy pulled out a plastic bottle full of water and gulped some of it down to refresh himself. In no time, he put the bottle back in his backpack and started running again.

Diddy searched just about everywhere on Kongo Bongo for DK. He bravely searched in some former Kremling plants, the dark caves, the cold White Mountains, and even the gravely dangerous forests, but he couldn't find his uncle anywhere at all!

Eventually, as the night fell over Kongo Bongo, and the sunlight was replaced by moonlight, Diddy came out of the forest and stepped into an open area of sand. There seemed to be nobody in sight, not even an insect.

The poor little monkey sadly crept to the ground and started crying. He was sure he would never see his beloved uncle again. Their togetherness would never again see a moment that would always grow their loving 'uncle/nephew' family relationship into an unbreakable bond that would last for so many years.

Tiddly felt very sorry for his friend. He hated seeing Diddy in such a big funk of sadness, especially on a moment like this; his uncle disappearing seemingly forever.

The cute little bird flew down to Diddy's lap and hugged his adopting monkey friend. Diddy hugged his pet right back in an explosion of tears.

"Why?" Diddy asked himself, "W-why would my uncle j-just … (sniffle) … d-d-disappear like that … and … (sniffle) … never be seen again? I feel like I'm gonna be lonely forever!"

Tiddly let out some cute, soft chirps which meant, "You still have me, though, Diddy, so at least you won't be completely lonely."

Diddy looked at Tiddly with leaking eyes, and he tried his best to grin at him, but he only sunk his head and began to sob and bawl his eyes miserably.

Tiddly let out some sorrowful tears, too. He felt so sad for Diddy that he didn't know what to do to cheer him up. All he could do was gently hug his adopter.

Diddy looked at Tiddly again and gently rubbed his pet bird's back.

"I love you, little Tiddly-buddy," cried Diddy sadly.

"I love you too, Diddy," replied a saddened Tiddly, communicating through his chirping.

Then, the ground below them shook for a brief moment. Along with it came the sound of a deep pound.

Soon, it happened again … and again … and again, becoming louder and more shaky each time.

"Oh, no!" panicked Diddy, "There must be a giant monster nearby!"

Tiddly panicked and wrapped both of his wings around Diddy's neck. Diddy quickly wrapped his arms around Tiddly's body to protect him in case somebody tried to grab him.

Together, the two little animals cried and panicked as they awaited whatever gigantic monster that was coming towards them with an intention on attacking the poor couple.

Eventually, their eyes became fixed on the silhouette of a huge creature with spikes sticking out from the top, walking on two legs. Diddy and Tiddly couldn't come to guess what kind of creature this was, but the silhouette alone was enough to convince them that it was such a nasty villainous creature.

Diddy began to think that this creature may have kidnapped DK, but he didn't want to jump to the conclusion just yet.

The little monkey pulled his flashlight out of his backpack and switched it on.

The moment the flashlight pointed at the dark creature, Diddy immediately recognized who it was. He and Tiddly both screamed at the horrific sight of the villain whom every Nintendo hero feared; …

…

… Bowser!

"BWA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" the Koopa King laughed menacingly, "WELL, LOOK WHO WE HAVE HERE! IT'S THE PUNY LITTLE NEPHEW OF DONKEY KONG!"

"That's heroic little nephew of Donkey Kong to you, barbecue breath!" retorted Diddy in fury, not liking to be remembered of the times when everyone on Kongo Bongo would call him names like that.

"WHATEVER!" yelled Bowser, "I'M SURE YOU MUST BE WONDERING WHY I AM HERE, AND WHY YOU ARE GRIEVING OVER YOUR DEAR OL' UNCLE!"

Diddy immediately sensed that Bowser was aware of DK's whereabouts.

"Where's DK!?" Diddy asked angrily, pulling out his peanut popguns and threatening to shoot Bowser with them.

"OOH, HA, HA, HA, HA! WELL, WHAT AN INTERESTING QUESTION, PUNY CHIMP!" said Bowser, "I HAPPENED TO HAVE BEEN WANDERING AROUND THE JUNGLE WHEN I CAME ACROSS THE BIG GORILLA RUNNING AROUND AS IF HE HAD SOME BUSINESS TO ATTEND TO! I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A PLEASANT IDEA TO FORCE YOUR HERO INTO MY ARMY AS A SLAVE!"

"WHAT!?" screamed Diddy in shock.

Just then, several Magikoopas flew overhead, carrying DK by the arms in cuffs.

"DIDDY!" yelled DK.

"DK!" replied Diddy in horror.

The little monkey turned his eyes on Bowser again.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" he shouted as if demanding an immediate answer.

"BECAUSE I NEED A STRONG BODY TO HELP MY ARMY AND THEIR POORLY-DONE SERVICES!" said Bowser, "HOWEVER, I WILL RELEASE HIM IF YOU ACCEPT GIVING YOURSELF UP TO ME INSTEAD!"

"NO!" shouted DK, "DON'T DO IT, DIDDY! I CAN'T LET YOU TAKE THAT RISK!"

"Silence!" shouted a Magikoopa, smacking DK on the head to shut him up.

Diddy was terrifed. He never anticipated on such a horrible thing this happening to him and DK. This was a choice he couldn't think of making. He didn't want DK to be given up to Bowser's army, but he didn't want to end up on Bowser's army himself, either. It seemed to be his worst nightmare ever.

Then, suddenly, Tiddly jerked himself out of Diddy's arms and flew as far away from them as possible before turning back and making a charge towards Bowser.

"TIDDLY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" screamed Diddy in panic, "NOOOOOOO!"

Tiddly flew as fast as he could towards Bowser's face, and he smashed the Koopa's nose so hard that it bruised him and jammed his nostrils.

"BLAUGH!" sneezed Bowser as he started coughing helplessly.

Tiddly was thrown backwards and crashed into a tree, much to Diddy's shock. The little monkey's heart was shattered as he watched his pet bird go down after a heroic attack, feeling sure that he would lose his dearly beloved pet after just a month. After all, Tiddly was still fairly young.

In a state of shock, the Magikoopas unintentionally dropped DK and turned their attention to their dark master, who was now in a fit of endless coughing.

"Master!" shouted one of the servants, "Are you in need of medical attention!?"

"NOOO!" roared Bowser furiously through coughing and sneezing, "GET THEM!"

The Magikoopas charged at DK and Diddy, but the big ape got back up to his feet and punched the living daylight of the Magikoopas.

Bowser's servants went flying into the sky and were soon out of sight, leaving Bowser to deal with the Kongs alone.

"ALRIGHT, THEN!" yelled the horrendously-feared Koopa King with a few more coughs, "I THINK I'LL JUST WHACK YA BOTH MYSELF!"

Bowser gradually recovered from his nose blockage and breathed in some air before letting out a huge roar of fire in his will to burn the Kongs to death.

The duo jumped up to avoid the flames and came back down to the ground after they dissolved into smoke.

Diddy, wanting payback for his pet bird's injuries, picked up his peanut popguns and fired them at Bowser while he laughed heartlessly.

The peanuts flew into his mouth and began to choke him.

"UGH! PEANUTS!? I … (cough) … HATE … (cough) … PEANUTS!" yelled Bowser in a state of panic for his own health.

Diddy charged at Bowser and kicked him right in the eyes.

As the little monkey came back down to the ground, DK ran up to the Koopa King and finished him off with a huge fist blow right at the villain's face, sending him flying up into the air and out of sight.

"I'LL BEEEEEEEEEEE BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK, DOOOOONKEEEEEEY KOOOOOOOONG!" roared Bowser as he flew in the air and disappeared from the forest.

"BANANA SLAMMA!" screamed DK, "That oughta convince him not to return for a while."

Diddy walked up to DK, and the two gave each other a high-five.

Then, Diddy quickly remembered that his uncle had been gone all day, and he wanted nothing more than to give him a hug.

The little monkey quickly jumped onto DK and pinned him down to the ground before hugging him very tightly.

"Aww, DK! I'm so glad you're okay! I missed you so much all day! I waited and waited for you to come back, and you never returned! I knew then that something had happened to you, and I couldn't keep myself in the house! I just had to find you, even if I had to get myself killed for your safety! I … (sniffle) … -"

Diddy began to cry as he explained his dangerous quest to his uncle.

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" screamed Diddy so loudly as he nearly choked his uncle with a tight hug around the neck and kissed his face in so many places while exploding in tears.

DK gently wrapped his arms around his sobbing nephew and embraced him in a hug, too.

"I love you so much too, little buddy," said DK through tears, "I'm so sorry. I wish I had known that Bowser was here on Kongo Bongo, threatening to destroy us. I totally regret leaving you alone in our house with so much worry. I'm ever so deeply sorry."

"Me too!" cried Diddy, "But I'm so glad you're safe again! I went through so much trouble to find you … (sniffle) … and save you from whatever could've tried to kill you! I searched the entire island before coming here! I wish I had gone with you to prevent this from happening!"

"Aw, it's okay, Diddy," said DK with more tears, "I'm glad you went through the trouble to save me. Otherwise, we'd never be together again, and Kongo Bongo would forever be in peril."

"I love you so much!" yelled Diddy again.

"I love you so much too, Diddy," repeated DK, "You really are a tough little hero."

"(sniffle) Thanks, DK," sobbed Diddy.

"You're welcome, little buddy," replied DK, "I'd say your bird is a hero, too."

"He is?" said Diddy.

Then, Diddy suddenly remembered …

"TIDDLY!" he screamed so loudly.

Diddy recalled that Tiddly had risked his life attacking Bowser, and had been thrown off on a severe collision course with a tree.

The little monkey quickly jumped off DK and ran towards the tree that Tiddly had smashed into. He found the poor little bird lying on the ground, motionless.

"TIDDLY!" screamed Diddy in deep shock.

Diddy crept to the ground and picked up Tiddly, placing him on his lap. His eyes poured tears of worry that his pet may have gotten himself killed. He was not ready for him to die, especially like this.

The monkey buried his face on top of his bird, now believing him to be dead. He began to sob so much that he gradually lost his breath and had to breathe in so much just to keep himself conscious.

However, then came the sound of a cute soft chirp that came right below Diddy's head.

Diddy heard the chirp and looked at Tiddly. His eyes were slowly opening, and he made some slight movements.

The bird had survived!

"T-T-Tiddly?" said Diddy with wide-open eyes in a worried face.

"Diddy," said Tiddly through chirping.

Then, the bird opened his wings and pulled himself onto Diddy's neck for a hug.

Diddy's sadness was quickly turned into such emotional happiness. The sad tears were replaced with happy tears of joy and relief. Tiddly had lived! His heroism had been proved!

"Aw, Tiddly!" shouted Diddy with uncontrollable tears and happiness, "Are you okay!?"

Tiddly nodded his head and chirped cutely at his little owner, "I'm okay, buddy."

"Oh, Tiddly! I'm so sorry! I put you in such terrible danger!" cried Diddy.

Tiddly let out some more cute chirps which turned Diddy's thoughts onto DK's words.

"DK was right. You really are a heroic little bird, Tiddly! Maybe I could name you my sidekick when Dixie is not around!" said Diddy.

"I think you should," agreed DK, sitting down next to Diddy and scooping his nephew, and Tiddly, onto his lap, "He went through a lot of trouble to help you save me, and he succeeded. You should be very proud of him, little buddy."

Diddy grinned at DK and turned back to Tiddly with a big teary smile.

"I am so proud of you, my cute, sweet, little Tiddly!" said Diddy cutely.

Tiddly chirped out, "Thank you, Diddy!"

Understanding Tiddly's chirps, Diddy replied, "You're welcome, lil' pal!"

Diddy and Tiddly hugged each other again before DK joined in by wrapping his arms around his little nephew for another loving hug.

"I love you, … (sniffle) … both of you!" cried Diddy to his uncle and bird.

"We love you too, Diddy," said DK as he turned to Tiddly, "Don't we, Tiddly?"

Tiddly nodded his head and cutely chirped out, "We sure do!"

The three cuddled closely into a three-way hug. They all exchanged tears together as they shared their returning happiness and deepest emotions towards their loving relationship.

"I'm so glad we're all together," said Diddy.

"Me too," said DK.

"Me three," said Tiddly through his chirping communication.

Indeed, all of the trouble that Diddy and Tiddly went through to save DK had become quite a night that none of the three would ever forget. It became a night where all three of them had feelings for one another; in this case, one couldn't go loving another without loving a third one, too!

* * *

_**Man, I really wore myself out writing this chapter … and finally finishing off my series of three requests I received today. WHEW! What a day!**_

_**Well, I really need to get my fingers off my laptop's keyboard for a while after that, but I'll be back tomorrow with more requests to be warmly welcomed!**_

_**I'd imagine VideoGameNerd123 might stay up after midnight again, and I'll wake up the next morning with something else to consider writing! LOL! Seriously, though, that was NO joke! I have seen that happen.**_

_**Anyways, see ya tomorrow. :)**_


	130. Beach Volleyball

_**Oh, boy! It's sports time again! YIPPEE! XD**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was an all-out hot, sunny Thursday morning on Kongo Bongo. The birds were enjoying the sunshine, and the rest of the animals hung out in the jungle to feed on some plants.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong had eaten a huge breakfast, and they felt so energized that they could only think about playing some sports!

"I wanna play some volleyball!" shouted Diddy eccentrically.

"Why sure, little buddy!" replied DK playfully, "Let's head down to the beach and play!"

"YIPPEE!" screamed Diddy in such delight.

As DK grabbed a volleyball from the closet, Diddy burst into his room for his backpack and said a brief 'hello' to Tiddly.

The bird replied with a few cute chirps, "Good luck on your volleyball game!"

"Thank you so much, my lil' Tiddly!" replied Diddy happily as he left the room, strapping his backpack on.

Once the Kongs rejoined each other, they left the house and jumped off the porch with a midair somersault into the jungle.

The two ran through the jungle as fast as they could. They felt as if they couldn't wait to start their volleyball game!

It was only roughly three minutes before the Kongs reached the beach, where the sun was beautifully glistening the sands and the waves.

Amazingly, they found a volleyball net already set up by some palm trees!

"Wow! What a coincidence!" said an amazed Diddy.

"I guess we were destined for volleyball before we had decided upon it!" said DK.

"I'm sure we were!" agreed Diddy.

DK playfully rubbed Diddy's head, making him giggle, before strolling off to the other side of the net.

Diddy took the ball and prepared himself for the first serve while DK took his position at the other end of their playing territory.

"Ready, little buddy!?" the ape called out.

"I'm ready, big buddy!" Diddy yelled back with a grin.

"Let 'er rip!" shouted DK.

Diddy crouched to a serving stance, and he held the ball in front of him. Then, he used his other arm to pounce the ball hard and send it flying over the net.

DK kept his eyes on the ball and brought his two fists together to receive the serve.

Diddy also brought his fists into the volleying position, … and now the game was truly on!

The Kongs volleyed the ball back and forth over the net like some determined players willing to see the zeros on their score disappear, but over the next few minutes, the score would remain 0-0, until …

Diddy performed such a powerful, low volley that the ball barely went over the net and immediately smacked the sand s just under it.

"HA, HA!" laughed Diddy, "One to nothing!"

"(sigh) You're always the first to score these days, huh?" said DK disappointingly.

"Well, what can ya do about it!? I'm just a crazed sports player!" said Diddy.

"Oh, you sure are!" chuckled DK with a mixture of sarcasm and playful nature.

DK performed the next serve with what seemed like a huge blow. It went so fast that Diddy almost couldn't prepare himself for it, but the little monkey managed to keep his composure and smack the ball into another long volley towards DK's side.

"Wow! What a nice serve return!" said an astounded DK as he prepared to hit the ball again.

Diddy chuckled as he watched his uncle volley the ball back to him.

Then, the small chimp performed another powerful volley, this time going so high it could almost seem unreachable.

The ball went soaring over the next and came down on DK's territory, far from where he could receive it.

Amazingly, it stayed fair!

"Two to nothing!" called Diddy with a playful chuckle.

"Man, one of these days I've gotta see what you can really do so that I can understand how to beat you in one-on-one sports games like these!" said DK as he grabbed the ball and returned to his serving position.

"Who knows what I've got that gives me so much? JUST ME!" shouted Diddy happily with a big smile.

DK made the next serve towards Diddy, which the monkey quickly returned with a nice volley.

More and more volleys went over the net from DK to Diddy and then back again. It looked like another endless streak of volleys, until …

… as DK sent the ball into a very high volley, Diddy activated his jet pack and blasted up to where the ball was flying. He performed a hard dab, smacking the ball with his hand and sending it back down to the sandy ground.

DK watched with a sigh as his nephew once again cheated.

The ball came down on DK's territory, but again far from where DK could rush over and return it. Besides, what was the point of returning something like that!?

Diddy came back down to the ground and laughed mischievously.

"Diddy, you silly little monkey!" said DK.

The ape quickly ran past the net and stopped right in front of an uncontrollably-laughing Diddy.

"I think you deserve a very crazy something for cheating me!" said DK.

Diddy heard this and immediately stopped laughing. He sat up and began to back away from his evilly-grinning uncle.

"What!? NO! I'M SORRY, DK! I'M REALLY SORRY I CHEATED! PLEHEHEEASE DOHOHOHOOON'T!" the little monkey begged.

"I'm sorry, little buddy," said DK as he sat down in front of Diddy after he had backed into a palm tree, "I must take my revenge in some way, and it seems that the only way to see us being truly nice to each other again … is TICKLING!"

DK let out some evil laughs as he grabbed Diddy and pulled him onto his lap, pinning his arms down behind his back.

Diddy gulped, and his eyes grew wide in anticipation of some crazy tickling which he seemed to hate so much!

Sure enough, it came …

DK lifted Diddy's feet and began to playfully wiggle his cute little toes.

"Gerheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee!" giggled Diddy in high-pitched squeals of bubbly laughter, making him sound so cute.

DK adored the cute, precious sound of Diddy's bubbly squeals of giggly laughter. It seemed that nothing else could sound like laughing music to his ears.

Then, the ape gently started nibbling Diddy's toes and feet.

"GERAAAHAHAHAHAHAHHEEEEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" laughed Diddy in a high-pitched tone as his body shook a little in an effort to fight off the ticklish sensations, to no avail.

It seemed that tickling Diddy's feet would make him speechless faster than tickling other parts of his body. Having ticklish feet could very quickly take his breath away.

Shortly afterward, DK kept nibbling Diddy's feet while he drew his fingers up to his nephew's belly, making the sensations even more ticklish!

"EEEEEEEEEKAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" yelled Diddy through laughter.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle, my little cutey-boy!" teased DK playfully like a fatherly figure towards Diddy.

Soon, DK's fingers had drawn up to Diddy's most ticklish spot of all: his neck!

The sensations on his neck immediately sent Diddy into some helpless laughter and screams of torture.

"NAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" screamed Diddy as if he was being tortured to death.

Soon, DK stopped sucking on Diddy's toes and lowered his head towards his face.

Diddy's eyes went wider than ever; he knew what was coming next.

DK sucked in Diddy's whole face and blew a huge raspberry kiss while still tickling his neck!

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHHMHMHMHM!" screamed Diddy as he soon lost all control of his laughter.

Tears of excessive laughter streamed from Diddy's eyes and down his saliva-covered face. The poor monkey knew there was nothing he could do now. DK had him down and just about out of control for now.

DK lifted his head and admired the sight of Diddy's giggly smile. His face was completely wet all over from his eyes to his chin. His eyes were pouring desperate tears down, mixing them in with the saliva from the raspberry kiss.

The ape stopped tickling Diddy's neck and allowed him some time to recover.

However, it became quite apparent that DK had once again tickled Diddy too much in such a short period of time, plus using too many tickling combos!

Diddy tried to keep his eyes open, but he seemed so out of breath that he had to fall asleep now.

Over the next few minutes, Diddy's giggling died down into soft chuckles, and his eyes slowly closed.

With the lack of stable breath, Diddy was soon falling unconscious!

DK quickly realized his mistake.

"Diddy!?" he shouted, with no response.

Then, Diddy was silent and …

… asleep!

"Aw, dear!" said DK, "I can't believe I haven't learned from that mistake, and how crazy for it to happen again after he cheated me in a sports game just like the last time I did this! Oh, dear! Oh, dear!"

DK quickly got up to his feet and carried Diddy in his arms towards the sunny waters of the ocean.

The ape sat down on the wet sands and waited for some water to reach them. Once it did, DK opened his hand and let some water fill it up before he closed it and brought it over Diddy's face.

Then, DK tipped his hand, and the water came splashing down all over Diddy's face, making him cough and awaken.

Diddy turned his head towards the water and spit out what he had caught in his mouth. Then, he turned to DK and stared at him.

The gorilla could only feel so guilty for what he had done to his nephew.

"I'm so sorry I tickled you so excessively, little buddy," said DK sorrowfully.

"(sigh) Once again, after I cheat you with my jet pack in a sport, you can think of nothing more than to tickle me so much that you get carried away and knock me out?" said Diddy.

"Aw, Diddy," said DK, "I really didn't mean to knock you out with so much tickling again. I wish I could've given you a small break, but I was just determined to get back at you for cheating."

DK felt more guilty for admitting that, yet Diddy understood him and began to feel guilty himself.

"I guess we're both guilty," said Diddy with a frown.

"You mean, … for cheating?" asked DK.

"I cheated, … but you got me for it," said Diddy, "This is all my fault. I got myself knocked out by you. I'm sorry I cheated you again."

"That's alright, Diddy," said DK, "Even so, I'm ever so sorry for knocking you out. I never meant for that to happen. Are we still best buddies?"

"Why, what a crazy question to ask!" shouted Diddy with a bit of sarcasm, yet with his playful mood coming back to him, "Of course, we're still best buddies! In fact, we're the best family of Kongs in all of Kongo Bongo!"

Diddy immediately sat up and wrapped his arms around DK's neck with a big smile and a few tears.

"I forgive you, … and I love you so much, DK!" said Diddy happily, "So much I'd never want to let go of you when we're so close together!"

"Aw, Diddy," said DK with some happy tears and a grin, "I forgive you too, … and I love you so much too! Even I wish I would never let us separate from each other! We could be hugging and carrying each other around forever!"

"I sometimes think that, too!" said Diddy, "We may not be perfect, but I guess it's a good thing, … because monkeys are meant to be silly and crazy!"

The Kongs both laughed their heads off after Diddy spoke those words. It had to be one of the funniest things the little monkey had ever said in his life.

"You really crack me up, little buddy!" said DK, "I love that in having you as my deeply-loving and caring nephew!"

"I really crack myself up, too!" admitted Diddy, "Sometimes, though, you can really crack me up as well! Just enjoying some laughter like that makes me so happy to have you as my deeply-loving and caring uncle!"

"Aw, Diddy!"

"Aw, DK!"

The Kongs only hugged and cuddled even tighter to each other after those heartwarming words. They could think of nothing more other than hug each other for what seemed like endless hours!

Sometimes, the two really did wish they could hug each other and carry each other around forever, and never be separate! Right now seemed to be a moment just like that, as they rested on the sands of the beach under the bright sunlight and continued to hug, nuzzle and kiss each other like a father and baby.

* * *

_**Well, I hope you enjoyed today's game of Kongo Bongo Volleyball!**_

_**I knew I'd be waking up to another request, but once again it's done before I've even attended to my daily morning showering!**_

_**I'll be back later this afternoon, but right now I've gotta play some crazy games! :D See ya soon!**_


	131. Sealed in a barrel - again!

_**It's time for more Kongo Bongo suspense! :O**_

_**Requested by Twin Cats.**_

* * *

It was a beautiful, starry Wednesday night on Kongo Bongo. Many of the animals had turned in for the night, but few were still outside for a last-minute breeze.

Among those who stayed out was Diddy Kong. The cute little monkey was walking around the jungle, admiring the cool air that blew softly on his fur. It seemed like a rare opportunity to get a breeze like this during the summer months, so Diddy was determined to get one and enjoy it as much as he could before he turned home for the night.

The winds began to blow a little, creating an even cooler breeze that made Diddy feel so relaxed and soothed.

Soon, the moon came up, along with the stars. This convinced the simian that it was getting late, and it was time for him to head home.

Diddy turned towards the direction that led him closer to his tree house, shared with his famous uncle, Donkey Kong. He couldn't wait to have such a pleasant sleep. His bedroom was seemingly always the place to be when he got himself ready for bed. He always loved rushing in and turning on his glorious reddish-yellow nightlight that illuminated the entire bedroom! Now, it was just a few minutes away!

In no time, Diddy made it to the ladder of the tree house, and he began to climb up, when suddenly …

…

Another young monkey's hand reached up and grabbed his tail, dragging Diddy back down to the ground with a thud.

"Hey!" shouted Diddy in shock and suspicion, "What's going on!?"

"SILENCE!" shouted another child, kicking Diddy's head severely.

The kick was painful enough to cause Diddy some violent aches, but he didn't complain, for he was not some lunatic crybaby.

However, he seemed unable to move, either, because of his head pain and the fact that several bullies, seen as silhouettes to his vision due to the darkness, were pinning him down to the ground, one of whom had a barrel in his hands. Diddy could tell they all looked like monkey children.

"What are you doing?" asked Diddy.

"You shall never again see the light of day!" shouted one of the bullies, "We always delighted in bullying you until everyone else finally saw your heroism, but now we wish to strike revenge on that and ultimately kill you off!"

"What!?" said Diddy in terrifying shock.

It was one thing back in the mid-nineties when these harsh bullies teased him and made fun of him, but now, because of Diddy's heroism being long-since proved, they intended to kill him!? This couldn't be true! It was quickly turning into a living nightmare for the poor monkey, but he didn't know what to do.

Then, before Diddy could even process anymore thoughts, the lead bully kicked his face so hard that he was knocked out instantly into dead silent blackness.

Less than a second later, the second bully slammed the barrel down to the ground and trapped Diddy inside of it. Finally, the third bully pressed the lid down and sealed it tightly to prevent any methods of escape.

Then, the bullies took off running, carrying the barrel sealing Diddy with them, far into the jungle so that DK would never know, intending to ensure the ape would never get a chance to see his buddy again.

Unbeknownst to them, Tiddly had seen everything from one of Diddy's windows. The poor bird panicked in fear of losing his buddy. However, he knew what to do. He could tell he could rely on the strongest ape on Kongo Bongo to help out.

DK was fast asleep in his bed, his snoring rumbling the bedroom walls around him.

In no time, Tiddly flew in and tried chirping at DK, but he couldn't hear him. The snoring had drowned Tiddly's sweet voice.

Determined to awaken the ape, Tiddly flew right up to DK's bed and landed right on his face. He found a small snout bubble leaking from his nose. The bird pecked on the snout bubble and popped it.

That brought DK's eyes open.

Tiddly chirped and chirped until DK was finally awake.

"What is it, Tiddly?" asked DK tiredly as he sat up and stretched his arms.

Tiddly began chirping so many tweets, it became nearly impossible for DK to understand what he was saying, but he did his best to listen to just about every tweet.

"What's that?" said DK, shock filling up his nervous system, "Three monkey bullies beat up Diddy at our tree house ladder?"

Tiddly chirped some more tweets.

"You mean, they, … t-they … knocked him out, sealed him in a barrel and took him away!?" said DK.

The ape felt as if he was about to have a heart attack, for he grew extremely worried for poor Diddy.

Tiddly chirped, "Yes!"

Well, Tiddly, I guess this is a job for good ol' DONKEY KONG to take care of those little troublemakers! Who knows what could those kids want with him?"

Without any further hesitation, DK shot out of his bed and scurried right out of the house. Tiddly followed him out at soaring flying speeds.

Together, the two rushed into another jungle adventure in hopes of rescuing Diddy. Anything could happen, especially when those other kids bullied him around so much.

DK always remembered those nasty kids and everything they had done to Diddy. This could only mean so much trouble tonight!

As Tiddly flew overhead DK, he spotted another bird flying in the night skies. He chirped something to DK and pointed his eyes upward.

"Squawks!" shouted DK.

Squawks the Parrot was just above the two with concerned eyes. He seemed to be worried for Diddy, too.

The parrot greeted DK and Tiddly with friendly squawks (his namesake), and joined them.

"I saw those bullies run off with a barrel. It looked as if something heavy was inside," said Squawks.

Tiddly let out a chirp, "Diddy."

Squawks was stunned. He could only feel so worried for Diddy.

"Hey, Squawks, could you and Tiddly fly me up to where we could see the whole jungle? Perhaps, we could get a better look at where the bullies might be," said DK.

The two birds agreed, and they each grasped one of DK's shoulders with their feet, lifting the heavy gorilla up into the air and over the jungle canopy.

The three began to look around the jungle in search for their little buddy.

Then, Tiddly looked down towards a cave and saw three monkeys carrying a heavy barrel into it.

Tiddly chirped loudly, almost startling DK and Squawks, and he pointed towards the cave. The others gazed at the cave, just in time to see the monkeys disappear into it.

"Let's head into that cave!" shouted DK.

The two birds immediately obeyed their leader's order, and together they carried DK down towards the cave which looked tiny from how high up they were.

In no time, though, the three had made to the cave entrance and stopped.

DK tiptoed to the entrance and hid himself behind a wall to listen in …

"How are we going to destroy this stupid monkey?" one of the bullies asked their leader.

"Well, since we've already sealed him tightly into this barrel, we've got the first stage completed, now we can easily plan the second stage since that idiotic fool, Donkey Kong will never gain knowledge on his ugly nephew's whereabouts.

Hearing those words put DK into a rage of fury. He hated being insulted like that, but he even hated Diddy being insulted like that, too.

Immediately, the big ape revealed himself to the bullies and roared out, "Call us ugly idiots again if you dare!"

The bullies stopped talking and turned to DK in such surprise. The ape was slowly approaching them in a pose that made him look like he was warming up for a wrestling match. He banged his fists together, and he even banged on his chest in anger, scaring the bullies.

"Oh, uh, good evening to you, DK," said the leader of the bullies, "We, uh, were just having one of our preliminary meetings and all."

"I heard everything!" roared DK, "From what I heard from some friends of mine, you kidnapped Diddy and plotted his death, did you!?"

Squawks and Tiddly entered the cave, carrying lit torches with their feet to light up the cave and reveal everyone in the cave.

The bullies included a Squirrel Monkey, an Orangutan and a mean-looking young gorilla with powerful muscles for a child.

DK's teeth gritted ferociously at the bullies as he warmed up his fists in preparation for some beatings.

"Release my nephew, … NOW!" screamed DK.

"Or what?" said the gorilla bully.

"I'll crush you all into the next decade!" threatened DK.

"Boys, take down this horrendous ape!" shouted the bully leader.

The Orangutan and Squirrel Monkey jumped onto DK's head and brought him down to the ground.

"Get the heck off me or you'll be sorry you ever targeted us!" shouted DK.

Seeing everything unfold, the birds were sure DK wouldn't manage on his own. They had to think of another plan … and fast!

As the younger gorilla walked up to DK after the evil monkeys pinned him down, Squawks soon thought of something that had something to do with their torches.

"Psst!" Squawks whispered to Tiddly, "We can set this place on fire!"

Tiddly looked around until Squawks pointed to some old TNT barrels.

They felt sure that this was where the bullies had set up their base, surely after looking at all of the other nightmarish-looking weapons they kept in the cave, and also the gruesome beds.

"I'd wonder how their parents would've felt if they'd spend most of their childhoods living their lives like criminals in this cave?" wondered Squawks.

Tiddly shrugged his neck, and without further ado, Squawks sneaked over to the TNT barrels, while Tiddly stayed back to prevent the bullies from gaining any suspicions from the sudden change of lighting positions.

Squawks quietly brought the lit tip of his torch to the barrel and lit the fuse before rushing back to where Tiddly was hovering.

Then, the smaller/younger bird flew down to the second TNT barrel and lit it with his fuse, too.

As Tiddly scurried back to Squawks, the bullies heard a hissing sound coming from where their TNT barrels lay.

"NO FAIR!" screamed the Orangutan.

"His birds lit our explosives!" yelled the Squirrel Monkey.

"Put them out!" shouted the young gorilla.

But before the bullies could rush over to their explosives, the two birds stopped them in their tracks and threatened to burn them with their torches.

"Come on, you two lazy buttheads! Do us all a favor for once!" shouted the evil gorilla.

However, the bullies refused to listen to their leader. Their courage had all been drained out, and, not wanting to be blown up, they both fled the cave as fast as they could.

"Well, I guess one huge gorilla will be no trouble for me!" said the leader of the group as he began to choke DK, not even caring about the explosives that were now on the verge of blowing them all up.

"You may be newer around these parts, but you don't deserve a warm welcome from us here at Kongo Bongo!" yelled DK as he wrestled the kid down to the floor and got himself back up to his feet.

The birds suddenly grabbed the evil ape and lifted him off the ground while DK went right up to his face and gritted his teeth madly at him.

"I hope you have a nice trip back to your own island!" teased DK as he pumped up his fist, "BANANA SLAMMA!"

With a big punch from Kongo Bongo's rightful king, the devil-child was blasted out of the cave and sent soaring way off towards the ocean miles away from where they were.

DK turned his eyes to the explosives. They were only a few seconds away from igniting!

The ape quickly rushed for Diddy's barrel and scooped it up before running out of the cave as quickly as he had ever run in his life. The birds followed him out and lifted the Kongs with their feet off the ground and into the sky just a few seconds before …

…

"BAAAAAAAAAAAM!"

A huge ball of fire was seen blasting the cave into millions of tiny rocks. All of the bullies' weapons of torture and their belongings were engulfed in the explosion.

The bullies had gotten what they deserved; their frightful home was no more!

As DK watched the cave blast into a burning oblivion, he felt sure that the two bullies whom had been here for years already, torturing Diddy, would find themselves heading back to their rightful homes with whomever their parents were after a night like this.

The selfish kids who had picked on Diddy all those years ago had finally learned their lesson for good.

Later, DK was back home at the tree house with the barrel containing Diddy, now awake again, sitting on the living room floor in front of the dimly-lit kitchen entrance.

DK tried everything to open the barrel and save Diddy from suffocating, but no matter what tools he used, the barrel was sealed shut like a single piece of hard metal.

It wasn't long before DK heard the sound of Diddy coughing and gasping for air, for there wasn't even a single hole in that barrel.

DK decided to do what was their last resort, although he knew it would slightly harm Diddy in some way:

Smash the barrel open with fists!

"Hey, little buddy!" called DK, "I have no choice but to smash this thing open! I know it might hurt you, but it's the only way! Would you just relax for a few seconds please!?"

"Okay!" coughed Diddy, "But don't make it too rough!"

"I'll try!" said DK as he backed away from the barrel, into the kitchen. Then, he charged at full speed and raised his fists up before throwing them down on top of the barrel, smashing it open and finally freeing Diddy. However, the fist was forced down right onto a collision course with Diddy's right arm.

Diddy's arm was hit and it took a very bad painful bruise from it.

"D'OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!" screamed Diddy through frantic coughing as he held his arm in pain.

"Ooh, dear! I am so sorry, little buddy!" said DK sadly as he scooped Diddy into his arms and sat down on the couch with his nephew on his lap, "Awww, Diddy, my poor little buddy. Are you okay?"

"(cough) … I've been in that barrel for an hour! (cough) (cough) (cough) Plus, you've smashed my arm with that blast!" cried Diddy.

"Aw, I'm so sorry, little buddy," said DK with tears, "Did I break your arm?"

Diddy tested his arm by twisting its muscles in every direction, … without muscle pain or any bone cracks.

"I guess I'm happy to say you didn't break my arm, DK-pal!" said Diddy.

DK felt relieved at that, but he still felt sorry for his nephew.

"You've got a bruise on your arm, though. I'm sure that must've been from me," said DK, "I'm really sorry, little Diddy-buddy."

"Don't worry, DK," said Diddy in a gentle tone, "I can at least be glad you saved my life. Those bullies told me they intended to kill me as revenge for my heroism!"

"What!?" shouted DK in deep shock, "You mean, they favored you being a zero than a hero!?"

"YES!" screamed Diddy in an explosion of depressing tears.

The poor little monkey hugged DK around the neck and cried into his shoulder. The ape felt very sad for his nephew. He wanted to do anything to make him feel better. It felt like the nineties all over again.

"Diddy, we all know how much of a wonderful hero you are," said DK gently, "Like I've said before, I'm sure those kids have crazy problems in their heads, but now I'm sure that with their cave destroyed, I'd imagine they'll be scared to make another attempt at bullying you again. I think you'll be bully-free from now on, starting now!"

Diddy put on such a desperate effort to give his uncle a smile under all of those tears and emotions that were keeping him down. DK grinned at his nephew with some tears of his own and gently stroked Diddy's wet face.

"I love you so much, DK!" cried Diddy in mixed emotions, "Given everything you've done for me, and everything you've told me just now, you're the best uncle ever!"

Diddy hugged DK even tighter as the ape happily wrapped his arms around his little buddy's back and began to feel like a father who was comforting his only child; a son in this case.

"I love you so much too, Diddy," said DK in a gentle, happy tone, "Knowing how much of a wonderful hero you are, I would never let you down, especially after what those mean kids did to you. Given everything you've done in life, you are the best nephew ever, too! You're the best little kid I've ever known in my life, and I'm very happy to have you as my wonderful little boy!"

"You know, DK," said Diddy, noticing DK's change of words, "You're beginning to sound just like my dad would."

"Well, sometimes I feel as if we're a father and son couple, even though we're not, but uncle and nephew is perfectly alright, too!" said DK.

"Well, I will admit, sometimes you do make me feel like a son to you, too, such as while we're on those adventurous quests together," said Diddy.

"At least we can both say: we're very happy to be family, aren't we, little buddy?" said DK.

"I love the fact that we're family!" answered Diddy, "It makes us feel even closer together!"

"Well, in that case, why don't we cuddle close together like a cute family couple!?" said DK playfully.

"Aw, DK!" said Diddy with blushing cheeks.

DK lied down on the couch's armrest while squeezing Diddy for a very tight, loving hug. Diddy kept his arms around DK's neck and continued to hug in return. The two even nuzzled their faces together from time to time while DK rubbed Diddy's back as they exchanged happy tears.

After such a night like tonight, the Kongs felt very happy to be doing this together, and they felt even happier than ever to be such a wonderful family!

* * *

_**Well, suddenly comes a night where Diddy alone is the damsel in distress, and DK is once again the hero, but we can be sure that after this chapter, they're even, having each taken those respective roles once in this fanfic. It just goes to show that they love each other so much that they'd do anything to keep each other safe!**_

_**Anyways, as for VideoGameNerd123, I'll have your request up in a few hours, but first I've got some other things to attend to, but don't worry. I'll be back before you can say, "Kongo Bongo"! LOL! Just kidding about Kongo Bongo!**_


	132. Silly String War!

_**Ooh, boy! I think someone feels silly enough to cause something silly! :O**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was a cloudy Thursday on Kongo Bongo. The temperatures had returned to the blazing low-eighties, making it worthless of going outdoors unless you were willing to sweat like an animal.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, sure enough, had decided to stay indoors in the comfort zone of their wonderful tree house. They really had it all complete in this house! The various rooms had many things that made it feel like a whole world that was so small compared to the rest of the island.

Diddy certainly felt like he was in the mood for something fun!

The little monkey snickered as he crept into his bedroom while DK was watching TV, wondering if his nephew would eventually join him.

Diddy opened one of his drawers and pulled out a container full of silly string.

"Ooh, hooh!" snickered Diddy quietly, "I can't wait to laugh at this one!"

The mischievous monkey walked out of his room and aimed the container's top at DK.

Then, with a quiet giggle, Diddy fired the silly string, making it foam all over DK!

"Wha-!? HEY!" shouted DK as the silly string took him by surprise, "What is this!? Ya wanna mess with silly string, I suppose!?"

Diddy couldn't help but laugh at DK.

This made the ape so determined to get back at his nephew. So, he ran off into his bedroom, and came out moments later with …

… another can of silly string!

"You, too!?" said Diddy in surprise.

"Yup!" said DK playfully with an unexpected smile, "In fact, I love messing around with silly string! I guess this is turning into a SILLY STRING WAR!"

"Oh, it's on!" shouted Diddy.

And with that, the two Kongs began shooting silly string at each other.

"Ooh, you're gonna have a colorful face now!" shouted DK as he fired some rainbow strings right on Diddy's face.

Diddy found himself with a colorful-looking nose and cheek!

"Oh, that does it! No more Mr. Nice Guy!" exclaimed Diddy as he sprayed on DK's belly.

"NO!" shouted DK in despair as his belly became a colorful mess of strings.

The ape went for ruining Diddy's red, yellow-starred shirt next, and he did just that.

Soon, Diddy's red shirt and its yellow stars were turned into numerous rainbow stripes!

"OOH! I HATE IT WHEN ANYONE RUINS MY CLOTHES!" shouted Diddy.

"Shouldn't have said that, little buddy!" said DK, who quickly turned to Diddy's red 'Nintendo' cap.

In no time, the 'Nintendo' logo on Diddy's cap was covered by so many colors, the monkey might as well had picked out some rainbow clothes like a little child!

Diddy went for DK's stomach and fired even more strings at it, turning it into a colorful blend of strings!

"Okay, then!" said DK, "How about a nice diaper made out of silly strings!?"

With those words, DK fired some silly strings at Diddy's belly. They stretched out and somehow went up over his butt. Now, it looked as if Diddy was wearing a diaper, only that it was in a blend of hundreds of colors!

Diddy's cheeks blushed red in embarrassment.

"Hmm, I can tell you're feeling sorry now," said DK, noticing Diddy's blushing cheeks.

"Yeah, but I'm still willing to pay ya back!" replied Diddy as he went for DK's face.

The silly strings came out of Diddy's can and stranded all over his uncle's face.

As soon as DK tried brushing the strings off his face, he glared at Diddy.

Diddy gulped. He knew he was in trouble with DK now.

The little monkey dropped his container and slowly backed himself towards his bedroom door.

"Yeah, you better try to hide from me, you silly little monkey, because I'm comin' to getcha!" teased DK.

Diddy ran through his doorway and made a vain attempt to hide behind a wall, only for DK to burst in and grab his nephew and throw him onto his bed. Then, the gorilla sat down on Diddy's bed and pinned his arms down.

"I'M SORRY, DK!" panicked Diddy, "PLEASE DON'T PUNISH ME! I'M EVER SO SORRY!"

"I know you are, little buddy," replied DK, suddenly turning his glare into a grin, "However, just for good measure, …"

And with that, DK started wiggling his fingers all over Diddy's belly to begin the 'tickle torture' punishment!

The sensations were as ticklish as ever with the silly strings covering them both.

"NAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" screamed Diddy in laughter, "I SAHAHAHAHAHAID I'M SOHOHOHOHORREEHEHEHEHEHEHEHY!"

"Why, you little cutey-monkey!" teased DK playfully as he kept on tickling his nephew's belly before moving up to his stomach.

"PLEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!" pleaded Diddy, begging DK to stop, "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO MOHOHOHOHOHOHORE!"

"Yes! I'd love to tickle ya some more!" replied DK teasingly.

The ape began to tickle Diddy's neck with some circle patterns, sending Diddy into an immediate fit of screaming laughter.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" yelled Diddy, as his screams, laughs and tears only proved to DK even more that his neck was his most ticklish spot of all.

"Now for today's Grand Finale!" announced DK.

Diddy's eyes went even wider. He was sure that a raspberry kiss was coming right up.

Or was it?

Knowing that their faces were still covered in silly strings, DK jumped off Diddy's bed and soon emerged with a huge bucket full of water!

"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!?" screamed Diddy through anticipating laughter, "NOHOHOHOHOHOHO! YOU'LL RUIN MY BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!"

But it was too late.

DK had already started pouring icy cold water all over Diddy and his bed!

"OOOOOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM! COHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHOHOHOHOHOHOLD!" shivered Diddy as he felt some freezing sensations on his fur and from his now-ruined blankets and bed sheets.

Some of the silly strings were washed off Diddy and spread all over his bed.

Then, Tiddly flew into Diddy's room after a relaxing outdoor breeze, and he looked around, gasping in disbelief. What could have happened here?

"Hey, Tiddly!" called DK, "We're having a crazy silly string war!"

"DK!" shouted Diddy in embarrassment.

Tiddly flew down onto Diddy's shoulder and giggled in chirps at the sight of his buddy covered in water and silly strings.

"Tiddly, don't you realize that his isn't so funny to me!?" said Diddy unhappily.

Tiddly chirped something which was registered as, "But Diddy, I'm laughing because you seem to have had so much fun!"

Diddy sighed. He knew Tiddly could understand fun. He had joined them on a beach day just last week, and he even had so much fun with Diddy during his short time with him.

The little monkey gently patted his bird's head. He was careful not to get any silly string on him.

Then, Diddy turned back to DK and gave him an unhappy look.

"(sigh) DK, you just had to ruin my bed," said Diddy.

"I'm sorry, little buddy," said DK, "How else could we have our finale without getting our lips covered in that stuff?"

Diddy sighed again in defeat.

DK sat down on Diddy's bed and slowly lifted his little nephew onto his lap for an apology hug, which Diddy accepted and returned with a hug right back.

"I'm sorry I even started this silly string fight," said Diddy apologetically.

"Hey, … like I said, … I have lots of fun with silly string!" replied DK playfully.

This made Diddy giggle a bit while DK squeezed him into a tighter hug of family love.

"I love you, little Diddy-buddy," said DK with a happy smile.

Diddy gracefully smiled back at his big uncle and tightened his arms around his neck.

"I love you too, big Donkey-buddy," said Diddy.

"I'm very sorry I ruined your bed," said DK.

"Don't worry, DK," said Diddy, "We can take the sheets to the nearby laundromat, and have my bed looking as good as new again in no time!"

"You said it, little buddy!" chuckled DK, "However, I think we'd better wash all of this colorful stuff off first before heading out to the laundromat."

"You're right," said Diddy, "Who knows what we'd look like if we stepped outdoors covered in messy, colorful strings?"

"Maybe it's best if we threw that question away and jumped in the shower. Oh, wait! Better yet: let's take a two-Kong bubble bath!"

Diddy giggled at DK's idea. He could think of nothing more than to take a bubble bath with DK right now!

"I'd love a bubble bath with you, DK!" shouted Diddy excitedly.

"Well then, let's go!" shouted DK happily.

Tiddly flew off Diddy's shoulder, and the Kongs walked out of Diddy's room and into the bathroom for their bubble bath.

Silly strings are fun, but they knew that it wouldn't be fun having them stuck on you all day long!

* * *

_**Indeed, not! Even though I've never played with silly strings before, I'd understand how crazy it would be to leave them stuck on you for endless hours! I'm sure those Kongs would want nothing more than a nice bubble bath to wash those strings down the drain!**_

_**Well, I've got quite a crazy afternoon ahead of me, so I'll be on break for a little while again. However, this evening, requests are open again! I'll be in even more of a mood for some crazy monkey fun, especially after a touchy story that VideoGameNerd123 told me.**_

_**Anyways, see y'all tonight! :D**_


	133. Sundae Fight!

_**Well, we were just talking about silly toy wars, yet now we're talking about more food trouble! :O**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was a wonderfully sunny Friday on Kongo Bongo. Tens of hundreds of animals were out in the jungles and forests to enjoy this splendid day!

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong seemed to be enjoying it in a different day: indoor fun at home!

At the moment, the two were watching some hilarious TV shows that threw them into fits of endless laughter. They simply loved laughing, and TV comedy was excellent laughter fuel!

Eventually, the Kongs laughed and laughed so much that they desperately needed a break to catch their breath.

"Man, I can't keep laughing like this or else I'll pass out!" said Diddy as he struggled himself onto his feet.

"Me, too," said DK, "Hey, don't we make a sundae!?"

"A SUNDAE!? WOW!" shouted Diddy in excitement.

Oh, yes! Diddy just loved sundaes, especially when they were banana-flavored!

The Kongs burst into the kitchen like little kids, then they rushed over to the refrigerator and pulled out some whipped cream and strawberry syrup, while Diddy jumped up to the freezer and got out the banana-flavored ice cream.

With all of their ingredients gathered, the duo ran over to the kitchen counter and pulled out a few small glass bowls from the cupboard. Then, they opened their ingredient containers and began making their sundaes.

They each slid some ice cream into their bowls, then they squirted some strawberry syrup into each of the sundaes.

Then, someone began to feel rather mischievous!

Diddy snatched the whipped cream just before DK was about to grab it.

"Wha-!? W-where's the whipped cream? I thought we had it right here," said DK.

The ape turned to his nephew, who was obviously hiding something behind his back.

"Diddy, are you playing silly jokes on me again?" said DK with a grinning stare.

"SURPRISE!" shouted Diddy as he revealed the whipped cream and squirted it all over DK's face!

DK was now a mess in what looked like shaving whipped cream!

"Oh, you silly, little troublemaker!" said DK with an evil grin, "It's on!"

The Kongs each grabbed a spoon from the counter and yelled out in unison, "FOOD FIGHT!"

Sure enough, the sundae fight was on!

DK and Diddy scooped up some ice cream and flung their spoons at each other, each covering their bellies in banana ice cream. Then, DK snatched the whipped cream from Diddy and squirted it all over his face, too!

"Well, little buddy, aren't ya a little too young to be shaving?" teased DK.

"Gimme that!" shouted Diddy, taking the whipped cream back from his uncle.

Then, Diddy set the whipped cream down on the table, and they began to fight over the strawberry syrup!

Soon, they went too far, and the syrup began to spray all over both of them, messing up their clothes and faces even further.

"Well, any more tricks up your sleeve, Diddy!?" asked DK.

"I don't know! How about you, DK!?" Diddy shouted back.

"I don't know! How about you!?" repeated DK.

Then, Diddy reached for a banana cream pie on the dining table.

"Wait! NO! Candy just made that one for us!" shouted DK in a panic state.

"Well, I'm sure she won't mind making us another one!" commented Diddy with an evil grin.

"NAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOO!" screamed DK desperately.

But it was too late …

Diddy dunked the pie right onto DK's face!

As soon as the plate fell to the floor, DK's face was a complete mess of banana cream pie, whipped cream and strawberry syrup!

"OOH! THAT DOES IT! TAKE THIS, MISCHIEVOUS MONKEY!" yelled DK as he took the bucket of ice cream and shoved it right up Diddy's face!

The bucket fell to the floor, spilling what was left of the ice cream, leaving Diddy's face in a banana-creamy mess with whipped cream and strawberry syrup as well!

The two Kongs glared at each other with evil grins, then they wrestled each other down to the floor and began aggressively nibbling each others' faces!

"Man, what a tasty little monkey!" teased DK.

"Wow! I can't believe I'm staring at a delicious big gorilla!" teased Diddy.

Over the next few minutes, the two Kongs nibbled and licked each others' faces like dogs, until they wore themselves out and had to stop their intense ice cream sundae fight.

The Kongs panted on the floor and looked at each other. They were both beginning to feel sorry for each other.

"Oh, DK! I'm sorry I started this stupid food fight!" said Diddy sorrowfully.

"Aw, Diddy! I'm sorry I only made things worse by intensifying it!" replied DK.

The duo of monkeys got back up to their feet and rushed to the kitchen sink to wash off their faces. They used a lot of water and a fair bit of soap to rinse their messy 'sundae' cream off their faces until they looked shiny again, although there was still some whipped cream on their bellies.

Then, Diddy jumped up to DK's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Can you forgive me for this crazy sundae fight, DK?" asked Diddy.

"Of course I can, Diddy!" replied DK happily, "You know we can always forgive each other after some crazy mess like that! After all, we are a great family, and we always will be!"

"Aw, DK!" said Diddy with blushing cheeks, "I love you so much!"

"I love you too!" replied DK.

The Kongs hugged and nuzzled each others' faces for a few minutes, with plenty of smiles, until they remembered that they were making sundaes. Their ice cream could possibly have melted by now!

DK quickly carried Diddy over to their sundaes. Luckily for them, the ice cream was still looking very cold. The only thing missing from their sundaes was the whipped cream.

"Well, why don't we put the whipped cream on and enjoy our sweet banana cream sundaes, little buddy!?" said DK.

"Oh, boy! I just love banana cream sundaes!" replied Diddy in an excited tone.

DK squirted some whipped cream on top of their sundaes, then they placed all the ingredients back into the refrigerator and freezer.

Finally, their moment had come! BANANA CREAM SUNDAES!

The Kongs each grabbed their sundaes and their spoons, and they walked back into the living room despite still having cream on their bellies.

Within just one taste each, the Kongs' tongues were treated to something so tasty, they thought they would never want to stop eating their sundaes!

"Wow! I love it!" said Diddy.

"Me too!" said DK.

Diddy sat on DK's left shoulder, and together they ate their sundaes like excited little children! They truly adored the absolutely delicious taste of the banana ice cream mixed with strawberry syrup and whipped cream! It seemed to be the greatest thing their tongues had ever touched!

Eventually, within just a few minutes, they both had their bowls emptied, and they felt a little stuffed on the inside.

"Whew!" said Diddy, "I think I've just about stuffed myself up!"

"Same here," said DK, "At least, we can just relax on the sofa for now."

"But, DK, we've still got cream on our bellies!" said Diddy.

DK had forgotten about the whipped cream that was still on their bellies from the food fight.

"Oh, dear! You're right, little buddy! Let's go to the bathroom and wash it off," said DK.

The Kongs headed into the bathroom and began washing the whipped cream off their bellies.

To Diddy, it felt rather ticklish having cold water splash all over his belly. This made him giggle quite a lot while the cream was washed off.

Gradually, the Kongs were finally as clean as ever, and they dried themselves off with towels before heading back to the living room for another relaxing hour on their sofa.

The bottom line was that despite their food fight, the two Kongs still loved each other as deeply as they ever had, no matter what happened between them.

* * *

_**Man, that was one crazy food fight, but I'm glad to say that the Kongs had some fun and still love each other so much! LOVE: Just what a family like that needs!**_

_**Well, even though it's the Fourth of July, my mother is in no mood for some fireworks this year after the family's rough recent events. (sigh) What a shame.**_

_**Anyways, see y'all later on tonight, since chances of my family seeing fireworks tonight look very unlikely.**_


	134. Water Gun Fight!

_**Man, oh man! The trouble just never stops whenever someone feels excessively mischievous! LOL!**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was a rather cloudy Saturday afternoon on Kongo Bongo. Seemingly everyone on the island would have rather stayed inside some houses or trees since things seemed rather boring with cloudy skies and … no wind?

"OF COURSE, NO BLOODY WIND!" yelled Cranky from outside his Cabin in disappointment.

On the porch of Donkey and Diddy Kong's tree house …

"I simply wish for a breeze," said Diddy as he stood just outside the front doorway, "Gust, whisper, … tiny miniature lick."

Convinced that no wind was coming anytime soon, Diddy turned back into the house and closed the front door.

DK was sitting on the living room sofa with the TV turned on.

"No wind?" asked DK to Diddy as the little monkey rejoined him.

"Of course, there's no wind!" replied Diddy unhappily, "UGH! Today is gonna be so boring!"

DK began to feel determined to have fun with Diddy, and soon he came up with an idea to cheer up his nephew.

As Diddy slumped solemnly on the sofa, DK shot himself up and scurried into his bedroom. He returned moments later with a toy gun in his hand, filled with water.

The ape sneaked up behind Diddy and squirted some water on his face.

"HEY!" shouted Diddy as the surprise attack shocked him, "What are ya doing!?"

"I'm just playing around with ya, little buddy!" replied DK in a playful tone.

"Oh, all of a sudden, you're the mischievous one!?" yelled Diddy, "Ooh, that does it!"

The little monkey scurried into his bedroom and came back out with his own water-filled toy gun.

Diddy aimed at DK's face and squirted water all over his uncle.

DK gave Diddy an evil grin and squirted more water on Diddy's belly, …

… and with that, the war had begun!

Diddy blasted some water on DK's necktie before taking off into the kitchen. DK quickly followed him.

The little red-capped simian jumped on top of the dining table, and the two squirted more water at each other.

"HEH! I can even shoot you on top of the table!" teased DK, "You're such an easy shot!"

"In your dreams!" Diddy shot back with another blast of water that soaked DK's belly.

Diddy jumped off the table and leaped over DK's shoulder before running out of the kitchen with his big uncle following him.

Then, Diddy scurried into DK's bedroom, to the gorilla's slight annoyance.

DK immediately burst in and squirted more water on Diddy's back. The monkey turned around and shot DK's legs with water before running past him and out of the room.

DK followed Diddy out of the room and chased him into the little monkey's bedroom.

Once Diddy was in his room, he made an attempt at shutting the door, only for DK to smash in and knock him to the floor.

Then, the ape grabbed his nephew and placed him on his bed.

"You just don't know when to quit, do ya!?" shouted Diddy.

"I just love monkeyish fun!" replied DK playfully.

Diddy made one last water shot at DK's face, to which the ape grabbed the water gun and wrestled it towards the direction of its owner. Then, DK fired both guns at Diddy at the same time, spewing water all over the little monkey's face!

Diddy shut his eyes as he felt the water splatter all over his face.

Then, DK put both guns down and lowered his head onto Diddy's wet face for some raspberry kisses!

The ape sucked in his nephew's face and blew as hard as he ever had done.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM!" screamed Diddy in muffled laughter.

The sensations were even more ticklish when Diddy's face was wet! It immediately sent him shaking and thrashing around in extremely loud laughter and bubbly giggles.

DK lifted his head and picked up Diddy, placing him on his lap for a bear hug. He nuzzled his nephew's face while squeezing his back with his big arms.

"I love ya so much, little buddy!" said DK in a happy tone.

"I love you too, big buddy," replied Diddy with a sigh, "You may be so crazy with toy guns, but you're still a great uncle."

"As much as you are a great nephew to me!" added DK.

Diddy blushed red after hearing those loving words.

"Aw, DK, you loving gorilla!"

"Aw, Diddy, you precious little monkey!"

Diddy wrapped his arms around DK's back for a deeply-loving return hug. The two Kongs nuzzled each others' faces as they hugged each other on Diddy's bed for what seemed like hours, greatly enjoying their sweet togetherness and family relationship.

* * *

_**Man, there's been so much craziness lately! I can't believe that much of it has happened on the Fourth of July! LOL!**_

_**Well, it's like 11pm as I'm finishing this chapter, so needless to say I'm done for the night, but I'll be on the swing of things again tomorrow morning. :) See ya then!**_


	135. Pillow forts

_**(yawn) Good morning, everyone.**_

_**Well, another early morning chapter is coming right up.**_

_**Requested by VideoGameNerd123.**_

* * *

It was a rainy Sunday on Kongo Bongo. Without the addition of any thunder or lightning, the skies were turning the island yet again into a tropical rainforest.

Donkey Kong was just stepping into the house after being forced to run 'errands' with Cranky in the rain.

"Whew! At least that's over," he said as he rushed into the bathroom and grabbed a towel to dry himself off.

Then, DK thought it would be a good idea to see what his nephew, Diddy Kong, was doing.

"Oh, Diddy, I'm home!" said DK as he walked up to Diddy's door.

No answer.

"Diddy?" said DK,

Still no answer.

"Diddy, are you even in there?"

DK opened the door and gasped in surprise.

A huge pillow fort stood right between the bed and the small red sofa. Just about every pillow in the house was there.

"(sigh) I see my nephew's quite a crazed pillow fort, but why take every single pillow in the house?" questioned DK.

The ape slowly walked up to the fort and peeked inside.

Suddenly, Diddy popped out and roared, "HELLO!" at DK by total surprise.

DK yelled as he got startled by his nephew's surprise appearance, and fell on his back. Diddy ran out of the fort and jumped onto DK's chest.

"DK?" said Diddy as he rubbed his uncle's head, "DK!?"

"(sigh) You really are nuts for big surprises," the gorilla said with a faint grin.

"Well, thank you very much!" said Diddy with a smile and a cool pose.

"However, I came to notice you used every single pillow in the house," said DK.

"Yeah," said Diddy, "Well, I didn't have enough pillows to make a decent-sized fort, so I just borrowed yours and the living room ones."

"Hmm, well I'd could sure use at least one of those pillows, though," said DK, "It's been a rough morning and I'm tired."

"Well, why not rest in my pillow fort with me!?" offered Diddy with a grin.

"Hmm, I can think of no one else I'd rather spend time with unless Candy was giving me a date," said DK.

Diddy giggled as his uncle crawled into the pillow fort.

The inside of the fort seemingly looked like a boring cave to DK. Very few items were in here, and the pillows that were acting as the support posts seemed ready to bring it down on him.

"Uh, I'm not so sure about this," said DK nervously.

"SURPRISE!" shouted Diddy as he gently kicked one of the pillows, and brought the entire fort down on DK!

Diddy laughed and laughed at the success of his fun trap.

Soon, DK's head popped out of all the pillows and stared crossly at Diddy.

"So, it was just a trap, wasn't it!?" said DK.

"It was a trap for some FUN!" shouted Diddy happily, "After all, it's nice to have some fun after a boring, wet day with Cranky!"

"Well, in that case, I'll take some of these pillows and build a fort myself!" said DK.

With that, DK took back his own pillows and some of the living room pillows out of Diddy's room and into the living room towards the door to his own bedroom.

Diddy brought his pillows and the remaining pillows out into the living room as well, but only went as far as in front of his doorway.

Then, the two Kongs each began building their own pillows forts, each using about half the pillows in the house.

"Betcha I'm still a better pillow fort builder than you!" shouted Diddy.

"I'll betcha you're not!" replied DK.

"Oh, I'm sure I am!" said Diddy.

"We'll see!" said DK.

Soon, the two had completed their small pillow forts. DK was barely able to fit into his due to its small size.

Diddy could easily hop right into his, especially given how acrobatic he is.

Then, DK shot up and threw a pillow at Diddy. The monkey caught it with his hands before immediately throwing it back at DK. The ape tried to duck into his fort, but the thrown pillow smacked his head and knocked him and his fort down to the floor.

"I WIN!" screamed Diddy.

"Oh, no, you don't!" answered DK as he took another one of his pillows and threw it right back at his nephew.

The pillow went so fast that Diddy stood no chance. The monkey was also smacked in the face and went down with his fort.

"Now, we're even!" called DK.

"Except I've got one more pillow than you!" said Diddy.

With that, Diddy threw several pillows at DK, once again smacking him down.

Then, once DK was back up, the Kongs charged at each other with pillows in their hands and tackled each other onto the living room sofa with one big thud.

Soon, they were swinging their pillows at each other like crazy people, until they wore themselves out and had to stop the fight.

No time went by before the duo of Kongs began hugging each other.

"I'm sorry I've been rather crazy!" said Diddy.

"Ah, don't worry, little buddy," replied DK with a grin, "Like you said, there's nothing quite like pillow fun on a rainy day!"

The Kongs giggled and nuzzled each others' faces playfully.

"Uh, maybe we should clean up this crazy mess of pillows, shall we?" said Diddy.

"I'd say you're right, Diddy-buddy," said DK in a playful tone, tickling Diddy's back briefly.

"Hehehehehey!" shouted Diddy through giggling as his back received a few brief tickling sensations.

Then, the two got up off the couch and grabbed their own pillows, putting them back in their own bedrooms before returning to the living room to fix their big sofa.

Soon, all of the pillows in the house were back to their normal places.

DK lied down on the couch's armrest with Diddy lying on his chest, and they started hugging each other again.

"I love you, little buddy," said DK happily.

"I love you too, big buddy," replied Diddy with a smile.

"I think that pillow fight we had just now was so much fun, we ougtha do more of those from time to time!" admitted DK.

"Well," said Diddy with some laughs, "I must admit I love pillow fights, especially when it's one-on-one with just the two of us!"

"Because I know that no one other than you messes with your big uncle! Come here, you!" said DK playfully.

DK squeezed Diddy's back with one arm, and used his other arm to tickle his head.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEY! DEEHEHEHEHEHEHEKAHAHAHAHAHAHAY!" laughed Diddy as the sensations once again tickled him.

Shortly afterward, the head tickling forced their heads closer together for a 'uncle/nephew-love' kiss on the lips! This was followed by lip nuzzling and cheek nuzzling with so many grins and smiles from their faces.

"(sigh) I wish we could do this forever," said Diddy softly to his loving uncle.

"I'd love for that wish to come true, too, … my sweet little Diddy," replied DK softly to his loving nephew.

The two Kongs hugged each other even tighter and nuzzled their cheeks together over the next half hour while they waited for the rain to stop. They were glad to be spending a time like this so close together.

* * *

_**It may have just been intended on pillow forts, but with someone like DK or Diddy around, you could only expect for it to turn into a PILLOW FIGHT! LOL!**_

_**Well, anyways, time for me to do my morning shower and put some tasty sugar into my system!**_


End file.
